Foundations of Hope
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Very AU. Anakin Skywalker lives on a moisture farm, unhappy and unwanted. Princess Padme fights an eternal struggle against Imperial rule. Apart, they are lost and lonely. But together, a love powerful enough to save the galaxy will flourish. Anakin/Padme
1. Destiny Calls

Disclaimer: It's all George's. I'm just here to play.

AN: Hello readers and welcome to a brand new story. I won't say too much in description, because I'd like to let the first chapter do the talking. So, without further ado, I give this brand new piece. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 1: Destiny Calls

A massive Star Destroyer loomed over the small passenger vessel, firing on it. The Star Destroyer's tractor beam locked onto the small craft and pulled it into the holding bay. Aboard the small ship, Rebel personnel armed themselves and prepared for the boarding that would come. In a narrow corridor, a young, beautiful brunette woman knelt in front of her faithful astrodroid and fed a disk into his slot. She pulled the hood of her white cloak over her head and slipped away. The blast door was pried open, as Storm Troopers poured through, firing on the Rebels. A dark figure followed them, his long black cape swirling about. The rhythmic sound of his breathing signified this important person's usage of a respirator to breathe.

"Find the plans. And arrest the delegates. I want them alive!" he roared. The Storm Troopers fanned out through the corridors of the ship. The young woman leapt out of a small crevice and fired on the Clone Troops, striking two, before fleeing.

"There's one. Set to stun!" one Trooper called. The other did so and fired on the retreating woman. She fell unconscious to the ground.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader that we have a prisoner," the commanding Trooper said. C-3PO, a golden protocol droid, followed the little astrodroid down the corridor.

"Artoo...Artoo, where are you going?" he fretted. Artoo rolled into an escape chute, loading himself into a pod. He whirled at Threepio.

"Oh dear, I just know I'm going to regret this," Threepio complained. The escape pod jettisoned and sailed into open space. The Imperial personnel monitoring any spacial ejections did not destroy it, for it registered no life forms. The tiny pod descended to the brown, dusty colored planet in the near distance.

* * *

"Lord Vader, the plans are not on board. We show the ejection of several escape pods. No life forms were aboard," the Lieutenant reported.

"She must have hidden the plans in there. Send down a detachment to retrieve them. When our guest awakens, bring her to me. There will be no stopping us this time," Vader said.

* * *

"Oh, what an unstable surface," Threepio complained. Artoo booped and whirled in response.

"I'm not going that way. You've gotten us into enough trouble, you overgrown glob of grease," Threepio spat. Artoo blew a raspberry at him in response.

"You go that way then, I'm going this way. And I better not catch you following me after you get into trouble," Threepio said, as they went their separate ways. Neither expected to be capture by the Jawas and reunited aboard their transport for sale...

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker twisted the wrench tightly, securing the last bolt back into place on the vaporator. The garage door swung open.

"Are you finished yet, boy?" Cliegg Lars asked gruffly. Anakin nodded to his step-father.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Good, then get your worthless hide out here. The jawas are here," he ordered, as he stalked out. Anakin tossed the grease rag down. He hated it here; this rotten farm. He hated his cruel step-father and equally cruel step-brother, Owen. Beru gave him a little reprieve from them though. She was like a big sister to him and had been that way since they met as children, when he was just nine and she eleven. And she would be his sister soon, as her family had long ago arranged with Cliegg for her to marry Owen. He felt sorry for her, because Owen treated her like the sand under his boot. How he longed to leave this horrid place and have amazing adventures among the stars. He sighed and exited the garage. Cliegg hadn't always been like this. He had been very nice when he had freed he and his mother when he was just nine-years-old. Shmi hadn't been his real mother either. No, he had been left on her doorstep and had no idea who his real parents were. Shmi's Master, Watto, in a rare show of kindness, had allowed her to raise him as her own. And she had loved him as her own too. She died of a fatal illness when Anakin was thirteen. Since then, Cliegg had been so angry. And Owen delighted in teasing and tormenting him on a daily basis. He loved provoking him into a fight, which Anakin usually won, and then was punished for. He felt that somehow Cliegg blamed him for his mother's death, though he wasn't sure what kind of logic could actually lead him to believe that he had anything to do with her illness. He had often thought that perhaps Cliegg had never really wanted him, but Shmi would have never left him behind. So he had been forced to purchase Anakin's freedom as well, in order to get Shmi too. He missed her a lot, for she was the only mother he had ever known. He missed her kind words, the warmth of her embrace, and her comforting kiss on his brow. He didn't belong here, on this farm, he knew that much. He wanted to leave this planet far behind, but he loved his big sister too much to leave her behind. As he neared the jawa transport, he noticed that Cliegg had already purchased a golden protocol droid and a little blue and white astrodroid. Anakin had built a protocol droid when he was just a boy, but he had been forced to leave him with Watto when he and his mother had moved to the moisture farm. He had never given his droid any coverings like this one had. He looked like he'd previously been owned by someone wealthy, by the looks of his golden coverings. The little astrodroid was in tip top shape too. He wondered how nice droids like these had gotten into the squirmy hands of the Jawas. His thoughts were interrupted by his step-father's gruff voice.

"Get these droids cleaned up and have them ready to work tomorrow," Cliegg ordered.

"Why can't Owen do it? It was going to Toshi station to pick up some power converters!" Anakin replied.

"Because I told you to do it! You're not going anywhere! Now get going, boy, unless you'd like me to get the belt," Cliegg threatened. Anakin glared at him and gritted his teeth in anger. Owen smirked and brushed past him, purposely bumping his shoulder.

"That's right slave scum, get back to your chores," Owen sneered. Anakin wanted so much to punch his lights out, but amazingly he kept his temper in check, for his own well being. The last time he'd lost his temper on Owen, Cliegg had punished him with a severe whipping on his backside. It had hurt to sit down for almost a month, for he had given Owen a black eye, a broken nose, and a split lip. He had deserved all of it too.

"Well, what's it gonna be, boy?" Cliegg warned.

"Come on, let's go," he told the droids, as he led them to the garage.

"Get mouthy with me again and you'll be feeling my belt on that worthless hide of yours!" Cliegg called in warning. Anakin had never hated anyone like he hated these two.

* * *

The Storm Troopers surrounded the young woman, who was dressed in a white battle uniform, with silver arm cuffs, as they marched her to the bridge.

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this," the young woman snapped.

"Don't act so surprised, your highness. You were not on a mission of mercy this time," Vader chided.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan," she argued.

"I am no fool, Princess Padme. You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" he ordered, as they escorted her to the cellblock.

* * *

Anakin stormed into the garage and slammed his fists on the workbench, fuming at his step-father.

"Oh my, is there something I can do for you, sir?" Threepio asked.

"Huh? Oh, no Threepio. And call me Anakin," he replied.

"Of course, Sir Anakin," Threepio replied. Anakin chuckled.

"No, just Anakin. I'm going to get Artoo here cleaned up and then we'll get you in an oil bath," Anakin said.

"Very well, Master Anakin," Threepio replied. Anakin sighed and decided he didn't have the energy to argue. He began cleaning the small droid.

"You've got something jammed in here really good, little guy," Anakin said. Suddenly, his prying inside Artoo's slot triggered a recording.

"_Help me Count Dooku...you're my only hope," _

Anakin stared in awe at the recording of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, as the recording repeated.

"Who is she? She's beautiful..." Anakin said in amazement. Artoo whirled.

"Who's what?" Threepio scolded, as he smacked Artoo's domed head.

"Master Anakin asked you a question and you had better answer," Threepio warned.

"_Help me Count Dooku...you're my only hope," _

"She's like an angel," he said, as he became completely absorbed by her. Artoo cut the transmission and Anakin looked at him.

"Bring her back!" Anakin said. Artoo whirled and Threepio slammed his arm on Artoo's dome.

"Bring what back? You know what, you little troublemaker," Threepio scolded.

"Do you know who this Count Dooku is?" Anakin asked. Artoo clicked and whirled.

"I'm afraid I don't sir. But he says that he's the property of Count Dooku of Serenno," Threepio replied.

"Dooku...I wonder if he means old Yan," Anakin said.

"Excuse me sir, do you know who he's talking about?" Threepio asked.

"Huh? Well, I don't know any Count Dooku. But old Yan lives out beyond the Dune Sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit," Anakin said.

"Ani!" Beru called.

"In here, Ru!" he called back. The pretty blonde, whom he considered his big sister, entered.

"Look at you. Getting all dirty again, I see, baby brother," she pretended to scold, though her smile betrayed her.

"You know me," he replied.

"Yes, I do. Come wash up for dinner," she said, as she led him inside.

* * *

"You got those droids cleaned up yet?" Cliegg asked, as he entered the dining area.

"Almost. I'll finish them after dinner," Anakin replied, as he sat down. He thought about telling them about the recording, but quickly decided against it.

"Hey, get me some more milk," Owen ordered to Beru. Anakin glared at him, but Beru's unseen hand on his leg stopped him from reacting. Beru didn't like fighting, nor did she like seeing him be punished. Owen lived to goad him into losing his temper. Anakin finished eating quickly and headed back out to the garage. He raised the lights and Threepio stumbled out from behind his workbench.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I tried to stop him, but he kept rambling on about his mission," Threepio said.

"He's gone!" Anakin exclaimed, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"He always has been a troublemaker," Threepio said. Anakin grabbed his night vision scanner and ran outside. He scanned the darkening desert for any sign of the little droid.

"Should we go after him, Sir?" Threepio asked.

"It's too dangerous with all the sand people. We'll have to wait until morning," Anakin replied.

"I'm so dead when Cliegg finds out," Anakin fretted, as he went back into the garage.

"Ani...we're getting ready to shut the power down. Are you coming in?" Beru asked. He turned to her and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Cliegg is going to kill me. I took the restraining bolt off that little droid to clean him. While I was eating, he ran off," Anakin cried.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Listen, we'll wake up really early and go look for him. We'll find him and be back before they know anything," Beru said.

"I'm dragging you into this," he replied.

"Too late, baby brother. Come on, let's get some rest, because we have an early day tomorrow," she said, as she led him inside.

* * *

"Princess Padme was led to the bridge of the Emperor's massive weapon, The Death Star, upon their arrival. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin smirked, as she arrived.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have known it was you holding Vader's leash. I smelled your stench when I was brought on board," Padme spat. Tarkin chuckled.

"Charming, as always, I see," Tarkin said.

"Tell us where the Rebel base is located," he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan," she insisted. Tarkin cut her off and took her chin in his hand. She shrugged away.

"I grow tired of your refusal to cooperate. Take her away," he growled.

"She may still be useful," Vader said.

"She will never tell us anything. Schedule her for execution," Tarkin ordered.

"Let me see if I can employ another type of persuasion. We may get her to talk yet," Vader said, as he proceeded with his plan.

* * *

The speeder skimmed above the sandy surface of the planet. Anakin's shoulder length sandy blonde hair wafted in the breeze and strands of Beru's own blonde whipped about, as they sped through the desert. It was very early and the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Thanks for helping me, Ru," Anakin said.

"You don't have to thank me, Ani. That's what big sisters are for," she replied, as she patted his shoulder. It was a couple hours later, before they reached the Jundland Wastes. Artoo had managed to get very far overnight, but Anakin was finally picking him up on the scanner.

"He's just over there," Anakin said, as he parked the speeder. Anakin slowed the speeder and finally parked it near the rocky ridge. He and Beru hopped out and ran to the little droid in the near distance.

"Boy, you sure caused us a lot of trouble, little guy," Anakin scolded.

"Yeah, we should get back before they noticed we're gone," Beru mentioned. Suddenly, Artoo began stomping up and down on his legs and whirling nervously.

"What now?" Anakin asked.

"Sir, he says there are several figures approaching from the west," Threepio translated. And suddenly, they heard a distant primal call of the sand people.

"Sand People...great," Anakin grimaced, as he grabbed his optical scanner and began climbing atop the ridge.

"Ani, be careful!" Beru called. Anakin put the scanner to his eyes and observed the terrain.

"I don't see anything," he mentioned, until he managed to focus in on a few Banthas.

"Wait a minute, there's one of them now," he said, as suddenly his vision was blurred. A primal call startled him, as a Tuskan Raider cornered him, raising his Gaffi stick high above his head in a threatening manner. The savage being knocked Anakin on his back and slammed his weapon down. Anakin rolled out of the way, evading several strikes, before bashing his head on a jagged rock.

"Anakin!" Beru screaming in terror, as the Tuskan prepared to make the killing strike at his unconscious, prone victim. But he stopped, as he was suddenly frightened by a strange animal call. The Tuskan scurried off and Beru rushed to Anakin's side, as a man in a long black cloak quietly approached. Beru, frightened by this figure, started trying to shake Anakin awake.

"Don't be afraid," his distinguished voice called out, as he lowered his hood, revealing the weathered face of an aged man, with white/gray hair, a mustache and beard of the same color, and kind, unthreatening brown eyes. Beru watched the man kneel and place his hand on Anakin's forehead, seeming to concentrate for several seconds.

"He'll be all right. Nothing more than a bump on the head," the man assured her. Anakin groaned, as he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision.

"Yan?" he asked.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be all right," Yan said, as he helped him sit up.

"Now tell me, young Anakin, what brings the two of you out so far?" he asked.

"This little droid, actually. He says he's the property of a Count Dooku. Do you know who he's talking about?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku...Count Dooku. Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time," Yan said, wistfully.

"Do you know him?" Anakin asked.

"Well of course I know. He's me. I haven't gone by the name Count Dooku since, oh, before you were born," e said.

"Then this little droid is yours," Anakin said.

"I don't ever remember owning a droid before. Very interesting," Dooku said, as they heard the call of the Tuskans.

"The Sand People are easily frightened, but will soon be back and in greater numbers. We had best get indoors. Come along," Dooku said.

"Oh no...Threepio," Anakin said in exasperation, as he rushed back to the speeder, only to find the droid in pieces.

"Oh my, I must have taken a bad step," Threepio said, as Anakin lifted his head and torso up.

"Go on without me, Master Anakin. I'm done for," he fretted.

"No you're not, what kind of talk is that?" Anakin admonished, as they collected Threepio's parts and followed Yan back to his hovel...

* * *

"What are the results? Did she tell us where the Rebel base is located?" Tarkin asked.

"She showed considerable resistance to the mind probe. We were unable to extract the information," Vader reported.

"I may have an alternative form of persuasion. Set a course for the Alderaan system," Tarkin ordered to his subordinates.

"Why not Naboo, since that is her real home planet, " Vader suggested.

"Naboo is completely loyal to the Empire. Princess Padme was exiled from it for her treason, when she spoke out against the Empire. She should have been executed, but that is an error we are in position to now rectify. And at the same time, we shall eliminate Organa as well," Tarkin said evilly.

* * *

Anakin worked diligently inside Dooku's hovel, putting Threepio back together.

"How come you used to be called Count Dooku?" he asked.

"I was once the Count of Serenno, an important position of authority. I was also a Jedi Knight in the days before the Empire, alongside your father," Dooku said. Anakin's head shot up.

"You knew my father...my real father?" Anakin asked eagerly. Yan nodded.

"Yes, he was once a Jedi Knight, just as I. He was an excellent pilot, a cunning warrior, and a good friend. I hear you're becoming quite the pilot yourself," Dooku said. Anakin smiled bashfully.

"Which reminds me," he said, as he got up and shuffled over to an old case, which lay on his neatly organized shelves.

"He would have wanted you to have this, when you were old enough," Yan said, as he produced a silver, cylindrical object and handed it to Anakin.

"Your father's light saber," Yan announced, as Anakin ignited the blade. An emerald column of searing light blazed forth.

"The weapon of a Jedi Knight, from a more civilized era," Yan said. Anakin extinguished the blade, as Dooku fiddled with Artoo's controls.

"I found the recording when I was cleaning him," Anakin said, as Artoo began playing it.

"I seem to have found it," Dooku said, as the young woman's image shimmered to life.

"_Count Dooku...you served the Organa family, many years ago. We are in desperate need of your help now in our struggle against the Empire. I have downloaded the plans to the Emperor's ultimate weapon into this little astrodroid. My mission to deliver him to Senator Organa on Alderaan has failed. You must see that he reaches Bail on Alderaan or all will be lost when the Emperor engages his weapon. Help me Count Dooku...you're my only hope," _the princess pleaded, as the transmission ended. Dooku sat back, deep in thought.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan," Dooku said. Anakin's eyes widened

"Me? You want me to come with you?" Anakin asked.

"I can't do this alone. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," Yan said.

"You should go, Ani. This is your big chance to leave this dreadful planet," Beru said, somewhat sadly.

"But I can't leave you. Come with us," Anakin pleaded.

"You know that Cliegg and Owen would never allow it. Just promise me you'll come back to visit me when you can," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm not leaving you. Come with me, please," he pleaded with his sister.

"Your destiny does not have to be to remain on this harsh planet forever, Beru," Dooku suggested.

"Don't let them control your life anymore. I'm not. We deserve better than this planet can offer us. Come with me. We'll go tell them now and there is nothing they can do to stop us," Anakin said. Beru smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I think I'd be lost without you, baby brother. And besides, someone has to watch out for you or who knows what trouble you'll get yourself into," Beru said.

"Come, we should get going. We need to be off planet before dusk," Yan said, as he ushered toward the entrance of his hovel. Anakin suddenly turned to him.

"Yan?" he asked.

"Yes Anakin?" he answered.

"Who were my parents?" he asked.

"That can be a topic of discussion once we are on our way. Right now, we must be going," Dooku said, as he watched Anakin walk out beside Beru.

"You'll find out everything in due time, Anakin…and I'm afraid it will be more than you'll ever want to know…" Dooku said regrettably, as he slowly followed them.

As he walked ahead, Anakin overheard and nearly stopped, though he kept on going. He wondered what it was that Dooku had to tell him. What could be so horrific about his parents that he was afraid to tell him right away?

He guessed he would find out soon...


	2. Escaping Tatooine

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here. 

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the AMAZING response to the first chapter. There's just a few things I'd like to clear up, as a lot of you mentioned some of the same things. There are many similarities to ANH and that was intentional, especially for the first chapter. This story will have Original Trilogy overtones, but a lot of things will also be very different. Anakin and Padme are in Luke's and Leia's general roles, but they are not Luke and Leia. As we progress, you will see major differences between them. Also, Leia may have fallen for the scoundrel. But Padme will fall for the shy farm boy in this story, so just so we're clear on that too. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. Now, without further delay, on with chapter 2. Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 2: Escaping Tatooine 

As they set off through the desert, they were forced to stop along the way, as they encountered a jawa transport that was a flame. The poor little creatures had been slaughtered and Anakin instantly wondered who could be so cruel.

"This had to be the Sand People," he said, as he dropped the remains of one of the little creatures in a fire where they had been putting the dead. 

"That is what we're meant to think," Yan replied. 

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, as he put his hands on Beru's shoulders. She had not taken well to seeing such a violent act of cruelty. The jawas were annoying little scavengers, but harmless and had never really hurt anyone. 

"This damage is too precise. It could not have been done with the weapons used by the Tuskans. And these tracks are side by side. Sand people travel single file. No, damage this precise could have only been done by a high caliber blaster with the accuracy only a Imperial Storm Trooper possesses," Yan said gravely. 

"But what would Imperial Storm Troopers want with the droids? And if they killed the jawas, because they had them...then they may have traced them back...home," Anakin said, as he ran to the speeder. 

"No...wait Anakin, it's too dangerous!" Yan called. 

"I may not have liked them. I may have even hated them sometimes...but I have to see if can help them," Anakin said. 

"Stay here Beru. I'll be back," he told her, as he started the engine. 

"Be careful!" she called, as he punched the throttle down and took off. 

* * *

The speeder zoomed across the sandy terrain and Anakin could see the black smoke billowing from the Lars farm. As he neared, he saw that the farm had been destroyed. Near the house lay the burnt remains of what was once a person. He didn't bother looking for both bodies and turned his head away from the gruesome scene. He quickly left the farm. If luck was with him, then he planned to never set foot on the Force forsaken planet again...

* * *

He returned with a solemn demeanor and Beru hugged him tightly. 

"There was nothing you could have done," Yan told him. 

"I know...I guess I just feel guilty," Anakin replied. 

"Why ever would you feel guilty, Ani? You did not kill them. This was not your fault," Beru said. 

"She's right. A Jedi must always focus on the here and now," Dooku added. 

"I know. I guess I feel guilty, because I'm having a hard time feeling sorry for them. I'm not sad that they're gone. What kind of person does that make me?" he wondered. 

"It makes you human. They were terrible to you, Ani. And if you want the truth, I'm not so sad that they're gone either. We were nothing more than servants to them and now were free. Let's leave this cursed place behind," Beru said. Anakin gave her a half smile and turned to Yan. 

"There's nothing left for us here. We want to leave with you and join the fight against the Empire," Anakin announced. Yan smiled. 

"Then you have taken another important step toward becoming a Jedi Knight. Mos Eisley will be the best place to charter a ship. Let us be on our way," Yan said. The three of them, along with the droids loaded into the speeder and set off again. Anakin Skywalker and Beru Whitesun were done with Tatooine...

* * *

"Mos Eisley space port. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Both of you stay close. It can get dangerous in places like these," Dooku mentioned, as Anakin slowed the speeder. His heart lurched into his throat, as he saw several Storm Troopers running an entry check point. He glanced over at Yan, who didn't seem fazed at all. 

"How long have you had these droids?" one asked Anakin. 

"About three or four seasons," he lied. 

"We need to see some identification," the Trooper ordered. 

"You don't need to see his identification," Yan replied, with a wave of his hand. 

"We don't need to see his identification," the Trooper parroted. 

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Yan said.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," he parroted.

"We can go about our business," Yan said.

"You can go about your business," he replied. 

"Move along," Yan said. 

"Move along," he said, waving them forward. Anakin and Beru looked at him in astonishment. 

"I thought we were done for. How did you get us past those Troops?" Anakin asked. 

"The Force can quite a suggestive power over the weak minded. You'll learn to wield that skin as well in time," Yan said, as he got out. Anakin and Beru followed him toward the Cantina. 

"Stay close. This place can get rough," Yan warned them, as they entered. Loud music assaulted their ears and they could see all kinds of strange beings. 

"Hey...we don't want their kind here," the bartender hollered at Anakin. He quickly realized that the man meant the droids.

"Threepio, maybe you and Artoo should wait outside for us," Anakin suggested. 

"I heartily agree sir," Threepio replied, as he and Artoo went outside. Anakin and Beru went up to the bar, as they waited for Yan, who was seeing about getting them transport off the planet. A hideous looking alien brushed past Anakin, growling at him as he did. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Anakin turned and saw it was a humanoid male addressing him. He had the most hideously deformed face Anakin had ever seen. 

"He doesn't like you," the man said. Anakin rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he replied. 

"I don't like you either. I'm a wanted man on twelve systems. You just better watch yourself," he threatened. This sleamo didn't scare Anakin in the slightest. 

"I'll be careful," he replied. The hideous man grabbed his arm. 

"You'll be dead!" he screamed. Anakin clenched his fists, ready to lay into this creep, when Yan stepped in. 

"This one hasn't done anything to you," Yan said. The disgusting man and his partner drew their blasters. But Yan ignited his sapphire blade, slicing through the arms of both men. He extinguished his blade and motioned for Anakin and Beru to follow him. The commotion quickly died and the Cantina went back to normal, as if nothing had happened. 

"I think I've found a suitable transport to take us to Alderaan," Dooku said, as he led them to a table, where a man sat with a Wookie. He was middle-aged, in his thirties, with reddish-brown hair, a mustache, and a neatly trimmed beard. He had hazel eyes and wore a navy blue tunic and black pants. He was armed with a blaster at his hip. 

"I'm Ben Kenobi. Chewie tells me that you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system," Ben said. 

"Yes...if it's a fast ship," Yan replied. Ben blanched. 

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" he asked.

"Should I have?" Yan questioned. Ben rolled his eyes. 

"Never mind, she's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" he asked. 

"Myself, the boy and girl, the two droids...and no questions asked," Yan said. Ben smirked. 

"Local trouble?" he asked. 

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," Yan replied. 

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it. And it will cost you. Ten thousand...all in advance," Ben said. Anakin's eyes widened. 

"Ten thousand! We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Anakin said. 

"Yes, but who's going to fly it, kid? Certainly not you," Ben chided.

"You bet I could. I bet I could rival your piloting skills any day!" Anakin refuted. But Yan held him back.

"We can pay you two thousand now and fifteen upon reaching Alderaan," Yan said. Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Seventeen," Ben stated. 

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a transport. We'll leave when you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four," Ben said. Yan nodded. 

"Perhaps your associate can take these two and the droids to the ship. I'd like to have a word with you, if I may," Yan requested. Ben shrugged. Anakin and Beru, along with the droids, followed Chewie out. Yan and Ben stared at each other for several moments. 

"It's been a long time...Obi-Wan," Yan said. 

"That name..." Ben began. 

"I know...it no longer has any meaning to you," Yan answered. 

"My name is Ben now. Obi-Wan is dead," he replied. 

"That is a shame. He would have made a great Jedi," Yan replied. Ben glared at him. 

"Don't patronize me, old man. Before the purge I was on my way to rot at Agri-Corps for the rest of my life. I was deemed unworthy to become an apprentice," Ben replied. 

"I'm sorry Ben, that should have never happened," Yan apologized. 

"That's him...isn't it? The child that destroyed the Jedi and the Republic," Ben said. 

"Anakin did not destroy the Jedi or the Republic! He was an infant at the time. No, it was the greed of both the Jedi and the Sith that destroyed us," Dooku refuted. 

"Wrong. It was his bastard father and his Sith Master that destroyed us, because of him!" Ben replied. 

"You can't possibly blame the boy. He has no idea who he really is or what happened all those years ago. He was raised by an adoptive mother. But I will tell him about his father. He has to know, but it will be done my way. He will know the man his father was...not the monster he became," Yan said. Ben looked at him in disbelief. 

"You're going to train him," he said. 

"Of course I am. He is the Chosen One," Yan replied. 

"The boy is dangerous! He'll destroy us all!" Ben exclaimed. 

"He will not fall. I will not fail him where I failed his father," Yan replied. 

"When Master Yoda finds out you're training him, he will stop you. The boy is too dangerous," Ben said. 

"I will not let Anakin be punished for his father's sins. Nor will I allow him to be punished for things he has not done," Yan said. 

"Yet," Ben replied. Yan shook his head. 

"Anakin will learn the ways of the Jedi. Only when he is ready will he learn of the prophecy and his past," Yan said sternly. 

"He won't hear a word from me. As far as I'm concerned, I don't even know you. But I still think you're making a big mistake. They dropped him on this sand ball with the hopes that he would never surface," Ben replied. 

"He was a baby, Ben. He didn't deserve the misfortune that was dealt to him," Yan snapped. 

"Siri didn't deserve to be murdered in the Temple, along with hundreds of other Jedi either. But it happened," Ben replied, as he stood. 

"Don't punish him for things he knows nothing about," Yan pleaded. 

"Just keep the brat in line and out of my way," Ben said, as he walked off. Yan sighed. Anakin was the only hope for the galaxy. He realized that Ben's reservations were warranted, though he didn't condone his obvious, unwarranted bitterness toward Anakin. 

"We'll prove them wrong, Ani. You are our last hope...and you will save us all, even if you have no idea of your significance," Yan said quietly, as he headed for the docking bay.

* * *

"Kenobi!" a voice called. Ben rolled his eyes and plastered a fake smile on his face. 

"Jango," he nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Boba," he said to the boy at his side. 

"You're in real hot water with Jabba, you know," Jango said. 

"Look, I just got a big job. It pays seventeen. Once I'm done, I'll be back to pay. Tell Jabba he'll have his money soon," Ben replied. Jango smirked. 

"Okay Kenobi, I'll give you one last shot to pay, but only because I like a chase, since I know I'll be hunting you down to drag your sorry carcass back here so Jabba can feed you to the Rancor," Jango sneered. Ben smirked. 

"You're too kind. Tell the fat slug I said hello," Ben replied, as he stalked off. 

* * *

As Yan walked toward the correct docking bay, a bounty hunter, a strange alien with a snout was following him. He raised a comlink to his mouth and said something into it in a language that was not Basic...

* * *

Ben arrived at the ship and Chewie rawled, signaling that everything was ready.

"Stop right there!" a male voice called, as several Storm Troopers infiltrated the docking bay. 

"Blast. It's time to go!" Obi-Wan called, as he and Yan ran up the ramp, followed by Chewie. 

"What's going on?" Anakin called. Ben pointed at him. 

"We've got company. Get strapped in," Ben ordered. Anakin took Beru's hand and Yan followed them into the cabin. With no small amount of effort, Ben and Chewie managed to take off and make the jump to hyperspace, en route to the Alderaan system. It was a bumpy take off, but all looked to be in order, as he and Chewie joined their passengers in the cabin. 

"Well, it was a rough take off, but everything is under control," Ben said. Yan ignored him and continued to instruct Anakin. Beru was silent, as she watched intently. What he saw unnerved him. While Ben had only been trained in the basics that all Jedi learn before they are chosen or not to become Jedi, even he could sense the incredible power that swelled inside the boy. 

"Well, don't everyone thank me at once," Ben grumbled, as he sat down. Anakin wore a visor and attempted to fend off the training probe, after being stung by it once already .

"Let the Force flow through you, Anakin. Feel...don't think," Yan instructed. Anakin did so and anticipated the probe's next strike, deactivating it. Impressed, Yan increased the level of difficultly with the probe's remote, without informing Anakin. The boy successfully blocked every single strike and deactivated it again. 

"You learn quickly, Anakin. This will serve you well in your training," Yan said. Anakin removed the visor and extinguished the blade, before sitting down. 

"Did you train my father?" Anakin asked. 

"You are very perceptive, young one. But yes, I did train your father, before he was murdered by the Emperor's dark agent," Yan replied. 

"What was his name?" Anakin asked. 

"His name is not as important as the one he gave you. Anakin means warrior and he knew you would be a great one," Yan said. 

"You're not going to tell me their names, are you?" Anakin replied. 

"The tale of the fall of the Republic is very long and detailed. You will learn the details of your heritage when I feel you are ready to accept them. For now, we shall simply say that both your parents were great warriors, whose lives were ended tragically by the evildoing of Emperor Palpatine and his powerful apprentice, Darth Vader. The Jedi are almost all but extinct. You are the galaxy's last hope, Ani," Yan said. Ben snorted. 

"If you want my advice, kid, then I'd tell you to get away from this crazy old man," Ben said. 

"Well, I don't. You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Anakin questioned. 

"Oh, the Force is real. But I refuse to live like a servant to this all powerful entity that turns on you every chance it gets. It's content to pull your strings like a puppet and make you do what it wants...but when it's done with you, then it tosses you aside like yesterday's garbage. It will do the same to you. Your power is all that it wants," Ben said smugly. 

"The Force is not the cruel and evil thing Mr. Kenobi makes it out to be. The Force is our guide and it lends us the power we need to help people who cannot help themselves," Yan said. 

"Yes...but forget about helping yourself, because anything selfish is strictly taboo," Ben replied bitterly. Anakin looked at him strangely, but turned his attention back to Yan, as he spoke. 

"The Force is strong with you, Anakin. And you will write the future of the Jedi," Yan told him. 

"_Or destroy them all over again,"_ Ben thought to himself bitterly.

* * *

Princess Padme was escorted to the bridge, where Governor Tarkin awaited her arrival. 

"Ah...Princess Padme. I'm so glad you could join us. I have decided to give you one last chance to tell us where the Rebel base is located," Tarkin said. 

"I told you that I don't know anything about that," Padme replied.

"Then the people of Alderaan will suffer. Tell us the location or I will demonstrate the power of this fully operational battle station on the planet that took you in after your exile!" Tarkin yelled. 

"You can't...Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons!" Padme cried. 

"Tell us the location of the Rebel base," Tarkin growled, as he stared down at her menacingly. She lowered her head. 

"Dantooine...on Dantooine," she replied sadly. 

"There. You see, Lord Vader, she can be made to see reason. You may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered. 

"WHAT!" Padme exclaimed. 

"You are far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote for a proper demonstration," Tarkin replied. 

"No..." Padme cried, as she struggled against Vader, who held her back. Padme watched sadly, as Alderaan was completely obliterated by the Death Star's super weapon. She offered no resistance, as she was taken back to her cell.

* * *

Dooku watched, impressed as Anakin continued to train, when suddenly a wave of pure terror assaulted him through the Force. Anakin removed his visor, sensing that something was amiss. 

"Something terrible has happened," Anakin said. 

"Very perceptive again, Anakin. Something has happened. It was as if millions ofpeople cried out in terror for a brief second, before they were silenced," Yan said, sensing that Ben had felt it too, though he was ignoring it. There was a sudden chiming and Yan followed Ben to the cockpit. 

* * *

Ben slowly brought them out of hyperspace and the ship rocked, as they encountered a massive amount of debris. 

"We felt the ship shudder. What's going on?" Anakin asked. Looks like we came out in the middle a meteor shower. Get in back, kid, and take your sister with you," Ben snapped. 

"But where's Alderaan?" Anakin asked. 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It's not there. It's been totally blown away," Ben replied. 

"But how?" Anakin wondered. 

"By the Empire," Yan answered. 

"That's impossible! Not even a Super Star Destroyer has enough fire power to destroy an entire planet," Ben replied. Suddenly, they heard a distinct soundof an Imperial TIE fighter, as it jetted ahead of them. 

"He followed us!" Anakin cried. 

"That's a short range fighter. How did he get all the way out here on his own?" Ben wondered, as he tried to stabilize them.

"I think he's heading for that small moon," Anakin pointed. Yan's eyes widened. 

"That's no moon. It's a space station," Yan stated. 

"It's too big to be a space station," Ben argued. Suddenly, the console began flashing, as they reared the structure. 

"What's that flashing?" Anakin pointed. He recoiled his hand, as Ben smacked it away. 

"It is a space station," Yan reiterated. 

"Yeah...I think you're right. Chewie, what's pulling us?" he asked. Chewie rawled. 

"We're caught in the tractor beam. I'm going to try and shake us free," Ben said, but his efforts were in vain. 

"It's too late. We must hide ourselves. They cannot find us," Yan said. 

"Everyone in back. Their basic scanners won't register anything in the floor panels. After that, I hope you have a plan, old man," Ben said. 

"The Force will guide us," Yan replied cryptically. Ben groaned. 

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," he grumbled. 

The Death Star's tractor beam pulled the small craft in and docked it. Imperial Storm Troopers stood by for a ship scan and search...


	3. Fated Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 3:

"The scanner isn't detecting anything," The Officer reported to his Commander.

"Search the ship," the Commander ordered, as two Storm Troopers carried up a blue case to begin searching. The Officer heard a crash, but a few minutes later, a Trooper waved down at him. He nodded and went back to his post. The Trooper went back up the ramp and removed his helmet, revealing him to be Ben.

"You better have a damn good plan, old man," Ben snapped, as Anakin removed his helmet.

"You know, all you do is talk. I don't see you coming up with anything better," Anakin retorted. Ben smirked and approached him.

"Want to make something of it, farm brat?" Ben taunted.

"Stop it. This isn't solving anything," Beru said, coming between them.

"She's right. I am going to slip out and find a terminal where I can disable the tractor beam. The three of you and Chewie will find a control room and have Artoo tap into the databank. We might as well learn everything we can while we're here. Get in and then get back to the ship as quickly as possible," Yan said. They nodded in understanding, as Yan slipped down the ramp and into the shadows.

"You should have let that old fossil stay buried on that sand ball, kid. Let's get this over with," Ben snapped, as he put his helmet back on. Anakin did as well. The four of them quickly slipped into the nearby control room with Artoo.

* * *

"Sir, we have found a base on Dantooine, but our sources indicate that it's been abandoned for some time," the Officer reported.

"She lied to us! Terminate her immediately," Tarkin ordered. Vader loomed near him.

"I sense something is amiss. There is a presence I have not felt since I was in the company of my old Master," Vader mentioned.

"Count Dooku? I'm sure he's dead by now," Tarkin responded.

"No...it is unmistakable. And yet...there is another powerful presence I cannot make sense of. I must find out who it belong to," Vader said, as he headed for the lift. He was torn between the need to find his old Master and kill him and this curiosity he had about this new presence he sensed, for it truly was powerful. He finally decided to seek out this new presence and find out who this person was...

* * *

Artoo hooked up to the terminal once they made it to the control room.

"I hope that old man knows what he's doing. If we get caught, we're Bantha poodoo," Ben said.

"Yan is a great man. He'll get that traitor beam deactivated," Anakin said confidently. Artoo whirled and clicked with excitement.

"What's he saying?" Anakin asked Threepio.

"He says she's here," Threepio translated.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Princess Padme," Threepio answered.

"The Princess?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes...and oh dear, I'm afraid they've scheduled her for execution," Threepio answered.

"No..." Anakin said gravely, as he turned to Ben.

"We've got to help her," Anakin said. Ben scoffed.

"Not me kid. And the old man told us to get done here and get back to the ship," Ben replied.

"He didn't know she was here. They're going to kill her!" Anakin said.

"Better her than me," Ben replied. Anakin glared at him and picked up his helmet.

"Do you think that you can look after Beru for me or will that be too much trouble?" Anakin snapped.

"She'll be fine. Get going, hero boy," Ben replied, in a condescending manner.

"Ani, be careful!" Beru called.

"I will. You should be safe here...I hope," he said, glaring at Ben, as he placed his helmet on and exited the control room. Beru turned to Ben and glared.

"You could have gone to help him," Beru scolded.

"Look farm girl, I don't even want to be here. If your troublesome brother wants to run off and get himself killed, more power to him. But not me, sister. I look out for number one," Ben said, pointing to himself.

"I already got more than I bargained for on this little adventure. Once we get out of this, I'm getting my money and then you'll never have to look at me again," Ben snapped.

"Good. I'll be counting the hours until we're rid of you. It's plainly obvious that you care nothing for anyone else but yourself. You know, my brother will be a hero after he rescues the princess. I would have through that you of all people would have wanted a piece of that," Beru said. Ben snorted.

"Farm boy is no hero. He's walking into an Imperial detention block. No princess or reward is worth that," Ben replied.

"You don't know Ani like I do. When he's determined, nothing can stop him," Beru replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ben mumbled to himself...

* * *

Yan stilled himself in the shadows, as a couple Officers passed by. Once they were gone, he slipped through the quiet corridor and finally reached one of the main control terminals. It was on a suspended platform, several feet up. But the station was only manned by three Officers. Using the Force, he played a simple mind trick on the Officers, easily diverting their attention elsewhere. Discreetly, Yan began climbing up to the terminal...

* * *

Anakin received a few strange stares, as he made his way to the detention block, disguised as a Storm Trooper. For one thing, most Troopers traveled in groups of two or more, never solitary. And another, he was too tall and lanky for the suit. It didn't fit probably and he was afraid it was quite noticeable. He noticed he had started to gather about three Officers following him. Like Yan had taught him, he opened himself to the Force, trying to find a way to ditch them. And what he felt made him shiver. There was a very dark presence, closing in on him as well. As he neared the detention block, he rounded the corner quickly and jumped, grabbing a hold of a ceiling beam. He pulled himself up into an open exhaust vent. Inside the shaft, he could see high powered fans on either side of him. He peered down at the Officers and waited.

"I think we have a breach. I'll inform Lord Vader at once. You two, begin a rank inspection. We have one or more imposters," the commanding Officer said, as they left. Anakin raised his comlink to his lips.

"Artoo, what cell is the princess in?" Anakin asked.

_"Whirl...whorl..." _Artoo answered.

"40A. Thanks," Anakin replied, as he tossed the helmet away and shed the uniform. He hopped down and ran through the corridor in the cell block. He found 40A and opened the door. The princess sat up, startled, looking at him suspiciously.

"It's okay. My name is Anakin and I'm here with Count Dooku. We've got to hurry," he said, as he held his hand out. Hearing the name Count Dooku, she immediately took his hand, as he led her out. Anakin was about to lead her back the way he came, but he saw a commotion.

"Damn..." he swore, knowing they couldn't go that way.

"I've seen them go this way. I don't know where it leads, but it has to be better than what's that way," Padme said. Anakin nodded.

"I agree," he said, as he led her down the corridor, as it curved around into another. Anakin led her to the lift and as it opened, they came face to face with two Storm Troopers.

"Put your hands up!" they ordered, as they raised their blasters. Thinking quickly, Anakin ignited his light saber and slashed through both Troopers, killing them. Anakin looked at the glowing blade in amazement, before extinguishing it. He sill didn't quite believe that he had just done that. The Princess was also looking at him in amazement. He took her hand and pulled her onto the lift.

"Stop that lift!" he heard several shout, as Officers and Troopers advanced on them. Anakin activated the lift, taking them down.

"We should be able to make it back to the ship once we get to the bottom level, your highness," Anakin told her. She smiled.

"You don't have to call me that. Please, just call me Padme," she replied. Her smile made his heart skip a beat.

"All right, Padme," he said.

"You're a Jedi," she mentioned, with admiration.

"Oh...no, not yet anyway. I've only just begun my training under Master Yan," Anakin replied.

"Well, you had me fooled," she replied, watching him blush faintly. Suddenly, the lift came to an abrupt halt.

"Uh oh," Anakin said, as he pressed the down button. But the controls didn't respond.

"They must have halted the lifts," Padme concluded.

"Artoo, activate elevator 41789. We need to be going down," Anakin said into his comlink.

_"Whirl..."_ Artoo responded. Suddenly, the lift activated, but they were going up.

"Oh no, they're bringing us back up," Padme said.

"Well, we won't be here for long then," Anakin replied, as he ignited his blade and began cutting a large hole in the bottom of the lift. Once the hole was cut, he took his grabbling cable from his belt and hooked one end around his belt buckle, while hooking the other down on the shaft cable.

"You trust me, right?" he asked. She nodded, as he took her hand.

"Just hold on tight," he said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. The lift came to a stop and Anakin lifted them up, jumping through the hole he'd made. They went skidding down the elevator shaft attached to the shaft cable, holding onto each other tightly. Anakin's feet landed firmly on the ground and Padme raised her head from his chest. Anakin heard something coming toward them and looked up to see the elevator coming back down. He grabbed Padme around the waist and rolled them onto the ground, out of the way, as the lift came to a stop on the ground floor. Anakin looked down at her and they both blushed furiously at their position, as she was pinned beneath him. Anakin got to his feet quickly and helped her up. The lift door slid open and revealed four Troopers and two Officers. Anakin's saber blazed to life, as the first one fired. Padme yelped and pulled herself behind Anakin, as he blocked three blaster bolts, sending them right back at their owners. He advanced on the two Officers and the last Trooper, slashing through them. He grabbed a blaster from one of the dead Troopers and handed it to Padme. He took her hand and led her through the dark, basement corridors.

* * *

Yan returned to the control room, having successfully deactivated the tractor beam. The whole base suddenly seemed a buzz with activity though and he was anxious for them to escape. As he entered, he noticed that Anakin was missing.

"Where's Anakin?" Yan demanded.

"He went after some princess," Ben replied.

"Princess Padme is here?" Yan asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, hero boy went to rescue her," Ben replied, rolling his eyes.

"And you didn't go with him?!" Yan exclaimed.

"I'm not his keeper, nor do I care about some spoiled little princess. Now, if you have the tractor beam deactivated, then let's get out of here," Ben said.

"We can't leave Ani behind," Beru exclaimed.

"Then he and the princess better hurry or we're leaving without them. Come on Chewie," Ben said. Yan blocked his way.

"Move it Gramps," Ben said, with a dangerous edge.

"Princess Padme is vital to the survival of the Rebellion. Anakin is vital to the survival of the galaxy. He is the only one that can destroy the Sith," Yan said quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure he will destroy them...right after he joins them," Ben spat.

"Ben, he is this galaxy's last hope," Yan insisted.

"Move out of the way, old man, or I'll move you myself," Ben said dangerously. Yan stepped aside and let him and Chewie go, before he took Beru's hand and followed after him, intending to keep him from taking off as long as possible. On their way to the ship, they were surrounded by Storm Troopers.

"Oh blast," Ben griped, as he and Chewie drew their blasters. Yan drew his saber and ignited the blade, making sure he kept Beru close, as blaster fire erupted around them...

* * *

The only light around them in the dark corridors was the flashing red alarm lights, indicating that the whole base was on alert. Anakin had a bad feeling that this meant they had discovered the others as well. Suddenly, blue rays erupted before them.

"Ray shields!" Padme cried, as they appeared behind them as well.

"They're trying to box us in," Anakin said, as Padme raised her blaster to the wall, blasting an open hole.

"I have no idea where that leads to," she said. He took her hand.

"I'm sure it's better than here," he replied, as he pulled her through the opening and they landed on their feet, knee deep in water.

"This must be one of the water tanks," Padme suggested. Suddenly, she yelped, as the water pumps opened and began spraying water down on them.

"They're trying to drown us!" Padme cried. Anakin looked all around and found a ceiling hatch. He found a ladder on the wall and climbed up.

"Hurry Anakin!" Padme cried. He noticed that the water was already rising past her waist. He ignited his blade and thrust it through the durasteel hatch, slowly melting it. He extinguished his saber and pried the mangled hatch open with all his might.

"Swim to the ladder, Padme!" he called. She did so, but suddenly felt her foot slide into a crevice. She pulled hard, but could not get free.

"My foot...it's stuck!" she cried, as she went under, as the water was well over her head now.

"No...Padme!" Anakin cried, as he dove into the water. He found her quickly and yanked her foot free. He pulled her to the surface and she gasped for air. He helped her to the ladder and she began climbing with him right behind her, as they crawled through the open hatch, which put them in a lit ventilation shaft. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thanks to you," she replied.

"If we keep following the vents this way, I think they'll take us to the docking bay," Anakin said. Padme nodded and followed him, as they began crawling through the air shafts. Anakin led them through what seemed like miles of air vents, before they reached an end, where a fan was blowing. He opened the vent cover. Seeing that the coast was clear, he rolled out. He reached up and helped Padme down. She stumbled, but he caught her, before she could fall. Their eyes locked for several long seconds, as they seemed captivated by each other.

"Come on...the docking bay shouldn't be far now," Anakin said, as he took her hand and led her through the corridor.

"Stop right there!" a Storm Trooper yelled, as he and three others began firing at them. Anakin reached a sliding door and pressed the panel, opening it. He closed the door behind them and extended the bridge. He led Padme across, as the four Troopers entered, also following them across. Anakin reached the other side and collapsed the bridge. Three of the Storm Troopers cried out, as they fell into the abyss below. One hung on the edge and grabbed Padme's ankle. She raised her blaster and shot him, causing him to fall, then blasted the control panel.

"That should keep more from following us," Padme said, as he led her through another hallway.

"If I'm right, the docking bay isn't far now," he said, as they rounded the corner and ran right into a frightening masked figure, garbed in all black. Anakin heard Padme gasp in fear.

"Vader..." she whispered. Anakin stared at the horrifying visage of the person...he had been told had killed his father.

"The Princess has been scheduled for termination on charges of treason. Release her to me...and you may be spared," Vader said.

"Not a chance, you monster," Anakin growled, as he kept Padme close.

"It is unwise to test me, boy," Vader said, as he ignited his crimson blade. Anakin ignited his emerald blade, ready to defend Padme.

"The Force is strong with you, boy. But you are no match for the power of the dark side," Vader roared, as he brought his blade down on Anakin. The young man raised his own blade and met Vader's in a deadlock.

"Your thoughts betray you. Your concern for the Princess will be your undoing," Vader said.

"I won't let you hurt her...or anyone else," Anakin growled in response, as he struggled against Vader's oppressive strength. The dark warrior made several vicious strikes, all of which the boy blocked, surprising Vader.

"You have much anger and untrained potential. Join me...and I can teach you what true power us," Vader said.

"I'll pass," Anakin spat in reply.

"Then...you must be destroyed..." Vader said, as he used a Force push to knock the young novice on his back. Vader raised his blade, preparing to strike and Padme screamed.

"Anakin!" she cried. Vader's arm froze, as he heard the name.

"Anakin..." he said, a slight twinge in his deep voice. Padme raised her blaster and fired at the masked monster. But Vader absorbed the blaster bolts in his palm, before using the Force to pull the weapon from her hand.

"You have been much too troublesome, Princess. I believe it is time I take care of you once and for all," Vader said, as he constricted Padme's airway.

"No...NO! Stop...please STOP!" Anakin cried.

"Join me Anakin...and I will spare her for you," Vader said. Anakin caught her in his arms, before she could fall. Padme shook her head weakly, begging him not to give in to Vader.

"Release her Vader!" Yan demanded, as he arrived. Distracted by his old Master, Vader did so and Padme gasped for air.

"Anakin...get her back to the ship," Yan ordered.

"But what about you?" Anakin asked.

"I'll be along. Go now," Yan replied. Anakin lifted Padme into his arm and carried her, as he ran into the docking bay.

"You shouldn't promise the boy anything. You won't be leaving here today," Vader said.

"Oh, I have no intention of dying today. It is my duty to make sure you never get your hands on him," Yan replied.

"So, that is him. The Chosen One surfaces at last," Vader said, as their blades clashed furiously.

"He will be the end of you and your evil Master," Yan promised.

"No, you old fool. My son will join me," Vader refuted.

"He is not your son. The boy's father is dead...lost in the darkness," Yan spat back.

"Interesting. Is that what you told him?" Vader asked in a taunting manner.

"That is all he will know for now," Yan stated.

"The truth will crush him and make him ripe for the dark side. My Master will be pleased to learn of this development," Vader said.

"Your Master will never get his hands on Anakin. I will not allow it!" Yan roared.

"You'll be dead and won't be able to stop us!" Vader roared back, as they slashed feverishly.

"What would she think? What would she think if she knew what you had planned for her son?" Yan questioned.

"Leave her out of this!" Vader roared.

"She would never allow you to harm him and nor will I," Yan said, as he parried Vader's blade. With a powerful Force shove, Yan pushed his old apprentice away and hurried to the Millennium Falcon, as it hovered off the ground. He jumped onto the ramp, just as it closed and the ship sailed out of the docking bay, into open space. Vader seethed, as he watched the ship escape.

"Sir, we are tracking them," his commanding Officer reported.

"I will be in my chambers. Let me know where they land, the minute they do," Vader ordered.

"Yes Sir,"

"Anakin..." Vader said, as he turned and headed for the lift, his black cloak swirling at his feet, as he walked with a powerful stride...


	4. Arrival on Yavin IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know you're all anxious to find out who Anakin's parents were and I promise that will come as we progress with the story. For now, enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 4: Arrival on Yavin IV

Ben sighed in relief, as he made the jump to hyperspace safely. He decided to go back and find out where they wanted to go, so he could get rid of them. As he entered the cabin, he saw Anakin kneeling beside the princess, who was laying on a bench. She coughed and he helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Here Ani," Beru said, handing him a cup of water. He helped her sip at it and then slowly sit up.

"Thank you. You saved my life...again," she said. Anakin blushed under her gaze.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you...especially after all we went through to escape in the first place," he replied. She smiled back and blushed under his gaze. Beru cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Oh...um Padme, this is my sister Beru," Anakin introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Beru. Your brother is a hero," Padme said. Beru smiled.

"Yes, I always knew he was special, even when he was being a pain," Beru said, as she ruffled his hair, loving the embarrassed look on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too, your highness," Beru continued.

"Please, call me Padme," she replied.

"I hate to break up this lovely little party, but I need to know where I can rid of the lot of you," Ben said. Padme blanched at his rudeness.

"I am assuming we will be heading for the Alliance base, am I correct, milady?" Yan asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Please set our course for Yavin IV, Captain," Padme replied.

"Good. And I expect to be paid for my trouble," Ben said. Padme couldn't suppress a glare she had for him.

"Of course Captain. You'll be paid and then you can be on your way," Padme snapped back. Ben smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you, your highness," he replied, as he went back to the cockpit.

"Sorry about him. I don't know what his problem is," Anakin replied.

"Yes, he made it perfectly clear that he cares only about himself," Beru stated.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon soared over the lush, green forest of Yavin IV. Hidden among the trees was the Alliance base. Ben and Chewie were give immediate landing clearance when it was made clear that Princess Padme was aboard. They brought the ship in and docked, before lowering the ramp. Padme gratefully accepted Anakin's hand and he helped her down. Beru followed her down and Anakin helped her as well. Yan followed her, as did Ben and Chewie. Lastly, Threepio and Artoo came down the ramp, bickering as usual. Padme gasped, as she saw the people who waited to greet them.

"Bail? Breha?" she questioned in disbelief. They smiled kindly at her, as she threw her arms around them.

"We're so glad you're safe," Breha said, as she hugged her tightly.

"I...thought you were on Alderaan...when it was destroyed," Padme sniffed, not being able to hold back her tears.

"When General Ackbar informed us that you had been captured by Vader, we left for the Alliance base right away to find out more," Bail replied.

"We've been so worried. We heard all sorts of rumors. Some were saying you'd been executed, others said they were torturing you," Breha fretted.

"I'm fine. I was rescued," Padme replied.

"Then you received the distress signal after all, Master Dooku?" Bail asked.

"Yes, but it was my young protégé that rescued the princess and quite valiantly might I add," Yan replied.

"Yes, it was Anakin that saved me," Padme added.

"Then you have our eternal thanks, Anakin. You saved the woman who is like our little sister," Bail said, shaking Anakin's hand.

"I'm just glad I could be there. I wasn't about to let them kill her," Anakin replied.

"I'm so sorry about Alderaan. I wish...I could have stopped them," Padme said.

"Padme, it's not your fault and we will not have you blaming yourself," Breha replied.

"My wife is right. You couldn't prevent the Empire's evil any more than we could. There will be no blame or guilt," Bail added. Padme nodded.

"You must all be famished. Let's retire to the dining hall. Then, we'll show our new honored guests to their sleep quarters," Breha said. They nodded and followed the Prince and Princess of Alderaan...

* * *

As they entered the dining hall, Padme spotted two more friends, waiting to greet her.

"We are so relieved that you're okay," Zena Antilles said, as she hugged Padme with one arm, while in her other arm, she cradled her infant son Wedge.

"It's good to see you Zena, and you too, Jagged," Padme replied.

"We're glad you're safe. It gives the Alliance much hope in these bleak times, for we feared the worst for a while," Jagged replied.

"Well, then you should thank him. This is Anakin Skywalker. He rescued me when I was aboard the Death Star. This is his sister Beru, Captain Ben Kenobi and his first mate Chewbacca, our pilots. And of course, you're familiar with Count Dooku," Padme said.

"Of course. It's nice to see you again, Master Dooku. And it's nice to meet the rest of you. Let's enjoy evening meal and then we may discuss everything as needed," Jagged suggested. They all agreed and sat down to dinner together.

* * *

As their eating slowed, conversation increased, Padme and Beru were finding that despite their different backgrounds, they had a lot to talk about and were getting along very well. At the other end of the table though, the conversation turned much more serious.

"So, will you be staying long, Master Dooku?" Bail asked.

"Yes, I believe Yavin will be just the place to begin Anakin's training. It is strong in the Force. Also, both he and Beru seem to be adjusting well so far. They didn't have an easy life on Tatooine, but it seems they've made a good friend in the princess," Yan said, as they observed the three young people, as they talked and laughed together. Bail smiled.

"Yes, I haven't seen Padme this relaxed in...well, ever," Bail replied.

"Anakin is also an excellent pilot, Mr. Antilles, if you'd like to find a place for him in your ranks," Yan said. Jagged nodded.

"I always need good pilots, especially if we're able to find a weakness in the Death Star," Jagged replied. As dinner ended, Zena showed Anakin and Beru to their rooms, which were across from Padme's. In Bail's wing of the base, there was also a common room where they could gather if they wished. Anakin and Beru had gone there to sit in front of the fire, after cleaning up and putting on fresh clothes that were provided for them. Beru laughed at her little brother, who was out on the balcony, looking around in wonder.

"Stop laughing at me," he chided.

"I'm sorry, but they're just trees, Ani," she giggled.

"Last time I checked, we didn't have trees on Tatooine. I've never seen so much green plant life before," he replied.

"I know, but it's starting to get colder. Come in, before you get sick," Beru replied. Anakin ignored her and continued to gaze out at the scenery, despite the slowly darkening sky. Padme came in and she watched her brother's attention become immediately drawn to her.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Padme said.

"Not at all," Beru replied. Anakin came inside and sat down too, now that Padme had joined them. He couldn't take his eyes off her and it had been the same during dinner. Beru had noticed she had shed her battle uniform for a pair of black shin length leggings and a sky blue wrap top, which left just a tiny portion of her midriff bare.

"Well, I think I'm going to retire for the night," Beru said, as she rose.

"Okay. Goodnight Beru," Padme said.

"Goodnight Padme. Don't stay up too late, Ani," Beru called.

"Enjoying the view?" Padme asked, as she stepped toward the balcony.

"It's beautiful," he replied. The landscape was beautiful, but the beautiful view he was referring to was right before him. He joined her on the balcony, enjoying the crisp night air.

"We didn't have grass or trees on Tatooine. It was all sand for miles and miles. I hate sand," he said.

"Then I guess you don't miss home much?" she asked.

"Not at all. Tatooine is a miserable place to live. I hated it there," he replied, watching the soft breeze waft through her long, chocolate curls. She had to be angel...he was positive she just had to be.

"What about you? I'm sure you miss your home planet," he said.

"I miss Naboo terribly sometimes, but Alderaan became home. But now...it's gone," she said sadly.

_"Stupid Bantha rear! Why the heck did you bring up that subject!"_ Anakin mentally scolded himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up," he regretted.

"It's okay. Maybe someday, I'll be able to return to Naboo," she replied, giving a soft smile to let him know she was not offended or angry with him.

"I remember hearing you were exiled. I think it's terrible that they would do something like that," he said.

"It was. But I've always believed in standing up for what I believe in," she replied.

"That's admirable. Most people wouldn't have that kind of courage," he said. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she replied, as tears welled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since I've seen my real family. Sometimes, I fear I may never see them again...not as long as the Empire rules," Padme cried. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize. You have every right to be upset about something like that," he said, consoling her.

"I guess so. But I have good friends and a couple of wonderful new friends," she replied, smiling at him. It was his turn to blush bashfully.

"What about you? Did you leave anyone behind on Tatooine?" she asked.

"No, my adoptive mother died when I was thirteen. I never knew my real parents. I think they were killed by Vader, or at least my father was, from what Master Yan told me. I don't know much about them, other than the fact that my father was a Jedi too," he said.

"I'm so sorry, that's terrible. Vader is a monster," Padme said bitterly. Anakin nodded.

"I want to train hard, so I can avenge him," Anakin replied.

"That is noble and also very brave. Promise you'll be careful though. Vader is extremely dangerous," she said. He nodded.

"I will," he promised.

"We should retire. I feel tomorrow may be a busy day," she said. He nodded.

"I'm sure," he replied.

"Goodnight Anakin. You were a true hero today," she replied, as she kissed his cheek, before leaving quietly, a smile on her face. She left Anakin behind, who was stricken with awe, as he touched his cheek.

"Master Ani...is there anything I can get you before I shut down?" Threepio asked.

"She kissed me Threepio. I mean...it was on the cheek, but wow...she's wow..." Anakin said, as he walked off to his room in a daze.

"Humans. I'll never understand them," Threepio complained.

* * *

"Well...have they landed?" Tarkin demanded, as Captain Motti approached.

"Yes my Lord. We have tracked them to the Yavin quadrant. Preliminary scans indicate that they are likely on the fourth planet, as it is the most suitable for supporting life of any kind," Motti reported.

"Set our course for Yavin IV. We will crush the Rebellion this time...once and for all," Tarkin growled. Vader approached the view window and gazed out at the sides.

"Soon my son...soon," he said...

* * *

Count Dooku sat quietly in front of the comm station in his quarters, waiting patiently for it to make the connection, as the crackling fire popped in the background. During the Jedi purge, a few others had also managed to escape. Now he, along with these other five survivors made up the last of the Jedi. The situation of the galaxy had been deemed all but hopeless by his surviving comrades. But Yan believed differently. They believed there was no one powerful enough to defeat Sidious and his masked apprentice. But he knew differently as well. He knew that if Anakin was trained, that he would become extremely powerful. But there was only so much Yan could teach him. He needed to be trained by all the remaining Jedi to ensure their success against the Sith. But convincing the rest of the Jedi of this fact would not be easy. But Yan Dooku was a stubborn man and would not take no for an answer. He would train Anakin on his own if the rest refused to help and he would then hope what he could teach Anakin would be enough. His thoughts were interrupted by the five holograms that shimmered to life before him. The hologram of Master Yoda appeared in the center. Yoda had been hiding on Degobah for the last twenty years. Degobah was completely devoid of technology with the exception of Yoda's holo projector. To his right was one of the Order's most successful students. But while Mace Windu of Haruun Kal was strong in the Force, he lacked in ability to accept change. He had once been in favor of training Anakin when he was an infant, because of the fact that Anakin's midichlorian was so astounding. But Mace would not be so easily convinced to train an adult Anakin. To Mace's right was one he knew he could count on for support. Shaak Ti had been good friends with Anakin's mother and knew she would have an instant fondness for the young man. To Master Yoda's left was a man they considered a maverick, much like himself. Quinlan Vos drifted often into the gray area, making his methods unorthodox, but effective. Unfortunately, Vos still had a great deal of anger toward Anakin's father and Yan worried that it might translate to Anakin. And finally, to his left sat Luminara Unduli. Master Unduli was reasonable and level headed. But she always erred to the side of caution...too cautious for Yan at times. It was not often when she did not side with Master Yoda. He too had respect for his old Master, but even Yoda was wrong on many occasions.

"Greetings Master Dooku," Yoda said. Yan bowed.

"Greetings Masters," Yan said.

"Called us here to discuss something of vital importance, I sense. Tell us now, you will," Yoda said. Yan nodded.

"Yes Master. I have come before you tonight to discuss Anakin Skywalker...and his subsequent training," Yan stated. The others were silent for several long seconds.

"Discussed this we have. Trained the boy...will not be," Yoda said sternly.

"We must be cautious with Anakin. His powers could be very dangerous if he were to fall like his father," Luminara said.

"Anakin is extremely gifted. He can destroy the Sith if he is trained to do so," Yan argued.

"Or we could train him and he could turn on us all, just like his father," Quinlan argued.

"You cannot condemn Anakin for his father's actions!" Yan refuted.

"Watch me," Vos replied.

"Stop this now! Have we even considered the possibility that Anakin may be more his mother's son than his father's? Because if this is true, then he could very well save us all," Shaak interjected. Yan smiled.

"Thank you Shaak. I have watched Anakin grow and mature. He is very much his mother's son. There was a time when most of you refuted that Anakin even had a father or have you forgotten your wonderful little theory? You kept shoving that blasted prophecy down their throats. Every suggestion you made to the possibility that his father had nothing to do with Anakin's conception broke both of their hearts a little more each day," Yan said. The others had remorseful looks on their faces.

"He may have fallen for the Sith deception. But we delivered him to the Sith like a neatly wrapped package. The only crime they committed was falling in love, which we all know is really no crime. But we made it out to be and we had the gall to even suggest raising Anakin in the crechling, rather than his mother's own arms! We all share a part of the blame for the fall of the Republic...but Anakin does not," Yan said passionately.

"Too old for training, the boy is," Yoda argued.

"He has remarkable, untrained potential. The first day I put a saber in his hands, he was already mastering the training probes. He even...he even faced Vader when he rescued Princess Padme aboard the Death Star...and held his own," Yan said, stunning them all.

"He...he faced Vader?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"Yes...and when Vader heard his name...he hesitated," Yan stated.

"Then...then perhaps there is hope for him, after all," Shaak said.

"Don't be a fool, Shaak. Vader was simply surprised by this revelation. He will think nothing of cutting the boy down next time," Quinlan replied.

"You are wrong, Vos. He has always been very conflicted...and now may be even more so. But that is not the point. Anakin is the subject here," Yan said.

"And what makes you think the boy will not join his father?" Vos asked.

"Because Vader made a critical error when he tried to kill the princess. Anakin will never trust him after that. He is very fond of her," Yan replied. Yoda grunted.

"Too attached the boy is," Yoda grumbled.

"If trained correctly, his attachments could be his greatest strength," Shaak said.

"Perhaps...or they could be his greatest weakness," Luminara said skeptically. Yoda grunted again in a grumpy manner.

"Hmm...train the boy with or without our approval, I suppose you will," Yoda said, glaring at his old padawan.

"Yes Master, I will train him. But it would be to Anakin's benefit if he was trained by all of us," Yan said.

"And how do you suggest we go about this?" Mace asked.

"I will begin his training for the first three to four months. Then, I will send him to one of you for the next few months. We will allow him a brief one or two week periods of leave in between his training sessions to visit his sister Beru and the princess, before he leaves for his next training retreat," Yan proposed.

"I will happily assist you in Anakin's training," Shaak said.

"I want no part of it," Quinlan replied.

"While the boy's skills are promising, I believe he should be tested further," Mace suggested.

"I was hoping you would suggest that, Master Windu, for I have just the test," Yan said.

"Go on," Mace urged.

"Princess Padme recently acquired the plans to the Death Star. I believe we will find a weakness and Anakin will participate in the assault. I believe that he will be the one that destroys the monstrosity. If he does so, then I believe it will be a sufficient test in proving he is in need of training," Yan said.

"If he can pull off such a feat...then I will agree to assist in his training," Mace said.

"I still don't like it," Quinlan said.

"He stood up to Vader and held his own...untrained. Can you tell us what would happen if you came face to face with Vader?" Yan questioned. Vos glared at him, knowing he would not fare well at all.

"Fine. If he passes the test, I will agree to the suggested training regiment...begrudgingly," Quinlan replied.

"Me too," Luminara reluctantly agreed as well. Yoda snorted.

"Getting your way, it seems. Fine. Face me, he will for his trails when the time is right. But warn us all, I do. Take us to a dark place, this could," Yoda said.

"The galaxy is already shrouded in darkness. With the right guidance, Anakin will not fall. And he just may save us all, as well as the galaxy," Yan said.

"Very well. May the Force be with young Skywalker on his test, for it will determine the course of his future," Mace aid. Yan bowed.

"Thank you Masters. I have the upmost confidence that Anakin will succeed and prove himself worthy to you. May the Force be with us all," Yan said, as the five holograms faded.

"We will prove to all of them that you are truly the Chosen One, Ani. And you will save us all," Yan said quietly to himself, as he stared into the crackling fireplace...


	5. Prelude to a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 5 everyone! Thanks for all the amazing responses to this story. I promise all your questions will be answered as the story progresses. So, without further delay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 5: Prelude to a Storm

Sweat poured down Anakin's face, as he sat cross legged on the ground in the clearing. They were in the wooded area behind the base and Anakin had begun his first full day of training at five am this morning. He had learned meditation this morning. He found it boring at first, but as he had eased into the embrace of the Force, he found it soothing. He then began his physical conditioning, wearing his new training clothes. He donned black pants, his utility belt, and a black sleeveless shirt, before he ran the two mile forest obstacle course Yan expected of him. It consisted of vigorous running, jumps, and flips to avoid the obstructions in his way to improve his agility. Once he finished that, it was time for developing his Force skills before he would move on to saber training. Anakin concentrated, carefully using the Force to stack the flat round stones before him.

"Let go of your apprehension, Anakin. Fill your mind with positive feelings," Yan instructed. Anakin attempted to do so, trying to focus on something that made him happy. The princess' face was the first thing that popped into his mind, so he focused on Padme. He noticed that moving the stones suddenly became a little easier. Yan smiled.

"Very good, young one. You've got the idea," he said. Anakin opened his eyes, as the exercise ended and Yan sat down on the rock next to him.

"Keeping your focus on your positive emotions will serve you well. Steer away from fear, anger, and aggression, for the dark side are they," Yan said.

"But...I don't know if I can sometimes. Everyone gets angry or afraid sometimes, don't they?" Anakin asked. Yan nodded.

"Yes, they do. And I'm not telling you try and stop feeling these emotions, for we are only human and that would be impossible. But you must not let your emotions control you. Use them as a tool, rather than be consumed by them. Consummation of those negative feelings is the path to the dark side.

"Is the dark side stronger?" Anakin asked.

"No, though the Sith would want you to believe so. The dark side is an easy path to power, but the price to be paid for that power is your soul. Power is very seductive. It leads to greed for more power and fear of losing that power. It consumes a person so fully that they cease to be who they once were and become something entirely unrecognizable. The dark side promises many things, but they are empty promises, for it only wants to claim your soul. The light side may take much longer to train to use, but it will fill your soul, rather than blacken it. Love is always stronger, Ani, as long as you do not allow fear to take you over," Yan said. Anakin nodded, as they stood.

"Now, it's time for our first duel," Yan said, as he ignited his emerald blade. Anakin followed suit.

"I'm ready," he nodded, as they began.

* * *

Ben and Chewie worked diligently, loading the Falcon with the supplies they had been rewarded with. He stopped, seeing the princess approach with a data card.

"I see that you're leaving," Padme said.

"The sooner the better," he replied.

"Well, then this is for you," she said, handing the card to him.

"It should have the amount agreed upon," she continued.

"Good. It's been a pleasure, your highness," Ben replied, as he pocketed the card.

"You know Captain, we are in need of good pilots. If you were to offer your services, you would be well compensated," Padme said.

"I'm not interested in joining your cause, especially the little suicide mission your pilots are about to embark upon. But I'm sure boy wonder will be glad to follow your orders like a little lost Nexu," Ben replied harshly.

"Excuse me Captain, I didn't realize you were a coward!" Padme shot back. Ben laughed bitterly.

"If you think for a second that I care about what you think, you are sadly mistaken. Now be a good little princess and get lost," Ben spat back.

"I apologize Captain. Our pilots are simply up against incredible odds and I was only seeking help. But fortunately, we have brave, skilled young men like Anakin on our side. I guess we don't really need you after all," she retorted.

"I guess not. Now run along and play with your boy toy. We adults have work to do," he said in a patronizing manner. Padme fumed, but held her temper.

"Take care of yourself, Captain, since we both know it is what you're best at," Padme said, as she stormed off. Ben smirked, as he watched the petite brunette storm of rage leave in a frenzy. Chewie rawled, chiding Ben.

"She's feisty one. I hope the kid can handle that one," he said. Chewie rawled in response.

"Yes, she's certainly beautiful, but too high maintenance for me. Plus, I wouldn't pick a fight with Anakin for her, that's for sure. And I'm pretty sure she despises me," Ben replied.

"Well, after the way you treated her, who could blame her?" Beru asked, as she approached. Ben rolled his eyes.

"I'm a little busy, farm girl," he said.

"My name is Beru," she replied.

"Fine. Beru, I'm a little busy. Go away," he replied.

"No," she refused. Ben sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to stop acting like a cranky Bantha rear and help us!" Beru yelled.

"Look sister, it's like I told the princess. I'm not getting involved in this little suicide mission!" he yelled back.

"We're both worried about Anakin. Having someone like you up there with him would make us feel a lot better," Beru said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sorry, can't help you," Ben said, looking away from her.

"Please Ben," she pleaded. He looked back at her. She was very pretty. Petite, blonde, and extremely kind, something he wasn't used to with all the people he dealt with in his line of work.

"I'm sorry. There is something I have to take care of and it can't wait no longer," Ben replied, as he turned away from her. He heard her choke back a sob.

"Then I wish you well, Captain Kenobi," she replied, as she left quietly. Her exist was much different that Padme's. He had been frigid to her, but she maintained her kind demeanor toward him. Chewie rawled.

"Let's get back to work," Ben told him, as he rawled again.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing! Let's get going and get out of here," Ben snapped, as he carried a case up the ramp.

* * *

Padme stormed around the corner of the corridor and collided with Anakin.

"Oh...I'm sorry Padme," he said, as they steadied themselves.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," she replied.

"You seem upset," he said.

"Oh, I just had a very unpleasant conversation with Captain Kenobi. It seems he is completely unwilling to help anyone but himself," she replied.

"Yeah, I don't understand him much either. I don't think he likes me very much," she replied.

"Well, he's a fool not to," she said, as they shared an uncomfortable silence, as they stared at each other. It was then Padme noticed his training attire. The sleeveless shirt left his muscled arms in view, as well as accented his toned torso. She quickly looked down shyly.

"It looks like you've been working hard," she mentioned.

"Yeah, training is brutal, but exciting," he replied.

"Well, I'm sure you're doing great," she replied, as their eyes locked again. Neither was sure how long they had spent with their gazes locked, but they were suddenly interrupted by Beru.

"General Ackbar is calling an emergency meeting. I think it's about the Death Star," Beru said. Anakin and Padme quickly followed her to the situation room.

* * *

General Ackbar stood at the front of the room, alongside Commander Madine. In the center, Commander Jagged Antilles, the field Commander for this mission stood. Rebel pilots talked among themselves, as the display of the Death Star appeared before them in blue print form. Anakin stood with Padme and Beru, as Yan stood at the back of the room. Unknowingly, Ben was also listening from the corner of the room.

"We have discovered a possible vulnerability in the design," Jagged began, quieting the chatter. He pressed a button and zoomed into the center of the structure.

"This is the reactor. There is a small opening where a missile can be guided into. We destroy the reactor, we destroy the Death Star," Jagged said.

"How do we get to the reactor?" one Lieutenant asked.

"The surface is made up of narrow trenches, which are wide enough to be navigated by our X-Wing fighters. We only need to get close enough to put a torpedo in and then pull out," Jagged said.

"You'll never make it trying to pull out at those kind of speeds!" another Officer shouted.

"It's not impossible," Anakin said, drawing attention to himself.

"Oh really?" the first Lieutenant snapped.

"You really think you can pull out of there in one piece, kid?" another questioned, with a snort of disgust. Anakin shrugged.

"It'd be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Anakin replied. Jagged smiled. He liked this kid.

"I appreciate your willingness to help our cause, Ensign Skywalker. You'll be assigned to my squadron," Jagged said. Anakin's eyes widened, as did some of the other men's eyes.

"Thank you sir," he replied.

"Unfortunately, we do not have very much time to prepare," Jagged said gravely.

"Why not?" Padme asked.

"Our location has been discovered. We received intelligence from our spies, three of whom perished to bring us this information," he paused, allowing a moment of silence for the sacrifice of those men to be acknowledged.

"The Death Star will arrive in the Yavin quadrant in just a little over four hours. Use what time you have to prepare and be in the hanger bay at seventeen hundred hours. Dismissed," Jagged said.

* * *

After the meeting, Yan caught sight of Ben and went to speak with him.

"I thought you would be gone by now," Yan said.

"Chewie's repairing a bad coil and then I'll be out of your hair," Ben replied.

"You know, it doesn't have to be like this," Yan said.

"Like what, exactly?" Ben asked.

"I will be training Anakin and the rest have agreed to assist in his training, albeit reluctantly. But Anakin will need all the help he can get," Yan began.

"I want no part of Golden Boy's training," Ben replied.

"Your training was never completed. It's not too late for you to finish it," Yan said. Ben snorted in disgust.

"You don't get it, do you old man? I want no part of being a Jedi at all! I wasn't good enough to be trained when I was a kid and I'm certainly not good enough now. Nor will I accept being second string to that blasted little whelp that caused all this in the first place!" Ben spat angrily.

"I find it quite pathetic that you and some others think a child should be blamed for the darkness in this galaxy. He was a mere infant when the events that brought the Jedi to extinction occurred.

"And if I would have had my way, I would have dropped that kid in the darkest corner of the galaxy and hoped he never surfaced again!" Ben replied.

"How can you be so cold!" Yan replied.

"Oh it is quite simply, really. That little bastard is the reason I wasn't trained! He and that...woman took all his attention, so I got looked over. He was supposed to train me! But _she_ and her little brat were more important. And then, she ran off with the baby and it destroyed him!" Ben spat.

"We drove her to it, Ben. Palpatine's manipulations were at work and he began straying from the light. We stole Anakin from his mother's arms and told her she would never raise him. So, she did what any mother would do. She kidnaped her own son and ran," Yan replied. Ben was silent.

"My offer still stands, Ben. You may still be trained if you so wish," Yan said.

"You can take your bloody offer and shove it," Ben spat, as he stalked off. Yan shook his head. Ben's bitterness toward Anakin could really cause them some problems if they weren't careful...

* * *

Beru knocked and peeked inside Anakin's room. She went in and the door slid closed behind her. Her baby brother stepped out of the fresher, dressed in his Alliance issued flight suit. It was royal blue with a gray vest, complete with his own black boots and utility belt, which had his light saber at his side.

"Wow...look at you baby brother," Beru said. Anakin smiled.

"Guess I'm not just a farm boy anymore," he replied.

"You never were. You were always special...always meant for more," Beru replied. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"That still doesn't help me from worrying about you," Beru stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been flying all kinds of things since I was just three. This is one area I have complete confidence in," he assured her.

"I know...but you know me. I'll worry, no matter what," Beru said. He smiled and hugged her.

"I have no intention of not coming back. I'd never let you get rid of me _that_ easily," he joked.

"Oh, how considerate of you. But I'm sure I'm not the only one you're coming back for," she said, straightening his collar.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he unbuttoned the collar and messed it up again. Beru sighed and straightened it again, but left the button alone.

"Well, there's Padme," she mentioned. She watched his cheeks color pink.

"Yeah...there's Padme too," he replied wistfully.

"You love her," Beru stated. Anakin's eyes widened, as he looked at her.

"I...I barely know her," he stammered. Beru smiled and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. The heart knows what it wants long before the brain catches up, especially with you," Beru teased. Anakin looked hurt.

"Hey...I'm not a complete idiot," he defended himself. She giggled.

"No...you're just a little dense," she replied. He continued to look wounded.

"Look Ani...I know you and I think you should tell her how you feel. These are tremulous times and wasted time could lead to lost opportunities," Beru said.

"I'm coming back Ru...I promise," he insisted. She gave him a pointed look.

"As for Padme...I...okay, so I've loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her. But that doesn't mean she's going to feel the same. I mean, Force Beru, I'm a former slave and a farm kid. And she...she's a Princess!" he exclaimed.

"Ani...she's not like that. She likes you for who you are. I doubt she cares about your past or where you come from. I happen to think...that she likes you a lot too," Beru replied. He sighed.

"Look, maybe I'll talk to her after the mission is over, that is, if I can ever get up the nerve," he mumbled.

"I just want you to be happy, sweetie. I love you," Beru said.

"I love you too," he replied, as he hugged her again.

"It's almost time...so we should get down to the hanger bay," she said. He nodded, as they quietly left his room.

* * *

Beru glanced at Obi-Wan in the near distance. He and Chewie were loading the last of their things and doing the last minute checks. He was really leaving. She focused her attention away from the scoundrel and on her brother. She didn't know why she cared about a man who obviously cared nothing about them in return. Anakin watched Artoo be lifted and loaded into his X-Wing fighter.

"I wanted you to have the best Astro droid out there, so I told them to put Artoo in yours,"

Anakin turned around, finding Padme there, gazing at him with a soft smile. She was as beautiful as ever, her hair in a simple braid, draped over her shoulder. She wore a pair of shin length black leggings and a purple scoop necked top. One side of it came right at her waist, while the other side was longer in a fashionable way. The ensemble was completed by a large silver plated belt around her waist.

"Thank you. Artoo lead me to you in the first place, so I have no doubt that he'll lead me back to you," Anakin said, speaking the words from his heart. Padme blushed shyly, but stepped closer to him. Beru smiled and quickly found somewhere else to be for the moment. She had said her goodbyes and now it was Padme's turn to say hers to him in private.

"This...color matches your eyes," she said, as she touched his shoulders and tucked the crooked collar at the back of his neck. She was so close that Anakin could smell the sweet scent of her hair and it was like inhaling heaven. He watched her bite her bottom lip and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You're trembling," he said quietly.

"I'm deeply worried," she replied.

"About the mission?" he asked.

"About you," she replied.

"I'll be fine. It's like I told Beru...I have a lot to come back to," he said, his gaze locking with hers.

"Be safe up there...please," she said.

"I will," he promised. She sniffed and pulled a necklace out from under her shirt, taking it off.

"Here...I want you to take this with you...for good luck. Anakin looked at the necklace. It was a crescent moon shaped pendant made out of silver gold.

"It was my grandmother's. She presented it to me when I was elected Princess of Theed. A crescent moon on Naboo means good luck," she said.

"Padme...I can't take this..." he protested.

"It would mean everything to me if you did," she replied, as she put it around his neck. They gazed at each other in silence for several long moments.

"All pilots to their controls!" he heard Commander Antilles call.

"May the Force be with you..Anakin," she said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"And you...Padme," he replied.

"Take good care of him, Artoo," Padme said, choking back a sob. The little droid whirled affirmatively.

"Be safe," she whispered. He nodded and started to turn away.

"Anakin!" she called. He turned back and was completely caught off guard when the petite brunette nearly leapt into his arms. His breath was stolen, as the princess pressed her lips to his in their first kiss, ignoring the fact that they had spectators. He let his shock fade away and gave in willingly to her passion, as he kissed her back, just as deeply. Their lips moved together and locked several times, before she finally pulled away with reluctance.

"Now...you have to come back, so you can find out what that was all about," she replied. He gave her a roguish smile.

"There's nothing in seven Sith hells that could keep me from coming back you, princess," he replied, as he leapt into his X-Wing. Padme backed a safe distance away and watched the handsome young man she had quickly fallen for begin working his controls. He gazed at her one last time, before he lifted off, following his squadron out into the atmosphere, as they headed for the battle that awaited them in space. Padme felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over, seeing Beru's smiling face. The two young women hugged each other, as they quietly watched the sky where they could see the ships, which were now tiny dots. They stood there until they were out of sight and then retreated back inside. They would go to the situation room with everyone else to monitor the upcoming battle, which would either be the first true victory for the Rebellion or spell the end of them once and for all...


	6. Birth of a Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the incredible feedback. I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story. Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 6: Birth of a Hero

Anakin flew his X-Wing fighter in perfect formation with his squadron, which was led by Commander Antilles. The massive Death Star loomed before Yavin IV, inching closer and closer to the target. The task before them was daunting. But Anakin's eyes shined with determination. There were people he loved down on Yavin counting on him. His sister Beru, his new mentor, his new friends, and finally Padme...the princess he'd fallen in love with. He would not let Vader and the Empire take them away from him. They had already taken his parents from him, though he never knew them. He felt for sure that it was his duty to see that this monstrosity was destroyed, before the Empire could use it to commit genocide again.

_"Target in sight. Fall in,"_ Jagged called, as they gold squadron led the approach.

_"Gold two reporting,"_

_"Gold seven, ready for action,"_

"Gold five, standing by," Anakin called, as the rest of his squadron called in.

_"Watch yourself kid, this ain't playtime,"_ Anakin heard gold two call.

"_Yeah, this ain't no place for rookies. Hope you can handle this,"_ gold seven called. Anakin suppressed a growl. It was plainly obvious that they didn't think he belonged flying with them. He would have to prove himself.

_"That's enough chatter. Ensign skywalker will do just fine,"_ Jagged called, silencing the forming debate. He was young and had invaded their ranks where they thought he didn't belong. He didn't care what they thought though, for he was up here solely for the purpose of protecting his new friends and the people of the galaxy from this super weapon that had already destroyed so many lives. Anakin watched the docking bay hatch open and saw several clusters of small fighters descend upon their four squadrons of red, blue, gold, and green. They were noisy ships, but fast and accurate. But it was their abundance that made them the most dangerous, for they had a two to one ratio on the rebel pilots.

_"Take evasive action!_" Jagged called, as the squadrons broke apart, erupting into an explosive battle.

_"There's too many of them!" _Anakin heard one officer cry, just before his X-Wing exploded. Anakin suddenly heard Yan call out to him through the Force.

_"Use the Force, Anakin. The Clone pilots are weak minded and their movements can be anticipated before they make them," _Yan instructed. Anakin quieted his mind and sunk into the awareness of the Force. He felt three pilots gunning for him and expertly dodged them all. He spiraled up and back down, firing his lasers. He took out five TIE fighters with expert precision, further impressing his Commander.

_"Nice work kid. I knew there was a reason I assigned you to my squad,"_ Jagged called, as he took out two more.

"Thanks Commander. Could I get some cover, because I'm going in," Anakin called, determination lining his jaw.

_"Jensen and Albright, Skywalker's going in. Cover him. Good luck kid!"_ Jagged called.

* * *

_"I'm going in..." _they heard Anakin called, as they monitored the battle in the situation room. Beru glanced worriedly at Padme, who stood between Bail and Breha. She felt Yan place a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright," he assured her.

"Your highness, the Death Star will be in firing range of the base in ten minutes. I suggest that you, the Queen, and the Princess prepare to evacuate...just in case," Ackbar suggested.

"I have full confidence in our forces, General. We will not leave yet," Bail replied.

"King Organa's faith is well placed, General. The Force is very strong with Anakin. He won't let us down," Yan replied. Ackbar didn't look so sure, though he kept silent. This Anakin was just a boy, after all. What could be so extraordinary about him to instill such blind faith?

"Still, your highness, I will have a shuttle standing by for your evacuation," Ackbar said.

"Very well, General," Bail relented. Since the subsequent demise of Alderaan and Breha's father with it, the Alliance had coronated Bail and Breha as King and Queen, much at the insistence and request of Alderaanian survivors in the Alliance ranks. Even though Padme had been adopted by Bail and Breha at twelve, shortly after her ascension to Princess of Theed and then her exile on charges of treason, she was considered the undisputed Princess of Alderaan. Her adoption garnished her with the title of Princess Padme Amidala Organa. When Bail and Breha had adopted her, they had just been newlyweds, but could not ignore Padme's plight when she was forced from her home planet. While she may have been a very mature twelve-year-old, she still needed parental guidance, of which was denied from her real parents, because of her exile. The young, broken princess quickly claimed a place in their hearts and though they had not raised her for the first twelve years of her life, she was every bit like a daughter to them. And, as they watched her gaze at the display, her eyes fixated upon the red blip that represented Anakin, they shared a small smile. Young love was something they remembered very well. They joined hands and then each placed one on Padme's shoulders. They were a family, blood or not...

* * *

Anakin spiraled over the surface of the Death Star, with two others flanking him.

"All right Artoo...here we go," he called, as he dove down into the first trench and began navigating his way through it.

* * *

Vader's boots sounded thickly on the floor when a vibration in the Force stopped him in his tracks.

"Anakin..." he whispered.

"Lord Vader...Governor Tarkin has requested your presence on the bridge," a Clone Commander said, as he approached, with two other Troopers.

"I have something else I must take care of. As a precautionary measure, have the Governor and his cabinet evacuate aboard a shuttle. This base may no longer be safe," Vader ordered. The Commanded nodded and went at once to carry out his orders.

"You two," he pointed to the other Clones.

"Come with me," he ordered, as he led them to the nearest docking bay.

* * *

Anakin navigated the trenches expertly, as he and the two fighters flanking him neared the reactor.

"We're getting close, Commander," Albright radioed to Jagged.

_"Excellent Anakin, do you think you can get a shot off?" _Jagged questioned.

"No doubt about it. We're nearing the last stretch. The reactor is in sight," Anakin replied. Suddenly, he heard the scream of three TIE fighters, as they dove in directly behind them.

"We've got company!" Anakin called.

Vader locked onto one and Jensen cried out briefly, before his fighter exploded in flames. Anakin felt the dark presence envelope him, as it had on the Death Star.

"Vader..." he whispered. Albright was next and soon, Anakin was alone. Vader watched Anakin's fighter dance all over his radar.

"The Force is strong with you, my son," he said, as he opened a comm channel with his two Clone pilots.

"Do not destroy this one. I want him alive," Vader ordered.

_"Alive, sir?"_ one questioned in confusion.

"Yes, Alive! Shoot him down. Disable him, but do not destroy him!" he snapped.

_"Yes sir,"_ they answered in understanding. Anakin felt a laser blast clip his wing.

"Damn...Artoo, stabilize the left wing," Anakin called. The little astrodroid did as he was instructed and Anakin steadied his craft.

"Commander, I have no cover. Vader is on my tail," Anakin called.

_"Vader...are you sure?"_ Jagged asked.

"Yes sir," Anakin said, gritting his teeth, as he dodged another blast.

_"Anakin...pull out now and regroup with me. Then we'll go back in," _Jagged called. Anakin hated to, but he listened and pulled out of the trench. He spiraled around and convened with Jagged and five other men. The seven X-Wing fighters grouped and dove back into the trench. Vader and his two men followed them in hot pursuit. Vader and the Clone pilots fired, taking their numbers down to four.

_"Damn them! Cover Skywalker. I'm going to see if I can take some heat off us," _Jagged called, as he flew out and spiraled around, before diving back in behind the three Imperial fighters. Jagged locked his guns on one and fired. The pilot swerved at the last minute, but Jagged's laser bolts clipped its wing. The Clone pilot lost control and his ship exploded when he slammed into the side of the narrow trench. Vader retaliated for the loss, as he took out two more Rebel pilots, leaving only one flanking Anakin.

"Take out the pilot behind us. I'll take care of the leader," Vader told his remaining Clone pilot.

_"Yes sir,"_ the Clone said, as he pulled out and dove in behind Jagged. The Clone pilot fired, obliterating his Arfour unit. His fighter smoked and sparked violently.

_"Anakin, I've been hit bad. I'm pulling out now. Good luck, kid," _Jagged called.

"Leave him and stay on the leader," Vader ordered, as he fired on the last remaining Rebel pilot covering Anakin, destroying him. Sweat poured down Anakin's face, as he saw the pilot behind him disappear. He rounded the last corner and finally the reactor was in sight again.

"Come on...just a little more..." Anakin said, gritting his teeth. As Vader and his Clone pilot rounded the corner, the Clone lost control, as he took the corner too fast. He bounced off the side and into the other side, exploding on contract.

"Sorry my son, but I can't let you be the victor today," Vader said, as he placed his thumb above the rigger on his gun stick. He fired and Artoo squealed, as he short circuited, receiving heaving damage.

"Ahhrrrggghhh..." Anakin cried, as he struggled to steady the craft.

* * *

The mood at the bast was becoming more grim by the minute.

_"I've lost Artoo," Anakin cried._

_"Anakin...abort the mission. Get out of there, before you get killed!" Jagged called. _

_"Negative Commander. The target is in sight," Anakin called back. _

"Ani!" Beru cried in fear for him, as Yan held her shoulders. Padme's face was stricken with fear as well, as Breha took her in her arms and laid the young woman's head on her shoulder, while Bail stood behind them, holding them both. Yan closed his eyes and reached out to Anakin through the Force...

* * *

Anakin switched his targeting computer on and gazed through the viewer, zooming in on it.

_"Let go Anakin..." _he heard Yan instruct. Anakin thought about what he meant, confused for a moment.

_"Let the Force flow through you," _Yan instructed again. Anakin turned off his targeting computer and did as Yan instructed, immersing himself in the Force.

_"Anakin...you turned off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" _Ackbar asked.

"I'm fine...I don't need it," he replied, as he took his controls and accelerated.

"Come on...just a little more," Anakin growled, as he clenched the steering grips tightly.

Anakin's X-Wing floated into Vader's range. He planned to take out the entire left wing. Knowing what an excellent pilot he was, assured him that he would pull out and be set adrift by his disabled ship. Then, he would have the Death Star's tractor beam pull him in. Once he had his son by his side, where he belonged, he would teach Anakin the ways of the dark side. They would overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy as father and son...him as the Emperor and his son as the prince of darkness that he was destined to be.

"I have you now, my son," Vader said," as he prepared to fire and disable the X-Wing fighter.

_"Not today, you murdering bastard," _a harsh voice came out of nowhere.

"WHAT?!" Vader growled, as he was suddenly clipped by a blast. He tried to steady his craft, but the unreliable Imperial fighter was unable to be stabilized after the blast.

He saw a larger ship on his radar and instantly recognized the design as the one his son had escaped upon with the Princess.

_"They say revenge is a dish best served cold. See you in hell," _Ben growled, as he prepared to fire on him again. Recognizing that this man may not miss him, Vader was forced to pull out. His damaged fighter ceased to fly properly and he went into a spiral, trying desperately to gain control.

"Ben...you came!" Anakin said in excitement.

_"Don't get mushy on me, kid. Blow this thing and then let's get out of here!" _Ben snapped. Anakin returned to the task at hand. He closed in on the target, the reactor right before him...and fired two torpedoes. They sailed toward the reactor and Anakin held his breath...hoping they would meet their target. He released a sigh of relief, as they went in and pulled up sharply on his craft's controls. The Millennium Falcon was right behind him, as the Death Star exploded in a brilliant mass of flames.

_"You did it, kid...target destroyed. I repeat...target destroyed!" _Jagged called.

_"That was some nice shootin', kid. We really showed those Imp bastards. Now, let's go home," _Jagged called. Anakin smiled. He couldn't agree more.

"Thanks Ben...I owe you one. What made you change your mind?" Anakin asked.

_"Don't get all friendly on me, hero boy, I didn't do it for you. Your sister was kind to me and I owed her the favor," _Ben replied. Anakin frowned slightly. It seemed that Ben hadn't really changed his mind at all. Anakin regrouped with Jagged and the remaining Rebel pilots, before they began their descent back to Yavin. The Millennium Falcon slowly followed behind them...

* * *

Vader's steady rhythmic breathing echoed inside his small fighter. He had just been commed by Governor Tarkin, whom had been evacuated from the Death Star, moments before its destruction. He was livid...to say the least and so the Emperor would be as well. They would now find out the name of the person who destroyed the Death Star and it would be revealed that his son was very much alive. The Emperor would not rest until he had the Chosen One serving him. And Vader would not rest until he found his son as well. He would play the Emperor's faithful servant until Anakin was turned...and then they would overthrow the old fool. His orders now were to return to Coruscant and answer to the Emperor for his failure. Then...then he would find Anakin and the boy would learn his place...

* * *

Cheers rang throughout the docking bay, as Anakin and the rest of the Alliance fleet arrived home. It was indeed an immense victory for them against the Empire and a once very bleak situation had finally been peppered with a taste of hope.

The dome on Anakin's X-Wing slowly opened and he tossed his helmet off, before hopping down from the ship. Artoo was lowered by an electronic arm and Threepio began fretting.

"Oh Artoo...you've had your circuits fried. Oh, this is all my fault," Threepio fretted.

"Can you fix him?" Anakin asked the technician. He smiled kindly at their young savior.

"We'll get to work on his right away," he said. Anakin patted Threepio's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Threepio. Why don't you go along with them," Anakin said, as he saw the people approaching him. He caught Beru in his arms, as she hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you," she said, as she pulled back so she could look at him.

"I'm fine," he assured her, as he looked up and saw Padme waiting there. Beru glanced over Anakin's shoulder and saw Ben in the near distance.

"I have someone I need to thank," Beru said, as she started toward the Falcon. Anakin gazed at Padme and she gazed back for the longest moment, before she practically leapt into his arms, giving him a fierce hug. He chuckled and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around.

"You saved us," she said.

"I just did what had to be done to protect the people...I care about," he replied, as he held her in his arms. Padme noticed they weren't alone, much to her chagrin.

"Maybe we can talk later...in private?" she suggested. He smiled.

"I'd like that very much," he replied, as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. She blushed shyly.

* * *

Ben and Chewie quietly did their post flight checks, as Beru approached.

"Can I help you?" Ben asked.

"I...just wanted to thank you for helping Ani out there," she replied.

"Don't thank me, farm girl. You were nice to me, even when I didn't deserve it and I repaid the favor. Now, we're even," he replied.

"So, you were just repaying a debt," Beru surmised. It had been silly of her to assume it was because he cared.

"Would you and Chewie care to join us for evening meal?" Beru asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Ben replied.

"I still feel I must thank you for helping my brother. Join us for evening meal. Everyone has to eat," she said.

_"She has a point," _Chewie rawled in his Wookie language. Ben shot him a glare.

"Very well. I suppose we should eat something, before we're on our way," he replied.

"Good," Beru smiled.

* * *

Anakin, we all owe you our lives," Bail said, as he shook Anakin's hand.

"Bail is right. You will be honored by all for what you have done," Breha added.

"That's not necessary, your highness. I only did what had to be done," Anakin replied.

"Be that as it may, there will be a ceremony tomorrow evening to honor you. You and Mister Kenobi will be honored for your efforts and awarded the medal of honor, after which, we will have a large banquet, also in your honor," Bail said.

"Oh, that's not really necessary," Anakin protested.

"Don't listen to the kid. A reward is exactly what I deserve for sticking my neck out, though I'd prefer credits instead of some medal," Ben said, as he approached. Padme glared at him.

"I should have expected that you would expect to be rewarded with money. It seems it's all you ever think about," she snapped.

"You know, you should be nicer to me, princess. I just saved your boy toy here," Ben chided.

"Ben, that's enough," Beru chided back.

"Don't worry, Mister Kenobi. I will see that you are properly rewarded. Now, I think we should all retire for evening meal," Bail suggested, trying to ease the tension, before his adopted, headstrong daughter launched into a tirade against the deserving scoundrel. Padme glared at him again and turned away, taking Anakin's hands in her own.

"I am going to freshen up. I'll see you at dinner, Anakin," she said, kissing him on the cheek, before leaving with Breha.

"She's more trouble than she's worth. Hope you know what you've got yourself into, kid," Ben said.

"I'm grateful for your help out there, but make no mistake, because I'll not allow you to speak about her like that," Anakin replied. Ben smirked.

"Oh really. And just what do you plan to do about if I decide to call her what she is, a spoiled, high maintenance, bratty little princess," Ben taunted. Anakin glared at him.

"Take it back," Anakin demanded.

"No way in Sith hell," Ben replied, as they were nose to nose in each other's faces.

"Stop this now. Ani, let's go clean up for dinner," Beru said, pulling him along.

"So, why did you come back?" Yan asked, once they were out of earshot.

"It's like I told farm girl. She was nice to me and I repaid the gesture. I would have just as soon let that cocky brat get blown to bits. I almost had his bastard father right where I wanted him too...but I guess luck wasn't on my side, because that walking mass of machinery still lives. Now, if you'll excuse me, old man, Chewie and I have to wash up for dinner as well. Though, I can't say I'm looking forward to associating with those boring royals or watching those two kids play footsy. It's quite nauseating. But...a couple of guys have to eat I guess," Ben replied, as he walked off.

"The more you harden your heart, the more pain you will bring yourself," Yan called to him.

"Save your riddles and Jedi mantra for someone who gives a damn, old man," Ben snapped, as Chewie followed him.

Dinner would certainly be an interesting affair...to say the least.


	7. Blossoming Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 7: Blossoming Romance

Anakin showered and cleaned up for dinner. He dressed in the charcoal gray tunic and black pants that Beru had picked out for him. He also put on the black vest she had left, along with the black boots. He reached in his shirt and pulled out the crescent moon necklace Padme had given to him for good luck. It certainly had worked and he was happy that he could now give the precious trinket back to her. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful princess who had captured his heart in a matter of days and he couldn't stop thinking about the passionate, deep kiss they had shared before he had departed from the mission. Beru interrupted his daydream memory of her lips pressed tightly against his, moving sensually over his, as he kissed her back with just as much fervor.

"Are you coming, baby brother? I can hear that stomach growling a mile away," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he replied, as he tucked the necklace away and followed his sister to the dining hall.

* * *

"I received the transaction," Fett said, over the Holocom.

"Jabba's money should be all there," Ben replied.

"I'm afraid you've come up a little short after I took my cut from what you owe me," Jango replied. Ben snarled.

"I don't owe you anything. There was more than enough there to pay Jabba," Ben snapped.

"You owe me for not dragging your carcass to Jabba the first time. This will tide him over, but I expect to see the rest in thirty days or I'll be coming to find you," Jango replied.

"Fine...I'll get you the credits, but then our little business deal with each other is terminated," Ben replied.

"If that's what you want. I made you a lot of money, Kenobi. I have more jobs and next time you're hungry, you'll be crawling back to me," Jango promised.

"Over my dead body," Ben growled. The transmission blinked out.

"Well, it looks like I need to find myself a job. Good thing these idiots think I'm some sort of hero," Ben said, as he left for the dining hall.

* * *

As Padme entered, wearing a simple blue dress, with a bare mid riff and matching blue head band, she spotted Anakin on the other side of the room. She caught his attention, as she approached, once again, stunning him with her alluring beauty.

"You look beautiful," he told her. She blushed shyly at his compliment.

"Thank you," she replied, as there as a quiet pause between them.

"Oh, I need to return this to you. It brought me good luck, just like you said it would," he replied.

"Thank you," she replied, as she slipped it around her neck. He pulled out a chair for her and another for Beru. He sat between them, across from Master Yan, Ben, and the Antillies. Bail and Breha sat on the other side of Padme across from Ackbar and Madine. Dinner was served to them and they began eating heartily. The rest of the dining hall's tables were filled with other Alliance officials and officers, including both pilots, specialists, and technicians. After dinner was cleared away, drinks were served in celebration of their victory. As Bail stood, the room quieted.

"As you know, tonight, we celebrate a massive victory against the oppression of the Empire. I would like to toast our brave squadrons for making this victory possible," Bail said, as they all drank.

"Now, celebrate and rejoice this evening. For, after tomorrow's honorary ceremony, we will begin the daunting task of relocating our base. The Empire knows where we are and will not wait long, before attacking again. To all of you," Bail toasted, as he sat down.

"So, Mister Kenobi, will you be leaving in the morning?" Bail asked.

"I go where the jobs are. A guy has to eat, you know," Ben replied.

"Yes, I am aware of that. In fact, I happen to have a job for you," Bail said.

"What's the pay?" Ben asked.

"Considerable. The Alliance is always in need of help and we're willing to compensate you for your services," Bail said.

"Chewie and I don't work cheap," Ben replied. Bail smirked.

"We can discuss figures later, but I assure you that it will be a satisfactory salary," Bail answered.

"What's the job?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We need help moving the base to our new, undisclosed location. We need supplies, equipment, and eventually people transported. I've been told your ship is fast and capable of storing large quantities of items," Bail replied.

"Someone has a big mouth, but yes, you are correct about my ship," Ben answered, knowing it was Beru that had likely mentioned his ship in casual conversation.

"Well, if you are willing to take the job, then it is yours. We only ask that you are completely discreet about anything that goes on in this base and the next, in order to protect the Alliance," Bail said.

"I have no vested interest in your little crusade, your Majesty. However, I can assure you complete discretion for a bonus to the salary amount we agree upon in future negotiation," Ben replied. Bail knew an extortionist when he saw one, but unfortunately, he had little choice but to pay Kenobi what he wanted for his discretion. After all, no price was too great to protect his cause or more importantly, his family.

"Very well, I look forward to working with you. Good evening, Mister Kenobi," Bail said, nodding curtly, before going to join his wife for another drink. Ben smirked and approached Beru, who was alone.

"Well farm girl, it looks like you got your wish. I'll be hanging around a while," Ben said, as he sipped at his brandy

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I'm happy you'll be staying around," Beru replied.

"Really?" Ben asked. She nodded.

"You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be, you know," Beru said.

"Oh, I assure you I am. You are naive if you think any differently," he replied.

"No, I see you perfectly or rather through you. Something happened to make you this way," she retorted.

"Listen farm girl, I'm not the boy next door. I know that you find me irresistible, but I don't want to break your fragile little heart. I don't get attached or fall in love. I drink a lot and I've even been known to sleep around quite often. Besides, I don't think your dear brother would approve of you having a meaningless fling with me, though I'm sure that would be quite enjoyable. But you're a nice kid and I'll spare you the pain you would experience when you realize that I have no interest in a relationship," Ben snapped. Tears welled in Beru's eyes.

"I...I was only hoping to be friends...but I see that's not possible. I am sorry to have bothered you, Mister Kenobi. Good evening," Beru said, as she quickly hurried off. Ben sighed. Now, he felt like a real Bantha rear. Usually he didn't care what people thought or whose feelings he hurt, but Beru really was a sweet girl. Chewie rawled, scolding him.

_"That was cruel," _

"I know...she didn't deserve that," Ben replied. Chewie rawled again.

_"Well, stop being slug slime and go apologize," _

"I don't apologize," Ben replied.

_"She likes you, though I don't know why. She's a sweet girl, pretty too. You've never been happy since I've known you, until she came along. You're happy around her, I can sense it. Why push her away?"_

"When I want your help, I'll ask for it," Ben grumbled. Chewie rawled.

_"Apologize," _

Ben sighed in aggravation.

"Fine, if it'll get you out of my hair, I'll be glad to, fuzz ball," Ben snapped, as he stormed off to find Beru.

* * *

Padme finished her wine and set the glass down.

"Can I get you more?" Anakin asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go get some air. Would you like to come with me?" she asked. He set his own glass down.

"Lead the way," he replied. She smiled and took his hand. Their eyes locked at the simple gesture and Anakin smiled gently at her. She smiled back, as they left quietly together.

* * *

Padme opened the door to the roof of the compound and led Anakin through.

"Wow...what an incredible view of the stars," Anakin said.

"I know, isn't it fantastic," she gushed.

"It is," he replied, as they sat down on a blanket that had already previously been there.

"I come up here all the time, just to think or lay under the stars," she replied.

"I'm honored you've shared it with me," Anakin stated.

"Well...I thought it would be a good place for us to talk," Padme replied, biting her bottom lip shyly. Anakin gazed over at her, trying to summon the courage to say what was in his heart.

"I...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you...since our kiss," he said.

"Me either," she admitted.

"I'm still not sure what a girl like you sees in a guy like me though. I was a slave at one time when I was a child. I'm not exactly what King and Queen Organa are picturing as a worthy candidate to court their adoptive daughter," he said.

"Anakin, your past does not concern me in the slightest, for it has no bearing on who you are as a person. And Bail and Breha only want me to be happy. I had humble beginnings myself, you know," she replied. He smiled.

"I'd love to hear about it," he replied.

"There's not much to tell. I grew up in a small mountain village. Father is a professor at the University and mother is a homemaker. I have an older sister, whose probably married by now. Father shared my passion for politics, since he taught political science and galactic history. He's been forced to teach the Empire's version of galactic history ever since its inception. But he used to hold secret meetings at my grandmother's house for some of his select students where he would teach real galactic history and not the Empire's abridged version. My mother hated it, because she knew if he was ever caught, he would be arrested for treason. I used to beg him to take me with him to his study groups and most of the time he refused, sighting that it was too dangerous. But once in a while he would take me along, because both he and my grandma knew how much I craved knowledge. My mother was usually livid when he did. She was even more angry when they finally let me enter the legislative youth program. Daddy and grandma knew it was a dangerous life, but they were proud of my choice to serve my people and effort to try and ease their oppression by the Empire's rule. Of course, my outspoken ways are what got me exiled, but you can only take so much. After hundreds of my people were massacred in Theed square for protesting yet another one of the Empire's unfair laws, I lashed out at them publicly. I was arrested and slated for execution. But King Veruna had a soft spot for me and managed to convince Panaka, our Sector Moff, to only exile me," Padme said.

"I'm so sorry Padme. Nothing like those things should have ever been allowed to happen," Anakin replied.

"It's okay. I'm sure you've seen your share of hard times," Padme replied.

"Unfortunately...yes. I was left on the doorstep of a slave woman. Her name was Shmi Skywalker and she loved me like her own. When I was nine, a moisture farmer fell in love with my mother and freed us, though I don't think he really wanted me. He had a son named Owen and we never got along. Shmi died from an illness when I was thirteen. That's when things changed drastically. Just how much Cliegg and Owen hated me finally came out and it was like being a slave all over again," Anakin paused for a moment, not wanting to go into it any further.

"But Beru and I escaped that life and now we're here," Anakin replied. Padme smiled.

"I'm glad you are. I...I really like you," Padme said.

"I really like you too, Padme. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I was hoping...you'd be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. She beamed a radiant smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, as she threw her arms around him tightly. She pulled back, flushing slightly from her display. They stared at each other, as their faces were only inches apart.

"Is...is this the part where I get to kiss you again?" he asked. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes," she breathed, as his lips drew closer. Padme felt joy and love fill her heart, as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started out soft and gentle, before it slowly grew in intensity. Anakin tilted his head to the side, angling his mouth over hers, as he slowly moved his lips over hers. Padme kissed back and slowly tilted her head to the side as well, allowing him to kiss her more deeply. They broke the kiss, both breathless with swollen lips and stared at each other in awe. Padme leaned in again, this time initiating the kiss after wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips met again, moving over each other's in a passionate rhythm. A bright star above them twinkled, almost like it was watching over the pair of new, young lovers, as if it perhaps knew that love in the hearts of the galaxy's saviors had been awakened.

* * *

Beru sniffed, as she gazed out at the stars from the balcony in the common room. She angrily scrubbed her tears away. Why did she care what that womp rat thought of her. He was a scoundrel and getting involved with someone like him would only bring her trouble. She should have been grateful that he wasn't interested in her. But she wasn't. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. He was handsome, exciting...and a complete Bantha rear. She knew his attitude problem was more of a defense mechanism than anything and she wanted to break through that ice shell around his heart. But who was she kidding? She was just a plain, simple farm girl. Why would a man like him want a boring girl like her? She heard footfalls behind her and turned abruptly, only to find Ben standing there. She turned away quickly in mortification, avoiding those soft hazel eyes like the plague.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. You've been nothing but kind to me, which I never deserved and I'm sorry for mistreating you in return," he replied.

"Apology accepted. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," she replied. It was a lie, but she was still quite embarrassed that he had called her out on her crush on him.

"Please...why don't you have a drink with me," Ben said, as he opened the liquor cabinet that was kept in the common room. He took out two glasses and chose Corellian scotch. He poured a little in each glass.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. It was silly of me to assume a man like you could be interested in anyone like me," Beru replied.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked.

"I'm just a farm girl, like you said. I'm very plain...and there's nothing special about me," Beru replied.

"You're beautiful. It's a simple beauty, but there is nothing plain about it," Obi-Wan replied, as he handed her a glass, as he sipped at his own drink. She blushed at his words and tipped her glass up, taking a huge gulp.

"Stang...that's pure Corellian scotch! You can't gulp it like that," Obi-Wan scolded, as he snatched the glass from her.

"Sorry," she sniffed. Obi-Wan downed his own glass.

"Don't be. But unless you're an experienced drink, don't do what I just did. Your annoying little brother will be all over me if you get drunk," Obi-Wan replied.

"I can handle Ani, I assure you," Beru said, as she gulped down the rest of the drink against his advice. Obi-Wan sighed, as she handed the glass to him.

"You can go now, Kenobi. I'm a big girl and I don't need you hovering, because you feel sorry for me," Beru said, as she walked over to the roaring fire place and sat down on the sofa. She picked up her book, but found herself having trouble focusing on it. She blinked her eyes.

"That stuff is strong," she said.

"I told you. And by the way, I don't feel sorry for you. I truly was trying to make up for the way I treated you," Ben said, as he sat down beside her. She turned to him.

"Then why do you spend so much time pushing people away?" she asked.

"I'd rather not get into it," he evaded the question. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been hurt in the past, haven't you?" she asked.

"No, I'm just a cold bastard, because I choose to me," he snapped, as he jumped up to get away from her. She followed him, as he went for more scotch.

"I don't believe that for a second," she replied.

"Believe what you want," Ben said, as he sipped at his drink.

"You know, I'm a good listener. You can talk to me and it will go no further than us," she replied.

"I'm not one for talking," Ben replied. Beru lowered her head.

"Very well...then I bid you goodnight," Beru replied softly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, bringing their faces only inches apart.

"For what it's worth, if I did want to talk...I'd come to you," he replied. Beru smiled at him.

"Then I'll wait until you're ready," she replied.

"Don't get carried away, farm girl. I said if, so don't expect it to happen," he snapped.

"I just want to be friends, Ben. Is that so wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all, expect I think you want more than friendship," he replied.

"Perhaps, but you are not emotionally available. I need a man who will talk to me and be there for me. You have made it perfectly clear that you are not this man. But I'm sure I will find someone. There are a lot of young men here. I'm sure I will find someone suitable for me," Beru replied. Ben swallowed the hurt he felt at her words with another gulp of scotch, effectively numbing the pain, as always.

"You'll make some lucky guy very happy, I'm sure. Good night Beru," he said. She couldn't hide her disappointment, for she had expected him to declare that he was just as interested in her as she was in him. So, this was exactly what Ben didn't do.

"Good night Ben," she replied simply, as she left. He laughed bitterly at himself when she was gone.

"Well, you really screwed the Nexu on that one," he told himself, as he took a big gulp from the bottle of scotch.

"She deserves better than you, anyhow. You'd only hurt her more by trying to be with her," he said, as he gulped from the bottle again. Tonight, like most nights, he would drown the pain inside with alcohol. It would return tomorrow, but for now, he would slip into the deep haze of numb it always created. He liked it when he could feel nothing...

* * *

Anakin and Padme broke what had been a long series of passionate, sensual kisses and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow..." he said in awe of the beautiful woman before him.

"Yeah...definitely wow," she replied, as she leaned in and kissed him again. It was a short, sweet kiss, but held as much passion as any others she'd given him. She smiled at him and comfortably rested her head on his shoulder, as she gazed up at the star blanketed sky. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"I should get you back inside, before your parents worry," he said.

"They know I'm with you, so they're not worried. But we both have an early day tomorrow, especially you with training at five a.m.," she replied. He nodded, as they stood up and walked back inside hand in hand. Anakin walked her to her door where they stopped, their gazes lingering on one another.

"Good night Padme," he said. She smiled.

"Good night Anakin," she replied, as they leaned in for a sweet, parting kiss, before she went inside her room. He went across to his, with a permanent smile imprinted on his face.

* * *

Tarkin and Vader knelt before the Emperor's throne, prepared to face his wrath.

"Rise Governor, Lord Vader," he said, his voice scratchy and raspy.

"My Lord, it is a great honor to be in your presence again," Tarkin said.

"Save your groveling, Governor, for it will not help you," Palpatine warned.

"Explain why my grand Death Star is nothing more than space dust!" the Emperor roared.

"My Lord, it was this fool's fault. He failed to destroy a mere boy and keep him destroying your vast weapon," Tarkin said, blaming Vader.

"You sniveling coward. It is you who underestimated the power of the Force! I warned you not to put too much stock in that technological masterpiece, because, as you see, it was no match for the true power of the Force!" Vader roared.

"Silence!" Palpatine ordered, as blue lightning erupted from his fingertips. Tarkin and Vader writhed and screamed in agony, as the Sith Master tortured them.

"Who is this boy that destroyed my battle star?" Palpatine snarled.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker," Tarkin panted, as he heaved air into his lungs. Palpatine was silent for several long moments.

"So...the boy is alive, after all," he rasped.

"Yes My Master. The Chosen One lives. It is likely that she lives as well. If she faked his death, then she may have faked her own," Vader deduced.

"I don't care about that treacherous whore. If she is still alive and she is foolish enough to resurface, you will kill her. As for the boy...he must be made to pay as well. You will seek him out and you will kill him," Palpatine ordered.

"But Master...I believe the boy can be turned," Vader responded. Palpatine looked intrigued.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes My Master," Vader replied.

"Are you sure you are not blinded by your affection for the boy?" Palpatine asked.

"My son will stand by my side or he will die like the rest of those Jedi fools!" Vader spat angrily. Palpatine cackled in amusement.

"Now my apprentice..." the old man chided.

"We both know that the boy has no father. We both know that my old Master's manipulations of the midichlorians created the boy and that his affection for that woman was his undoing. He chose her to carry his creation and bare him, because she rejected him. He did it so a part of her would always belong to him and so you would always be reminded of how much he loathed you, because she loved you...and not him," Palpatine goaded.

"And he paid for trying to take them from me, just like those Jedi fools did," Vader spat.

"Yes and thus your journey to the dark side was completed. Then she betrayed you and ran off with your son," Palpatine reminded.

"Yes...and if she is alive, she will pay for her treachery and she will witness our son join me, before she draws her final breath," Vader replied.

"Very well, Lord Vader. You may seek the boy out and attempt to turn him. If he refuses, you will kill him," Palpatine said.

"Yes My Master. He will serve the dark side or perish. I shall leave at once," Vader said, as he retreated, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"I will find you, my son, but you will not serve the Emperor. You will destroy him for me and then we shall rule together. Your mother could have joined me, but I'm afraid she chose the wrong path. If you are still out there, my love, then I must find Anakin before you do," Vader whispered, as he rounded the corner toward the docking bay.

* * *

_A distant planet in the farthest reaches of the outer rim..._

The woman woke up in her bed with an awful start, breathing heavily. She swung her legs over the side and turned on the light. She was very beautiful with long, golden blonde hair that waved gorgeously. Her eyes were as blue as precious sapphires and had a unique gold cast to them as well. Her fair, creamy skin was flawless, save for a few scarce wrinkles around her eyes, indicating that she was probably older than she looked. She was tall and slender, her blue nightgown clinging to her curves. She opened the bedside table and took out a framed holo, hugging it close to her chest. She was in the holo, next to an even taller, handsome young man with shaggy brown hair and a stubble on his chin. In her arms, smiling at the holo camera, was a beautiful baby boy with very blonde fuzz and her blue eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek, as she stared at her lost family. Her husband was dead, long buried inside a monster...and her son was hidden away, as she had been forced to leave him with a sister she had never really known, for his own safety. But the dream she had just experienced told her that her son was no longer hidden. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a long ago abandoned silver cylindrical weapon. Her son was in danger and it was imperative that she found him, before the Sith did. She grabbed her clothes and hurried into the fresher. The time for hiding was over...


	8. Escaping Yavin IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone. Yes, the mystery continues to unfold and little by little, the past will be revealed. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 8: Escaping Yavin IV

Anakin stood nervously beside Ben, as the procession began. The entire Alliance fleet stood at attention, as they walked down the aisle. King and Queen Organa stood at the podium, dressed in regal royal blue robes. Padme stood in front of them, dressed in a stunning, flowing white gown. Anakin couldn't take his eyes off her, as they arrived at the podium. Chewie stood beside Ben, as Padme rewarded him with a medal. She took the next medal from Breha and smiled brightly at Anakin, as she placed it around his neck. He smiled shyly, as they turned and were applauded. They heard a familiar, excited whirl, as Artoo entered from behind the podium with Threepio, good as new. Anakin and Padme smiled at the faithful little droid, before she turned to him and hugged him tightly. Beru smiled and joined them, hugging them both. As she hugged Padme, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ben. She saw what she swore was a ghost of a smile on his lips, before it quickly disappeared. The ceremony ended quickly, as everyone began preparing for the upcoming evacuation...

* * *

Anakin landed on his back, but used his momentum from the fall to leap back on his feet, parrying another of his Master's vicious strikes. Despite Yan's calm demeanor, he had a very aggressive fighting style. But Anakin was learning quickly and his body was adapting to the intense physical prowess needed for Jedi training. His biceps burned, as he blocked Yan's downward thrust. He grit his teeth, as his Master used his strength in the Force to put even more strain on Anakin. The young Jedi grit his teeth and struggled against his Master.

"Focus Anakin. Let the Force flow through you," Yan instructed. Sweat poured down Anakin's face, as he did as his Master instructed. He mustered every bit of strength he had and turned Yan's saber to the side, whipping out of the cornered position. He stabilized his footing, before charging with a fury of strikes. Yan blocked them all, but was impressed by Anakin's amazing progress in such a short time. Yan ended the spar by turning Anakin's blade to the side and sweeping his feet out from under him. Anakin landed on his back again, before he accepted his Master's hand for help up.

"You did very well, young one. You are a very quick learner," Yan said proudly.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied.

"Clean up and then pack the rest of your things. We will be departing for the new base this afternoon," Yan said.

"Vader is coming..isn't he? That's why they've been sending ships off so quickly in the last few days, isn't it?" Anakin asked, as he dried off with a towel.

"I'm afraid so. That is why we must go quickly. The time to face Vader has not yet come," Yan replied. Anakin nodded and headed for the shower.

* * *

Padme knocked on Beru's door.

"Come in," Beru called and Padme entered.

"Hi...I was wondering if you needed any help?" Padme asked.

"Sure," Beru replied pleasantly.

"Is everything okay? I've noticed you've seemed a little down in the last few days," Padme mentioned.

"I don't want to trouble you with my problems," Beru replied.

"Beru, I'd like to think we're becoming good friends. I'm here if you want to talk about it," Padme said. Beru smiled.

"Thank you Padme, I've never really had a friend I could count on before," Beru replied.

"Believe it or not, I haven't either. It was always too dangerous to be my friend," Padme said. Beru looked at her and realized that it truly must have been terrible to be shunned completely by your own people.

"Thank you Padme. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk about it," Beru said. Padme smiled and plopped down on the bed.

"I'm all ears," she replied.

"It's about Ben," Beru said.

"Mr. Kenobi?" she asked. Beru nodded.

"I'm just not sure what's going on. One minute he's biting my head off and the next he's apologizing. He even told me I was pretty. I tried to get him to open up then and he pushed me away again," Beru said.

"You have a crush on him," Padme deduced. Beru sighed.

"I know he is the biggest Bantha rear sometimes, but I know there's more to him. I just wish he would let me in. It's silly," Beru replied. Padme put her hand on Beru's shoulder.

"It's not silly at all. You're a wonderful person. He should feel lucky that someone like you cares about him," Padme mentioned.

"He's been all over the galaxy. I'm just a simple farm girl. He's probably been with these incredibly beautiful women. How does a plain girl like me get his attention?" Beru asked sadly.

"You are not plain and he is blind if he doesn't notice you," Padme said, as she pulled Beru over to the vanity.

"But if you want to knock him off his feet, then I know just what to do," Padme said, as she made Beru sit down in front of the mirror. She started taking the pins and barrettes out of the other girl's hair and let it down. Beru's long, wavy blonde hair cascaded down her back.

"You should really wear your hair down more. It's so beautiful," Padme said, as she began brushing it.

"I guess I always kept it up to keep it out of my way on the farm," Beru replied.

"Well, there's no need for that any longer. When we're done, Kenobi is going to be following you around everywhere," Padme said, as they both giggled.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Beru asked.

"You have no idea. I guess it's because my own sister and I were never that close. We love each other, but we never had much in common," Padme replied.

"Well, I guess we're going to be sisters someday, being that you love my brother and all," Beru beamed. Padme smiled shyly.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Padme asked.

"Yes, but I think it's wonderful. I've never seen Ani so happy before," Beru answered.

"We haven't said the words yet...but the feelings are there," Padme replied.

"Well, just don't take too long to say it. It's like I told Ani. The heart knows what it wants long before the mind catches up. And the heart is always right," Beru replied. Padme smiled and went to the closet to pick an outfit out for Beru.

"I know. I guess I was afraid I might be rushing things since it all happened so fat. But I guess love can be liked that sometimes," Padme said.

"Yes, especially when it's true love," Beru replied.

"I've never felt this way before. If this is what love feels like...then I never want it to end. Thank you Beru," Padme said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For trusting me with him," Padme replied. Beru smiled warmly.

"I know you'll take good care of him," Beru said.

"Yes, I will. Now, let's take care of you," Padme said, as she held up a mid riff dress in a soft pink color. It was very similar to the blue mid riff dress that Padme was currently wearing with a matching headband.

"I...I can't wear that," Beru said.

"Trust me Beru, you can. One thing my sister did teach me was that if you've got it, don't be afraid to show it. And trust me, you have it," Padme replied.

"If you say so," Beru said uncertainly.

* * *

Two more ships were mobilized full of people and supplies. Hoth was several day's journey and their time on Yavin was quickly running out. Vader had put a one million credit price on Anakin's head, instructing that he was to be taken alive. Yan was deeply worried about this and he was going to feel much better when he had Anakin at the new base on Hoth. It was so remote that he felt it would be an ideal place to continue Anakin's training. He spotted Anakin arguing with Ben and sighed. The hope of them ever getting along was quickly waning.

"Look, I just think you should check the alternator. Something sounds off in the engine," Anakin suggested.

"My engine is fine. I just checked it over yesterday. I think you're hearing things," Ben replied.

"I've always been especially attuned to machines. Just..." Anakin said, but was cut off.

"Save it kid and beat it," Ben snapped.

"Fine," Anakin snapped back, as he walked away.

"Is everything okay, Ben?" Beru asked .

"It's fine. Your nuisance of a brother just won't stay out of my hair," Ben replied.

"Ani means well and he only wants to help. Don't be so cross with him," Beru suggested. Ben turned, prepared to retort some snide remark.

"Look..." he began, but stopped, as he took in her appearance. Her wavy blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. She wore a pink head band, which matched the pink dress she wore that left her mid riff bare. He was going to call her farm girl again...but this was no farm girl. This was...this was a woman. A stunningly, beautiful woman. Ben's mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N...no. um, do you know which transport you'll be taking to Hoth?" he asked.

"No, they really haven't told me. I supposed that I could just go with you, if that's all right," Beru replied. Ben acted casual.

"If that's what you want," he replied.

"Well...good. I'll go get my bags," she replied.

"I'll...I'll come help you. They are probably heavy," he said.

"That's very nice of you," she said, as he followed her to the residential wing.

* * *

"Sweetheart, do you have everything packed?" Breha asked, as Hunter, her assistant loaded their bags into the storage compartment.

"Yes, I just have a couple more bags in my room," Padme replied.

"Okay. I'm going to go find Bail. Make sure you get the rest of your things and get back here quickly," Breha said, as she walked away.

"Princess, allow me to come help you with the rest of your things," Hunter suggested smoothly.

"That won't be necessary," Padme replied.

"Please Princess...I insist. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to be lifting heavy bags," Hunter replied, as he stepped uncomfortably close to her. This man, who was about four years older than her, had been hitting on her since the day he had been hired by Breha. And no matter how many times Padme rejected him, which was too many to count, he never seemed to get the hint. She was about to fire back at him to make it clear that she wasn't interested in him, nor was she weak, as he was implying. But her oncoming tirade was stalled when she felt Anakin's arm slide around her waist.

"She won't be needing _your_ help," Anakin told him. Padme smiled, as he gazed at her with those beautiful blue eyes that she loved to get lost in. He made her melt inside and her knees weak when he took her in his arms like this. Their love was so very new and exciting, but she didn't foresee that their feelings would fade, but rather that they would only strengthen and flourish over time.

"Yes, I have everything I need," Padme added, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hunter slunk away in embarrassment, as the Princess he had been smitten with for years kissed the charming young pilot that was nine years his junior.

"Hello to you too," Anakin said playfully, as their lips parted.

"How was training?" she asked.

"It went well. I'm pretty sore, but that's be expected," he replied.

"Hmm...well, maybe I'll just have to massage those sore muscles later," she suggested.

"That sounds great. I just may let you do that," he replied, as he caressed her beautiful face with the back of his hand. She gazed up at him, quickly becoming lost in his own passionate gaze.

_"Complete evacuation of the base will commence in ten minutes!"_ Jagged announced over the loud speaker.

"Come on, I'll help you get the rest of your stuff," Anakin said. She nodded and they joined hands, as they headed for the residential wing.

* * *

Two X-Wing fighters sat on the roof of the Yavin base, monitoring the ships that were evacuating.

"There should only be a few more. Then we can go as well," one pilot said.

"Yeah, though I'm not crazy about our next destination," the other replied.

"Who is? But you've got to admit, no one would look for us there," the other pilot replied, as his ship's scanner began blinking red in urgency.

"What is that? The first pilot asked.

"There's an incoming ship entering the atmosphere," he said.

"Incoming?" the other questioned, as he gazed up at the sky. He spotted a small Imperial fighter coming their way. And there were more behind him. That was the last thing either of them saw, as the Clone pilot fired his missiles, blasting the top floors of the compound away...

* * *

Padme put the satchel around her shoulder and picked up her light blue cloak.

"I think that's everything," she said, as she joined hands with him. He picked up another satchel and shouldered it as well. Suddenly, the base shook violently, as a rumble echoed through the entire structure. Padme stumbled and Anakin held her steady in his arms.

"What was that?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know...but it's not good," he replied, as he took her hand and ran out into the corridor. He held Padme close, as dust from the cracked permacrete rained down on them.

"Bloody hell!" Obi-Wan spat, as he pulled Beru along by the hand.

"I think they've found us!" Anakin called.

"Really? I had no idea. You're bloody brilliant, hero boy," Ben snapped, as they ran for the docking bay. Padme screamed, as the entire corridor began to collapse behind them. As they reached the docking bay, they heard Breha call to them.

"Padme!" Breha called frantically. The Queen screamed, as she saw a huge piece of permacrete plunge toward them. Anakin pulled himself and Padme out of the way.

"I'll get her out of her on the Falcon!" Anakin called. Bail pulled his wife toward the other transport.

"Take good care of her, Anakin!" Bail called. Anakin nodded to Bail and his Master, before they disappeared up the ramp. Storm Troopers began infiltrating the base. Anakin ignited his blade and Padme drew her blaster, as they cut a path for themselves to the Falcon.

"There he is! The one Lord Vader wants alive!" the commanding Clone Troop called, just before Padme shot him.

"There's no way in Sith hell you're taking him from me," she growled quietly to herself, as they reached the Falcon. Beru was already strapped in and Ben was now taking off. Anakin pulled Padme into a seat and strapped her in, before strapping himself into the seat next to her.

* * *

"There it is! Get a lock on that ship!" Vader demanded, as he stood on the bridge of his personal super star destroyer. His men worked at the consoles frantically, trying to lock the fast, evasive ship down.

"We're losing them," he heard one of his men shout.

"Do not let them escape!" Vader roared. But only seconds later, the Millennium Falcon disappeared into hyperspace.

"We've lost them," Commander Lien informed Vader nervously.

"How unfortunate for you Commander," Vader growled. The man held his throat in agony, before crumpling to the floor; dead.

"Find Anakin Skywalker. I don't care about the others with him, but he must be taken alive...Commander Needa," Vader said to the former Captain Needa, instantly promoting him.

"Y...yes Lord Vader. I will not fail you," he said.

"See that you don't or your fate shall be the same as Commander Lein's," Vader replied, as he stormed out.

* * *

"You're more trouble than you're worth, kid. I don't appreciate having Vader all over my tail, because of you," Ben snapped, as he came back into the cabin.

"You're no picnic yourself, Kenobi. Believe me, Padme and I certainly didn't plan on going to Hoth with you," Anakin retorted.

"You wound me, really," Ben said sarcastically.

"Stop it, both you," Beru demanded. They were silent, but made no effort to apologize to each other. Suddenly, they heard the hyper drive engines power down.

"Uh oh," Ben said, as he turned and made his way back to the cockpit.

"Chewie, why did we just drop out of hyperspace?" Ben asked. Chewie rawled.

_"The hyper drive engine is malfunctioning," _

"I told you that it didn't sound right. Now, we're sitting dead in the water with Vader hot on our trail!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Well, if you know so much, then why don't you go fix it, wonder boy!" Ben spat, as he tossed the tool belt to anakin.

"I'll try, but there's only so much we can do in space," Anakin retorted, as he left for the other side of the ship with Padme behind him. Beru crossed her arms across her chest.

"What?" he asked, with a shoulder shrug.

"He warned you. You should have listened to him. He's not just a dumb kid, you know," Beru scolded.

"I don't need a lecture," Ben replied.

"You are impossible," Beru said, in exasperation, as she stormed back into the cabin.

* * *

Padme gazed up into the hatch, as Anakin braced himself and dislodged the smoking alternator with a wrench.

"Can you fix it?" she asked. He hopped down.

"No, the alternator needs replaced. It's completely shot," he replied. He noticed the worried look on her face and smiled.

"But don't worry, we'll get a new one and I'll have it fixed in no time," he told her, as he kissed her softly.

"Well, I see you're certainly busy," Ben said sarcastically. Anakin parted his lips from Padme's.

"The alternator in the hyper drive engine is shot," he said.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that Tatooine is less than a parsec away," Ben replied.

"We can't go to Tatooine. It's too dangerous!" Anakin protested.

"Yes, I suggest you keep a low profile when we get there, because we have no choice," Ben said, as he retreated back to the cockpit.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to arrive on Tatooine without the hyper drive engine. They set down on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Chewie stayed behind, as the four of them set out for Watto's shop. Anakin was certain that they could get the part they needed from him...


	9. Unexpected Detour

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone. Yes, the mystery continues to unfold and little by little, the past will be revealed. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 9: Unexpected Detour

Anakin held Padme's hand tightly, as they navigated the dusty streets of Mos Espa. The place hadn't changed much over the years. It was still the same, dirty, slime infested dust hole that Anakin remembered. It still had the same feel too, but even more so now that he was aware of the Force. It had a dark, evil feel that made him cold all over. He was aware of the shady eyes upon them, as they passed by various patrons. They finally rounded the corner and Anakin spotted his old Toydarian Master, sitting outside his shop. The little winged creature uttered a curse in Huttese, as he fiddled with a broken pit droid.

_"Let me help you with that," _Anakin said, in fluent Huttese. Watto looked at the group of people suspiciously, as the young blonde haired man picked up the droid. Anakin made a few quick adjustments, as Watto stared at him with great scrutiny.

"Ani..." he questioned suspiciously. Anakin set the droid down and smacked the nose. The little droid came to life good as new.

"You are Ani!" he exclaimed, as he began flapping his wings excitedly.

"Boy you sure sprouted. What brings you here?" Watto asked, as he motioned them inside.

"We need a part. An alternator for the hyper drive engine on a Corellian A class freighter," Anakin explained.

"Sure...sure. I got that. If you got the money, that is," Watto replied.

"We have it. Just get the part already," Ben snapped.

"Okay...it's in the back. You remember, Ani," Watto said.

"Sure," Anakin replied, as he led Padme into the back room.

"Hey Watto, whatever happened to that droid I built?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Ani, but I sold him. You had him finished, so I gave him an operating number. A nice man named Antilles bought him...at least I think it was Antilles," Watto said, as he rummaged through some boxes

"Antilles?" he asked. Padme smiled.

"Threepio..." Padme said in amazement.

"But I thought Threepio was yours," Anakin replied.

"He is now. Jagged bought him for Bail's use when he was still serving in the Imperial Senate. I can't believe you built Threepio," Padme replied.

"Wow...what do you know. I guess the galaxy isn't so big after all," Anakin replied, as he found the Corellian parts in one of the boxes.

"I knew there was something really familiar about him," Anakin mentioned, as he dug for the part. They heard a chime, indicating Watto had another customer. The Toydarian flapped its wings and flew out into the main area of his shop.

--

"Ah...Kenobi, didn't expect to see you back here on this dust ball so soon," Jango said, as he and Boba entered.

"Wasn't planning on it either, but I have a busted alternator," Ben replied.

"What can I do for you, Jango?" Watto asked.

"Boba, go with Watto and get the parts we need for the Slave I," Jango said. Boba nodded and followed the Toydarian into the back. The moment Jango entered the shop, Anakin had pulled Padme into a corner behind some boxes. He held her close, as they hid quietly, watching the young bounty hunter, as he told Watto which parts he needed. Watto was scratching his head in confusion, wondering where Anakin and that girl had gone.

--

"So, you got my money?" Jango asked.

"Not yet, but I will soon. I have taken a very profitable job and I'll be paid soon. Then you and Jabba will have your credits," Ben replied.

"I'll bet if you present this pretty little thing to Jabba, he'll forget all about your debt," Jango suggested, referring to Beru.

"I thought about it," Ben said, as he put his arm around Beru's waist.

"But I decided to keep her for my own entertainment. Space gets quite cold you know. It's nice to have a beautiful woman to warm your bed," Ben replied. Jango chuckled.

"Very true. But I think I might have a job for you that could make us both very rich men. You interested?" Jango asked.

"Perhaps," Ben replied, as Jango produced a holo of a young man. Beru suppressed a gasp, as she stared at her brother's picture.

"Lord Vader wants this kid pretty bad. He's willing to pay one million credits for this little whelp, but only if he's taken alive," Jango said. Ben whistled.

"A million? This kid must have really done a number on those Imps," Ben said.

"Well, he looks like a little punk to me, but the word is that he's a Jedi or something. So...you interested?" Jango asked. Ben smirked.

"I'll keep my eyes open. I can't really abandon this job yet," Ben replied.

"Suit yourself," Jango replied.

"Hey Watto...have you seen this kid around? Rumor has it that the brat used to live on this sandbox," Jango said, as he held up the holo, as Boba joined him. Anakin and Padme continued to hide in the back room.

--

"Oh no...what if he betrays us?" Padme whispered.

"Then we're going to have to make a run for it," Anakin whispered back.

--

Watto looked at the holo and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope...never seen him," Watto replied.

"Well, if you do, let me know. Lord Vader wants him something fierce...and I'm going to be the one to get him," Jango replied, as he paid for his parts and left with his son in tow.

"Watto, you didn't sell me out," Anakin said, genuinely surprised, as he led Padme out from the back room.

"I thought about it. He probably would have given me a good cut too. But I like you. I'll be expecting a bonus in addition to the cost of the parts though," Watto said.

"Naturally. A swindler to the end," Ben replied, as he paid for the parts, plus the bonus.

"Good seein' you Ani. Be careful out there. Looks like you got quite a price on your head," Watto said.

"Thanks Watto. I'll be careful," Anakin said, as he and Padme put their hoods up and left the little shop. As they left, a pair of eyes watched them with careful scrutiny. The figure raised the hood of their cloak and slowly followed the small group.

* * *

Padme and Beru sat on the lowered ramp, out of the sun, as Anakin and Ben repaired the hyper drive engine. They could hear Anakin and Ben bickering, as they went about fixing the ship. The girls giggled, as they heard Chewie rawl angrily at them, shutting them both up.

"So, I noticed that you certainly caught Ben's attention," Padme mentioned.

"I guess so. He seems to like the new look as much as I do. Thank you Padme," she replied.

"Anytime," she replied, as she put her hand to her forehead.

"This planet is so hot," she mentioned.

"Yes, that's one of the many things I don't miss about this place," Beru said, as she looked over at Padme. The other girl's eyes were wide and fixated on the cloaked figure before them.

"Anakin!" Padme cried in alarm. Anakin's head shot up and he hopped down off the Falcon, quickly running to Padme's side.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded, as his hand twitched, ready to call his light saber to his hand if need be.

"Blast...what the hell is going on?" Ben grumped, as he joined them.

"Is the heat the only thing you don't miss from this place, Beru?" The man's voice said, as he dropped the hood of his cloak. Beru and Anakin gasped in surprise.

"Owen?!" they exclaimed.

"You killed him! I went to a neighboring farm on an errand and when I came back, the whole place had gone up in smoke. You killed dad, you little bastard!" Owen screamed.

"No Owen, it wasn't Anakin! We were gone looking for our droid that ran away. It was Imperial Storm Troopers that killed him. We...we thought you had been killed too," Beru said.

"Then where the hell have you been?" Owen snapped.

"We left and joined the Rebellion," Anakin answered.

"Well, you can do what you want, slave trash, but you're coming home with me, Beru. I'm staying and working at a neighboring farm until I can afford to rebuild our farm. I need your help," he said.

"No you don't. You just need a servant," Beru spat.

"You were supposed to marry me, before this whole fiasco started and nothing's changed. Let's go," Owen ordered.

"I said no and you're wrong..._everything_ has changed. I don't want to be with you," she replied.

"What did you say?" he demanded. She noticed the glazed look in his eyes. He had been drinking.

"You heard her Owen. You used to treat her like dirt, but we don't have to take it anymore," Anakin snapped.

"Shut up, you worthless slave scum. This is all your fault!" Owen yelled. Suddenly, they heard Chewie rawl in alarm. Anakin sensed the danger a moment later.

"We've got company," he said, as he took Padme's hand.

"Jango," Ben said, as he saw the speeder in the distance.

"Blast, Chewie, can we take off?" he called. Chewie rawled and Ben ushered Beru up the ramp, as Anakin followed, pulling Padme along.

"Hey Beru, get back here!" Owen called, as he followed them up. Artoo raised the ramp, stomping back and forth on his droid feet. Ben and Chewie hurried for the cockpit and fired up the engines. Anakin helped Padme and Beru strap in.

"Hey, let Beru and I off," Owen demanded, as he grabbed Anakin's shoulder.

"Beru's not going anywhere with you! We have to leave before that bounty hunter catches up to us. Now sit down and shut up or you'll be floating home," Anakin snapped. Owen gulped and did so, as Anakin strapped himself in next to Padme.

The Millennium Falcon sailed out of the atmosphere and zoomed safely into the realm of hyperspace. Once Ben raised the cabin lights, they undid their restraints.

"Come on Artoo, let's do a scan of the ship's exterior to make sure there are no tracking devices," Anakin said. Artoo rolled along behind him.

"Beru..." Owen said.

"Save it Owen. Once we're able to, we'll find a way to send you back to that dust ball you love so much, but I'm not going with you," Beru spat. Anakin returned, as Owen continued to argue with Beru.

"Is everything okay?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, there were no tracking devices attached to the ship," he replied. Padme sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as they relished in their relief. Anakin held her tightly, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could tell that she was deeply worried about him and rightfully so, considering the large bounty that had been placed on his head.

"Everything will be okay. I won't let them take me from you," he promised.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"I sensed it, but only because you let me," he replied.

"You make me feel safe. I don't feel the need to guard myself when I'm around you," she replied.

"You are safe. I'd never let anything happen to you," he promised. She gazed up into his amazing blue eyes and felt her heart swell with love. How had she fallen for him so fast? In a matter of weeks, he had claimed her heart. She felt so safe and secure in his arms...so loved.

"Anakin...there's something I need to tell you," she said. He smiled.

"Okay," he replied. She opened her mouth to continue, but they were rudely interrupted. It was only as he approached that they noticed that he absolutely reeked of liquor. Owen was very drunk...and if Anakin remembered correctly, he got mean when he drank.

"Well...what's this? Owen slurred snidely, as he approached, his attention diverted from Beru for the moment. Anakin glared at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Owen slurred.

"Owen, this is Padme, my girlfriend," he answered. Owen snorted in amusement.

"She must not know what a loser you are then, because she is way too good for you," Owen replied, looking Padme up and down. Padme glared daggers at him.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are, you drunken Sith spawn, but Anakin is not a loser. He's a hero. He saved me and the entire Rebellion. You're the only loser I see here," she snapped. Owen whistled in mocking.

"Wow...a feisty one. Bet that mouth of yours gets you into trouble, doesn't it beautiful? Maybe I should teach you a lesson...or maybe you can teach me one. I bet you're a wild Nexu in bed," Owen said, as he stumbled drunkenly. The alcohol was really having an effect on him now, but Anakin didn't care if he was drunk or not. He stepped in front of Padme.

"Lay one finger on her and I swear, I'll kill you," Anakin growled. Owen chuckled, having got the reaction he wanted.

"Don't worry lover boy, I got my own girl right here," Owen slurred, as he grabbed Beru's arm and pulled her to him.

"Let go," Beru yelled, as she slapped him. This made Owen see red.

"Why you little..." he growled. But before he could do anything to her, he felt an invisible force shove him onto his back. Anakin ignited his light saber and held the searing, humming blade to Owen's throat.

"Stay away from Padme and Beru. This is your last warning," Anakin growled.

"What...what the hell are you?" Owen asked in alarm. Padme smiled, snaking her arms around his waist.

"He's a Jedi. I would advise you to heed his warning," she replied. He glared at Beru.

"You're supposed to be marrying me," he said.

"Only because your families were forcing her," Ben said, as he entered.

"And just who the hell are you," Owen spat. Ben smirked and put his arm around Beru's waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ben taunted. Owen roared angrily and lunged at Ben. But the drunken fool stumbled and Ben kneed him in the gut, before knocking him on the back of the neck.

"Why don't you sleep it off, you Sith slime," he hissed, as he dropped Owen's unconscious body to the floor.

"You should have gutted him with that thing," Ben said.

"Believe me...I wanted to. I'll help you haul him into a room," Anakin said.

"No, he's not good enough to take one of the rooms. Let's put him in one of the floor panels," Ben chuckled deviously. Anakin allowed himself a chuckle as well.

"Are you okay, Beru?" Padme asked. Beru smiled thinly and nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Padme asked.

"Am I a bad person for wishing that he were dead...or at least that he had never found us?" Beru cried. Padme hugged her tightly.

"No, not at all sweetie. From what I just saw, you have every right to wish that you never had to see him again," Padme said, as she held her.

"Hey...come on, let's go to the kitchen and see what we can find. I think I remembering seeing a stash of chocolate," Padme said. Beru giggled.

"I saw Ben sneaking some earlier. How mad do you think he'd be if we ate it all?" Beru asked. Padme giggled.

"Let's go," she said, as they hurried off to the kitchen.

* * *

Padme and Beru munched on chocolate, as they went about making dinner in the small kitchenette aboard the ship.

Ben and Chewie walked into the kitchen.

"Well...it certainly smells good in here. I'm surprised you even know anything about cooking, Princess," Ben teased. Padme shot him a glare.

"I'll have you know that I learned to cook long before I learned any politicking of any kind. I come from a farming village in the mountains, you know," Padme replied, as she continued chopping vegetables and putting them in the large pot on the stove.

"It's a good thing I saw to it that your ship was stocked with food stores before we left, because the cooler and cupboards were quite bare," Beru replied, as she and Padme ate another piece of chocolate.

"Hey...it that my Corellian chocolate!" he exclaimed. The girls erupted into giggles, as he snatched the box away, only to find it empty.

"Oh bloody hell..." Ben swore. Chewie joined in on the girls' mirth and chuckled as well.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball," he snapped.

"Have you seen Anakin?" Padme asked.

"The brat is meditating...or something," Ben replied.

"I'm going to go tell him that dinner is almost ready," she said, as she took off her apron and went to find him.

* * *

She spied him sitting on the floor, cross legged with his eyes closed, deep in meditation. She knew that she shouldn't disturb him, but she could hardly help herself, as she knelt down beside him.

"You're not disturbing me. Your presence is very soothing," he told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well...that's good to know," she replied, as she kissed him softly.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said.

"Great," he replied, as he pulled her across his lap. They stared at each other for a long moment, before their lips met with searing passion.

"I still can't believe it...that you're mine," Anakin whispered, as her lips slowly trailed from his jaw and down to his neck where she placed soft, moist kisses. And Anakin was in heaven.

"You're so beautiful..." he uttered in a husky voice. She lifted her head, her passionate gaze locking with his.

"It's only because I'm so in love," she replied. His breath hitched in his throat.

"You love me?" he asked in awe. She nodded.

"Oh Padme...I love you too. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you," he replied. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Anakin felt a few tears splash on his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he pulled back.

"Yes, I'm just so happy. You've made me happier than I ever dreamed possible," she replied.

"You've made me happy too...more than I ever thought possible as well," he replied, as he chuckled.

"When I first saw you, I swore that you had to be an angel, because I'd never seen someone so beautiful before...but now I'm convinced that you are an angel...my angel," he told her passionately. Padme blushed and felt her heart quicken, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She eagerly responded, as they exchanged passionate, feverish kisses. They broke apart, as they heard Beru call to them. Anakin helped her up and put his arm around her. They smiled at each other, as they headed for the kitchen.

* * *

The rickety carriage stopped in front of the small junk shop. A woman garbed in a long indigo cloak stepped out and paid the droid driver, before entering the shop.

"Ah...a customer. What can I do for you?" Watto asked. She dropped her hood, revealing herself to be a beautiful blonde haired woman with piercing, gold tinted, sapphire eyes.

"I'm looking for my sister...Shmi Skywalker," she stated. Watto looked at her suspiciously.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Tahl...Tahl Skywalker," she answered.

"Shmi is dead," he stated. Tahl's eyes widened.

"Dead?" she questioned.

"She died a few years ago...some human ailment. She wasn't mine no more," Watto replied.

"Who did she belong to when she died?" Tahl asked.

"She didn't. She was freed by a moisture farmer, bout ten years ago. She and her boy moved there. Lars married her, but he's dead now too," Watto replied.

"What happened to Anakin?" she asked. Watto looked at her suspiciously again.

"What interest do you have in the boy?" he asked.

"I'm his mother...his real mother. He is in danger and I must find him, before the Empire does," Tahl stated. Watto looked at her with great scrutiny, not wanting to believe a word this woman was saying. But her resemblance to the boy that he had a fondness for was uncanny.

"He looks like you," Watto stated, making Tahl smile.

"He was here, just a few hours ago, getting a part for a ship. I'm sure he's left by now. And I don't know for sure, but...I think he's involved with those Rebels..." Watto whispered.

"The Rebellion...of course! Thank you," Tahl replied, as she placed a very generous amount of Tatooinian currency in Watto's small hand.

"I would appreciate your discretion," she said. Watto's eyes bulged, as he saw the amount.

"Sure...never saw you," he replied. Tahl raised the hood of her cloak and was gone in an instant.

As she returned to her ship, she contemplated on how to find the Rebellion's new location. She knew she could only get that information by contacting one of the last remaining Jedi. She had a feeling that Master Dooku was with the Rebellion, looking after Anakin in all likelihood. That only left a few options. Yoda was out, since she truly never wanted to speak to that little troll again. Plus Degobah was less than appealing. She didn't know Mace very well, so Haruun Kal was also out. Jabiim was where Quinlan Vos resided, but had little tolerance for her. She smiled, knowing her old friend, Shaak Ti was her best option. She set the course for Felucia in her ship's computer. Shaak Ti was in for the surprise of her life.

The cabin in the Millennium Falcon was dark and quiet, as it sailed through hyperspace. Anakin and Padme slept soundly on the futon in the living area, innocently of course, in their sleep clothes. They both slept very peacefully though in each other's arms, very content just to hold each other. Beru slept on the pull out sofa, but was not enjoying a restful sleep at all. She tossed and turned, before finally getting up and padding to the kitchen. Owen was still passed out and locked in one of the storage panels. But not even that was calming her restlessness. She decided some tea might soothe her and she reached the kitchen, only to find Ben there, getting a night cap. He put the cap back on the scotch and looked up at her. She was dressed in a long blue night gown, with her hair down.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No," she replied, as she put some water on the stove for her tea, before sitting down at the table.

"So, it is true then?" he asked.

"Is what true?" she replied.

"Owen was rambling on about how you were supposed to marry him," Ben replied.

"It's true...but it was never by choice. Our father's arranged the marriage. Anakin and I were never anything more to Owen than servants. Owen could get mean and Ani always stood up for me, even though he knew it would get him on the receiving end of Cliegg's belt. I would always beg him not to, since I hated seeing him get punished. But he rarely ever backed down," Beru said.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know he used to do that for you," Ben replied. She nodded.

"Maybe now you'll be nicer to him," she suggested.

"For you, I may try. But no promises," he replied, as she let her tea steep. The tea soothed Beru's nerves and relaxed her. She put her cup in the sink when she finished and turned to Ben, who stood leaning on the counter.

"Well, I think I'll try to go back to bed now," she said. He nodded.

"Sleep well. We should be nearing Hoth by late afternoon tomorrow," he replied.

"Well, then I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late," Beru said.

"I'll try not to. Good night Beru," he replied.

"Good night Ben," she replied, as she placed a kiss on his cheek, before hurrying out of the kitchen. Ben stood stalk still for longer than he could remember, before he set his glass down. He touched his cheek softly. No one had penetrated the walls he had put up around himself like she had. In some ways, he loved it and in others he hated it. In the experiences that he had, love only left you venerable and heart broken. The question was...could it be different with Beru? He shook his head in confusion.

"Blast..." he mumbled, as he headed for his quarters, though he wasn't sure how easily sleep would come...


	10. Hoth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone. Yes, the mystery continues to unfold and little by little, the past will be revealed. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 10: Hoth

"Ohhhhwww...my head is pounding," Owen complained, as he sat at the kitchen table the next morning. Beru sat at a cup of caf down for him.

"Drink this and sober up," she ordered. He glared up at her with blood shot eyes.

"Stop looking at me like I did this to you," Beru snapped.

"But you did...you and that little bastard," Owen spat.

"I'm sorry about your father, Owen, but Anakin and I had nothing to do with his death. We also did not tell you to drink yourself into an early grave," she snapped back.

"Trouble follows that damn urchin wherever he goes. Dad was killed because of him!" Owen yelled.

"No, it was an unfortunate tragedy and you will not blame Anakin for it," Beru replied.

"The hell I won't. You and that slave trash don't really give a damn that he's dead," Owen spat.

"You're right, we don't. Your father abused my brother for no reason other than he hated him. I will never forgive either of you for hurting him," Beru snapped. Owen scoffed.

"He's not your brother. You're not even related to him," Owen replied.

"He is my brother, blood or not," Beru spat back.

"So...you've dumped me for the scoundrel, huh?" Owen spat.

"Ben has nothing to do with this. I dumped you, because I do not wish to spend the rest of my life as your doormat," she retorted, as Anakin and Padme came into the kitchen, practically draped over each other, laughing playfully. Beru smiled. She was so happy for her brother, yet she felt her heart aching and longing for a love such as what Anakin had found with Padme. They made a gorgeous couple; perfect, like something out of a fairytale. The beautiful princess and her dashing Knight. She knew they were much deeper than that, but she enjoyed the analogy. It gave her some semblance of hope.

"Will you stop that," Padme giggled, as she smacked his hand to stop his tickling.

"Sorry, I can't help myself," he whispered to her, as he stood behind her and his lips trailed kisses along the back of her neck, driving her absolutely wild. She turned in his arms and pressed her lips passionately to his. They both seemed unaware that they weren't alone.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Owen spat. Beru cleared her throat playfully.

"Good morning you two. It looks like you both slept well," Beru greeted pleasantly.

"Well, it's hard not to when you're holding an angel in your arms," he replied, gazing fondly at Padme. She blushed furiously.

"Anakin," she said, suddenly very shy.

"It's true," he replied sincerely. She smiled at him, as she took some fruit out of the refrigeration unit and began slicing it.

"Well, if I stay here, I'm going to lose my breakfast," Owen said grumpily, as he stalked out. Beru smiled at the young couple and left to clean up, leaving them alone. Anakin came up behind her and gently brushed her beautiful curls aside, as he began kissing her neck. Padme hummed sweetly in her throat, enjoying every single new sensation that this new love wrought upon them. She set the knife down and turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, as his lips descended upon hers. Their lips met again and again in a passionate, hungry rhythm. Padme gasped in excitement, as his strong arms lifted her up and sat her on the counter. She smiled at him, as their lips met again, this time feverishly, as they each fought for control of the kiss. Ben walked in about that time with Chewie and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh for the love of...would you mind not making out in my kitchen," he snapped. Padme giggled, as Anakin broke their kiss and helped her down.

"Sorry Ben, I guess we got carried away," Anakin apologized.

"Oh really, you think?" he asked sarcastically. Padme's cheeks were rosy with a blush.

"How bout I make you breakfast, handsome?" she asked.

"Sounds wonderful, beautiful angel," he replied, as he sat down at the table, while Padme went about starting breakfast for everyone.

* * *

Ben reached up and flipped a couple switches, as he prepared to bring them out of hyperspace. He hated being alone with his thoughts, but found himself that way far too often. When his thoughts were idle, the memories began surfacing...

* * *

_"Sorry I am, Obi-Wan, but trained...you will not be," Yoda said._

_"But...I thought Master Jinn was going to take me as his padawan," young Obi-Wan Kenobi responded._

_"Train you, Master Jinn will not. Broken the code he has. Much to atone for, he must," Yoda answered. _

_"What...what will happen to me?" Obi-Wan asked. _

_"To Agri-Corps, you will go," Yoda answered. The young boy was ushered out of the Council room, his ears stinging with the words of rejection. He was going to be put on the next transport to Bandomeer and put in a place to be forgotten. As Obi-Wan quietly walked toward the lift, he heard voices coming from behind one of the permacrete pillars. He quietly tucked himself in the nearest corner and listened to the conversation when he realized one of the speakers was Master Jinn. Obi-Wan saw him with Master Tahl, who had a wiggling baby in her arms. He had heard the gossip. Master Jinn and Master Tahl had broken the code by entering a romantic relationship, which they both refused to give up. The baby in her arms was the only reason they had not yet been dismissed from the Order. The Council wanted the child. They were calling the boy, The Chosen One, because his midichlorian count was off the charts. But Obi-Wan didn't see what all the fuss was about. He was just a baby. How special could he be?_

_"What did the Council say when you were in there?" Tahl asked, as she rocked the baby. _

_"The same old garbage. Preaching to me about the dangers of attachment and how they think Anakin isn't really mine," Qui-Gon growled. _

_"He is yours, my love. I don't care what they believe," Tahl insisted. _

_"They believe that Plagueis manipulated the midichlorians to create Anakin when you refused to be with him. I should march down to the cell block right now and kill him ever trying to put his hands on you!" Qui-Gon said. _

_"You will do no such thing. He is not worth it. I love you and that's what matters," she replied. _

_"They want you to talk to him. They think that he might give you a clue to the identity of his apprentice...that perhaps he will let his guard down around you. I refused," Qui-Gon told her. _

_"It may be the only way to learn the truth. There is a Sith Lord out there wreaking havoc from the shadows and he must be stopped," Tahl stated. _

_"I will not put you in that kind of danger," Qui-Gon insisted. _

_"Please calm down, my love," Tahl soothed him. He sighed and focused on his love for her. Tenderly, he kissed her lips, as Ani babbled between them. Tahl looked down at their son adoringly. _

_"See...Ani knows you're his father and that's what matters," Tahl said. Qui-Gon smiled at their son. _

_"Let's go back to our quarters and settle in for a quiet evening. We can forget all about this and everything else," he suggested. _

_"That sounds wonderful, but don't you have a new padawan now?" she asked. _

_"No, I told them I couldn't take the boy...not with everything that's going on. My focus is on you and our baby. If they want to expel me for it, then fine. But Anakin goes with us...no matter what," Qui-Gon said. Tahl smiled. _

_"I love you," she said. _

_"I love you too," he replied. _

_Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach. Qui-Gon didn't want him. All he cared about was her and that brat..._

* * *

"Ben...are you okay?" Beru asked. He was pulled away from his painful memories at the sound of her voice.

"I'm fine. You need to get strapped in," he replied.

"You don't seem fine," Beru replied.

"Well, I am. Now please, go strap in, because I'm bringing us out of hyperspace," he replied. Beru nodded and left quietly. Ben sighed in frustration, as he tended to the ship's controls.

* * *

"Bloody hell...this place is just one giant ball of ice," Ben said, as he flew the Falcon over the planet, which was blanketed with ice and snow. Chewie rawled in agreement, no more fond of this place than his partner.

"Organa better pay us well," Ben mentioned, as he slowed the ship and brought them into the docking bay of the new Hoth base. He landed and dropped the ramp. Anakin helped Padme down the ramp. Bail and Breha waited anxiously and hugged Padme tightly.

"We were getting worried," Breha said.

"Did everything go okay?" Bail asked.

"We had to make a detour to Tatooine to fix the hyper drive. But we were fine once we were underway again," Anakin stated.

"Hey, I need a ship, so I can go home," Owen snapped to Anakin.

"Your majesty, this is my stepbrother, Owen. Due to a little problem on Tatooine, we were forced to bring him with us," Anakin explained.

"I'm sorry Owen, but Commander Antillies says that patrols in the outer rim have tripled since the destruction of the Death Star. It would not be safe to travel anywhere right now," Bail replied.

"You mean I'm stuck here!" Owen exclaimed.

"Don't worry. You'll be provided with accommodations and we'll analyze your skills to see where we can use you," Bail replied. Owen smirked.

"All right. I'll work here until I can get a transport out of here. What kind of work does my loser brother do, because I'm sure he could use a good supervisor," Owen said smugly.

"Um...well, Anakin is our top pilot and a ranking Lt. Commander, right under Commander Antilles, whom he answers to for his piloting duties. As for his other duties, he is a Jedi Knight in training under Jedi Master Dooku. I believe we'll have to find you another area of work if we are able to utilize any skills you may have," Bail replied, as nicely as possible. Owen looked thoroughly embarrassed, but quickly sobered to his usual smug self.

"Lt. Commander? This slave trash? You've got to be kidding," Owen spat.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure who you think you are, but I've appointed Anakin my second in command, thus making him a superior to you. He is responsible for the survival of the Alliance and if you are going to stay here, then you will work to earn your keep. Are you a pilot?" Antilles questioned sharply.

"N...no," Owen stammered.

"Then I'm sure we'll find a place for you on one of the maintenance crews. And you will address superior officers by their rank or sir. You will be expected to show respect to your higher ranking officers, including Commander Skywalker. You'll be shown to you quarters for the evening and then report for duty tomorrow morning at O six hundred. Until then, Ensign," Jagged said sternly, as he moved on to tend to other duties. Anakin and Padme couldn't help but snicker, earning them a glare from Owen. Ben patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make a fine plumber or better yet, a ship cleaner. Do make sure you put two coats of wax on the Falcon and not just one. I can tell if you don't," Ben said. Owen simmered, as Ben put his arm around Beru's waist.

"I'm going to the bar for a drink. Care to join me?" Beru was stunned.

"Sure," she answered.

* * *

Ben and Beru walked into the community common room that had just been set up. It was meant to be a place for Officers and all alike to come and cool off after the days work was finished. It was designed for relaxation and socializing to help cope with the everyday stresses and dangers they faced in what they did. Bail thought it was important to have it set up right away, especially since going outside was not pleasant on Hoth like it had been on Yavin IV. The spacious room had lounges, chairs, tables, and a bar, as well as a dance floor even. It was styled much like a nicer, ritzy Cantina, free of villainy and riff raff.

"Double scotch on the rocks and whatever the lady wants," Ben told the bartender. He looked at Beru, waiting for her to answer.

"I'm not much of a drinker. I guess I'll just have a blue milk," Beru replied. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Cancel the blue milk and give her a Grandana berry twist," Ben said.

"What is that?" Beru inquired.

"It's made with vodka and grandana berry juice. They're very sweet, delicious berries that grow primarily on Bandomeer. You'll like it and it's much less boring than blue milk," he replied. She smirked.

"Calling me boring, are you Captain?" she asked.

"Not at all. You're just very...conservative. Not necessarily a bad thing, mind you, but it's important to be adventurous from time to time," Ben replied, as the bartender delivered their drinks and then found a table. Beru took a sip of her drink and her eyes widened

"Wow...that strong. Good, but strong," she said.

"Yes, make sure you sip at it," he replied, as he took a big gulp of scotch. She gave him a questioning look.

"Unless you're me and you have a legendary tolerance for liquor," he replied with a smirk. She smiled.

"I was kind of surprised when you asked me to have a drink with you," Beru mentioned.

"Why's that?" he asked, as he took another sip.

"It's just that earlier you seemed to want nothing to do with me. I was afraid that...I had done something to upset you," she replied.

"That didn't have anything to do with you and I'm sorry if I snapped at you," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help," she replied.

"I doubt it. I was just reliving some bad memories. But they are in the past where they belong," he replied. She shrugged.

"Okay," she said, accepting that he was not going to share it with her. She decided the change the subject.

"So, you sound like you know a little about farming. I would not have expected you to know much about growing crops like the berries in this drink," she said. He smirked.

"You are very perceptive. I lived on Bandomeer for several months when I was an adolescent. That's where I met Chewie," he replied.

"I didn't know there were Wookies on Bandomeer," she said. He chuckled.

"There aren't. During the transition from the Republic to the Empire, Bandomeer came under heavy attack. Chewie had been captured on Kashyyyk, as it was one of the first to fall to Imperial Forces," Ben explained.

"You're talking about the Jedi purge, aren't you?" she asked. He looked at her poignantly.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Anyway, Chewie was aboard the prison transport that I was placed upon when I was captured," Ben replied, as he recalled that dark day...

* * *

_"Commander, I caught this brat trying to steal one of our TIE fighters," the Clone Trooper reported, as he dragged young Obi-Wan by the arm._

_"Put him on the ship with the rest of the trash. The Emperor has ordered that all prisoners are to be executed once we're finished with the siege on Agri-Corps. He'll receive the same fate as the others," the Commander spat. The Lt. dragged the boy to a cell where there was a Wookie inside. The creature looked broken and sad, instantly touching Obi-Wan's already fragile heart. The Trooper hadn't bothered to search the boy for weapons, so when Obi-Wan pulled a light saber form inside his tunic, the Trooper was caught completely off guard and cut down with ease. Obi-Wan melted the lock on the Wookie's cell and then proceeded to free other occupants. Creatures of all kinds stampeded through the durasteel hallways. Blaster fire erupted on the ship, as the prisoners revolted. Obi-Wan was knocked into a wall head first by an advancing Storm Trooper. The Clone aimed his blaster at the unconscious lad, ready to kill when an angry growl caught his attention. The Wookie grabbed the Trooper around the neck, snapping it like a twig. The Wookie picked the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder, before escaping..._

* * *

"So, you escaped together. I had no idea," Beru said, amazed by his story.

"Yes, I told Chewie he could return to Kashyyyk if he wished, but he wanted to remain with me. We've made our way together as partners ever since," he said. Beru smiled.

"So, Ben Kenobi does have a heart," she teased. He smirked and pointed his finger at her playfully.

"That's top secret information. Should you tell anyone, I shall deny it," he joked. She giggled.

"Well, you're secret is safe with me. I'm perfectly fine with the fact that only I get to see this side of you," Beru said, then immediately blushed at her rather forward comment. She blushed even deeper when he placed his hand on hers.

"No one has ever effected me the way you do...and I will admit that it scares the living Sith out of me," he said.

"You don't have to be afraid to show your feelings to me. I would never betray you," Beru replied. He sighed.

"I know...it's just that opening up is hard for me," he replied. She squeezed his hand.

"Tell you what; let's go for a walk and if you feel like talking, we can. If you don't, then we won't," she replied.

"Okay, but I promise nothing, so no high expectations," he warned.

"Got it," she replied, as they stood and left, just as Anakin and Padme entered.

"Wow...this is nice," Anakin mentioned.

"I'll say," she replied, as they found a table.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Shuura fizz, please," she replied. Anakin nodded and went to the bar.

"A Shuura fizz and a jawa juice," he said. The bartender made the drinks and slid them in front of Anakin. He returned to the table with them and sat down. He stared across at her, captivated by her alluring beauty. He noticed many of the other officers and personnel alike were casting glances her way as well. But she was only interested in him. And that thought made him smile. She smiled back, intrigued by his job.

"What?" she questioned.

"I just can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are," he replied. She smiled and moved her chair closer to his.

"Well, if I am, it's because I'm in love...so in love with you," she replied, as their faces drew closer and closer until their lips met with tender passion. She gazed into his eyes, as he broke the kiss.

"Every time you kiss me, I feel like I'm walking on air," she whispered breathlessly.

"That makes two of us," he replied.

"Do you resume training in the morning?" she asked.

"Bright and early at five a.m.," he answered with a smirk.

"And I thought _I_ had to get up early," she replied. He sipped at his drink.

"It takes some getting used to, but I feel like I'm doing what I was meant to do," he replied.

"You're a natural born warrior," she stated.

"Thank you. But you're a warrior too, albeit in a different way. You were born to be a leader," he replied.

"I don't know about that," she said.

"I do. Your conviction to do what's right and to stand up for what you believe is awe-inspiring. You're just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. That is extremely rare," he replied, as he kissed the back of her hand. She blushed.

"Thank you Anakin, though I'm not sure everyone agrees," she stated.

"Then they are fools," he retorted.

"Perhaps, but my outspoken ways tend to get me into trouble. And people wish to silence me because of it. But if I stay silent and allow them to commit their atrocities unhindered, then I fear I would lose myself," Padme replied.

"Good thing you have someone protecting you then," he replied, with a smile, which she returned.

"I'm very lucky indeed. I feel safest when I'm with you," she replied.

"I'll never let harm come to you, I promise," he said, as he sealed it with a kiss...

* * *

Jedi Master Shaak Ti sat in the Felucian forest, near her home, meditating. Felucia's strong natural surroundings usually allowed for very peaceful meditation. But this particular morning, she felt a presence nearby. A strong, human-like presence. This immediately put her on her guard, for she feared that she had been discovered. She leapt to her feet and ignited her gold light saber.

"I know you are there! Show yourself!" she demanded another golden blade sprang forth, as the sleek figure emerged from the trees. Shaak Ti dropped her light saber and it extinguished upon impact.

"This...is impossible," Shaak said, as she stared at the blonde woman. Tahl extinguished her blade and smiled kindly.

"No my friend. It really is me," Tahl responded...

_In the next chapter, two old friends are reunited. Shaak Ti tells Tahl where she may find her son. They decide to set out for Hoth together. Meanwhile, Ben and Beru grow closer and Anakin and Padme's love flourishes, as Anakin's training intensifies. _


	11. Visions of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 11! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 11: Visions of the Past

"This...this can't be," Shaak stammered, as she stared at the living, breathing Tahl Skywalker, a woman who had been presumed dead for almost twenty years.

"Shaak, it really is me," Tahl replied, as the two friends embraced in a big hug.

"How..how is this possible? They said you were dead," Shaak said.

"I had to let everyone believe that to protect my baby," Tahl said, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Leaving Ani behind was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It nearly did kill me, but I had to do it, in order to save his life," Tahl cried.

"Oh Tahl..." Shaak said, as she hugged the other woman tightly.

"Tell me everything about that day," Shaak requested, as they sat down together. Tahl took a deep breath, as she recalled that sad, painful day.

"I had been on the from the Imperials for weeks. Vader was determined to capture us and bring us back...but I couldn't let him have Ani. As I ran from planet to planet, I realized more and more each day that the only way Ani would be kept safe was to separate us. I knew I had a sister on Tatooine, though we had never met, so I made my way there," Tahl said, beginning her story...

* * *

_Tahl sprinted through the dusty streets of Mos Espa._

_"Stop her!" the Clone Trooper cried. Tahl clutched the bundle in her arms tightly to her chest, as she dodged into a dingy alleyway. She crouched down and used a Force suggestion to trick the Troopers, causing them to run right past the alleyway. She breathed a sigh of relief for a moment and pulled back the blanket, gazing down at her sleeping son. She kissed his head tenderly and cuddled him close, as she began to sob. _

_"Oh Ani...I'm going to miss you so much," she cried, almost uncontrollably, as she held him to her chest. She got to her feet again and kept moving. She found her way to the outskirts of town, where there was a small cluster of hovels. Sensing his mother's distress, Ani began to cry. Tahl rocked him in her arms, singing softly. Once he was asleep again, Tahl placed him on her sister's doorstep in a small basket. She left Shmi a note, telling her who she was and asking her to love and care for her Ani as her own. With tears cascading down her cheeks, Tahl knocked on the door and then slipped away into the shadows..._

* * *

"Oh Tahl...I'm so sorry," Shaak said.

"You always supported us. You and Master Dooku were about the only ones," she replied.

"You did nothing wrong. Falling in love and having a child was not a crime, no matter how much the Council considered it to be. I just wish I could have done more," Shaak said.

"You can by telling me where my son is. Vader is looking for him and I must find him first. He cannot learn the truth from Vader," Tahl said. Shaak smiled.

"He is on Hoth, the location of the new Rebel base. We will go together," Shaak said Tahl smiled

"Thank you. Tell me what you know about him," Tahl requested.

"Well, I have yet to see him myself, but I've heard he is tall and very handsome. He has your coloring, or so Master Dooku has told me. He is very powerful too, just like his parents," Shaak said.

"I can't wait to finally be reunited with him. I just hope he does not reject me," Tahl fretted. Shaak put her hand on Tahl's shoulder.

"It will be hard for him when he first learns the truth, but he will crave the motherly love you offer. He will accept you, much better than he will probably accept his father," Shaak said.

"That monstrous machine is not his father. Qui-Gon is dead," Tahl replied.

"Are you sure?" Shaak questioned.

"What do you mean? Of course I am sure. Qui-Gon ceased to exist when he was consumed by Vader," Tahl replied.

"Tahl, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but when Vader first encountered Anakin, he hesitated to strike him down once he heard his name," Shaak mentioned. Tahl's head turned sharply to her, as her eyes widened.

"Ani has encountered Vader face to face?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It happened when he rescued Princess Padme aboard the Death Star," Shaak replied.

"Then...we must go at once. It is time that I be reunited with my son," Tahl stated.

"Yes, it is," Shaak agreed.

* * *

_"I love you Ani...so much, my sweet baby boy," the blonde woman sobbed, as she placed the sleeping bundle on a doorstep. The woman knocked, even as she sobbed, before running away and disappearing..._

Anakin jolted awake in bed, panting, as he slowly recovered from the strange dream. He got out of bed and quickly padded out into the dark, empty corridor, before walking quietly to the common rom. He lit the fire and sat down on the sofa, deep in thought about the dream. The woman had called him Ani. Could it have been his real mother he had dreamt about? He was so lost in thought that he did not even hear Padme enter the room.

"Anakin?" she called. He turned to her. She was a vision of beauty, as always, as her curls spilled around her shoulders in waves of chestnut. She wore a long, shimmer silk night gown, with a blue robe open over it.

"I'm sorry Padme. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I just woke up on my own. I'm not sure why, but I sensed you were troubled," she said, thinking about how funny it sounded.

"It sounds silly, but it looks like I was right," she replied. He gave her a half smile.

"It's not silly at all. We've had a connection since day one. I've felt it...and it's only right that you feel it too," he replied. She smiled and sat down.

"Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I...I don't know. I had a dream," he replied. She shifted beside him and her breath hitched in her throat, as her eyes soaked in the vision of his lean, bare torso. She decided there would be time for thoughts like that later when he was not troubled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. He looked into her concern filled brown eyes and took her hands in his own.

"I had a dream...except I think it really happened," Anakin stated.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I saw a woman, running through the streets of Mos Espa with a baby in her arms. She was being chased by Storm Troopers and I think she might have been a Jedi, because she performed a mind trick on the Troopers, in order to get away. She was beautiful, with long golden blonde hair and blue eyes, with a kind of gold cast to them. She...she was crying and she called the baby Ani. She placed him...me on a doorstep and knocked, before disappearing," Anakin said.

"Then you think the baby was you?" Padme asked.

"It had to be. The doorstep she put the baby on was Shmi Skywalker's, my adopted mother. I think that woman was my...real mother," he stated.

"Are you going to tell Master Dooku about it?" she asked.

"I want to, but he gets really quiet every time I ask about my real parents. I think he was close to them...and I think something terrible happened to them," Anakin said gravely. Padme reached her hand up and gently stroked her fingers through his thick hair in a soothing manner.

"I know I'm probably not going to like what I hear, but I have to know. I want to know who they were so badly," he said.

"Of course you do, my love. I think you should tell Master Yan in the morning. I can come with you if you want," she replied.

"I don't want to burden you with this," he said.

"Ani...I want to be there for you. I love you so much and I don't ever want you to shut me out. I'm always going to have time for you," she replied. He smiled at her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know," he told her. She smiled back.

"Same here," she replied, as she leaned in for a kiss. He met her halfway, tilting his head before pressing his lips to hers. She eagerly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide along her own. Her entire body tingled, as he moved his lips passionately over hers. Padme hummed pleasurably, as he devoured her sweet lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, as their kisses grew more aggressive.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied, as their lips met again.

* * *

Beru had never felt anything like what she was feeling at the moment. Owen had rarely taken an interest in kissing her, but when he did, it was always rough and forceful, eliciting no pleasure for her. But it was very different with Ben. His lips were soft and graced over hers in a gentle, yet passionate rhythm. Her skin tingled from the feel of his stubble against her soft skin. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand slide up her thigh. He broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, that was too much too fast," he apologized.

"No...it's okay. I've just never done any of this before," she replied.

"We'll take it as slow as you like. I won't push you into anything you're not ready for," he said.

"Thank you," she nodded gratefully.

"Can I ask you something?" she requested.

"You can ask, but I don't know if I'll answer," he replied.

"Fair enough. You said that you lived on Bandomeer for a few months. Where are you really from? I mean, where were you born?" she asked.

"Good question, but I don't know. I was put up for adoption as an infant," he replied.

"Who adopted you?" she asked.

"No one," he replied.

"So, you grew up in an orphanage?" she asked.

"You could say that," he answered.

"I'm sorry. That must have been terrible at times," she replied.

"Save your pity," he responded.

"It's not pity, Ben. I care about you. I just wished that you cared enough about me to let me in here," she said, as she poked him in the center of the chest, indicating his heart.

"I do care about you...very much," he stated.

"But yet, you refuse to talk about your past with me," Beru replied.

"My past is very unpleasant and is of little relevance," Ben said.

"It is relevant. If we are to have a relationship, then we must learn to be honest and trusting of one another. Secrets only destroy relationships," she said.

"Forget about my past, dammit," he snapped, immediately regretting it.

"Fine," Beru replied simply, as she grabbed her cloak.

"Beru...wait," he pleaded.

"Look, I'm just not ready to talk about it ," he tried to explain.

"Well, when you are ready to trust me, then you know where to find me," Beru replied. Ben leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head, so his lips landed on her cheek. She left after that, leaving a wounded Ben behind.

* * *

Anakin fell on his back for the fourth time that morning.

"You are not concentrating, young one," Yan chided, as he tossed a towel to his young apprentice.

"I'm sorry Master. My mind is preoccupied on something else," Anakin apologized.

"Perhaps I can help you, if you're willing to share," Yan replied, as he sat down on a bench. Anakin got up and joined him.

"I was hoping that you could," Anakin replied, as he sat down next to him.

"Then tell me what troubles you," Yan requested.

"I had a dream last night," Anakin began. Yan frowned.

"About the future?" he asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No, I think it was about the past," he replied. Yan's frown deepened.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I think I saw my real mother," Anakin replied. Yan carefully guarded his reaction.

"What led you to believe that this woman was your mother?" Yan asked.

"She called the baby in her arms, "Ani". And she looked a lot like me. She was running form the Imperials and I even saw her use the Force on them. She was sobbing uncontrollably, because she had to leave me behind," Anakin stated.

"Anakin...it could have just been a dream," Yan replied.

"No...I know it was real. I want to know who my parents were. I want to know what happened to them. Why was my mother alone? Was my father killed before her? Did the Imperials capture and kill her too, after I was left with Shmi?" Anakin said, firing question after question.

"Anakin...I'm afraid the truth is a very complicated thing. I don't believe you are ready to hear everything yet," Yan replied.

"I am ready Master! I have a right to know!" he pleaded.

"She was your mother and she was a Jedi. That is all you can know at this time. The truth will reveal itself when the time is right," Yan stated.

"I need to know, Master. Please tell me," Anakin insisted.

"When you find the truth, you will wish that you didn't know," Yan said.

"Maybe...but I still deserve to know the truth about my birth parents," Anakin replied.

"And you will...when the time is right. Our lessons are finished for the day. You need to go clean up for breakfast, so you may begin your other duties," Yan said, as he quietly left. Anakin lowered his head in defeat. He was no closer to finding out anything about his birth parents. He so desperately craved to know about them. Little did he know, the Force was about to answer his pleas in a way he never imagined possible...

* * *

Anakin picked at his breakfast with no interest. Usually, he was starving and ate like a Bantha. Beru and Padme noticed his preoccupation, but left him to his thoughts for the moment. As he kept thinking about the dream he had experienced the night before, a vision assaulted his subconscious.

_He saw the woman again, this time in the darkened room; a nursery from what he could tell. She was much happier and cradled an infant in her arms, as she sung a lullaby to him. Anakin felt it calm and relax him in a way he had never experienced. Her voice was beautiful. His relaxation was interrupted when he saw a very tall figure behind her. The man, he assumed, put his arms around her waist and peered down at the baby in her arms. Anakin strained to see his face, but it was cloaked in the darkness of the room. But the woman was happy, he could tell, as she placed the infant down in the crib, before turning into the embrace of the man..._

"Anakin...Anakin..." Padme called. Anakin was jolted from the vision by Padme's voice. He looked at her and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry Padme," he apologized.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," she replied.

"I'll be fine. I better get to the docking bay for duty," he said.

"I'll walk with you," Padme replied, nodding a quick goodbye to Beru, before following him.

"I take it that it did not go very well when you told Master Dooku about your dream," Padme said, as they walked hand in hand down the corridor.

"He told me I wasn't ready for the truth and that when I did find out, I was going to wish that I didn't know. But I have to know, Padme. I have to know who they were and what happened to them, no matter how terrible it will be to hear," he said in exasperation.

"Of course. It's perfectly natural to crave these answers. And I want you to know that I'm here, ready to go through anything with you," she told him. He smiled.

"Thanks. You truly are an angel," he replied.

"Master Dooku didn't tell you anything about them at all?" she asked.

"He told me that the woman in my dreams was my mother and she was a Jedi. But he wouldn't tell me anymore than that," Anakin replied.

"So...your parents were Jedi," she stated. He nodded.

"From what I've been told, yes," he answered. Her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't mention it last night, because I couldn't remember if I was right or not. After the inception of the Empire, my father hid as many history books as he could to save them from destruction. He wanted to make sure there was a record of the galaxy's true history, instead of just the abridged version that the Empire provides institutions with. Anyway, I looked up the information that I have on Jedi in one of the old books and it says that Jedi were forbidden to marry or enter into any kind of romantic relationship," Padme said. Anakin's eyes widened.

"Love was forbidden?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sounds like a silly rule to me, but that's the way it was back then," she replied.

"It's a horribly unfair rule. And that means...my parents probably had to keep their relationship a secret," Anakin guessed.

"Most likely. But when your mother became pregnant, they probably could no longer hide it," Padme added.

"Did it say what usually happened to them if they broke this rule?" he asked. She nodded.

"Usually, they were expelled if they refused to give up the attachment. But if they were perceived as a threat, sometimes, they were exiled," Padme said.

"That's terrible. Just for falling in love?" he asked. She nodded sadly.

"There's more and you're not going to like it," she said.

"Tell me Padme...I must know," he replied.

"It was Republic law that the Jedi had the right to take children from their parents if their midichlorian count of ten thousand or more, whether the parents wished to give up their child or not," Padme said, looking at him sadly. Anakin let that implication sink in.

"Then...that means they probably tried to take me, perhaps. I...thought my mother was running from the Sith in that dream, but what if she was running from the Jedi?" he wondered.

"Or both," Padme added. Anakin looked utterly lost.

"I thought the Jedi were great warriors, who fought for what's right and true. But they're no better than the Sith," Anakin said bitterly.

"The Jedi have their faults, young one, but we were always far better than the Sith. At least...most of us were," Yan said, as he approached from behind.

"Did they try to take me from my mother? Is that why she was running?" Anakin demanded the answer.

"Not all Jedi believed in that part of the Code, me being one of them. I supported your parents, but unfortunately, many did not. I helped you mother make it as far as she did...to Tatooine," Yan said.

"Then she was running from the Jedi," Anakin replied.

"And the Sith," Yan answered.

"What happened to her?" Anakin demanded.

"I honestly don't know, Anakin. She disappeared without a trace after she left you on that doorstep. No one ever saw or heard from her again," Yan said.

"Then she might still be alive," Anakin replied.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Ani. That was twenty years ago," Yan replied.

"And my father?" Anakin asked.

"He was killed by Vader, just like I told you before," Yan replied.

"I don't believe you," Anakin said.

"Believe what you want, young one. The truth will be revealed in time," Yan said cryptically, as he walked past them. Anakin put his arm around Padme's waist.

"I won't give her up," Anakin told him defiantly.

"I would never ask you to. As I said, I never believed in the rule that forbade such a wonderful thing as love," Yan replied, as he continued walking.

"I'm so sorry Ani," Padme said, as they started for the docking bay again.

"Thanks Padme. I don't know what I'd do without you," he replied. She smiled.

"Well, you never have to find out," she stated, as she kissed his lips softly.

"I have to go," he said regrettably, as they reached the busy, bustling docking bay. She nodded.

"Be careful out there on patrol and wear plenty of layers," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I have a guardian angel watching out for me," he said, with a soft smile.

"Flatterer," she teased, as he pulled her close. He kissed her passionately, angling his mouth over hers, their tongues dancing in a sensual rhythm.

"I'll meet you here tonight...and then we can go back to my room for dinner...alone," she said, biting her bottom lip playfully.

"Sounds like the perfect evening. I can't wait," he replied, as he pressed his lips to hers one more time, before they parted for the day...


	12. A Romantic Evening

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 12! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 12: A Romantic Evening

Ben walked into the bustling docking bay that afternoon. He brushed past Owen and smirked, as he watched the other man grumble, as he washed one of Jagged's ships.

"You missed a spot," Ben said, as he passed by. Owen glared at his back and was about to go after him when one of the Lieutenant's stopped him.

"Get back to work, Lars, unless you want to be cleaning freshers," the higher ranking Officer warned. Owen grumbled under his breath and returned to work.

"How are those system upgrades coming, Chewie?" Ben called. Chewie rawled affirmatively. Ben nodded and spotted Beru off to the side, taking supply inventory for Bail. The King and Queen had taken a liking to Padme's new best friend and now often had her carrying out tasks for them. She was avoiding his gaze; a clear sign that she was still angry at him. He decided he would try talking to her. He knew he should apologize, but his pride would probably keep him from doing so. He watched her drop several items, including her datapad. She sighed and bent over to pick everything up. He knelt beside her and began helping her. She looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Thanks," she said.

"Any time," he replied, as he handed her things to her. She looked away and attempted to go back to work.

"I was wondering if you would agree to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Not if the evening is going to end like it did last night," Beru replied.

"Who says it is?" Ben questioned.

"You tell me. Are you ready to be honest with me?" Ben sighed.

"Look the past is just that...the past. I'd rather not relive all that, just to suit your morbid curiosity," Ben snapped.

"My curiosity? Since when is it a crime to want to know everything about the man I...the man I like," she stammered.

"Like? Is that really what you were going to say?" he questioned.

"Don't change the subject. I meant what I said last night. If you can't be honest with me, then I don't see what kind of future we can have," Beru replied. Ben simmered at her words.

"Well, who said I wanted a future, farm girl? I was just looking for a good time. Guess I won't find one here," he leered. She looked wounded, which was his initial intent. But the guilt quickly set in.

"Beru I...I didn't mean that," he said.

"Good day, Captain," Beru said softly, as she walked away. He sighed.

"Blast..." he grumbled, as he watched her return to work. He stormed off in another direction. Owen had watched the exchange and slowly approached Beru.

"Trouble in paradise?" he taunted.

"Leave me alone, Owen," Beru replied. Owen softened his gruff demeanor for a moment.

"You know, I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone," Owen said. She laughed bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sure. Without me, you no longer had a maid and a servant," Beru snapped.

"That's not what I meant. I realized how much I missed you. I was terrible to you and I'd like to try and make it up to you," Owen said.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" she asked.

"Well, I thought we could start by having dinner together," he replied.

"I don't think so," she said.

"What is dinner between two friends gonna hurt?" he asked. She looked at him and pondered for a moment.

"Just friends?" she questioned. He nodded.

"All right. I'll have dinner with you. But...just as friends," she relented. He smiled.

"Great. You won't regret this," he said.

"See that I don't or you're going to have one very unhappy baby brother/Jedi Knight that you'll be explaining yourself to," Beru warned. Owen's expression darkened slightly at the mention of Anakin. But he quickly sobered.

"So, what time can I come get you?" she asked.

"This isn't a date, so I'll just meet you at seven," Beru replied.

"Okay," he agreed, as he retreated, going back to finish with his duties.

* * *

Padme entered the docking bay that afternoon with a spring in her step. She was very excited about her intimate dinner date with her handsome boyfriend that coming evening. She wanted everything to be perfect, especially the meal, so she was going to see what had come in on the supply ship that was arriving today. Bail had ordered enough stuff to last them well over three months, until their next quarterly shipment.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest girl in the galaxy herself," a kind, elderly man said, as he carefully climbed down from the ship's ladder.

"Hello Mr. Andrews," Padme greeted him with a hug.

"My, my child, Bail must be having to beat them boys off with a stick, but I suppose that task falls to your new beau now," Jacob Andrews said.

"News travels fast, I guess," she replied.

"It sure does. You broke every young man's heart in the Alliance. Where is this strapping lad that's won your heart? I'd sure like to meet him," Jacob said.

"He's out on patrol, but he should be back soon. That's why I came by. I want to make him dinner tonight, but I'm not sure if the ingredients for his favorite meal are available. His sister gave me the recipe," Padme said, as she handed the piece of parchment to him.

"Aw...Bantha stew. A delicious dish, if made right. Bail mentioned that we now have a couple Tatooine natives, so I happen to have everything you need right here," he said, with a kind smile, as he handed her a satchel full of goods. She smiled.

"You knew I was coming by, didn't you?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Breha told me all about it, sweetheart. And you'll find another little surprise in there," he said. Padme opened the bag and gasped, as she found several pieces of perfectly ripe Shurra fruit. Jacob chuckled.

"How did you get Shurra? It's been impossible to get since the Empire blocked Naboo's exporting system," Padme said.

"People still find a way to get it off planet. I told Bail I had a chance of getting some and he told me to get as much as I could for you," he said. Padme hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for you, princess. Make sure you bring this boy by here soon," Jacob said.

"I will. Thanks again!" Padme called, as she left to begin making a very special meal for the man she loved.

* * *

Padme stirred the pot of simmering stew and put the lid on it, turning the burner down to low.

"Well, I followed Beru's instructions to the letter, so I hope it's good," Padme fretted. Breha smiled at her, as she went about frosting a chocolate cake.

"Sweetheart, you worry too much. He's going to love it and I'm sure it's delicious," Breha replied. Padme smiled.

"Thanks for helping me with this. I really appreciate it," Padme replied.

"Don't mention it, honey. Bail and I both love seeing you happy. If we are lucky enough to find true love in this dark galaxy, then we must hold onto it with all we have," Breha said.

"Doing all this feels so right. You know, I thought for so long that I desired only to serve my people. But I think I could get used to a quiet life where I would spend my day's tending to a household and taking care of a family. I guess I'm surprised, because I never thought that such a life was for me," Padme said.

"It is far more satisfying than most think, especially when you have been through what you have. It's only natural that you are realizing these feelings. Anakin makes you feel safe and you love him, right?" Breha asked. Padme blushed.

"Yes, very much so. And he loves me too. I know it all happened pretty fast, but it's almost as if my feelings for him have been there all my life, long before we even met, as silly as that sounds," Padme replied.

"It's not silly at all. That's how love works, especially when you find your soul mate. And in this galaxy, you can never move too fast. We have to live for today, for we do not know what tomorrow will bring," Breha said.

"In matters of love, let your heart guide you and not your head," Breha advised. Padme nodded.

"Now, I'll finish up here. You go get ready for your dinner date," Breha said. Padme hugged her.

"Thanks Breha," Padme replied, as she headed for her bedroom. Breha smiled, as she went, before tending to the preparation of the meal once again.

* * *

Anakin removed his helmet and thermal gear after his return from patrol.

"Hey Skywalker, thought you might like to join us for a drink?" Lt. Shight, one of his patrol partners asked.

"Thanks Adam, but I have a date with a beautiful woman tonight. So, I think you'll understand if I decline," Anakin replied. The group of men that were becoming his friends started whistling in jest.

"Shoot, you'd be crazy to come with us idiots if you have a date with that doll," Ray said.

"Man, you're one lucky scoundrel," Adam said. Anakin smiled.

"I know. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Anakin said, as the whistling was given an encore.

"Yeah, if you don't show up tomorrow, we'll know why!" Tom teased.

"All right losers, let's leave Prince Charming alone. He has a busy night ahead of him," Adam teased. Anakin shook his head in amusement, as he headed for his quarters.

* * *

Padme opened the door a few seconds after he knocked and he found himself stunned to speechlessness by her alluring, angelic beauty.

"Hi," she greeted softly. He barely managed to find his voice.

"Hi. You look amazing," he said, as she let him in.

"Thanks," she replied graciously. She truly did in her silver shimmer silk mini dress. It had one inch thick straps and a deep, yet slender v neck collar. It hugged her perfectly through the bodice and the skirt stopped just above her knees with modest slits part way up the sides. She wore silver open toed high heels to complete the ensemble . She was absolutely radiant. He stepped in and took her in his arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he said softly.

"Thank you, but it's only because I have a very handsome man to compliment me," she replied, as she led him to the small dining table she had set, which was lit with candles.

"Wow...you did all this?" he asked, impressed.

"Mostly, but Breha helped too. I wanted tonight to be special," she said, as she slipped her arms around his waist. He gently caressed her cheek.

"How could it not be special when I'm spending it with an angel?" he asked. He stole her breath when he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, loving kiss.

"It smells wonderful," he mentioned. She smiled.

"It should. It's your favorite," she replied. He looked at her for a moment, as he suddenly recognized the smell.

"You made me Bantha stew?" he asked in surprise. She nodded.

"Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," she said, as she went to the kitchen and dished up the soup. She placed their bowls on the table and then followed with a basket full of the homemade bread she had made. They sat down and went about enjoying the meal.

* * *

"So, when I save enough money and get off this ice ball. I hope to build my own farm. You know, you should really consider coming home with me," Owen said, as he ate. When Beru didn't answer, he noticed she was off in her own little world. He followed her line of vision and found that it rested on the scoundrel in the corner, who was nursing a glass of scotch.

"Am I that boring?" he asked, snatching her from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Owen. What were you saying?" she asked.

"I was saying how you should come back to Tatooine with me, but I see you have other plans. What exactly do you see in him anyway?" Owen asked.

"He's a good man...when he lets himself be. As for Tatooine, I hope I never have to go back to that wretched place," Beru replied.

"You're never gonna give me a chance, are you?" Owen asked.

"I told you Owen, this dinner was just for friends and that's all we'll ever be," Beru replied.

"Do you love him?" Owen asked.

"I don't...yes, I do. At least, I think I do," Beru stammered. Owen looked disappointed.

"Then I guess we're done here," he replied.

"I'm truly sorry, Owen," Beru apologized.

"Yeah, I'll walk you back to you room," Owen mumbled, as they stood. As Beru retreated, Owen's eyes glared into her back, before he slowly followed. Ben set his glass down, as he felt an uneasy tremor in the Force, which he usually tried so hard to ignore. He paid his tab and quickly left in the direction that Beru had gone.

* * *

"Thank you Owen. I'm sorry I wasn't very good company tonight," Beru apologized again.

"Me too," Owen grumbled. She turned to go inside and Owen grabbed her arm. She looked at him in alarm.

"I don't care if you're in love with that scoundrel. I won't let you go," Owen growled, as he forced his lips onto hers. She pushed him away in disgust.

"Owen no!" she snapped.

"Come on Beru, things will be different this time, I promise," Owen said, as he kissed her again, pinning her between himself and the door.

"No!" Beru screamed in panic. The next moment, Owen felt himself being pulled off Beru. He screamed in agony, as he collided face first with the wall. Blood leaked down his face from his broken nose. Ben yanked him by the collar and slammed his back against the wall.

"If you touch her again, I'll kill you with my bare hands, you bloody bastard!" Ben seethed angrily. Owen fell on his back and scrambled away from the angry scoundrel. He watched, as Ben held Beru around the waist and helped her inside.

"Beat it sleamo, before I change my mind and decide to snap your neck for the fun of it," Ben growled, as Beru's door slide closed behind them, leaving a bloodied Owen on the floor.

* * *

"Wow Padme...that was delicious," Anakin said, as he finished his second bowl of stew.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was worried that it wasn't going to turn out right," she replied.

"But it did. You're a great cook," he said.

"Thanks. But I hope you saved a little room, because I made chocolate cake too," she replied.

"I always have room for chocolate. But I thought first that you might like to dance," he said, as he raised his hand. The stereo switched on and she grinned at him.

"I can't think of anything I would like more," she replied. He stood and held his hand out to her. She accepted and he pulled her close, as they began to softly sway. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. She laid her head against his chest.

"You feel so right in my arms," he said.

"That's because this is right...so right," she replied softly. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. It started out tender and soft and soon grew feverish and passionate. She smiled at him, as they broke the long series of kisses. She rested her head against his chest, as they swayed to the music.

* * *

Ben sat a cup of steaming tea down for her and sat down beside her.

"Thank you," she said, as she sipped slowly at the hot, soothing liquid.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Agreeing to have dinner with Owen was really stupid. You're...you're the one I should be with," she said.

"Well, I'm certainly don't make it easy for you," Ben replied.

"No, I've been too demanding. I should let you tell me about your past when you're ready to," Beru replied.

"And if I'm never ready?" he asked.

"Well, I'd hope you would trust me enough to tell me. But a relationship is about giving and acceptance. I will accept you the way you are," Beru stated.

"Well, you would be the first one," Ben replied, as he stood and went to pour a drink. Beru joined him and snatched the bottle from him.

"You don't need that," she said.

"Oh, now you know what I need?" he asked. She surprised him by pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you. There's no rhyme or reason to it, but I do," she said. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put her finger to his lips.

"I don't expect you to say it back yet, because I know you're not the type to express your feelings," she replied, as she kissed him softly again. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, moving his lips passionately over hers.

"You deserve someone who can tell you how he feels," Ben said.

"Well, if you can't tell me...then I would settle for being shown," she said, as she looked into his eyes. His own eyes widened at what she was suggesting.

"I won't push you into anything you're not ready for," he replied.

"Well, thank you, but I believe I am a very capable woman and can decide what I am ready for," she said, with a playful smirk

"I'm ready for you...to be with you, because you're the right man. Perhaps if you cannot express your obvious feeling for me verbally, then you can do so...physically," she added.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Ben, I'm not a porcelain doll and I will not break if you touch me. I want this very much and I would not say so if I didn't. I know you have been with a lot of women, but I really do believe we have a future together and I'm tired of denying our hearts of what they truly need. Aren't you?" Beru asked.

"Yes," he croaked in response.

"I have been with a lot of women. I've had sex...but I've never made love to a woman. There is still a shell of ice around my heart, but you managed to slip through. I know nothing about love..." Ben warned.

"I'm no expert myself. We will learn together," Beru stated. Ben tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss slowly grew feverish and he swept her into his arms...

* * *

Padme gasped in surprise, as he dipped her and then lifted her back, spinning her around in his arms. She smiled shyly.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked.

"No one. This is my first time," he replied.

"You can't be serious," she said.

"Well, my quick foot work comes from learning my light saber forms. Plus, when I was a kid, I used to sneak out of bed to watch the Holonet late at night, since I wasn't ever allowed to otherwise. I've seen people dance before on those old Holomovies," he replied.

"Well, you're very good. I'm impressed," she said. He smiled.

"It also helps that I'm attuned to your feelings. I can sense what you like," he added. She smirked.

"Can you now?" she teased. He chuckled.

"Yes. In fact, I think I know exactly what you want right now," he replied.

"Prove it," she ordered. He smiled, as he gently cupped her face in his hands, before guiding his lips to meet her own. Padme hummed pleasurably, as he moved his lips over hers with tender passion.

"You're right. You knew exactly what I wanted," she replied, as their lips parted. He smiled and held her close, as they swayed.

"How about some dessert?" she asked.

"Does it taste like you?" he asked slyly. She smiled shyly.

"You make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," she said softly.

"That's because you are," he replied.

"When you look into my eyes the way you are right now, I go weak all over. I never imagined love could feel so incredible," she said.

"Me either. You're my life now, Padme. I love you so much that I'm having trouble putting it into words," he confessed.

"You don't have to. I can feel your love when you kiss me and when you touch me. And I want you to be sure that my love for you runs just as deeply. I believe we're soul mates," she said.

"We are, of that I have no doubt," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"I'll get dessert," she said, as she headed to the kitchen. He smiled and sat down at the table.

* * *

"How much longer until we reach Hoth?" Tahl asked.

"About thirteen hours. We should arrive sometime tomorrow morning, Hoth time. You should get some sleep," Shaak said.

"I'm so anxious. Sleep may be impossible," Tahl replied.

"Relax and meditate. We both need our rest," Shaak said, as she switched the auto pilot on.

"We'll be there in the morning and then you'll be reunited with your son," Shaak promised. Excitement, worry, happiness, and sorrow were all emotions that were sweeping through her. It would be a night of restless sleep indeed...

_In the next chapter, Anakin and Padme's romantic evening heats up even more. And Ben and Beru share an incredible night as well. Meanwhile, Tahl and Shaak Ti near Hoth. Tahl longs to be reunited with her son and at last, her wait will soon be at an end..._


	13. A Jedi and His Angel

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 13:A Jedi and His Angel

Dessert had been enjoyed and then forgotten on the table, as passion's spell was cast over the two young lovers again. But on this night, passion's hold would not release until the bond between the Chosen One and his angel was sealed.

Anakin tangled his fingers in her hair, as their lips met in a feverish rhythm, exchanging passionate, tender, and breathless kisses. She was straddled in his lap and their bodies excited from their closeness.

"Anakin..." Padme cried breathlessly, as he kissed her slender neck. A pulse of raw desire pulsed through his body, reverberating to her own. She stood up and pulled him up by the arm. As he took her in his arms, she kissed him hard and deeply, curling her tongue around his own. He moaned huskily, as she placed loving, open mouth kisses on his neck. She took his hands as she pulled away and started leading him toward the bedroom. He gazed into her eyes, which mirrored his with a glaze of burning need.

"Padme...are you sure?" he rasped. She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"I've never been more positive. I know what we have, the love we share, is forever. I've never been with anyone, because I've been waiting for you. And now that I've found you, I see no reason to wait," she said passionately.

"To wait would be to deny ourselves of what we both want...and need," he replied.

"My body craves the touch of yours. My heart longs to beat with yours as one," Padme whispered, as he lifted her against him.

"My body trembles just at the thought of touching yours. My soul aches to become entwined with yours," he replied, as the bedroom door opened and slid closed behind them.

* * *

Padme moaned sleepily and turned in her lover's arms, having previously been spooned against his body. She smiled at him, as he gazed down at her, returning her own smile.

"Good morning," he replied, as his lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. She mewled and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he rolled her onto her back. Their lips moved passionately over each other's in a sensual rhythm. She giggled playfully, as he trailed loving, hungry kisses down her neck.

"Good morning indeed," she said, as his ministrations sent chills down her spine.

"I wish we didn't have to get up," he said.

"Me too, but since we both need to shower, why don't we take one together," she suggested, playfully biting her bottom lip. He responded by kissing her again.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he replied, as he got out of bed, pulling her along with him. Padme pressed her body against his, as their lips locked again, another series of hot, feverish kisses.

"Last night was amazing," Padme purred, as she traced the lines of definition on his bare chest.

"I know, it really was. So much so that I'm up for an encore. How about you?" he whispered huskily. She smiled back.

"I was hoping you would suggest such a thing," she said. He swept her into his arms and carried her back to bed. The shower would wait.

* * *

Beru woke up to find Ben's warmth gone. She knew it would likely be this way, at least for a while. Last night had been wonderful, but she knew Ben would likely rise early, rather than to stay in bed and cuddle. Sex wasn't new to him, but love was. He was still very much getting used to the idea of a real relationship. Beru knew they had a lot of work to do when it came to the emotional part of the relationship. Still, the physical side had proved last night to be nothing short of magnificent.

Beru got out of bed with a smile, memories of last night swimming in her head, as she made her way to the fresher to clean up.

* * *

Ben removed his smoke goggles and shut the wielder off, as he finished fusing the part into place.

"Chewie, toss me a grease cloth," he requested. The Wookie rawled and did so. Ben noticed that Chewie was eyeing him with a peculiar look.

"What?" he questioned. Chewie rawled.

_"You're certainly in a good mood this morning," _Chewie mentioned.

"Since when is it a crime to be in a good mood?" Ben asked. Chewie rawled.

_"No crime. But for you, it's very unusual," _Chewie replied.

"Are you saying that I'm crabby?" Ben teased. Chewie rawled.

_"A sense of humor so early in the morning. You must have had a good night," _Chewie replied.

"That's none of your business," Ben said. Chewie rawled again.

_"Did you give Owen that broken nose or is that none of my business too?" _Chewie asked. Ben smirked, as he spied Owen at work already, complete with a bruised and bandaged nose.

"Now _that..._I will take full credit for," Ben chuckled, as Beru entered with her datapad. She smiled at him, before reporting to Breha's chief of staff. Chewie rawled with a chuckle.

_"So, you did have a good evening after all," _Chewie teased.

"That's still none of your business. Let's go get breakfast," Ben suggested.

* * *

Padme giggled, as they came out of the fresher, wrapped in fluffy white towels. Anakin sensually kissed her neck and shoulder, creating chill bumps on her damp skin.

"I love you..." he whispered huskily.

"I love you too," she replied, as she gave him a loving kiss, before sitting down at her vanity to brush her hair out. Anakin tossed his towel away and pulled on a clean pair of pants, which he had fetched early this morning, along with a few other things. As he dried his bare torso off, they heard the door chime. Padme groaned in annoyance.

"That would be Hunter," she said.

"Hunter? What's he doing coming here this time of morning?" Anakin asked. She smirked.

"You sound jealous, my love," she teased.

"I know that you love me, but he's a tool and I don't trust guys like him," Anakin replied.

"Well, Breha has an itinerary sent to me every morning by one of the staff. Hunter begs Breha to let him deliver it and she reluctantly lets him to get him out of her hair. He's mostly harmless; though very annoying. I think he comes so early, just so he can see me in my robe. It's creepy," Padme mentioned. Anakin smirked deviously.

"We'll see if he wants to come back after I answer the door," Anakin said, as the door chimed again.

"This...I have to see," Padme said, as she grabbed her robe.

* * *

Anakin opened the door at the third chime and enjoyed the look of confusion on Hunter's face.

"Good morning Hunter," Anakin greeted.

"G...good morning, Commander Skywalker," Hunter stammered.

"If that's for Padme, I can take it," Anakin said.

"No...I should really give it to the Princess personally," Hunter said. Anakin smirked.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Anakin retorted.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but this contains important information and must be given to the Princess personally. I'm sure the Queen would find it very inappropriate for you to be here in the Princess' chambers, especially in a such a state of undress," Hunter snapped.

"Breha knows he's here and I am very much enjoying his state of undress, as you put it," Padme said, as she approached.

"When he answers the door, you can leave anything with him, since he'll be living here with me now," Padme added, as she snatched the datapad from Hunter.

"Forgive me, Princess," Hunter stammered.

"If that will be all, you can kindly leave. Commander Skywalker and I are...very busy," Padme said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as the door slid closed his face.

"Wow...the look the on his face was priceless," Anakin laughed.

"Hopefully that got the message across," she replied, as she kissed him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just ask me to move in here with you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Caught that, did you?" she asked playfully.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course. I mean, you'll probably be spending a lot of nights here anyway. I love you and want to be with you. So, will you move in here with me?" she asked. She yelped, as he picked her up and spun her around, before pressing his lips to hers.

"How's that for a yes?" he asked.

"Wonderful. I'll have someone move your stuff this afternoon," she replied.

"Great, because I can't wait to start coming home to you every night," he stated.

"I can't either," she whispered, as his lips drew close to hers. They met passionately again.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starved," she replied.

"Me too. Let's get dressed and go eat," Anakin said, as they retreated into the bedroom again.

* * *

_"Unidentified craft...please identify yourself," _

"This is Jedi Master Shaak Ti. I am a friend to Jedi Master Yan Dooku," Shaak said.

_"Stand by for confirmation," _

"Do you think they'll admit us?" Tahl asked.

"I'm sure Yan will once he hears it's me. He is in for a big surprise when he sees you, however," Shaak replied. Tahl sighed. Shaak patted her arm affectionately.

"I just hope that both he and Ani understand that my actions were in Ani's best interest," Tahl said. Shaak squeezed her arm, as they waited to be granted landing clearance.

* * *

Yan's cloak swirled at his feet, as he entered the docking bay.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training," Jagged said, as he approached.

"No apology needed. It's Anakin's morning off from training anyhow. It sounded urgent when you called me," Yan said.

"We have a Jedi Master Shaak Ti requesting landing clearance. Shall we admit her ship?" Jagged asked. Yan's brow furrowed in confusion. If Shaak was coming to speak to him personally, then it had to be concerning an important matter.

"Yes...she is a very good friend. Give her landing clearance," Yan said. Jagged nodded and returned to the console to authorize landing clearance.

Yan stood by patiently, as her ship docked. Yan smiled warmly at the Togurtan Master, as she descended the ramp.

"It's been a long time, Master Dooku," Shaak said, with a curt bow, a sentiment which Yan returned.

"Indeed it has, Master Ti. I must say though that I am surprised you made this long journey. It must be a matter of great importance that has brought you here," he replied.

"It is. And it has to do with the person that came with me," Shaak stated. Yan looked to the ramp and his eyes widened in utter disbelief, as the beautiful blonde woman descended the ramp.

"How is this possible..." Yan asked, disbelief wavering in his voice.

"She faked her death, in order to protect Anakin from Vader...and from the Council. She's been hiding all these years, waiting until she could be reunited with her son," Shaak explained.

"Hello Master Dooku, it's been a long time," Tahl said, with a polite bow.

"We thought you were dead..." Yan uttered.

"Giving Ani up nearly did kill me, but Vader would have surely found him if I kept him with me," Tahl replied.

"I'm so sorry Tahl. I should have done more to see to yours and Anakin's protection. I should have fought the Council harder," Yan said. Tahl touched his hand.

"You did so much for us as it was. And you looked after my baby all these years. For that, I will be forever grateful. I just hope that Ani can understand why I had to leave him behind," Tahl said.

"I think he'll understand more than you suspect," Yan replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He had a dream about you a few nights ago...a vision, if you will. He saw the past. He saw you running from the Storm Troopers and being forced to leave him behind. He knows you didn't want to and even suspected that you might be alive. I...I discouraged him from thinking this and he was angry with me for refusing to tell him more about you and his father," Yan explained.

"Then it was the Force that intervened, for I must be the one to tell him. Where is he? I must see him. I've waited so long," Tahl insisted.

"I will have a meeting arranged. This is not a good place. Commander Antilles," Yan called.

"Yes, Master Dooku?" he asked.

"I need you to have another officer cover Anakin's patrol today," Yan said.

"Of course," Jagged replied.

"Come. We'll get you settled and then gently break this revelation to him," he replied. But as they turned, they found an angry Ben Kenobi in their path.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Is it really you? I haven't seen you since..." Tahl said, but she was angrily cut off.

"Since you made sure I was shipped off to Agri-Corps!" Ben snapped.

"That is enough, Ben," Yan warned harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Tahl asked.

"It was because of you and that little brat that I was shipped off to Agri-Corps. It's bad enough that I have to look at that little bastard every day, but now you too. Leave now," Ben growled.

"She has just as much right to be here as any of us," Yan argued.

"Ben...what is going on? Why are you so upset?" Beru asked, as she approached.

"She's the reason. She and her brat ruined my life!" Ben spat.

"That is enough!" Yan warned again.

"What's going on? Why all the yelling?" Anakin asked, as he and Padme entered hand in hand. Anakin's eyes locked on the blonde woman at the center of attention and his face drained of all color.

"Ani...what is it?" Padme asked in concern. Tahl's breath was taken away, as she stared at her grown son.

"Hello Anakin..." Tahl said, as she choked back tears. Tears slipped down Anakin's cheeks.

"Mom..." he choked. Padme's eyes widened, as she looked at the woman. And that was when she noticed the uncanny resemblance between them.

"Let us find a suitable place to talk," Shaak suggested. Yan nodded and led them to the common room in the residential wing...


	14. Revelations of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 14: Revelations of the Past

Anakin stopped short of entering the common room, as he stared at the woman that gave birth to him. Padme tugged him off to the side and he glanced down at her. Worry filled her gorgeous brown eyes and her sweet embrace caught him, as he hugged her fiercely. She hugged him back just as tightly. He was about to find out everything and he knew much of it would probably be painful to hear.

"I'm here Ani...and I'm not going anywhere," Padme promised.

"Good, because I don't think I can do this without you," he said.

"And you don't have to. You mean everything to me. There isn't anywhere else for me to be, except right here by your side," Padme replied, as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate, loving kiss. Together, they joined hands and entered the room. They took the central seat, being the small sofa. Tahl sat directly across from them, with Shaak Ti next to her. Yan stood off to one side, near Beru, who sat in a chair, looking confused. Her eyes often drifted to Ben, who stood in the corner on the other side of the room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his expression was sour. The warm, crackling fire cast an eerie glow on the room, seemingly perfect for the tense mood in the room.

"Why...why didn't you tell me, Master?" Anakin questioned to Yan.

"He didn't know Ani...no one knew. I faked my death. I had to...in order protect you," Tahl said.

"From what? Or should I say who? Were you protecting me from the Empire or from the Jedi Council?" Anakin asked. Tahl looked bewildered.

"Both...but how did you know about the Council?" she asked.

"I don't really. But Padme has studied Galactic history, the real version. And she read that the Jedi Council used to take infants from their parents if they had a midichlorian count of ten thousand or more. So, we guessed that the Council would have wanted to take me when I was a baby," Anakin replied.

"You are both very perceptive...and you would be right. But it's time for you to know everything about your past...and my past," Tahl said.

"My father...who was he? Please tell me...mom," Anakin said. Tahl's eyes welled with tears, as her son acknowledged her as his mother.

"Your father was the love of my life. We were young when we fell in love and we grew up as best friends before that. Your father was trained by Master Dooku and I was trained by Master Yoda. We knew that our love was forbidden by the Jedi Code, but it is difficult to tell your heart that it cannot have the love it craves. So, for the first three years of our relationship, we loved each other in secret, which sometimes wasn't too difficult, since we were sent on many missions together after we were Knighted. We were the perfect team..." Tahl said, as the memories flooded her mind...

* * *

_Tahl flipped out of the way, as a blaster bolt grazed by her head. Her blonde hair whipped in the breeze, as she charged her assailant, striking him with her blade, taking off his right arm in the process. Qui-Gon subdued the other two and placed the stun cuffs on their wrists, while tossing a pair to her. She placed them on her captive's wrists and he snarled at her. _

_"You're under arrest for smuggling illegal substances into the Republic. I'm sure you'll enjoy Kessel," Tahl said. _

_"Filthy Jedi whore...you'll regret this!" the man growled. Out of nowhere, a blunt object knocked him in the head. Tahl glanced back over at Qui-Gon, seeing that edgy look he usually got in his eye. She felt chills run down her spine, as he turned his feral gaze to her, before forcing the other two men to their feet. They loaded the criminals onto the prison transport. Once it took off, they found themselves alone at last. Tahl cuddled close to his side, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. _

_"We have to return to Coruscant tomorrow," she mentioned sadly._

_"I know. I'm dreading it," he replied. _

_"When did we come to hate Coruscant so much?" she wondered aloud. _

_"You know why, my love. It's because we cannot be together the way we want to be there," he answered. _

_"But here we can," she replied, as she gazed up at him. He nodded and caressed her beautiful face._

_"We have tonight," he replied, as he leaned in and kissed her passionately..._

* * *

"My father...what was his name?" Anakin asked. Tahl smiled at her son.

"His name was Qui-Gon Jinn," Tahl replied.

"Are you sure? Perhaps his father was Darth Plageuis...or at least some thought so," Ben said in a goading manner.

"I assure you that Qui-Gon Jinn is the father of my son. Not that Sith monster," Tahl replied sternly.

"Funny you should bring up monsters," Ben snapped back.

"That is enough, Ben. Tahl will tell this story," Yan warned. Obi-Wan glared at the elder man, but quieted.

"What is he talking about? Who is this Darth Plagueis?" Anakin questioned.

"Plagueis was a Sith Lord that developed a very unhealthy obsession with me. You see, before we knew of his true identity, he was known as Senator Vel Renaldi of the planet Muunilinst. He hid his identity so well that he paraded right under our noses for years, just as his apprentice did. I first met Vel when I was assigned as his bodyguard during the Clone Wars. His deception was so elaborate that he plotted his own attempted assassination by Separatist hired bounty hunters. Your father was in the field and I was assigned to protect the Senator at his residence on Coruscant...

* * *

_Tahl stood guard on the Senator's veranda, as he laughed and conversed with several of his colleagues, including Senator Palpatine. Tahl watched, as each left for the evening, while Senator Renaldi continued to enjoy his wine._

_"Knight Skywalker, would you care to join me for a drink?" he asked. _

_"No thank you, My Lord. I must remain alert and alcohol only serves to dull the senses," Tahl responded. _

_"Pity. Then at least join me in conversation. I would love to share company with such a beautiful woman," he said. Tahl forced a kind smile. _

_"There is nothing wrong with conversation," she replied. _

_"Good. Join me" Vel requested. Tahl stepped to the railing next to the rather tall, pale, and rail thin man, an appearance that most of his race carried. She felt the Munn's eyes on her. _

_"Do you have a question, Senator?" she asked. _

_"No...just enjoying the view," he replied. Tahl suddenly became extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, she saw that Shaak Ti had arrived for night watch._

_"Master Ti is here to relieve me for the evening. I bid you good night, Senator," Tahl said. But she was surprised when Vel caught her hand and raised it to his lips._

_"Such a pity that you'll be sleeping alone," Vel leered with a whisper. Tahl snatched her hand away and had to stop herself from slapping him._

_"Good evening Senator," she said more sternly. Tahl hurried to the quarters she had been provided and sighed, as the door slid closed behind her. She jumped, as she felt a pair of arms circle her slender waist. But she quickly relaxed, as she instantly recognized her lover's touch. She turned in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck. _

_"Oh Qui..." Tahl cried. _

_"I've missed you so much," his husky voice rasped, as he captured her lips in his own. _

_"I've missed you too, my love," she breathed, as he kissed her neck. Tahl forgot about her strange encounter with Senator Renaldi and surrendered in her lover's embrace, as he carried her to the bed._

_Outside the room, Senator Renaldi's eyes bled yellow, as he sensed that Tahl was in the arms of another. _

* * *

"It was not long after this that he revealed himself to be a Sith Lord when he attacked me one evening. He ranted on about the Sith coming to power and that I would become his Queen. Your father rescued me and subdued him. It was a spectacular battle, but Qui-Gon was the victor. Plageuis was taken into Jedi custody and sealed in a cell inside the Temple. As revenge on your father, he exposed us to the Council and revealed that I was pregnant, a fact which I had only just revealed to your father myself. He claimed that when I rejected him, he used his vast knowledge of the Force to manipulate the midichlorians inside me to create the baby I was carrying. Your father was enraged and I rebuked his claims, stating the Qui-Gon and I had conceived you in love," Tahl paused for a moment, before continuing.

"But Plageuis' ranting about the prophecy of the Chosen One enamored the Council with the possibilities of such a powerful child, leading many of them to conclude that he could be correct. It is the only reason we were not expelled right away for breaking the code. In hind sight though, we should have left and hid ourselves away, but neither of us could have predicted the events that would come to pass," Tahl continued.

"You were born eight months after Plagueis was incarcerated. He sensed your birth and his maniacal rants echoed through the Temple halls...

* * *

_Qui-Gon squeezed her hand tightly, as the Jedi healers coached her. Tahl fell back against the bed and Qui-Gon kissed her sweaty forehead. _

_"I can't...I'm so tired..." she cried. _

_"I know love, but one more big push and it will all be over," Qui-Gon soothed. _

_The birth of the Chosen One is upon us! My child will rise and destroy you all! He will wipe out the disease that is the Jedi and the Republic. The Prince of the galaxy has been born!" Plageuis' psychotic ranting echoed. Qui-Gon shut the door _

_"Someone needs to make that maniac shut up. He's only upsetting Tahl," Qui-Gon snapped._

_"Upsetting you as well, I see," Yoda said. _

_"His claims have no merit, yet you and the Council believe this child is not mine. I have a right to be upset," Qui-Gon retorted. _

_"Qui-Gon..." Tahl called. He was by her side again, holding her hand, as she prepared for the final push. _

_"He is your son...I know this with all my heart," Tahl breathed. _

_"I love you," Qui-Gon told her. _

_"And I, you," Tahl replied, as another contraction hit. She screamed in pain and pushed as hard as she could. An infant's cry pierced the air, as the Healer held the baby boy up. Qui-Gon and Tahl's eyes were fixated upon him, as he was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, before being placed in Tahl's arms. _

_"He...he's so perfect," Qui-Gon said in awe. _

_"Yes, he is," Tahl sniffed, her tears ones of joy._

_"He's beautiful and he will be strong. Anakin is the perfect name for him," Tahl said. _

_"He has your eyes and he looks just like you," Qui-gon said. _

_"He's your son too, my love. Would you like to hold him?" she asked. He nodded and gently cradled the baby, who stared up at Qui-Gon with big blue eyes. Tahl smiled. _

_"See, he already knows exactly who you are," she said. _

_"Hello Anakin..." Qui-Gon said._

* * *

Tahl brushed her tears away.

"From the moment I held you in my arms, I felt complete. You...and your father were my whole world," Tahl sobbed. Anakin felt the urge to go to her, as he felt the immense pain in her heart. He could no longer be angry with her for leaving him, because someone had forced her to do so. He looked at Padme and she nodded, urging him to go to her. Anakin stood and sat down next to her on the larger sofa. He swallowed the large lump forming in his throat.

"Mom...I'm here," he said softly, as he put his arms around her. Tahl pulled him into a fierce hug, as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Ani. Not a day went by that I did not think of you," Tahl said.

"Mom...I know it's hard, but I have to know the rest of the story. I have to know what happened to father," he said gently. Tahl nodded.

"Things became even more strained between us and the Council after you were born. And your father made a friend that I was not comfortable with," Tahl said.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Senator Palpatine befriended him and as you can imagine his intentions were anything but pure," Tahl said.

* * *

_(Six months after Anakin's birth)_

_"You wanted to see me, Senator?" Qui-Gon asked, as he stepped inside Palpatine's office. _

_"Yes...come in Knight Jinn," Palpatine said pleasantly, as he immediately noticed the wiggling, cooing child in Qui-Gon's arms. _

_"My, my...so this is the little tyke that everyone is talking about," Palpatine said, as he looked down at the baby. Qui-Gon missed the feral gleam in Palpatine's eyes, as he stared at the child. _

_"Yes, this is Anakin. I had quite a time wrestling him away from his mother, especially after today," Qui-Gon said pensively. _

_"Son...something seems to be troubling you," Palpatine said. _

_"I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems, sir," Qui-Gon replied. _

_"Now my boy, you know that I'm always here to listen and offer advice if I can. I may not be a Jedi, but I do have a little wisdom to offer," Palpatine said. Qui-Gon gave him a half smile._

_"Of course, Sir," Qui-Gon replied, as he took a deep breath. He stepped to the window and held Anakin, facing the window, so he could look out. Qui-Gon watched his son's eyes go big, as he stared out at the vast city. He kicked his little legs with excitement and cooed something in a gibberish of baby speak. _

_"I had a meeting with the Council today and it did not go well. They gave me an ultimatum. Tahl and I either have to separate or face expulsion," Qui-Gon said. _

_"How dreadful. And such a harsh punishment when your only crime was falling in love," Palpatine said. _

_"I wish they saw things your way, but it gets even worse," Qui-Gon replied. _

_"How could it possibly get worse?" Palpatine wondered. _

_"They took Anakin's midichlorian count at his last check up," Qui-Gon began. _

_"And I suppose it was high enough for him to admitted to the crechling," Palpatine concluded. _

_"Not just that, but they think it is high enough to prove Darth Plageuis' theory," Qui-Gon said coldly._

_"Son, you cannot tell me you believe them," Palpatine replied. _

_"I don't want to, but everyone else does. His...count is twenty-seven thousand, five hundred," Qui-Gon said. Palpatine was silent for a moment._

_"Well, I'm no Jedi...but that sounds awfully high," Palpatine said. _

_"The highest of any Jedi...ever..." Qui-Gon stated. _

_"Well, be that as it may, I still don't believe Plageuis' theory. I can't believe the man I considered a friend for so many years turned out to be a deranged Sith Lord," Palpatine said. _

_"You don't believe Anakin is not mine?" Qui-Gon questioned. _

_"Of course not, son. I don't care what this outdated prophecy says. Children are conceived only one way, am I right?" Palpatine asked, giving him a sly look. Qui-Gon smiled slightly._

_"Yes sir," he replied. _

_"What do you and your companion plan to do?" Palpatine asked. _

_"We're not separating and we're certainly not giving up Anakin. I...suppose we'll have to leave and hope we can find a place where they cannot find us. I won't let them take Ani from us," Qui-Gon said, as he looked down at his son. _

_"Of course you won't. And that brings me to my next point," Palpatine said. _

_"What do you mean, sir?" he asked. _

_"I am a wealthy man with many resources and I would be more than willing to see that you and your family are provided a place of sanctuary on my home planet of Naboo," Palpatine said. _

_"You...you would do that, sir?" Qui-Gon asked. _

_"Of course," Palpatine replied. _

_"I...I am grateful sir. I will discuss it with Tahl," Qui-Gon said. _

_"Very good, son. Come by tomorrow...and we can talk more," Palpatine said. _

_"Thank you sir," Qui-Gon said, as he walked toward the door. _

_"Good evening, sir," Qui-Gon said, with a curt bow._

_"Good evening, Qui-Gon and you too little Anakin," Palpatine said, as he watched them leave. Palpatine chuckled evilly, as his eyes flashed yellow. _

_"You are as good as mine, Knight Jinn...and so is that brat," Sidious hissed. _

* * *

"But if Palpatine was the Sith Lord, then why did dad trust him?" Anakin asked.

"He didn't know Ani. None of us did. Palpatine was so masterful at the art of deception that we never suspected it until it was far too late. As for your father, while the Council continued to anger him and build on his resentment toward them, Palpatine only showered your father with compliments and even gave him a job as his personal body guard after we were expelled. He provided us with a lavish suite in his apartment complex for us to live in. And slowly, your father began to change...

* * *

_Tahl sung softly to Anakin and was relieved to see that he had finally calmed down. Senator Palpatine had been in their residence earlier this evening. Ani was always restless around him; a clear sign to her that there was something off about the man, that perhaps he was not what he seemed. She only wished her husband could see it. Upon their expulsion, they had finally wed, but Tahl could not shake the foreboding feelings that their troubles were not over. She felt Qui-Gon's arms circle her mid section, as he peered down at their son. She turned in his embrace and gazed into his green eyes._

_"Something troubles you. Tell me," she requested. _

_"The Council is taking their custody request before the Chancellor himself in the morning," Qui-Gon replied. She gasped. _

_"They cant do that!" she exclaimed, as softly as possible, so as not to wake Ani._

_"Because Ani's midichlorian count is so high, they think they can. And Senator Palpatine suspects that Chancellor Valorum may side with them, because it violated Republic law not to in this matter," Qui-Gon replied, the anger evident in his voice. _

_"Qui, I don't trust that man and neither should you," Tahl said. _

_"Tahl, that man has been good to us. He's give me employment and a means to provide for you and Anakin. We owe him a lot," Qui-Gon said. _

_"That's what I'm afraid of," she replied._

_"What are you talking about?" he questioned. _

_"I'm wondering when he will call in a favor, because you owe him so much. I'm wondering what he will ask for in return," Tahl replied. _

_"He's not like that," Qui-Gon refuted. _

_"So you think, but neither of us really know him. He's a politician and I assure you he has his own agenda," Tahl replied. _

_"You're wrong Tahl. He cares for us. He told me himself. I won't be gone long," Qui-Gon said, as he kissed her softly. Tahl grabbed onto his arm, as he turned away. _

_"Qui-Gon, let's forget all this and leave. Let's just get Ani and go," Tahl said. _

_"Where Tahl? We don't have much money or any place to go. We wouldn't get very far. That's why I am going to Palpatine," Qui-Gon replied. _

_"We should go to Master Dooku. He loves us and he's on our side. He'll provide us with what we need to leave this place and care for Ani. If we went to Serenno, we'd be safe under his protection," Tahl said. _

_"No," Qui-Gon refuted._

_"But..." Tahl began. _

_"No...leave him out of this. He's one of them and he'll eventually turn on us too," Qui-Gon replied. _

_"You can't believe that! Master Dooku has always been a maverick. He dislikes the Council's ways as much as we do," she said. Qui-Gon almost glared at her._

_"My old Master is just as power hungry as the rest. He wants to be the one to train Anakin when he's old enough, as badly as Yoda and the rest of them," Qui-Gon said. _

_"Qui-Gon, Master Dooku loves Ani the same as he loves the two of us. He has our best interest at heart," Tahl said. _

_"I'm going. I shouldn't be gone long," Qui-Gon said, ignoring her plea. Tears came to Tahl's eyes, as she gazed down at their sleeping son. She knew Qui-Gon would be angry with her if she called Master Yan, but she was determined to do whatever she had to, in order to protect her baby..._

* * *

"That night was the beginning of the end of the Republic. I called Master Yan that night, just before everything began to spiral out of control," Tahl stated.

* * *

_Tahl answered the door and was relieved to find Shaak Ti and Yan Dooku behind it. Shaak hugged her tightly. _

_"Tahl, you sounded frantic when you raised us on the comm. What is going on?" Yan asked. _

_"Is it true? Is the Council going to petition for custody of Ani before the Chancellor?" she asked. Shaak and Yan exchanged a sad glance._

_"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," Yan answered. _

_"Qui-Gon went to ask Senator Palpatine for help, but I don't trust that man. I told him that you would help us get away, but he wouldn't hear of it. Will you help us, Master?" Tahl asked. Yan sighed. _

_"I'll have a ship prepared. If tomorrow's ruling is not in your favor, then the ship will take you to Serenno. My staff will care for you and you'll be safe at my mansion," Yan said. Tahl breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him. _

_"Thank you Master," she said. _

_"Anything for family," he replied. _

_"I'm so worried about Qui-Gon. He's been spending so much time with Palpatine. He believes everything that man says," Tahl said. _

_"He is being deceived. I will go see if I can find him. It is unlikely that he will listen to me, but I will try," Yan said. _

_"Thank you Master," Tahl replied._

* * *

"But Palpatine was tightening his hold on your father and it was on that night that he called in his first of many favors," Tahl continued.

* * *

_"Qui-Gon...good, you're here," Palpatine greeted. _

_"Yes sir, I've heard the reports. They are going to try and take Ani from us," Qui-Gon said. Palpatine's face was the picture of sympathy. _

_"I know son, but we will do everything we can to stop them," Palpatine said, as he turned to the window. _

_"How?" Qui-Gon asked. Palpatine smiled wickedly, before it quickly turned to the soft, concerned visage of the Senator, which he paraded as. _

_"Those who endanger your family must be eliminated," Palpatine said regrettably. _

_"But...Plagueis is in the Temple prison," Qui-Gon replied. _

_"Plagueis is a powerful Sith Lord. How much longer do you think the Temple walls will hold him?" Palpatine questioned. Qui-Gon was silent._

_"If he gets free..then he will go after your family. He will take them from you if he is not eliminated first," Palpatine stated._

_"But...it's not the Jedi way," Qui-Gon replied. _

_"But you are not a Jedi anymore. You're just a man doing what he must to protect his family. The Jedi and Valorum are destroying the Republic, but we have the power to make things right," Palpatine said. Qui-Gon looked at him in disbelief. _

_"You're him...you're the Sith apprentice!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. _

_"My Master is the evil one, Qui-Gon. You did me a great service by defeating him. And I will repay the favor by seeing that your family is protected. Only through me, can this be achieved. Together, we can save the galaxy from Valorum's incompetence and the Jedi's control. You will fear no one if you take your place at my side, for we can bring peace and order to the galaxy. Tahl will be safe, as will Anakin. They will want for nothing and will live like royalty. But if you refuse, then there will be no one to stop the Jedi. They will take Anakin and raise him into a mindless drone, who obeys them! They will use him to do their bidding! To control the galaxy! You and Tahl will never see him again!" Palpatine ranted. Qui-Gon fell to his knees in tears. _

_"Please...help me save them! Help me protect them!" Qui-Gon pleaded. _

_"Pledge yourself to me and all will be made right. Do so and after this day, no one shall question Anakin's paternity,"_

_"I pledge myself...to your teachings. Please, just help me save my son from them," Qui-Gon pleaded. Palpatine smiled evilly. _

_"Of course. First Plagueis and Valorum must be eliminated. Then, once I take over as Chancellor, we will take action on the Jedi. You will lead the Clone army against them. Once they are eliminated, your family will be safe, as will the entire Republic," Palpatine said. _

_"What about Tahl and Anakin? What if the Jedi go after them tonight?" Qui-Gon asked. _

_"I will send a few of the Clones to retrieve them and take them to a safe place," Palpatine promised. _

_"Thank you sir," Qui-Gon said. _

_"Yes, of course. No, go to the Temple. Eliminate Plagueis and then go to Valorum's residence to take care of him as well. You will need this," Palpatine said, as he handed a light saber to him. Qui-Gon ignited the blade and stared at the shimmering, blood red saber._

_"I will complete my mission, my Master," Qui-Gon bowed, as his eyes flickered yellow._

Tears streamed down Anakin's cheeks.

"Father...turned?" Anakin questioned in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry baby," Tahl replied.

"Oh, but don't stop there. Please continue and tell him the horrid monster that bastard became!" Ben yelled.

"That is enough Obi-Wan!" Yan roared.

"How did you know my father? And who is Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I am. Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was once a Jedi padawan, until I was sent to Agri-Corps, because he refused to train me! He rejected me, because he was too busy worrying about you and her!" Obi-Wan pointed to Tahl.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm talking about how you and your whore of a mother ruined my life!" Ben roared. Anakin jumped up and advanced on him.

"Do not speak about my mother like that!" Anakin screamed, as he got right in Ben's face.

"Or what, Golden Boy? Are you going to follow in your father's footsteps and eliminate me too?" Obi-Wan goaded. Anakin grit his teeth in anger.

"No...you're not worth it. And that's probably why father refused to train you. You're not worth the time!" Anakin spat angrily. Ben roared and punched Anakin in the mouth, splitting his lip open. Anakin growled and threw his weight into Ben, as they went rolling to the floor. Anakin punched Ben in the eye and Ben wrapped his hands around the younger man's neck, before they were pulled apart.

"That is enough...both of you!" Yan roared. Anakin plopped down on the sofa and Padme returned from the kitchen with a cloth. Anakin hissed in pain, as she dabbed it to his lip.

"I need to know mom. I need to know the rest," Anakin said, his voice strained with grief.

"Tell us the rest Tahl. Tell us how your husband destroyed the Jedi and the Republic all for you and the brat," Ben goaded.

"Buckle up kid, because things only go down hill from here," he added. Anakin glared at him, as his mother sat on the other side of him.

"Your father was a good man, who was deceived by the dark side. Palpatine used his love for us against him. But you, my son, are in no way to blame. You were a baby. Your father was at fault, but the Jedi and the Sith both played a vital role in his fall. It is time you know exactly what became of your father," Tahl began with a troubled breath. Anakin and Ben glared at each other, as Tahl began again...


	15. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 15! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think of this latest installment.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 15: The Truth Revealed

"Killing Plageuis was your father's first mission for Palpatine. He hated Plagueis as you know, which was perfect for Palpatine. He needed to be rid of his old Master, in order assume complete control. And, as most of us know, Palpatine rarely gets his hands dirty, so using Qui-Gon to eliminate him was perfect. Qui-Gon thought that by killing Plagueis, he was protecting us," Tahl began again.

* * *

_The Temple halls were dark and vacant, as Qui-Gon quietly made his way to the detention wing. Fooling the young, senior padawans that guarded the Temple entrance had been simple. He told a small lie, saying that Master Yoda had asked to speak with him. It was well known that Yoda slept only a few hours at most and spent much of the night in meditation in his quarters. He found Plagueis' cell and stared at him through the glowing purple bars. Qui-Gon shut the power off momentarily and stepped inside, before turning the bars back on._

_"Who's there!" Plagueis demanded, as he was startled from his sleep. He looked up and saw the dark figure standing over him. Qui-Gon stepped into the sliver of light in the room._

_"Ah...Qui-Gon, how nice of you to visit. Have you brought my son to see me? I've asked numerous times to see him, but no one will fulfill my wishes," Plagueis goaded. _

_"He is not your son, you degenerate fool," Qui-Gon snapped. _

_"Oh, but I think we both know that I am. If you were a honorable man, you would step aside and let Tahl be with me, where she belongs," Plageuis hissed. _

_"Tahl finds you to be revolting. My wife and I will raise our son as we see fit, for you won't be a bother much longer," Qui-Gon retorted. _

_"So, she married you. I would have expected her to be smarter than that. And if you think this pitiful little cell will hold me forever, then it is you who is the fool," Plagueis spat. Qui-Gon chuckled. _

_"How right you are, Plageuis. This cell cannot hold you forever and when you are free, I suspect that you'll come after Ani and Tahl," Qui-Gon said. Plageuis smirked. _

_"You're not as dumb as you look after all, for they will be mine," Plageuis hissed. Qui-Gon ignited his new crimson saber._

_"No, they won't. I'm here to make sure of that," Qui-Gon replied. Plageuis' confidence faded. _

_"So, my apprentice has betrayed me at last and chosen his own. Sidious has sent you to eliminate me," Plageuis said. _

_"You are a threat to my family and the future of the galaxy. You will die tonight," Qui-Gon responded. _

_"Yes I will, but find the path to immortality, I shall. My spirit will live on," Plagueis said cryptically. _

_"I should have killed you night you tried to put your hands on Tahl. Tonight, I'll finish what I started," Qui-Gon said, as he swung the blade around. Plageuis leapt up and evaded the blow. But Qui-Gon anticipated his Force lightning and dodged to the side. The lightning hit the ceiling, causing the permacrete to crack. It was far too late at that point for Plageuis to counter the young, new Sith's next move. Qui-Gon's blade passed through Plageuis' neck, beheading him. Qui-Gon quickly ran out, making a getaway, as chunks of permacrete from the ceiling collapsed on the body._

* * *

"The Jedi found the body soon after, but Qui-Gon was already on his way to Republica 500," Tahl continued.

* * *

_The Chancellor's personal red guards fell to the floor, holding their throats, as Qui-Gon burst into the Chancellor's residence. Valorum was enjoying a night cap. The ruckus startled him and he dropped his glass of scotch, staining his white carpet, upon Qui-Gon's entrance. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" Valorum demanded. _

_"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Chancellor, but I have come with an urgent plea," Qui-Gon said. Valorum picked up his glass and set it down. _

_"If this is about the boy, then I apologize, Mr. Jinn. Tomorrow, I will have little choice but to grant the Council's custody request. The boy will be handed over to them after the formal hearing," Valorum said. _

_"No one is taking my son from us," Qui-Gon stated sternly. _

_"My heart truly goes out to you and your wife, but we must consider what's in the child's best interest," Valorum stated. _

_"It is in Anakin's best interest to remain with his mother," Qui-Gon replied. _

_"On the contrary, I've been told the child has a midichlorian count that is off the charts. They say he has limitless potential. He belongs being trained by the Order's finest Masters. He will be well taken care of. I know this will be very difficult for you and your wife at first, but in time, you will realize that this is for the best," Valorum said. Qui-Gon fumed at his condescending manner._

_"Do you have children, Chancellor?" Qui-Gon asked. _

_"I'm a busy man. I have not time for any children. Please see yourself out, Master Jinn or I will be forced to call security," Valorum said, as he poured his scotch into a clean glass. Qui-Gon glared at the man, as he raised the glass to his lips. Valorum cried out, as the glass shattered, cutting his hand and lips up. Valorum gawked at the blood and then at the young, former Jedi in disbelief. _

_"Well, I guess you have chosen to be difficult. We'll just see how uncooperative you are after you spend the night in prison," Valorum snapped, as he picked up his comlink. Qui-Gon used the Force to pluck the device from his hand and it flew into the wall, smashing to pieces. _

_"I'll give you one last chance, you sniveling womp rat. You'll deny the Council's petition...or you'll pay dearly," Qui-Gon growled. Valorum back away and fell on his backside, as he did so. He was now shaking in fright, as the young man's yellow eyes stared through him. Valorum turned and scrambled to his feet, as he ran for the veranda, hoping to signal for help from there. Qui-Gon motioned his hand and locked the glass sliding door. Valorum pulled on the handle and pounded on the glass, but it was no use. He turned and yelped in fright, as the young man slowly strode toward him._

_"Please...I'll give you what you want. I'll tell the Council that they can't have the boy!" Valorum pleaded. _

_"Too late. Besides, you're a politician and you'll turn on me as soon as the Jedi can secure your safety from me," Qui-Gon said._

_"No...I swear I won't," Valorum pleaded, as he noticed the glass cracking behind him. He looked at the young man, knowing his life was about to end._

_"Noooo!" Valorum screamed, as he was thrust through the window. The glass shattered, flying everywhere. A rather large piece sliced through his jugular. The leader of the Republic fell face first to the ground in a pool of his own blood..._

* * *

Tahl was sobbing now and Anakin hugged her tightly.

"It was all over the Holonet within an hour. The security recordings showed Qui-Gon forcing his way into the Chancellor's residence and then leaving quickly. He...he was so afraid of them taking you away that he did these horrible things. And by doing so, he ceased to be the man I knew and loved," Tahl said sadly, recalling her last, brief encounter with her husband...

* * *

_Qui-Gon's speeder landed on the veranda and Tahl ran to him. He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. _

_"Qui-Gon...what have you done?" Tahl exclaimed. _

_"The Chancellor was an evil man, my love. He told me he was going to see to it that our son was handed over to the Jedi. Do you want that?" he asked. _

_"Of course not, but you murdered him!" Tahl replied. _

_"I did it for you and Anakin. You must trust me," Qui-Gon said, as he hugged her tightly. _

_"Where are you going?" she asked. _

_"I must make a report to Palpatine. He must know what has happened. Get Anakin and be ready when I return for you," Qui-Gon replied, as he kissed her passionately. As his speeder flew away. Tahl burst into tears. Several moments later, Tahl heard a banging on her door. _

_"Open the door! Surrender quietly and you will not be harmed!" _

_"Clones...damn you Palpatine..." Tahl uttered, as she sprinted to the nursery and scooped Anakin up. She wrapped him in a blanket and ran for the veranda. As she did, the door was busted down and four Clone Troopers filed into the apartment. _

_"Freeze!" they called, as they raised their weapons. _

_"The child will be coming with us," the leader said. Tahl clutched him to her chest. _

_"Like hell he will," Yan growled, as he wielded his blade with expert precision, disposing of the Clone soldiers upon arrival. _

_"Master...it's Qui-Gon! He's done terrible things!" Tahl sobbed. _

_"I know...we must get you and Anakin off Coruscant immediately. My ship is ready, but Serenno is no longer safe," Yan said. _

_"I will take Ani to Tatooine. Though I have never met her, I have a sister there," Tahl said. Yan nodded, as he ushered her out to the speeder. She quickly strapped Anakin in and took the driver's seat._

_"Please Master...help Qui-Gon," Tahl pleaded. _

_"I will do all I can," he promised, as he flew into traffic._

* * *

_Tahl arrived at the landing pad in the Senate district. She looked at the Temple, sadness and tears washing down her face. It was on fire and smoke billowed from it. She turned away and rocked her crying son, as she started toward Yan's ship. _

_"Stop Tahl...you must not leave!" Mace called. _

_"The Chosen One must be recovered at all costs!" Kuro said, as she drew her blade. Tahl recoiled in shock, as Quinlan Vos joined her. _

_"No...this isn't the way! We won't hurt you, Tahl," Mace promised. _

_"Master...you must stop them!" Shaak pleaded to Yoda. His pointed ears drooped sadly._

_"Fall into evil hands, Anakin must not. Take him from Tahl we must, or have him, Sidious will," Yoda said sadly. Shaak drew her blade and flipped between Tahl and the advancing Jedi._

_"Go!" she called. Tahl ran up the ramp, as Shaak held them at bay._

_"Traitor!" Kuro spat, as the ship took off._

_"Me? It is you that were willing to kill Tahl to take her child!" Shaak spat. _

_"We wouldn't have killed her! We wanted to protect her!" Quinlan insisted._

_"Maybe you did Vos, but I don't trust the dark woman," Shaak stated. Suddenly, blaster fire rang out, as the Clones attacked. Kuro and several others met their end. Only Shaak Ti, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Quinlan Vos escaped that landing pad that day..._

* * *

Tahl sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"I can't...I can't tell anymore," Tahl cried.

"I believe I can finish the story," Yan said solemnly.

"So can I. Your murdering bastard of a father slaughtered all the Jedi in the Temple and became the monster we all know as..." Ben began, but Yan cut him off before he could continue.

"That is enough, Obi-Wan. I will finish the story and you will remain silent, lest you wish to be thrown out," Yan warned.

"Fine...I'll be silent, but only because I can't wait to see the look on his face when he learns the entire truth," Ben said. Anakin glared back at him.

"It was in the security recordings in the Temple that we learned where Qui-Gon had gone after he left the Temple. By then, Order 66 had been executed and most of the Jedi in the Temple and in the field had been killed. I followed your father to the Mustafar system where Palpatine had ordered him to go. He was to eliminate the Separatist leaders. Palpatine had also informed him that the Jedi had chased Tahl off the planet...

* * *

_"It is done, my Master. Those in the Temple are all dead," Qui-Gon said, as he knelt before Palpatine's hologram._

_"Good. Go to the Mustafar system. You'll find the Separatists leaders there. Kill them and return here," Sidious ordered._

_"What about Tahl?" he asked. _

_"She has left Coruscant with the baby. The Jedi attempted to kill her and take Anakin, so she fled," Sidious replied. _

_"I must find them!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. _

_"The Clones are already looking for her. Once your mission on Mustafar is complete, you may join the search," Palpatine said. _

_"Y...yes my Master," Qui-Gon replied, as he rose and headed for his ship._

* * *

"When I arrived on Mustafar, the Separatists leaders were dead and the dark side had cemented its hold on him," Yan said sadly.

_The flow of the lava river roared in their ears. _

_"You...you took them from me!" Qui-Gon accused. _

_"No...they are safe. Your new Master is the one that tried to hurt them!" Yan responded. _

_"You lie!" Qui-Gon spat._

_"No, Palpatine sent his Clones after Tahl. They were ordered to kill her and take Anakin. I made sure they made it safely off Coruscant. You must believe me Qui-Gon. It's not too late to return to the light," Yan said. _

_"The Jedi tried to take Anakin! My master told me. I did what I had to in order to protect my family from the evils of the Jedi Order!" Qui-Gon screamed. _

_"Palpatine is the evil one! How can you not see that?" Yan questioned. _

_"No...you're evil. You took them from me. I will find them," Qui-Gon spat, as he drew his blade. Yan ignited his own blade._

_"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to find them. I will die before I let Sidious get his hands on your son," Yan replied. _

_"If death is what you want, I can arrange that," Qui-Gon spat. _

_"I don't want to fight you, padawan, but you leave me no choice. I will stop you," Yan warned. _

_"You will try!" Qui-Gon retorted, as the battle erupted between them._

"I tried everything I could to reason with him, but it was no use. Qui-Gon Jinn was gone and a Sith Lord was in his place. Unfortunately, he over estimated the power of the dark side," Yan stated.

* * *

_Yan stepped off the hover platform and onto the cliff side. Qui-Gon leapt from his platform, sailing toward Yan._

_"Qui-Gon...no!" Yan cried, as he saw a bubble of lava burst below him and spray up. Qui-Gon screamed in agony, as he was burned in several places. He landed, writhing on the cliff side. He rolled and the fire died out. But the damage had been done. His hair had been mostly singed off and there were a few burned splotches on his face and scalp. But his legs were burned beyond recognition and his arms and torso were severally burned as well._

_"I hate you..." Qui-Gon rasped, pain lacing his voice, before he passed out. Yan turned away sadly, suppressing the tears that threatened to fall. Inside his cloak, he clutched the light saber Qui-Gon had wielded as a Jedi. He would keep it safe, for one day, it would belong to Anakin. Yan slowly trekked to his ship, before leaving the planet and setting a course for Tatooine._

* * *

"By the time I arrived on Tatooine, you were already in Shmi's care and Tahl had disappeared. We all feared the worst. It was several weeks later that an Imperial detachment found the wreckage of the ship your mother escaped aboard on Jabiim. The wreckage was badly burned and both you and Tahl were assumed dead. Vader investigated the crash himself. In his anger, he led a massacre on Jabiim's people," Yan said.

"Wait...why would Vader care if he thought my mother and I were dead?" Anakin asked, as he thought about it for a moment.

"No...no, it can't be! My father died on Mustafar...right?" he asked.

"Your father died that day he knelt before Sidious and was given a new name," Yan replied sadly.

* * *

_"I pledge myself to your teachings. Just help me save my family," Qui-Gon pleaded. _

_"Yes, of course. Through the power of the dark side, we will realize all our ambitions. From this day forward, you shall be known as...Darth Vader," Sidious rasped._

_"Thank you...my Master," Qui-Gon responded._

* * *

"No...it can't be..." Anakin cried. Tahl put her arms around her son and Padme was on his other side in an instant.

"That's right. Your father is Darth Vader, the man who has committed mass genocide on the galaxy. And just think...he did it all for you!" Ben spat.

"Nooo!" Anakin screamed.

"Your father ruined my life and it was because of you!" Ben spat.

"Ani was a baby at the time. What Qui-Gon did was not his fault and I will not let you blame him!" Tahl screamed.

"Well...you know what they say. Like father, like son," Ben goaded. There was a resounding crack that pierced the tension, as Padme slapped Ben's cheek.

"Anakin is a good man...and I won't let you blame him for the sins of his father. It's not fair," Padme stated, her voice trembling.

"Life isn't fair, sweetheart. And I'll do whatever I damn well please! You would do well to remember that, _princess_. As for your boyfriend, it will only be a matter of time, before he follows in his father's footsteps," Ben spat.

"You're wrong," Padme replied, as she sat down beside Anakin again.

"Training him is a mistake. He'll just end up killing us all," Ben said, as he stormed out.

"Ben!" Beru called, as she went after him.

"What if he's right?" Anakin asked, dejectedly.

"He's not. You're a wonderful person. You can't punish yourself for something you had no control of. Ben is just looking for someone to blame," Padme said.

"She's right Anakin. If anything, you were a victim in all of this. I hated giving you up. But you must know that not a day went by that I did not think of you," Tahl said. He nodded.

"You were a victim too, mom," Anakin replied. Tahl gave him a watery smile and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Ben...wait! Where are you going?" she asked, as they entered his quarters.

"I'm packing and then I'm leaving," Ben replied.

"Leaving? You can't..." Beru pleaded.

"Watch me," he replied.

"Please Ben...don't go. I love you and I know you have feelings for me too," Beru replied.

"Them come with me," he said. Her eyes widened.

"But I can't leave Ani. He's my brother," Beru replied.

"It's him or me, farm girl," Ben spat.

"Don't you dare make me choose between you and Anakin. I grew up with him, Ben, and he's a good person. How can you honestly stand there and punish him for things that happened when he was a baby!" Beru snapped.

"I see a lot of Qui-Gon in him, okay! And that is what scares me!" Ben snapped back.

"So, you automatically condemn him? That's hardly fair. And from what I've seen, he's very much like his mother," Beru retorted.

"What is it with you and the princess and being fair. My whole life has been unfair!" Ben yelled.

"So has Anakin's! I used to clean the blood from his back with bacta swabs, because Cliegg lost his temper and beat him!" Beru screamed, as tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

_"Fourteen-year-old Anakin sniffed and cried out a little as Beru swabbed his torn back with bacta. _

_"I'm sorry Ani. I'm almost done sweetie," Beru soothed him. The sobs racked his lanky shoulders._

_"He...didn't even...tell me what I did...wrong this time," Anakin cried. _

_"I know sweetie...I know," Beru said, as she gently hugged him._

* * *

"Cleigg blamed Anakin for Shmi's death, even though she died from an illness common to desert dwelling people. You blame him for all your problems, even though he was a baby. So don't you dare talk to me about fairness," Beru warned.

"I...I didn't know he was so brutalized. I'm sorry. You did...a good job finishing raising him," Ben apologized.

"I know things weren't easy for you either. But if you care for me at all, then you'll stop placing the blame on Anakin where it doesn't belong. You'll let go of the past and embrace the future," Beru said sternly. Ben opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up, I'm not done," she snapped. He obeyed and closed his mouth.

"I know you love me, even though you won't say it. You showed me last night. But Anakin and I are a package deal, so you think really hard on whether or not you want to throw what we have away, just because you can't get over something his father did," Beru said, as she crushed her lips against his, kissing him hard and deeply.

"I need to go make sure Anakin is okay," Beru said.

"Will you come here tonight?" Ben asked.

"That depends entirely upon you and your attitude. I'll see you at dinner and I hope it will be much improved," Beru said, as she turned to exit.

"You're a difficult frustrating woman, you know," he called.

"And you're a stubborn Bantha rear. But I love you anyway," she replied, as she walked out.

"I love you too..." he whispered to himself...


	16. Tremulous Past and Uncertain Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 16! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. So, without further ado, here's the next installment. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 16: Tremulous Past and Uncertain Future

"I...I can't believe it. I'm the son of Darth Vader," Anakin uttered, disgust in his voice.

"No Ani...you are the son of Qui-Gon Jinn," Tahl replied.

"Am I? Or is Plageuis really my creator? Perhaps I'm not even human at all!" Anakin said angrily.

"Ani...that's not true! Plageuis' dark powers did not create you! You are my son. I gave birth to you. I conceived you in love with my husband, you father, Qui-Gon Jinn. The man in that suit isn't your father...not anymore. Darth Vader killed your father. He consumed the good man that he was and destroyed him," Tahl explained.

"Because of me," Anakin said, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No...you are not at fault. We all made choices and we all made mistakes. You were the only innocent victim in all of this. You and the other Jedi younglings, whose lives were destroyed by the Sith rise and the Jedi's blindness. We were blind, Ani. We could not see what was right in front of us, until it was far too late. But you saw it...you knew," Tahl said.

"I don't understand," he replied. She smiled.

"When Palpatine would visit us, I could never get you to calm down. You were always restless. But it got worse each time, until you would cry uncontrollably in his presence. I used to have to keep you in the nursery with the door closed and rock you during those last few weeks he visited us, before everything fell apart. I knew something had to be terribly off with Palpatine and I should have listened to what my heart was telling me...what you were trying to tell me. We all should have," Tahl said, with a smile.

"Even then, you were already trying to save the galaxy," Tahl added, with a soft smile.

"I love you so much," Tahl said, as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, mom," he replied. She pulled back and brushed a tear away from his cheek.

"Well, are you going to introduce me?" Tahl asked, indicating Beru and Padme. Anakin nodded.

"Mom, this is Beru. She's sort of my big sister. She took care of me after Shmi died," Anakin said. He didn't want to tell her about his life on Tatooine. He knew she felt horrible for having to leave him. If she knew that he had been a slave and later abused, she would be devastated. And he didn't want that.

"Hello Beru, I owe you everything for taking care of him for me when I could not," Tahl greeted her.

"You don't owe me anything. I love him as if he were my own baby brother," Beru replied, with a kind smile. Tahl turned her attention to the lovely young brunette that her son now had his arms around.

"And this is Padme...the woman I love," Anakin announced proudly. Padme smiled at his declaration, as Tahl took her hands in her own.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Princess. It is very refreshing to find such a young monarch who is not afraid to speak out and stand up for what is right," Tahl said.

"You know of me?" Padme asked in disbelief. Yan chuckled.

"There is probably no other Jedi with more knowledge in history and politics. I have no doubt that Tahl has kept up on Galactic news over the years," Yan mentioned.

"Yes, I have a passion for history. In fact, had I not become a Jedi, I probably would have found my way into politics somehow. You are a great advocate for your people, even though you are no longer allowed to outwardly represent them," Tahl said.

"Thank you," Padme said graciously.

"Will the three of you join me for dinner tonight?" Tahl asked.

"Of course," Padme nodded, speaking for all of them. Tahl smiled and hugged her son.

"I need to speak with Master Yan for a while, but I very much want to see how your training has progressed. Will you go with Master Ti and spar her for now? Then I will be along shortly," Tahl said. Anakin looked to Shaak Ti, who smiled kindly at him and nodded.

"Okay," he said, as he turned to Padme and hugged her. They shared a tender kiss and a gentle smile.

"I'll see you tonight," she said softly. He nodded and walked to the door with Shaak Ti. Padme and Beru left as well to pick up with their daily duties. Tahl was silent for several moments, before she turned to him.

"You know that it is only right to tell Master Yoda that you're alive. He was devastated when we thought you had perished," Yan said.

"Why should I tell him anything? I was just one big disappointment to him," Tahl replied.

"Now Tahl, you know that is untrue," Yan chided.

"Oh yes, I forgot. I was his pride and joy again when Anakin was born and he discovered that my son's midichlorian count was off the charts. He couldn't wait to train him and to hell with my feelings! I only wanted to raise my baby, but he wasn't going to have it! He should be happy, because he got his wish! I missed it all! I missed EVERYTHING! He's all grown now. I missed his first word, his first steps...everything," Tahl cried, as she broke down into sobs. Yan hugged her tightly.

"Now...you have not missed everything. Ani still has a lot of life ahead of him and he will want you to be a part of it. I see so much of you in him, Tahl. He is strong and spirited. And he has your ability and capacity to love. He's stubborn and hot headed, just like you too," Yan smiled. Tahl couldn't help a smile too.

"He is powerful too. He needs to learn not just from us, but the others, including Master Yoda," Yan said. Tahl crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine...I will be present when you contact them tonight. If they wish to help train my son, then there will be rules. I am his mother and I will exercise my rights. They will abide by my wishes or they will not train him. I will not let them try to deny him of love like they tried to with Qui-Gon and I," Tahl said sternly. Yan nodded.

"So, his skills are impressive?" Tahl asked curiously. Yan smiled.

"He has more potential and raw Force power than I've ever see. His love for the Princess gives him focus, just like your love for Qui-Gon always gave you focus. He is the one. He can free the galaxy," Yan told her. She sighed.

"So, he is the Chosen One," Tahl said. Yan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps, but he is your son first and foremost. Your wishes will not be ignored this time around. We can meet with the Council tonight and they can begin to atone for the wrongs committed against both of you. Then, once we have settled the terms of his training, we will bring Anakin before them as well," Yan said. Tahl sighed.

"I am skeptical that they will listen to anything I have to say," Tahl replied.

"Perhaps, but we will convince them," Yan said, patting her shoulder. She smiled.

"Thank you Master," Tahl replied.

* * *

Shaak Ti yielded their spar and extinguished her emerald blade.

"That was wonderful, Anakin. Your skills thus far are very impressive," Shaak said.

"Thank you Master Ti," Anakin replied, as she tossed a flask of water to him.

"Have you know my mother a long time?" Anakin asked curiously. Shaak smiled.

"Yes. Your mother and I have been best friends since we were younglings. In fact, she asked me to be your Godmother on the night you were born. I accepted, of course," Shaak answered.

"Why did the other Jedi want to take me away from my parents? I...I just don't understand it. Weren't the Jedi supposed to be good people?" he asked. Shaak Ti sighed.

"The Jedi Order was once a pillar of strength. We were keepers of the peace and respected by the people of the Republic. Unfortunately, our code often isolated us from the rest of the galaxy. The people respected us and wanted our protection, but we were feared and seen as cold, emotionless warriors. No one wanted to give up their children to us for training and when the war began, we took heavy casualties. Chancellor Valorum signed our right to take children with high midichlorian counts into law and controversy was rampant around this issue. Master Dooku, myself, your parents, and several other Jedi made regular pleas to the Council for change, especially after you were born. We believed that your midichlorian count was as high as it is, because you are the child of two Jedi. But most on the Council refused to let the idea of the prophecy go. They argued that your parents were to be expelled immediately and for you to be admitted to the crechling. And, as you know, your parents were eventually expelled. The Jedi were good people, who really did want what was best for the Republic. But Coruscant was blanketed by the dark side. And in our refusal to change, we did not evolve. We became stagnant and blinded by the dark side. And so, we were destroyed. But you are our future, Anakin. There is hope for the galaxy, because of you," Shaak Ti said.

"How can you be so sure that I'll be able to defeat the Sith? What if I fail?" he asked.

"If you trust in the Force, young one, it will never lead you wrong," Shaak Ti answered.

"But I'm not special, not like you and mom keep thinking," Anakin replied.

"Yes you are, Ani. You are very special and I don't want you to ever think otherwise," Tahl said, as she entered.

"I don't want to disappoint you, mom, but I'm not special. I was a...never mind. I'm going to go shower," Anakin said, as he grabbed a towel and hurried out of the training room.

"What in the world was that all about?" Tahl wondered.

"I may have an idea, but I probably shouldn't tell you. I don't think he wants you to know," Yan replied.

"Yan, please tell me. Shmi did care for him, didn't she?" Tahl asked.

"Oh yes, Shmi loved him like her own. But Shmi was...a slave," Yan said regrettably. Tahl was stunned.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Anakin was a slave until he was ten. Then their freedom was purchased by a man named Lars. Shmi married him and they moved to a moisture farm. I don't think Cliegg wanted Anakin, but freed him, because Shmi wouldn't have it any other way. Then when Shmi died, I believe Anakin was mistreated. I could only watch from a distance, so Anakin will have to tell you about his life on the farm. But I do know that it was not pleasant for him, nor Beru," Yan said.

"Was my son abused?" Tahl asked.

"Yes," Beru answered, as she entered.

"I'm sorry, I just saw Ani practically sprinting to his room. I just came to see what was wrong," Beru explained. Tahl stood up and approached her.

"Ani says you took care of him. What did this Cliegg do to him?" Tahl asked.

"Anakin doesn't like to talk about it. He hates pity and I'm sure he didn't want to upset you by telling you," Beru said.

"Please Beru...I need to know," Tahl pleaded.

"After Shmi died, Cliegg used to whip Anakin when he got angry with him or when Ani did something he didn't like. And sometimes Owen, Cliegg's son, would purposely provoke Anakin into fights, just to get him punished. They hated Anakin. I tried to get them to stop, but they never would," Beru replied sadly.

"We will have to address these issues with Anakin. We don't want it having an adverse effect on his training," Shaak mentioned.

"Yes, he has anger that he must learn to channel and control. Mace is an expert at this kind of technique. It will be essential for Anakin to train with him eventually," Yan said, as he looked at Tahl's horror stricken face.

"Tahl...it's not your fault," Yan said.

"I should have never left him..." she uttered.

"Would you have rather he fell into the Emperor's hands? All hope would have been lost then," Yan reasoned.

"I'm his mother! I was supposed to protect him! I wasn't supposed to let harm come to him!" Tahl exclaimed.

"Tahl, I don't think Anakin blames you," Shaak said.

"Well, I blame me. Where is this Cliegg Lars?" Tahl asked Beru.

"He is dead, thankfully," Beru answered.

"Good, because if he wasn't, he would be," Tahl said darkly, as she released her anger into the Force. Shaak put her hands on her shoulders.

"I need to find him. I need to talk to him about this," Tahl said.

"Give Ani a little time. He's still very much adjusting to all of this. You will see him at dinner and you can talk then. But you are not to blame for this and Ani knows that," Shaak explained.

"You're right...I'm not to blame. This is Qui-Gon's fault. He let Palpatine destroy our lives!" Tahl said angrily.

"Tahl, please calm down," Shaak pleaded.

"We had plans...why did he have to go and destroy all our dreams?" Tahl sobbed, as Shaak held her.

"I wanted to find a nice planet to raise Ani on, like Alderaan or Naboo. I wanted to find a nice little village that would be ideal to raise Ani in. I wanted a little cottage in the country, maybe even by a lake or a stream, where Ani would have plenty of room to run and play. But he wouldn't leave with me. He kept working for Palpatine and living the lavish lifestyle that was afforded to him by this," Tahl said sadly.

"I was supposed to raise Anakin. I was supposed to be there to tuck him in every night! I was supposed to kiss his tears away when he had a nightmare...or when he skinned his knees. Damn you Palpatine! And damn you...Vader..." she hissed. Shaak Ti hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's go freshen up before dinner. I think that once you and Anakin spend a little time together, you're going to feel much better. He's not going to want you to feel guilty," Shaak tried to convince her.

"I know..." Tahl sniffed.

"A residence has been prepared for you. I can show you the way," Beru said kindly.

"Thank you Beru. And thank you for caring for Ani. I mean that...from the bottom of my heart," Tahl said. Beru smiled and hugged her.

"He's my little brother and I love him, blood or not," she replied, as she led them out of the sparring room and down the left corridor.

* * *

Padme entered her spacious suite that she now shared with the man she loved. She had sensed the distress rolling off him in waves from a mile away. Padme had never shown any kind of Force sensitivity until she had met Anakin. These feelings were so very new to her. But being able to sense how he was feeling or even trace thoughts was exciting and exhilarating. Except for right now, because she could feel his pain. And she wanted nothing more than to take it all away. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his bare chest from behind.

"I'm not special...I don't know why they think I have the power to do any of the stuff they say I'm supposed to," he said dejectedly.

"Yes you are special. You just refuse to see what the rest of us see," Padme replied, as she placed several loving kisses on his back.

"I was a slave Padme. And then on the farm...well I might as well have still been a slave," Anakin replied bitterly.

"That was what you were, not who you are. You're a wonderful man and you're a hero. You risked your life to safe mine on the Death Star when you didn't even know me. And you saved the entire Alliance when you destroyed the Death Star. You're a hero. But most importantly, you are the man I love," Padme told him .

"My father tortured you aboard the Death Star. He tried to kill you. How can you even look at me?" he asked.

"Listen to me. I will not let you blame yourself for Vader's crimes. I will not let you do this to yourself. I love you with every fiber of my being," Padme said fiercely.

"I love you too. I...I just feel so lost," he said, as he fell into her arms. Padme hugged him tightly, as sobs racked his broad shoulders.

"I know my love...I know. You have every right to be upset after all that you learned today," Padme soothed him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he replied.

"And you don't have to worry, because I'm right here. We must never shut each other out," Padme said. He nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to burden you," he replied.

"Your burden is my burden, my love," she stated. He nodded, as he gazed at her. She wore a simple outfit. A pair of shin length black leggings and a yellow short sleeved floral top, which hugged her torso and left a sliver of her flat, toned stomach visible. She wore her hair down, her curls cascading around her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," he said, as he leaned in, seeking her lips. She met him part way and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. The kiss grew in its intensity, until it was desperately passionate and feverish. He held her petite form against him, as their lips met again and again. A ripple of excitement pulsed through her, as he lifted her up. She hooked her legs around his waist, as he stumbled toward the bed, where passion would take them over...

* * *

Tahl smiled, as she saw Anakin and Padme enter the dining hall with their arms around each other's waists. She stood, as they approached and hugged them both. Beru had already arrived and hugged them both as well. Tahl pulled back from Anakin and looked at her grown son.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you earlier, mom. I...I just don't want you to feel guilty about my less than spectacular childhood," Anakin said.

"Beru told me all about it," Tahl replied.

"She did?" he asked, glancing at his sister.

"Don't be upset with her. I begged her to tell me," Tahl replied.

"I'm sorry mom...I guess I'm ashamed about the fact that I was a slave...among other things," he said.

"Sweetheart, I want you to feel that you can tell me anything. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that you went through all that you did," she said.

"Mom, I don't blame you," he replied.

"I know honey and for that, I'm grateful. But I will forever wish that I never had to leave you on that terrible planet," Tahl said.

"I've left what happened on Tatooine...what happened on the farm behind me. Granted, it helps that Cliegg is dead, but I have left it behind," he said, as he looked to Padme.

"I've moved on with my life and it is good now, because I'm with the woman I love. And now, I've found my mother. I couldn't ask for anything more. My life is complete, because I have you, Beru, and Padme," Anakin said. Tahl brushed a tear away, as Anakin hugged her tightly.

"Are you hungry?" Tahl asked. Anakin and Padme smiled at each other, causing to Beru to giggle in amusement.

"We're starved," Anakin said, as the four of them sat down to dinner together.

* * *

Beru entered Obi-Wan's quarter after dinner and spotted him nursing a glass of scotch.

"How was dinner?" he asked.

"It was wonderful. You really should have come with me," Beru replied.

"I don't think that would have been a very good idea," Ben replied.

"An apology would go a long way, you know. Ani is a very forgiving person," Beru said.

"I'm not apologizing," Ben refused, as he gulped his drink down.

"You're not even going to try? Even for me?" she asked.

"Look, I guess Anakin's not a bad kid and I understand that he's been through a lot too. I'll tolerate hero boy for you, but I'm not going to go and get all cuddly with him," Ben snapped.

"What has got you so upset?" Beru asked, as she noticed a black case on the table. She opened and saw a silver cylindrical weapon inside.

"This is a light saber," she said.

"And your point?" he asked.

"Are you going to..." Beru began and was cut off.

"Train? Absolutely not," Ben replied.

"Why not? I'm sure Master Dooku would..."

"Train me? I said no," Ben replied, as he shut the case and put it in the closet.

"Ben...please don't be like this," Beru pleaded.

"I know no other way to be. I'm going for a drink," he said, as he started for the door. She grabbed his arm and he turned back to her.

"No, you're not. You're not going to push me away like this! I won't let you just throw away what we have," Beru yelled.

"We don't have anything, farm girl," Ben said.

"You don't mean that," Beru replied, her voice trembling. He turned away from her gaze. She walked around him and forced him to look at her.

"I know you felt something the other night...when we made love. Every time someone gets close to you, you push them away. But I'm not going to let you do it to me. You go out and have your drink, if that's what you really want to do. But I'll be here when you return and we will deal with this together," she said fiercely.

"Have you told Anakin about us?" Ben inquired. Beru was silent.

"I didn't think so, because you know what his reaction will be," Ben replied.

"Ani only wants me to be happy," Beru said.

"Exactly. And I sure as hell can't make you happy. I'll only hurt you," Ben replied.

"No, you won't. I'm not just going to give up on us, before we even get a chance to let our relationship grow! Did you ever consider, just for a second, that we may be able to make each other happy?" she asked.

"Are you really sure you want a scoundrel?" he asked.

"There are no scoundrels in my life. Opposites attract, they say," Beru replied.

"Who's they?" he asked.

"I don't know. But regardless of who they are, _I_ believe that we belong together," Beru replied.

"You haven't a clue what you're getting yourself into with me," Ben said.

"Just stop fighting it, Obi-Wan. This is happening, whether you like it or not," Beru replied.

"Don't call me that," Ben said sternly.

"Fine _Ben. _You know, you say you can't make me happy, but you staying here with me right now would do just that," Beru replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is my quarters, so technically, I'm not the one that would really have to leave," he pointed out. She gave him a look and he rephrased.

"So, you want me to stay?" he asked.

"No...I want you..." she replied, as her lips drew closer to his. He couldn't resist and met her halfway, letting her through the walls he had put up around his heart. He lifted her up and they tumbled to the gray, overstuffed couch, lost in a frenzy of passion...

* * *

Tahl and Shaak Ti entered Master Dooku's quarters with him later that evening. Tahl had said goodnight to her son and his girlfriend and now faced a task that she was very much not looking forward to.

"It will be okay," Shaak assured her.

"Will it? I don't feel that this will go very well at all," Tahl replied.

"But regardless, we must tell them," Shaak said. Tahl sighed in defeat and nodded, as Yan went about making contact with the other Council members on the comm. Their holograms shimmered to life, as Tahl stood out of their line of vision for the moment. Shaak Ti stepped forward and took her place beside Dooku. Yoda, Mace Windu, Quinlan Vos, and Luminara Unduli focused their attention on the two people who had called the meeting.

"Master Ti, I was not aware that you were on Hoth," Luminara said.

"Yes, I made the journey for a reason which must be discussed tonight," Shaak began.

"What is it? Has there been some kind of new development with Anakin?" Mace asked.

"I bet the kid is too much to handle after all, just like I knew he would be. He's just like his father I'm sure...and his mother probably. And you fools still want to train him. Can you not see how dangerous he is?" Quinlan snapped. Tahl gritted her teeth in anger at Vos' words. She knew Master Dooku wanted to break the news of her surfacing gently, but she would have none of this man's attitude toward her son.

"Well, Master Vos, I see that time has done nothing to dull your hatred toward my husband and I. That is fine, but I cannot and will not stand by as you condemn my son for things which he had nothing to do with!" Tahl yelled, glaring daggers at each Council member.

"T...Tahl..." Luminara uttered in disbelief.

"How...how is this possible. You're dead," Quinlan said, his voice quivering.

"I'm sorry for the deception, but I had to fake my death in order to protect my son. Had I not, I believe Vader would have found us. And I couldn't allow Ani to fall into the Emperor's hands," Tahl said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were still alive?" Mace asked.

"I am sorry Mace. My anger is not directed toward you, for you were a very young man when all this happened. From what I've heard, you have yet to condemn Anakin for his father's actions. But after all of you tried to take Anakin from me that night on the landing pad, I didn't believe you needed to know," Tahl said, looking pointedly at Master Yoda in particular.

"We were trying to protect you and Anakin," Luminara insisted.

"Protect us? You were only interested in Anakin and the power and prestige he could afford the one who trained him. You were all practically salivating over him! You each wanted the title of Master to the Chosen One and to hell with me! He's my son and that meant nothing to any of you!" Tahl screamed.

"Tahl...please calm down," Yan pleaded.

"No, I will not Master. If any of them want the pleasure of training my son, then they will abide by my rules!" Tahl said.

"Too attached, you are. Our reason for wanting to separate him from you, this was," Yoda said.

"Attached? ATTACHED? Of course I am attached. He is my son! What part of that don't you get, Master?" she snapped.

"Disrespect me, you will not Tahl. Agree with me, you do not have to, but respect I deserve," Yoda said sternly.

"That's a matter of opinion, but you're right, I don't have to agree with you. My son was raised to know love and you will not try to fill him with your ideas of how it is wrong," Tahl said.

"He is too attached to be trained! I've been saying this all along! He will turn out just like his father!" Quinlan argued.

"That is enough Quinlan. I have been around Anakin first hand and believe me, the boy is the one who will destroy the Sith," Yan said.

"If he does not join them first," Quinlan grumbled.

"My son will not turn. He has just learned of his true heritage...and I know in my heart that he will not follow that path. He will not let me down," Tahl stated.

"He knows?" Luminara asked nervously.

"Yes, he knows. I couldn't lie to him! He would have eventually found out from the mouth of Vader himself, but I didn't want him to find out like that, so I told him myself. We will bring Anakin before you tomorrow, but you will all respect my wishes in regards to his training. And there will be no blaming him for the crimes his father committed. That blood is on Qui-Gon's hands, NOT Anakin's," Tahl said sternly.

"Your wishes will be respected, Tahl. If you can teach Anakin to channel his attachment into a positive manner, then I have no objections. I agree that he must be trained. He is our only hope," Mace said.

"Master Windu, you can't be serious..." Luminara said.

"Of course he is. He can't wait to get his hands on the little brat. Being the youngest Jedi Master in the Order's history isn't enough. He wants the glory of training the Chosen One too," Vos sneered. Mace glared at him.

"This is not about glory at all. This is about saving the galaxy. You will get your turn to train him too, Quinlan, though it will probably only take Anakin a few weeks to surpass you," Mace shot back. Quinlan was about to retort, but Yoda held his hand up.

"Enough!" he snapped.

"Respected your wishes shall be, my former apprentice. Learn from us, the boy will, or forever doomed the galaxy may be. Bring him before us tomorrow. Examine him for ourselves, we will. Train with Master Windu first, Anakin will. Welcome to go with your son to Haruun Kal, you are," Yoda said. Tahl nodded and bowed, satisfied with his answer. She knew that her old Master would not turn down the opportunity to have Anakin trained, despite his age. His powers were just too impressive. Her wishes would be respected or there would be no training from them; that much Yoda understood very clearly this time.

"Yes Master. We will bring Anakin before you tomorrow after evening meal," Tahl said.

"Then concluded, this meeting is," Yoda said, as the four holograms faded.

"Well, that went a bit better than I thought it would," Shaak Ti said optimistically.

"Perhaps, but I believe we've only begun to see the strife that Anakin's training will create among us," Tahl said.

"Whatever the strife there will be between us and the others, it cannot effect Anakin. Or his training will be doomed before it even begins," Yan warned.

"Don't worry Master. I will not let my son lay under the crimes of his father. He won't have to, because I know he will prove himself to them," Tahl said, as she exited his quarters to head for her own for the evening...


	17. Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just need my Anidala romance to the max, so I had to go and create my own little AU sandbox to prance around in.

AN: Here's chapter 17! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 17: Shadows of the Past

Beru lay spooned against him on the large, over stuffed sofa where they passion's spell had overwhelmed them. She smiled and kissed his hand, which was entwined with her own.

"This is much better than fighting," he mentioned, causing her grin to widen. She turned and faced him, pressing her body against his.

"I'll say," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his. He responded eagerly and devoured her lips with his own, his tongue skating along her own. Beru smiled, as she broke the kiss and caressed his face. She got up and wrapped herself in Ben's dark blue robe. He smirked at her and got up too, pulling his pants on. She went to the kitchen and took a few things out of the refrigeration unit. He came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck softly.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Making us a snack. I don't know about you, but making love has really worked up my appetite," she said.

"Mine too," he replied.

"Besides, while we eat, we can finally get around to talking," Beru said. He groaned.

"You are never going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"Ben...I know that you were a Jedi. I...I just want you to feel like you can open up to me. And no, I'm not going to just let this go. Owen treated me like the little woman who had absolutely no say in how her life was run. But I'm different now. I'm independent and I get to choose. I've chosen you, but I will not have secrets between us," Beru said sternly, as she turned and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I need to know...because I love you," she said softly.

"I...I love you too," he stammered. Her face lit up and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You said it..." she replied. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah...I said it. You deserve to hear the words," he replied. She smiled and turned back to making them a couple of sandwiches. He sat down at the table and watched her pour him some blue milk.

"You're going to keep tabs on my drinking, aren't you?" he asked.

"Too much is not good for you and you don't need that stuff anymore. I want you around for many years to come," she replied.

"You're going to try and domesticate me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes and you'll fight me all the way, I'm sure," Beru said softly, as a touch of sadness washed over her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The sadness faded and she smiled.

"Nothing at all. It's time for you to talk anyhow," she replied. He didn't believe her, but he would wait until he was finished to get her to talk.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"Wherever you want to," she replied, as she set the plates down.

"Like who was she?" Beru asked. He looked pointedly at her.

"I'm just venturing a guess, but I remember you mentioning someone named Siri. She was special to you, wasn't she?" Beru asked.

"Yes...she was my best friend. We grew up together," Ben replied, as the memories assaulted him.

* * *

_Obi-Wan landed flat on his back and the beautiful blonde loomed over him with a cocky smirk. _

_"I win again, Kenobi," she said, as she extinguished her blade. She extended her hand and he too it, as she helped him up. _

_"Lucky par," he replied. _

_"Ha...you wish. You know I'm better," she quipped. _

_"Cause you fight dirty," he shot back. She gasped in mock outrage and smacked his arm. _

_"Just for that, you owe me. Next time we go to Dex's, you're buying," she replied. _

_"In your dreams, Tachi," he retorted. They smiled at each other, as he watched her turn and leave for the girl's shower._

* * *

"You loved her," Beru said.

"A lot of good it did. She got chosen to train under a Master and I got shipped to Agri-Corps," Ben said, as he flashed back to that terrible day, so long ago...

* * *

_Ben watched the transport be loaded with luggage, a bag of it being things that belonged to him; not that he had much of anything. The transport before him would be taking him on a thirteen hour trip to Bandomeer with other rejected padawans. There were tears in his eyes, as he looked back at the Temple, which had been the only home he'd known for the last fifteen years._

_"Obi-Wan!" a female voice called. He turned to find Siri, the girl he was secretly in love with, standing there, sadness marring her beautiful face. _

_"Siri..." he choked. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. _

_"This is so unfair. You shouldn't be leaving!" she cried. _

_"I know. But I'm glad you were chosen. And by Master Gallia no less," he said. _

_"I don't want to train without you. We have to fight the Council on this! I won't let you go!" she cried. _

_"The Council won't hear my arguments. Master Qui-Gon doesn't want me," Obi-Wan replied dejectedly. _

_"We have to try," she pleaded. _

_"I wish you the best of luck. I know you'll make a great Jedi," Obi-Wan said, as he heard the call for boarding. _

_"I'll miss you," he said, as he turned away. _

_"I love you..." she cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks. He turned back. _

_"I...I love you too. But you know we can never be," he said. She hugged him tightly. _

_"I want things to be different," she sobbed. _

_"Me too," he replied. _

_"Then let's leave. Let's run away together! If the Jedi don't want you, then they don't want me either!" Siri cried. _

_"I won't let you throw a promising future away on me. Goodbye Siri," Obi-Wan said. They shared a brief, chaste kiss, before he boarded the transport._

* * *

"A few weeks later, she was dead; killed in the Temple purge by Vader," Ben stated.

"I'm so sorry, my love. It's no wonder that you have difficulty putting your heart out there again," Beru replied.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. My heart couldn't take it; that I do know," he stated.

"But you're not going to lose me," Beru replied

"Beru, we're a part of the Rebel Alliance. We live in a war ravaged galaxy, where millions die every day. He killed Siri...and he'll kill us too," Ben said.

"So, you don't want to at least try to be happy with whatever time we are allowed? Because until you open your heart...until you let yourself feel, you will never ever be truly alive," Beru replied.

"I wasn't alive...not until I met you. These feelings are wonderful, but at the same time, they scare the hell out of me," he said.

"But we're in this together. We must rely on each other and lean on one another. We have to start thinking of ourselves as one, because that is what we are now," Beru replied. He gave her a half smile.

"Will you teach me?" he asked. She smiled back.

"We will teach each other," she replied, as she kissed him softly. Ben hugged her and stared at the black case on the table. Slowly, he got up and opened it. He took out the slender, silver weapon and ignited it. The azure blade hummed brilliantly before his eyes.

"You deserve your chance. Ani may be the Chosen One, but even he needs help," Beru said.

"I haven't trained in almost twenty years," he responded.

"Go to Master Dooku for training and do not take no for an answer. You are a hero too. You helped Ani out there with the Death Star. He has not forgotten," she reminded him.

"Is it really that important to you that I train?" he asked.

"It is who you are. And you'll never heal until you embrace your destiny. I can teach you to love again, but it is you who must protect our love," she replied.

"I don't know about this," he said uncertainly.

"Go," she urged. He extinguished the blade and clipped it to his belt.

"I'll be back and then you're going to talk. I sense there is something you have to tell me," Ben stated, as he kissed her.

"And I'll be waiting for you...always. And yes, there is something that I must tell you. But not now. There will be time later," Beru replied. He nodded and she watched him go. She took a shaky breath, imagining what his reaction to her news would be. Would it matter to him? It might not today, but in ten years, she knew it could become an issue between them, for she was barren and she could not give him any children...

* * *

Darth Vader sat in his sterile chamber, as his mask was lifted from his head by the machine. He hadn't slept much, not that he ever did. There was a familiar tremor in the Force that had suddenly resurfaced. It was unmistakable. Tahl was alive, he was sure of it. And he had a feeling she was with their son now. The chamber door slid open and Admiral Piett entered.

"Do you have any leads, Admiral?" he asked.

"No Lord Vader. The Rebellion has all but disappeared it seems," Piett reported.

"They are out there. Release more probes," Vader insisted.

"Yes My Lord," Piett said, as he curiously watched the helmet be lowered back over Vader's head.

"That will be all, Admiral," Vader said tersely.

"Y...yes sir," Piett responded, as he excused himself. Vader got up and walked to the window in his chambers.

"So...my love, you are still alive after all. Your presence is unmistakable," Vader said. He heard an eery cackle behind him and snarled, as he turned.

_"Yes...the beautiful Tahl and my son live after all," _Plageuis hissed, as his Force ghost shimmered into existence.

"You..." Vader growled.

_"The path to immortality is not an easy one, but for a man of my knowledge, it was achievable," _Plageuis hissed.

"He is not your son," Vader growled.

_"I beg to differ. He is powerful. I have been watching him all these years. And when he is finally turned, he will be even more powerful than you can imagine,"_ Plageuis hissed.

"You're right...and he will be turned, but you will have no part in it. You are nothing but a brief mention in history. You are nothing," Vader goaded.

_"I created him, therefore, the name Plageuis shall never be forgotten. Tahl and your old Master are training him now. He is very impressive. But like his mother, he has been foolish enough to go and fall in love. A pretty thing she is, but eliminated she will have to be for sure," _Plageuis hissed.

"You will leave my son to me, you weak old fool," Vader spat.

_"We shall see. I believe I may pay my lovely Tahl a little visit in her dreams and remind her of who she still belongs to,"_ Plegeuis goaded.

"Your stay away from her," Vader growled.

_"Oh my, struck a chord, have I? You know that if you find her, Sidious will order you to kill her. Are you prepared to defy him?"_ Plageuis asked.

"When my son stands by my side, Sidious will fall. I will be Emperor and my son shall become prince of the galaxy, as he is meant to be. And where Anakin goes, Tahl will follow," Vader said. Plageuis chuckled.

_"You are such a fool,"_ he hissed.

"Am I? Yet you are the ghost here. You are the fool that thought he could better me in a fight. Do you really think Sidious has a chance against my son once he has been fully trained. You should take heart though, for the Sith will rule," Vader said.

_"And if the boy refuses to turn?"_ Plageuis asked.

"Then I will lay waste to everything and everyone he loves. He will join me or die with them," Vader said darkly.

_"Or perhaps, he will slay you and my former apprentice both. He is the Chosen One, after all,"_ Plageuis hissed, as he faded away. Vader clenched his fist angrily.

"I will not be haunted by you, you old fool. Anakin is my son and he will join me or die," Vader spat. His cape billowed behind him, as he left his chambers in a long, purposeful stride.

* * *

Padme gazed at him fondly, as they walked into the bar with their arms linked.

"You didn't," she blushed. He nodded.

"I did. I honestly thought you were an angel. Artoo played your hologram message and I was captivated by you. And that moment when I first saw you face to face inside that tiny holding cell, you stole my breath away," he replied. She smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you..." she said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," he replied.

"And you have no idea how amazing this feels for me," he replied.

"How what feels?" she asked.

"How amazing it feels to walk in here with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, knowing that she's mine and that she loves me as much as I love her," he said, as he gazed passionately at her.

"Oh Anakin..." she cooed, as she felt herself go weak all over. He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Soft music played around them and a few other couples were dancing.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"Anything for you, angel," he replied, as he led her onto the small dance floor. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. They slowly swayed to the romantic tune, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Padme soon noticed that some had gathered to watch them.

"It looks like we've drawn quite a crowd," she said.

"It's because they can't take their eyes off you. They all wish they were me right now," he replied. She smiled.

"Well, your eyes are the only ones I care about. Besides, I see plenty of women here looking you over too. I am very lucky," she said.

"What other women? You are all I see," he replied, as he tilted his head, drawing her lips to his, as they met in a sweet, passionate kiss. They smiled at each other.

"How about a drink, angel?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sounds perfect, handsome," she replied, as he led her to the bar.

* * *

Tahl tossed and turned in her bed, fighting what was sure to be a nightmare.

"No...you're dead..." Tahl cried out.

_"Yes Tahl...I am dead, but that doesn't mean I'm gone," Plageuis sneered. Tahl gasped, as she saw his Force ghost standing before her. She knew this was more than just a dream. It was a vision. _

_"You...leave me alone!" she cried. _

_"I've been watching him all these years, Tahl. Our son..." Plageuis goaded. _

_"He is not your son! Qui-Gon Jinn was his father and you will leave him alone!" Tahl cried. _

_"Jinn was a fool. And now, he's stuck in that Force forsaken walking machine," Plageuis goaded. _

_"Qui-Gon was manipulated by your bastard apprentice and Vader killed the good man he was. But he lives on through our son. But you know that already, don't you? You can see Qui-Gon in him and it makes you angry, because you know that he is not yours. You know that your dark powers failed. Perhaps they influenced the midichlorians in his blood, but Anakin was born of Qui-Gon's loins. You will leave my son alone. I will not let you infect him with your evil..." Tahl spat. _

_"You cannot stop me..." Plageuis snarled. _

_"Oh yes...I can and I will. I already have a protection shield around him. And not even you can break through my Force shield," Tahl said confidently. Plageuis snarled. _

_"Perhaps you can protect him from me for now...but the same cannot be said for your husband and my former apprentice. When they get their hands on the boy, they shall bend him to their will..." Plageuis spat back. _

_"I will never let them harm my son. He is MY son...do you understand me! My husband is dead and I will not allow anyone, you nor the Jedi Council, to fill his head with your garbage," Tahl barked. Plageuis snarled, as he slowly faded away. _

Tahl jerked awake and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sighed deeply, as she put her head in her hands.

"He may haunt my dreams Ani...but at least I've made sure you are safe from him for now," Tahl whispered, as she got up and put on her robe, before padding to the kitchenette in her quarters to make some tea in order to soothe her so she could go back to what would hopefully be a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Padme smiled and took a sip of her drink, as Anakin leaned over and kissed her cheek. She turned her head and let him press his lips to her own.

"I've told you all about me, but you don't talk much about yourself. I mean, you've told me a lot about your father, but you don't talk about your mother or sister much," he mentioned.

"That's because we don't really get along very well," Padme replied.

"Are they jealous of your relationship with your father, because you seem close?" he asked. She looked away shyly.

"Perhaps. I've always been daddy's little girl. He always used to tell me how proud he was of me," Padme replied, her eyes tearing.

"How could he not be? You're an amazing person," Anakin replied.

"Tell that to my mother and sister," Padme said.

"I will, if I ever get to meet them," he replied, with a half smile. She smiled back at him.

"My mother just doesn't understand my conviction for democracy. She doesn't like the Empire either, but she figures if we're quiet and we obey their laws, they will let us alone to live our lives. But daddy and I know that the Empire won't be happy until they destroy us all. Mom worries about me and thought I was selfish for entering the legislative youth program, because of the kind of danger I could face," Padme replied.

"How is that selfish?" Anakin asked.

"It selfish, because I make her worry day and night about me. She wanted me to come home and settle down, like Sola planned to someday with her boyfriend Darred. For all I know by now, Sola is married and has given mom the grandchildren she so desires. But she just didn't understand that I wanted to find my own true love. I was only twelve and she was already trying to line up suitors when I became princess. She thought being married to a rich or politically powerful man could better protect me from the Empire. One of the worst and most persistent suitors was Ian Lago," Padme replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just a year after I became Princess, not long before my arrest, he proposed to me. He was the son of one of King Veruna's advisors and had been after me since the day I set foot in the palace. It was frightening, for I was only twelve. But even worse than that, he was twenty-eight. As you can imagine, my father threw a fit," Padme smiled, recalling the memory.

"And your mother was okay with you marrying a man twice your age, when you were still a kid?" Anakin asked in disbelief. Padme shrugged.

"My mother grew up in the mountains villages. She is very traditional. She married my father when she was only sixteen," Padme replied.

"Still...I mean, you were twelve. A very mature twelve, I'm sure, but still twelve. You...you didn't like him, did you?" he asked nervously. She smiled.

"You can relax, my love. He made me nauseous. I mean, as a twelve-year-old, I considered twenty-eight pretty old. He was almost old enough to be my father. The way he would look at me gave me the creeps. He was always undressing me with his eyes and trying to be as close to me as possible. It was disturbing to say the least," Padme said.

"So what happened to him?" Anakin asked.

"As far as I know, he's still an advisor to King Veruna. When I was arrested and charged with treason, he said he would get them to spare my life if I married him. I refused and then the King managed to get my death sentence reduced to exile. And that was the last I saw of him or anyone on Naboo," Padme replied, with a shrug.

"Well, your mother can rest easy, because you've got someone who loves and can protect you now," Anakin said. Padme smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I certainly do. And I've found my true love. Daddy would approve, I know," she replied.

"Are you sure? I'm probably not what he's looking for in a boyfriend for his baby girl," Anakin replied.

"Daddy knows love when he sees it. He wants me to be happy and he told my mom time and again that I would never be happy if they tried to choose a man for me to be with," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and loving you," he said. She smiled.

"I want that too," she replied, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Come on, let's go back to our residence, so we can be alone," Padme said, as she stood. Anakin tossed some credits down and stood up too.

"Alone...I like the sound of that," he whispered. She smiled.

"Me too," she replied, as she looped her arm in his and they left the laughter and bustle of the community common room for their quiet, spacious quarters...

* * *

_--In the next chapter, Ben confronts Dooku about his training. Will the Jedi Master agree to his training. Meanwhile, after a brutal training session, Anakin finds out that he is about the meet the last remaining Jedi and that he will eventually be training with all of them... _


	18. Intense Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just need my Anidala romance to the max, so I had to go and create my own little AU sandbox to prance around in.

AN: Here's chapter 18! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 18: Intense Training

Ben knocked on Yan's door with urgency.

"Come," he heard the old man call calmly. Ben entered and saw the elder Jedi Master sitting peacefully in a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Does the offer still stand?" Ben asked.

"I had a feeling you would come to me, Obi-Wan," Dooku replied. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Look old man, my name is Ben. Will you train me or not?" he asked. Yan stood and turned to him.

"You have difficulty with authority figures. I do not tolerate disrespect from my apprentices'," Yan stated.

"I'm so sorry I'm not as polite as wonder boy," Ben quipped. Yan stared at him and he sighed.

"Master Dooku...will you please train me?" he asked.

"My offer does still stand. But if you make this commitment, there is no turning back," Yan warned.

"I understand," Ben replied. Yan smirked.

"I hope so. I will see you for training then in five hours," Yan said, with slight amusement. Ben looked at his chrono.

"At five a.m.?" he questioned.

"Every morning," Yan replied. Ben nodded.

"Very well. Good night...Master," Ben said, as he turned to exit.

"Padawan Kenobi...I do hope you aren't looking for vengeance. I will not train you if that is the case," Yan warned.

"We all want to see the galaxy freed from the Sith's iron fist. I figure hero boy could use some help. I'll never be strong enough to vanquish Vader and I will leave him to Anakin," Ben replied.

"You have much anger...but I believe that together, we can harness your anger and finally get control of it. And when we do, you will finally be free," Yan said. Ben looked at him strangely, before making his exit. He really hated the old man's endless riddles that he found so enjoyable to utter. Yan smirked as he left.

"And with the two of you fighting together...the galaxy will once again know the meaning of justice..." Yan finished.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Anakin's muscles burned and sweat poured down his face like water, as he parried his mother's golden blade. He felt Shaak Ti behind him and heard her blade ignite.

"You are trapped Ani. The Sith will push you into a corner every chance they get," Tahl said. Shaak Ti swung her blade and Anakin was now parrying both blades.

"Vader will be twice as strong, my son," Tahl warned, as she swept his feet out from underneath him. He landed flat on his back, as they extinguished their blades.

"Many Jedi rely far too much on their weapons. But the weapon does not make the person. If you do not have your weapon, you must be able to defend yourself without it. I am a Master at hand to hand combat. While you train your mind, you will also be training your body," Tahl said, as she pointed to the metal chin up bar. Anakin picked himself up and looked at her. She nodded and he jumped up, grabbing a hold of it.

"One hundred chin-ups, son," she ordered. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Get busy sweetie," she replied sweetly. Anakin sighed and began. Tahl and Shaak smiled at each other, as he began.

* * *

Ben parried wildly, his breathing coming in gasps, as he fruitlessly tried to evade all of Yan's strikes. For an old man, he moved with surprising speed and agility. Ben was beginning to wonder what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

"Focus Obi-Wan...this will be nothing compared to fighting one of the Emperor's well trained assassins. Anakin will rely on you to take care of the riffraff, while he goes after the Sith themselves," Yan warned.

"My name is Ben..." he growled. Yan used the Force and pushed him back into the wall. He landed there with a painful thud.

"The Sith will not care what your name is. They will seek only to eliminate you..." Yan warned. Ben grit his teeth in frustration, as he ignited his blade again. He roared in battle cry, as he charged at Yan again, with an impressive series of strikes and thrusts. Yan enjoyed the exiting bout, impressed with Obi-Wan's skills, since it had been twenty years since he had actually wielded a light saber. Yan ended it with a parry and Obi-Wan landed flat on his back when Yan seized his saber.

"You did well and now it is time for your mind exercises," Yan said, as he pushed a lever on the control panel. Two solid black blocks of durasteel, about as tall as Obi-Wan's knees rose up from a panel in the floor.

"These are both lead based durasteel blocks. They each weight at least nine hundred pounds and you will move them...using the Force," Yan stated. Ben looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want me to move those nine-hundred pound blocks with my mind?" he asked.

"There is more to being a Jedi than learning to wield your light saber. You must learn to harness the power of the Force and use it to aide you," Yan stated.

"I realize that I'm going to have to relearn how to use the Force, but these are nine-hundred pound blocks we're talking about. I was thinking that I would be lifting chairs or tables to start with," Ben replied.

"Why start with something that is not a challenge. With this, you will be pushed to your limits and it is something that you will have to work toward. It will not happen over night, but you will do it, if you have faith in yourself and the Force. And once you complete this daunting task, others before you will not seem quite as challenging," Yan said. Obi-Wan sighed, as he sat down in a meditative position.

"Good. Now, close your eyes and feel the Force around you," Yan instructed. Ben took a deep breath and immersed himself in the embrace of the Force. It was overwhelming, for it had been so long since he had opened himself up to its presence.

"Good...now concentrate on the object which is obstructing you and overcome it," Yan instructed. Ben focused on the first block and found it immensely difficult to even attempt to lift it. But he did not give up and soon, the block shook slightly. Ben opened his eyes and gasped for air. Just that much had nearly taken everything he had and he was severally winded.

"Good...that was very good for your first try. You will keep practicing until I return," Yan said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with the Council. It is about Anakin, however. I think we will keep your apprenticeship a secret for a while. It's not something they really need to know anyway," Yan said, as he left. That was just fine with Ben. He would rather no one knew yet anyhow. He closed his eyes and reached deeply into the Force, as he began trying to move the large block again.

* * *

Anakin's arms and shoulders were on fire, as he completed his eightieth chin up. He hung by his arms, ready to drop.

"I can't do anymore," he said.

"You are capable of far more than your mind will allow you to believe. Let go of your uncertainty and let the Force fill you up," Tahl instructed. Anakin groaned in pain, as he lifted himself up, completing one more, before dropping to hang by his arms again.

"The Sith will not give you an inch. You must treat every task as if people's lives depend on it. As if the survival of entire planets hangs in the balance. As if Padme's life depends upon it," Tahl said. She hated putting that kind of pressure on her son, but she knew he was capable of so much more than most could imagine.

"Padme..." he uttered, as he stared at the bar. He flashed back to that day on the Death Star. Vader was there, Force choking his beloved angel. Vader wanted to kill his Padme.

"Padme..." he said, through clenched teeth, as he began his chin ups again with a feverish pace. He went well past one hundred, before he dropped to his feet.

"And that is how you must train," Tahl said. He nodded.

"Good. Then we will continued after our meeting," Tahl said.

"Meeting?" he asked.

"With the Council," he replied.

"The Council?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes...the remaining Jedi Masters have agreed to help in your training, on my terms, of course," she replied.

"I...I didn't know there was anyone else left after the purge," he replied.

"Only four others besides myself, Shaak Ti, and Master Dooku. And believe me, I've already had words with them. I told them that you are my son and they will not be allowed to fill your head with their mantra against attachment. But they do have valuable skills to teach you," Tahl said. Anakin nodded.

"I trust your judgement, mom. And I will train as hard as I have to and do whatever I must in order to protect Padme," Anakin said fiercely. Tahl smiled and nodded, as they left the training room and headed for Yan's quarters.

* * *

Anakin stood nervously in front of the holocom, as the holograms of four Jedi Masters appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Tahl," Yoda said.

"Master Yoda," Tahl said, as she bowed. Anakin mimicked his mother by bowing as well.

"Anakin...this must be. Greetings, young one," Yoda said.

"Hello Master Yoda," Anakin said politely.

"Hmm...good manners he has. A good start that will be," Yoda chuckled.

"Anakin...has your mother informed you of her plans for your training?" Mace Windu asked.

"She just told me that I would be training with all of you," Anakin replied.

"Yes, you will begin a training cycle of two months with each of us. You will spent the next two months with your mother, Shaak Ti, and Master Dooku. Then, at that time, you will journey to Dantooine for training with Quinlan Vos," Mace said, pointing to a man with a goatee and shoulder length brown hair.

"You will be allowed a two week leave in between sessions, so that you may visit your loved ones. After your first leave, you will then travel to Jabiim to train with Luminara Unduli," he said, pointing to the olive skinned woman next to Quinlan. After you finish your second two week leave, then you will come here to Haruun Kal to train with me and then your final journey will be to Degobah to complete your training with Master Yoda. Do you understand?" Mace asked.

"Yes Master. Do I get to return to Hoth during each leave?" Anakin asked. Tahl smiled.

"Yes, we will. I'll be going with you and we will come back here during our leave. I know that being apart from Padme will be very difficult, but it is necessary," Tahl said. He nodded.

"It's necessary to make sure we have a future and Padme will understand that. It will be extremely hard, but I know our love is strong enough to survive anything," Anakin replied. Tahl smiled and put her arms around her son, kissing his temple.

"Do you really think encouraging his attachment to this princess is a good idea, Tahl?" Luminara asked calmly. Tahl narrowed her gaze at the other woman.

"We are not having this discussion," Tahl warned.

"What guarantee do we have that this attachment will not lead him down the same path as his supposed father?" Quinlan asked. Before Tahl could answer, Anakin beat her to it.

"I will not follow in his footsteps, because it would break Padme's heart and I would _never_ do that. I can assure you that it's my mother's footsteps that I will be following in. I know all about the Jedi Code of the Old Republic and I want no part of it. I do, however, want to destroy the Sith, so that I can build a life with the woman I love and we can someday raise a family in a free and peaceful galaxy," Anakin stated firmly. Tahl smiled, with tears in her eyes. He was already making her so proud.

"Anakin, your personal life is not up for discussion and I apologize for my fellow Council members," Mace said, giving them a warning look.

"You have already proved your worth for training when you destroyed the Death Star, for that was an amazing feat of incredible proportions. You will still have to be wary of the pull of the dark side, for it is powerful. But I have faith that your mother will teach you to resist, as she has. Then, when you come to train with me, you will learn the art of Vaapad. From what I've been told, you favor an aggressive fighting style much like myself. I invented the Vaapad saber technique to channel those aggressions into a positive manner. You will be the first to learn it from me," Mace said. Quinlan and Luminara looked stunned. Mace had never taught anyone Vaapad, stating that he had never found anyone worthy enough for it.

"T...thank you Master Windu," Anakin said, bowing politely.

"You are welcome, Anakin. There was a time, long ago, that I did share my fellow Council member's views on attachment. But the Force has spoken to me in my seclusion here on Haruun Kal. It was our inability to change that destroyed us. Had we evolved with the times, then perhaps the Sith could not have hid right before our eyes. I was one of the staunchest supporters of the Code and in turn, led to my own blindness. The Force brought upon us a hard lesson, in which, some of us still need to learn from. This division among us must be mended or it will destroy us again," Mace said.

"Agree with Master Windu, I do. Divided, we cannot be or fail, we will. Mend us, you will, Chosen One," Yoda said.

"Me?" Anakin asked, overwhelmed by the faith they were placing in him.

"Yes Anakin...you are our future," Shaak Ti said, giving him a kind smile.

"I am honored by your faith in me. I just hope I do not let you down," Anakin replied. Quinlan snorted.

"You may yet. You've proved yourself to them, kid. But not to me...yet. You'll have to earn that from me personally," Quinlan said. Tahl glared at him.

"Then I hope I can do so when we meet, Master Vos," Anakin replied.

"Settled, this matter is then. Travel to Dantooine in two months time, you will. Train hard, young Skywalker, for only the beginning, this is," Yoda said. Anakin bowed.

"Yes Master," he replied, as the holocom went dark.

"Well...that wasn't too bad," Anakin mentioned. Shaak Ti smirked.

"That's because your mother gave them a piece of her mind last night. An angry mother who is protecting her son can be quite scary," Shaak said.

"All right, back to training sweetie. We still have a lot to do today," Tahl said, as they returned to the training gym.

* * *

"How did it go?" Beru asked, as he came in, collapsing on the sofa.

"I've never been so sore in my entire life," he complained.

"Well, I'm making you dinner, so I hope you're hungry," Beru replied.

"Starving," he said, as he watched her.

"We didn't get a chance to talk last night," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"That's all right. It was nothing important," Beru replied. He stood and took her hand.

"It's not nothing...I can sense that something is bothering you," Ben said.

"You make me so happy...but I'm not so sure I can make you happy," she replied.

"What are talking about?" he asked. He used his finger and turned her chin toward him.

"I love you. You've made me happier than I ever dreamed of being. Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I'm just...never mind. It was silly to bring it up," she replied.

"It's not silly. Please tell me. I've finally been honest with you. Will you not do the same for me?" he asked.

"I'm barren," she blurted out.

"What?" he questioned. She turned to him.

"I can't have children," she stated.

"I don't care. I love you...no matter what," he replied.

"Don't you want to have children someday?" she asked.

"I've never really thought about it. Do you?" he asked. She looked at him and he instantly regretted it.

"Of course you do. You would be a wonderful mother," he said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"You practically raised Anakin, didn't you? You did an amazing job," she smiled.

"Shmi raised him until he was thirteen," she replied.

"But you made sure he turned out okay," he replied.

"It doesn't matter. I can't have kids," Beru reminded.

"Beru, look at the galaxy we live in. Do you not think there is some child out there that needs a good mother," he said.

"Does that mean that some day you'll be open to adoption?" she asked.

"Of course, especially since I know how happy it would make you. I may know nothing about parenting, but you would make up for both of us. You would be an amazing mother and you'll make some little orphan a very lucky little kid," Ben said. Beru's eyes sparkled, as she threw her arms around him.

"For so long...being barren made me feel so worthless. No one has ever made me feel like it did not make me less of a woman, until you," she said.

"I love you Beru," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied, as their lips met passionately.

* * *

Padme attended to her duties as normal in the situation room and smiled, as Bail approached.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello sweetheart, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I have a little bad news, honey," he said. She frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. Bail sighed deeply.

"King Veruna was executed three days ago," Bail stated. Padme gasped.

"On what grounds?" she questioned.

"Treason. He was accused of overlooking the disloyalty of Naboo's citizens toward the Empire. Palpatine has replaced him with someone...with a firmer hand," Bail said.

"Who?" she asked. Bail paused.

"Ian Lago is the new King of Naboo..." Bail told her.

"No..." she gasped.

"But...he's completely loyal to Palpatine! He will allow our people to be massacred. Veruna at least protected them as much as he could. He is the reason I was only exiled and not executed," she cried. Bail pulled her into a hug.

"I know honey. I'm so sorry," Bail said.

"Thank you for telling me," Padme sniffed, as she headed down the corridor.

"Sweetheart, do you need me to send Breha?" he asked. Padme smiled.

"No, I don't want you to pull her out of her meeting," Padme replied.

"Now, you know that neither of us is ever too busy for you," he replied.

"I know...but Ani will be done with training soon and he'll be home," Padme said. Bail nodded.

"Okay," he replied. Padme hugged him tightly, before heading for her quarters.

* * *

Droplets of sweat made a small puddle in front of Anakin, as he did his one hundred and twentieth push-up. He had spent the rest of the day sparring Shaak Ti and his mother in hand to hand combat. He was learning quickly and had been pushed to limits just on this first full day of training. His muscles were on fire, but he felt really good. He felt like he was finally doing what he was meant for.

"Okay Ani...that's enough for today," Tahl called. He pulled himself to his feet and caught the towel she tossed at him.

"Go shower and I'll see you and Padme at dinner in a couple hours. You did extremely well today," Tahl said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mom," he replied, as he drank some water and headed for the shower.

* * *

Anakin entered his quarters and saw Padme curled up on the sofa. She had a sad look on her face and clutched a pillow to her chest.

"Angel?" he asked, as he went to her. He knelt beside her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Padme...what's wrong?" he asked. She sniffed, as the tears came.

"Oh Ani..." she cried, as she threw her arms around him. He sat down and pulled her into his arms, as she cried on his shoulder.

"Angel...please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

"It's Naboo..."

"What about it?" he asked.

"King Veruna was executed on Palpatine's order. He's replaced him with someone who is completely loyal to him and the Empire. My people will suffer for sure," Padme sobbed.

"Who is the new ruler?" he asked.

"Ian Lago," she replied bitterly.

"You mean the guy you told me about?" he asked. She nodded.

"He's greedy and evil, Ani. He cares not for our people and only about himself," she replied. Anakin hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry angel," he said, as he clenched his fist.

"It's okay. I just wish I could help my people," she replied.

"Me too. And I will when I can. I'm training really hard, Padme and I will destroy the Empire...with my bare hands if I have to," he said passionately. She smiled and caressed his handsome face.

"I know you will," she replied. He cupped her face and drew her lips to his.

"I love you..." she said. He smiled.

"I love you too," he replied.

"How was training?" she asked.

"It was amazingly tough, but it felt right. I am really sore though," he replied.

"Well, maybe later tonight I'll draw you a hot bubble bath and we can soak those big...strong muscles," she said seductively.

"That sounds great...but only if you're take the bath with me," he replied. She giggled.

"Of course," she replied, as she kissed him again. As their lips parted, he turned serious.

"I met the Council today," he said.

"The Jedi Council?" she asked.

"Yes. They all want a part in my training. In fact, I have to begin a training cycle in a couple months," he replied.

"A training cycle?" she asked.

"I have to travel to Dantooine and spend two months in training with Master Vos," he replied.

"Two months?" asked.

"I'm afraid so. I get a two week leave in between training sessions. I hate the fact that we'll be apart for two months at a time...but I have to train to get strong enough to take on the Sith," he said. She nodded.

"I know...I understand. It will be really hard for us to be apart, but we both know that we have to do it for our future," she replied.

"And we'll make the best of what time we have together," he whispered, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm going to train hard and free us from the Empire's tyranny. Then, once I do, we never have to spend another day apart," he promised. She smiled.

"I want to move back to Naboo. Maybe we can live in the lake country and we can raise a family there by the water," she said softly. He smiled.

"That sounds like a dream come true...and I'm going to make it happen," he replied. She pressed her lips to his.

"Our love will only continue to grow over time," she said.

"Yes it will," he said, as he caressed her face.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he said. She giggled.

"Me too," she said, as they stood.

"Then after dinner, I'm really looking forward to that bubble bath," he said, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled, as they headed out for the dining hall...


	19. True Love Will Survive

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just need my Anidala romance to the max, so I had to go and create my own little AU sandbox to prance around in.

AN: Here's chapter 19! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Two months have passed since chapter 18.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 19: True Love Will Survive

The bedroom was dark. Even though it was early morning, one could not tell on Hoth. The system's sun was so far away that it barely lit the surface during Hoth's unusually short days. But the darkness suited the young pair of lovers beneath the mass of bedclothes. He swallowed her cry of passion with his lips, as he crushed his against hers. He held her trembling, convulsing form against his own, as he made love to her.

"Anakin..." she cried, as he kissed at her neck. He was magnificent. She never imagined making love could feel so good. But it did with him. Her Anakin made her feel like they were flying. She could hardly describe it with words. But the passionate cries and movements between them described it far better than any words ever could. They collapsed into a panting, glistening heap, as their lips met in soft afterglow kisses. They lay facing each other, pressed together, as they held each other.

"I can't believe today is our last day together for two months," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Me either...I'm going to miss you so much," she replied.

"And I, you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you for two whole months," he said.

"Me either, but we both know that we have to do this for our future. You have to train and I have to somehow get through long periods of separation from you," she said.

"Just thinking about being away from you makes my insides ache," he said, as he pressed her body against his, as he kissed her. She kissed back with feverish intent.

"I can't believe I'm not going to be able to hold you or kiss you for two months," he rasped, as he nipped savagely at her neck.

"I know..." she cooed, as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"And not being able to make love to you...that's really going to kill me," he said, making her giggle. His eyes roamed her body with a gleaming hunger that made her shiver.

"But we still have tonight. We'll just have to make sure we make good use of our time. I'm going to make you a special dinner...and after that, I'll slip into something scandalous and I'm all yours," she said.

"That's another thing I'm going to miss. Your fantastic cooking," he replied.

"But your mom will be with you. I'm sure she'll cook for you," Padme replied. He looked at her incredulously.

"Angel...you were there last week when she tried to cook for us. It was a disaster. Her casserole tasted like feet," he said.

"Ani...she's your mother!" Padme scolded playfully.

"And I love her, but she's a terrible cook," he replied. Padme had to reluctantly agree.

"Well, I made a few dishes for you and I froze them. So, you can take them with you in the ship's cooler. They won't last the whole two months, but they'll make you several meals," Padme said.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" he asked, love shining in his eyes. She smiled slyly.

"I think when you kept screaming my name a while ago...that was sufficient praise," she replied, teasing him.

"I can't help it," he rasped, as he kissed her lips. She held his face in her hands, as she gave him several soft, sweet pecks on his lips. She squeaked, as he nipped at her shoulder and grasped her hips. Just as he was about to initiate what would have been another bout of passionate lovemaking, his comlink chimed, telling him it was time to get up for training. He groaned and shut the device off.

"I guess we'll have to continue this tonight," Padme said regrettably. He smirked.

"So, I'm a little late this morning," he replied, as he rolled her onto her back. She giggled, as he threw the covers over them and everything else but their love ceased to exist...

* * *

"You're late, my son," Tahl said teasingly, as he finally arrived in the training gym.

"Sorry mom...I overslept," he fibbed.

"Uh huh, sure you did, sweetie. Are you ready for your test?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay then. It is time to see how much you have learned," Tahl said...

* * *

"Focus Obi-Wan...let go of your doubt. It only holds you back," Yan instructed. Sweat poured down Ben's face, as the dense blocks of durasteel hovered just above the ground. They suddenly dropped and Ben gasped for air.

"This isn't getting any easier, you know," he said.

"That is because you will not let yourself believe that you can do it," Yan replied.

"Easy for you to say," Ben mumbled.

"Come," Yan motioned.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"Anakin is being tested. Then you will spar him," Yan replied.

"Come again?" Ben questioned in surprise.

"It is time he finds out about your training," Yan replied. Ben sighed.

"Well...this should be interesting to say the least," he mumbled, as he followed Yan to the observation deck that overlooked the main training gym.

"He is just about to begin. You are both just in time," Tahl said, as she pressed a red button on the console, initiating the test she had programmed for Anakin.

* * *

Anakin stood in the center of the room, shirtless and ready. The wall panels around him opened and two dozen probes sailed into the air around him. They were activated and came alive with simulated stun fire. Anakin performed an aerial back flip and drew his light saber, as his feet hit the ground. He expertly blocked the laser bolts and swept his saber around in a long swipe, obliterating half the robes, which all fell to the ground in pieces. He swept his blade around and blocked the rest of the probes. He landed on his feet, just as the room's large, front panel opened and two heavy blocks of durasteel sailed out at him. He extinguished his blade and clipped it to his belt, before extending his arms out. Sweat poured down his forehead, as he reached deeply into the Force. The two blocks stopped in mid air, shaking violently, as Anakin attempted to get control of them. Anakin cried out, as he shoved them back and they fell to the ground with a large crash. Out of the front panel now, rolled out four training droids. They charged at him, but he was ready, as he picked up the first one and hurled it into another. He drew his light saber and hacked the other two to pieces, before extinguishing it again. Obi-Wan looked on in amazement.

"You want me to spar him? He's obviously far more advanced than me," Ben replied.

"That remains to be see. And, if he is, this will certainly give you good practice. Go," Yan instructed. Ben suppressed a growl.

"Yes Master," he answered.

* * *

Anakin took a deep, calming breath, as he recovered from the test. Ben walked in and Anakin looked at him strangely.

"Hey Ben...what are you doing here?" Anakin asked. The younger man was shocked to see him ignite an azure light saber.

"You're not the only one that's been training, hero boy," Ben said. Anakin ignited his own blade.

"Let's see just how good you really are," Ben taunted, as he launched at him. Anakin reacted, raising his blade. Their sabers clashed in a heated deadlock. Their blades met in several strikes and thrusts, hissing and crackling upon contact.

"I thought you despised the idea of being a Jedi," Anakin said.

"I thought even you could use some help, golden boy. I'd hate to see you get yourself killed," Ben replied.

"You actually care what happens to me?" he asked.

"Not really, but Beru cares," Ben replied.

"You are not fooling me, Kenobi. I can see right through you. Your heart bleeds just like mine," Anakin said.

"Don't get cuddly on me, kid," Ben retorted.

"You know, it took me a while to get used to the idea of you and my sister. You better hope for your sake that you never hurt her," Anakin replied.

"Ohhhh...the little Nexu has quite the growl. Let's see if he has the bite to back it up," Ben said, as he slashed furiously at the younger man, tripping him with a kick to the shins. Anakin landed on his back, but used his momentum to leap back to his feet.

"Nice move, old man," Anakin taunted.

"Old man? Oh, you'll pay for that one, you cocky brat," Ben replied, as he slashed at Anakin again. But Anakin was ready this time. He parried Ben's saber and performed an aerial front flip over Ben's head. As he landed, he swept his weapon around and with a flick of his wrist, he disarmed his opponent. Ben landed flat on his back, as his weapon extinguished upon contact with the ground. Anakin put his saber to Ben's throat.

"Do you yield?" he taunted.

"For now, brat," Ben replied, as he accepted Anakin hand, as the younger man pulled him up.

"You did very well, Ani. You both did. I think you've earned the rest of the day off, since I know there is a special young woman you want to spend it with," Tahl said. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks mom," he said, as he hugged her and headed for the showers.

"You did very well too, Ben," Yan said.

"I lost," he replied.

"Yes, well, losing sometimes teaches us more about ourselves than winning does," Yan replied.

"You know, your riddles get tiresome, Master," Ben replied.

"My words may have no meaning to you at this time, but someday, they will. You've done well for today and you've earned a little break," Yan replied.

"Thank you," Ben replied, as he headed for the showers.

* * *

"Well...if it ain't Princess Padme," Mr. Andrews said pleasantly.

"Hello Mr. Andrews," Padme replied, as he climbed down the ship's ladder.

"Making your beau another special meal, I take it?" he asked.

"Yes, he leaves for a two-month training retreat in the morning," she said sadly.

"Ah...I see. Well, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, at least when it's true love that is," he said.

"It is true love. He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," Padme replied.

"Then love will see you through the hard times. Let me go get the stuff I set aside for you," he said, as he went inside his ship. Padme gasped and smiled, as someone's hand went over her eyes.

"Guess who..." he whispered in her ear, as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Well...you better be my handsome Jedi boyfriend," she replied, as she removed his hand. She turned and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

"I didn't expect to see you until later," she said.

"Yeah, mom thought I deserved some time off this afternoon, so I'm all yours, beautiful," he replied, as he held her close. She pressed her forehead against his, as he pecked her on the lips in several soft kisses.

"Well, you must be the strapping young lad I've heard so much about," Mr. Andrews said pleasantly, as he came down the ramp. Padme blushed.

"Um...Mr. Andrews, this is Anakin Skywalker," Padme introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Andrews," Anakin said.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, son. I hope you know that you're a very lucky young man," he replied. Anakin smiled.

"Trust me, sir. I know," he replied, as he smiled at Padme.

"Here's what you need, sweetie," he said, as he handed her a satchel.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

"You two take care of each other," he said.

"We will," Anakin replied, as they joined hands and retreated together.

* * *

Padme giggled, as they entered their quarters.

"Stop that," she scolded playfully, as he tickled her incessantly.

"Sorry...guess I can't keep my hands off you," he said huskily.

"Well...just wait until later...because I have plans for us," she replied sultrily, as she opened the refrigeration unit, revealing a bottle of red wine, chilling for them.

"Wine is good. So are you...naked," he replied, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She gasped in mock outrage.

"Why Anakin...are you talking dirty to me?" she questioned.

"Depends," he replied.

"On what?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"On whether or not...you like it," he replied. She smirked and kissed him deeply.

"That should answer your question," she said seductively. He watched her saunter to the kitchen, the sway of her hips, hypnotizing him.

'Force...how am I going to live without her for two whole months?' he silently wondered to himself.

* * *

_Some time later..._

"Dinner was amazing, though it always is," Anakin said, he sipped at his wine.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Will you let me do something for you?" she asked.

"You've already done so much. You take really good care of me. You know, I am a very lucky man," he replied.

"Well, I love you and I want to take care of you. And I was thinking that I should probably give you a hair cut. I love your long hair, but it might get in your way," she said.

"You cook and you cut hair?" he asked. She giggled.

"Well, there were times when we were in hiding, like now, so Breha and I had to learn to cut each other's hair. So, I know a little bit about it," she replied.

"You're probably right. It is getting a little long," he said.

"Yes and I'll cut enough to keep it out of your way and it will be longer when you come back to me," she replied, as she led him to the fresher. Anakin sat in front of the mirror, as Padme cut his hair, using shears and a shaver. She left it thick on top, still giving him a natural curl, but she cut it short in back with the shaver to keep it off his neck. She was soon finished.

"There. Now, there still is plenty for me to run my fingers through," she said, demonstrating as such.

"You did well," he said, as he stood up and kissed her softly.

"I got hair all over this tunic," she said, as she pulled it over his head. Their eyes locked, as they stared at each other for several long moments. Padme practically leapt at him, as she feasted on his lips with the hot passion of a woman who was very much in love with the man before her. Anakin eagerly responded to her advances and lifted her feet off the ground, bringing her against him, as he stumbled toward the door. He kissed her, as he backed her into their bedroom. Once there, he swept her up into his arms, without breaking their kiss and carried her to their bed...

* * *

The morning they had been dreading came with frightening speed. The small cruiser was being loaded and Anakin stepped down the ramp, approaching her. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. The tears that Padme had been holding back thus far could no longer be held at bay. They streamed down her cheeks, as she clung to him.

"I don't want to go..." he said, as he held her tightly.

"I know...but we both know that you must," she replied, as she sobbed.

"Not a day will pass that I won't think about you," he said. She gave him a watery smile.

"I know. It will be the same for me," she replied.

"Ani..." Tahl said, indicating that it was time to go.

"I love you..." Anakin said.

"I love you too," Padme replied, as their lips met in a feverish, passionate series of kisses. They clung to each other, as their love consumed them for just those few precious moments. Padme watched, as he left her arms and prepared to board the ship. Their eyes locked, as he walked up the ramp. And once he was out of sight, their gaze was broken. But their hearts were still very much connected and would remain so during their separation. Beru hugged Padme and Breha came to her other side, as they watched the ship leave the base's snowy hanger...


	20. Dantooine

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just need my Anidala romance to the max, so I had to go and create my own little AU sandbox to prance around in.

AN: Here's chapter 20! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 20: Dantooine

As Anakin followed his mother and Artoo down the ramp, he saw Quinlan Vos waiting patiently for them. He wasn't quite what Anakin expected at all. He was not wearing Jedi robes, but rather a dark brown wrap tunic and pants. His light saber hung from the utility belt around his waist and he wore black boots, ideal for navigating the Dantooinian jungles. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a rugged look, sporting a mustache and goatee.

"It's good to see you, Tahl," he greeted.

"Is it?" she asked. He sighed.

"I have to apologize for my behavior in the last few Council sessions. You know how worked up I can get sometimes. It was wrong of me," he said.

"Yes, you're just like Qui-Gon once was. A maverick," Tahl replied, with a fond smile. Quinlan smiled back.

"Those were good times," he said.

"Wait...I thought that you hated my father," Anakin said suspiciously.

"First impressions can be deceiving, Anakin, and I am sorry for my attitude before. I didn't hate you father...quite the opposite, in fact. Your father and I were very good friends," Quinlan revealed.

"I don't understand," Anakin replied.

"I'll explain as we return to the village," Quinlan said, as he motioned for them to follow him onto the jungle path.

"Qui-Gon and I were once best friends. Mavericks. We were eager and ready to defy the Council at every turn. Our methods were unorthodox and often upset the Council. When your father married your mother, I had nothing but support for them. But then your father's friendship with Palpatine began to change him," Quinlan said, pausing for a moment.

"It tore me up inside to see what was happening to him, so I went to Master Yoda for council," Quinlan stated.

"He convinced me that if I wished to protect you and Tahl from Qui-Gon's self destruction, then I had to follow his orders and those orders were to take you and hide you away from your parents," Quinlan said shamefully.

"I was so angry with your father for what he was doing. The thought of Plageuis and Palpatine getting their hands on you and your mother terrified me. And as we all have learned..fear is a powerful thing," Quinlan said, as he stopped and turned to Anakin.

"I myself made many mistakes and am in no way perfect. I'm just about as flawed as they come. You won't get the usual Jedi mantra from me, like you will later with Luminara and Yoda. I am as unorthodox and untraditional as they come, kid. And so are my training methods. I think it's best we just start over," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded.

"I agree," he replied. Quinlan smiled, as he led them toward a village.

"He looks like you by the way," he told Tahl. Tahl smiled back at her son.

"He does, I know. I'm very proud of him and you will be too," she told him.

"I know," he replied.

"You live in a village with some of the natives?" Anakin asked, as he noticed all eyes were on them, as they entered. The people were human, but semi-primitive. Most of the men were clad from the waist down only in loin cloths or other hand crafted garments. It was the same for the women, clad in the same material over their chests and hip regions. Quinlan chuckled.

"Now, there's a story. I do live here and I've had a tent prepared for you and your mother. The people are very friendly, especially to fellow Force users," Quinlan said.

"Force users?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes. They don't have the knowledge we do or the ability to use it quite like we do. But they can feel it and use it minimally. The Force is their God. We listen to the Force and learn from it. But they go as far as worshiping it. You may want to prepare yourself," Quinlan said.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"They will be able to feel your Force presence very strongly. They're going to see you as a warrior sent by the Force itself and they will probably try to worship or serve you too," Quinlan explained.

"This is going to be a long two months," Anakin grumbled.

"Master Quinlan, you have returned," a portly man said, as he approached, wearing an elaborate feathered headdress.

"King Cahokia...these are the visitors I told you to expect," Quinlan said.

"This is Tahl and her son Anakin," Quinlan introduced. The King's eyes widened, as he looked at Anakin.

"By the Force...can it be?" he uttered, as he suddenly dropped to his knees. The villagers around them followed their King's example.

"What are they doing?" Anakin asked.

"Bowing to you," Quinlan replied.

"Tell them to stop," Anakin demanded.

"Sorry kid, but you're a deity to them. The Chosen One prophecy goes back for a millennia," Quinlan replied.

"Please...you don't have to bow," Anakin pleaded in embarrassment.

"The elders predicted that you would come to us one day, Son of Suns. The Force has sent her savior to us and we humbly welcome you," the King said.

"Thank you. But you and your people don't have to bow to me. I'm a person, just like the rest of you," Anakin said. the King looked at him strangely and then rose to his feet.

"Very well. We have prepared a place of rest for you and your mother, Chosen One. A meal is being prepared in your honor. At the feast, you will honor me by choosing one of my daughter's hands," the King said. Anakin's eyes widened, as he heard Quinlan snicker. He was finding the whole exchange quite hilarious, but Anakin was not amused.

"Your daughter's hand?" he asked in confusion. Four beautiful women came forth. They were all dark haired, petite, yet very curvaceous.

"Yes...you will choose which of my daughters that you deem worthy to become your bride. My eldest Dana, my middle daughters, Leila and Nanda, and my youngest, Zara," he said.

"I'm not marrying any of your daughters," Anakin replied, with a frustrated sigh. The King looked alarmed

"Is there something wrong? Do they not please you?" he asked.

"I already have a girlfriend," Anakin replied. The King looked at him strangely.

"What Anakin means, your highness, is that his heart already belongs to a princess of a world far from here," Tahl said, helping her son.

"Ah. A pity. Well, come and we shall feast," the King said. Three of his daughters followed suit, but the youngest, Zara, stayed behind. She eyed Anakin hungrily and he was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"You must be tired after your long journey, Chosen One. Please allow me to help you relax," she said sultrily, as she traced a finger up his arm. Anakin jumped, very uncomfortable with her forwardness. Tahl almost wanted to laugh, but she didn't like this girl's interest in her son too much either.

"That won't be necessary. He won't be needing anything from you," Tahl said, as she and Anakin walked passed her. Tahl chuckled, as Anakin glanced behind them, unnerved that the girl was following them with her eyes locked on Anakin.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny," he protested.

"Sorry sweetie, but I think she's highly attracted to you," Tahl replied.

"I don't care. I'm in love with Padme. I don't want any others," Anakin replied.

"That's admirable, kid, but you have to watch the girls around here. Whether or not your with someone else has no meaning to them," Quinlan said, with a smirk.

"This is my son we're talking about. They better keep their paws to themselves. Their flirting is one thing, but I happen to be quite fond of Padme," Tahl said.

"I know. I'm just warning you. I know from experience that they don't keep their hands to themselves and they are very persistent," Quinlan replied.

"You sound like you know from personal experience," Tahl teased.

"When I first came here, I was pretty banged up, since my ship crash landed here. The villager's found me and nursed me back to health. And the women...well, they were all over me. What's a guy to do?" he said, with a shrug. Tahl shook her head.

"You haven't changed a bit," Tahl scolded.

"Neither have you," he replied, as they arrived at their tent.

"I'll see you at dinner. Training begins at five a.m., kid. Don't be late," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded and sighed, as Zara and several other girls were gathered just out of earshot, staring at him and giggling among themselves.

"This is going to be a long two months, isn't it?" he asked.

"Don't worry sweetie. Once you begin training, you'll hardly ever be around here much at all. Quinlan spends a lot of time in the wilderness," Tahl replied.

"Good. I'll take the jungle over this village's Nexu's," Anakin grumbled, making Tahl laugh.

"Don't worry sweetie. Mommy will protect you," she laughed.

"You're real funny," he replied sarcastically, as he dumped the contents of his bag onto his bed. He opened one of his folded tunics and took out a framed holo from it. It was one of Padme of course and he placed it on the bedside table. Artoo whirled and Anakin smiled.

"I miss her too, buddy," he said, patting Artoo's domed head. Zara entered the tent without warning, startling them.

"My father sent me to tell you that the feast in your honor has been prepared. Tonight will be our greatest honor as you partake with us," Zara said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll be there in a minute," Anakin replied.

"Why do you refuse our services? My father told us to serve you and deny you nothing," Zara said.

"I don't need any servants. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now, please go," Anakin said.

"Who is she?" Zara asked, pointing to the holo on his bedside table.

"Her name is Padme," he replied.

"She is your love, yes?" Zara asked.

"Yes, she is," Anakin replied. Zara picked up the frame and Artoo startled her by whirring angrily. She put it down and yelped, as Artoo nudged her legs, pushing her toward the exit. Zara yelped, as Artoo zapped her with his plasmic charge, causing her to flee.

"That wasn't very nice, Artoo, but thanks," Anakin said, as he fixed Padme's holo. He looked at his mother, who was quietly laughing.

"Come on Ani. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," she said.

"Me too," he replied, as they left the tent.

* * *

Anakin panted, as he ran, following Quinlan through the jungle. His sleeveless shirt was soaked with sweat, as was his entire body. He had a knapsack on his back and his light saber hung at his side. They came to a ledge and Quinlan front flipped onto it, before grabbing a vine and swinging onto it.

"The enemy never plays fair. They will try to choose a precarious battle ground to try and cause their enemy to worry more about where they are than the actual battle. Grab a vine and draw your weapon," Quinlan said, as he held his vine with one hand and ignited his blade with the other.

"You want me to fight you while hanging from these vines?" Anakin questioned.

"The Sith will want to fight you on unstable ground if possible, so you must learn to compensate and turn all situations to your advantage. Vader chose to fight Master Dooku above a river of lava and it backfired on him, because Master Dooku was experienced and turned the situation to his favor. You must learn to do the same," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded and swung onto a vine. He ignited his blade with his free hand, just as Quinlan came at him. Anakin raised his saber and blocked the other humming blade. They exchanged a series of one armed strikes. Quinlan leapt to another vine and Anakin followed suit. Anakin evaded a vicious swipe from Quinlan's blade, which was on very low power, as was his. Anakin swung to a tree branch and balanced himself there.

"Very good. You've found solid ground and now the enemy has to come to you. Control of the situation is yours," Quinlan said, as he planted his feet on the branch.

"Now...you just have to keep it," Quinlan said, as their blades met in a deadlock.

"Never back down. If you give the enemy an inch, they'll take a mile," Quinlan said, as he released Anakin's blade.

"You did well for today. I have just one more lesson for today," Quinlan said.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Can you swim?" Quinlan questioned.

"A little. Padme started teaching me in the gym's pool on Hoth," Anakin answered.

"Good. That's all I need to know," Quinlan said, as he pushed Anakin off the branch. Anakin cried out in surprise, as he fell into the river below. Anakin coughed and sputtered, as he surfaced.

"Hey...a little warning next time would be nice!" he yelled.

"You have to be ready for anything, kid. There's a bank two miles up the river. Happy swimming!" Quinlan said, with a smirk. Anakin growled under his breath, as he started swimming.

* * *

Almost forty-five minutes later, Anakin reached the bank where Quinlan stood, waiting with a stupid grin on his face.

"What took you so long?" Quinlan asked.

"I grew up on Tatooine, Master. Swimming isn't my forte," Anakin replied, as he gasped for breath.

"Okay. Well, I'll go easy on you today, since tomorrow we'll be climbing that," Quinlan said, pointing in the distance. Anakin followed his line of vision and saw a huge mountain off in the distance.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yep. Our sparring lessons are at the top of that monster tomorrow. Let's get back to camp," Quinlan said, as he spotted the various colored gems in Anakin's palm.

"The river bed is loaded with them," Anakin said. Quinlan nodded.

"The villagers we live with are vastly more civilized than some of the other native tribes. The other natives still make human sacrifices to the Force and often throw their precious gems and stones into the river in offering,"

"Well, their loss, because I'm going to make jewelry out of it for Padme," Anakin said.

"You really love this girl, don't you?" Quinlan said.

"More than anything. She's my life," Anakin answered. Quinlan patted his shoulder.

"You'll see her soon, kid," he said, as they trekked back to camp.

* * *

Tahl sat in the dark, quiet of her tent, deep in meditation.

_"I know you are alive, Tahl...and you will pay for your treachery," Vader's deep voice boomed. _

_"No, it is you who will pay for my husband's murder. My son will see to that," Tahl spat. _

_"Our son will join me, my love," he replied. _

_"He is not your son, you monster! He is Qui-Gon's son...and you are no longer him!" Tahl spat. _

_"He will turn, Tahl. It is only a matter of time," Vader replied. _

_"Never! Leave him alone! Tahl screamed. _

"Mom...mom!" Anakin called, snapping her out of the vision's trance. Tahl looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Ani," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and forced a smile.

"I'm fine sweetie. How was training?" Tahl asked.

"Grueling. I'm exhausted. He's insane, but he's a lot more laid back than I thought, at least he is when he's not drilling me into the ground," Anakin said, as he plopped down on his bed.

"Yes, Quinlan is a very interesting person and yes, he is clinically insane. You must be hungry, sweetie," Tahl said. When she received no answer, she looked up and found that he was already fast asleep. She smiled and lifted his legs onto the bed. She removed his boots and covered him with a blanket, before kissing his forehead.

"You won't take him from me, Vader. I'll die first," Tahl whispered, as she left her son to sleep.

* * *

After the first day, Anakin's training intensified even more. Quinlan pushed Anakin to his limits, both physically and mentally. He ran for miles through the jungle, scaled mountains, swam the raging river, and engaged in grueling saber duels with his current Master. Quinlan drilled him into the ground, preparing him directly for his battle with the Sith that would one day take place. But at the same time, Anakin formed a strong friendship with Vos, learning of Quinlan's many travels and missions he had gone on with Qui-Gon. And Anakin realized his mother was right. The two month training period was passing quickly, until they were down to just a week left. Anakin missed Padme terribly, but wished he could keep training with Quinlan, for he was not looking forward to training with Luminara at all. Tahl didn't get along with her so that didn't leave much hope in actually having a friendship with her. He sighed, as he looked over at Padme's holo on the beside table. He picked it up and gazed at her beautiful face.

"We'll be together soon, my angel," he said, as he got up and gathered his clothes, before heading for the shower tent. He hated this task here since usually the village's young females would gather outside the tent while he was cleaning up and then they would follow him to breakfast. They still held out hope that he would choose to marry one of them, refusing to acknowledge that his heart already belonged to another woman. It amused his mother and Quinlan thought it was downright hilarious. Anakin just thought it was annoying.

* * *

"Doing well, he is then, Master Quinlan?" Yoda asked.

"Very well Master. He is an excellent student and he is a fast learner," Quinlan said.

"Fond of him, you have become, yes?" Yoda asked. Quinlan clenched his jaw, knowing where he was going with this.

"Yes Master. He is a good kid. It's hard not to become fond of him," Quinlan said.

"Attached you have become. Careful, you must be," Yoda warned.

"Attachment is not the bad thing you make it out to be, Master. We are lucky he has had the nurturing he has, thanks to the women in his life. But in the time I have spent with him. It is clear that he craves a fatherly figure. Master Dooku and I provide that for him and there is nothing wrong with family," Quinlan protested.

"Master Vos, Anakin's attachments to the people around him concerns me. I don't know if I can train someone like that," Luminara said.

"He's not a mindless drone, so you probably won't do well with him," Quinlan snapped back.

"Enough bickering," Yoda snapped.

"Travel back to Hoth, you and Anakin will at the end of the week. After a two week rest, journey to Jabiim, you will," Yoda said.

"Yes Master," Tahl replied, as the transmission went dark. Luminara is so blinded by her loyalty to the code that she can't see past her own nose," Quinlan said.

"Some never quite see the way of things, especially if they insist on remaining close minded," Dooku said, as he remained on the comm.

"So Master Vos, have you thought about our little proposal to reward all of Anakin's hard work?" Tahl asked.

"Yes, the princess can come for the last week. I've just about taught him all I know," Quinlan replied.

"Good. Master, will you tell Padme and get her on a shuttle for here?" Tahl asked. Yan smiled.

"She's already en route. She'll be there by morning," he replied. Quinlan rolled his eyes.

"And what if I had said no?" he asked.

"You wouldn't. You know I'd beat you up if you did," Tahl replied.

"Ha..." Quinlan scoffed and then looked sheepishly at her.

"Yeah...you probably would," Quinlan said.

"Let's not tell Ani and let it be a big surprise," Tahl said.

"I'll see you in about a week, Tahl. Take care," Yan said, as the transmission went dark. Tahl and Quinlan walked out of the tent and almost burst out laughing, as they saw Anakin heading for the dining table where they convened for breakfast with at least six young women following him with dreamy looks on their faces.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, as he passed by.

"We'll get a real show when the princess gets here. From what I've heard, she's a spitfire," Quinlan said.

"Oh, she is. Those girls don't stand a change when she gets here," Tahl replied in amusement.

* * *

_The next morning_

Quinlan knocked Anakin on his back and the younger man quickly used his momentum to leap back to his feet. Anakin launched into the air and whipped his saber around, disarming Quinlan and knocking him down.

"Excellent. You didn't give an inch and you can't with the Sith," Quinlan said.

"Thanks," Anakin replied, as he helped Quinlan up.

"Let's head back to camp and clean up for breakfast," Quinlan said, as his chrono read seven a.m. Anakin agreed and followed...


	21. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 21! Padme arrives on Dantooine. May the fur fly. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 21: Reunited

Padme sat at her vanity aboard her ship, primping for her arrival on Dantooine. She had piled her long chestnut curls atop her head and fastened it with a glittering silver head band, letting it spill from the fastener down her back. Breha told her that Dantooine was a tropical climate, so she chose her outfit accordingly. She wore a white mini skirt and a matching top, which tied in front. It left her mid riff bare, as the knot rested on her bosom. Not only would it be ideal for the climate, but it would also drive Anakin wild.

"Miss Padme...we are nearing Dantooine," Threepio said.

"Wonderful. Let's bring this ship out of hyperspace then," she replied, as she headed for the cockpit. Her stomach was a flutter with anticipation and excitement, as she prepared for the surprise reunion with the man she loved. She sat down in the pilot's chair, as she prepared to land the ship.

* * *

Anakin ate breakfast with his mother, quietly wondering where Quinlan had run off to. He was still something of a mystery at time. He sighed, as he noticed Zara and several others staring him down and obviously discussing him from the other end of the table. It was truly unnerving, especially Zara's stare, since it was so predatory.

"They won't stop staring at me," Anakin complained.

"Don't worry sweetie. They soon won't dare to," Tahl replied mysteriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked.

"You'll see," Tahl replied.

* * *

"He's so handsome. I wish he was not spoken for," Stacia whined. Zara looked at her.

"So what if he is," she replied.

"But Zara...he will pay no attention to any of us. He must really be in love with his princess," Stacia said.

"I heard him say she was the princess of the Rebellion. I peeked in his tent and saw a holo of her, I think that's what they call those images. She was very beautiful," Leila said.

"Perhaps she is. But he is a man and he is getting lonely. I'm not going to let up until he's in my tent with me. I can make him forget all about her," Zara said confidently.

"Zara...he is spoken for. Don't anger the Force by pursuing him. Seduction is a sin," Nanda warned. Zara glared at her sister, as she got up and sauntered toward Anakin at the other end of the table.

"There is a magnificent view atop the Kilwahi bluffs. Father will not allow me to go alone, but perhaps we could go together," Zara suggested.

"No," Anakin snapped, as he got up from the table.

"Anakin already has plans today, Zara and I would appreciate it if you cease your advances. It is in your best interest," Tahl said.

"I have plans? What plans?" he asked.

"Oh...just a little surprise Quinlan and I cooked up for you," Tahl said, as she saw Quinlan enter the camp.

"What surprise?" Anakin asked. Quinlan stepped aside, as Padme rounded the brush.

"Padme!" he called, as he ran to her. She beamed a bright smile and laughed in excitement, as he picked her up and spun her around. Their lips met in a hard, passionate kiss, feeding their starved bond of the love they craved from each other.

"Force...I've missed you so much," Anakin rasped huskily.

"I've missed you too...I've felt so empty without you," she replied, as their lips met again. Anakin noticed all eyes on them, as their lips parted.

"You're welcome, kid," Quinlan said. Anakin blushed.

"Thank you Master. And thanks mom," Anakin said.

"Anything for my baby. Why don't you two find a place where you can be alone," Tahl suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Padme said.

"There is this waterfall a few miles from here. Every time I see it, I think about you, because it's so beautiful and I know how much you'd love it. We could pack a picnic and go there," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she replied, as he went to get things ready. Padme watched, as Zara followed. The other girls looked at Padme, each with a guilty look on their faces.

"Why is that girl following him?" Padme asked.

"Well...princess Zara is very taken with him, despite his continued rejection," Tahl explained.

"Yeah, she follows him around like a Nexu in heat. But I'm sure you can put her in her place," Quinlan added.

"Oh, can I ever," Padme replied, as she followed them.

"This I _have_ to see," Quinlan said, as they all prepared for the showdown.

"Excuse me...but where do you think you're going?" Padme asked. Zara stopped and turned to her.

"Are you talking to me?" Zara asked.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. May I ask why you're following my Anakin?" Padme asked. By now, Anakin had turned to watch the exchange between them with avid interest.

"This is my village. I may go wherever I please. You on the other hand are a visitor here. If anything, it is you who should be denied from going wherever you please," Zara replied. Padme smirked.

"You mean denied from sleeping in Anakin's tent...because you know that is exactly where I'm going to be tonight," Padme replied.

"If he were mine, I wouldn't let him out of my sight, yet you have been absent from his life for two months. I can give him what he really needs, for I am a real woman. You remind me of a skinny little forest pixie, who doesn't quite have what it takes to please a man like the Son of Suns," Zara insulted her.

"Hey, Padme and I were not separated by choice. She's the only woman I've ever loved and the only one I will ever love. And believe me, I only see one real woman here and she's in my arms," Anakin spat, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you say...Chosen One. But I think we both know that deep down, I really am the only one you desire," she said, trying to tempt him.

"Listen you prowling Nexu, you don't have a chance in Sith hell with him and you know it. You just won't accept it," Padme said, as she put her arms around Anakin's waist.

"But you can see the way he looks at me...the way he kisses me. And you know you don't have a chance. So stop following him around and coming onto him or things are going to get really ugly between us," Padme growled. Zara stared at her, but then wisely stalked off in the other direction.

"Wow..." Anakin said, as he tightened his hold around her tiny waist.

"I daresay that she won't be following you around anymore," Padme replied.

"You're amazing. They've been following me around everywhere. I should...show you my appreciation," Anakin whispered. She smirked.

"Well, then let's go back to your tent and I'll let you," she replied. He smirked, as he took her hand and led her to his tent.

"Well, that's the last we'll see of them today," Quinlan joked. Tahl smacked his arm.

"Oh leave them alone. They're in love," Tahl replied.

"Yeah, yeah. So, want to join me on a rock climb?" he asked.

"Why not," she replied, as they went to gear up.

* * *

Anakin led Padme through the jungle along a path that afternoon. They laughed and talked, as they discussed everything that had been going on the last two months. Padme was very eager to hear all about his training and was glad he had made a friend in Master Vos.

"So...I've told you all the horrid details of everything that's gone on here. What's been going on back at the base?" Anakin asked.

"Well, there's not much to tell. It's been pretty quiet actually. Patrols in the outer rim are still stiff, but it's almost like they've stopped looking for us. I know that's not true, but they're up to something for sure," Padme replied.

"I'm sure they are. How is Beru?" he asked. She smiled.

"Well. We've been spending a lot of time together, when she's not with Ben, of course. I think he truly cares about her," Padme said.

"Good. I want her to be happy. I can never get a clear reading on Ben, but I think you're right. I think he does love her," he replied.

"Is he still training?" Anakin asked out of curiosity.

"As far as I know, though I don't think he's quite been put through the intense training regiment that you have. I'm still in awe after hearing everything you were doing on a daily basis," she said, as they reached a ledge. He hopped up on it and reached down, pulling her up.

"I do it all for you. You're what got me through it all. When I was doing all those tasks, the swimming, climbing, or the sparring, I thought of you and that's how I was able to go on. When I thought I couldn't swim another stroke or scale another foot of the mountain, I thought of you and my love for you gave me the strength I needed," he said, as he caressed her face. Padme felt herself melting into his embrace, as he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, tender kiss of timeless passion.

"Everything I do...I do it for you, my angel. Never doubt how much I love you, because you are the most important thing to me in this whole galaxy," he said, as he hopped down from the ledge. He reached up and put his hands on her waist, as he lifted her down. He smiled softly at her, as she remained captivated by his sapphire gaze.

"It's just around this bend," he said, as he led her into what could only be described as a spot of pure paradise. A massive waterfall gushed into a pond of the clearest, bluest water Padme had ever seen, surrounding the pond were beds of assorted flowers in dozens of different colors. Padme gasped in awe.

"Oh Anakin...this is beautiful," she said.

"Now you know why this place remind me of you," he replied. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. Now, let's eat," he said, as he set the picnic satchel down. Padme started taking things out, while Anakin plucked a beautiful white flower from its stem. Padme smiled, as he tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him, as they began eating...

* * *

"Lord Vader...our scanners only show that Dantooine is sparsely populated. We have no intelligence that indicates that there are any rebels currently being harbored on Dantooine," Admiral Piett reported.

"Nevertheless Admiral, my son is down there on that planet. I can feel it. Prepare a small detachment of Storm Troopers to accompany me.

"I do not want to alert him to our presence prematurely. He will not escape me this time," Vader said, as he headed for the docking bay, his cape swirling, as he walked with a long, purposeful stride.

* * *

Padme lay across his lap, as their lips met again and again in a passionate series of kisses. Lunch was long done and they had been lost in each other for some time now. Padme's lips parted from his, as they panted air into their starved lungs. Padme placed soft kisses on his neck, as she nestles herself against his chest.

"I love you so much," he said, as he kissed her hair.

"I love you too," she replied, as the soothing sound of the waterfall filled the air around them.

"There is a special reason I brought you to this place today," he said.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, as she sat up.

"Padme...from the moment I met you, I've been in love with you. I don't even want to remember my life before you, because I began truly living when I met you. My life has meaning and purpose, because of you. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you," he said, as he knelt before her and opened his palm. Padme gasped, as she lay eyes on the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Padme Naberrie Amidala Organa...will you marry me?" he asked, as he gazed into her eyes. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Yes...oh yes!" she exclaimed, as she threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled, as she started planting kisses all over his face, before she pulled back so he could slip the ring on her finger.

"Oh Ani...it's amazing. Where did you get it?" she asked, as she gazed at it. It was a gorgeous set of one sapphire, one amethyst, and one diamond set in a band of silver gold.

"Well, the natives toss precious stones and jewelry into the river in worship of the Force. I found these gems and a band for them and fused them into it," he explained.

"It's beautiful...I love it and I love you," she gushed, as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. But suddenly, an explosion ruined their romantic bliss. The explosion shook the ground underneath their feet and zephyr-like winds whipped around them. Anakin held her close, as they saw a frightening mushroom cloud rise into the sky.

"The village..." Anakin said.

"Your mother..." Padme feared.

"No...she wasn't there and neither was Master Quinlan. We need to find them," he said, as he took her hand. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ani...what is it?" she asked. Anakin swallowed hard, dread sweeping over him.

"Vader...he's here," Anakin uttered.

"What?" Padme exclaimed.

"He's found us..." Anakin said, as he raised his comlink to his lips. Artoo's shrill voice sounded from the small device.

"I know Artoo...I know. You and Threepio need to get the ship as near to my coordinates as you can!" Anakin called.

_"Whirl, whorl...beep!"_ Artoo responded, as Anakin cut the transmission.

"Come on...we have to find mom and Master Quinlan," he said, as he took her hand and led her back through the jungle pass. Padme's legs burned, as Anakin ran through the thick of the jungle, heading for the river bank. But as they reached it, two Storm Troopers blocked their way. Anakin stopped, as they heard an unmistakable mechanically controlled exhale coming from behind them. Anakin pulled Padme close, as they turned to face Vader himself. Four more Storm Troopers leveled their blasters at the young lovers, as they flanked the Sith Lord.

"The Force is strong with you, my son. And now, that power will serve the Empire," Vader said. Padme trembled, as Vader stepped toward them.

"Not a chance," Anakin spat, as he pulled Padme closer.

"Join me Anakin...and she won't be harmed," Vader stated.

"I'll never join you," Anakin retorted.

"Join me...and the Emperor will bow to us. We will rule as father and son as we were meant to and my Storm Troopers will safely place your princess safely in my shuttle. Refuse...and I'm afraid you will force me to kill her," Vader stated.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Anakin yelled. The Storm Troopers advanced on them, forcing Anakin to draw his light saber. He guarded Padme, as he whipped his light saber around, decapitating one Trooper. He brought his blade around and cut another down, before facing off with four more. They shot at them and Padme screamed, as laser blasts ricocheted around them. Anakin blocked them with his blade. Reaching deeply into the Force, he lifted a large boulder and smashed one Trooper with it, while killing another with his own deflected blaster bolt. Anakin sent the boulder sailing toward Vader, but the Sith Lord deflected it back at them. Anakin grabbed Padme and they rolled to the ground. Padme yelped, as one Trooper grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. She whimpered, as he pressed a blaster to her head.

"Drop your light saber, kid or she's dead," he ordered. Anakin extinguished his saber and slowly set it on the ground. He sensed the other Storm Trooper behind him. They were taken by surprise, as Anakin pulled the blaster from the one holding Padme captive. Aiming with deadly accuracy, Anakin shot him square in the head, piercing his helmet and killing him instantly. Padme looked stunned, as the Trooper fell dead to the ground. Anakin grabbed the other from behind and rolled him over his shoulder, wrapping his elbow around the Trooper's neck. A sickening crack was heard, as Anakin snapped his neck. He dropped the dead Trooper and his light saber flew back into his hand, as he guarded Padme behind him and faced Vader.

"Impressive, my son. You have learned much...but you are not a Jedi yet," Vader said, as he ignited his crimson blade.

"Stay back..." Anakin told her. She nodded and stepped off to the side by a large tree, watching them nervously, as her love ignited his emerald blade. Vader's blade hummed, as he raised it into striking position. Anakin grit his teeth in determination, as he flipped into the air, swinging his blade. As his feet touched the ground in front of Vader, their blades hissed a crackled, as they crashed together.

"Your skills are impressive, my son, but they will be no match for me," Vader goaded.

"I advise you not to underestimate me, father. Mother has taught me well," Anakin goaded back.

"Your mother will pay for her betrayal but it is not too late for you my son. Join me," he requested.

"Never. And it is you who betrayed us by serving that murdering bastard that you call a Master. Mom was forced to take me away to protect me from him...and from you," Anakin spat, as they exchanged furious strikes.

"Join me...or perish," Vader demanded, as their sabers deadlocked.

"Never...and you won't kill me," Anakin replied.

"Don't be so sure, young one. If you will not join me, then you will die!" Vader spat, as he thrust his heavy boot into Anakin's chest. The young Jedi doubled over in pain, as the steel toed boot knocked the wind out of him. His ribs throbbed in pain, ensuring that they were bruised. Padme screamed, as Vader brought his artificial gloved hand down on Anakin, slamming him on the right side of his face. Anakin went down on his back.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed, as she knelt beside him

"Padme...stay back..." he rasped, as his head swam with pain.

"You monster!" Padme screamed, as she lifted his head into her lap. Anakin groaned, as he sat up, leaning heavily against Padme.

"Run Padme..." he pleaded.

"I'll not leave you," she refuted.

"She makes you soft, my son. You'll be better off without her," Vader said, as he raised his blade and prepared to strike Padme down.

"No...run angel...RUN!" he screamed, as he struggled to prepare to block the blow. Tahl flipped through the air and landed in front of them, as Vader brought his saber down. It crashed against Tahl's gold blade, as she came face to face with the monster that consumed her husband.

"How dare you raise your blade to my son," she growled.

"We finally meet again. You are as beautiful as ever, my love. It is unfortunate that I must make you pay for your betrayal," Vader said.

"My betrayal? I see only one traitor here and I'm staring into his black, lifeless eyes," Tahl spat.

"Hey kid, let's get you out of here," Quinlan said, as he draped Anakin's arm over his shoulder, as he and Padme helped him to her ship in the nearby clearing.

"You took our son from me," Vader growled.

"No...you took him from me! I could not raise him, because of you. And I will never let you take him from me again," Tahl screamed, as their sabers clashed furiously.

"We were supposed to be a family. You are still my wife. Join me and we can rule the galaxy as a family...the way we were meant to!" Vader ranted.

"I would never join the man that murdered my husband!" Tahl said, as the ship flew above them. Quinlan released a cable and Tahl grabbed a hold of it. She kicked her feet into Vader's chest, knocking him on his back, as Quinlan pulled her in.

"Nooooo!" Vader roared, as the ship escaped, quickly leaving Dantooine's atmosphere, leaving a seething Vader behind.

* * *

They sailed into space, as Tahl sat down in the co-pilot chair.

"It's too risky to return to Hoth right away. We need to find a place to lay low until our trail goes cold," Quinlan said.

"I agree. Set a course for Ragnos IV," Tahl replied.

"Ragnos IV? I've never heard of it," Quinlan replied.

"That's the point. It's a very small, insignificant farming planet in the east quadrant. I hid there for twenty years and never saw an Imperial soul. We'll be safe there for a few days and then we can set out for Hoth again. Quinlan set the course and they made the jump to hyperspace...


	22. Arrival on Ragnos IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 22! They arrive on Ragnos IV and meet a very interesting friend of Tahl's. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 22: Arrival on Ragnos IV

Anakin sat on the med table on Padme's ship. His angel had taped up his bruised ribs and bandaged the gash on his forehead by his right eye. His ribs hurt like hell, but he was in heaven, for he was engaged in a passionate, feverish series of kisses with the woman he loved. She was an angel...a goddess, who made him feel like the strongest man alive. He would take the Empire down and destroy it bit by bit, until nothing but ashes were left. And he would do it all for her.

"You should be resting," she said, breathlessly, before he captured her lips again. Padme felt like she was walking on air, as he plundered her mouth with passionate hunger. She mewled, as he pulled her between his legs.

"Ani...careful. Your ribs are badly bruised," she said.

"I'm fine, especially since I'm holding and kissing my beautiful bride to be. Seeing this ring on your finger makes my heart swell with so much joy that I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest," he said. She blushed at his praise.

"I'm still in awe. I can't wait to be your wife. We still have to tell you mother though," she said, as he captured her lips again.

"We will soon," he replied, as he devoured her lips in another hot, passionate kiss.

"Well son, it seems that your none the worse for wear," Tahl said slyly, as she entered.

They blushed, having been caught in a very passionate moment.

"I'm fine, mom," Anakin assured her.

"He had no broken ribs, but they're pretty bruised," Padme said.

"Well, you'll both get some much needed rest and relaxation when we reach Ragnos IV," she said.

"Ragnos IV?" Anakin questioned.

"It's the planet that I hid on for the last twenty years. It has even less significance to the Empire that Tatooine. We'll be safe there for a couple days until our trail goes cold. Then, we'll return to Hoth," Tahl replied. They nodded, as Anakin started to stand up.

"Easy Ani..." Padme said.

"I'm fine angel...really," he promised.

"I bet you're hungry too if I know you, but I'll let Padme feed you, since I know you can't stand to eat my cooking," Tahl teased.

"Your cooking isn't that bad, mom," Anakin lied.

"Yes it is. You don't have to lie. I'm just glad that Padme will be able to do a much better job of filling that hollow stomach of yours. You do plan to marry her, do you not?" Tahl asked, eyeing the ring on Padme's finger. Anakin shook his head.

"You just had to ruin my surprise, didn't you?" he teased.

"Yes I did. So...let me see it," Tahl said excitedly. Padme smiled and flashed the beautiful bauble up to Tahl's eye level.

"Oh...it's beautiful. I'm truly happy to call you my daughter, Padme," she said.

"Thank you," Padme replied, as they embraced in a hug.

"I'll leave you two alone. Stay out of trouble, Ani," she teased.

"Like you always do?" he teased back.

"You shouldn't back talk your mother, my son," she called playfully, as she exited.

"Are you hungry?" Padme asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Starved," he replied.

"I happen to have put a batch of Bantha strew in the fridge. I made it just before I left for Dantooine," she said. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," he said, as they walked out hand in hand.

* * *

It was the next morning, before they arrived on Ragnos IV. Tahl flew the ship over the countryside and landed it near a stream of clear, unpolluted water. She lowered the ramp after she cut the engines. Artoo whirled impatiently, as Threepio trotted down the ramp.

"I'm going, you impatient little rust bucket!" Threepio snapped. Anakin held Padme's hand, as he led her down the ramp. Tahl and Quinlan followed them.

"This is it," she said, as they entered.

"You and Padme can have the guest bedroom, Ani. The sofa folds out into a bed for you, Quin," she said.

"Thanks mom," Anakin said.

"Nice place, peaceful too. It's a great place for a good spar. You up for some training, kid?" he asked.

"Sure," Anakin said, as he kissed Padme's cheek and followed him outside. Tahl and Padme sat on the porch to watch them spar.

* * *

Vader sat in his chamber. Even a day after Anakin and Tahl escaped his grasp, he was still seething. There was a chime and he suppressed a growl.

"Come," he snapped.

"My Lord, Admiral Piett sent me to report to you," Lt. Brass said nervously.

"Have you found them?" Vader asked.

"I'm afraid not, my Lord. We lost them...and the trail has gone cold," the Lt. Reported. The Officer suddenly clutched his throat, as Vader choked him. He fell to the floor; dead. A low, raspy chuckle rippled through the room.

"Temper, temper," Plagueis said, as he materialized before him.

"What do you want, you old fool?" Vader spat.

"It was thrilling to see her again, wasn't it?" Plagueis asked.

"The afterlife must be incredibly unfulfilling for you if you can find nothing better to do than harass the living," Vader retorted.

"On the contrary. The afterlife has been quite entertaining for me. I've been so close to Tahl that I could practically touch her," Plagueis goaded.

"You're dead. You can't touch her. And she's still my wife!" Vader snapped.

"Oh...but I have touched her. One learns very interesting skills in the afterlife. I may not be able to touch her in this form...but that doesn't mean I can't through a living soul," Plageuis taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Vader demanded. Plageuis chuckled.

"Don't worry Vader. I..or rather my living pawn will be there to comfort your dear Tahl. Oh, and I'll be happy to keep a close eye on the strapping young son of yours too...or should I say...my son, rather," Plageuis laughed maniacally.

"He's not your son! You stay away from them!" Vader roared, as Plageuis' cackling Force ghost disappeared...

* * *

Sweat poured down Anakin's face and torso, as his blade clashed furiously with Quinlan's.

"Is that all you got, kid?" Quinlan taunted. Anakin gritted his teeth in determination. With renewed fervor, he slashed feverishly and tripped his Master up. Quinlan landed on his back.

"Geez...remind me not to piss you off anymore," Quinlan joked, as Anakin helped him up. Tahl noticed a man approaching the house and she smiled, motioning him to come closer. Padme handed Quinlan a towel and some water, and then returned with a towel and some water for Anakin as well, as the man arrived.

"Tahl...I've been so worried. I didn't know what happened to you. You were here one day and gone the next," he said. Anakin regarded him closely. He was thin, almost too thin. He was five foot, eight inches tall and probably weighed no more than one hundred and forty pounds. He had dark brown eyes, a muddled, almost pasty complexion, and shoulder length, curly brown hair.

"I'm sorry Paul. I had an emergency and had to leave suddenly," Tahl replied.

"For four months?" he questioned. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I went to find my son and I've been reunited with him at last," Tahl said, as she motioned to Anakin.

"Paul, this is my son, Anakin. Ani, this is my friend Paul Delmar. He has been very kind to me in my years here on Ragnos IV," Tahl said.

"It is an honor to meet the son of this wonderful woman," Paul said, as he shook Anakin's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Anakin replied, still unsure what to make of this man. Usually, he could get feelings and readings on people's emotions or intentions. But he could only feel faint, trace emotions from this man. And he didn't much like it.

"Paul, this is my old friend Quinlan Vos," Tahl introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Vos," he said.

"Likewise," Quinlan replied stiffly.

"And this is Padme Naberrie, Anakin's fiancé," Tahl said.

"It's nice to meet you," Paul said, as he made a curt bow to her.

"It's nice to meet you too," Padme replied

"I was really worried about you, Tahl, but I'm glad to know that you're okay," Paul said.

"Thank you Paul. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Tahl asked. He smiled.

"Are you cooking?" he asked teasingly. This earned a chuckle from Quinlan and Anakin.

"No, as a matter of fact Padme is and she is a wonderful cook. You don't mind one more, do you sweetheart?" Tahl asked.

"Not at all. I should probably be heading for the market," Padme mentioned. Anakin pulled his sleeveless shirt on and dried off with his towel.

"I'll go with you, angel," he said, as they joined hands and headed for the speeder at the back of the house.

* * *

Tahl knelt beside the flower bed at the side of the house, as Paul stood beside her.

"I took care of the flowers while you were gone, since I know how much you love them," Paul said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I had to find my son," Tahl replied.

"I'm glad you found him. He seems like a fine young man. Will he be living here with you now?" Paul asked.

"Actually, we only plan to stay for a few days," Tahl replied.

"You're leaving again?" Paul asked sadly.

"We have to return to the Rebellion soon," Tahl replied.

"The thought of never seeing you again makes me ill. You know how I feel about you," he said. Tahl stood up and looked at him.

"I know...and I wish I could return your feelings, but I just...don't feel that way about you. You're a good friend and I don't want that to change," Tahl replied.

"I know that I could never replace your husband...but he's been dead for twenty years. I just wish...you'd let me be there for you in the way you need," he said, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you Tahl," he said.

"And I love you...as a friend. My love for Anakin's father will never fade and I'm afraid it will make me incapable of ever being with anyone else. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It doesn't have to make you incapable. I know you will always love him. I'm just asking you to let me love you," Paul replied.

"I wish I could...but I just can't. You're a good friend and I know it's not fair to you. But I don't want to lose you either. You're a gifted surgeon and doctor. You should come with us and offer your skills to the Rebellion," Tahl suggested.

"You mean leave Ragnos IV?" he asked.

"I've seen you save lives. Think of what you could do for the Alliance," Tahl replied.

"I will have to think about it," Paul said.

"Well, you have a few days," Tahl replied, as she saw Anakin and Padme arrive in the speeder, returning from the market.

"Looks like they're back. Let's go in," Tahl said. He nodded and followed her. Suddenly, he stopped and held his head momentarily, as it throbbed in pain. His eyes flashed from their normal brown to yellow and then back to normal again. The headache faded and he followed Tahl into the house.

* * *

You've been awfully quiet. Is there something bothering you?" Padme asked, as they got out of the speeder.

"I'm selfish," he stated. Padme scoffed.

"Selfish? You are most certainly not selfish," she argued. He looked at her like he didn't believe her.

"A man that puts himself in the path of danger to save someone he loves is not selfish. You have saved my life at the risk of your own more times than I can count. You are not selfish," she refuted. He nodded.

"Does this have something to do with Mr. Delmar?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're not a Jedi?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just happen to know when something is troubling you, my love. You don't like Paul much, do you?" she asked.

"I guess I don't really know him...but I can't get a very clear reading on his feelings. That's what bothers me the most. I shouldn't be selfish though and I should want my mother to be happy," Anakin said.

"It's only natural that you want your mother to only ever love your father," Padme replied.

"But she deserves to be happy. I'm so happy with you...and I should want that for her. I...I just don't think he's right for her," Anakin said.

"Well, it is quite obvious that he is attracted to her, but if you want my opinion, I don't think your mother is interested in him romantically," Padme replied.

"You don't think so?" he asked, as he picked up a bag of groceries.

"Very doubtful. I mean, no offense to him or anything. I'm sure he's a wonderful person and he's not ugly or anything, though I am biased in this respect, as I prefer tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, incredibly built, and gorgeous," she replied, with a smile.

"But in all seriousness, if I know your mother...then she's still very much in love with your father, despite what happened. And I know this, because I'm a woman who is very much in love with her man. I know that I could never ever love another man the way I love you and I'm fairly certain that your mother feels the same about your father. What we have together is a love that will last forever...and I believe that is the kind of love your mother shared with your father. She'll never truly let him go," Padme said.

"So, you think I'm worrying for nothing?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"You love your mother very much and your concerns and worries for her are always valid. She'll be fine and if I know you the way I think I do, you'll be keeping an eye on Mr. Delmar anyway," Padme said. He smiled.

"I'm an open book to you, aren't I?" he asked.

"Sorry my love, but they'll be no hiding anything from me," she replied playfully, as they headed for the house.

* * *

"That was a wonderful meal, Padme. You have been blessed with fantastic culinary skills," Paul said.

"Thank you, Mr. Delmar," Padme replied kindly.

"She should do well at keeping you fed, Anakin. You are very lucky to have such a beautiful bride to be," Paul said.

"Yes, I am," Anakin replied, as he put his arm around Padme.

"So, Mr. Delmar, what is it that you do for a living," Quinlan questioned.

"I am a doctor and a surgeon," he replied.

"Really?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I am well versed in both human and creature anatomy," he replied.

"That's impressive. Tahl tells me you may be coming with us to offer your services to the Alliance," Quinlan said.

"I am strongly considering it. My skills are only of minimal use on this planet," he replied. Anakin looked suspiciously at him.

'What were this guy's motives?" he wondered. He saw Padme get up to start clearing the table and he followed, helping her do so.

* * *

Padme giggled, as her love kissed at her neck playfully. They sat on a blanket in the meadow in front of the house. It was dark and the stars blanketed the night sky.

"Aren't the stars beautiful? I've missed being able to gaze up at them at night," she said, as she cuddled close against his side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know. Hoth definitely leaves a lot to be desired. I stargazed almost every night on Dantooine, thinking about you the whole time, of course. The stars were beautiful, but they pale in comparison to you," he replied. She blushed.

"You, my love, are far too charming for your own good," Padme replied, as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I only speak the truth about you. You're an angel, sent here from the stars for me to love and protect," he replied, as he kissed her neck. Padme let herself be consumed by his passion, as she was lowered to the blanket. Padme's lips dueled with his own, before he rolled onto his back, propping her against his chest. They cuddled together, as they gazed up at the stars. It was perfectly romantic and made Padme wistful, as she stared at the gorgeous ring on her finger.

"Credit for your thoughts?" he asked. She smiled.

"I was just thinking about our wedding. Every little girl dreams of having the perfect wedding with the perfect man. I just never thought it would come true for me," Padme replied. He kissed her forehead.

"It is going to come true. I'm going to make all your dreams come true. When we decide the time is right, I'm going to go to Naboo and get your family," he said.

"You can't...Vader would know the moment you set foot on Naboo," Padme replied.

"But I know how much it would mean to you if they were there, especially your father," Anakin said.

"But not at the risk of your life. I couldn't bare it if you were captured on Naboo, because of me," she replied.

"I would do anything for you," he said.

"I know you would, my love, but just being with you is more than I could ever hope for," she replied.

"If you want, then we can wait until a time when your family can be with us presents itself," he suggested.

"That's very sweet of you, Ani, but I want to marry you more than anything. I would love for my family to be there...but it's just not possible. I don't want to wait what could be a lifetime to become your wife," she replied. He smiled.

"We'll get married whenever and wherever you want," he said.

"This is a beautiful place. Do you think we could return here after your training on Jabiim and get married then?" she asked. He smiled.

"I think that sounds perfect. I'm sure planning our wedding will keep you, Breha, and Beru quite busy for the next two months also," he replied. She hugged him tightly.

"It's going to perfect. We'll get married at sunset and Bail will walk me down the aisle. Oh, there's so much to do!" she exclaimed, as she sat up. He pulled her back down.

"You can start with all the technicalities tomorrow, angel. You're all mine tonight," he said, as he brought his lips to her neck. Padme's eyes drifted closed, as she lost herself in him.

"Oh I am yours...always. But that doesn't mean I won't make you work for it," Padme replied playfully, as she shot up and started running through the meadow. Anakin started chasing her and she yelped in excitement, as he was hot on her heels. He quickly caught her and they went tumbling into the grass, engaging in a passionate romp, as they rolled in the grass together.

"Do you surrender?" he asked.

"Never..." she panted breathlessly. He captured her lips in his own, as his hands slid up her dress and to her slender hips. Padme moaned, as he did this and her whole body trembled with passion.

"I love you..." she panted, as he kissed her all over.

"Then you do surrender," he replied playfully.

"I see stars every time your lips touch me...how could I not?" she said. He smiled and kissed her tenderly, as they stood up. Padme cuddled close to his side, as they walked toward the house. He smiled at her and swept her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, as he picked up their blanket and headed for the house.

* * *

Paul finished his wine.

"I should be going. Thank you for having me for dinner. I'm so glad to see you again, Tahl," he said, as he set the glass down.

"You're welcome. We'll talk again tomorrow," Tahl said, as they looked out the window. Tahl smiled, as she saw her son and Padme, happily together in each other's arms.

"They seem very much in love," Paul mentioned.

"They are. Padme is everything to him," Tahl replied.

"Like Anakin's father was everything to you," Paul added. Tahl nodded.

"Yes, but things will be different for them. Love will protect them both from the evils that wish to tear them apart," Tahl said confidently.

"I hope you're right. I would hate to see tragedy strike them, as it struck you," Paul said.

"My son is happy and I will make sure nothing can hurt either of them," Tahl replied.

"I'm sure you are right. Anakin seems like a wonderful young man. I only hope I can get to know him better. I see so much of you in him," Paul said.

"Thank you Paul. I'll see you tomorrow," Tahl said, as she showed him out.

"Good evening to you both," Paul said, as Anakin and Padme reached the porch.

"Good night, Mr. Delmar," Padme replied, as Anakin set her on her feet.

"Oh please sweetheart, you can just call me Paul. I bid you both goodnight," Paul said, as he was very aware of Anakin's penetrating stare. He smiled and began walking toward his own house.

_"Don't worry, young one. You'll soon know the truth...that I am your father and not that masked twit. You and Tahl will both belong to me...and if you're a good boy, I just might let you keep your princess..." _the voice hissed inside of Paul, who was momentarily a prisoner in his own mind, as the parasite inside of him took over again. Ever so slowly, Plageuis would take over this body and erode away the person he was, until the great Darth Plageuis would be all that was left. He would be reborn and this time, he would claim what belonged to him...


	23. Dark Shadow and Love's Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 23! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 23: Dark Shadow and Love's Strength

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly, as rain poured down on Ragnos IV. It pelted on the bedroom window in the early dawn hours. Anakin was supposed to be training by now, but due to the storm, Quinlan had told him to go back to bed. But instead of sleep, he was very much lost in a haze of passion with his beautiful, sweet angel. Their lips dueled for control, as they slowly recovered from an amazing, intense bout of lovemaking. Padme smirked with satisfaction, as he released her lips. She lay cuddled atop his bare chest. She placed sensual kisses on his chest.

"What a way to wake up," she said, as she traced the lines of definition on his shredded torso.

"I praise this storm, because that was amazing," he said, still reeling from the passion's spell.

"Amazing huh?" she asked seductively, as she sat up and leaned over him. Padme smirked in satisfaction, as she got out of bed. She looked back into his lust glazed eyes.

"I'm going to run a hot bath. If you join me, then there is a very big possibility that we'll be making love again," she said, as she went to the fresher. Anakin leapt out of bed and followed her.

* * *

Paul sat in a chair by the fire in his small house. The person that appeared to be Paul was actually Plagueis at the moment. The Sith parasite was deep in thought, examining his current situation. His host was becoming weaker by the day. But this thin, physically weak doctor was putting up quite the fight. It did not matter to Plagueis though. He wasn't ready to take complete control yet. The boy and that fool, Vos, were already suspicious of him. Therefore, he needed a plan to ease their suspicions. It was only an added bonus that this plan would also gain him attention from Tahl. Once he put his plan into action, he would retreat into the recess of Paul's mind, so that the fear would be genuine. It was imperative that the fear was real for his plan to effectively work. He stepped to the window, observing the raging thunderstorm. He spotted a bolt of lightning and he raised his hand. Using the Force, he redirected its path, before stepping back. The lightning bolt struck the massive tree that shaded Paul's house. A large branch plummeted toward the house and caved the roof in. The house caught fire and it quickly began to spread...

* * *

Padme giggled, as they entered the kitchen an hour later, hand in hand.

"Well, good morning lovebirds. I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever come out of the bedroom," Quinlan teased. Padme blushed and Anakin smirked.

"Can you blame me?" Anakin asked, as he nuzzled Padme's neck. She giggled and turned in his arms, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh my God!" Tahl exclaimed, snapping everyone's attention to her. They hurried to the window and saw what she was seeing.

"That's Paul's house!" she cried.

"Looks like a branch collapsed on his roof. I'll go get him out, mom," Anakin said.

"Ani...be careful!" Padme called, as he ran out into the pouring rain.

"I'll go help him," Quinlan said, as he ran out after him.

* * *

Anakin kicked down the door and covered his face, as flames shot out around him. He leapt into the house, as he covered himself with his cloak. He looked around and saw Paul pinned beneath a ceiling beam. He knelt beside him and started trying to lift the beam. He summoned the Force around him and the beam began to lift. Anakin saw another beam barreling down toward him, but Quinlan stopped it and deflected it, before he helped Paul out from under the beam. They lifted the injured man and carried him out of the house. Just a few seconds later, the house collapsed to the ground.

"You...saved my life," Paul said, as they carried him back to Tahl's house.

"Paul, are you all right?" Tahl asked, as they laid him down on the sofa.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Padme said, as she went to find it.

"Thanks to your son and Mr. Vos, I think I'm going to be okay," he replied.

"Can you move your legs?" Tahl asked.

"Yes, I think they're fine. Just sore. The fact that I can feel the pain is a good sign," he replied.

"Well, you still have plenty of cuts and burns that we need to take care of," Padme said, as she returned with the first aid kit.

"Thank you sweetheart," Tahl said, as she began dressing his cuts and cleaning his minor burns.

"I don't know what happened. I was just sitting by the fire and having my morning caf. I guess this thunderstorm was more serious than I thought," he said.

"You're very lucky," Tahl replied.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to your son. I won't soon forget this, Anakin. I owe you my life. You as well, Mr. Vos," he said.

"I am just glad I could help," Anakin replied, as Padme's arms encircled his waist.

"He's something special, young lady. You hang on to that one," Paul told her. Padme smiled.

"Oh, I will, don't worry," she replied.

"You just take it easy and I'll get you something to eat," Tahl said, she put her hand up, before he could speak.

"Don't worry. Padme is doing the cooking. I've just sliced the fruit," she promised. Padme turned to Anakin and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"What you did was nothing short of amazing. Just when I think you can't amaze me more, you go and rescue a man you barely know from a burning house. You're a hero," she praised.

"It was the right thing to do. And if I am a hero, then it's because you've made me the man I am," Anakin replied, as he kissed her tenderly. She smiled and went into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

* * *

"That was a wonderful meal again, Padme," Paul said graciously.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Padme replied.

"Tahl, I was going to inquire about when you will be leaving?" Paul asked.

"We actually were planning to leave today. Have you decided to come with us?" she asked.

"I have nothing left here. If you'll still have me, then I would like to join you and make a fresh start," he said. Tahl smiled.

"You're welcome to join us and your skills will be welcomed by the Alliance," Tahl said.

"Thank you. I must say, it will be a pleasure to get to know all of you. Over the years, Tahl has shared the tragic story of the Jedi with me. Your father's murder was a terrible injustice, but I think he would be proud of the man you have become," Paul said. Anakin guessed that his mom had only told him that her husband was dead, rather than actually reveal that he had become Vader.

"Thank you. I hope that he is," Anakin replied.

"It must have been very difficult to be separated from your mother, as I know it brought her heartache everyday. I suspect Tatooine was not a kind planet to grow up on," Paul said.

"No...it was less than desirable you could say," Anakin replied.

"What about you Padme? Where is it that you hail from?" Paul asked curiously.

"I'm from Naboo," she answered.

"Ah, Naboo...a lovely planet. How did a woman of your young years become involved with the Rebellion, if you don't mind my asking?" he questioned.

"Not at all. I was Princess of Theed and exiled when I was labeled a rebel sympathizer. I was slated for execution, but my mother is the daughter of a very wealthy plantation owner. She paid them to reduce my sentence to exile. Then, I was taken in by the Royal family of Alderaan," Padme answered.

"Thank goodness your mother was able to do this," Paul said. Padme scoffed.

"My mother didn't do it out of the goodness of her heart. My father had to beg her to save me. She would have been satisfied to be rid of me. My father and I have been nothing but trouble for her. Daddy is a professor of history and philosophy, as well as a scholar. I followed in his footsteps. Our rebelliousness against the Empire's rule only stained her family's good name. My mother cares more about her family money and reputation than her much younger, unruly husband and his equally as unruly daughter. My father comes from a long line of public servants. Mother tried to make a farmer out of him, but teaching is what Daddy loves to do. My older sister followed my mother's example to the letter and I became the bad daughter when I entered public service. Daddy was really proud of me, though. I miss him," Padme said, as Anakin squeezed her shoulder.

"He should be. And I must say that your mother should be too. It is a shame that her family fortune means more to her than you do," Paul said.

"Thank you. That's kind of you to say," Padme replied.

"Well, if we're going to leave, I'd say we better get the ship ready and loaded," Quinlan said. They agreed and went about doing so.

* * *

"Hey...are you okay?" Anakin asked, as Padme neatly packed their clothes and other items into their travel cases.

"I'm fine. I just get a little misty eyed when I think about Daddy. I really miss him," Padme said. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You know you just have to say the word and I'll be on my way to Naboo to get him," Anakin told her. She turned in his arms.

"I know and I'm honored that you would take such a risk for me, but I can't bare the thought of losing you if something went wrong. As long as I have you, I'll be fine. I promise," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you. I would do anything for you...anything you ever asked of me," he said.

"Then I ask you to love me forever. I ask to be your wife and I ask for you to promise to hold me in your strong arms for the rest of our lives," Padme replied.

"Consider it done," he said, with a smile, as their lips met again, with sweet, tender passion.

"Come on. The ship is ready," he said, as they closed their travel cases and prepared to leave.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Beru waited anxiously next to Ben, as Padme's ship slowly docked in the landing bay. She had missed her baby brother terribly and Padme too, even though she had only been gone a week. They had expected them back three days ago and were very worried. But when Anakin had called this morning, they had all been so relieved. He told them about the altercation with Vader on Dantooine and that they had hidden on an unknown planet for a few days until it was safe to return to the base. She smiled, as Anakin came down the ramp with Padme. He smiled and greeted her with a big hug. Padme hugged Bail and Breha as well.

"I've missed you, baby brother," she said.

"I've missed you too, Ru," Anakin said, as he acknowledged Ben with a nod.

"It's good to see you too, Ben. I'm glad to see that you've been taking good care of my sister," Anakin said.

"I'm sorry your time with Anakin was interrupted to horribly," Breha said, as she pulled back from hugging Padme, who smiled.

"Oh, Ani and I made good use of our time. He even found the time to give me this," Padme gushed, as she held up her hand. Beru and Breha both gasped, as they saw the ring.

"Is that..." Breha began.

"An engagement ring?" Beru finished. Anakin smiled.

"That's exactly what that is," he replied. Beru and Breha squealed in delight, as they hugged Padme tightly. Bail shook hands with Anakin, as Quinlan and Tahl approached, with Paul behind them.

"It's been a long time, Master Dooku," Quinlan said, with a bow.

"Too long, Quin. It's nice to have you join us," Dooku replied.

"Yeah, well, these Skywalkers grow on you. What can I say?" Quinlan shrugged, as he put his arm around Tahl. She smiled at him and this did not go unnoticed by Paul.

"And who is this?" Dooku asked.

"Master, this is my good friend from Ragnos IV. He is a gifted doctor and surgeon," Tahl introduced.

"I'm Bail Organa, the leader of the Alliance. We welcome you and you as well, Master Vos. I will have rooms prepared for you. In the morning, I will have our chief medical officer escort you to the med ward where you'll be introduced to your duties. And I hope you'll all join us this evening in the dining hall, because Breha and I are going to throw an impromptu engagement celebration in Anakin and Padme's honor," Bail said. Anakin and Padme smiled at him in surprise, before they took their things to their quarters.

* * *

"Can you believe it? My baby brother is getting married," Beru said, as she fixed her hair in front of her vanity.

"Yes. Force help us all," Ben joked. She smacked his arm.

"I'm kidding," he promised, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so happy for them," she said. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Our time will come," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"I love you Beru and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me," he replied.

"You're mine and you're not going anywhere," Beru said, as he helped her zip her blue shimmer silk dress. They joined hands and left for the evening's special dinner.

* * *

Anakin and Padme walked into the dining hall, arm in arm that evening. Music wafted in the air and the room had been decorated especially for them, including a banner saying "Congratulations," with their names on it.

"Wow...can you believe they put all this together for us?" she asked, amazed by all they had done in such a short time.

"You're our Princess. You getting married is a pretty big deal," he replied.

"And you're our hero, the very reason we're all still here," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was breathtaking in her shimmering gold gown. He admired the way it hugged her body perfectly and how the v neck collar and daring slits up the sides enticed him. He was always so amazed by the way she fit so perfectly in his arms.

"You're so beautiful. I am the luckiest man in the galaxy," he said.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself, Jedi. I see the way all the other girls are looking at you. They wish they could be me," Padme replied.

"They all pale in comparison to you," he replied, as he took her in his arms. He drew her lips to his in a loving kiss of timeless passion. Their love was so powerful and so evident between them, that it was impossible not to see how madly in love they were.

"Well, getting an early start on the honeymoon, I see," Ben teased, as he and Beru entered the dining hall. Anakin smiled, as he held Padme close.

"Wouldn't you?" Anakin asked, with a smirk. Ben looked at Beru.

"Most definitely," he replied, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The dance floor cleared and the lights dimmed, as Bail motioned to them.

"I think that's our cue. May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked, as he held his hand out.

"You may, handsome Knight," she replied, as she put her hand in his, as he led her to the dance floor. He swept her into his arms, as they began to slowly sway to the music. There were many people gathered around the dance floor, watching them, but as they became lost in each other's eyes, they could see only one another. Anakin twirled her and then spun her back into his arms, so that he was pressed up against her back. They swayed like that for some time and Padme trembled, as she felt his lips on her neck, placing sweet, sensual kisses. After several moments, he twirled her again and swept her back into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. They were so entranced by each other that they barely knew when the music had stopped. Their trance was broken when Bail began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for joining us tonight. As you know, we have come together this evening to celebrate Princess Padme's engagement to Commander Skywalker. Let's dine and drink together in their honor, for never has there been two people who belong together more or whose love is powerful enough to save this galaxy," Bail said, as he toasted them. Anakin led Padme to their table, as the meal was served. About half way into the meal, Quinlan noticed that Tahl had barely touched her dinner.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hmm...oh, I'm fine," she replied.

"You've hardly eaten anything," he replied.

"I was just thinking. Ani is all grown up. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him and Padme is a wonderful woman. I just..." she said, before stopping.

"You just wish you hadn't missed his entire childhood," Quinlan finished. She nodded.

"That's understandable. But think of all the years you still have with him," Paul interjected. Quinlan didn't remember inviting him into the conversation.

"He's right. Cheer up. How about a dance?" he asked, as he held out his hand. She smiled.

"I'd love to," she replied. Paul glared at Quinlan, as he led her to the dance floor.

"You're getting in my way, Jedi," he growled under his breath. He got up and used his cane to walk, since his legs were still sore from the accident. Unbeknownst to him, Yan carefully watched him, as he exited the dining hall.

* * *

Padme giggled, as Anakin fed her another bite of cake.

"This is really wonderful," she said, referring to the party, as she sipped at her wine.

"It is. But then every moment I spend with you is amazing," he stated.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, as they continued to enjoy each other's company...

_One week later..._

Padme hugged him tightly, as tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks.

"Don't cry angel. Just think...when I return, we'll be getting married," he said. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I know...and I can't wait. I'm just going to miss you so much," she cried.

"I know. Being away from you is unbearable. But we both know why we have to do this," he said. She nodded.

"Not a moment will pass by that I don't think about you," she said.

"I know. It's the same for me. And every night in our dreams, we'll be together," he replied.

"I love you. Take care of yourself and be safe," she said.

"I will. I'll do anything I must to get back to you," he replied. Their lips met with feverish passion for several long moments. They parted sorrowfully, as Anakin followed his mother up the ramp of the ship. Padme watched for the second time, as he was carried away from her. Beru and Breha gathered around her to comfort her, but Padme remained strong for her beloved Anakin...

_In the next chapter, Anakin's training with Luminara Unduli begins. And he finds, much to his chagrin, that Luminara's ways are very different from his mother's and Quinlan's teachings. Meanwhile, back on Hoth, Padme receives a piece of very disturbing news from Naboo, by the way of Mr. Andrews..._


	24. Padme's Plight

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 24! Thanks for all the amazing reviews as always. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 24: Padme's Plight

King Lago sat in his luxurious, comfortable throne, as he sipped at his fine, Nabooan red wine. In his short reign so far as King of Naboo, Ian had pleased the Emperor with his strict rule. In his short time in power, he had executed fifty-six suspected Rebels or sympathizers. He had no tolerance for traitors, but one was being arrested right now that would be of significant use to him. He was the means of capturing a desire he had harbored for years. Moff Panaka led the way, as two Storm Troopers dragged a shackled man along. Panaka dropped to one knee, as did the Troopers, also forcing their prisoner to his knees. Ian smirked at the man, as he held his chin high. He had thick, wavy chocolate hair and warm brown eyes. He looked younger than he probably was, as the wrinkles by his eyes and the subtle, tell tale strands of silver were the only evidence that he was likely somewhere in his forties, rather than thirties as he looked. He had a compact, yet muscular build for his five foot nine inch frame.

"Professor Naberrie...so nice to see you again," Ian goaded. Ruwee smirked.

"Ian...always a pleasure," he lied.

"Your soldiers made quite a mess of my study. I assume they found whatever it is they were looking for," Ruwee replied, disdain in his voice.

"Oh yes...a plethora of illegal documents and texts that were long ago banned by the Emperor. You do realize the consequences of possessing such parchment," Ian replied.

"Quite," he replied.

"But I'm offered to make you a deal..." Ian said, as Panaka handed him something that Ruwee could not see. Ian's eyes glinted with lust, as he stared at the holo, before turning for Ruwee to see. It was a picture of his daughter, the last holo he had of her, before she had been exiled. Ruwee's blood ran cold and the smirk disappeared from his face.

"She is exquisite. I bet she's even more beautiful than ever, being that she's a grown woman now," Ian said.

"You...you get your hands off that!" Ruwee yelled. Panaka drew his fist back and belted Ruwee across the mouth.

"When she finds out that you've been sentenced to die for treason, she'll come running home. And when she does, I'll offer your life in exchange for her hand. I daresay she will do just about anything for her dear daddy," Ian said.

"You evil monster...you leave my Padme alone!" Ruwee cried. This earned him another punch on the side of the face, but he didn't care.

"Be good Naberrie...and I just may let you walk her down the aisle, so you can have a mere moment with her, before she becomes mine," Ian sneered.

"Nooo!" Ruwee screamed, as the Troopers held him back. Panaka shoved his fist into Ruwee's abdomen and then beat him with several strikes to the back.

"Take him to a cell...and make sure word of his arrest and sentence spread over the Holonet like wildfire," Ian ordered. The Storm Troopers and Panaka dragged Ruwee away to the cellblock...

* * *

He was five weeks into his training with Luminara Unduli and so far, he was less than impressed with her methods. He was forever under her scrutiny and that of her padawan, Barriss Offee, whom Luminara had saved from the Temple as an infant. Tahl was running interference with Luminara's methods and the two were clashing. Anakin would have thought since Luminara raised Barriss from the time she was an infant that they would have more of a mother/daughter relationship. But it was not that way at all. Luminara was very fond of business, but it was clear that their relationship was strictly that of a Master/Padawan. Anakin had not been with his mother for more than a few months, but she had made it very clear to him that he was her son first and a padawan second. Anakin sorely missed the teachings of Master Quinlan and Master Yan. They were face-paced, intense, and he always learned something new in every one. Luminara favored a lot of meditation sessions. His thoughts would immediately focus on Padme during them to relax him, but Luminara made his thoughts hers by invading those private thoughts through meditation. She constantly chided him on his attachment to Padme and after five weeks, Anakin had grown very tired of it. As his saber clashed with Barriss' in spar, he relied on his physical strength to turn her saber to the side. She tried using her Force enhanced strength to push against him, but he countered it with his own use of the Force. He pushed her back and whipped his saber around, sinking deeply into his own signature fighting style that he had been carefully developing on his own. It was a unique, aggressive style that did not please Luminara in the slightest. Anakin launched a complicated series of strokes, thrusts, and parries. Barriss was left shadowboxing by the young, skilled warrior. He spun his blade rapidly like a pinwheel, as he brought it up and finally down on hers. Her blade sparked and disarmed, leaving him standing with his blade in capture position. She surrendered and stepped back.

"You are a very skilled warrior, Anakin. There is no doubt about that. But your aggression still troubles me. Should you lose yourself to it during battle, the consequences for us all would be severe. You must be wary of the dark side," she warned.

"I am Master...more so than you think. I've seen what it has done to my father and I refuse to let the same happen to me," he replied.

"And how do you plan to protect yourself from the darkness?" she questioned.

"Love...of course," Anakin answered simply. It might have sounded like a corny answer to some, but for Anakin, it was a simple truth.

"Yes...love. A powerful emotion. Tell me, what would happen to you if the woman you loved was killed...or she fell ill with an incurable illness? It happens every day," Luminara said.

"I will let no harm come to her. And if the unspeakable happens and Padme were to become ill, I would not leave her side and I would join her in death soon after," Anakin replied.

"You will kill yourself to be with her?" Luminara asked.

"I wouldn't have to. She's my soul mate. I can't live without her and I mean that in the truest sense," Anakin replied.

"So you say," Luminara said skeptically.

"Love is not the terrible thing you make it out to be," he replied.

"Love turned your father to the dark side," Luminara shot back.

"No...Palpatine's manipulations did that! You will stop brow beating my son for his father's mistakes!" Tahl interjected.

"I just fear that he will follow in his footsteps. For five weeks, I've seen him spar with aggression," Luminara said.

"With all due respect Master, I've fought Vader and an aggressive fighting style is needed just to keep up with him. Master Quinlan had no qualms teaching me to channel my aggressions into a positive manner. He said that Master Windu teaches much of the same. I'm sorry to say this, but if I were to use the style you want me to, I wouldn't stand a chance against Vader," Anakin replied.

"So insubordinate, just like your mother. We will conference later with Master Yoda. I cannot tolerate such rebelliousness. Master Yoda will not be pleased with the results of your training," Luminara said calmly, as she trekked back toward her tent.

"Come Barriss..." she called. The girl followed obediently. Anakin sighed deeply.

"She's never going to accept me for who I am. Why are we even here?" he asked.

"Patience sweetheart. If tonight's conversation goes the way I think it will, then we'll leave and return to Hoth in the morning," Tahl replied.

"I want to go home to Padme, but I feel that if I do, everyone will look at me as though I failed," he said.

"Nonsense. Some Masters and padawans are just not compatible with each other. It is not a failure on your part. If anything, it's a failure on Luminara's part for being unable to accept you and accept change. I'm going to use the comm to contact Master Yan. I'm sure Artoo has a message waiting for you from a very special young lady," Tahl said with a smile. Anakin nodded and smiled back, as he sat down by the fire. Artoo chirped excitedly and he began playing a hologram. Padme's beautiful image appeared before him.

_"Hi sweetheart. I know I recorded a message just a couple days ago, but Artoo told me that things aren't really going very well for you. I'm just sorry that Master Unduli isn't as open minded as Master Vos. It's sad that she can't see what an amazing person you are," _

Anakin smiled.

"Looking out for me, are you buddy?" he asked. Artoo whirled in response.

_"I miss you so much, but I've kept busy, especially with wedding plans. I'm even trying on my dress today. I worry about you endlessly though. The nights are the hardest, as I'm sure you know. I can't wait to be in your arms again. You're a wonderful person Ani and I want you to be proud of who you are, despite what some might think. I love you just the way you are, so don't change a thing. I'm counting the days until you come back to me, my love. I love you...more than anything, always and forever..._

Anakin's heart ached for her, as the hologram faded away.

"Thanks Artoo. I really needed that," he replied, as he patted the droid on his domed head.

"I may be coming back to you sooner than we hoped, my angel," he whispered to himself as he stood up. He shed his cloak and shirt.

"Tell mom I went for a run down on the river bank when she comes back," Anakin instructed the faithful little droid. Artoo whirred affirmatively, as he watched his Master leave in a sprint.

* * *

Padme gazed at her appearance in the mirror. The dress was beautiful and it fit perfectly. It had a scoop neck collar and iridescent butterfly sleeves. The bodice hugged her body perfectly and shimmered in the light. The skirt was full, yet slim, as it touched the floor. It had a beautiful beaded design woven into the shimmer silk. She took a deep breath and exited the fresher to show the waiting party. Both Beru and Breha gasped, as they saw her. Padme twirled for them and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"You look amazing. My baby brother is going to faint when he sees you," Beru said.

"She's right honey. You look so beautiful," Breha added.

"It is a beautiful dress, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, but the person wearing it makes it all the more radiant," Breha replied, making Padme blush.

"Well, go on and change, so we can give you your gifts," Breha said.

"Gifts?" she asked.

"Well yes, this is your bridal shower, after all, even if it is just the three of us," Breha said. Padme smiled and went to change. She returned soon in comfortable clothes, as she sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, first thing is first and that's gifts," Beru said, as she handed Padme a pretty decorated box. Padme opened it and pulled out a recipe book. She looked inside to find all kinds of recipes.

"That book has all of Ani's favorites, plus many of the ones the chefs use. We thought it would come in handy, being that you have to feed Anakin," Beru said.

"This is wonderful. Keeping Ani fed is a real challenge," she replied, as she took another thing out of the box.

"Beru...where did you get Bandomeerian chocolate? This stuff is so rare," she asked in astonishment.

"I persuaded Ben to get it for me, since he knows how," she replied.

"Persuaded, huh?" she teased.

"Eat your chocolate," Beru replied, changing the subject. Padme smiled and bit into a piece of the rich, gourmet chocolate.

"Mmm...ohhh...that is so good," Padme said, as she munched on the sweet treat.

"Better than sex?" Breha teased. Padme looked at her slyly.

"Well...it's very good. But so is sex with Anakin," she replied. The other two women giggled, as Breha handed her another box.

"We thought so. Since you and Anakin have such a very...active love life, we thought something for your wedding night was in order," Breha said. Padme looked at her in disbelief.

"Go on...open it. It's as much for you as it is for Anakin," Breha replied.

"You enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?" Padme asked, as she opened the box.

"You bet I do," she replied. Padme pulled out the slinky piece of black lingerie. There was barely anything to it and she blushed furiously.

"Tell Anakin he can thank us later," Breha said, making Padme giggle. Oh, the fun she was going to have with her beloved on their wedding night.

"Thank you. Ani will love it," she replied.

"That's not all. This is from Bail and I both," Breha said, as she handed Padme a small case.

"Oh Breha, you shouldn't have," Padme said.

"Nonsense. You're like our daughter...now open it," Breha urged. Padme opened the small, hinged case and gazed at a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket inside, adorned with a sapphire and an amethyst gem.

"Oh...it's gorgeous," she gasped.

"Open it," Breha urged. She did so and gasped, as tears came to her eyes. Inside was a tiny holo of her and Anakin together. It was her favorite holo of them, taken not long after they had arrived on Hoth.

"Oh Breha, thank you...it's beautiful," Padme sniffed, as she hugged her tightly.

"Seeing you happy is enough thanks for us both," Bail said, as he entered. Padme stood up and went to hug him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said. Padme hugged him tightly.

"Not at all. Will you put it on me?" she asked. He smiled, as she turned. He put it around her neck and fastened it. He put his hands on her shoulders and sighed deeply, as if something was troubling him.

"Darling...is something wrong?" Breha asked.

"I'm afraid I just heard some terrible news from Naboo. I only wish that I didn't have to be the one to tell you," Bail said. Padme's heart clenched at the mention of her beloved home planet.

"What's happened on Naboo?" she asked. Bail sighed and held her hands in his own, not even sure he could say the words.

"Bail...please tell me," Padme pleaded.

"Padme...your father was arrested. He's being charged with treason and is scheduled to be executed...in three days," Bail said, a pained expression on his face.

"No...no...they can't! NOOOO!" Padme cried, as she collapsed in his arms. Bail and Breha held her, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"We're so sorry Padme..." Breha whispered, as she rocked the crying young woman.

"Not Daddy...please not Daddy..." she sobbed.

"I...I have to go to him...I have to save him..." Padme cried.

"Sweetheart...you can't go to Naboo. I've already sent a delegate to plead his case to the King in hopes of getting his sentence downgraded to exile," Bail said.

"Ian is evil...he won't do it. He hates my father," Padme cried.

"We must have faith, sweetheart. You know the minute that you step on Naboo that they will kill you. We can't allow that to happen and you know that your father certainly wouldn't want that," Breha reasoned. Padme nodded in agreement.

"You're right...I just need to be alone for a little while," Padme said, as she retreated to her bedroom. She collapsed to the bed, sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Oh my...Miss Padme...is there something I can do for you?" Threepio asked. Padme looked up at his glowing orange eyes.

"Yes...you can Threepio. I need to send a urgent message to Artoo. Instruct him to get it to Anakin immediately," Padme said, as she stood up and started wiping her tears away.

"Of course Miss Padme. I'm ready to record whenever you are," he replied. Padme took a deep breath and steeled herself against the storming emotions inside her.

"I can't let you die Daddy. If anyone can help me save you...it's my Anakin," she whispered, as she looked at Threepio.

"I'm ready," she stated.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down Anakin by the time he arrived back at camp. It was dark now and the three women were sitting around the fire. Tahl tossed him a towel and he dried off.

"If you're ready young one, we'll contact Master Yoda now," Luminara said. Anakin nodded. He really didn't care what either of them had to say. He just wanted to train to get stronger. He wanted to defeat the Empire and makes their lives better. He wanted to take Padme home to Naboo, because he knew how happy it would make her. And destroying the Empire was the only way to do that. Just as they started to head for Luminara's tent, Artoo let out a shrill cry.

"What is it Artoo?" he asked, as he plucked the translator from his belt.

"What's he saying?" Tahl asked.

"He says he has an urgent message from Padme," Anakin replied, as her hologram appeared. Anakin could see right away that something was terribly wrong, for her face was stained with tears.

_"Oh Ani...I'm so sorry to come to you with this, but I'm leaving for Naboo as soon as I can get away without anyone noticing. They have arrested my father...and they're going to execute him in three days. I know how dangerous it is for me to go there, but I can't let them kill my father. I have to try and save him. And I know I shouldn't disrupt your training, but...oh Anakin, I need you! I know I shouldn't ask you to come...but I don't know if I can save him without your help. I love you Ani...and I'll see you soon," _

"Padme..." he uttered, as his heart ached for his angel.

"Mom...we have to go. We have to go now," Anakin said. Tahl nodded.

"Artoo...get the ship ready," Tahl ordered.

"What's this? You can't leave now. You're in the middle of your training, which I must say is no where near complete," Luminara said.

"Padme is in danger! I'm sorry Master Unduli, but I have to go!" Anakin exclaimed, as he grabbed his shirt. Luminara resolved herself from the situation.

"If you leave, young one, then don't bother returning," she said. Anakin looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't worry Master, I won't come back where I'm not wanted," he spat, as he followed Artoo to the ship.

"Please tell me you're not going to allow this girl to disrupt his training like this?" Luminara questioned Tahl.

"This girl is the woman my son loves. She is soon to be my daughter and I will not let evil take her away from him, like evil took my Qui-Gon from me," Tahl said, as she followed her son. Just a few minutes later, the ship left Jabiim...

* * *

Padme slowly made her way into the docking bay. There weren't many around this time of day, as they were getting ready to close the base's landing hatch for the day. Padme needed to make it out in the next few minutes or she would be stuck until morning. She needed a fast ship, for Hoth was a good two days journey in a normal ship. Her eyes set on the Millennium Falcon. In that ship, her time would be cut in half. Now, if only she could convince Chewie to help her. It seemed that Ben had already left to find Beru for the evening. She tiptoed over to the Wookie and watched, as he turned to her. She was half his size, but while Chewie was intimidating to some, Padme knew he had a heart just a large as he was.

"Chewie...I need your help..." she pleaded, with tears in her eyes. He rawled sympathetically.

"My father has been arrested on Naboo and they're going to execute him. I need to get to Naboo and no one needs to know about it until we've left. Will you help me?" she asked. He shook his head and rawled.

_"It is much too dangerous, Princess,"_ Chewie said.

"I know it's dangerous, but I've already contacted Anakin. He'll be meeting me on Naboo...so I need a fast ship or I might not make it in time to save my father. Please Chewie...please help me..." she cried.

_"Ben will be very angry with us both,"_ Chewie warned.

"I know...and you can blame the whole thing on me. I just...I can't let them kill my father...he's my family," she said. Now that was a word that Chewie understood and could truly sympathize with, since much of his family was killed during the Clone Wars. He rawled regrettably and motioned for her to board the ship. Padme smiled and gave him a big hug, before she ascended the ramp. Chewie shook his head, knowing Ben was going to strangle him for this. He shrugged and followed her up the ramp. A few minutes later, without warning or take off clearance, the Millennium Falcon sailed out of the hanger bay and into the vastness of space...


	25. The Trap is Sprung

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 24! Thanks for all the amazing reviews as always. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 25: The Trap is Sprung

Ben came barreling into the docking bay with Beru running behind him. Bail, Breha, Quinlan, and Yan were also behind them.

"What in blazes do you mean my ship is missing?" Ben exclaimed, as Jagged stood waiting for them, along with a young Lieutenant.

"Calm down Kenobi," Jagged warned.

"Jagged...is Padme really gone?" Breha feared.

"I don't care about that spoiled little princess. She stole my ship!" Ben ranted.

"Ben, calm down. Padme was distraught about her father," Beru reminded.

"Lt. Vance, why don't you explain to us what you know," Bail said calmly.

"I saw Princess Padme in here earlier. She was crying and talking to the Wookie. Next thing I know, they walk up the ramp of the ship. I turn my back for a minute and then I suddenly hear the engines start. Then the ship went blasting out of here in a hurry. But I found this. I think the Princess left it behind for all of you," Vance said, as he handed it to Bail. He slipped the disk into the nearest console and Padme's hologram appeared before them. Her face was stained with tears and Bail knew she had gone and done something rash.

"I'm sorry. I know you're probably all worried about me, but I had to go. I can't let them kill my father. But I'll be okay. I've already contacted Ani and he's on his way to meet me on Naboo. Chewie agreed to help me, because I needed a fast ship. I'm sorry Ben, but my father needs me. I promise we'll be back and I'll bring your ship to you as well. I'm sorry to cause so much worry, but I'll be okay, I promise. I'll see you all soon," Padme said, as the recording faded.

"Oh, poor Padme," Beru said.

"She still shouldn't have stolen my ship...but if Chewie felt that she needed his help, then I suppose I won't kill her when she returns," Ben replied. Beru smiled.

"They'll be fine and they'll bring the ship back in one piece, I'm sure," Beru said.

"They better, but I still think we should go after them," Ben said.

"I sense that this whole thing may be a trap for them both. Perhaps it would be best if you did. Consider this your first test on your road to becoming a Jedi Knight. Vader must not capture Anakin," Yan said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll leave right away. But I'll need a ship that's at least almost as fast as the Falcon," Ben said. Jagged tossed him a ignition key.

"Anakin made some modifications to his X-Wing. It's one fast ship and it seats two," Jagged said. Ben nodded.

"I'm not so sure you should come," he said to Beru.

"No way, you're not leaving me behind on this one and no arguments," Beru refuted.

"All right, let's go," he said, as he led her to Anakin's X-Wing. There was no time to lose.

* * *

For the first time in the thirteen years, Padme laid eyes on her home planet. Naboo was the lush, blue/green jewel of the mid rim. But coming home was not a happy occasion. Her father was facing execution and so would she if she were to be captured. But she pushed that possibility out of her mind. Anakin would be here soon and he would make everything right.

"Take us in Chewie. If you stay to this side of the planet, we should be able to land in the countryside unnoticed," Padme said. Chewie nodded, as he slowly began the ship's descent.

* * *

Tahl watched her son wear a hole in the floor, as he paced back and forth in the cockpit.

"Sweetheart, I know you're worried, but you must stop pacing," Tahl said.

"I'm sorry mom...I just wish this shuttle wasn't so slow. Padme's probably already there. She would have taken the fastest ship she could get. She's in danger...I feel it," he fretted. Tahl took his hands and made him sit down.

"You're driving yourself crazy with this. Quiet your mind and let the Force fill you up. We'll make it in time," Tahl promised. Anakin nodded and tried to do as she instructed.

_"I'm coming Padme...just hold on,"_ he said silently to himself.

* * *

The Naboo countryside was as beautiful and peaceful as she remembered it being. She had dressed in a white battle jumpsuit with silver arm cuffs on each of her biceps. She had pulled her hair back into a tight twist and armed herself with a blaster, an ascension gun, and a vibro knife. Her ensemble was completed by a dark gray hooded cloak. Chewie rawled.

_"You shouldn't go alone,"_

"I know, but I'm going to have to sneak into Theed. I have my comlink and I need you to stay with the ship. I'll press the alert on my comm when I'm ready for you to come. In the meantime, keep sending out my signal, so Anakin will pick it up when he enters Naboo space," Padme instructed. Chewie rawled in reluctant agreement, as he watched her pull her hood up and begin trekking toward the city.

* * *

Panaka bowed before King Lago.

"She's here, your majesty. Shall we intercept her in Theed?" Panaka asked. Ian smirked and stroked his brownish colored beard.

"No...she'll go straight for her father and we'll surprise her then. Stand by for my orders," Ian said, as he rose from his throne. He was so very close to making the most beautiful woman he had ever seen his forever...

* * *

Anakin slowly brought them out of hyperspace, just above Naboo. Anakin immediately scanned for any signals or beacons.

"I've got something Ani. Code Angel One Bravo to Alpha White Knight," she said. Anakin smiled.

"That's our code," he said, as he locked onto the coordinates and took them in.

* * *

Padme gasped and ducked behind a barrel in an alleyway, as two Storm Troopers walked by on their routine patrol. Once they were gone, she slipped into the street again. The palace was before her. Now, all she had to do was find the back entrance, which happened to be close to the cell block. She moved quickly and with stealth through the streets.

"Look Ani...there's the Falcon," Tahl called, as they flew over the vast meadow.

"No wonder she got here so fast," Anakin said, as they saw Chewie waving to them. Anakin quickly landed the ship and he and Tahl sprinted down the ramp.

"Chewie...where's Padme?" he asked. He rawled and pointed toward Theed.

"You get going Ani. Chewie, I saw a tall building in Theed that overlooked the palace. I think it would be ideal for us to move the ship there," Tahl said. Chewie nodded in agreement.

"Be careful Anakin!" she called to her son, as he broke into a Force assisted run toward the city.

* * *

Padme snuck inside the back entrance of the palace and made her way downstairs into the bowels of the palace. She quietly hid each time a Storm Trooper or palace worker passed by, before she moved on. She no longer had an access code to the cell block door, so she patiently waited in hiding for it to open.

"Man, I'm glad that shift is over," one guard said.

"Yeah, there's nothing more boring than watching some prisoner filth rot in their cells," the other replied. Padme couldn't believe her luck! It was shift change, which meant she had a small window of opportunity to get in and out, before the next guards showed up. She slipped behind them and into the cell block, as the door shut. The walls were lined on both sides with cells. She strained to see in the dimly lit corridor and she nearly screamed her lungs out when a hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Come here pretty..." the old, ugly man snarled, as he ogled her. She drew her blaster and pointed it at him.

"Back off and keep quiet," she warned, as she continued her search. She strained to see in the cells, but the man she was looking for stood out to her the moment she saw him. Tears welled in her eyes, as she saw her father for the first time in thirteen years. Memories assaulted her subconscious like a tidal wave...

* * *

_Ruwee came in the door and set his briefcase down. His wife was entertaining her loyalist friends again, as well as her parents, none of whom Ruwee could stand. He hoped to slip upstairs unnoticed. But he would have no such luck. Jobal came in and closed the dining room doors behind her. _

_"It's about time you got home," Jobal huffed._

_"It's nice to see you too, darling," he replied sarcastically._

_"You have got to do something about your daughter," Jobal said. Ruwee rolled his eyes. _

_"She's just a little girl, Jo. You can't expect her to sit quietly for hours on end. She's full of energy. She is eight, after all," he said. _

_"Yes...and full of that garbage you teach your students. She was spouting your nonsense at dinner in front of my friends and parents. Father was so livid he almost put her over his knee," Jobal ranted. Ruwee's gaze darkened. _

_"He better not lay a hand on her," he warned. Jobal scoffed. _

_"She must be disciplined. A good lashing did me no harm and made me into the a well behaved young woman. Father thinks that if we send Padme to Sola's finishing school, they can mold her into a respectable young lady," Jobal said. _

_"I didn't want Sola going there, but you did it anyway. Not Padme. I'll not let that school fill her head with Imperial doctrine. Sola was bad enough...but not Padme," Ruwee refused. _

_"Well, you won't have a choice if Daddy decides to enroll her," Jobal said smugly. _

_"The hell I don't! She's my daughter," Ruwee growled. But Jobal ignored that fact._

_"Do me a favor and find her. She's hiding around here somewhere. She needs a bath and then put to bed. I'm entertaining and I don't have time to deal with her foolishness," Jobal spat, as she returned to her guests. When had things gone so wrong between them? They had met back at the University and fell in love when they were very young. Jobal was pregnant with Sola before they even graduated and he had married her, much to her parents dismay. But Jobal had been hoping she could change him to her way of thinking. But when Imperial Rule had overthrown the Republic, they only grew apart at a frightening rate. He and Jobal barely tolerated each other now and hadn't even slept in the same bed for over four years. Ruwee decided it was time to take action if he was going to save his little Padme from her mother's ideals. He had decided long ago that he would die before he would let Jobal's father crush Padme's spirit. He smiled, as he heard a rustle behind the plant._

_"Come here little one. You're not in trouble," Ruwee called. His tiny daughter peeked out from behind the plant. Ruwee knelt down and scooped his little pixie, as he liked to call her, up. _

_"Daddy...I don't want to go to that school. They said I'd never get to see you if I do," Padme sniffed. _

_"Shh...you're not going there, my precious girl. In fact, how would you like to go stay with Grandma Winama in Theed for a while?" he asked. Padme brightened. _

_"Really?" she asked. He nodded._

_"Yes, but we have to be really quiet, because it has to be a secret," he said, as he took her upstairs to pack a few of their things. Once they were finished, Ruwee carried Padme and one suitcase, before leaving the house that night..._

* * *

As they had sat in the air taxi on the way to Theed that night, Padme remembered falling asleep against her father's chest, as he told her a story. She had lived in the Theed ever since that day, though her mother's reach had proved to still be tough to escape, as she tried to meddle in their lives. Her parents were legally separated from that day on. And now, she had finally returned for her father. She would bring him back to the Alliance with her and he would no longer have to pretend to teach the Empire's version of everything. Her father's knowledge would be invaluable to the Alliance. Ruwee felt a pair of eyes on him and stood up.

"Who's there?" he called nervously. Padme stepped into the light and Ruwee's eyes widened.

"Daddy..." Padme squeaked, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Padme..." he said in disbelief. She stepped to the bars, as her father reached through and caressed her face. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as well. Padme capped a silencer on her blaster and blasted the lock. The cell door opened and Ruwee scooped her into a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Daddy," Padme sobbed.

"I've missed you too, pixie, more than you'll ever know," he said.

"Let me look at you," he said, as he pulled back.

"Look at you...you're so beautiful," he said in awe of his grown daughter. He suddenly remembered the impending danger toward her though.

"You shouldn't be here. This whole thing is a trap. We must be going," he said, as he ushered her toward the exit.

"A trap? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think he means me, Princess," Ian said, as he stood, blocking their way.

"Ian..." Padme spat, glaring at him.

"My, my...you have grown even more beautiful, my love. I will enjoy having you as my wife. Seize them!" Ian ordered. Padme shot two of the oncoming Storm Troopers, but more overwhelmed them and her weapon was seized.

"I'll never marry you!" Padme spat, as the Storm Troopers held her arms. Panaka put a blaster to Ruwee's head.

"You will or he dies," Ian threatened.

"No Padme...don't listen to him. You can't and won't marry this swine," Ruwee spat. Panaka elbowed Ruwee in the center of his back for his comment. Tears powered down Padme's face, as Panaka raised his blaster.

"No...don't hurt him!" Padme pleaded. Ian smirked.

"Deliver them upstairs to be prepared for the ceremony. You'll be my bride in just one short hour," Ian said, as he raised her chin and forced his lips onto hers. Padme pulled away in disgust.

"I'll enjoy bending you to my will tonight in our marriage bed," Ian hissed, as they were dragged upstairs.

_"Oh Ani...hurry..."_ she pleaded, as she sent him the silent message.

* * *

Anakin reached the palace courtyard and stopped to catch his breath.

_"Oh Ani...hurry..."_ he heard Padme call to him.

"Padme..." he said, as he ran toward the palace steps. He ignited his lightsaber and cut his way through every Storm Trooper and guard that got in his way. He felt an overwhelming dark presence, as he reached the top of the steps. Vader exhaled, making the familiar sound he always did when he breathed.

"Hello my son...we meet again," he said.

"I won't let you stop me from getting to Padme," Anakin replied. Vader ignited his crimson blade.

"Then by all means, let us see if you can get past me, though I'm sure you know that you are no match for me," Vader said. But Anakin was determined to reach his angel.

"We'll see," he retorted, as he swung his blade up and it collided violently with Vader's...

* * *

"Wow...so this is Naboo..." Beru said, as she sailed over the vast ocean.

"Yes, it is a rather beautiful place," Ben replied.

"I can see why she misses it so much," Beru said.

"There's the palace ahead," Ben replied.

"Ben look! It's your ship!" Beru called, as she pointed to the top of a building where the Falcon rested.

"And Chewie," he added, as he brought them in for a landing. Chewie rawled in excitement at seeing them.

"Chewie...where is everyone?" Ben asked. Chewie explained in his Wookie language. Something that was now like a second language to Ben after all these years.

"Anakin was headed for the palace, but was intercepted by Vader. Tahl went after him and she believes Padme was captured. She's still somewhere in the palace," Ben said.

"We need to go help them," Beru replied.

"No, I need you to stay with Chewie and the droids. Chewie, have Artoo wipe Anakin's X-Wing of all codes and coordinates. We're going to have to leave it behind. Once he's done, wait for my signal and then fly the Falcon to the palace as low to the ground as possible," Ben instructed, as he kissed Beru passionately, before running for the building's lift.

"You heard him Artoo. Get that databank wiped clean as quickly as you can," Beru said. Artoo whirled affirmatively.

* * *

Padme and Ruwee were shoved into the lavish guest quarters and the door was locked behind them. Ruwee hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this," he said.

"It's okay Daddy. I had to come for you...but I didn't come alone. Anakin is here and he'll come for me," Padme replied.

"Who is Anakin?" Ruwee asked. Padme smiled.

"He's the man I love. And he's a Jedi. He's not going to let Ian get away with this," Padme replied.

"I'm afraid that is not so," a woman's voice said. Padme and Ruwee turned.

"Mom..." Padme asked in disbelief.

"Sola..." Ruwee said, as his eldest daughter appeared from behind her mother.

"You're going to marry Ian and there will be no more arguments from you," Jobal said sternly.

"I should have known you were behind this, Jo. By letting Ian have Padme, you get to restore your precious family name," Ruwee spat.

"A name that you and this little rebel tramp destroyed!" Jobal screamed.

"So you've sold your own daughter out. I shouldn't be surprised," Ruwee spat.

"It doesn't matter what deals you've made, mother. Anakin is the man I love and the only man I will marry. He won't let Ian get away with this," Padme refuted.

"He won't have a choice. I've been told to tell you that Lord Vader has arrived to collect your Jedi lover. He won't be a problem for us," Jobal said.

"No..." Padme cried, as she ran to the window and clawed the lock.

"Stop this right now Padme!" Sola yelled, as two Imperial Officers entered, pointing their blasters at Ruwee.

"If you wish for him to live, then you'll follow the ladies' instructions," the Officer said sternly. Tears poured down Padme's cheeks, as her mother and sister led her to the bedroom to dress for the wedding. A spark of hope course through her, as she heard her beloved's voice call to her through the Force.

_"I'm coming Padme...just hang on..."_

* * *

_In the next chapter, Padme faces the full extent of her mother's scorn and her sister's jealousy. Meanwhile, Anakin fights his way to get to her, before she's forced to marry Ian..._


	26. Rescued By Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 26! Thanks for all the amazing reviews as always. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 26:Rescued By Love

It was difficult, but Padme refused to wince under her mother's icy stare. What came next, she should have expected, but she didn't. Her mother's hand connected with her cheek. It wasn't a light tap either. It was a hard slap, laced with her mother's malicious stare. It left a red mark on Padme's cheek, as her head jerked to the side from the force of the assault. Padme looked back at her, as tears stung her eyes.

"Do you have any idea the disgrace you've brought to this family?!" Jobal scolded.

"The only thing disgraceful here is your staunch loyalty to Imperial rule!" Padme retorted.

"Enough of your foolish nonsense! It's time for you to settle down and pay your dues. The family debts and deeds will be forgiven upon your marriage to Ian. Perhaps he can make you into a respectable young woman," Jobal spat, as she produced a white gown from the closet. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the one she had chosen for her wedding to Anakin.

"I'm not marrying that horrible man! He's old enough to be my father! I'm in love with Anakin and he is the only man I will give myself to," Padme replied sternly.

"We don't all get to marry the man we love. I didn't and neither will you," Sola responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Padme questioned.

"Like you care," Sola spat with a glare.

"Because of your arrest and exile, Darred broke off his engagement with Sola out of fear of being associated with our family. You ruined our lives and now you will begin to atone for it," Jobal said, as Sola grabbed Padme's arms. Padme fought them, but it did not stop them from undressing her. They forced her into the dress and tears poured down Padme's face, as her mother and sister proceeded to take her hair down. As they brushed it, they didn't bother to be gentle at all, making sure Padme felt every bit of pain they could manage to inflict.

"Stop your crying right now, or so help me, Padme, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Jobal threatened.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been tortured for standing up for what I believe in. Do what you want, mother, for you will never break me," Padme said, remaining defiant, as she stood up. Sola spotted something on Padme's finger and grabbed her hand.

"Well, well, what's this?" Sola asked, as she started pulling it off her little sister's finger.

"Nooo!" Padme cried, as Sola seized her ring.

"Very beautiful," Sola said, as she examined it.

"Give it back!" Padme demanded. But Sola refused and tried it on her own finger.

"Give it back...please!" Padme pleaded, as she was flooded with a new bout of tears. Jobal grabbed her by the arm, as they exited the bedroom. Padme ran to her father, as she sobbed against his shoulder. Ruwee hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. He glared at his estranged wife.

"How can you do this, Jo?" he asked, sorrow in his voice.

"If Padme doesn't marry Ian, he will order the executions of our entire family for your transgressions, as well as Padme's. You should be thanking me, because I'm saving our lives," Jobal replied. Ruwee continued to glare at her, as Panaka burst into the room.

"It's time. His majesty awaits your arrival," Panaka stated.

"No..." Padme cried.

"Bring your daughter or I'll take her myself. And I won't be so gentle with the little traitorous whore," Panaka spat. Slowly, Ruwee led Padme along, as two guards followed them with armed blasters.

* * *

Anakin and Tahl fought Vader in a heated battle. With a vicious swipe, he knocked Tahl away and sent her rolling down the stairs. She stopped herself and struggled painfully to her feet, as her son met his father's blade blow for blow.

"You are strong my son. Join me and I'll stop the wedding. You can slay that perverse King and take back your Princess. Then you will have begun your journey to the dark side with the woman you love by your side," Vader tempted.

"Thanks, but I think I'll do things my way," he replied, as sweat poured down his face.

"If you will not join me willingly, then I will be forced to turn you by much more unpleasant means. Save yourself the pain and join me!" Vader roared.

"Never!" Anakin shouted, as he kicked Vader in the chest. But Vader leapt up and lunged at the boy he had fathered, only to find himself sprawling down the palace steps, as Obi-Wan kicked him in the chest. He had come swinging down from the palace roof, giving him some powerful momentum.

"Ben...you came!" Anakin exclaimed in surprise.

"Go get your Princess, kid, so we can get out of here," Ben ordered.

"Go Ani...we'll take care of this," Tahl said, as he recovered. Anakin sprinted into the palace, saber blazing and ready to cut down anyone in his way.

"You'll pay for that, Kenobi," Vader growled.

"So, you recognize me. Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" Obi-Wan quipped, as battle erupted between the three of them.

* * *

Ian stood before a Holy man, as Padme arrived with her father's arm around her. Jobal and Sola flanked them, as they turned to Padme and Ruwee.

"Stop your crying right now," Jobal scolded, embarrassed by her daughter's display.

"Leave her alone," Ruwee snapped.

"Poor little Padme. Everyone is so mean to her. The poor beautiful little princess is being forced to marry the rich, powerful King," Sola said sarcastically.

"If only some women could be so lucky," she added.

"Sola, she's your sister," Ruwee pleaded with her.

"Oh believe me, I know. I've lived in her shadow since the day she was born. I might as well not even exist to you," Sola spat.

"Sola, you know that's not true. I love you," Ruwee said.

"But not as much as you love your little pixie. You know, when Ian first came to us, mother offered my hand to him. I would have been ecstatic to marry such a powerful man...but he didn't want me," Sola said, glaring at her little sister.

"He wanted...how did he put it?" she pretended to recall.

"Oh yes, the pretty one. He wanted you...the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. You. It's always about you. As far as I'm concerned, you're getting exactly what you deserve, baby sister," Sola spat, as she and Jobal took their places on each side at the altar. Ian motioned for the music to begin, as the two guards behind them force them to begin walking down the aisle. Ian smirked smugly, as they arrived at the altar.

"I've waited years for this day," Ian said, as he grabbed her arms and shoved Ruwee back. Panaka put a gun to his back and held him in place. Padme looked away, as Ian caressed her cheek. He repulsed her. He wasn't completely unfortunate looking, but he wasn't Anakin by any stretch of the imagination. He wasn't very tall, about five foot six perhaps, with green eyes and light brown hair. He sported a mustache and a beard and had gone quite pudgy in the middle over the years. And worst of all, he was an evil man, with a limitless thirst for power.

"You may begin the ceremony. Marry us quickly, because I am very anxious to get to my wedding night," he leered. Padme struggled against his grip, as they faced the holy man.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy matrimony. Who is it that gives this woman away?" the Holy man asked.

"I most certainly do not," Ruwee spat. Panaka embedded his elbow into Ruwee's back, causing him to fall forward.

"Daddy!" Padme cried, but Ian pulled her back to face the Holy man.

"Ignore him and get on with it," Ian ordered.

"Yes...well, do you, King Ian Lago of the Naboo take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife," he asked.

"I most certainly do," Ian replied.

"And do you, Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"No...never!" Padme spat. Ian clamped his hand over her mouth.

"She doesn't have a choice. I'm the King and I order you to marry us!" Ian said. The Holy man reluctantly.

"Well, then if anyone objects to this union, may they speak now or forever hold their peace," the Holy man said.

"Just get on with it! I am the King and she is going to be my wife. Now marry us!" Ian shouted.

"No...don't, because I most certainly object!" Anakin called, as he arrived in a sprint.

"Anakin!" Padme called in relief. Several Storm Troopers advanced on him, as blaster fire came his way. He raised his blade and blocked every single blast with expert precision.

"Surrender now...or he dies!" Panaka threatened, as he held a blaster to Ruwee's head. Anakin reached out with his hand and plucked the weapon from Panaka's hand. Ruwee took the opportunity and thrust his elbow into Panaka's nose and then kicked him in the abdomen. Panaka went down holding his face and stomach, as blood poured from his broken nose.

"That's for getting rough with my little girl," Ruwee spat at him.

Anakin cut two Storm Troopers down, before going for the frightened officers. One pointed his blaster at Anakin, but screamed in pained horror, as Anakin took his arm off. He bent over, holding his severed limb in pain. Anakin rolled over his back and shoved his foot into that of another officer. He cut the others down and watched as Padme stomped on Ian's foot and punched him in the mouth.

"Arrrggghhh... you little bitch!" he roared, as Padme tore away from him. Anakin extinguished his blade and ran to her. Padme threw her arms around him, as he picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and pulled back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I am now," she replied, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You've been promised to me and you will marry me!" Ian shouted. Anakin glared daggers at the King, finding it ludicrous that he actually considered himself suitable to marry Padme.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Anakin chuckled.

"Padme is a young, beautiful woman. And you're, well...old," Anakin said.

"How dare you insult me? I can give her more than you can, Jedi!" he spat.

"All you want to give her is a life of slavery to you!" Anakin shouted back. Ian smirked.

"Her mother and I made a business arrangement. She is mine now, bought and paid for," Ian said smugly. Anakin's blood boiled, as he listened to this man degrade his angel like she was a piece of property. Anakin grabbed Ian by the collar of his robes and slammed him against the wall. He drew his light saber and ignited it, bringing it to his neck.

"Pursue her ever again...and I will kill you," Anakin threatened, as he kneed Ian in the groin, dropping him to the floor in pain. Anakin backed away, leaving the slimy King writhing in pain. Anakin took her hand.

"We need to go," he told both her and Ruwee. Padme glanced at her mother and sister.

"So, you're going to just leave us here to die?" Jobal spat.

"She should after what you tried to do to her," Anakin retorted.

"No...you and Sola can come with us," Padme replied, as Anakin looked back at her.

"Despite what they've done, I can't leave them here to be killed," she said. He kissed her forehead.

"They don't deserve you," he said. She smiled at him.

"If you want to live, then follow us and keep up," Anakin told the two women. Sola and Jobal had no choice. It was stay and be executed or go and live. Once again, Padme was turning their lives upside down. At least, that was how Jobal and Sola saw it.

* * *

Chewie flew the Falcon slowly toward the palace and brought it as low to the ground of the palace courtyard as he could. Vader continued to fight both Tahl and Obi-Wan, matching them blow for blow. Anakin arrived and ignited his sapphire blade. It connected with Vader's, as he joined the battle.

"Get to the ship," Anakin told Ruwee. He nodded.

"Come along," he said, ushering his family toward the ship in the near distance.

"Ani..." Padme called, reluctant to leave him.

"Go angel...I'll be right behind you," he promised. She followed her father, sister, and mother, as they ran toward the Millennium Falcon.

"You will not escape me this time," Vader said to Tahl and Anakin.

"Sorry father, but mom and I want nothing to do with the likes of you, as long as you still serve that bastard Emperor. You and you Master have destroyed so many lives, but I'm going to put an end to your reign of terror. Maybe not today...but I will stop you both someday...very soon," Anakin said, as he parried Vader's blade. Tahl split his defenses and took him on herself.

"Go...I'll be right behind you," Tahl said. Anakin and Obi-Wan did as she said and ran for the ship.

"You're still my wife, Tahl...and Anakin is my son. You belong by my side," Vader said.

"No. Qui-Gon Jinn was my husband and the father of my son, but he's dead," Tahl replied.

"It's not too late, Tahl. We can still be the family we've always dreamed of. With Anakin's help, I can overthrow Palpatine and we can rule the Empire as a family, the way it was meant to be! With you as my Queen and Anakin as the Prince of the galaxy. We could bring peace," Vader said.

"Peace can never be achieved so long as the Empire still exists. Palpatine wants to corrupt my son, just as he did my husband. And I will die before I let Ani fall into the hands of evil," Tahl spat.

"Your death can be arranged, you know," Vader threatened.

"Really? You'll kill the woman you claim to love?" she taunted.

"It's like you said, Qui-Gon Jinn is dead," Vader retorted.

"Is he? Or is he simply buried under all the pain and anger. Because if he was truly dead, then you wouldn't give a damn about Anakin. You see, I know how Palpatine works and I know he would have ordered you to kill Anakin the moment he learned of him. But you've pleaded with your Master to allow you to turn the boy, promising that he will be made to serve him, even though that's not your plan at all. If Qui-Gon Jinn was truly dead, you would have killed Anakin already," Tahl said.

"You think you have me all figured out...but you are wrong," Vader hissed, as their blades clashed again.

"Then if I'm wrong...kill me. Murder me right before our son's eyes. Give him even more reason to make sure you and your Master are destroyed. Break his heart even more than you did when he learned that his father became a monster. Hurting him is all you've ever done, so why don't you hurt him some more," Tahl taunted. Flashbacks assaulted Vader, as he remembered those time where he held his infant son in his arms. He had done this all for him and for her as well. Why couldn't she see that?"

"He's my son too, Tahl," Vader retorted.

"All you've ever done is hurt him," Tahl replied.

"That's not true! I held him and cared for him, just like you. He was my world, just as you were, until you took him away and betrayed me!" Vader roared.

"No...your betrayed me by serving the Sith! You chose this life over us! While you were doing his bidding, he sent his Storm Troopers to kill me and take Ani. He wanted our baby for himself! But you weren't there to protect us, so I protected us myself!" Tahl screamed.

"It wasn't supposed to be that way!" Vader yelled.

"I know...we were supposed to rule the galaxy together. But I, unlike you, did not hunger for power. I hungered for a peaceful life where we could raise our son together. But instead, I lost nineteen years with my baby. You stole nineteen years of his life from me and I will never forgive you!" Tahl screamed, as tears poured down her face. Vader was silent. He didn't know how to respond. So, he made another threat in his loss for words.

"If you will not join me, Tahl, then I am afraid I must kill you," he said.

"Then kill me and leave our son motherless again..." Tahl said. Vader hesitated and then suddenly saw that the Millennium Falcon was hovering before them.

"Mom!" Anakin called, as he dropped a cable. Tahl grabbed it, as the Falcon lifted into the air. Anakin pulled his mother aboard, as the ramp closed.

"Noooo!" he screamed in rage. Once again, his family had slipped through his fingers. And this time, it was because she had reduced him to a weak, sentimental fool! His Master was right. She made him weak. Love made him weak. His Master would punish him for his hesitation and rightly so...

* * *

Tahl hugged her son as tightly as she could.

"Are you okay, mom?" he asked. She gave him a watery smile.

"I'm fine sweetie," she replied. Suddenly, they felt the ship rock.

"We've got Imperial fighters on our tail. Get the guns, kid," Ben ordered, as he headed for the cockpit.

"Strap in everyone!" Anakin called, as he ran to man the ships weaponry. Thanks to Ben's piloting and Anakin abilities, they were soon tucked safely away in hyperspace. Ben and Anakin both returned to the cabin.

"Artoo did a sweep of the ship's exterior and there's no tracking devices attached. I set the course for Hoth and we'll be there tomorrow around this time," he said. Anakin and Padme could wait no longer and despite having an audience, their lips met in a searing, passionate kiss.

"I was so worried about you," he said, as he broke the kiss.

"I'm fine...thanks to you," she replied, as she nuzzled her nose against his own, as their lips met continuously in short, soft pecks. Padme blushed slightly, as she remembered that they weren't alone. She took Anakin's hands in her own, as she turned to her father.

"Daddy, this is Anakin Skywalker. The man I'm really going to marry," she introduced to her father.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Naberrie. Your daughter speaks very highly of you," Anakin said.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Anakin. It's not hard to see how much you love my daughter and how happy you make her. You certainly have my blessing," Ruwee said.

"Thank you sir," Anakin replied.

"Please, call me Ruwee," he answered.

"Daddy, this is Anakin's mother, Tahl Skywalker and his sister, Beru Whitesun. This is Ben Kenobi and Chewbacca. Everyone, this is my father, Ruwee Naberrie, my mother Jobal and my sister Sola," Padme said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Ruwee said.

"It's an honor as well, Professor Naberrie. King Organa will welcome you to the Alliance with open arms," Beru said.

"The Alliance? This is madness! You've ruined everything Padme! You've ripped Sola and me from our home with your selfishness!" Jobal cried. Anakin squeezed her hand.

"I don't care if you are her mother. I'm not going to let you speak to the woman I love like that!" Anakin said sternly.

"You're the reason we're in this mess, young man and you will not tell me how I can and cannot speak to my daughter!" Jobal retorted.

"That's enough Jobal. You sold your daughter out. You're the only selfish one here!" Ruwee retorted

"If you hadn't been teaching illegal literature, I wouldn't have had to make that deal with Ian," she accused.

"Stop!" Padme cried, as they both looked at her.

"Just stop it, mother! You care more about your money and the family name than you ever did about us! You were forcing me to marry that horrible man, yet I let you come with us! I could have left you both to die, but I didn't, so just shut up!" Padme spat, as Anakin put his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"Ian would have been a good husband," Jobal insisted.

"Ian would have enslaved me. He would have used my body for his own pleasure and forced me to hang on his arm like a trophy wife. I would have received nothing in return from him. He would have owned me and controlled me. Anakin loves me and he's going to be a wonderful, loving husband," Padme said, as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you Anakin," Padme said tenderly.

"I love you too angel," he replied, as he kissed her softly, as he took her hands in his own. It was then that he noticed the absence of her engagement ring. He looked at her in alarm.

"Sola took it from me earlier," she told him. Anakin turned his attention to Sola, as he slowly approached Padme's older sister. He could sense the jealousy and contempt she had for her little sister rolling off her in waves. Anakin grabbed her hand, as he glared icily at her. She watched him, as he slipped the ring off her finger.

"This doesn't belong to you," he told her sternly, before he returned to Padme. Sola watched his glacier-like eyes melt into pools of gorgeous ocean blue, as he now rested his gaze on Padme. He took her hand and slipped the ring back on her finger where it belonged. They shared a smile.

"There. Everything is perfect again," he said. Padme's eyes closed, as he drew her lips into a passionate, loving kiss.

"How about something to eat, handsome?" she asked, as their lips parted.

"You know me. I'm starving," he replied. She giggled.

"Yes, I know you. Beru and I will start dinner," she said, as he kissed him softly, as she and Beru both headed for the kitchen...


	27. Hyperspace Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 27! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 27: Hyperspace Musings

"That was a wonderful meal, sweetheart. You too Beru," Ruwee said, as he patted his stomach.

"I didn't realize how hungry I really was," he added.

"Well, I'm sure they didn't bother feeding you properly when they had you locked up," Padme replied.

"No, I have to say that the prison food left much to be desired," Ruwee said.

"Yes, it seems that you at least learned one valuable thing from me, though it's certainly a wonder," Jobal interjected. Padme saw Anakin clench his fist, but she put her hand on his arm, letting him know it was okay. She was really in no mood to fight with her mother.

"Where is it exactly that we're going?" Sola inquired.

"That's classified information. You'll find out when we get there," Anakin replied.

"Well Padme, why don't you show us to our quarters," Jobal said.

"Um, well, the Falcon only has a Captain's quarters," Padme replied.

"Well, then take us there," Jobal demanded.

"Sorry mom, but Ben is the Captain. He and Beru get the bed," Padme replied.

"Well, where are the rest of us supposed to sleep?" Sola fretted.

"There's plenty of floor cushions in the cabin area," Padme answered.

"Sure you jest, Padme. You don't really expect us to sleep on the floor?" Jobal exclaimed.

"Oh get over yourself, Jo. You're no better than anyone here," Ruwee replied in exasperation.

"Excuse me?" Jobal asked in outrage.

"You heard me," Ruwee replied, as he stood up.

"Anakin, you don't mind if I borrow my daughter for a little while? I'd love to catch up with her," Ruwee said. Anakin smiled.

"Of course not. I have meditation to do anyway," he replied. They shared a soft kiss, before Padme followed her father back to the cabin area.

* * *

Ruwee hugged his youngest daughter, as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, Daddy," she said.

"I missed you too, my sweet girl. You have no idea how much," Ruwee said, as he kissed her forehead.

"There were nights I laid awake fearing what might be happening to you. I heard all kinds of horror stories. I know many of them were probably untrue and just meant to scare people, but not knowing what had become of you nearly killed me," he said.

"I know. I wanted so badly to send a message to you. But I knew that I could endanger your life by doing so," she replied. He smiled.

"That's in the past now. Tell me about your life. I want to know everything," Ruwee said.

"Well, after I was exiled, I suppose you could say the right people found me...and it was a good thing. I landed on a small outpost when I ran out of fuel. I was so scared..." Padme recalled.

* * *

_Padme put the hood of her cloak up, as she followed Artoo down the ramp._

_"Do you need fuel, young lady?" the attendant asked. _

_"Yes sir," Padme said, as she produced some credits._

_"Okay. Give me about thirty minutes," he replied. _

_"Thank you. Is there somewhere I can get a hot meal?" she asked. He looked at her. She looked far too young to be on her own._

_"There's a small marketplace where you can stock up. But if you need a hot meal, there is a Cantina if you keep going past the market. It's a rough place though. You be careful, because it's no place for a young lady to be," he warned. Padme nodded. _

_"I'll be careful. Thank you," she replied. She didn't want to go there, but she'd been living off ration sticks for three days and desperately needed a substantial meal. _

_"Come on Artoo," she said. He whirled and followed her. Unfortunately, she attracted attention the moment she entered the rowdy establishment, which was largely filled with smugglers and shady characters. As she waited for her foot at a corner table, a very large, stocky man approached. _

_"Well, what do we have here?" he asked. Padme tried to ignore him and Artoo whirled angrily at the man. _

_"Shut up, you little rusk bucket," he snapped, before kicking the droid. _

_"What's your name, sweet thing?" he leered. _

_"Come on Artoo, let's go," she said, as she got up. _

_"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," he said, as he grabbed her arm and yanked her hood down. He and some of his buddies whistled. _

_"Well, aren't you just a pretty little thing," he said._

_"Please, let me go!" Padme cried. _

_"Pretty and young, just the way I like 'em. I've got a friend that has quite an appetite for beautiful young women too. I know he'd pay me a pretty price for you," the man sneered. _

_"Mica Young lives in Cloud City and he runs a gambling empire there, among other things. I know he'd love to add you to his collection and you'll go a long way in repaying my debt to him," he said, as he tugged her toward him. Padme started to panic when he put his hands on her hips._

_"And the best part is...I get to try you out for myself on the way there," he hissed. Padme screamed then and the men laughed, as the stocky man lifted her up with one arm, preparing to take her back to his ship. Artoo zapped him with his plasma ray, angering him. The man pulled his blaster._

_"No...Artoo!" Padme cried._

_"Drop the blaster and let her go," a man said, as he walked into the light. _

_"She's mine. Get your own," he spat. _

_"Let the Princess go. This is your final warning," the handsome, dark haired man said. The man snorted. _

_"Take care of this nuisance, boys. As for you, Princess, looks like I'll be getting even more money for you when Mica finds out your some sort of Princess," he sneered. Padme struggled and watched the men surround the man that had come to her aide. She instantly recognized the emblem he wore on each shoulder of his uniform. It was the crest of the Rebel Alliance. She watched him smirk, as several of his own men stood up suddenly from all around the Cantina. They all bore the Alliance crest and far outnumbered the scoundrels in the room. They surrounded them and were all armed with blasters. The man holding Padme dropped her and shoved her to the ground._

_"She's more trouble than she's worth," he spat, as he and his men backed down._

_"My name is Jagged Antilles and we've been sent by King Organa to ensure your safe passage to Alderaan. You are Princess Amidala of the Naboo, are you not?" he asked. She nodded, as he helped her up. _

_"Yes...you all belong to the Rebel Alliance. I recognize the crest you bare," she said. He smiled kindly._

_"Yes and we've all been deeply worried about you. Let's be going, before these sleamos decide to get brave again. We have a transport waiting in the docking bay. You're safe now," he promised._

* * *

"And that's how I got to Alderaan. Bail and Breha Organa took me in like I was their own and I became involved in their cause. Several months ago, I was on my way back to Alderaan from the Alliance base when my ship was captured by Vader's Star Destroyer. My crew ane bodyguards were all killed and I was taken to the Death Star. Tarkin sentenced me to be executed after I refused to tell him where the Rebel base was located. He used the Death Star's weapon to destroy Alderaan. Fortunately, my distress message was received. Somehow, Artoo found his way to Anakin. He, Jedi Master Dooku, his sister Beru and Captain Kenobi came to the Death Star. Anakin didn't even know me then and he risked his life to save mine," she remembered fondly. Ruwee hugged her.

"You went through so much. I wanted to leave Naboo and find you. But I knew Ian was watching me. If I left and found you, he would have had me followed and I wasn't about to let him get you. I guess when he became King, he still hadn't given up his obsession with you," Ruwee said.

"It's okay Daddy. I'm okay. Ani rescued me that day and it was like we had an instant connection. We are soul mates. We fell in love and he asked me to marry him just a few weeks ago. I love him and he's so wonderful to me," she said. Ruwee smiled.

"Will you let your old man give you away then?" he asked.

"You're not old, Daddy and nothing would make me happier than you giving me away on the happiest day of my life," she replied, as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Sola peeked into the cabin area, finding Anakin sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. Anakin felt her eyes on him though, carefully studying him. The flare of jealousy in her emotions was very clear. Her hatred and jealousy toward Padme was astounding...and he didn't like it one bit. Sola regarded the young man in front of her, completely unaware that he knew he was being watched. Of course, he was gorgeous! Sola fumed, in contempt of her little sister. It was always Padme. She was prettier, smarter, courageous, and loved. This man had risked everything to come after her. The man she had loved had turned and run from her at the first sign of trouble. But she was the good daughter in her mother's and grandfather's eyes anyway. Padme was rebellious and filled with their father's idealistic mantra that was both foolish and unrealistic. Daddy's little Princess. He was bursting at the seams with pride for his little pixie and had the nerve to chide her for being mean to her poor little baby sister. It just wasn't fair! Padme had everything! Her fathers love, people who hailed her as an actual Princess, and a handsome, loving future husband. Sola hated her baby sister with every fiber of her being. Instead of making Padme pay by forcing her to marry Ian, she was now living in Padme's shadow once again.

"You're so jealous of Padme that you can't even see past your own nose,"

Sola jumped at his voice, but quickly recovered.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Your jealousy and hatred for Padme...I can feel it," Anakin said, as he now stared at her with piercing sapphire eyes.

"Stay out of my head and don't be using your freakish powers on me!" Sola snapped.

"Then stop blaming Padme for your own shortcomings," he retorted.

"She has done nothing but ruin my life! She deserves everything she gets!" Sola exclaimed.

"That's my future wife you're talking about," Anakin warned.

"Yeah, well, good luck. Don't say I didn't warn you when she finally ruins your life too," Sola spat. Anakin scoffted, as he stood up.

"Your attitude shows just how little you know about her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Anakin said, as Jobal entered.

"So, young man, exactly where are we expected sleep on this ship? That horrible Captain refuses to give up his quarters. He took that urchin of a girl with him too," Jobal complained.

"That urchin is my sister and I've had just about enough of your insults," Anakin snapped.

"Anakin is right. We're all equals here and you'll have to learn to co-exist with us," Tahl said, as she entered. Ruwee and Padme followed her in, as they started putting out the sleep cushions and blankets. Neither Jobal or Sola seemed thrilled about their sleeping arrangements. Anakin approached Ruwee and Padme smiled at him.

"Mr. Naberrie, there's something I'd like to ask you," Anakin said.

"Please Anakin, call me Ruwee," he insisted. Anakin nodded.

"Well, I've already asked Padme to marry me. But I only feel right by asking you formally for her hand in marriage," Anakin explained. Padme looked at him with surprise, though she supposed she should have expected such a thoughtful gesture from him. Ruwee smiled.

"You have both my approval and my blessing," he replied. Padme smiled and wrapped her arms around Anakin's chest, as she rested her head against him. He held her tightly for a few long moments, before he started putting out a large cushion and blanket for them. Once they had sleeping arrangements decided, the two men stepped out, so the ladies could change into their sleep clothes. Padme put on a long shimmer silk nightgown, white in color, as she started brushing out her long, thick curls. Anakin and Ruwee returned and Padme smiled, as Anakin knelt beside her. He discarded his utility belt and his shirt, much to her liking. She giggled, as he brought his lips to her neck. She tossed her brush away, as he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"I do hope you don't plan on putting on a show, because no one wants to watch," Sola snapped, as she laid down and turned her back to them. Anakin smiled at Padme.

"I'm going to hold you tonight, because it's been far too long. I don't care what she thinks," he said, as they climbed under the covers together.

"And just think, tomorrow night, we'll be back in our quarters...alone," she said, as she nuzzled her nose against his. Anakin smiled and pulled the blanket tightly around them. He dimmed the cabin light, giving them the darkness they desired. Their lips met with tender passion. Anakin wasn't going to let Padme's sister keep them from at least cuddling together and he sure wasn't going to let her keep him from kissing the woman he loved. As Padme broke the kiss, she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Ani...I don't want to wait any longer," she said.

"Any longer for what?" he asked.

"To be married. I want to get married as soon as we can," she answered. He smiled.

"Me too. But I didn't think you'd want to get married on Hoth," he said.

"I don't care where we get married. I just want to be your wife. It will be beautiful and special no matter where we are," she said. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I can't wait either. I want to make you my wife more than anything. So let's do it. Let's get married as soon as possible," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he replied, as he guided her lips to his.

"I missed you so much," Padme said, as she rested her head atop his bare chest.

"I missed you too angel," he replied.

"Was Master Unduli upset with you for leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, but there was no way in seven Sith hells I wasn't going to come after you. She and I don't see eye to eye on anything. Even if I hadn't received your message, mom and I were going to leave early," he replied.

"It was that bad?" she asked. He nodded.

"We didn't agree on anything. She spent the whole time chiding me on anything she could, mostly my attachment to you though and using any aggression when fighting. She couldn't seem to differentiate me with my father. I've faced Vader and I know how much prowess it takes to go up against him. She just doesn't understand that my love for you allows me to channel my aggression into a positive manner. You're the key to my power," he told her. She blushed slightly.

"I don't know about that," she replied.

"I do. I may never be the ideal Jedi they want or I may never live up to their mystical legend of the Chosen One that they insist that I am, but I will be the kind of man you need and the kind of husband that you deserve. Everything I do is for you. I'm going to make all your dreams come true," he promised.

"You already have," Padme replied, as tears welled in her eyes. Their lips met with feverish passion, as Padme lay over him. With their arms and legs entwined and their torsos pressed together, they exchanged a long series of kisses. Their breathing was ragged and impassioned, as they finally parted their lips. Anakin spooned his precious angel against him and held her tightly, as they drifted into a deep sleep in the comfort of each other's warm embrace.

* * *

Beru hummed softly, as she sat comfortably in a hot bubble bath. There was a knock on the door and she smirked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Beru, what in blazes are you doing in there? You've been in there forever," Ben complained, though it was almost a whine.

"I'm taking a bubble bath and there are no boys allowed," she replied, with a giggle.

"This is torture, you know, completely inhumane behavior," he whined.

"Oh my poor baby. But I think the word torture is a little extreme, my love," she replied.

"No, it's a perfect description. You're in there, naked, and I'm out here. That is the definition of torture," he retorted, making her giggle.

"I'll be out in a few and I promise I'll make it up to you," she called.

"You better," he called back. Beru smiled, as she took her time getting out. She dried off and wrapped herself in a towel, before proceeding to exit the fresher.

"It's about time," Ben said, as she started brushing her wet hair. She smiled, as she felt him behind her.

"I'm so terribly sorry for inconveniencing you so, Captain Kenobi," she said.

"You should be," he replied, as he kissed her shoulder.

"Well, I'm all yours now, love," she promised.

"Damn straight you are," he replied. Ben whipped her around to face him and her arms flew around his neck, as their lips met with a passionate frenzy. Beru broke the kiss and lifted his shirt over his head. She placed desperate kisses on his chest, as he pulled at her towel. He backed her toward the bed and they fell to it amidst a passionate series of lip locks. It would be a long, passion filled night for them...

* * *

Padme found Anakin the next morning in the cabin, doing chin-ups. She admired his gorgeous, lean form, as she watched his ripped, shredded muscles bulge and flex, as he worked out. He spotted her and dropped from the bar.

"Sorry to bother you," she said. He smiled, as he approached her and lifted her chin.

"You are never bothering me," he replied, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love watching you train. The things I see you do are nothing short of amazing. I can barely do one chin up. Anyway, Ben said he's going to be bringing us out of hyperspace soon, so I thought I would come and get you," she said.

"I train for you, so I can make sure I'm able to protect you. You seem troubled though," he replied.

"It's just my sister and my mother. They're so...horrible. I don't brush my hair right. I wear clothes that are too revealing. Nothing I do is right," she said.

"You're perfect, just the way you are. They're just jealous of you, Padme. You're beautiful, smart, and an amazing person. And I love your hair and I definitely love the way you dress," he said, admiring her toned, bare midriff, as she wore blacking leggings and a blue cropped top. He kissed her forehead, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're perfect. Don't ever think differently," he said. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lowered his lips onto hers. They became lost in each other, unaware that several moments had passed by, until someone rudely cleared their throat.

"They sent me to find you both. I should have known you'd be all over him, just to spite me, baby sister. The Captain is bringing the ship out of hyperspace," Sola spat, as she stalked off.

"Ignore her. I'm certainly glad you're the one that came to get me," he said. She yelped, as he swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Practicing for our honeymoon. To hell with what your sister thinks. You're my angel and I'm not going to stop loving you, just because your sister is jealous," he said, as he carried her into the other room to strap in.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon soared into the icy atmosphere of Hoth. Ben wasn't sure he'd ever be glad to see this icy hell again, but he was, for at least it was a safe haven for the time being. His passengers waited anxiously to disembark and Ben spotted Bail, Breha, Master Vos, and Master Dooku waiting for them with anticipation. Dealing with Padme's mother and sister so far had been challenging and he knew that things wouldn't be boring, for sure. Chewie rawled, as he sat beside him in the co-pilot chair.

"Yes, it will definitely be interesting to say the least," Ben responded, as he cut the engines and dropped the ramp...


	28. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 28! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 28: Homecoming

Padme followed Anakin down the ramp. Bail and Breha wasted no time in hugging them both.

"We were so worried about you," Breha fretted.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone, but we saved my father. This is Ruwee Naberrie," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Naberrie," Bail said, as they shook hands.

"Likewise. I want to thank you for taking care of my little girl for all these years," Ruwee said. Bail smiled.

"She's very special to us. I take it you got to Naboo in time, Anakin," Bail said.

"Yes. The whole thing was a trap, but we made it," he replied.

"A trap?" Quinlan questioned, as he and Yan arrived. His eyes locked with Tahl's, as he saw the troubled look in them.

"It's a long story," Anakin said.

"Well, let's retire to the common room. We can finish introductions there and while you all relax, you can tell us the story," Breha suggested. They followed Breha and left Threepio and Artoo to unload their things from the ship. Quinlan put his arm around Tahl, as they followed everyone. On the other side of the docking bay, Paul watched the two of them and jealousy flashed in his eyes.

"You're getting in my way, Jedi," he growled under his breath.

* * *

"So, Vader was there waiting for you when you got to the palace," Quinlan concluded, as they sat down.

"He was, but that was only a trap for mom and I. Unfortunately, Padme walked into her own trap," Anakin replied.

"What do you mean?" Breha asked.

"Yes Padme, tell them your sob story, so we can all feel sorry for the poor little princess," Sola spat.

"Sola..." Ruwee warned. Jobal shook her head.

"You're always so quick to defend her. You just wait until your Grandfather finds out what a mess you've made of this family. He let's no betrayal go unpunished," Jobal warned.

"Is that a threat?" Anakin exclaimed, as Padme held his hands, keeping him from jumping out of his seat.

"Ani...no," she pleaded. She knew her mother wanted a reaction out of him and her satisfaction was visible on her face.

"Temper, temper, young man," she chided.

"That's enough, Jo. I apologize for my wife's behavior," Ruwee said.

"Don't you mean estranged wife? You and I haven't been together for over fourteen years. Instead of berating me, why don't you scold our youngest for not introducing us all to her Rebel friends," Jobal said. Ruwee's frustration with Jobal was evident on his face.

"I introduced my father already and this is my mother Jobal and my older sister Sola. Mom, Sola, this is King and Queen Organa," Padme began.

"It's nice to meet you both. And please feel free to call us Bail and Breha," he replied kindly.

"Yes, I've read all about you, your highness. You're quite the crusader. I see my daughter has learned well from you," Jobal said, with disdain. Padme was absolutely mortified by her mother's behavior. But she continued to introduce her father.

"Daddy, this is Jedi Master Yan Dooku, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and Jedi Master Quinlan Vos," she said.

"It's an honor to meet you both. As a history scholar, I know the truth in what happened during those final dark days of the Republic," Ruwee said sympathetically.

"As do I. Your incompetent Order attempted to assassinate the Chancellor in order to seize control. We are lucky that Palpatine stopped you," Jobal said.

"You really think that mass murderer is some kind of hero, don't you?" Quinlan snapped.

"Palpatine has done what's necessary to keep order in the galaxy," Jobal replied.

"Order? Are we talking about the same man that destroyed billions of innocent people when he ordered the destruction of Alderaan? Or the same man that ordered your daughter's execution upon his rise to Emperor?" Quinlan challenged.

"She could have saved herself by following my wishes. I was just about to fix our family finally, but her Jedi lover ruined everything," Jobal spat.

"No, Anakin saved me from your evil plot!" Padme cried.

"What's she talking about, Ani?" Shaak Ti asked.

"About the trap that was set for her by King Lago. He agreed that, in exchange for Padme's hand in marriage, that he would spare her father's life. Jobal and Sola were in on the whole thing. But when I stopped the wedding, they either had to come with us or face their own execution," Anakin said.

"If Padme had just married Ian, then everything would have been right again," Jobal argued.

"Except that Padme would have been trapped in a marriage to a man who just wanted her as a trophy. But then, you don't give a damn about her!" Anakin screamed.

"How dare you! Master Vos, you should really teach your son, since I assume this wretch is yours, some manners," Jobal scolded. Quinlan was taken by surprise, as Jobal had assumed Anakin was his son, probably due to the fact he had stuck close to Tahl since she had arrived. As far as he was concerned, Jobal didn't need to know the identity of his true father. He loved Anakin and Tahl as if they were his family. He always had.

"Anakin loves Padme and the fact that you tried to force your daughter to marry King Lago to save her own father sickens me," Quinlan spat.

"Our entire family was in danger. She could have fixed everything by marrying Ian. But no, once again Padme had to get her way, as always," Sola said.

"Young lady, I assure you that your sister has faced incredible hardships. Being Princess of the Rebellion does not come with the comfortable, safe perks that you've been privileged to. Your judgement of her is unwarranted," Yan said.

"Unwarranted? I've been living in the little perfect Princess' shadow since the day she was born. She tore our family apart and now she's dragged us to this Force forsaken planet! I hate you!" Sola screamed at Padme.

"Sola, you're mother and I had marital problems, long before Padme was born. You will not blame her for the issues between your mother and me," Ruwee said sternly.

"I'll blame her if I damn well please," Sola retorted.

"Padme saved your worthless life! After what you tried to do to her, she could have left you behind and rightly so. But she showed you compassion, even after you wronged her. You're alive, because of her. You don't deserve her!" Anakin spat.

"We aren't getting anywhere like this. Mrs. Naberrie, we welcome you and your daughter, but you must meet us halfway," Breha reasoned.

"It's not like we have much choice. I do hope we'll be provided with decent living quarters," Jobal said.

"Of course. Lady Antilles is having a spacious quarters prepared for you and your daughter. And a separate one for you, Mr. Naberrie," Breha said.

"Thank you, we are very grateful. Perhaps this is the opportunity we've been needing to mend our broken family," Ruwee said, earning a scoff from both Jobal and Sola.

"I can show you to your rooms, if you'd like," Beru offered.

"Thank you Beru," Breha said gratefully.

"Dinner is at seven in the dining hall. I hope you'll join us," Breha said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Council has requested we call a meeting as soon as you both returned," Yan said. Anakin and Tahl nodded.

"Let me stay and explain this to them. It's my fault you left in the middle of your training," she said. Anakin shook his head.

"None of this is your fault and I'll not have you blaming yourself. There was no way I was going to lose you. You're my life and I certainly have no regrets," he said, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. She nodded, as they parted ways. She left with Bail and Breha, as Yan began calling the meeting. Considering the already volatile mood the Council would surely be in, Ben stood in the corner where the shadows concealed him from sight. They agreed it was best to keep his training their secret still. The three Jedi Masters appeared and Anakin took a deep, calming breath, as he prepared to face them.

* * *

"Well, I better return to work. I'll let you two ladies talk," Bail said. Padme hugged him, as he left.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?" Breha asked.

"Me? I'm fine," Padme fibbed.

"Sweetie, it's okay if you need to talk. I mean, your mother and sister are very..." Breha stopped, as she searched for a way to put it delicately. But she wouldn't need to, for Padme would finish her sentence.

"I know. They're mean and horrible. Not to mention that my sister hates me and blames me for all her problems," Padme replied.

"Honey, your sister is very jealous of you. Her problems are not your fault. You're a wonderful person," Breha said.

"That's what Ani keeps telling me," she replied.

"Well, he's right. And speaking of tall, blonde Jedi Knights, have you two decided anymore specifics about your wedding?" she asked.

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that. Ani and I've decided we don't want to wait any longer. We want to get married as soon as possible. We don't care if it's here on Hoth," Padme said. Breha smiled.

"Well, then I'll have the staff get to work. You and Anakin will be married by the end of the week," she said. Padme's eyes widened.

"Can you have everything ready so soon?" Padme wondered.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're not my real daughter, but I think of you as such. And I'm going to pull out all the stops for your wedding. Let me take care of everything. I want to do this for you and Anakin. Besides, I think I have the perfect idea for the setting," Breha said.

"Breha, you've been more of a mother to me than my own ever has or ever will be. And I love you as such too," Padme said, as she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, sweetie," Breha replied.

"Now, I have lots of planning to do for your special day, so I best be off," she said.

"Do you want help?" Padme asked.

"No, I think I'd rather it be a surprise. I'll see you at dinner," Breha replied. Padme smiled and entered her quarters. She sighed, as she finally let the tension in her shoulders go out. Her mother and sister had caused her so much stress in the last few days that she almost didn't realize the toll it had taken, until she rubbed her neck, noticing it was tight and sore. She smiled and decided to pamper herself a bit, with a nice, hot bubble bath.

* * *

"Know the reason we have called this meeting, do you padawan?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied.

"Left in the middle of your training with Master Unduli, you did. The reason, important it was?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, it was very important," he replied.

"Thinks differently, Master Unduli does. Insubordinate, rebellious, and disobedient, she has accused you of being. Defend yourself against such claims, can you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, I can explain my actions," Anakin replied.

"Then please speak," Yoda requested.

"I left Jabiim when I received a message that Padme's father had been scheduled to be executed. Padme needed my help and I went to her. We rescued her father and returned to Hoth," Anakin explained.

"Waiting for you on Naboo, Vader was, yes?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master. My mother and I fought him again. When I was training on Jabiim with Master Unduli, she continually compared me to Vader. But I can say without a doubt that I am noting like that monster. Yes, I have a lot of anger that I must deal with. Mom and Master Vos have been teaching me to control it and channel it into a positive manner. Master Unduli demanded that I suppress it and that is something that just isn't possible. Vader is extremely powerful and it takes everything I have to stand against him. I know you don't approve of my attachment, but it's just something you're going to have to accept," Anakin stated.

"Master, I do not believe we should put up with this insubordination," Luminara said.

"As far as I'm concerned, Anakin's personal life is none of our business, nor is it fair for us to continue to punish him for his patriarchal lineage. Anakin is his own person, after all," Mace stated.

"I want no part in his training anymore and I strongly urge you to decide against training him further as well, Master," Luminara said.

"I disagree. I think he is the perfect candidate to learn Vaapad," Mace stated.

"You cannot be serious Master Windu?!" Luminara asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am. How many other Jedi besides Master Dooku and Tahl have faced Vader more than once and lived to tell about it?" he questioned. Luminara got very quiet.

"If you wish to train with him, then no objections, have I," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master. Anakin, since it seems that Vader has an unusually strong connection to you, it may be better for me to come to you. I will arrive on Hoth at the beginning of next week," Mace said.

"Thank you Master. It will be an honor to train with you," Anakin replied, with a curt bow.

"Speak with Tahl and Master Dooku, I will now," Yoda said, as Mace and Luminara's holograms faded. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Quinlan all exited the room. Obi-Wan continued on toward the lift, but Anakin stopped.

"Master Quin, can I ask you something?" Anakin questioned

"You know you can, kid," he replied.

"When Padme's mom assumed you were my dad, why didn't you correct her?" Anakin asked. A faint smile graced Quinlan's lips.

"I figured you'd rather that woman not know the truth. Besides, it would be quite the honor to call you my own, kid. I love you and your mom; I always have," he replied.

"Thanks. I'd rather she not know," Anakin said.

"I'm just worried about mom. She's not letting on, but I really think Vader got to her this time. All he's ever done is hurt her," Anakin said with frustration.

"There was a time when your father did make her happy," Quinlan reminded him.

"Yeah, well, those days are long gone. My father is dead," Anakin said.

"Then you think there is no hope in ever turning Vader back to the light?" Quinlan asked.

"I don't know. I just know that she doesn't deserve what he's done to her. She cries at night. I've heard her. She's alone, because of him. It's just not fair," Anakin said.

"Your mother is a strong woman, Ani. She'll be okay," he assured him.

"Master...it's okay for you to be there for her," Anakin said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know that you love her, Master. I can tell," Anakin said.

"Am I that transparent?" he joked.

"Just to me," Anakin replied. Quinlan chuckled.

"Okay, you caught me red handed, kid. If you want to know the truth about it, I've been in love with your mom since we were kids. Your dad loved her too and she chose him. And I was okay with that, because he made her happy; really I was," Quinlan confessed.

"But when he broke her heart, it just made you angrier, because you would have never hurt her like that," Anakin finished.

"Yes. Believe me Ani, if I could go back in time, I would have made sure she never had to give you up. I would have taken care of you both. I let my anger at Qui-Gon blind me," Quinlan replied.

"You should tell mom how you feel," Anakin suggested. Quinlan smiled.

"Don't be getting ahead of yourself, kid. I love your mom, but she's been hung up on your dad for a long time," Quinlan said.

"I know. I guess I just worry about her," Anakin replied.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her. Why don't you see how that gorgeous girlfriend of yours is holding up. Her mom and sis really put her through a lot," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded.

"Thanks. I will," he replied. Tahl came out a few moments later.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm a bad mother, I'm fine," Tahl replied.

"You are not a bad mother. Master Yoda didn't say that, did he?" Quinlan asked.

"No. He's absolutely opposed to Anakin getting married. He thinks disaster will ensue from his attachment to Padme. And I'm irresponsible for letting it happen, according to him," Tahl replied.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think the old troll has gone senile," Quinlan joked, getting her to crack a smile, which was his intent.

"My baby is never going to be good enough for them, no matter what he does. They're always going to hang Qui-Gon's mistakes over his head," she said, with a sigh.

"You are a wonderful mother and Anakin is a great kid. He loves you so much," Quinlan said. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about what Yoda thinks. He doesn't know anything about raising kids. Hell, I remember when he actually suggested to the crechling nurses that they feed the younglings some of his gruel. Not even a Gondark would touch that nasty stuff," Quinlan joked. His mission was accomplished, as Tahl laughed out loud. He smiled, as he heard her laugh. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Qui-Gon was a fool for ever letting her out of his sight.

"You want to get a drink with me?" he asked.

"Sure. That sounds nice," she replied, as they headed for the lift...

_More to come soon!_


	29. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 29! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 29: Complications

Anakin entered their quarters and went into the bedroom, finding it empty.

"Angel?" he called.

"I'm in here," she called back. He peeked in the fresher and found her soaking in a bubble bath.

"I've been waiting for you," she said. He let the door slide closed behind him.

"Have you now?" he asked.

"Yes and I would very much like it if you'd join me," she replied. He smirked.

"Well, I live to make you happy. Guess this means I have to take off all my clothes," her replied. She smirked.

"That's exactly what it means. And I would love to watch," she said.

"Would you? Such a naughty angel," he playfully scolded.

"That's right. Take it all off baby...slowly," she said seductively. Padme bit her bottom lip, as he slowly unbuttoned his tunic. As it fell to the floor, his bare, lean torso became visible to her hungry eyes. His physique was magnificent, as rippling, shredded muscle covered every inch of his torso, from his biceps, to his shoulders, to his pectorals, and to his abs. And every gorgeous inch of him, from head to toe, and all the fun in between belonged to her. She bit her lip harder to keep a moan from escaping her lips, as his hands moved to his belt. Anakin slowly slid his pants down his legs. All that remained were a pair of shorts and Padme now couldn't help the tiny mewl that escaped her throat. This drew his attention and a smile spread across his face.

"Forget going slowly. Just get in here," Padme demanded. He smirked and slid the last article of clothing off finally, leaving him bare to her starving eyes.

"See something you like?" he asked seductively. He climbed into the tub and sunk into the water, settling himself on the other end of the tub.

"What are you doing way over there?" she asked. He smirked.

"Waiting for your orders, milady," he replied.

"Get over here now," she ordered.

"Your wish is my command, your highness," he replied huskily, as he moved toward her. Padme's breath caught in her throat, as she felt the heat of his body against hers, as he leaned in to press his lips to hers. She mewled into his kiss, as he plundered her mouth with passion intent. Padme locked her arms around his neck, as their tongues dueled for control.

"I need you..." she panted, as he kissed up and down her neck, with ravaging speed. And their love consumed them whole...

* * *

"Mother, what are we going to do about Padme? Surely you're not going to let her get away with this?" Sola asked, as they dressed for dinner.

"Of course not dear. I assure you that your little sister will pay. Her latest stunt probably caused your Grandfather to be forced to flee Naboo. If this is the case, he'll find us and he'll be none too happy with the little Princess. For now, we must make the best of the situation. Of course, that doesn't mean we have to make Padme's life easy. Jobal replied. Sola smirked.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to make little Miss Perfect's life hell every chance I get," Sola said, as they left for dinner.

* * *

Tahl sipped at her drink, as Quinlan sat across from her at a table in the base's social gathering place.

"So, care to tell me what's bothering you?" Quinlan asked.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" she asked.

"Come on Tahl, how long have we known each other?" he questioned. She smiled.

"Since we were crawling around the crechling in diapers," she replied, before she sighed.

"Anakin is really worried about you. He thinks Vader said something that really got to you," Quin added.

"I guess I just want to believe him when he says he still loves me and that he loves Ani. But I know it's a lie," Tahl replied.

"He's not Qui-Gon anymore," Quinlan reminded.

"I know. And if he really loved us, he would never try to turn his own son to the dark side. He wouldn't crave power over my love either. I've got to let him go," Tahl said sadly. Quinlan put his hands on hers.

"You don't have to go through it alone. I'm here and I always will be," Quinlan said. She smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Come on, let's go," he suggested.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's almost dinner time and despite all the gloom we've had around here today, we still have a lot to celebrate, like your son's upcoming wedding," he said, as they stood.

"You're right. My baby is happy and that makes me happy," she replied.

"And you're gaining a daughter," he added.

"Yes. Padme is a wonderful girl, not to mention the fact that I suspect they'll give me grandchildren someday," Tahl said. Quinlan chuckled.

"Definitely. Knowing those two, I'd say it will be sooner rather than later," he replied, as they left for the dining hall.

* * *

Vader took shallow breaths in his sterile environment, as the machine lifted his helmet from his head. He could see his reflection in the mirror-like durasteel that surrounded the room. His skin was covered with scarring from his healed burns. He was disgusted by his appearance under the mask. A beautiful woman like Tahl did not want an ugly, crippled man like him. He would never win her back looking like this.

"Uggghh...no wonder Tahl doesn't want you. You're hideous," Plageuis goaded, as his Force ghost appeared.

"You're one to talk, you pasty old relic," Vader spat. Plagueis chuckled.

"Quite true and unfortunately, my host body is nothing special to look at either. But the good thing is that he's becoming more malleable by the day," Plagueis said.

"I don't care about the living pawn you're inflicting your vile presence upon. Leave me," Vader snapped.

"Oh, but you should care, since I plan to woo your lovely wife through him. The foolish doctor is easily manipulated, since he's like a lovesick Nexu around her," Plageuis goaded.

"You leave my Tahl alone!" Vader roared.

"Your Tahl? Hardly, you crippled fool. You haven't been a part of her life for twenty years now. She needs a real man to care for her. Unfortunately, it seems we have a common enemy," Plagueis said.

"What are you ranting about now?" Vader questioned.

"You're old friend Quinlan Vos has grown quite close to your wife and son. Tahl seeks friendly comfort in him, but I know a blooming romance when I see it. And your son looks up to him. I think he even wishes Quinlan was his father and not you. He certainly sees him as the fatherly figure he never had," Plagueis said.

"You're lying! They're mine! He has no claim to them!" Vader roared.

"Please...Tahl has been without the comfort of a man for so many years, because of her misplaced devotion to you. I'm surprised it's take her this long to replace you. Of course, I can't have Vos getting in my way. Once I find a way to eliminate him, she'll seek comfort in Paul...and then she will finally belong to me, as will the boy's power," Plagueis cackled evilly.

"No...you stay away from them!" Vader roared, as the cackling ghost disappeared.

* * *

"Tahl...I must get you back. We will be together again and if Quinlan gets in the way, then I shall have to see to his demise. But you will never accept me if I am behind this mask," he said, quietly, as he opened a comm channel.

_"Yes Lord Vader?"_ Piett answered.

"I need to speak with Prime Minister Lama Su of Kamino at once," he ordered.

_"Yes My Lord. I will patch you through immediately," _Piett responded.

"My Master put me in this suited hell. But I will find a way to take my life back...and then you will meet your end, Master. And I will rule the galaxy with my wife and son by my side," Vader said. After all, it had been his original goal all along.

* * *

Padme smiled, as Anakin filled her glass with red wine and then his own.

"So, what are we toasting to?" she asked, as they picked up their glasses.

"To you, my wife to be, who just happens to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he said, as they sipped at the fine red wine. They sat close, side by side at the table. She was dressed in a simple, yet elegant black dress with thin silver straps, silver trim on the skirt, and silver heels. Anakin wore black pants and a charcoal gray button down tunic. Tonight, like most nights, they were celebrating their love. As their lips met with passion, they were rudely interrupted by a snort of disgust.

"Please tell me that we don't have to watch this or I may lose my appetite," sola complained, as she and Jobal took their seats.

"Nice to see you too," Anakin said, annoyed that they had spoiled the perfect romantic moment.

"Were your accommodations suitable?" Padme asked politely, as she sipped at her wine.

"I suppose they'll do," Jobal replied.

"Can I pour you some wine?" Anakin asked.

"I'll take a white wine," Jobal said.

"Bourbon on the rocks," Sola added. Anakin nodded and kissed Padme's cheek.

"I'll be right back," he said, as he went to get their drinks.

"You're all dressed up. What's the occasion?" Sola asked. Padme shrugged.

"Ani and I are celebrating our upcoming wedding and just the fact that we're together. Our love is enough reason to celebrate every night," Padme said.

"Well, you always did dress to get attention," Sola replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Padme questioned.

"Oh, don't act all innocent. You love the attention you get from men when you prance around in your skimpy little outfits," Sola replied.

"The only man's attention I care about is Anakin's," she snapped back. Sola smirked.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't know what they see that is so great," Sola goaded.

"Well, then you're blind, because she's the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, inside and out," Anakin said, as he sat their drinks down. Sola smirked, almost evilly.

"Oh please, you don't have to flatter the flat chested little pixie. There are far more beautiful women than her...and she knows it," Sola said with malice. Anakin shook his head in disgust.

"You make me sick. You just don't understand the power of true love and for that, I pity you," he spat.

"Padme is the only woman I see. To me, there is no other. I've been in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her. She's an angel," he said, smiling at her.

"As for you, you're not even half the woman she is and you're jealousy of her is so evident that everyone thinks you're pathetic," Anakin finished, effectively silencing Sola. Her sister really had everything she didn't and was everything she wasn't. Sola would never stop hating her little sister and she intended to make her life miserable if it was the last thing she ever did. She had lost Darred, because of her and she swore Padme would pay for it.

"Hey sweetheart," Tahl said, as she and Quinlan arrived for dinner. Obi-Wan, Beru, Master Dooku, Bail, Breha, and Ruwee arrived right behind them and dinner was served.

* * *

"So, what is this place?" Sola asked, as they entered the recreational area.

"It's a place where we blow off steam. A place for socializing, drinks, and dancing," Anakin said, as he smiled at Padme.

"Speaking of dancing, may I have one with you, my Princess?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled.

"You may, my handsome Knight," Padme replied, as he led her onto the dance floor. Sola snorted in disgust, as she stepped to the bar.

"Bourbon. Make it a double," she ordered. The bartender returned with it a few moments later and Sola sipped at it. Her mother had gone to bed, but she had come to check out the social life out of curiosity. She glanced over at the other end of the bar and saw a man that nearly made her drop her drink.

* * *

Padme giggled, as he dipped her and then swept her back up.

"Just think, in three nights, we'll be doing this as our first dance as husband and wife," Anakin reminded. She smiled brightly.

"It is kind of strange that neither of us know any details about our own wedding," he said. She nodded.

"I know, but she refuses to tell me anything, no matter how many times I ask," Padme replied.

"When you think about it, it's kind of romantic," he mentioned.

"Very romantic...just like this moment," she replied, as their lips drew into a tender, passionate kiss. Their moment was interrupted when they heard yelling between two people. And Padme noticed that Sola was one and an Officer with the rank of Lieutenant was the other.

"What's going on over there?" Anakin wondered. Padme sighed.

"It's my sister making trouble, that's what," Padme replied, as they hurried to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

"Darred?" Sola questioned in disbelief.

"Sola...what are you doing here?" he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she snapped back.

"Sola...what's going on?" Padme asked.

"You...you did this! You knew he was here!" Sola screamed, as she lunged at Padme. Anakin blocked her way, as Darred grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" Sola yelled.

"Not until you calm down!" Darred yelled back.

"This is your fault! You ruined my life, you little whore!" Sola screamed. A few Officers around them slowly closed in.

"Commander, is she a threat to the Princess?" Officer Shight, a good friend of his, asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm definitely starting to think so. I think Lt. Janren and I can hopefully defuse this situation," Anakin replied. He nodded.

"Ani, you know him?" Padme asked.

"He's Lt. Darred Janren. He was reassigned to General Antilles' squadron after the destruction of the Death Star. Even when I heard Sola say the name Darred, I didn't make the connection," Anakin explained.

"Don't act all innocent. You knew about this all along!" Sola screamed.

"No she didn't! Now, just shut up and let me explain!" Darred yelled back. Sola wrenched away from him.

"Fine...explain to me just what the hell is going on," Sola cried. Darred sighed.

"Commander, I think it would be best if we sit down somewhere not so public," Darred suggested. Anakin nodded.

"Let's go back to the common room," Anakin suggested, as he led Padme out. Sola and Darred followed, as Sola glared daggers into her sister's back.

* * *

Sola stormed into the common room, finding that her father was reading, Tahl and Quinlan were talking quietly, and her mother was sulking over a glass of blue milk in an attempt to have it help her sleep.

"Did you know about this, Daddy? Did you know that Darred left me to join the Rebels?!" Sola yelled. Ruwee removed his reading glasses and closed his book. He looked up and saw Darred standing there.

"No Sola, I didn't," he replied.

"Please Sola, just let me explain," he pleaded. She huffed.

"Fine. Explain you Son of a Sith," she spat, as she sat down. The other joined her, as Darred began.

"Young man, do your parents know about what you've done?" Jobal questioned.

"No...they were loyal to Palpatine, just like their good friend Xalazar Thule, your father, but I never believed in the Empire like they did. I knew Imperial rule was wrong and I was one of your husband's students," Darred explained.

"Is this true Ruwee?" Jobal demanded.

"Yes. Why do you think I never objected to him marrying Sola? I knew his true beliefs and knew he would take care of Sola," Ruwee replied.

"Why...why did you leave me?" Sola cried.

"Because I knew it could never work between us," he replied.

"What do you mean? That's not true. I loved you!" she cried.

"That would have changed if you found out I was a Rebel sympathizer and a follower of your sister's," he replied.

"So this is about Padme, as always," Sola snarled.

"No Sola, this is very much about you and me. I loved you too, but when I saw you denounce your own sister in favor of Imperialism, I knew you would do the same to me. A marriage based on lies would have never survived," he stated.

"I admired Princess Amidala for her courage and willingness to die for what she believed in. I heard the calling as well and I needed to serve my people. I needed to join the fight against the tyrannical rule of Palpatine. Not long after the Princess was exiled, I journeyed to Chandrilla and enlisted in the Alliance Academy. I loved you and I missed you, but I knew that you'd never accept me for who I was; especially if you could never accept your own father and sister for the people they are," he replied, as tears poured down Sola's face.

"I knew it...you left me because of her. I knew it! This is your fault!" Sola screamed, as she lunged at Padme and wrapped her hands around the younger woman's neck. Padme gasped for air and choked, as Sola squeezed as hard as she could. Anakin pried her hands away, as Ruwee pulled her off.

"This is not the Princess' fault! You've only got yourself to blame! As long as you support a ruler that commits mass murder as a hobby, then we can never be," Darred said angrily.

"Darred...please don't go! Sola pleaded, as she sobbed.

"Young man, Emperor Palpatine does what's in the best interest of the people," Jobal said scoldingly.

"That murdering sociopath doesn't give a damn about anyone except himself. My parents were loyal to him, but that didn't matter. He still killed them. They were on Alderaan when he ordered its destruction. And as far as I'm concerned, you and your father are just as evil as the Emperor," Darred spat.

"Darred...please don't go..." Sola pleaded, as she grabbed his arm. He sighed.

"I want to believe there's still hope for you, Sola. I love you and I never stopped. But I can't be with you, because you're not the Sola I fell in love with. I feel in love with you when we were just kids, before they sent you off to that boarding school to be brainwashed. I want to believe she still exists, but so far, I haven't seen her," Darred said.

"She does. I'm still the same. I love you too! We can be together again!" Sola pleaded desperately. He shook his head.

"You just tried to hurt your own sister...I don't even recognize you anymore. Goodbye Sola," he said, as he walked out.

"No...Darred...NOOO!" Sola screamed, as she collapsed into a sobbing heap against her father's chest. He rocked her and hugged her, before helping her to the sofa.

"This is your fault, Ruwee. If I had known that boy was one of your students. I would have never let Sola get involved with him," Jobal spat.

"But I love him, mother," Sola sobbed.

"You'll get over him in time, sweetheart. He's no good for you," Jobal replied.

"No, this is your fault, Jo. You did everything in your power to make sure Sola turned out just like you and she lost Darred because of it," Ruwee replied.

"I don't have to listen to this. Let's go Sola," she demanded.

"I think Sola needs to stay here with me. It's high time the two of us had a talk," Ruwee protested. Jobal grabbed Sola's arm and tugged her toward the door.

"That is never going to happen. I'll not let you fill Sola's head with your garbage too," Jobal spat, as she led Sola back to their quarters. Ruwee sighed dejectedly and turned to his youngest, whom was in the arms of the man she loved.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked. Padme nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied, as Anakin examined her throat.

"Really, I'm fine," she insisted. Ruwee nodded, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I say we should all retire for the night," Quinlan suggested. They agreed and all went to their quarters for the night...

_In the next chapter, Anakin and Padme's fairytale wedding finally commences..._


	30. Union of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 30: Union of Destiny

Anakin dismounted his Taun-Taun after a long, cold day on patrol. His days were usually spent training in the morning hours and then tending to his duties as an officer during the afternoons. Once a week, it was his turn on patrol and today had been his day.

"Any chatter on the scanners?" Jagged asked, as he approached.

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin replied.

"Good. Just the way we like it. Ready for your big day tomorrow?" he asked. Anakin smiled.

"Definitely. I can't wait," he replied, as he spotted his wife to be on the other end of the docking bay, tending to something at one of the terminals. She looked up, sensing him and their eyes locked. Padme smiled at him, before returning her attention to the report she was working on for Bail. Padme's focus was interrupted when Sola nearly collapsed on the console in exhaustion. Padme suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Despite the fact that she was a Princess, Sola was far more pampered and spoiled than she was.

"I've never been so tired in my whole life. They made me clean...all day. You probably had something to do with this," Sola said, glaring at her.

"Not at all. Everyone has to pull their own weight. We all work. Your skills were analyzed, as were mother's. You both were placed in household duties, because that's where your skills are. Breha works too, even though she's Queen. Rank has no bearing on whether you work; just what kind of work you do," Padme explained. Sola snorted.

"I've never seen mother so tired. She fell asleep on the sofa the moment she sat down," Sola complained.

"Well, a little hard work never hurt anyone," Padme replied. Sola scoffed.

"And this coming from a Princess who used to have servants all around her," Sola retorted.

"Those were handmaidens. They were my helpers and friends, never servants. You and mother are the ones that had servants waiting on you hand and foot," Padme shot back. Sola huffed.

"That was their job," Sola replied.

"Sola, if you're done complaining, I'd really like to finish this," Padme replied.

"Of course, your highness. I'm so sorry I bothered you," Sola spat, as she stalked off. Padme sighed. It truly saddened her that she couldn't stand her older sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anakin asked, as he approached. She smiled and input the last of the data.

"I'm perfect now," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're cold," she mentioned.

"Yeah, but I bet you can warm me up," he replied. She smirked.

"I think I can definitely help with that," she said, as their lips met.

* * *

_The next day..._

Tahl straightened his collar for probably the hundredth time that morning. Quinlan almost wanted to tell her to leave the poor kid alone, but he knew Tahl needed this time to simply dote over her baby boy, who was very much a man now. He was dressed in his most formal robes and his thick, shoulder length sandy blonde hair was neatly combed. As Tahl reached to brush a piece of his bangs back, he finally said something.

"Mom, it's fine," he insisted. She smiled.

"I know. Sorry baby," she replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded.

"I've been ready for this day since I met her, as silly as it sounds," Anakin said.

"It's not silly at all. It's just true love. You and Padme will be very happy together," Tahl replied. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"I know. But remember that we still need you. I still need you, even though I'll be married," he told her. Tears welled in Tahl's eyes, as she hugged her son tightly.

"I love you Ani," she said.

"I love you too mom," he replied.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but we better get you to the altar," Quinlan suggested. Anakin nodded. Quinlan offered his arm to Tahl and she accepted. Anakin followed them, as they led the way to the chapel, which neither Anakin nor Padme had seen yet.

* * *

Once they arrived in the chapel, he could see why they hadn't seen it yet, for much of it had probably just been done. It was beautiful. The room was filled with ice sculptures, carved to resemble bouquets of flowers . The room wasn't nearly as cold as it should have been to support the sculptures and that was because of the special cooling lights that sat in the base of each sculpture. The light shining up through the ice made the flowers appear to be all different colors. Dozens of chairs filled the room, as the aisle led to the altar, which had a beautiful white archway over it. The archway itself was decorated with real flowers. And behind the altar was another ice sculpture of a man and a woman in each other's arms. The woman had angel wings and the man wielded a light saber. The likeness to the two of them was uncanny. Breha had found a very gifted artist to create this and the other sculptures.

"This is amazing. Padme is going to be speechless," Anakin said.

"Yes, Breha really outdid herself," Tahl replied. Anakin took his place at the altar, as Bail arrived to officiate the ceremony. The seats in the chapel began to fill, as many came to witness what many were calling the union of destiny.

* * *

Padme sat before the vanity, as Breha put the finishing touches on her hair. Beru was helping to get her ready as well, after readying herself in her maid of honor gown, which was light blue in color. Her blonde hair was neatly tucked up in a twist and she now helped Breha secure the tiara atop Padme's head. Her gown was gorgeous.

It had a scoop neck collar and iridescent butterfly sleeves. The bodice hugged her body perfectly and shimmered in the light. The skirt was full, yet slim, as it touched the floor. It had a beautiful beaded design woven into the shimmer silk. Her hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of chocolate curls. She stood and turned to Breha, who had tears in her eyes. Her mother and sister were both there, though neither was being very supportive in the least. But Padme didn't care. Because the two women before her were the ones she considered to be her mother and sister, even if it wasn't by blood. Breha hugged her tightly.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart," she said, as she teared up.

"Thank you...for everything," Padme replied. Beru was next and hugged her tightly as well.

"Well sister, are you ready?" Beru asked. She nodded, as there was a knock at the door.

"Is it okay to come in?" Ruwee called.

"Yes, come in Daddy," Padme called back. A grin spread across his face, as he saw his youngest daughter.

"Wow...look at you. You look absolutely beautiful, pixie," he said, as he hugged her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Padme nodded.

"It's time," Breha said, as she put Padme's shimmering, sheer veil, which was attached to her tiara, over her face. Beru handed her a beautiful bouquet of fresh flowers. Padme took her father's arm and he led them all to the chapel.

* * *

Ben smirked, as he stood next to Anakin in his dress robes.

"You look nervous," he mentioned.

"No...maybe a little. I think I'm anxious more than anything," he replied.

"Well, I think the wait is over," Ben said, as they saw Breha, Sola, and Jobal take their seats. The music began to softly play, as Beru entered first and slowly walked down the aisle. Her eyes locked with Ben's and they smiled at each other. As she arrived, she hugged her baby brother and took her place on his other side. The music intensified, as the audience stood. Padme entered on her father's arm and Anakin's breath was taken away. She was truly an angel, of that he was completely sure, just like he knew she was the first time he saw her and all the times after that...

* * *

_"Help me Count Dooku...you're my only hope," _

_Anakin stared in awe at the recording of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, as the recording repeated. _

_"Who is she? She's beautiful..." Anakin said in amazement. Artoo whirled. _

_"Who's what?" Threepio scolded, as he smacked Artoo's domed head. _

_"Master Anakin asked you a question and you had better answer," Threepio warned. _

_"Help me Count Dooku...you're my only hope," _

_"She's like an angel," he said, as he became completely absorbed by her. _

_--_

_"You trust me, right?" he asked. She nodded, as he took her hand. _

_"Just hold on tight," he said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. The lift came to a stop and Anakin lifted them up, jumping through the hole he'd made. They went skidding down the elevator shaft attached to the shaft cable, holding onto each other tightly. Anakin's feet landed firmly on the ground and Padme raised her head from his chest. Anakin heard something coming toward them and looked up to see the elevator coming back down. He grabbed Padme around the waist and rolled them onto the ground, out of the way, as the lift came to a stop on the ground floor. Anakin looked down at her and they both blushed furiously at their position, as she was pinned beneath him. _

--

_"All pilots to their controls!" he heard Commander Antilles call. _

_"May the Force be with you..Anakin," she said, as a tear slipped down her cheek. _

_"And you...Padme," he replied. _

_"Take good care of him, Artoo," Padme said, choking back a sob. The little droid whirled affirmatively. _

_"Be safe," she whispered. He nodded and started to turn away. _

_"Anakin!" she called. He turned back and was completely caught off guard when the petite brunette nearly leapt into his arms. His breath was stolen, as the princess pressed her lips to his in their first kiss, ignoring the fact that they had spectators. He let his shock fade away and gave in willingly to her passion, as he kissed her back, just as deeply. Their lips moved together and locked several times, before she finally pulled away with reluctance. _

_"Now...you have to come back, so you can find out what that was all about," she replied. He gave her a roguish smile. _

_"There's nothing in seven Sith hells that could keep me from coming back you, princess," he replied, as he leapt into his X-Wing._

_--_

_They stared at each other for a long moment, before their lips met with searing passion. _

_"I still can't believe it...that you're mine," Anakin whispered, as her lips slowly trailed from his jaw and down to his neck where she placed soft, moist kisses. And Anakin was in heaven. _

_"You're so beautiful..." he uttered in a husky voice. She lifted her head, her passionate gaze locking with his. _

_"It's only because I'm so in love," she replied. His breath hitched in his throat. _

_"You love me?" he asked in awe. She nodded. _

_"Oh Padme...I love you too. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you," he replied. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. _

_--_

_"I feel like I've known you all my life. I feel like I've been waiting for this forever," she whispered. _

_"I feel the same. Half my soul was missing before I found you. It's almost physically painful to be apart from you," he replied. She held his face in her hands, her eyes glazing with passion._

_"It's the same for me," she whispered, as she pressed her palm to his, before entwining her fingers with his own. _

_"Tonight, we seal our love and commitment to each other," Padme said. He blushed slightly. _

_--_

_"Padme...from the moment I met you, I've been in love with you. I don't even want to remember my life before you, because I began truly living when I met you. My life has meaning and purpose, because of you. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you," he said, as he knelt before her and opened his palm. Padme gasped, as she lay eyes on the most beautiful ring she had ever seen._

_"Padme Naberrie Amidala Organa...will you marry me?" he asked, as he gazed into her eyes. Tears welled in her eyes. _

_"Yes...oh yes!" she exclaimed, as she threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled, as she started planting kisses all over his face, before she pulled back so he could slip the ring on her finger._

_--_

_"You're perfect. Don't ever think differently," he said. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lowered his lips onto hers. They became lost in each other, unaware that several moments had passed by, until someone rudely cleared their throat._

_"They sent me to find you both. I should have known you'd be all over him, just to spite me, baby sister. The Captain is bringing the ship out of hyperspace," Sola spat, as she stalked off. _

_"Ignore her. I'm certainly glad you're the one that came to get me," he said. She yelped, as he swept her into his arms. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked. _

_"Practicing for our honeymoon. To hell with what your sister thinks. You're my angel and I'm not going to stop loving you, just because your sister is jealous," he said, as he carried her into the other room to strap in._

* * *

The memories flooded them both and he smiled at her, as she arrived at the altar. Ruwee kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Anakin. She handed her flowers off to Beru, as he took both her hands in his own. They turned to face Bail. He smiled at the young couple.

"We are gathered here today to join Anakin Skywalker and Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala Organa in the bonds of holy matrimony. And it is my honor to officiate this union of love," he said, pausing for a moment.

"Standing before me today are two of the most extraordinary people I've ever met and the pure, true love that is so evident between them, humbles us all. In this dark galaxy, the knowledge that such an incredible love exists brings me hope for our future. Neither has had an easy road in life, but they've come together to complete each other today. And we shall all bare witness. Let us listen, as they speak their vows to one another from their hearts," Bail said, nodding to them. Anakin took her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"Sometimes, I have trouble putting the way I feel about you into words, because my feelings for you are so overwhelmingly strong. So while the words may not be fancy, they come from my heart...the heart that you own. And while I promise to tell you how much I love you everyday, I promise that I will do more than say the words. I promise that I will show you how much I love you through my actions and I promise that you will never have reason or cause to doubt the depths of my undying love for you," he paused for a moment, before continuing.

"I have to say the fact that you would choose me to spend your life with still leaves me in awe at times. The fact that you fell for me, a farm boy, makes me thank the Force everyday for giving you to me. You make me the man I am. I will strive to be the man you need and the husband you deserve. You're my angel and I will be your Knight. I vow to love you, cherish you, and protect you for the rest of our lives and whatever waits us beyond this world. You're in my very soul and my heart belongs to you, now and forever," he concluded. A tear slowly slipped down Padme's cheek, despite her efforts to keep her tears from flooding from her eyes. He smiled at her and gently brushed the droplet from her cheek.

"You are so special, Ani. I don't know why you don't think so, but you are. The moment I first met you, I knew there was something different about you. I knew you were no ordinary person; not the way you risked your life for mine, even when you didn't know me. I felt a connection between us, the first time our eyes locked and I know you felt the same thing," she began.

"Never in a million years did I think I would be fortunate enough to find true love. The Force blessed me, because I found more than just true love. I found my soul mate. I found you; the most amazing man I've ever met. You made my dreams come true. You swept me off my feet and took my breath away; just the way every girl dreams. You've protected me from harm and you've defended our love to those who don't understand how amazing our love is. When I'm in your arms, I feel so complete, like I'm right where I'm supposed to be. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. And I want to spend the rest of my life and beyond by your side and in your arms. I will strive to be the woman you need and wife you deserve. You are my Knight; my Jedi protector. And I will be your angel. I vow to love you, cherish you, and take care of you for the rest of our lives and whatever awaits us beyond this world. You are also in my very soul and my heart is in your hands. It belongs to you, my love and only you, now and forever," she concluded.

"What we have witnessed here today is love in its truest, purest form. Let the Force bless this union, so that no one may come between them; as if anything or anyone could," Bail said, with a soft smile.

"Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Bail questioned.

"I do," he answered.

"And do you, Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala Organa, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Bail questioned.

"I do, but not even death will separate our union," Padme answered. Anakin smiled.

"She's right. This is for eternity," he added. Bail smiled.

"I'm afraid I must ask if there is anyone who objects to this marriage?" Bail asked. Padme bit her bottom lip nervously. But her mother and sister thankfully remained silent, thanks to the glares they received from the people around them.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Bail concluded. Anakin smiled and pulled her into his arms. He drew her lips into a passionate kiss and Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her long and deeply, before finally breaking apart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Skywalker," Bail announced. The audience applauded and Anakin beamed at their family and friends, before capturing Padme's lips in his own again. The audience began to chuckle, as Anakin lifted his bride up and spun her around, even as they still engaged in passionate kisses.

"Well, we can all venture to the dining hall now for the reception. We may or may not see the bride and groom there. It depends upon whether they can separate themselves long enough," Bail joked. Anakin and Padme blushed, as most joined in his joke. Anakin offered his arm to his new wife and led her down the aisle. Ben and Beru followed, as everyone filed to the dining hall.

* * *

"So, was today everything you hoped it would be?" Anakin asked his new wife, as they enjoyed their first dance as husband and wife.

"Everything and so much more," she replied, as they swayed slowly to the romantic song.

"Good. I wanted to make all your dreams come true," he said.

"Well, you did very well," she replied, with a soft smile.

"I'm going to make your other dream come true as well," he said.

"What dream is that, because I assure you being with you is a dream come true," she replied.

"Perhaps, but I know how much it will mean to you if one day we no longer have to hide. If one day we can return to Naboo and raise a family. If one day, people are free again," he said. She nodded.

"That is my dream...but I worry, because I would never want it to come true at the cost of your life," she replied. He lifted her chin with his hand.

"Don't worry. I plan on making sure that I come out of the battle in one piece. I'll never leave you," he promised. She nodded.

"I know. But I still worry about the day when you do go into battle. I can't lose you," she said.

"You won't angel. Nothing can keep me from coming back to you," he replied, as he held her tightly.

"I know and I believe that, because I trust in our love. I trust that it will always bring you back to me. You have made all my dreams come true today and just think, we're not even to the wedding night yet," she said slyly. He grinned.

"Now there's where all _my_ dreams come true," he added, making her giggle. He pressed his forehead to hers, as they held each other so very closely. Anakin tilted his head, as their lips met with tender passion. And they became oblivious to anything else around them...

* * *

_In the next chapter, the reception continues and we see interactions between Sola and Darred, Quinlan and Tahl, with interference from Paul, and Jobal and Ruwee as well. Of course, there's much more from our newlyweds to come as well, including their romantic wedding night! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_


	31. The Beauty of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 31! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 31: The Beauty of Love

"Hey, are you okay" Quinlan asked, as he sat down, having returned from refilling their wine glasses.

"Yes, I'm just watching them. They're so happy...and I don't want anything or anyone to ruin what they have," Tahl said sadly. Quinlan placed his hand on her shoulder and followed her line of vision. The young newlyweds danced very closely and love permeated the Force around them. They talked and whispered things to each other, as they held one another close.

"They'll be fine. There's something about those two. They're meant to be together the way few people are," Quinlan said.

"That's what you used to say about Qui-Gon and I," she replied.

"You and Qui-Gon were meant to be together and if Vader hadn't killed the man he was, then you still would be. But Anakin and Padme will be fine. They're not only going to make it, but they're going to save the galaxy. I can feel it," Quinlan told her.

"I know, but they're still going to face tremendous diversity from both sides. What happens when they do have a baby? Yoda and the rest are going to want to rip that baby right from Padme's arms," Tahl fretted.

"Hey, I will not let that happen and neither will Anakin," Quinlan replied. Tahl gazed into his eyes, noticing how green they were.

"I always could count on your support. Thank you," she replied. He smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends do," he replied, as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. Tahl felt her heart flutter as he touched her. The feeling both startled and excited her, for it had been so long since she had felt the things she had begun to feel for Quinlan. Her heart pounded in her chest, as their faces drew closer and closer, until finally their lips moved over each other's in a passionate rhythm. Across the room, Paul clenched his fist, as he glared daggers into Quinlan's back. And suddenly, Quinlan's wine glass shattered and a piece cut him on the right cheekbone.

"Oh my gosh..." Tahl cried, as she grabbed a cloth and dabbed the blood.

"Wow...that was some kiss," he joked, making her laugh.

"It was, but I don't think we did that," she replied. He knew she was right, but she didn't seem to have noticed the same momentary dark spike that he did when it happened. He looked up at Anakin and wasn't surprised to see that he had felt it too, for he was looking around with a puzzled look on his face.

"You need a bandage on that," Tahl said. He nodded, as they stood up and she led him back to her quarters to take care of the injury, after they said goodnight to Anakin and Padme, knowing that the newlyweds would soon retire as well.

* * *

Plageuis' ghostly form shimmered to life outside Tahl's door. He silently cursed himself for his small explosion of anger, for it had only pushed Tahl closer to Quinlan. But the more he thought about it, the better it seemed. If he allowed Tahl to fall for Quinlan before he caused the Jedi to have a fatal accident, it would only make her more venerable. Paul would have a much easier time drawing her close to him. He smirked evilly.

"Enjoy your time with her Vos, for you will soon meet an untimely, tragic end. Then she'll be mine," Plageuis hissed, as he faded away.

* * *

Sola sat at her table pouting, as she watched Darred dance with some bimbo. Her mood soured even more when she saw how beautifully happy her baby sister was too. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and stalked up to Darred.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Sola asked, as she practically shoved the other girl out of the way and took Darred's hands. He sighed.

"Sola, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm dancing with you and saving you from that air head," Sola replied.

"She's not an air head and you were very rude," Darred scolded.

"Well, it's only because I think you should give us another chance," Sola replied.

"For us to have any kind of chance, some things would have to change, Sola. And I don't see that happening," he replied.

"I'll do anything to get you back," Sola pleaded.

"Will you? Can you really let go of all the garbage your mother filled your head with? Can you let go of the hatred that is eating you alive inside?" he asked.

"I want to try...but I need help. I'm...I'm lost Darred," she cried. He looked at her, trying to gage whether she was really sincere or not. He thought she might be, since Jobal had such a stronghold on her.

"If you're sincere, then we can talk. But I'm not promising this will go anywhere," Darred said. She smiled and hugged him.

"You won't regret this. I've missed you so much," Sola said. Darred saw tears in her eyes and right then knew Sola had a pain inside her that she probably wasn't even aware of. Jobal directed Sola's anger toward her father and younger sister, but Jobal and her grandfather were likely the true source of her pain and misery. Now, he just had to get her to see it.

"Sola...what are you doing with him?" Jobal demanded.

"Mother...we're just dancing," Sola answered timidly.

"Well, you're finished now. I told you to stay away from him," Jobal scolded, as she started pulling her away. Darred decided that she needed his help in severing her mother's iron hold on her.

"Sola, I'd like to share another dance and maybe a drink as well, if you wish," Darred said. Sola's eyes sparkled, something he hadn't seen them do in years.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"No Sola, you're coming back to the table with me," Jobal demanded.

"But I want to be with Darred," Sola protested.

"Don't test me, young lady," Jobal warned.

"That's enough Jo. Our daughter is a grown woman and if she wants to spend the evening with Darred, then that's her prerogative," Ruwee said, as he started dragging Jobal away.

"Ruwee...let go of me! Sola, you get over here this instant!" Jobal called

"You can't let your mother control your life anymore, Sola. Stand up to her and do what you want to do," Darred coached. He was fully expecting Sola to cave to her mother's demands, as she usually did, especially with the menacing stare Jobal had fixated on her oldest daughter. It was usually the way she looked at Padme, which in itself probably scared Sola to death.

"No..." she squeaked.

"What...did you say?" Jobal questioned.

"I...I said no mother. I want to spend the evening with Darred...and that's what I'm going to do," Sola replied.

"Oh, so now I see you're taking lessons from your little sister. Well...I never pegged you as a traitor, but I see now that your just like them," Jobal said, as she shrugged Ruwee off and stormed out. Sola lowered her head in shame.

"I...I should go apologize," she stammered.

"No Sola, don't you see? You're not the one that's wrong here," Darred insisted.

"He's right sweetheart and I'm very proud of you for standing up to her. That took a lot of courage," Ruwee said.

"You're...you're proud of me?" she asked in disbelief. He lifted her chin.

"Darred, can I have a couple minutes with my daughter?" Ruwee asked.

"Sure. I'll go get us a couple glasses of wine," he said, as he left. Ruwee led Sola to a private corner table.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know that I love you, just as much a I love Padme," Ruwee said.

"Then why did you leave me? Mom said it was because you didn't love me," Sola said.

"That's not true Sola. I wanted to take you too, but they wouldn't even let me see you. I took Padme to protect her from your grandfather. I wanted to protect you too and I should have acted sooner than I did, before they sent you away to that school," Ruwee said. Sola shivered, as some unpleasant memories assaulted her.

"If you hadn't taken Padme...it would have happened to her too," Sola mumbled.

"What would have, honey?" he asked. Sola snapped out of her trance.

"N...nothing. I should go. Darred is waiting for me," she said. He smiled.

"Okay. I love you Sola and I want you to be happy. I'm always here for you," Ruwee said, as he hugged her. He was surprised when she hugged him back tightly. With that, she returned to Darred with a new sense of belonging that she had never felt before, thanks to her father's unconditional love and acceptance. But something about what Sola had said bothered Ruwee and as soon as the reception was over, he was going to confront Jobal...tonight.

* * *

Padme stood before all the girls in the room, as the dancing ceased momentarily. It would resume, but it was time for Anakin and Padme to depart. Padme turned her back to them and tossed her bouquet. The women scrambled to catch it, but it fell right into Beru's hands. She looked surprised and then smiled at Ben, who suddenly looked a little nervous. Anakin swept his bride into his arms, as he began carrying her toward the exit. As he did, everyone lined up to throw flower petals on them. He carried her down the corridor and to the lift...

* * *

"Here, sit still while I get the bacta," Tahl said.

"It's just a scratch," Quinlan insisted.

"It still needs bacta," she replied, as she returned. He hissed, as she dabbed the cream onto the cut.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she said, with an eye roll.

"Easy for you to say. Not everyone is tough as nails like you," he replied. She laughed.

"I'm hardly touch as nails. I've done nothing but cry today, even though some of those tears were of joy," she said. He took her hand in his own.

"With all you've been through you've earned the right to cry," he said.

"Crying isn't so bad when you have someone to hold you," she replied, as she gazed into his eyes. Tahl lowered her lips to his and they met again for the second time that night. Passion and need ebbed away the loneliness in their hearts. Quinlan pulled her across his lap, as their lips met again and again in passionate, feverish locks. Quinlan tangled his fingers in her long blonde hair, as he kissed her neck. His hands sent her body into passionate convulsions of pleasure, for it had been so very long since she'd been kissed, so long since she'd been touched, and so long since she'd been held. They engaged in another passionate kiss, as Tahl's fingers began to unbutton his tunic.

"Tahl...are you sure?" he asked.

"Why fight the things we're both feeling for each other? Why fight it when I'm so tired of being alone? I've always trusted you with my life, so I think I can certainly trust you with my body," she said, pausing while tears gathered in her eyes.

"I've waited twenty years for a man that doesn't give a damn about me or my son. But you've always been there for me when I needed you," Tahl cried.

"I've loved you since we were kids," he admitted.

"And I've always loved you as a friend, but now those feelings are changing. They're getting stronger...and I want more than anything to explore those feelings with you," she confessed. Quinlan caressed her cheek.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I just never thought I would be the lucky one to make you happy," he replied.

"Make love to me Quin," she uttered, as she gazed into his eyes. While their lips drew closer, Quinlan crushed her smaller form against his, as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. He wasted no more time and swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom...

* * *

Anakin carried his bride over the threshold and into their spacious apartment-like quarters. He set her on her feet, as their lips continued to duel one another for control. He slid his tongue along hers, plundering her mouth with an intense passion that left her breathless.

"I'm going to go change," she said.

"Into nothing, I hope," he replied slyly.

"Oh, I promise you won't be disappointed," she said.

"You, my angel, could never disappoint me," he replied.

"Are you coming into the bedroom?" she asked, as she headed toward the door.

"Actually, I have a little surprise for you, so why don't you meet me back out here," he replied. She looked at him curiously.

"What are you up to, husband?" she asked playfully. He smiled mischievously.

"You'll see, wife," he replied, as she sauntered into the bedroom. Once she was gone, he went to work. Reaching deeply into the Force, he pushed the sofa and caf table back away from the fireplace. He opened the closet and dragged a very large, plush, charcoal colored cushion and positioned it in front of the fireplace. He raised his hand again and a fire blazed to life in the fireplace. He quickly went to the kitchen for a bottle of wine, two glasses and shurra fruit with chocolate sauce that he'd asked for specifically from Mr. Andrews, just for this night. He set the tray on the caf table and shed his robes and tunic completely, leaving him in just his pants. Finally he dimmed the lights, letting the fire light the room with a romantic glow. His eyes caught her when she finally returned and she once again left him unable to speak. She sauntered toward him in a slinky, black negligee. It hugged her curves perfectly and was a mixture of sheer and silk material. The straps that rested on her shoulders were barely a quarter of an inch thick. The collar dipped scandalously low and black silk covered only a portion of her gorgeous breasts. The wide opening in the chest left him with a partial view of the womanly mounds. Her torso was covered in sheer material and teased him even more. The skirt of the negligee stopped at her upper thigh and the mix of sheer and silk did little to leave anything to the imagination. He was in awe of the sexy, angelic goddess before him. His mouth had gone dry and only she could quench his thirst.

"I take it that you approve of my attire? I've been saving it for this night," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The heat of her body lit his every nerve on fire. He answered her by capturing her lips with his. She smile, as she broke the kiss and turned in his arms, letting him hold her. His lips naturally found her neck and her body tingled, as they moved up and down her slender neck with ravenous intent.

"This is very romantic," she said, referring to the fire.

"I couldn't think of anything more romantic than making love to you in front fo a fire on our wedding night," he replied, as he held her close and kissed her hair.

"You're right, because I can't think of anything more romantic either," she replied. He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the bed he'd made for them. Padme plopped down on the thick, plush cushion and struck a sexy, alluring pose. She carefully watched her bare chested husband pour the wine. He handed her a glass and joined her in front of the fire. They sipped at the aromatic red wine, as their eyes never strayed. They set their wine glasses aside, as Anakin took her in his arms. The passion between them could no longer be contained, and as their lips met, it erupted between them. Anakin laid his wife down, as he hovered above her, drinking in her exquisite beauty. Their lips met again, as the roaring passion consumed them whole...

* * *

Jobal answered her door and saw Ruwee there.

"Go away. You're the reason both my daughters have turned against me," Jobal spat. But Ruwee barged in anyway.

"I think we both know that's not true," he replied.

"What do you want?" Jobal snapped.

"We need to talk and it's about Sola," he replied.

"Why all the sudden do you have such an interest in her? She's nothing like your perfect little Padme," Jobal retorted.

"You know, your hostile demeanor may be genuine, but Sola's isn't," he said. Jobal rolled her eyes.

"More idealistic babble, I see. Sola is just fine or at least she was, until that boy got to her again," Jobal replied.

"No Jobal, she's not fine. I saw the pain in her eyes. What happened to her?" Ruwee asked. Jobal looked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea. Ask her, if you're so curious," she replied.

"She's scared. She's buried it deep inside and it's eating her up. And you keep feeding her hatred and it's just eating her from the inside out," Ruwee said.

"Oh, so it's my fault? You're the one that left her," Jobal accused.

"You hid her away from me in that boarding school and planned to do the same with Padme. They wouldn't let me see her or talk to her! Your father kept her from me and he did something to her! I don't know what yet, but he's the source of her pain!" Ruwee yelled.

"My father did everything for that girl! How dare you accuse him of hurting her!" she screamed.

"It's in her eyes, Jo! And I think you know what happened!" Ruwee accused back.

"Get out! Just get out!" Jobal yelled.

"I'll leave after I get some things for Sola," he said, as he headed for her room.

"My daughter is not staying with you!" Jobal screamed.

"Sola is a grown woman and she can choose where she wants to be. I still have time to rebuild my relationship with her and maybe she'll eventually open up to me," Ruwee said, as he started packing some of her things.

"Fine...you can both rot in Sith hell for all I care and that includes Padme too," Jobal spat.

"I'm going to rebuild this family and it's your choice if you don't want to be a part of that. I'm going to find out who hurt our daughter and then I'm going to make them pay," Ruwee said, as he took a satchel full of things and stormed out, leaving Jobal to contemplate all that had taken place. She was alone...and though she would never admit it, she only had herself to blame...

* * *

"I had a wonderful evening. Thank you," Sola said, as they reached the door to her father's quarters. She was staying with him while her mother cooled off.

"Me too," Darred replied.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"I've always loved spending time with you Sola; the real Sola that is. Tonight you started to let go of all that hate and I got a glimpse of the woman I once loved. It made me very happy," he said.

"Me too," she admitted.

"Good night Sola. Maybe we can have breakfast together in the morning?" he asked. She nodded eagerly.

"I'd like that a lot," she said. He nodded and gave her a soft goodnight kiss. Sola's heart soared, as she watched the tall, handsome, sandy brown haired man retreat toward the lift. She entered her father's quarters and spotted him on the sofa, reading a book by the fire. He looked up and removed his reading glasses.

"Hi sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked. Seeing him there by the fire, reading, brought back one of her earliest memories when she used to toddle into the room and stare up at him with big brown eyes. He would just smile and scoop her up into his lap. He would read aloud and she would go to sleep in his arms. He motioned her over and she sat down beside him.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I had a wonderful evening with Darred," Sola replied. He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," he said, as he put his arm around her. Sola hadn't felt this safe since her father and Padme were still living at home with them. Sola rested her head against his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything Sola-bear," he said. She smiled at the nickname, for she hadn't been called that in years. But opening up about the past was easier said then done.

"I know," she acknowledged. Ruwee wouldn't push, for he was certain she would open up when she was ready.

"Daddy..." she began.

"Yes?" he answered.

"It's an awfully silly request, but will you read to me?" she asked. He smiled.

"That's not silly at all," he replied.

"I'm twenty-seven years old," she stated.

"You're never too old to be read to," he replied, as he put his glasses on and opened the book. And just as he knew she would be, Sola was asleep within five minutes. He smiled, removed his glasses and closed the book. He gently picked her up and took her into the guest bedroom. He quietly tucked her in and slowly closed the door...


	32. Arrival of Mace Windu

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 32! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 32: Arrival of Mace Windu

"Mmm..." Padme cooed, as their lips parted. She smiled, as he sat up and reached toward the caf table. She admired his exposed, tone physique, as he returned with the tray of dessert, like they hadn't had that already.

"How about a snack?" he asked. She smiled seductively and pulled the sheet around her body, as she sat up.

"Sure, as long as you're the main course," she purred. He shivered at her words and smiled.

"You are a vixen," he replied.

"Only for you, sexy," she purred again, as she climbed in his lap, still covered with the sheet, but straddling his waist. He gazed at the beauty before him, before dipping a piece of shurra in the chocolate sauce. He guided it into her mouth, but not without getting chocolate on her lips. She munched on the sweet treat and once she swallowed, he kissed her lips, tasting the sweetness on her lips.

"Yummy," he said huskily, as they broke the kiss. She smiled and dipped a piece of fruit in the chocolate sauce. She guided it into his mouth, purposely getting chocolate all over his lips. He munched contentedly.

"You gonna clean up the mess you made?" he asked. She smirked and devoured his lips, licking the chocolate from them. He fed her another piece and this time, she caught his finger between her lips. His eyes glazed, as she sensually sucked on it. She smirked at him with desire burning in her eyes. She tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck, as she brought her lips just below his ear and slowly began trailing kisses down his neck. And the honeymoon continued...

~*~

Tahl rolled over and snuggled against the warm body next to her. She remembered last night with incredible clarity, despite all the wine she had consumed. Her best friend, the man she'd always been able to count on had revealed his true feelings for her. She expressed how tired she was of being alone and how her own feelings for him had begun to develop into more than just friendship. Last night, for the first time in twenty years, Tahl had felt what it was like to feel loved again. Quinlan had made love to her and it was an incredible night of love and passion. Tahl got up reluctantly and found her robe. She donned it and trekked out to the kitchen to make a pot of caf. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

"Good morning beautiful," Quinlan said, as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning handsome," she replied, as she handed him her mug.

"How about some breakfast?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I love you, but not if you're cooking it...oofff..." he groaned, as she elbowed him in the gut playfully.

"Very funny. Actually, I was going to suggest you come help me shower, before we go to the dining hall. But now I'm not so sure I want your help," she replied, in a huff. Quinlan smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I beg for your forgiveness, milady," he pleaded.

"Well..." Tahl said, pretending to think about it.

"Okay. I forgive you...this time," she said, as she playfully poked his chest with her finger.

"So...about that shower?" he asked, with a sly grin. She smirked.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you come help me," she said seductively, as she sauntered toward the bedroom. He quickly and eagerly followed.

~*~

The Kaminoans were an ancient, proud race. Indeed, they had created a Grand Army that served the Empire loyally. Clones were far superior to droids. Centuries ago, it was just a silly idea; an thing of pure fiction. But their grand race of ultra intelligent beings had not only realized the dream, but perfected it to an art. They were the Masters of genetic engineering. So, when they had been summoned by Darth Vader himself, concerning a private request, which needed their expert experience, the Kaminoan Prime Minister had been deeply honored. Their species lived for the work they did and they were eager to serve one such as the might Lord Vader, especially after he had transferred five million credits in advance for a team of scientists to be at his disposal. He also paid for their discretion, promising an additional two million upon completion of his request. Whatever Lord Vader wanted had to be extremely important. As the small Kaminoan shuttle slowly hovered into the massive docking bay of the half completed Death Star II, the occupants looked around the structure, admiring the technological marvel before them. Kaminoans had an unbridled admiration for anything to do with technology. The four, rail thin creatures filed down the ramp, as their shuttle came to a rest on the landing pad. They were greeted by Darth Vader himself, as they had been given clearance to his own personal landing pad. The two male and two female scientists bowed respectfully to the Lord.

"Lord Vader, it is an honor to meet you. I am Rahn Li, head scientist in the genetic engineering division on Kamino. These are my colleagues and team: Naan Mi, Lasa Nu, and Tynn Xi," he introduced.

"I expect total discretion on your part. Follow me," Vader boomed, as he led the four Kaminoans to the lift. It was dead silent on the elevator, save for the rhythmic sound of Vader's breathing. Once the lift came to a stop, Vader led them to his sterile chamber. He sat in his chair, as the Kaminoans stood silent.

"Twenty years ago, I suffered severe burns that nearly took my life. I wish to be made whole again. I wish to no longer be confined to this prison," Vader said, indicating the suit.

"Can you assist me?" he asked. Rahn Li bowed.

"My Lord, this kind of thing is our specialty. I can assure you that my colleagues and I are at your complete disposal. Allow us to begin our exam, so we may begin not only engineering new tissue, but making you anew again," Rahn said.

"Very well. I trust that you would not be foolish enough to disappoint me. You may proceed," Vader said, as his helmet was lifted from his head. All the needed equipment had arrived before them. And the four scientists eagerly began work on the new, exciting task before them.

~*~

_3 Days Later..._

It was just before dawn and Ben returned to his quarters, having completed his morning exercises with Master Dooku. He now had to clean up and return to the docking bay. Master Mace Windu was arriving this morning. He hadn't seen the man since that fateful day when he stood before the Council and it was decided that he would not continue his training under a Master. He remembered that Windu was a fair man, but ultimately attracted to those padawans that had unique or unusual powers, as well as a multitude potential. Ben knew that it was Mace's curiosity about Anakin that had driven him all the way to this cold ice planet. He doubted Mace would even recognize him and that was fine with him. He took a quick shower and then wrapped a towel around his waist, after drying off. He stood before the mirror and went about shaving his stubble. He was content to let his facial hair grow, but Beru would have none of it. She insisted that he was to be cleanly shaven if he was going to even think about kissing her. He finished and quietly padded into the bedroom where his beloved still slept peacefully. He smiled at her sleeping form, as he slipped his pants on and buckled the belt.

"Mmmm...Ben..." she called sleepily. He smirked and sat down on the bed, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Hardly. I'm a mess," she grumbled.

"That's nonsense," he replied, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

"I should get cleaned up," she said, with a yawn, as she searched the floor for her underwear. Ben chuckled and pointed at the lamp. Beru blushed, as she plucked the garment from the lamp. She sat up on the side of the bed and put them on. She felt a ripple of excitement, as he was suddenly behind her, pressing his bare chest against her back.

"Aren't we supposed to be down at the docking bay soon?" she asked. He grunted.

"You're spoiling my fun," he complained, as he pulled her back into bed and laid her on her back. Beru knew he had won now and was going to have his way.

"We're going to be late," she warned.

"Too bad," he replied nonchalantly, as their lips met again.

~*~

Padme straightened his collar and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I probably won't be able to move a muscle after Master Windu is done with me. I've heard he's a fair man, but his training is brutal and pretty hard core," Anakin replied.

"Well, then good thing you have a loving wife who will be happy to massage all those sore muscles tonight," she replied, as he snaked her arms around his waist.

"I know. I am the luckiest man in the galaxy," he replied, as he kissed her passionately. She giggled, as he nipped playfully at her neck. They hadn't left their apartment sized quarters in the last three days, using the time to bask in the bliss of honeymoon. Padme's eyes sparkled with love, as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved. Their honeymoon was far from over; it was just beginning and would last for eternity, for they were shared a kind of love that was unfathomable by most. Padme worried at times, because she thought she might be interrupting the course of his training. Anakin convinced her on numerous occasions that she was his very reason for living and therefore only an asset to his training.

"Are you sure it's okay if I come down to the docking bay? I know none of the Council members are thrilled about our marriage," she said.

"I don't care. You're my wife and he might as well accept that you are everything to me right from the beginning, because it's not ever going to change," he replied, with a soft kiss. She pressed her forehead to his, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you...so much..." she whispered. He smiled brightly at her.

"And I love you, my light, my soul, my angel," he whispered back, as she crushed her lips against his. Their lips moved over each other's in a passionate series of sweet, love filled kisses, their heads moving in the rhythm of the kisses, their breathing ragged and impassioned, as they lost themselves in love. Their lips locked and parted, again and again, before they finally forced their lips apart. Anakin chuckled at his wife's rosy cheeks and picked her petite form up, spinning her around playfully.

"We should go," Padme said reluctantly.

"The sooner we do, the sooner I can come home to you and pick up where we left off," he replied. She smiled.

"I'll hold you to that," she said.

"You better," he replied, as they joined hands and left their quarters to begin their day.

~*~

The small shuttle slowly hovered into the docking bay and set down on the landing pad, as they waited patiently off to the side. The ramp lowered and a cloaked figure descended. He removed his hood, revealing a middle aged man, possibly in his late forties or early fifties. He had dark skin and he was bald, his eyes black as coal. He carried a stern demeanor, as he was a serious minded man.

"Master," he bowed to Dooku.

"It's good to see you again, Mace," Yan replied, as he bowed as well.

"It's been too long. It's good to see all of you," Mace said, acknowledging Quinlan, Tahl, and Shaak Ti. As he moved past them, he came face to face with Anakin Skywalker, even though Mace had been carefully observing him since his arrival. It was true what he had heard. Anakin looked like his mother and possessed the same fiery spirit as she did. The young man carried a powerful presence and probably wasn't even aware of all the power he held in the palm of his hand. Yet, something kept him grounded and unconcerned about power. That was a good thing in Mace's opinion. His father had thirsted for power, but like his mother, Anakin only thirsted for love. Like his fellow Council members, he had his concerns about attachment, but was much more open minded that most would think. He watched the young man bow curtly to him.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Windu," he spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Anakin. I look forward to training with you. I sense a limitless amount of potential in you. I believe I have much I can teach you," Mace said.

"I'm ready and eager to learn, Master," he replied, pausing as he turned to the young woman on his arm.

"Master Windu, this is my wife Padme," he introduced her, making no attempts to hide the fact that the woman next to him was very important to him.

"Lady Skywalker...it's an honor to meet you as well. Your bravery and determination is admirable," Mace said.

"That's very kind of you to say Master Windu. I am honored to meet you as well. The Jedi were once a bright beacon of truth in the galaxy and I believe with my whole heart that my Anakin will reawaken the light in the galaxy," Padme replied. Her confidence in her husband was clearly evident and Mace guessed that she was not a fan of the other Council members who had already dismissed Anakin as too dangerous to be trained. It was obvious what a profound effect this young woman had on the Chosen One. For the first time, he had an inkling that this particular instance of attachment might work in their favor. But he would still remain cautiously optimistic of this attachment. For so long, the Jedi had discouraged individualism and forbade attachment. It had led them to destruction. It was very possible that the two young people before him were the future of the galaxy.

"I'd like to begin right away," Mace said. Anakin nodded and turned to his wife.

"I'll see you later," he said. She nodded, as they shared a loving kiss. Anakin led the way to the training arena, with Mace, Dooku, Tahl, Quinlan, and Shaak Ti following.

~*~

Padme entered the dining hall an found her father, who was having breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart," Ruwee greeted, as he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning daddy. And good morning Sola and Darred," she replied cheerfully.

"Good morning Padme," Sola echoed. Things were still strained between them, but Padme was proud of Sola for standing up to their mother.

"So, where is that strapping young husband of yours?" Sola asked curiously.

"Training already. I don't know how he does it. We ate already, but I thought I'd come have a cup of caf, before I start my duties," Padme replied.

"Well, we're glad you did," Ruwee said, as he poured her a cup of hot caf.

"So...have you seen mom lately?" Padme asked.

"No...she hasn't spoken to any of us in the last three days," Sola replied, with guilt.

"You did the right thing by standing up to mother. I'm really proud of you," Padme said.

"Oh, I bet you are. You ought to be real proud of yourself too. You've successfully alienated Sola from me now too," Jobal snapped, as she approached.

"Sola wants to try and make things work with Darred. There is nothing wrong with that," Padme replied.

"No, of course not. You ruined my life, so you could do what you wanted. Why should Sola be any different," Jobal spat.

"Ruined _your _life?" Padme questioned, as she jumped out of her chair.

"You tried to force me to marry a man I loathed to save your stupid reputation! You tried to rip me away from the man I love, because you're a selfish witch!" Padme yelled. Jobal slapped her youngest daughter's cheek.

"Dammit Jobal, I told you I better never catch you laying a finger on her again!" Ruwee yelled angrily.

"Is this what you want to become, Sola? A mouthy, bratty little princess?! Are you going to be selfish too?" Jobal asked her.

"You're the selfish one, mother. Padme doesn't deserve your cruel words. She's braver than I could ever imagine being. I've been cruel too, but it's only because I was jealous of her. She has everything, but it's because she's courageous enough to fight for it. I only wish I could be as brave as she is," Sola confessed, as she had a flashback again.

_She was in bed, no older than eleven, when the door opened. Her grandfather was standing there. He stepped into the room and the door closed behind him._

She shook the memory away and quietly got up.

"Sola, are you okay?" Darred asked.

"I'm fine. I should get to work," Sola replied.

"Me too. I'll see you tonight," Darred replied, as he kissed her softly.

"I need to go too. I'll see you later daddy," Padme said, with a kiss to his cheek. She completely ignored her mother's presence.

"Okay sweetheart," he replied.

"Padme...wait..." Darred called. She stopped for a moment.

"I thought it might be good for Sola if the four of us have dinner tonight," Darred said. Padme smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll see you in the Officer's Club at eight," she replied.

"Perfect. See you then," he replied, as they parted ways.

~*~

Anakin's sapphire blade crackled, as it deadlocked with Mace's violet blade. The seasoned Jedi Force pushed the young warrior flat on his back; a place that Anakin was becoming very familiar with today. He leapt back up, panting heavily, as sweat poured down his face. Mace extinguished his blade and Anakin followed suit.

"I'm impressed Anakin. I didn't hold back on you today and you didn't back down. I believe there is much I can teach you," Mace said.

"I believe so too, Master. Thank you for giving me a chance," Anakin said.

"It is the only fair thing to do. We'll continue in the morning," Mace replied, as Anakin headed for the showers. When he finished his shower, he headed for his locker and was surprised to find that a nice, black button down shirt and pants, along with shoes were waiting for him. He smiled, as he plucked a note from the shirt pocket.

_"My Knight, _

_I agreed that we would have dinner with Sola and Darred tonight. But I thought you and I could meet for dancing and drinks early. I'll be waiting for you in the Officer's club. Till then, my love._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Angel."_

Anakin smiled and quickly dressed in the ensemble that his wife had chosen for him. He ran a quick comb through his thick, wavy hair, before he headed out to meet the love of his life for a romantic evening...


	33. Nighttime Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 33! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 33: Nighttime Musings

Anakin walked into the Officer's club, which was already buzzing with activity. He spotted his wife right away, which wasn't hard, because she was the most beautiful thing in the whole place. She was dressed in a party dress that absolutely had every man in the room tossing glances her way. But his gaze was the only one she met with her own. The dress was glittering white, with a knee length skirt. The skirt was loose around her legs and designed for dancing. The bodice hugged her curves perfectly. The collar proved to be the most daring feature on the dress. It covered her bosom on either side and fastened around her neck, leaving a deep v down the center. Her hair was down, cascading around her in soft curls. She was absolutely breathtaking. She smiled, as he slowly approached her, taking in her angelic beauty.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in existence," he said, as he kissed her hand. She bit her bottom lip, throwing him a sexy stare.

"Then why don't you kiss me for real, handsome?" she questioned. He smirked and pulled her into his arms, before planting his lips on hers in a hot, smoldering kiss.

"Wow...hello to you too," she replied, as he broke the kiss.

"I take it that was a sufficient enough greeting for you, princess?" he asked playfully. She smiled.

"Very much so," she replied, as they turned to the bar.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

"Shurra twist," she replied, as the bartender approached.

"Corellian ale and another Shurra twist for my beautiful wife," he said.

"Coming right up, Commander," the bartender replied. They received their drinks and found a table.

"So, how was training?" she asked.

"There's not a muscle in my body that isn't sore," he replied, with a chuckle.

"Well, when we get home, I'd be happy to give you a full body massage," she promised with a sultry purr.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he replied, as he sipped at his drink.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"It was far less exciting than yours. Just my regular duties and meetings. I'd rather not bore you with the grizzly details," she said.

"Well, politics definitely isn't for the faint of heart," he replied with a smile.

"From what I've seen, neither is training to be Jedi," she stated.

"Yeah, but enough about work. We're here for pleasure," he said. She smiled and sipped at her drink.

"Then I can interest you in a dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

"You may," she replied, as she accepted and he led his beautiful wife to the dance floor.

~*~

Tahl walked into the Officer's club and her eyes found Paul, who had requested that she meet him there; for what reason, she had no idea.

"Hello Paul," she greeted him. He stood up, looking pleased to see her.

"Hello Tahl, you look lovely tonight," he said.

"Thank you. What did you want to see me about?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could have dinner together tonight," Paul stated. Tahl looked at him regrettably.

"I'm sorry Paul. I'm afraid I've made dinner plans with Quinlan already," she replied. He looked extremely disappointed.

"I see," he said dejectedly.

"He won't be here for another thirty minutes, so I don't see any harm in sitting down with you until then," she replied. He forced a smile.

"Only if you let me buy you a drink," he offered. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love a glass of wine," she replied. He smiled.

"Coming right up," he replied, as he went up to the bar. He took a small vile from his pocket, examining the drug. It would be so easy to slip it into her drink, but it was too risky to do in public, especially when her son was only a few feet away. And then there was Vos. He was more of nuisance than he originally thought he would be. No, only when Quinlan was out of the way could he make Tahl his own. He slipped the vile back in his pocket and ordered their drinks. He would let Paul attempt to woo her and make her feel guilty for rejecting him. Then when Vos was met with a tragic accident, he would be there to comfort her. And once he had her in his grasp, he would never let go. But he would have to be patient, for if he was discovered prematurely, all his work would be for naught. He returned to the table with two glasses in hand. The Chosen One, his creation, was on the dance floor with his lovely wife. The boy absolutely pulsed with power, even in his relaxed state. Anakin would belong to him as well, just as Tahl would. They would finally be the family they were supposed to be and the galaxy would belong to him as soon as he turned the boy. And if he was a good boy, he might even consider letting him keep the pretty little wife. He smirked evilly for a split second, before Paul's normal expression returned. He didn't like his host body at all, but the weak fool was malleable and easily bent to his will. And to Tahl, he was harmless and that would serve him well.

"Here you are. The bartender said that this particular wine was delicious, so I hope you like it," he said. She sipped at the drink.

"It's very good. Bandomeerian white wine has a decadent flavor," she replied. He smiled.

"You know your wine," he said.

"Somewhat," she replied, as she felt him place his hand on top of hers. She tried pulling away, but Paul gently squeezed it, before raising it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and gazed up into her uncomfortable expression.

"You're so beautiful Tahl. I've admired you from afar for so long," Paul said passionately. Tahl felt a pang of guilt resonate within her.

"Paul...you're a good friend..." she started, but he held up his hand.

"Just hear me out," he pleaded. She was silent again.

"Tahl, I know that you'll never feel about anyone way you felt about your husband. But I'm so in love with you and I know I can make you happy if you'll just give me chance," he pleaded.

"Oh Paul...I'm so sorry. You're very sweet and a wonderful man," Tahl began.

"But you don't feel the same," he finished dejectedly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"It's him, isn't it? Quinlan. You have feelings for him," Paul concluded.

"Quinlan and I have been friends for a very long time. And yes, our friendship has evolved into more," Tahl confessed.

"All these years, you told me that we couldn't be together, because you still loved your husband, even though he's dead. What has changed?" Paul asked. Tahl felt another stab of guilt.

"N...nothing in that sense. I will always love my Qui-Gon more than anyone," Tahl replied.

"But you're moving on with Quinlan when you told me that you could never move on with me in that way," Paul said bitterly.

"Paul, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," Tahl said.

"I'm afraid that you've done just that. But I suppose I can't hold it against you. After all, Quinlan is a handsome, rugged Jedi and I'm just a scrawny plain looking doctor," Paul said sadly.

"Paul, that's not true..." Tahl said.

"It's okay Tahl. I understand and I want you to be happy, even though I believe that I can make you happier than he can. But I'll always be here if you need me," Paul said. Tahl squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Paul. That means a lot to me," Tahl replied. He smiled and stood up.

"Have a good evening," he replied. She heard the quiver in his voice, as he slowly retreated toward the exit with a shattered heart. She felt terrible, but she just didn't feel the same. She saw Quinlan and felt her heart skip a beat, as he smiled at her. She stood up and he greeted her with a tender kiss. She hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But do you mind if we get dinner to go and take it back to our quarters. I think a nice quiet dinner alone would be nice," she said.

"Sure," he agreed. She truly did want to be alone with him, but she didn't want to hurt Paul further if he returned and saw them together. Her guilt over hurting him was cutting deeply. She knew he'd be fine though and she was finally happy. Quinlan would tell her that it was what mattered most. Their meal was boxed up and they returned to their quarters together.

~*~

Anakin smiled, as his lips parted from his wife's, as they swayed to the slow, romantic song. Padme rested her head against his chest in perfect contentment. Anakin spotted Sola and Darred entering the place.

"They're here," he told his wife.

"Wow...is it that late already?" she asked.

"Time flies when you're having fun," he replied, as they joined hands and went to meet them at a table.

"Hello Sola," Padme greeted.

"Hello Padme," she replied politely.

"Anakin," she continued, nodding to him. Anakin held Padme's chair out and pushed her in, as did Darred for Sola. Anakin ordered a bottle of wine for all of them and they ordered their food once the wine arrived.

"So, how was your day, Sola?" Padme asked, starting conversation.

"It was fine. They actually asked me to help in the nursery today with some of the children. I didn't think I was going to be able to handle it, but I actually enjoyed being with them," Sola said. Padme smiled.

"That's wonderful. Maybe that could be a more permanent position for you," Padme suggested.

"Do you think the Queen would allow that?" Sola asked.

"Say the word and the job is yours," she replied.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Sola, I love you and I want you to be happy. So does Daddy," Padme assured her.

"Thanks Padme," Sola replied gratefully.

"Don't mention it. You have valuable skills that are far better utilized with the younglings than cleaning freshers," Padme stated. Sola nodded and smiled. For years, her mother and grandfather had pounded what a selfish, horrible person her sister was into her. But they were so very wrong. She felt ashamed of her behavior and the way she had treated Padme. But oddly enough, her little sister wasn't holding a grudge against her in the slightest. Perhaps they had a chance to be real sisters again. Sola's thoughts were interrupted as their food arrived. As they ate, Sola observed her sister and her husband. Just a week ago, insane jealousy had threatened to take her over every time she saw how happy Padme was and how much Anakin loved her. But now that she had been reunited with Darred, she felt that she might have a chance at love again. Darred hadn't left her because of Padme. She had driven him away herself with her own cruelty and hatred. She had been so infected with her mother's intense hate that she now felt like she was actually recovering from a disease. An illness that had been destroying her from the inside out. She wasn't going to be cured overnight. She still experienced twinges of jealousy toward Padme. And she had serious issues of abandonment with both her father and Darred. The task of healing before her was daunting, but she wanted to believe more than anything that love would be enough to heal her troubled soul.

"So, I heard the legendary Mace Windu is in this very base. What was it like to train with him?" Darred asked.

"Intense," Anakin answered.

"He lives up to the legend. I could barely stay on my feet when I was sparring him," Anakin continued.

"I bet you're sore everywhere. I don't envy you," Darred replied.

"I'm surprised I can sit upright," he joked, as he glanced at his wife.

"But she's worth it all and more," he added. Padme blushed slightly and cuddled against his side.

"Yes. Love is definitely worth it," Darred replied, as he glanced at Sola. In the years they were separated, he had never stopped loving her. And he wasn't going to let her mother ruin what they had time. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Sola, will you dance with me?" he asked. She nodded and accepted his hand.

"I think Ani and I are going to retire. He has to be up very early," Padme said.

"Of course. Goodnight to you both," Sola said, as Darred led her to the dance floor, while Anakin and Padme left.

~*~

Quinlan patted his stomach.

"That was good, but I'm stuffed," he said.

"It's always good, as long as I don't cook it," Tahl joked.

"You're not that bad," Quinlan fibbed.

"You're such a liar. I am that bad. My son won't touch my cooking and he eats just about anything," Tahl said.

"Okay, so you're a lousy cook. But you certainly make up for it in other areas," he replied, as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh really?" she asked, as she sauntered over to him and lounged across his lap.

"And what talents do you speak of?" Tahl asked.

"Your power of seduction. You render me helpless against your feminine wiles," he teased.

"You, Quinlan Vos, are anything but helpless," she scoffed.

"Maybe so, but you have stolen my heart. I will never again understand why Yoda forbids us to love. Being with you is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," he said.

"I haven't been happy like this in a very long time. I didn't think I'd ever truly be happy again, but you proved me wrong," Tahl replied.

"Good, because I've only ever wanted you to be happy. I know I'll never be able to replace Qui-Gon," he began, but Tahl put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"We have to stop torturing ourselves. Qui-Gon is gone. I'm not going to let that monster that killed him control my life anymore. You're more of a father to Ani than he ever was and you've been there for me since we met again. I love you Quin and I'm not ashamed to admit it anymore," Tahl confessed.

"I love you too Tahl. I have for a very long time," he said. She smiled.

"Then shut up and show me," she demanded. He smirked and stood up, whisking her into his arms.

"You asked for it now," he teased, as he carried her to the bedroom.

~*~

Anakin and Padme entered their cozy, yet spacious quarters.

"Hello Miss Padme. Is there anything I can get you and Master Ani?" he asked.

"No thank you Threepio. It's okay if you want to shut down for the evening," Padme said, as she kicked her white heels off, as she and Anakin headed for the bedroom. They undressed and traded their clothes for pajamas. His consisted of a pair of black sleep pants and hers of a short, silky blue nightgown. He pulled his beautiful wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as their lips met tenderly again and again. She ran her hands along his shoulders and chest, as he plundered her mouth with his own.

"You're shoulders are tense, baby," she purred.

"Yeah, they're pretty sore," he replied .

"How about that massage?" she asked. He smiled.

"You really are an angel," he replied, as he sat on the bed. Padme climbed around him and started rubbing his shoulders with her small, but strong hands. He moaned in pleasure, as the stress began to leave his muscles.

"How's that feel?" she asked.

"Amazing. My shoulders aren't as tight anymore, but the same can't be said for my pants," he teased. She giggled.

"You are insatiable," she replied.

"Only for you, angel, only for you," he said.

"Well, then maybe I'll help you take care of that problem too," she purred, as their lips met with feverish passion.

~*~

_He was dreaming. That could be the only explanation for the hazy fog around him._

"_Forbidden attachment is. Know better, you do," Yoda chided, as he appeared._

"_You're wrong about love, Master," Quinlan insisted. _

"_Hmm...only disaster I see for the future. Let go of them, you must," Yoda insisted. _

"_Tahl and Anakin, as well as Padme are my family now. They need me Master," Quinlan insisted. _

"_How dare you try to take what is mine!" Vader roared, as he stepped into sight from the swirling fog. _

"_You abandoned them, you bastard! You chose the dark side over them!" Quinlan screamed at the monster before him. _

"_They are mine! And I will claim them again!" Vader roared. _

"_Not if I can help it!" Quinlan cried, as he ignited his crimson blade and charged at Vader. But he found himself holding his throat, as Vader Force choked the life out of him._

_~*~_

He woke up, holding his throat and gasping for air. He glanced at Tahl, who slept peacefully next to him. Force, she was beautiful. Qui-Gon was a fool for ever letting her go. He wasn't going to let that monster hurt her again. He would die first. He clearly recalled their lovemaking earlier. It was an amazing, beautiful experience, of which he had never experienced before. He let the memories wash over him.

He kissed her forehead gently, before laying back down and pulling her into his arms. Settling under the blankets, he drifted off to sleep again with his love wrapped in his arms.

~*~

"What are the results of your tests?" Vader asked the Kaminoan team of scientists, as he sat in his chamber.

"The results look very promising, my Lord. With the samples we took, we have begun to grow you a new set of lungs. We have also started engineering your new limbs. They will have the same superior strength as your old ones, but will look and feel like real limbs. Both these processes will take time, but if you'll allow us to proceed, we can perform the skin graft operation on your scalp. Once we are finished with it, you will begin to grow hair on your head again," Rahn Li explained.

"And the other scars?" Vader questioned.

"We will perform similar skin graft procedures at later dates. This will allow new, healthy skin to grow," Rahn Li said.

"How long until I am completely whole again?" Vader questioned.

"If everything goes accordingly, you will no longer have to don this suit in six months," Rahn Li replied.

"Excellent. Let's proceed then. However, I do not wish for anyone to know of my healed status, not even the Emperor. I wish to reveal that on my own terms. Therefore, I choose to continue to wear the suit even after it is not longer necessary," Vader said.

"As you wish, my Lord," Rahn Li replied, as he and his fellow scientists began the procedure.

~*~

Anakin struggled to bring himself up to his knees. He panted and sweat stained the floor beneath him in droplets.

"Vader will never stop seeking to destroy us. He will slaughter everyone you love. Only you can stop him, Anakin. But you will fail if you do not get stronger," Mace said sternly.

"I am trying Master," Anakin replied. He was positive he had nothing left; that all his strength was spent.

"Then stop trying and get up!" Mace demanded.

"I can't..." Anakin insisted.

"You can't?" Mace questioned with a snort of disgust. He knew he was being hard on the kid, but the young man had more potential than he would allow himself to believe. Quinlan had given him a tip on what would help Anakin fight harder.

"You can't. You tried. Is that what you're going to tell your wife when she lays dying in your arms, because you tried and couldn't stop Vader?" Mace questioned. He felt a spike of panic and fear ripple through the boy's aura.

"I would never let him hurt Padme!" Anakin yelled, as he got to his feet.

"Then fight and get stronger. There is no can't or try! She's as good as dead right now, because you're too weak to fight Vader and win," Mace taunted. Anakin ignited his blade and charged at Mace with a furious barrage of thrusts and strikes, of which he blocked.

"I won't let him hurt the people I love!" Anakin cried, as he took Mace by surprise and disarmed the Korun Master. As Mace's light saber rolled to the floor, he did a rate thing. He smiled.

"Well, I see you're finally ready to learn Vaapad," Mace stated.

"Master, I'm sorry," Anakin apologized.

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do. You let go of your mind's inhibitions. You have to believe you can do something in order to accomplish it. If we channel your anger through Vaapad, you will be unstoppable. But I warn you now, there will be times when you feel like your mind is going to explode and your body is being ripped apart. This training will be the most intense experience you will ever have," Mace warned.

"I'm ready Master," Anakin stated. Mace smirked.

"No, you're not," Mace retorted.

"Even so, I will do anything to protect the people I love," he replied.

"Then let's begin," Mace replied.

Through the glass, Tahl watched her son proudly with Quinlan, who was also proud by her side. The battle for the future had begun...

_~*~_

_In the next chapter, six months have passed. A lot has happened, but even more is just on the horizon..._


	34. A Brewing Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 34! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 34: A Brewing Storm

"And so, Valorum's election as Chancellor of the Republic marked the turning point in Galactic history. Senator Renaldi of Muunilist, who would later be discovered as the Sith Lord known as Darth Plageuis, sparked a war between the Republic and the growing Separatist movement, thanks to his staged assassination attempt by Separatists operatives working for him. The Clone Wars were a bloody, unnecessary series of battles that cost millions of innocent lives and led to the downward spiral of the Republic," Ruwee lectured, as he paced in front of his class, which listened to his lecture intently. His students were made up of the Alliance's young adolescents, ranging in age from twelve to twenty, and it was truly rewarding for him to be able to teach the truth to young minds again, without the fear of being persecuted for it.

"Professor Naberrie, you've speculated that many Senators and possibly even Valorum himself were either in league with the Sith or were being controlled by them. I guess I just don't understand why they would let all this happen," a male student, no older than sixteen, said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't either Nathaniel. But I do know that fear is a powerful thing. And so is greed. Whether those involved, including Valorum, were in league with the Sith out of fear or for wealth, we may never truly know. But corruption is the quickest way to destroy a government, especially a democratic one. We'll have to continue this discussion in our next class. Study the next chapter and prepare a question that you would like to discuss," he said, as he dismissed his fourteen young students. He sat down at his desk and put his glasses on, preparing to begin grading assignments. Teaching made him happy, especially when he was able to teach the truth.

"I see you're back to spending every waking moment surrounded by your books and manuscripts," Jobal said, as she entered his classroom. Padme had presented it to him six months ago. Their last professor had perished on Yavin IV during the attack and hadn't even been half as knowledgeable as Ruwee. He roughly had thirty students and only tattered history books, outdated and scratchy databytes of information, but it was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

"I came looking for Sola, but I see she wasn't in class today," Jobal said.

"She's in my other class and she never misses," Ruwee replied.

"You must be ecstatic that you're able to teach her the same garbage you taught Padme," Jobal said snidely.

"The truth isn't garbage. Anyway, I believe Sola is with Darred," he replied.

"Of course she is. She spends every waking moment with him. She's been avoiding me for weeks," Jobal complained.

"She's in love, though I doubt you remember what that's like. And she's avoiding you, because all you do is berate her every time you see her," Ruwee replied.

"She's my daughter and I care about her," Jobal snapped.

"You want to control her life. Just like your father always controlled yours," Ruwee retorted.

"How dare you! I love our daughter!" Jobal yelled.

"I never said that you didn't. Your love is conditional and hinges upon how well your daughters obey your orders," Ruwee replied.

"Well, thank you for your brilliant analysis, Professor," Jobal spat.

"And for your information. I do remember what it is like to be in love," Jobal said, glaring into his eyes.

"Yet obeying your father's wishes was more important than loving me," Ruwee said, as he got up and started shelving his books.

"My father is a good man," Jobal insisted.

"Believe that if you need to, Jo," he replied. She grabbed his arm and forced him to turn and look at her. Her estranged husband was still quite an attractive man. It was a trait in his family that they aged very well; a trait both Padme and Sola had inherited. He looked almost half his age; yet Jobal looked older, even though they were about the same age. His dark, curly hair was barely graced with silver and the subtle lines around his eyes and mouth showed signs of aging. His dark eyes still danced with life and youthful wisdom. He was only a few inches taller than her and his compact frame was still solid and muscular. She was surprised he had not moved on and found another woman. Perhaps he still held out hope for them? But she knew their chances of reconciliation were near impossible.

"You were the one that left!" she yelled.

"Your father hid Sola away from me and you were in on it! Did you really think I was going to let him take Padme from me too?" he yelled.

"Daddy only had their best interests at heart," Jobal insisted.

"That's Bantha poodoo and you know it! I see it in Sola's eyes! He did something to her and I think you know about it, don't you? What did he do to our baby?" Ruwee demanded.

"N...nothing! You're crazy!" Jobal retorted.

"No...he did something and I'm going to find out what it is. And you better hope I never see him again, because I'm afraid of what I'll do. That man ruined our marriage and he almost ruined Sola," Ruwee replied.

"He is not responsible for our marriage collapsing. You left me," Jobal retorted.

"You left me no choice! I had to protect Padme. But our marriage was doomed the moment we left the University and moved to your father's home. You changed Jo. You weren't the same person I fell in love with. Or maybe that's who you always were, I don't know. I just knew that I loved the girl I fell in love with in school. But she never truly existed, did she?" he asked. Jobal didn't answer.

"No, she was just a phantom. She only existed while she was free from her father's grip. It's too bad, because I truly loved her," Ruwee said, as he picked up his datapads and left his classroom, leaving Jobal alone.

~*~

_Sola whimpered, as the figure approached her bed._

"_Shh...it's okay Sola. It's just me," the man said, as he sat down on the bed._

"_Now, now, no tears," he said, as he brushed them away. Sola's heart pounded in her chest, just as it did every time her grandfather visited her._

"_You're such a pretty girl, Sola," he purred, as he pulled the bedclothes down. And she lay frozen in fear, trapped in a repetitive, endless nightmare, as one of his hands clamped around her mouth to muffle her tiny voice. _

Sola...Sola..." Darred called for the fourth time.

"Huh...oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, as she snapped back to reality.

"You were a million miles away," he said with concern.

"Just lost in thought," she replied, as she started clearing their dinner dishes.

"Come on, let the cleaning droids take care of that," he said, as he flipped on the Holonet. Sola smiled.

"Okay," she replied, as she went and cuddled next to him on the sofa.

"I love you Darred," she said, as she looked at him.

"I love you too Sola," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. Sola moaned into his kiss. It felt so good...so right when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, exciting him. Darred kissed her deeply, as his hands rested on her hips. As his lips traveled down her neck, she enjoyed the sensation. Her body jerked in surprised at the unfamiliar feelings She wanted to be with him so badly, but a memory assaulted her unwillingly.

_Pain, terrible pain in her lower body. Her crying was muffled as she lay numb, as she was violated again. Her mind screamed at the wrongness. Then she heard him tell her what a good little girl she was and how much he loved her. How what they were doing wasn't wrong at all; how it was love. But her mind demanded that she scream for him stop. But she didn't. The last time she had said stop had earned her a lashing with his belt, so she lay still like a coward, the voice in her head berating her. She was a coward. She liked it. She deserved it for being a stupid little coward. People would blame her if they knew. And when it was over, he collected himself and left her crying in her bed. Her mother simply said that it was the way things were and if she told anyone, they would send her away to be institutionalized. _

"_Disgusting. What would Darred do if he knew?" the voice hissed. _

Sola jumped out of his arms and covered her face with her hands as she panted air into her lungs.

"Sola...are you okay?" Darred asked in alarm, as he reached out to her. But she turned away.

"I...I'm fine," she lied.

"I guess I'm still not ready to...you know," she replied. He nodded.

"That's fine. You know I'll wait for you until you're ready. No pressure," he replied.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go take a hot bath," she said, as she dashed off. Darred sighed. It was time to go talk to Ruwee. They had to get Sola to open up before she exploded in self destruction. He got up and headed at the door to find Ruwee.

~*~

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Tahl asked her daughter-in-law as she kept stirring the cake batter.

"Yes, you're doing just fine," Padme replied.

"Well, I'm sure I'll find a way to mess it up somehow," Tahl joked.

"You will not. You're doing great," Beru said, as she chopped vegetables.

"Yeah, just think how surprised the men will be when they find out you helped make tonight's delicious desert," Padme said.

"They'll be probably run screaming for the door," Tahl joked, making the two younger women giggle.

"They will not," Padme replied, as she stirred the stew on the stove. Beru set a cake pan down and Tahl poured the batter into it.

"Now, it's all up to the oven," Beru said, as she put it in to bake.

~*~

Anakin threw his damp towel down and started dressing. It had been another long, grueling day of training. As he pulled his shirt on, Quinlan patted him soundly on the back. He chuckled, as Anakin winced.

"Sore?" he questioned.

"All over. Master Windu is insane," Anakin grumbled.

"Yes, but just think about how much stronger you've become in the last few months. You've advanced far beyond any of us," Quinlan replied.

"Maybe," Anakin replied.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. But enough of that. There happens to be a couple of beautiful women waiting for us," Quinlan said. Anakin smiled as his thoughts shifted to his wife.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Anakin wondered, as they left the gym's shower locker.

~*~

Ben raised his goggles, as he finished fusing a part into the Falcon's engine.

"How's it looking, Chewie?" he called. Chewie rawled.

"_Lousy,"_

"What do you mean lousy? That should have fixed it!" Ben called back.

"_Fixed or not, you shouldn't be leaving,"_ Chewie rawled in response.

"You know why we have to," Ben replied.

"_You need to tell her,"_ Chewie insisted.

"Tell her what? That Jabba has a bounty on my head that's the size of Tatooine and that Jango Fett is personally hunting me down? No thank you. She's better off without me," he said.

"_You're going to break her heart and your own," _Chewie rawled.

"Look Chewie, if everything goes as planned, I'll go pay Jabba off and be back here before anyone knows it," Ben said, even though he knew the moment he stepped foot off Hoth, he was a dead man. But at least Beru would be safe. Chewie shook his head, refusing.

"Fine...I'll do it myself," he snapped.

~*~

Ruwee answered the door and found Darred behind it.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Professor, but I really need to talk to you. It's about Sola," he said.

"Not at all. Come in," Ruwee said.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Physically yes. But she's a mess otherwise. She just won't open up to me. I'm really worried about her," Darred said. Ruwee sighed.

"Me too. I'll go talk to her. I think I know how to get her to open up to me now," Ruwee replied.

"I hope so. One minute, she's fine and the next she's almost having a panic attack," Darred said. Ruwee patted his shoulder.

"Just stay here. I'll be back soon," Ruwee said, as he left. He had a really bad feeling that he knew exactly what had happened to his Sola. He hoped he was wrong, but if he wasn't, the bastard that had done this would pay.

~*~

"Wow...that was great cake, Padme," Anakin complimented his wife, as he finished his third slice. Padme honestly didn't know where he put it all, though she supposed she would eat like a maniac too if she trained the way he did.

"Thanks, but you should be thanking your mother," Padme replied, watching his eyes widen in surprise.

"You made this cake?" he asked.

"With Padme's supervision," Tahl replied.

"I'm impressed. It was really good mom," he replied.

"Yeah, it was. I guess wonders never cease," Quinlan joked. This earned him a smack on the arm.

"Are you okay Beru?" Padme asked.

"Hmm...?" she asked, as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe Ben missed dinner," she said, as she put her napkin on her plate.

"I'm going to go find him," she announced, as she quietly rose from her chair and headed for the door.

"Obi-Wan has been distant lately. I hope everything's okay," Tahl mentioned.

"Me too. Because if he hurts my sister, then he's going to answer to me for it," Anakin replied seriously. For his sake, they all hoped the former scoundrel wasn't reverting to his old ways. None of them wanted to see Beru's heart broken.

~*~

"Ben!" Beru called up into the Falcon over the sound of a wielder.

"Ben!" she called again, as she heard the wielder switch off. He came down the ramp with safety goggles atop his head and grease covering his hands.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. Ben nearly flinched, but kept his composure.

"No, just doing some repairs. It's good to keep the ship in tip top condition," he lied.

"Yes. Well, you missed dinner again," she replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry darling. I'm starving though. I guess I lost track of time," he said.

"Well, I can bring you something since it looks like you're busy," she replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice

"No...Chewie can finish what's left. I'd love to come home and spend the evening with you," he replied, watching the mood in her eyes brighten.

"Okay," she replied, as he went back up into the Falcon to tell Chewie. He put his safety goggles down and washed his hands. Chewie rawled sadly.

"Stop moping. You know that we have to at least try to pay off Jabba and I'm not involving Beru. Do you know what Fett would do with her if he manages to capture us. He would sell her to the slavers. She's better off here and if the Force is kind, I'll be able to return to her," Ben said.

"_You still need to tell her,"_ Chewie insisted.

"I'm going to. Make sure she finds this letter after we leave," Ben said, as he handed the Wookie a folded piece of parchment with Beru's name scripted on the outside. As he watched Ben leave, he decided he would do better than that. His best friend needed an intervention. Not only was Chewie going to make sure Beru saw the latter before they left, he was going to go tell Anakin everything. Ben might see it as betrayal at first and Chewie was violating his life debt to the former scoundrel. But in the long run, he would be saving both their lives.

"Is Chewie okay with finishing the repairs on his own?" Beru asked, as he returned.

"Oh yes. I'm all yours beautiful," he said, as he kissed her lips tenderly. Beru smiled, as they left the docking bay together.

~*~

The fire crackled and popped, warming the cozy residence that belonged to Anakin and Padme. His mother and Quinlan had left some time ago, leaving him alone with his beautiful beloved wife. These moments were what he truly lived for. They were the reason he trained so hard. The Holonet was making noise in the background, airing some mystery/drama program. But neither of them knew what was going on or what it was about, for they only pretended to pay attention to it. Their attentiveness was far too consumed by each other. Yes, this is what he lived for. Simple moments like these. Entire evenings spent together, holding her in his arms. His precious, darling Padme. There was nothing he would not do for her; nothing he wouldn't do to protect her. He gazed down at her, as she tucked her head underneath his chin. She was thoroughly and quite comfortably nestled in his arms. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils and he pressed his lips to her head. She wore a simple outfit for around their quarters and it only enhanced her alluring beauty. It was just a pair of black knee length leggings and a light blue cropped top. Light blue was one of his favorite colors on her. She looked radiant in anything, but his favorite colors on her were light blue and white. As he pressed his lips to her forehead, she gazed up at him with sparkling brown eyes. She always smelled so good; a floral musk that hinted at shuura, vanilla, and violet. It was Devine and irresistible, as was she. As if the scent of her wasn't enough to lure him, the sight of her was breathtaking as well. He could resist her full, pouting lips no longer and lowered his to hers. Padme tilted her head, as her husband plundered her mouth with tender, passion filled kisses. Padme met his lips with her own in an eager rhythm. Her nimble fingers slowly started undoing the buttons on his tunic, as his own hands slid up her bare midriff. Just as clothing was about to be shed, there was an urgent knock at their door.

"Who could that be?" Padme wondered.

"I don't know, but maybe they'll take a hint and go away," Anakin replied, as he went back to kissing his wife's slender neck. The knock came again and Anakin growled.

"This better be good," he said, as they stood up and straightened their clothes. Anakin took her hand, as they went to answer the door together. They did not expect to find a distraught Chewie behind it, but that was exactly what they discovered. Chewie rawled in despair.

"What's wrong Chewie?" Padme asked, as they let the Wookie in.

"Threepio come here!" Anakin called.

"Yes Master Ani. What can I do for you?" the golden droid asked.

"Chewie is trying to tell us something. Can you translate?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. I'm quite fluent in the Wookie language, as well as six million other forms of communication," Threepio babbled. Anakin waved for him to stop with an eye roll.

"I know Threepio. I built you. Now tell us what Chewie is saying," Anakin demanded. Chewie spoke and Threepio listened intently.

"Oh dear, how dreadful," Threepio said.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"I'm afraid that Jabba the Hutt has placed quite a sizeable bounty on Captain's Kenobi's head. So much a significant amount that Jango Fett himself is on the hunt personally. Chewbacca said that he is planning to leave tonight to go to pay Jabba. He says the Captain knows he will likely not return, but has chosen this path in order to protect Miss Beru from Fett or the Hutts," Threepio explained.

"He's leaving?" Anakin questioned. Chewie nodded sadly.

"But going back to Tatooine would be suicide," Padme stated.

"Yes and I believe that is why Chewbacca has come to you. He wants you to intervene," Threepio replied.

"Don't worry Chewie, we're going to do just that. He's not going to break my sister's heart just so he can go off and get himself killed. I'll personally smack some sense into him," anakin said.

"Are you going to confront him now?" Padme asked her husband.

"No. Go about your business as if nothing is out of the ordinary. We'll gather some back up and we'll be waiting for him in the docking bay tonight," Anakin replied. Chewie rawled.

"Chewbacca says he's very grateful for your help, even though he feels like he is betraying the Captain," Threepio said.

"You did the right thing, Chewie. You're saving his life. Beru will be very grateful to you," Padme assured him. He bid them goodnight and returned to the docking bay.

~*~

It had been a long, painful six months, but as Darth Vader stood before the mirror, he felt satisfaction at last with his new appearance. All the pain and waiting had been well worth it. It was truly remarkable what the Kaminoans had done. As they promised, he was no longer reliant on his suit. He was whole again; a man worthy of a woman like Tahl. His head had a very short crop of brown hair now and his eyes shifted from green to Sithly yellow. Most of the scars on his face and chest were faded or gone. His limbs looked real and powerful and his lungs expanded on their own, as he took a deep breath without the assistance of a machine. He was complete and with that realization, an evil smirk marred Vader's restored visage. It looked out a place on the face that had once belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Are you pleased, my Lord?" Rahn Li asked.

"Oh yes. You and your constituents have done excellent work," Vader replied.

"Then if our work is complete, my colleagues and I will return to Kamino," Rahn stated. Vader smirked and they heard the chamber's door lock.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Vader said, as he turned from the mirror and smirked evilly at the four scientists. Behind him, the mirror shattered, frightening the four creatures.

"M...my Lord. Why?" Rahn asked in terror, as he backed away.

"It's nothing personal, but I'm afraid there can be no record of these events," Vader said.

"My Lord, we will not tell a soul," Rahn pleaded.

"I don't like to take chances," Vader replied, as Rahn Li clutched his throat. The other three scientists banged on the chamber door, as their boss fell to the floor, his rail thin neck snapped in half. There was a sickening crunch as Vader's boot stomped on the skull of the dead alien. Vader hadn't felt this alive in twenty years and his thirst for blood was suddenly unquenchable. The pieces of the mirror suddenly floated to life and one of the females screamed, as the jagged death came at her. The other two screamed in horror, as she fell in pieces in a pool of her own blood.

"Please...my Lord, I beg you!" the other male pleaded. Vader's knee connected with his fragile skull. His head was thrown back against the wall, as blood spattered everywhere. The last remaining female cowered in the corner. Vader turned away from her. She felt relief for a brief moment, thinking he may not kill her. She didn't have time to scream, as the scalpel on the table speared her between the eyes. Vader washed up and put his familiar suit on, proceeding to don the helmet as well. It was time to the Rebel base.

"Soon Tahl...we'll be together again. Palpatine's time as Emperor has come to a close and my time will rise, with you and Anakin by my side," Vader said, as he exited his bloodied chambers, after summoning the cleaning droids.

The ghost of Plageuis seethed in the shadows of the chamber, having witnessed Vader's rebirth. He was going to ruin everything and so, Plageuis had no choice but to act...tonight...

~*~

_In the next chapter..._

_Vader doubles the amount of search probes in the next chapter. In the meantime, Ben is confronted by the people that care about him as he tries to leave. And Plageuis makes himself known..._


	35. Battles and Life's Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 35! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 35: Battles and Life's Changes

Ruwee knocked on Sola's bedroom door.

"Sola...are you okay?" he called. He heard her stop crying and shuffle around, before opening the door.

"Hi Daddy," Sola said, trying to sound cheerful. But she was unsuccessful and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh Sola...what's wrong?" he asked.

"N...nothing," she lied, as she turned away.

"Sola, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you and I'll never judge you," he promised, as he paused for a second.

"Honey, if something bad happened to you, then you need to tell me. You must know that it's not your fault, no matter what you've been told," Ruwee said. Tears welled in her eyes, as she turned to her father.

"Sola...did someone hurt you?" Ruwee asked. Tears poured down Sola's face.

"Oh Daddy," she sobbed, as she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Ruwee held her tightly, rocking her back and forth, all she prepared to confess everything to him.

~*~

Ben fought the tears that threatened to fall, as he gazed down at her beautiful face, as she slept. He quietly dressed and leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead. She slept soundly and he doubted she would wake, for they had made love quite vigorously for the last few hours.

"Goodbye my love. I hope you'll understand why I'm doing this someday," he whispered, before he quietly slipped out, his heart breaking in two as he did so.

Left behind under the mess of bedclothes, Beru stirred awake.

"Ben," she mumbled. She slowly sat up, finding no sign of him. There on the floor, having been slipped under the door, was a folded piece of parchment. Beru got up, wrapping the sheet around her unclothed body, as she went to retrieve the item.

"_My dearest Beru,_

_This is probably the hardest letter I've ever had to write. The time I've spent with you has been the best time of my life. I love you more than I ever though I could love anyone and that is why I have to leave. The Hutts have a bounty on my head and Fett is personally hunting me down. I refuse to put you in that kind of danger. I must return to Tatooine to pay Jabba. If the Force's will is good to me, then I will return to you. If not, then I will at least die knowing that you are safe. Goodbye my love. May the Force be with you, always._

_Ben._

Tears gushed down Beru's face, staining the piece of parchment. He was leaving her. How could he? She loved him with all her heart and soul. How could he just leave, especially to run off and get himself killed? It wasn't too late though and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

~*~

Chewie rawled sadly, as he watched Ben load his stuff onto the ship. He came down the ramp and tipped the bottle of scotch up, gulping the stinging liquid down his throat. He had decided to get an early start on numbing the pain. He was far from drunk though and only buzzed. He was much more dangerous when he was buzzed, for not only did he not feel any pain, but he was still lucid. And his temper flared to a violent level when he saw wonder boy and his spoiled princess emerge from the shadows. Tahl, Quinlan, and Master Dooku also appeared. He was being ambushed. He glared at Chewie, as he tossed the bottle against the ship angrily. It shattered and the liquid stained the floor.

"You told them!" Ben yelled at the Wookie in disbelief. Chewie rawled back, just as angrily.

"Don't blame Chewie. He did the ring thing. He's trying to save your worthless skin," Anakin spat.

"I never asked for your help, Sith spawn, nor do I want it," Ben spat venomously.

"So that's it. You're just going to leave me. You're going to throw away everything we have?" Beru sobbed, as she slowly approached.

"It's better this way," he replied.

"So I mean nothing to you?!" she yelled.

"You mean everything to me!" he yelled back.

"Then stay," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to risk your life, which is what I will be doing if I stay with you," Ben replied.

"I don't care!" Beru cried.

"Ben, if Fett comes after you, then he'll have to deal with both of us," Anakin stated.

"I don't need you coming to my rescue, hero boy! The Hutts aren't creatures you want to mess with!" Ben yelled.

"I know!" Anakin screamed back. Padme clutched her husband's tunic, as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"The Hutts used to _own_ me! I know exactly how cruel they are! I'm not going to let you ruin my sister's life by walking out on her!" Anakin yelled.

"What goes on between Beru and I is none of your business," Ben spat back.

"It is my business when it involves my sister," Anakin spat back, with a look of stern determination.

"Get out of my way now Skywalker or I'll make you move and it won't be pleasant," Ben threatened. But Anakin only smirked.

"I hope you can back up your words, because I'm not moving, so you'll have to go through me," Anakin replied. Ben smirked.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure. I do apologize in advance, Princess, for the mess I'm about to make of your husband," Ben sneered. Anakin chuckled.

"Just like you made a mess of me last time we sparred," Anakin taunted with a cocky smirk.

"Ani stop," Padme pleaded, as she tugged on his arm.

"You would be wise to listen to your wife, you cocky whelp. I'd hate to have to hurt you," Ben taunted back.

"Stop this now!" Beru cried, as she stepped in between them.

"Do you love me?" she questioned him.

"Of course I do. You know that," he replied.

"No...I don't. Because if you love me, then you won't do this! You won't destroy us by leaving to march off to your death!" Beru cried.

"If I stay with you, then I might as well sign your death certificate," he said sadly.

"You don't know that! You can't predict the future! You don't know what will be," Beru insisted

"I am no good for you. That is something I do know," he replied.

"Fine. Just leave then. I don't want a coward anyhow," she spat. Her words stung deeply.

"A coward? Is that what you think?" he asked, as he grabbed her wrists.

"Why can't you see that I'm doing this because I love you?! I'm letting you go, because I love you too much to let my past destroy you when it catches up with me!" Ben yelled.

"I deserve a little more credit than that, Ben. We're much stronger together than apart," she insisted.

"You have no idea what kind of people I've associated with. And I'm not just talking about Fett and the Hutts. I refuse to introduce you to that part of my life," he replied.

"And I refuse to give you up," Beru said fiercely, as she crushed her lips against his. Ben gave in, letting his cold exterior fade. He kissed her back with intense passion, wrapping her in his strong arms. How could he leave her when he could barely breathe without her?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as their lips parted.

"You can make it up to me later," she replied. He smirked.

"Oh really?" he teased.

"Yes, but if you ever pull a stunt like this again, so help me, I'll kill you myself," she warned. He smirked.

"Don't make threats you cannot carry out," he replied.

"Oh, but I can carry it out. You are not off the hook yet and you have a lot of groveling to do if you don't want to end up on the couch for the next week," she threatened. He winced and his smile faded when he realized she was serious. He was forgiven, but she was going to make him earn it nonetheless. And he couldn't blame her. Padme smiled up at her husband, with love shining in her eyes. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, as she cuddled against his chest, as he held her in his strong arms. Everything seemed okay again. Yan approached the couple, looking sternly at his current padawan, though his eyes were showing relief more than anything.

"I'm sorry Master," Ben apologized.

"I'm just glad that you've come to your senses. I'll see you for training in at five, which is only four hours from now," Yan reminded. Ben groaned inwardly.

"Yes Master," he answered. As Yan turned, there was suddenly a loud banging as a storage crate fell from the rafters and busted into pieces. The crate was full of spare ship parts and they now lay in a hazardous heap on the floor.

"How did that happen?" Padme wondered.

"I don't know, but it had help," Anakin stated. Padme looked at her husband in alarm, as he suggested that someone had caused the heavy crate to fall, for it could have killed someone. Anakin felt a dark presence creeping up on them. For a moment, he feared that it was Vader, but this darkness did not feel like Vader. It was different, elusive, yet no less sinister.

"I feel it too," Ben said, answering Anakin's thoughts. Several loud snaps were heard, as a dozen barrels of coolant were suddenly released from their restraints. The dangerous, heavy barrels came plummeting down on them, causing instant chaos, as they each avoided certain death. Anakin reached deeply into the Force and stopped one barrel from crushing him and Padme and deflected it into the wall. As the barrels came down, they all exploded, spilling coolant everywhere. The docking bay door slammed shut, trapping them inside.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Padme asked, her voice trembling, as she clung tightly to her husband.

"Someone is doing this...someone evil," he whispered to her.

"Show yourself! You can't hide your dark presence in a room full of Jedi!" Anakin called. A sinister chuckle answered his call. At first it was unfamiliar, but it quickly deepened into a recognizable tone. One which made Tahl shiver. But when Paul emerged from the shadows, eyes bleeding yellow, he was the last person they expected.

"Paul?" Tahl asked in confused disbelief.

"You poor blind fools. This puny doctor was the perfect vessel for me to use to reach my goal of rebirth and now the time is finally upon us!" Paul yelled.

"Who are you?!" Anakin demanded. Paul chuckled

"I'm so glad you asked that...son," he laughed, as he let out a painful how. Force lightning erupted around him, blinding them all. The docking bay exploded in flames, the lightning ignited the coolant. Padme and Beru screamed, as flames shot up around them. The docking bay's sprinkler system came on and doused them all in water. The flames burned strong though, thanks to the abundance of flammable coolant. They all looked through the flames and were met with the sight of a new figure standing in Paul's place. He was gone and in his place stood a tall, very thin, pale man with a bald head, sunken eyes and cheek bones and yellow eyes.

"No...you're dead!" Tahl screamed. He chuckled.

"Not anymore, my dear," he replied. This weak doctor's body provided me with the perfect rebirth. I've come back to claim you at last, my dear Tahl," he replied.

"Darth Plageuis," Quinlan growled, as he ignited his emerald blade. Plageuis roared in rage, as he leapt at Quinlan. Tahl screamed, as he toppled Quinlan and they disappeared into the flames.

Anakin held Padme against his chest. He needed to help Quinlan, but he needed to get Padme to safety first. They noticed a violet colored blade pierce the docking bay blast door, slowly cutting an opening. Master Windu would be here to help soon and then he could get Padme out. He heard his wife cough and he tore the sleeve off his shirt, before wrapping it around her nose and mouth. He covered his face with the collar of his shirt, as he searched for a clear opening. Without warning, he swept his wife into his arms and followed Ben, as they used the Force to part the flames. They both set Padme and Beru down by the door, which Mace was currently sawing through.

"I'll stay with them and get them out," Shaak Ti called. Anakin nodded, as he drew his lightsaber.

"We have to find Quin," Tahl called, as Yan helped her to the door.

"I'll find him mom!" Anakin called, as he disappeared into the smoke.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed in terror.

"Ben!" Beru called, as he followed Anakin.

~*~

Plageuis wrestled Quinlan to the ground.

"You've been getting in my way, Jedi. She'll be mine after I get rid of you!" Plageuis growled, as he Force choked Quinlan. The Jedi shoved his feet into Plageuis' gut, throwing him off and breaking the Force choke. Quinlan gasped for air, but the flames flared up around him, catching his cloak on fire. He threw it off and tossed it away. Unfortunately, he didn't see Plageuis coming at him again through the thick cloud of smoke. The Sith bashed his head into the floor twice, as he started choking him again. His vision swan and blood seeped down his forehead, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"She's mine now and just to make sure you're out of the picture for good," he said, igniting the Jedi's own emerald lightsaber.

"Just to make sure you won't cause me anymore trouble, I'll kill you now," Plageuis stated. Just as he was about to spear Quinlan through the heart, Anakin tackled him to the ground, knocking the blade out of his hand. Anakin screamed in agony, as Plagueis pumped Force lightning into him, throwing him off. He went sliding to the floor on his back. Fortunately, Ben had already carried Quinlan off and disappeared from Plageuis' sight.

"At last, we meet my son," Plageuis goaded.

"I...am not your son, you psycho," Anakin growled, as he picked himself up and ignited his lightsaber. Plageuis called the one he took from Quinlan and ignited it as well. Plageuis came at the young Jedi and Anakin raised his blade, blocking the saber blow. Their blades crackled and hissed, as they made contact.

"You are powerful, young one and soon, that power will serve the dark side," Plageuis taunted, as they noticed the fire and smoke clearing. Mace and Dooku were using the Force to douse the flames and dispel the smoke. Plageuis cackled, as he realized they now had a visible audience.

"Tell me young one...how much do you love your wife?" he taunted. Fear struck Anakin, as he saw Padme clutch her throat. But Plageuis' sorely underestimated Anakin's power and control. The young Jedi brought his blade around, bypassing the Sith's and sliced through Plageuis' right arm, chopping it off at the elbow. Anakin leapt into the air and kicked the Sith Lord in the face, breaking his nose sending him to a broken, bloody heap on the floor. He ran to wife, as the Force choke was broken. She gasped for air, as he helped her up.

"Padme...are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she assured him. Mace and Dooku secured Plageuis' arms with a Force resistant binding cable and a pair of Force resistant manacles around his ankles.

"Master Ti, have a cell prepared for our guest, complete with several Ysalamir to keep him company," Mace said, as he glared at the Muun.

"You can't hold me forever. And just as I killed Quinlan, I'll kill the rest of you fools," Plageuis bellowed.

"You're wrong on both counts, you Sith slime. I'll personally make sure you rot in your cell for whatever time you have left and Quinlan Vos is still very much alive. Furthermore, if you EVER try to hurt my wife again, I'll take off more than your arm next time," Anakin growled.

"Ah yes, please kill me. Release my spirit from this body so I may infect another," Plageuis cackled, as he was hauled off to be imprisoned. Anakin ignored his ranting and swept his wife into his arms.

"Ani, I'm fine," she protested.

"Maybe, but I'm going to have a doctor check you over anyway," he replied, as he headed toward the med bay. His mother was already there, as were Ben and Beru, for Quinlan had been rushed there.

~*~

Padme sat on the med table, as her husband stood next to her. He held her hand and refused to leave. Kayla Johnson had been a doctor for many years and had never quite seen such devotion as she saw with these two. She'd been Padme's personal doctor since she had come to Alderaan, as she was also Breha's doctor. As she ran all the routine tests, she had come back with some very interesting results. Padme was in perfect health as usual, but there was something in her condition that was going to change her life, as well as her husband's life forever.

"Dr. Johnson, is everything okay?" Anakin asked.

"Padme is in perfect health," Kayla said. Anakin sighed in relief.

"But something very interesting showed up on the tests I ran," Kayla continued.

"But I thought you said she was okay?" Anakin questioned.

"She is, but she just happens to be six weeks pregnant too," Kayla said with a smile. Padme and Anakin gaped at her, as they turned to each other.

"I'm pregnant?" Padme asked.

"Very much so. Have you had any symptoms lately?" Kayla asked.

"Well...I did get sick this morning," Padme answered.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asked. She shrugged.

"I didn't think anything of it. I just thought the seafood we had last night didn't agree with me," she replied.

"Morning sickness is not unusual, especially in your first trimester," Kayla assured the new mother-to-be.

"Come to think of it, I've been having the strangest food cravings lately too," Padme replied. Kayla chuckled.

"That's perfectly normal too," Kayla replied, as she handed a couple bottles to Padme.

"These are your prenatal vitamins that I want you to start taking. Then I'll see you in one month for your first sonogram. That's where we listen to the baby's heartbeat. And in two months, you'll be ready for your first ultrasound. That's where we will get to see a picture of the baby inside you," Kayla explained, as she picked up her bag.

"Congratulations to you both," Kayla said, as she left them alone sink in. She saw a grin spread across her husband's face.

"We're having a baby..." he said, as he hugged her tightly. Padme sought his lips and he pressed them tenderly to hers, as they lost themselves in their love for several long moments.

"I'm so happy," Padme said, with tears in her eyes.

"Me too angel," he replied, tears in his own eyes.

"Let's get you dressed, so we can go tell everyone!" he said in excitement. Padme agreed, as her husband helped her out of the med gown.

"Your mom could probably use some good news right now," Padme said, as she finished dressing. Anakin nodded.

"She could, but Quinlan is going to be fine too. I can feel it," he replied, as he grinned.

"And I'm going to be a father," he added, as he spun her around. She giggled, as their lips met again with blissful passion. They joined hands and left the room to spread their wonderful news...

_In the next chapter, Sola confesses everything to her father and Anakin and Padme break their good news to everyone. _


	36. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 36! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! J

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 36: The Truth

Sola sniffed, as she started to calm down.

"Sola, I know it's hard, but you need to tell me what happened. Whatever it is was not your fault. And if someone hurt you or made you do something you didn't want to do, then they need to be held accountable for their actions," Ruwee explained. Sola nodded and wiped her tears away.

"You're going to think I'm disgusting and dirty," Sola cried.

"Sweetheart, I could never think that, no matter what. You're my little girl and nothing will ever change that," Ruwee replied.

"It happened a long time ago. I didn't want to, but he said that it was okay, because he loved me. But he said if I told anyone, they would send me away, because they wouldn't understand," Sola sobbed. Ruwee's heart clenched in pain, as anger and fear for his daughter rose within him.

"It's okay Sola. He was lying, because you can tell me and I'll be there for you. He's the one that did something wrong and he's the one that will pay for hurting you," Ruwee assured her.

"It happened for the first time when I was eleven. He came in after mom tucked me in to say goodnight," Sola began.

"What did he do?" Ruwee asked.

"He sat down on my bed and kissed my forehead at first. He told me I was such a pretty girl and that he loved me. He told me that he wanted to show me how much," Sola sobbed.

"And then what?" Ruwee asked gently.

"He…he pulled the blankets back and pushed…my nightgown up. He…he took my panties off and started…touching me. I…I started crying, but he said that he would have to punish me if I was disobedient. I was…so scared that I couldn't move. It only got worse though," Sola cried, before continuing.

"He took off his pants and said he was going to show me how much he loved me. And before I knew what was happening, he was in my bed on top of me. He covered…my mouth with one hand…and spread my legs with the other," Sola sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"My scream was muffled, but it hurt so bad that I cried the whole time he was…you know. Oh, it hurt so bad Daddy," Sola sobbed. Ruwee rocked her, as his blood boiled.

"Sola, who raped you?" Ruwee asked. She looked up at him.

"It was Grandfather. He did it ever night I was home from school until I was fifteen. He…said I was too old then and he used to curse you for taking Padme away. He wanted her too," Sola sobbed.

"It's okay now Sola…he's never going to hurt you again," Ruwee promised.

"I used to tell myself I hated Padme, because she didn't endure what I did. But deep down, I was glad that he would never do it to her," Sola sniffed.

"Of course. You wanted to protect her. You're a wonderful big sister," Ruwee replied.

"I've been terrible to Padme. She should hate me," Sola said.

"But she doesn't, because she knows you love her," Ruwee assured her.

"She's going to think I'm disgusting and so will Darred," Sola cried.

"No, they're going to love you just the same. The disgusting one is the man that raped you. He forced you Sola and he threatened to hurt you if you told anyone. He is responsible. Not you," Ruwee replied.

"Mom just said that this is how thing are. She said Grandfather is a powerful man and he's someone that you don't say no to," Sola sniffed. Ruwee's anger spiked, but he kept himself contained in front of Sola.

"Your mother knew about this?" he asked, as calmly as possible.

"I didn't tell her, but she saw my sheets after it happened the first time. There was blood," Sola explained. Ruwee clenched his fist.

"I think it happened to her too Daddy. She looked really said when she told me that this was just how things were, like she was helpless to do anything," Sola replied.

"But she wasn't Sola. She should have told me. She had no right to put you through that! If I had known, I would have fought to get you away from him. I should have anyway. I'm sorry Sola, I failed you as a father," he replied sadly.

"No you didn't Daddy. I know that Grandfather made it so you would have been arrested if you came to get me. There would have been no one to protect Padme then," Sola replied.

"I love you Sola," he said, as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Daddy. And it actually feels like a weight has been lifted off me," she replied.

"That's because the truth is out and now you can truly begin to heal," Ruwee replied, as there was a knock at the door.

"That's Darred. He loves you and is terribly worried about you. That won't change even when you tell him what happened," Ruwee assured her, as he opened the door.

"Sola…are you okay?" Darred asked worriedly. She sniffed.

"I'm better now, but I have something I must tell you," she said.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Ruwee said.

"Actually, I was coming to tell you that there was a big commotion in the docking bay tonight," Darred replied.

"What kind of commotion?" Ruwee asked.

"The Sith Lord kind. Guess there was one hiding right under our noses, though I don't really know all the details. Anakin captured him and the coolant fire that was started was put out," Darred explained.

"Fire? Is everyone okay?" Ruwee questioned.

"Master Vos was injured, but he's going to make it. Padme is fine, but Anakin's having her checked out anyway," Darred said.

"Well, I better see what's going on while you two talk," Ruwee said, as he left, leaving Sola and Darred alone.

~*~

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" Quinlan asked, as Kayla finished wrapping his head with gauze.

"You have a nasty concussion, Master Vos, but I think you'll live," Kayla replied.

"Thank goodness," Tahl said in relief.

"Good, can I go home now?" he asked.

"The bacta salve I put on your head should begin to heal your head injury, but I really should keep you overnight," Kayla said.

"Oh come on Doc, Tahl isn't going to let me do anything. At least let me go home and do nothing," Quinlan argued.

"Oh all right, but take it easy and come back in the morning for a checkup. I'll get you a hover chair," Kayla said.

"I don't need a hover chair," Quinlan protested.

"It's a hover chair or you stay where you are," Kayla warned.

"Fine," he grumbled. As Tahl maneuvered him out, they found everyone was waiting for them.

"Ani…are you and Padme okay?" Tahl asked. They both smiled at each other.

"We're fine," he replied.

"You saved my life, kid. I owe you one," Quinlan said.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Anakin replied. Padme saw her father arrive and he rushed to her.

"Darred told me what happened. Is everyone okay?" he asked, as he hugged his daughter.

"We're fine Daddy. In fact, Ani and I are better than fine," Padme replied, with a contagious grin.

"Yeah, we have an announcement to make," he added.

"What is it?" Beru asked curiously. Anakin and Padme looked at each other.

"Will you two spit it out already," Quinlan demanded.

"I'm pregnant," Padme announced. Tahl and Beru gasped at the same time.

"You're pregnant?" Tahl asked. Padme nodded.

"We're having a baby!" Padme announced, as Beru and Tahl tackled them both with hugs. Ruwee was next, elated at the prospect of being a Grandfather.

"I should have known. You're absolutely glowing, pixie," he said.

"What's all the commotion? Is everything okay?" Breha asked, as she and Bail entered.

"Everything's wonderful. Ani and I are having a baby!" Padme told them. Breha gasped and made her way to them, hugging them both.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, as tears welled in her eyes.

"How far along?" Bail asked, as he finished hugging her.

"Only six weeks," she replied. Everyone gathered around the young couple with well wishes, thank for this blessing, especially after the evening had ended in near disaster. Shortly after, it was decided they would retire for the evening. But while everyone else headed to their quarters, Ruwee started toward Jobal's for what would be an unpleasant confrontation.

~*~

Padme giggled, as they entered their quarters and her husband whispered something in her ear again.

"You are so bad," she scolded playfully.

"Ah, but you love me anyway. It's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off you," he teased.

"Oh really? And how is it my fault that you can't keep your hands to yourself, not that I would want you to, mind you," she teased back.

"It's your fault, because you're too beautiful and irresistible for me," he replied.

"Oh, of course…of course, I should have known. How terrible of me to tempt you so, my Knight," she said jokingly.

"Yes, how dare you," he replied teasingly.

"You know, my body is going to change here very soon. I'm not going to be very appealing when I'm as big as house," she warned. He snorted.

"You're wrong. You're going to be just as insanely beautiful then as you are now. Perhaps even more so, because you're already glowing with expectance," he replied.

"Well, I'll hold you to that when my stomach's big enough for me to use it as a tabletop," she joked. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"You can hold me to it, because I promise you that I will still desire you then, just as I do now. I will always desire you," he whispered huskily in her ear. Her eyes sparkled with love, as he gazed down at her. Tears welled in her eyes, as he rested a hand on her belly, which had yet to swell with child.

"I can't wait for this little one to get here and I'm going to enjoy our journey to becoming parents this next nine months. I don't want to miss anything, not even a second. I want to take care of you and pamper you. I want to know every little thing you're feeling. Every kick, every movement, even every little pain or discomfort," he said. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks. She was so lucky. She knew women who had become pregnant and the father's wanted nothing to do with it. But it wouldn't be like that for her. She wasn't going to do any part of this alone. She brightened, as he brushed her tears away.

"Are you sure you want to be there for all the cravings?" she asked. He smiled.

"I especially want to be there for all of that. Anything you want…anything our little one wants, I'll get it for you," he replied, as he rested his hand on her belly again. His gaze became pensive and she looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the fact that I'm really going to be a father. It's still sinking in. I hope I'm good at it," he said. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You're going to be wonderful at it. There's no doubt in my mind," she replied.

"I didn't really have a father growing up and we know what kind of man my father turned out to be," he said quietly. She shook her head and held his face in her hands.

"You are nothing like him…nothing like the man he became. You will be wonderful. Our baby is very lucky," she assured him. He smiled.

"I'm going to be there for everything. I don't want to miss anything. I guess that's why it's even more important that I get strong enough to defeat the Empire. The sooner things are put right in the galaxy, the sooner we can live a life without the fear of being discovered," he said.

"Well, I'm not worried in the slightest, because I know that the baby and I are in good hands," she replied, with a smile. He smiled and swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing? You know you won't be able to lift me much longer. I'm going to be fat soon," she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"That's nonsense. You're light as a feather now and you won't be any trouble then either. And you will not be fat. Pregnant, but not fat," he corrected her, as he put her down on the sofa, before walking toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to draw you a hot bath and then I'm going to make you a snack while you're relaxing," he replied. She was blown away and she wondered if her whole pregnancy would be like this. Would he tire of this or would he remain vigilant in his promise to be there every single moment. She knew with Anakin it would be the latter. There was no man quite like him and his devotion to her was astoundingly staunch.

"You know sweetheart, I'm only six weeks along. I'm still more than capable of doing things for myself. You don't have to…" she stopped, as he held up his hand.

"You're having our baby. Will you just let me do everything I can for you?" he asked. She smiled, as her insides melted. She was the single luckiest woman in the galaxy, of that, there was no doubt.

"If you insist," she replied. He seemed satisfied with her acceptance and she soon heard the water running in the fresher. She laid back for a moment on the bed and put a hand to her belly.

"You and I are very lucky, my little one. Your Daddy is the most amazing man I've ever met and he's going to love us both forever…" she whispered to her unborn child. Anakin returned and despite her argument that she was very capable of walking a few feet to the fresher, he insisted on carrying her.

~*~

Jobal answered the door after Ruwee's third knock.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We need to talk," Ruwee demanded.

"I'm really not in the mood to rehash the past with you," Jobal sniped, as she started closing the door. But Ruwee's hand stopped the door and he barged into her quarters.

"You are so rude. You can't just barge your way in here," Jobal complained.

"I can when I have to talk to you concerning our daughter," Ruwee replied.

"Which one? Your perfect little Padme? Or our little traitor?" Jobal spat. Ruwee's blood pressure was dangerously close to boiling over.

"Don't…you call her that. You're the only who has betrayed Sola," Ruwee growled.

"What are you talking about?" Jobal asked.

"I know…" Ruwee stated. Jobal flinched visibly, but then shrugged it off.

"Know what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"I think you know. I know that you know. Sola told me everything that happened to her when she was a little girl," Ruwee replied.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Jobal replied, her voice quivering, as she turned away from him. Ruwee angrily slammed his fist down on the table.

"Dammit Jobal…tell the truth for once in your life!" Ruwee screamed.

"Sola was fine until you came back into her life!" Jobal screamed back.

"She is so far from fine that it's not even funny! How could you Jo? How could you let him do that to her!" Ruwee cried, the pain creasing his forehead. Jobal started panicking and went for the door, but Ruwee grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"He raped her! He raped her for four years and you knew! You knew…and you did nothing!" he screamed in rage.

"I…I couldn't stop him! My father is a powerful man! He's unstoppable!" Jobal cried.

"Yes…you could have stopped him! I would have stopped him! Our daughter was abused and you're just as responsible as him!" Ruwee yelled.

"I never wanted it to happen! Daddy does whatever he wants! What was I supposed to do?" Jobal yelled.

"You were supposed to tell me, her father, that she was in danger! I would have protected her! And you too, if you would have let me!" Ruwee yelled back.

"I would have protected you and Sola had you come to me," Ruwee said.

"Oh yes, like you protected Padme when she got herself into trouble," Jobal spat. Ruwee glared at her.

"King Veruna was under the control of the Emperor himself. Getting myself killed wouldn't have done Padme any good. But Veruna and my mother were good friends. He did us a great favor at his own personal risk by getting Padme's sentence reduced to exile," Ruwee replied.

"Yes and my father is good friends with Palpatine. How long do you think it will be until he finds us? He is Moff of the entire Chommel sector, after all," Jobal replied.

"That bastard doesn't scare me and I seriously doubt our new son-in-law will let his deeds go unpunished. Your father is in his path toward Vader and the Emperor. None of them stand a chance, because we've tired of their tyrannical rule and we will be set free," Ruwee said passionately.

"Oh please, that boy doesn't really stand any chance at all. You're deluding yourself if you think otherwise," Jobal replied.

"No, he's something special, that one. Just like Padme. Those two really belong together and their love will survive and flourish through it all. It's just too bad that love wasn't enough for us," Ruwee stated.

"I never stopped loving you," Jobal insisted.

"And I never stopped loving you either. Love was never the problem. It was trust and honesty. You didn't trust me enough to take care of us and you couldn't be honest with me. You didn't tell me our daughter was being abused or that you yourself had been," Ruwee replied.

"Father never touched me," Jobal lied. Ruwee grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"Yes he did. I can see it in your eyes, just as I see it in Sola's eyes. Why do you stay loyal to such an evil man?" he asked, truly baffled.

"He's always taken care of us, more than you ever did!" Jobal spat defensively.

"And he expected something in return for it, didn't he?" Ruwee asked. Jobal was silent. Ruwee shook his head.

"I will never understand your loyalty to a man like that monster destroyed our marriage and you let him do it," Ruwee said, as he started toward the door.

"I never wanted it to happen to Sola, but there was nothing I could do!" Jobal cried.

"Yes there was, but you chose to let her suffer. You let that bastard rape her every chance he got. If there was every any hope for us before, it's gone now," Ruwee replied.

"It doesn't have to be this way! We can still be together!" Jobal pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry Jo. I just don't think I can get past this. You kept my daughter away from me when she needed me the most and you let your father molest her. I don't think I can ever get past that," Ruwee replied. Jobal ran toward him and threw himself into his arms.

"Please…I can't lose you again. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything," Jobal cried, as she gazed up at the love of her life. He was still as handsome now as he was when they met in school so many years ago. What had she done? She had thrown him away years ago and all because her father demanded it. Her father barked his orders and she obeyed out of fear.

"Please Ruwee…I'll change, I promise," she pleaded. He shook his head.

"It's too late Jobal. I'm sorry. I do feel obligated to tell you Padme's news, but I don't know how receptive she'll be to you when she finds out what happened to Sola," Ruwee said.

"What news?" Jobal asked.

"Padme is pregnant," Ruwee stated. All kinds of emotion washed over Jobal's face.

"That's wonderful. Will you tell her I am happy for her?" she asked. He nodded in agreement.

"Good night Jobal," Ruwee said with frightening finality. And Jobal was alone again. Alone. Her marriage was beyond broken, her daughters hated her, and she only had herself to blame…


	37. Interrogation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George._

_AN: Here's chapter 37! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, as always. The continued support for my stories never ceases to amaze me. So, without further do, let's continue the next exciting installment of this story, while has quickly grown into another epic._

_Foundations of Hope_

_Chapter 37: Interrogation_

_He was dreaming. Not something he usually liked to do. He usually had nightmares; being that his childhood had been less than spectacular. His recent nightmares though were usually ones involving Vader hurting the people he loved. But this was different. This dream was peaceful and filled with happiness. Was it a glimpse of the future? He didn't know, but he hoped so. He was standing in a beautiful meadow and he could see a crystal clear ocean in the near distance, as well as a pair of massive waterfalls further down in the vast meadow. Behind him was a gorgeous house, almost like a castle. He was sure he'd never been here before, but names stuck in his mind. Varykino. The Lake Country. Naboo. This was the place Padme had told him about; the place she'd longed to return to. A breeze wafted through his hair and he inhaled heady, sweet combination of ocean air and floral scent. He heard a couple of giggles and turned to find the source. Toddling clumsily toward him were two children, one brown haired little girl and a blonde haired little boy._

"_Daddy!" they called, as they leapt into his open arms. He couldn't believe it! His children. He was a father and they were the most beautiful children he'd ever seen. He looked up and saw his incredibly beautiful wife approaching with a smile on her face and a bundle in her arms. He assumed this was several years in the future. He peered down at the sleeping infant and their lips met in a tender kiss. Could this really be his future? He knew he had to be wary of these visions; good or bad, for the future was always in motion. But this dream gave him hope that all his and Padme's dreams would be realized. The dream faded from his vision and he opened his eyes, finding his wife gazing lovingly down at him. She was wrapped in a silky white robe and her damp curls hung down in ringlets._

"_Guess I fell asleep," he said, as he sat up and stretched. _

"_You were smiling," she said, as he sat up and stretched. _

"_I was having a good dream. How was your bubble bath?" he asked. _

"_Wonderful. Very relaxing. Thank you," she replied, as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. _

"_Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Starving. Aren't we baby?" she said, as she touched her stomach. He beamed, as he watched her talk to their child…or was it children? He wondered this, as he remembered the two toddlers in his dream. He decided he would keep that detail to himself for now. _

"_Good, because I put Threepio to work. He's making all your favorites," Anakin said, as he led her to the kitchen and the aroma of food filled their nostrils. _

"_You are spoiling me, my love," she chided. _

"_That's the point. Now, let's eat, because I'm starving too," he said, as he pulled a chair out for her. She smiled and gladly sat down. He went to the fridge and pulled out a chilling bottle of sparkling cider._

"_Mom told me that you can't have alcohol during the pregnancy, so I dug up this bottle of sparkling cider from the bar," he said. She smiled._

"_That's sweet Ani, but I don't expect you not to drink, just because I can't," she replied. He shrugged._

"_I can take or leave the booze, really, so I'm drinking what you're drinking," he replied, as he poured two glasses and sat down, as they dined together. _

_~*~_

_Sola sobbed, almost uncontrollably and turned away from Darred, she was terrified of his reaction. Surely he would never want anything to do with her again, much less want to touch her. She had told him everything, just like she had told her father. She wanted to take a shower, because she felt so dirty. She remembered how she used to spend all morning in the shower after her grandfather had raped her. She would stay in there until the water ran cold and she would scrub her skin raw. But no number of showers seemed to make her feel clean. _

"_Sola…look at me," Darred pleaded. She shook her head._

"_No…I'm disgusting," she sobbed._

"_No, you're not. Your Grandfather is the disgusting one, Sola. None of what happened to you was your fault. I…I shouldn't have given up on us so easily. I should have seen how scared you were," he said._

"_It's not your fault," Sola replied._

"_Well, I'd like to shoulder a bit of the blame," he replied, as he made her turn and look at him._

"_Can you ever forgive me for leaving you behind?" he asked. Sola looked at him in confused disbelief. _

"_Me…forgive you?" she asked. He nodded. _

"_I should have known you better. I should have told you the truth about why I was leaving and I should have taken you with me. Can you forgive me for giving up on us? I promise it will never happen again," he said. _

"_You…still want me after everything I told you?" she asked. He nodded. _

"_I love you Sola and I'm never going to let anything come between us again, least of all something that's not your fault," Darred said._

"_Oh Darred…I love you too," Sola sobbed, as she fell into his arms._

"_It's time for you to heal, Sola and I'm going to help you," he promised. She cried against his shoulder, as he held her tightly. Darred still loved her and that was all she needed to heal. _

_~*~_

"_Mmmm…that is so good. I think the baby likes chocolate," Padme mumbled, as she polished off her second piece of cake. He chuckled._

"_I think __you _like chocolate," he replied playfully.

"Make fun of me if you want to, but I'm eating for two now. And I can tell this little guy is going to take after his Daddy. He's a big eater. I've never been so hungry in my life," Padme said.

"_Eating for two…or three,"_ he thought silently to himself.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Just a guess. Women's intuition. But I'll be happy whether it's a boy or a girl," she replied. He smiled, content to keep what he thought to himself for now.

"I'm going to love him or her, just as much as I love their Mommy," he said, as he dropped another kiss to her forehead. They stared into each other's eyes, as love flowed effortlessly between them. Their lips met, as passion swelled between them. He buried his face in her fragrant curls, as he sensually kissed his way down her neck. Padme clawed at his shirt and successfully brought it up over his head, before discarding it. He crushed his lips against hers, as her hands busied themselves in the exploration of the hard, toned muscle that covered every inch of his chest. And torso. His hands undid the cord of her robe and pushed it off, leaving her in a short, lacy black negligee that left little to his imagination.

"You're so beautiful…" he uttered, as his eyes drank her in. She smiled.

"I thought I would wear this while I still can," she replied, as she stood up and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"Padme…is it okay for us to…you know?" he asked. She grinned

"You mean is it okay to make love?" she replied. He nodded.

"I'm certain. I even asked Dr. Johnson before we left just to make sure. It's okay until I get too far along," she said. He smiled and swept her into his arms. Their lips met, as he carried her into the bedroom and the door slid closed behind him.

~*~

Ben tossed and turned on the sofa, growling as he pounded the pillow, before trying to lay down again. Beru had remained true to her word. He wasn't completely forgiven yet. She was hurt and felt betrayed.

"_Serves you right…"_ Chewie rawled softly from his place on the floor.

"I know…I'm an idiot. You don't have to keep rubbing it in," Ben snapped.

"_She'll come around. You're lucky she's so forgiving and generous," _Chewie replied. He sighed.

"I know. This still doesn't solve my problem with Jabba though. I'm putting her in a lot of danger," Ben replied.

"_We'll deal with that when the time comes," _Chewie replied. They saw Beru come out of the bedroom. It seemed that sleep was evading her too.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" she asked.

"I think I need something stronger than tea," he replied. She gave him a withering look. He gulped. She was not in the mood.

"Tea is fine," he corrected himself. She nodded and put the kettle of water on the stove to boil.

"You're still angry with me, I take it," he said.

"No. Being mad at you doesn't accomplish anything," she replied.

"You've been crying," he said, noticing her puffy, red eyes.

"You made me," he retorted. He winced.

"I never met to hurt you," he replied.

"Well, you did. You say you were leaving to protect me, but I think you're just afraid to commit to me," Beru said.

"That's not true!" he snapped, before quickly lowering his tone.

"I love you and I was leaving, so the scum after me would never get their hands on you. I love you too much. I don't think you quite realize what these beings are like. They have no conscience at all. They think nothing of killing and people; hell Jabba is_ entertained_ by the suffering of others," he said.

"I don't care!" she shouted.

"Well, I do. I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt, because of me," he replied.

"Why can't you just trust in our love? Is it not enough? Am I not enough for you?" she asked, as her voice broke into a sob.

"Of course you are. You're everything to me," he replied.

"Then don't leave me. Please don't leave me," she pleaded, as she sobbed against his chest. He sighed.

"I won't. I promise," he replied. Chewie quietly excused himself and went to his room, leaving them alone. Beru gazed into his eyes, as he held her close. The tea kettle started to whistle on the stove.

"Your tea is done," he said.

"I…I don't want it anymore," she replied, not able to take her eyes off him. He raised his hand and used the Force to turn the stove off. Beru leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

"Does this mean I'm allowed back in the bedroom?" he asked.

"Yes, the bedroom is lonely and cold without you," she replied.

"Come on…let's go to bed," she said, as they started toward the bedroom. He smirked.

"So what are the chances of us having make up sex?" he asked.

"You're incorrigible," she replied.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Is that a no?" he asked again.

"No," she replied again.

"Do I have to beg?" he asked. She smirked.

"Would you?" she asked, knowing it would put a dent in his pride.

"I'd do anything for you," he replied. She smiled.

"Then sex might be in your future," she replied, as she headed to the fresher.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To freshen up. When I return, you'll play by my rules, scoundrel, or you won't get any," she stated.

"Oh…aren't we bossy," he teased.

"You better believe it and I expect you to obey," she replied, as the fresher door slid closed behind her. He smirked. He's play her little game for now. But he'd soon turn the tables in his favor. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

~*~

Vader stood on the bridge of his ship, as his subordinates released the probes. It was only a matter of time now.

"Sir, the probes have been released. They should blanket the outer rim. If they are out there, we'll find them. It's now just a matter of waiting," Piett informed him.

"Good work. Contact me the moment something turns up," Vader said, as he entered the lift. Once it closed, he removed his helmet and inhaled deeply with his newly regenerated lungs. He would soon have everything he wanted.

~*~

_A few days later…_

"Disturbing this is. Learned the ability to possess the living, Plageuis has. Keep him incarcerated, you must," Yoda said, as his hologram flickered slightly.

"Master, how does this possession work? Is Paul still there or is he gone?" Tahl asked.

"Uncharted territory this ability is. Only a handful of Sith Lords have ever done this. Gathered, I have from what have told me, that the victim's appearance has changed, yes?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master. We saw it happen. It was like Paul was just erased," Quinlan answered. Yoda's ears dipped sadly.

"Then a grim gate the doctor has faced. His soul, belongs to Plageuis, it does. Only in death, can his soul be released into the Force," Yoda replied.

"There's no way to save him?" Tahl asked.

"None that I know of, my old padawan," Yoda replied.

"Tahl, it's okay. He's not suffering," Quinlan said, comforting her by putting his arms around her. Yoda's eyes narrowed at this action.

"But he's not at peace either. This is my fault. The real Paul didn't deserve this fate. His only crime was knowing me. Plageuis used and destroyed him to get to me," Tahl cried.

"Interrogated the Sith, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Not yet and it is unlikely he will do anything but play games with us. He has a very worrisome obsession with Tahl and a perverse fascination with Anakin. He believes the boy is his son," Mace stated.

"He is wrong! That monster did not father my baby!" Tahl yelled.

"Tahl please…you need to calm down. We all know that he's not Anakin's father," Quinlan soothed.

"So sure you are, Master Vos?" Yoda asked. Tahl glared at her old Master.

"Yes Master, I am. You only need to spend five minutes with Anakin to realize that he's Qui-Gon and Tahl's son. And notice, I said Qui-Gon; not Vader. He is extremely gifted and has a pure heart. And he has the ability to love deeply and unconditionally, just like his mother. Love has grounded him and given him focus. Perhaps there is a possibility that Plageuis did manipulate the midichlorians, which is why Anakin's count is so high. But he was not created by the Sith, I'm positive," Quinlan insisted. Tahl squeezed his hand.

"Close the two of you have become," Yoda said, with disapproving eyes

"Yes Master, we have," Quinlan replied, unwavering.

"Expect such recklessness from Tahl, I do. But know the dangers of attachment you do, Master Vos," Yoda replied.

"That doesn't change the way I feel about her, nor will anything you say," Quinlan replied.

"Deserve such rebelliousness, I do not," Yoda said.

"And deserve your prejudice against love, we do not Master. It doesn't always end in disaster. It can be a wonderful thing," Quinlan replied.

"Do as you please, you will," Yoda grumbled.

"Coming along well, the boy's training is, Master Windu?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, very well. He is very gifted and has limitless potential," Mace responded.

"Keep me informed of his progress, you will," Yoda said.

"Yes Master," Mace replied, as Yoda's hologram faded.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Yan said.

"We should go talk to Plageuis," Mace said.

"Let me," Tahl insisted.

"No way. I'm not letting you anywhere near him," Quinlan refused.

"He's in Force restraints. You know he'll refuse to talk to any of you," Tahl replied.

"She's right," Yan mentioned.

"We'll all be right there. This may be the only way to get anything out of him," Mace said. Quinlan nodded reluctantly.

~*~

As Tahl entered the interrogation room he had been placed in, a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Well, my day just got better. How lovely of you to visit me, Tahl. You're as beautiful as ever, my darling," he sneered. But Tahl was in no mood for his perverse games. She kicked his chair out from under him and sent him falling to the floor.

"Save it, you sick bastard. Was the afterlife so unfulfilling for you that you found the need to come back and destroy more lives?!" Tahl yelled.

"Temper, temper, my love," he goaded.

"I am not yours!" Tahl replied.

"Oh, but you will be. These pitiful restraints will not hold me forever. You, me, and our son will rule the galaxy together!" he ranted.

"He is not your son, you psychotic monster!" Tahl screamed.

"I conceived him in love with Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon Jinn was his father!" Tahl continued.

"Oh yes, Qui-Gon Jinn. I remember how you used to let that unworthy fool defile you," Plageuis spat in disgust, with a smirk.

"But I think we both know that I am responsible for Anakin's existence," Plageuis stated.

~*~

Outside, watching through the window, Anakin stood next to Quinlan.

"You don't believe him, do you Master?" Anakin asked. Quinlan snorted.

"Kid, last time I checked, there is only one way to make a baby," Quinlan replied. Anakin smirked.

~*~

"So, Qui-Gon is unworthy of me? And you are?" Tahl goaded, with her own smirk.

"Like I'd give an old, ugly freak like you the time of day!" she continued to goad, causing Plageuis to seethe angrily. He leapt up and lunged at her. She kicked him back and he hit the wall.

"You'll pay for that, my dear," he growled.

"You're the only one that is going to pay for all the suffering you've caused. Next time, Anakin won't spare your life and we'll find a way to banish your spirit from existence, so unless you have anything useful to say, then I'll have you taken back to rot in your cell," Tahl spat.

"He's looking for you and Anakin. Vader is almost as determined as I am to claim you," Plageuis stated.

"Does he know where we are? Did you tell him when you were in spirit form?" Tahl demanded. Plageuis chuckled.

"No. I enjoy watching that fool fail time and again. Though he was quite angry when I told him his old friend Quinlan Vos was sleeping with his wife," Plageuis spat in disgust. Tahl balled her fist and punched him the mouth.

"Vader is not my husband! I do not belong to him or to you! I am a free women and I can decide whom I chose to be with! Vader murdered my husband and after twenty years, I've finally moved on. Neither you, nor Vader will steal my happiness from me again!" Tahl screamed. Quinlan entered and Plageuis barred his teeth, as the Jedi put his hands on Tahl's shoulders.

"Time to go back to your cell, Sith slime. We've heard all that we need to from you," Quinlan stated.

"Vader is going to kill you when he finds you if I don't do it first," Plageuis growled.

~*~

"Anakin, I think you should have Commander Antilles increase patrols. If Vader is searching for you and your mother, he's likely sent out probes," Mace said.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, as he turned, finding Padme there.

"Hey angel, is everything okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Everything is fine. Commander Antilles said you were down here," she replied, noticing Plageuis in the room.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have come. It's not anything important," she replied.

"No, it's okay. I was just leaving," he replied, as Plageuis was led out. Anakin tightened his hold on Padme's waist, as Plageuis stared at him.

"You will one day accept the truth, my son," he goaded.

"I'm not your son," Anakin growled. Plageuis glanced to Padme and suddenly, his gazed locked on her. His smile turned to a sneer, as he howled an evil laugh.

"How perfectly delightful! You're with child!" he cackled. Padme's hand flew to her belly.

"How could he know?" Padme asked her husband in a whisper.

"I can feel it! Please take good care of my grandchild, Princess. I have great plans for him!" Plageuis ranted. Anakin growled, as he thrust his elbow into Plageuis' nose. The Sith howled in pain.

"I'll never let you lay a finger on my family!" Anakin growled. Plageuis chuckled, even as blood ran down his face.

"We shall see, my son. Take good care of the lovely Princess now," he goaded, as Quinlan and Mace dragged him away.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come down here," Padme apologized.

"It's okay. He would have sensed it eventually," Anakin replied, as he hugged her tightly. She nodded and remembered why she had come.

"Daddy wants us to come to his quarters for dinner. He says it's about Sola and it's important," Padme said. He nodded.

"Okay, let me go report to Commander Antilles and then we can go," he said.

"No, go ahead Ani. I'll tell him what he needs to know," Tahl offered, as she hugged them both.

"Thanks mom," Anakin said, as they joined hands and left. Tahl sighed deeply..

"I'll kill you before I let you near my precious family, Plageuis," Tahl mumbled, as she waited for Quinlan to return.

~*~

A gray, cylindrical object streaked across Hoth's frozen, dark sky. It hit the snow hard and sputtered to life, activating its sensors. The small probe droid began scanning and transmitting data…


	38. Closing In

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 38! As always, thanks for all the amazing reviews. Things are about to get very exciting!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 38: Closing In

"Angel…are you okay?" he asked, his tone worrisome, as they arrived at her father's door.

"I'm fine. I just wish that monster didn't know about the baby. The look in his eyes…it was horrible…so evil…" Padme fretted.

"I'll never let him lay a finger on your or the baby," Anakin promised, as he gazed down at her. She leaned into his embrace.

"I know you won't," she replied., as his hands found a way to her stomach. She had yet to start showing, but Anakin knew it would not be long. She was already glowing with radiance of an expectant mother. She had yet to tell her sister about the baby and he wondered what tonight would bring. Padme and Sola were beginning to mend their broken relationship. And Anakin had a very good feeling that their baby would succeed in bringing the sisters closer than they had ever been. The door slid open and Ruwee greeted them with a smile.

"There's my pixie. How are you feeling?" he asked softly. She smiled.

"Fine. A little sick this morning, but it passes quickly enough," Padme replied.

"Good. It seems like you're getting good care," Ruwee replied, as he patted Anakin's shoulder.

"I'm doing my best," he answered.

"Oh please, you're spoiling me rotten," Padme teased. Anakin chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I enjoy pampering you. Besides you _are_ carrying our baby. A little pampering is order, I think," he replied.

"Well, if you insist, then I guess I'll let you," she replied, as they came into the living area.

"I'm having dinner brought to us tonight and it should be here soon. Sola has something she needs you both to know," Ruwee said, his face now turning very serious. Padme frowned, as they sat down across from Sola and Darred.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"It's about the past," Sola said softly. Darred squeezed her tightly in his arms

"It's okay Sola. You can tell her," Darred said, as he glanced up at the other couple.

"She's still afraid that you're somehow going to think badly of her," Darred explained.

"Sola, whatever it is, you can tell us. Ani and I are here to support you too," Padme said. Anakin recognized the haunted look in her eyes. It was the same one he got when he thought about all the times Cliegg had whipped or beaten him.

"I used to think it was my fault too when my step father…or I guess he was really my step uncle. But anyway, I used to think it was my fault when he used to beat me. He used to make up reasons why I deserved every single lash he gave me. But he was the one doing wrong. It was his fault. Whatever happened to you wasn't your fault either," Anakin explained.

"You…were abused?" she asked in disbelief. Anakin was the strongest person she had ever met, next to Padme. Anakin nodded.

"It took me a long time to come to terms with it, but Padme's love is largely responsible for my recovery. Love can heal even the deepest of wounds," Anakin said, as Padme squeezed his hand. Sola burst into tears, as Darred rocked her back and forth. Padme looked frantic, as her sister's pain was so raw in front of her at the moment. Her jealousy, anger, and bitterness had just been a mask over this pain.

"Is it okay if I tell them?" Darred asked. Sola nodded, as she continued to sob quietly against his chest.

"Darred…what happened to her?" Padme asked.

"It was your Grandfather. He…molested Sola when she was girl. It started when she was eleven and stopped when she was fifteen," Darred explained gently. Padme's hand flew over her mouth in horror.

"No…oh Sola, I'm so sorry," Padme cried, as she sat down on the other side of her and took her in her arms.

"He convinced me that if I told anyone, they'd blame me and they'd hate me. But I know now that he told me those things to keep his dirty little secret. I…think he did it to mom when she was a girl," Sola sobbed.

"Mom _knew_ about this?!" Padme asked in disbelief.

"Don't be too hard on her Padme. She was just scared of him too," Sola replied.

"Cowardice is no excuse to let your own daughter suffer! It was her cowardice that almost forced me into marriage with Ian," Padme replied.

"I know…I'm angry with her too. But she's also a victim," Sola said.

"Maybe, but she could have saved you and herself. But she chose not to by keeping this from me," Ruwee said. Padme nodded in agreement.

"We're here for you Sola. And I promise that someday, he'll be held accountable for his evil," Padme said with determination. Sola nodded and hugged her. She fully believed that her sister and her husband would see to it that he paid dearly for it.

"Padme, why don't you tell Sola your wonderful news," Ruwee urged.

"You have good news?" Sola asked.

"Yes," Padme replied.

"Please tell me then. I could really use some happy news," Sola pleaded.

"Well…I'm pregnant," Padme announced. Sola gasped.

"Oh Padme…that's wonderful!" Sola exclaimed.

"You're going to an Aunt," Padme added. Sola hugged her tightly.

"That truly is wonderful news. Congratulations to you both," Darred said.

"Thanks. We're extremely excited," Anakin said.

"You both are going to be amazing parents," Sola said.

"Thanks," Padme replied, as there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably someone from the kitchen staff delivering our food," Ruwee said, as he answered the door.

"Good. I'm starving again," Padme replied, making her husband chuckle in amusement.

"You did order lots of dessert I hope, Daddy," Padme said.

"Yes pixie. I ordered a whole chocolate cake. But you can't just eat dessert," he replied.

"I can try…" Padme teased, as they sat down to enjoy evening meal together.

~*~

_The next day…_

Padme finished entering the last of the data into the console for Breha. When she looked up, she found her mother there.

"Hello Padme," Jobal said. Padme's stare was like ice and so was her voice.

"Mother," she almost spat out.

"Your father told me that you are expecting. It's wonderful news and I wanted to congratulate you," Jobal said.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

"I…I am sorry about the mess with Ian. It was your Grandfather's idea for you to marry him," Jobal explained. Padme scoffed.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you went along with his evildoings," Padme spat.

"So, your father told you about Sola?" she concluded.

"No, Darred told us while Sola cried uncontrollably. How could you mother?!"

"Padme…you don't understand! Your Grandfather would have been furious with me if I dared to tell! He would have…killed me!" Jobal pleaded with her.

"You're a coward," Padme spat.

"That's not fair, young lady. I'm still your mother, even though I made horrible mistakes," Jobal scolded.

"Breha has been more of a mother to me than you ever have…or ever will be!" Padme growled.

"And what's not _fair_ is the fact that Sola was raped every night while you turned a blind eye to her pain. I would _die_ before I let anything bad happen to my child and so would Anakin!" Padme yelled.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Padme. I came to apologize and I have. But you can't accept it, can you?" Jobal pleaded.

"No. You've hurt us too much. Maybe I can someday forgive you…but not now, especially since I know that you're apologizing to me, hoping I will let you be a part of the baby's life," Padme said.

"You will, won't you?" Jobal asked.

"I…I don't know yet. I have to protect my baby. I guess only time will tell if I can ever trust you again," Padme replied, as she left the situation room, almost in tears. Her mother didn't care about repairing their relationship. She only cared about the chance to get her hands on her grandchild. But Padme wasn't about to let her mother ever have a moment alone with her baby. She wiped her tears away and found herself searching for the one woman who was like a mother to her.

~*~

Anakin dismounted his Taun-Taun and took out his scanner, using it to observe his frozen surroundings. He raised his comlink to his lips.

"Artoo, are you sure about that signal? I'm not getting anything out here," Anakin said. This morning, the droid had picked it up, even though the base scanners had not.

"_Whirl…whirl…" _Artoo responded affirmatively. Anakin got back on the Taun-Taun and headed south again, per Artoo's instructions. He heard Artoo whirl at him through the comlink, indicating he was at the correct coordinates.

"I don't see anything, Artoo," he said, as he scanned his surroundings. And suddenly, a tiny blinking in the snow caught his eye. He hopped off the beast and dug through the snow. Dread filled him, as he stared at the object. It was an Imperial probe droid and it was transmitting. He pulled his light saber from his belt and thrust the azure blade into the device, destroying it. They had been found. It was only a matter of time before the Empire found them…and he had no idea just how long they had. He leapt back onto his Taun-Taun and hurried the creature into a run.

"Artoo…you were right. It was an Imperial Probe droid. Tell Commander Antilles immediately. I'm on my way back," Anakin called into his comlink.

"_Whirl…beep," _Artoo responded.

"And Artoo…make Threepio start packing what he can quickly. I've got to get Padme off Hoth as soon as I get back," Anakin said. Artoo responded affirmatively again.

~*~

Vader stormed onto the bridge.

"Captain, have you found something?" Vader questioned. Piett nodded.

"Yes sir, one of our probes picked up a humanoid signal in the Hoth system just moments ago. The droid stopped communicating just moments after that," Piett reported.

"Hoth…" Vader said quietly.

"Hoth is not capable of supporting human life. The droid probably simply malfunctioned from the conditions," Admiral Landrey responded.

"No…Hoth is where they are. I can feel it," Vader replied.

"With all due respect, my Lord, a human being would freeze to death on that planet. We are also picking up several signals from other planets…" the Admiral held his throat, as his airway was cut off.

"Ignorant fool…the Force has shown me all I need to know. Are you questioning my judgment?" Vader asked.

"N…no Sssirr…" he choked. Vader released him and he collapsed to the floor.

"Set a course for Hoth, maximum speed, Captain," Vader ordered. "Yes Sir," he responded.

"And should you ever question me again, Admiral, it will be the last thing you ever do," Vader growled, as his cape swirled behind his retreating form.

~*~

Anakin leapt off his Taun-Taun, as he entered the landing bay back at the base.

"Anakin…your droid is going crazy. What did you find out there?" Jagged asked.

"An Imperial Probe droid. I destroyed it, but it's probably too late. We need to begin a full scale evacuation of the base immediately.

"That will still take several hours. And we'll have to scatter people for the time being, until a new base of operations can be developed," Jagged said.

"I have no idea how much time we have. Vader's probably on his way," Anakin said, as he continued walking toward the Falcon.

"Are you positive that Vader will know we're on Hoth?" Jagged asked.

"The moment I set foot near that probe, Vader would have been able to sense me. Order an evacuation. We don't have any choice, Commander," Anakin replied. Jagged nodded.

"I'll designate safe planets for each transport. I am assuming you and Captain Kenobi will know where to stay low for the time being. I'll contact everyone when we find a new place to construct the base," Jagged said. Anakin nodded, as he called up the ramp of the Falcon.

"Ben!" he called. Chewie rawled in response.

"Chewie, get the Falcon ready. I think the Empire has discovered us. I'm going to get Padme and Beru. Where's Ben?" he asked. Chewie rawled in response.

"_He went to get some parts. He'll be back in a minute,"_ Chewie replied. Anakin nodded.

"Commander, make sure you have Plageuis heavily guarded when you move him. He's is extremely crafty and he'll be waiting for an opportunity to get free," Anakin said. Jagged nodded, as he put the entire base on full alert.

~*~

"Come in!" Breha called, as she set her data pad down.

"Am I interrupting you?" Padme asked, as she came in.

"Of course not, sweetheart. You know that I'm never too busy for you," she replied. Padme smiled and sat down next to her.

"What's troubling you?" Breha asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Padme replied.

"I can see the tear tracks on your cheeks, honey," Breha replied, as she shuffled around in one of her drawers.

"I just spoke to my mother and it didn't go very well. I think the only reason she apologized to me was because she wants to be a part of my baby's life. But how am I supposed to trust her after everything she's done?" Padme asked. Breha had just found out about Sola's abuse as well and was appalled when she learned that Jobal had known all along.

"I don't know. That's a question only you can answer. But you are right to be cautious. After all, you are only protecting your baby, as any mother should. Your mother is at our mercy here on the base, but in the future, things could change. On neutral ground or back on Naboo, your mother may go back to being just as she was when she tried to force you into marriage with Ian," Breha warned. Padme nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. She's been like this with me her whole life. Always chiding me or impatient with me when I was a little girl. I used to infuriate her and my Grandfather. Sola was reserved and quiet. I was rambunctious and outspoken. She has always resented me," Padme said.

"She's probably jealous that she doesn't have your courage, especially if her father abused her as well. And now she feels betrayed by both you and Sola. Perhaps time will heal her wounds," Breha suggested.

"I hope you're right," Padme replied, as she hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling today?" Breha asked, with a smile. Padme beamed back.

"I feel good. I think I'm starting to feel the baby inside me. I know it's too early for it to kick, but I just _know_ he or she is there now," Padme explained. Breha smiled.

"Bail and I have something for you," she said, as she pulled out a box.

"Breha, you really shouldn't have," Padme replied.

"We made it together for you. Go on, open it," she urged. Padme undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a plain white book, with many pages inside.

"It's a baby book, or it will be after we decorate it. We can do it together after the baby is born. And then you and Anakin can fill it with all the baby's holos and memories," she said. Padme smiled.

"It's wonderful. And I can't wait," she replied, as she hugged her again.

"I want you to know that Anakin and I consider you and Bail as their grandparents too. We want the both of you to part of our baby's life," Padme said. Breha smiled, tears coming to her eyes. They hugged again and were startled, as Bail and Anakin came bursting into the apartment.

"Anakin…what's wrong?" Padme asked.

"I found an Imperial probe droid when I was on patrol. We're evacuating the base," Anakin said.

"They've found us?" Padme asked in horror. Anakin nodded.

"Are they here yet?" Breha asked. Bail shook his head.

"Not yet, but we have no way of knowing how long we have. We're getting you two off Hoth as soon as we can," Bail said. Breha nodded and ran to pack. Anakin took Padme's hand, as he led her back to their quarters in a sprint.

~*~

Vader's Imperial fleet arrived in the Hoth system with a sleek exit from hyperspace. Vader smirked under his helmet, as his eyes rested on the third planet in the system.

"At last Tahl, my love. You nor our son will escape me this time," Vader whispered to himself.

"We await your orders, my Lord," Piett said.

"My wife and son must be taken alive. Deploy the fleet. I will lead them myself," Vader said, as he headed to the landing bay to retrieve his personal fighter.

"You have the bridge, Captain Piett," he ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Piett answered.

~*~

Tahl's eyes snapped open, as she remained still, even with chaos in the docking bay around her. Supplies and belongings were loaded onto the large transports, as were people. But they were out of time. Vader was here. She could feel him.

"We're out of time! Get the ships out of here now!" Tahl screamed to Commander Antilles. He quickened the pace and the transports slowly began to move out.

"We need to get you onto a transport," Quinlan said.

"Not without Ani. I won't leave him and Padme behind," Tahl refused.

"He's coming," Quinlan said, urging her to get on the ship. Just as he did that, they were thrown by an explosion that rocked the entire base.

"They're here!" Tahl cried.

"We're under attack! All pilots to their ships!" Jagged called. Anakin and Padme arrived at that moment and he thrust his wife toward his mother and Quinlan.

"Anakin…you can't!" Padme pleaded.

"I'll catch up to you Padme, I promise. I have to make sure we get as many off the planet as possible.

"Get her onto the Falcon and get out of here!" he told his mother.

"May the Force be with you, my son," she said, as she watched him run toward his fighter. Tears streamed down Padme's cheeks, as she saw her father, Sola, and Darred arrive. Her mother was no where in sight.

"Let's go. Obi-Wan and Beru have the Falcon waiting for us," Ruwee said. Padme sobbed, as Tahl and Ruwee dragged her along. The fight for survival had begun…


	39. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 39! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Get ready for lots of excitement! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 39: Sacrifice

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she watched the dome close over him. Artoo was lowered into his slot and Anakin punched the throttle. He went sailing out of the hanger, lasers firing. Padme shook her head.

"No…Ani, come back," she cried, fearing she would lose him.

"He'll be fine sweetheart," Tahl assured her, as she dragged the young woman up the ramp. Tahl made her sit down and strapped her pregnant daughter-in-law into the harness.

"But what if Vader is here and he finds him?" Padme cried.

"Anakin is in his star fighter. He's just making sure everyone gets out and he'll be right behind us," Tahl promised. But the tears still rolled down Padme's cheeks. Her fear, combined with her hormonal state was making her almost inconsolable.

"Sweetheart…you need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby," Tahl said, as she sent calming waves to Padme through the Force. She startled to calm.

"Ruwee…" Tahl called. He finished helping Beru and sat down next to Padme. He put his arm around her and Padme laid her head against his shoulder, sniffling.

"Shh…it's okay pixie. Everything's going to be fine," he whispered, as he kissed her hair.

"Ben…let's go!" Tahl called, as she sat down next to Quinlan. The ramp was raised and Threepio flailed his arms.

"Oh my…" he fretted, as he searched for a seat to brace himself. The Falcon lurched and there was a clanking sound, before the engine power went dead.

"That doesn't sound good," Quinlan said gravely.

"Blast…what the hell is going on Chewie!" Ben called. Chewie rawled.

"Chewie and I'll see what's going on with the engine!" Ben called to them, as they ran down the ship's corridor to the engine panel.

"Dammit…we're a sitting target!" Quinlan said, as he stood up. The ship shook from blaster fire and fallen duracrete. Tahl joined him.

"We'll buy some time," Tahl said, as they ran down the ramp to deal with the Storm Troopers.

~*~

Plageuis was quiet, as two Officers escorted him to one of the escape transports in stun cuffs. He smirked at the chaos around him. His eyes bled yellow, as he felt the dark side of the Force fill him up. He began to laugh maniacally when it became clear that the Force restraints were not going to suppress his power completely.

"Keep moving, Sith scum," one of the Officers spat.

"I really don't think you realize who it is you're dealing with," Plageuis growled, as he turned. The two Officers barely had any time to scream, before they were struck with Force lightning and thrust into the wall, head first. The force of the impact snapped each of their necks. Plageuis used the Force to float the locking device from one of the dead Officer's belts. He pressed a button and his cuffs blinked green, before his wrists were released from confinement. He flexed his newly mechanical hand. It was a very crude replacement; barely even a hand. It was all his captors would allow the doctors to give him. The Chosen One had taken his real arm and now he would pay for it. He chuckled evilly, as he started to make his way to the docking bay.

~*~

Anakin tailed two more TIE fighters in addition to the several he had already destroyed. The Clone pilots were no match for his expert precision with the Force and as he fired his lasers, one exploded, while the other crashed into the snow, combusting into flames just moments later. He swerved his fighter around and set his sights on the giant AT-AT walker, which were shooting wildly.

"Artoo…release the tow cable," Anakin ordered. The droid obeyed and Anakin began circling the machine. The cable caught on the mechanical beast's leg, just as he wanted it to. Anakin wrapped the cable around its legs, causing it to trip and explode. He noticed the other two were getting close to the base.

"Ben…come in. This is Anakin. Have you cleared Hoth's atmosphere?" Anakin called, as he commed the Millennium Falcon. It was Chewie that responded and Anakin read the translator.

"You're still at the base!" Anakin exclaimed. Chewie rawled.

"Engine trouble. Great," Anakin grumbled.

"I'm headed back to the base. We don't have much time," Anakin called, as he sailed back toward the base. He set his fighter down and he hopped out, along with Artoo. A sudden wave of darkness washed over him and he felt not one, but two dark presences closing in on Padme and the other people he loved.

"Plageuis…and Vader…" he whispered. With determination lining his jaw, he ignited his sapphire blade and leapt out into the fray of battle, slicing his way through Storm Troopers.

"Get to the Falcon and help get the engines going, Artoo!" he called. The little droid whirled and went through Anakin's cleared path. The young Jedi then set his sights on two larger targets. Gathering the Force around him, he leapt into the air, flipping head over heels, until his feet landed solidly on top of one of the AT-AT Walkers. The hatch flew open, as the Storm Troopers began firing at him. He blocked their laser bolts and tossed a thermal detonator into the cockpit, before hopping off and landing on the other one. Once again, the hatch opened and Anakin tossed another thermal detonator into the cockpit, while the Storm Troopers shot at him. He jumped off and his feet landed in the snow, as the two mechanical beasts exploded behind him. With grim determination, he raced into the docking bay.

~*~

Tahl and Quinlan stood back to back, as they fought the Storm Troopers off, even as they were slowly surrounded. Masters Windu and Dooku were already gone, as they had seen to it personally that the Alliance leaders, including Bail and Breha were the first off the planet and were with them to provide protection. Tahl's heart nearly stopped, as Vader emerged from the smoke that filled the docking bay.

"No…" Tahl cried.

"You will not escape me this time, my love," he said. An evil chuckle was heard, as Plageuis emerged as well.

"My, my, what a cozy little reunion," he said.

"So, I see you've found a host body," Vader spat.

"Yes…and after I take care of Vos, you'll be next, you masked freak," Plageuis snarled, as he hit Quinlan with a blast of Force lightning. The Jedi screamed in agony, as he writhed on the floor.

"Quinlan! Stop it…you're going to kill him!" Tahl screamed in horror. Plageuis chuckled and ceased his attack for a moment.

"That's the point, my dear," he replied. Vader watched Tahl cradle Quinlan's shaking form in her arms and watched, as she stroked his cheek tenderly. Jealousy raged inside him.

"Get away from him Tahl. You belong with me!" Vader roared. Plageuis chuckled in amusement.

"You poor fool. You have to take what you want. I'll be back to finish Vos once I claim a very precious bargaining chip belonging to the Chosen One," Plageuis taunted. Tahl's eyes widened.

"No…you leave her alone, you monster!" Tahl cried, as she leapt up. But Vader caught her and stopped her, as Plageuis walked up the ramp of the Falcon. She heard Padme scream and a ruckus, as Ruwee and Darred were flung back by Plageuis' use of the Force, before the Sith pulled the young, petite brunette down the ramp.

"I will enjoy seeing how much Anakin is willing to do to get you back," Plageuis hissed, as he caressed her soft cheek with his cold, metal hand. Padme shied away in disgust. Tears rolled down Padme's cheeks, as Plageuis rested his hand on her stomach.

"So strong…this child is definitely of my lineage," Plageuis boasted.

"That's not true!" Padme cried.

"She's…with child," Vader said slowly

"I will never let you get your hands on their baby, nor will I allow that monster to!" Tahl screamed, as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Let her go!" Tahl screamed.

"I'm sorry my dear, but she is far too valuable," Plageuis hissed, as he held Padme tightly.

"You claim you love me. If that's true, then you will let us go and help us defeat this monster that is holding your son's wife hostage!" Tahl yelled into his black eyes.

"I do love you and everything I've ever done is for you and Anakin! I'm your husband and I can prove it!" Vader roared, as he threw his helmet off. Tahl's breath caught in her throat and she trembled, as green eyes stared back at her.

"You are my wife. Anakin is my son and she carries my grandchild," Vader said.

"You…You're burns are gone…" Tahl uttered.

"I've been healed, my love. We can finally be together again, as we were meant to be," Vader said, as his eyes flashed yellow.

N…no, you're still the same monster! You look like my husband again, but you're still Vader! My husband is dead!" Tahl screamed. Plageuis chuckled evilly.

"Nice try, you fool. My, my, does my old apprentice know that you've gotten yourself healed?" he taunted.

"Stay out of this, you leech!" Vader growled. Plageuis chuckled again.

"I'll take that as a resounding no," Plageuis replied. Vader smirked.

"It's not like you're going to live to tell the story," Vader hissed. As he said that, Plageuis heard something behind him. Using the Force, Anakin dropped directly behind him from the rafters. He put Plageuis in a choke hold, releasing his grip on Padme.

"Run angel," Anakin said, as Plageuis twisted away from him and they went rolling to the ground. Anakin punched the Sith in the mouth, but Plageuis' hands went around Anakin's neck, trying to choke the young man.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as the Sith leech threw Anakin off, sending him skidding to the floor. Plageuis glared evilly at Padme.

"How much do you love her, Chosen One?" Plageuis asked, as he raised his fingertips.

"Noooo!" Anakin roared, as he threw himself in between the attack and his wife. Padme screamed, as her husband screamed in agony.

"Padme…need my…light saber," he groaned in pain. Padme quickly picked it up off the ground and it flew into his hand. The blade blazed to life and Anakin twisted, now letting his blade catch the attack.

"You're skills are very impressive. That same attack put Vos out of commission. But you are very powerful. Join me, my son," Plageuis hissed.

"I'd rather die!" Anakin spat.

"That can be arranged," Plageuis hissed. Anakin smirked.

"You're biggest mistake was even daring to touch the woman I love and now you'll find out just how powerful I am!" Anakin called. Plageuis felt himself being pushed with the Force and couldn't stop it with his own powers. He landed painfully against the wall and stared at the young JedI in disbelief.

"Young fool…you are no match for the true power of the dark side!" Plageuis screamed, as he called Quinlan Vos' abandoned blade to his hand and ignited the emerald blade, before charging at Anakin. Their blades locked in a deadlock, as they both struggled for control. Plageuis laughed maniacally, as he used his dark, oppressive energy to Force his blade closer to Anakin. The young Jedi gritted his teeth, as his muscles screamed in protest.

"I'll make sure to tell your child how weak his father was and how he fell to me, begging for his life. I'll take good care of your little whore, at least until she delivers my future apprentice. Then I'll kill her as well, before she even has a chance to hold the baby. Your child will be my key to ultimate power!" Plageuis ranted. Suddenly, he felt several burning pelts against his side and then searing pain. He glanced down, noticing the singed spots on his tunic. He held his side in pain with his artificial hand. He glared at Padme, who held her blaster steady. He had forgotten about her and completely underestimated the beautiful, petite woman.

"You'll never take my baby from us! And I won't let you…take my husband either!" Padme cried, her entire body trembling with anger and fear.

"You…little witch!" Plageuis screamed, as the pain of five blaster wounds dropped him to his knees. Anakin didn't waste the opportunity that his wife provided for him and swept his blade around, decapitating the monster. The dead body slumped to the ground and the features on the severed head faded back to Paul's. Plageuis' Force ghost appeared before them, as Anakin took Padme in his arms.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Chosen One! I created you! And I will destroy you too! Mark my words!" the spirit ranted, before it faded away.

"Your skills are impressive, my son. We shall make a formidable team," Vader said. Anakin glared at him, still taken aback by his father's human face. It was much easier to hate Vader when he was behind the monstrous mask.

"I will never join you. You may look like the man my father once was again, but you're still a monster," Anakin growled, glancing at his wife. She was still trembling and he knew that she needed him desperately right now.

"I am your father. There is no denying it! And you have no choice. You will join me," Vader stated with certainty, as his Storm Troopers surrounded Anakin and Padme. Anakin pulled Padme close and she all but collapsed against him, her body shaking with sobs.

"Shh…it's okay angel. They'll never…EVER get their hands on our baby," Anakin told her. The Falcon's engines roared to life. Chewie called to him as he threw Quinlan's unconscious form over his shoulder. Artoo whirled, pleased with his work, and rolled up the ramp behind Chewie.

"Go Padme," he told her, as he pushed her behind him.

"I'm not leaving you," she refused in a trembling voice.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise," he replied. Slowly, Padme ascended the ramp into the ship.

"You're not leaving here. I have you this time," Vader said, as he put his arms around Tahl. She could see brief flashes of Qui-Gon in his eyes. She knew he was Vader, but she believed that there was still enough of Quinlan left that he wouldn't harm her.

"Let our son go and I'll surrender to you," Tahl stated.

"What?! Mom…NO!" Anakin cried.

"You're both coming with me," Vader stated.

"Take me…Qui-Gon. If you have me, then Ani will eventually come to you," Tahl said, as she stroked his cheek. He shuddered.

"At last, you'll be by my side where you belong once again," Vader said, as he kissed her hand.

"Go Ani. Padme needs you," Tahl urged him.

"I can't leave you, Mom," Anakin refused.

"I'll be fine. Your father would never hurt me," Tahl said, before speaking to him through the Force.

"I will escape him when I can, my son. Tell Quinlan I love him and that I'll be with him soon," Tahl told him.

"Mom…" Anakin started to argue.

"You go to your wife and you protect her and your baby. Go now," Tahl ordered.

"I love you Mom. And if you hurt her, then you'll answer to me!" Anakin growled at Vader, before he disappeared up the ramp. Tahl watched in relief, as the Falcon took off.

"Don't worry darling. We'll be seeing our son again, very soon," Vader replied. Tahl didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Captain Kenobi is a wanted man. A bounty hunter is already tailing them. I've ordered that Anakin and the girl not be harmed. The others may not be so lucky," Vader stated. Tahl gasped and took a swing at him.

"Bastard!" she screamed, but he caught her punch. He pulled her close and stroked her cheek.

"I've waited so long for this," Vader hissed, as he forced his lips onto hers. The kiss frightened Tahl, because not only was it Vader kissing her, but she could feel Qui-Gon too. And she wasn't sure which one scared her more. Tahl looked at him, fear in her moist eyes. Vader smirked and put her wrists in stun cuffs.

"I can't have you escaping me before we get reacquainted," he said, as he handed her off to an Officer.

"Take her to my shuttle and be gentle," Vader ordered.

~*~

"Dammit…I should have never left her. I'm so sorry Master," Anakin said. Quinlan, who was sporting a fresh bandage on his head, patted Anakin on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault Anakin. You did exactly what she wanted you to. You're here, taking care of your family. I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have let Plageuis take me out like that. I should have protected her too," Quinlan replied.

"It's not your fault either," Anakin said.

"He's right. Vader backed us into a corner and she did this to save the rest of us. She is very brave," Ruwee said.

"Yes, she is. And we'll get her back," Anakin said, with determination. Padme put her arm around him and brushed the hair from his eyes with the other.

"I'm so sorry Ani. I feel like this is my fault. Poor Tahl," she cried.

"It's not your fault at all, angel. And I know my Mom will be okay. She can take care of herself and if anyone can handle Vader, it's her. Right now, you and our baby are my first priority," Anakin said, as he rested his hand on the tiny swell on her abdomen, just as Ben returned from the cockpit.

"I've set our course," he stated.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"The Anoat system is the closest to us," Ben replied.

"What's in the Anoat system?" Anakin questioned.

"Bespin," Ben replied. Anakin looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding, right? Cloud City! Gambling and smuggling capital of the galaxy! No way! Change course now!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I never have, nor will I ever take orders from you, Sith spawn," Ben spat, glaring at him. Anakin glared right back.

"Cloud City is too dangerous," Anakin stated.

"I have a friend there. The Falcon needs maintenance. We're not going to make it very far with the condition the hyper drive is in right now," Ben argued.

"Do you trust this friend?" Anakin asked.

"No, but he has no love for the Empire," Ben replied.

"This is a terrible idea," Anakin stated.

"We don't have a lot of other options. Besides, my friend runs a facility in Cloud City. I'm positive that he has a healer on the compound. You could take Padme there and have her checked over," Ben replied.

"I'm fine," Padme insisted.

"No angel, you need to see a doctor. All this stress isn't good for you or the baby. But I still think Cloud City is a bad idea," Anakin said.

"You got a better idea, hero boy?" Ben taunted. Anakin glared at him, but was silent.

"Didn't think so. It should only be a couple hours until we're there," he stated, looking at the uncertainty in the faces of his passengers.

"Look, my friend is a good guy. A scoundrel, but he isn't interested in hurting anyone. We'll be fine and once his mechanics fix the ship, we'll be on our way," Ben said, as he stormed out. Beru was hot on his heels, following him back to the cockpit.

"Daddy…do you think Mom made it out on one of the other transports?" Padme asked timidly. Ruwee patted her leg.

"I hope so pixie…I really do," he replied. She laid her head against her husband's shoulder, as he put his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"Everything will be okay. I'm sure that everyone else is okay," he told her. But he had a really bad feeling about their predicament. Bespin was no place for them to be.

~*~

"I've got a trace on their warp vapors," Boba said, as he input them into the ships nav computer.

"Can you triangulate their general course?" Jango asked, as they hovered in space. Boba smirked.

"They are definitely headed for the Anoat system," Boba replied.

"Well, then that just about narrows it down to Bespin then," Jango said, with a chuckle.

"So predictable Kenobi," Jango said in amusement, as he opened a comm channel with Vader's Star Destroyer.

_"Did you trace them?"_ Vader's voice boomed.

"Yes My Lord. We are positive they are headed for Bespin. We're setting our course now," Jango said.

_"Excellent. Go to Bespin, but do not confront them yet. I want to allow them a few days to let their guard down. I will be following with my garrison of troops when the time is right. We will corner them on Bespin and this time, no one will escape. My son Anakin and his lovely wife are not to be harmed. You may have Kenobi to take to Jabba for the bounty. I don't care what you do with the rest of their friends,"_ Vader said.

"Understood My Lord. We'll contact you once we're on Bespin," Jango replied, as he cut the transmission.

"It's payday son. We're about to become very rich men," Jango said, with a chuckle. Boba joined him, as he initiated the hyper drive and their ship streaked through space at hyper speed…


	40. Cloud City

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 40! Enjoy and let met know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 40: Cloud City

The Millennium Falcon slowly descended into Cloud City.

"_Unidentified vessel, do not divert from your course," _the flight tower ordered.

"This is Captain Ben Kenobi. I am looking for Gavin Darklighter and I request landing clearance," Ben said for the fifth time.

"_Stand by,"_ they responded. Ben had been trying to get through to them that they weren't a threat for the last ten minutes.

"Good friends, huh? Sounds like he's acting as if doesn't know you," Anakin said.

"Relax. We'll get clearance. Perhaps Gavin and I didn't leave things on the best of terms, but he is a reasonable man," Ben replied.

"What did you do to piss him off? Anakin asked. Ben smirked.

"I won this very ship from him in a game of Sabaac. He had no money left, but was sure he had a winning hand. But…luck was on my side that night," Ben replied.

"There's no such things as luck," Anakin retorted.

"Believe what you want, hero boy," Ben replied.

"_Millennium Falcon, you have landing clearance on landing pad B," _the flight tower responded.

"See, I told you everything would be fine," Ben replied, as he took the ship in. Anakin wasn't convinced.

~*~

Ben landed the ship on the private, empty landing pad and the passengers disembarked.

"Yeah, friendly welcome," Anakin mumbled sarcastically, as he probed the Force. It was clouded and fuzzy. It was very hard to read anything and that just made him more on edge. Instinctively, his hold tightened on Padme's waist, as the compound's doors opened.

"Ah…see, my friend," Ben announced, as a man wearing a blue cape approached them with what looked like two staff members by his side. He didn't look happy.

"Kenobi…you've got a lot of nerve showing your ugly mug around here," the man growled. But the mirth in his eyes gave him away, as he started laughing, before he shook hands with Ben.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Better than ever, Gavin. This is my girlfriend Beru," he said.

"Hello," he said in admiration, as he kissed her hand. Gavin was quick to spot the other two women.

"Man, if this is how you roll now, count me in," Gavin said..

"We actually need a place to lie low for a while. Can you help us out?" Ben asked.

"Sure, I've got a vacant residence at the moment," Gavin replied, as his attention locked on Padme.

"You just must introduce me to your friends," he said.

"Everyone, this is Gavin Darklighter, an old friend from Bandomeer. He was cast out by the Jedi, just like I was," Ben informed them.

"Yeah, but it was for the best. I didn't much care for all their rules. Besides, I'm doing very well here," he said, gesturing to his compound.

"Gavin, this is Sola Naberrie, her boyfriend, Darred, and her father Ruwee," Ben started.

"And this is Padme…" Ben continued, but Gavin interrupted when he raised Padme's hand and kissed it.

"Hello Padme. Welcome to Cloud City. Please tell me if there is anything I can do for you," Gavin said smoothly. Padme snatched her hand away and laced her fingers with Anakin's.

"That won't be necessary," Padme replied, making Anakin smirk.

"I see," Gavin replied, with disappointment. Ben cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, this is Sola's younger sister, Padme and her husband, Anakin. And this is Quinlan Vos," Ben finished.

"Ah, Knight Vos, so nice to see you again," Gavin mentioned with an air of contempt.

"It's Master Vos now," Quinlan replied.

"Of course. I see you made it all the way, unlike Ben and I. We were just tossed out with the rest of the padawan trash," Gavin replied. Quinlan smirked.

"Good to see you're not still bitter about it," Quinlan replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm not really. I mean, this life is much better suited for me. Jedi couldn't own anything…and I own this whole compound. And Jedi couldn't have women and that just wouldn't do for me," Gavin said, as he let his eyes appreciate the beautiful company he was surrounded by.

"Oh, except there were those two JedI that broke all the rules. I heard nothing but disaster came from it and a bastard kid on top of it all. So, I guess it's better we were tossed out, right Ben?" Gavin asked. Ben looked uncomfortable and slowly nodded. Gavin didn't seem to notice how much Anakin had tensed…or his glare. He happened to have no idea that he had just trash talked both Anakin's parent's and himself. Padme put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. It worked for now, for this was not the time to put Gavin in his place.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. Follow me and we'll get you settled," he replied, as he led them inside the compound.

"Man, you didn't tell me you were surrounded by beautiful women all the time. Last I heard, you and Chewie were solo," Gavin said.

"Things change. And all three of these beautiful women are taken," Ben added.

"Too bad," he replied regrettably. Ben shook his head in amusement.

"Ani…are you okay?" Padme asked quietly. He gazed over at her, as she clung tightly to his side. And he wasn't letting her out of his sight in this place.

"It's…just that the Force feels very clouded here. It's hard to sense anything. The dark side is strong here and that worries me," he replied. Padme laced her fingers with his and let her other hand rest on the tiny, still unnoticeable swell on her abdomen. He looked over at her again, sensing her thoughts.

"You don't have to worry. I'll never let anything happen to you or our baby," he promised. She nodded.

"I know. It's you that I'm worried about," she replied. He gave her a half smile.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you with saying that the dark side is strong here. Mom says that Coruscant is a lot like that too. Mainly it's because this place is so industrialized and there's little life, other than people. It's also filled with a lot of shady characters. But it's okay. I can still sense the Force. I just have to concentrate harder," Anakin replied.

"Is that what Hoth felt like too?" she asked, trying to understand the concept of the Force a little better. He smiled.

"No…Hoth was just dead. Empty feeling, but not necessarily dark. It made it easier to sense the Force since the base was full of people so close together. It was really strong on Yavin and Naboo when we were there. It's because there's so much natural life. It makes the Force very easy and clear to my senses," he explained. She smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I just love listening to you when you speak about things you're passionate about. It's very…sexy," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sexy, huh?" he asked. She nodded.

"Are you getting frisky with me, Mrs. Skywalker?" he whispered huskily.

"Pregnancy hormones, love. I suggest you take full advantage of my…sexually charged state later," she suggested. He smirked.

"Oh believe me, I will," he replied, as he stopped her for a moment to kiss her tenderly, before they continued on behind their friends.

~*~

Tahl paced around Vader's luxurious residence aboard his Star Destroyer, as she continuously fidgeted with her stun cuffs. After what seemed like forever, Vader, in his newly regenerated human form, entered. He wore the mask and the suit that simulated his artificial breathing. He had been reporting to the Emperor, she deduced. As he removed his helmet, she glared at him defiantly.

"How long do you really think you'll be able to fool Palpatine? When he finds out you're healed, he may perceive you as a threat," Tahl stated.

"And he would be a fool not to. My Master already suspects me of treachery, but it matters little," Vader replied.

"You're not afraid that he may try to eliminate you?" Tahl asked.

"No, because I plan to eliminate him first…with our son's help," Vader replied.

"You leave Anakin out of this," Tahl hissed. But Vader only chuckled.

"He will embrace his destiny and stand by my side. I am sure of it," Vader replied.

"If you harm Padme in any way, he will never join you," Tahl warned.

"I have no intention of harming the mother of our grandchild. The Princess makes our son strong, just as you make me strong, love," Vader said, as he caressed her cheek. Tahl tried to shrug away and ignored the way that her body instantly responded to his caress.

"We're finally together again," he whispered in her ear, has he dropped his lips to her neck. Tahl's eyes rolled back, as he pulled her body against his and ravaged her neck with his lips. She could feel his teeth nipping at her skin and her mind screamed at the wrongness, as her body responded to him. Physically, he _was_ Qui-Gon and she was finding it very difficult to get past that.

"No…" she protested, as she pulled away.

"Tahl…you don't have to fight it. This is right. You feel it. I'm your husband," he whispered huskily, as he stared at her, undressing his beautiful wife with lust filled eyes.

"No, I'm your prisoner," she spat, as she held up her cuffed hands. He smirked.

"My apologies, love. I almost forgot," he replied, as he used the Force to deactivate the stun cuffs. Once her hands were free, Tahl slapped him. He winced and shook his head, before smirking in amusement.

"I suppose I deserved that," he replied. She beat her arms against his chest.

"You're not Qui-Gon! Why are you doing this to me?!" she cried.

"I'm not doing anything to you. I just kissed you. It's your body that's responding. I am your husband, after all," he answered.

"No, I'm in love with Quinlan now," she refused.

"Perhaps. But you're still in love with me too; the father of your son," he replied.

"Stop using Ani against me!" she hissed. Her fire was like a drug to him.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are when you're angry," replied, as he crushed his lips against hers. Tahl's mind screamed at her, but her body overruled, as her arms went around his neck.

"No…" she protested.

"You say no…but your body is telling me yes," Vader whispered, as he pushed the fabric of her tunic aside and his lips began devouring the skin on her shoulder and collarbone. Her mind was warring with her body and her mind would lose today. She was going to betray Quinlan. She was going to betray her son. She could not fight him. Part of her didn't even want to. As Vader lifted her up, she stared into her husband's green eyes, as they shifted between green and yellow.

"This is wrong," she protested.

"Yet you don't fight me," he replied.

"Would you stop if I did?" she asked.

"I don't think I could. I've waited far too long for this, love. You belong to me again," he replied, as he carried her to the bedroom. And for the moment, he was right. Her mind, the rational part inside her was a prisoner inside her instinct driven flesh…

~*~

Palpatine tapped his fingers on the arm rest of his throne, as he pondered for a moment.

"I do believe you are up to something, my apprentice," he said to himself, having just spoken to Darth Vader over the Holocom.

"I must find out what secrets you keep," Palpatine said, as he pressed a button on his throne. A few moments later, a cloaked figure entered and bowed before him.

"Rise assassin," Palpatine ordered. The figure did so and the hood of their cloak dropped. The petite stature and slightly feminine curves suggested the assassin was female. But she was frightening to look at. Her head was shaved clean of any hair and her eyes were tainted Sith yellow. She had a very narrow, sickly thin face and blood red lips.

"What is thy bidding, My Master?" she asked.

"My apprentice is hiding something. I need you to tail him and find out everything. Do not alert him to your presence if it is not necessary," Palpatine ordered. She bowed.

"I will leave at once, My Master," she responded.

"Do not fail me, Ventress. This assignment will decide whether or not you are or not you are worthy to receive my teachings," Palpatine warned.

"Failure is not an option. I will find out all you need to know about Lord Vader," she replied, as she excused herself to prepare for her trip.

~*~

"Well, here it is. There should be plenty of bedrooms and the kitchen is fully stocked," Gavin said. That caught Padme's attention she realized she was hungry…again. She heard her husband's chuckle. He found her recent eating habits to be hilarious.

"Thank you Gavin. You're being very generous," Ben said.

"No thanks necessary. I just ask that you and your friends have dinner with me this evening," he replied. Padme wrinkled her nose.

"We'd be delighted," Ben answered for them.

"Tell me, is there a secure comm station somewhere in your compound?" Ben asked. Anakin knew they needed to make contact with Commander Antillies or Master Dooku if possible.

"Yes. The switchboard will give you the most secure connection. It's slow, but if you need privacy, it's your best bet. I'll show you to it," Gavin replied. Anakin kissed Padme tenderly.

"We'll be back soon," he promised. She nodded, as he, Ben, and Quinlan followed Gavin. Padme wasn't sure about this Gavin person. He seemed nice; a little too nice. But she knew her husband would protect them. She turned and saw her sister rummaging through the kitchen.

"How about a snack, baby sister?" Sola asked. Padme smiled.

"You read my mind," she replied. Sola giggled.

"I didn't have to. I can hear your stomach all the way over here. That little guy or girl you've got in there sure puts it away," Sola said. Padme smiled and rested her hand on her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but she knew she would grow significantly when she entered her second trimester, which was just a few weeks away. She rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Yep, he or she is a little eater. Just like their Daddy," she replied, as her sister went about making her a snack. Anakin would soon return and they would endure dinner with Gavin this evening. She made a note to ask Master Quinlan if he remembered Gavin at all from the Temple. Ben may have trusted him, but she knew Anakin didn't. And that made her all the more wary of him…


	41. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 41! Enjoy and let me know what you think! J

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 41: Calm Before the Storm

"Mmm…that was delicious," Padme said, as she finished her snack.

"I'm glad you and the baby enjoyed it," Sola replied, as she put the dish in the sink. Padme stood up and was captivated by the view outside the panoramic window. Cloud City was very beautiful, even if she and Ani weren't particularly happy about being there. She placed her hand on her slightly swelled belly.

"You're starting to get a baby bump," Beru said, as she stood beside her. Padme smiled.

"Yeah, and the way this little one eats, I won't be able to see my feet soon," Padme joked. Beru smiled.

"He's always going to think you're beautiful, no matter what. To him you are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," Beru assured her. Padme nodded with a smile.

"I know. He's already told me that he's always going to want me. I'm a very lucky woman," Padme replied.

"You're both very lucky," Beru said. Padme noticed the glint of sadness on her face and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Beru…I know that this must be difficult for you, being that you can't have children," Padme said regrettably.

"But I would never begrudge you and Anakin such good fortune. Besides, I will have a little niece or nephew to spoil soon," Beru said, with a smile.

"I know…and I can't wait. I never thought of myself being a mother before, but now that I'm going to be, I'm very excited for this little one to get here," Padme replied.

"Of course you are. Speaking of the baby, have you thought about names?" Beru asked. Padme smiled.

"A little. But I haven't discussed any with Ani yet. Part of me wants to know the sex, but part of me wants to be surprised when our little one arrives. Sometimes I think it has to be a boy, the way he eats!" Padme laughed. Beru giggled.

"What does Ani think?" she asked.

"Well, he won't say. But every time I talk about it, he gets this look on his face, like he knows something that I don't," Padme said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Ani already knew and completely by accident at that. Those Jedi have their mysterious ways of knowing things. Have you asked him if he knows?" Beru asked.

"No, not yet. I think he enjoys it when I wonder. I think he's still just amazed that he's going to be a father. I don't think he cares whether it's a boy or a girl," Padme replied.

"Do you have a preference?" Beru asked curiously.

"Me? Not really. He or she already owns my heart, just like their father. But…I have thought about what it would be like to have my own little girl. If I do have one, I'm going to love putting her in little dresses and watching her wrap her Daddy around her little finger. But then I think about having a little boy too. One full of life and energy. One that looks just like his Daddy and I feel that maybe I'm a little selfish, because I want both someday," Padme replied.

"You're not selfish. Wanting to have a lot of kids to love is a very unselfish thing, Padme. Any kids you and my brother have are going to be very lucky little younglings," Beru said.

"Thanks Beru," Padme replied.

"I suppose congratulations are in order to you, Lady Skywalker. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about a baby as I entered," Gavin said. Padme suddenly looked very uncomfortable with the fact that this outsider knew about the baby.

"Thank you," Padme said, as she recoiled a little.

"You're very welcome and I must say that you, all of you, truly belong here among the clouds," Gavin said smoothly.

"That's kind of you to say, Mr. Darklighter," Beru replied politely.

"I hope all of you will consider joining me for dinner tonight," Gavin mentioned, as his eyes rested on Padme mostly. Padme saw the door slide open and she hailed the return of her husband, as she closed the distance between them. Anakin took her in his arms and eagerly accepted her kiss.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked. She nodded and cuddled against his chest. He felt her anxiousness and knew that she was not very comfortable here. He decided that they would not be accepting Gavin's invitation for dinner. He had something else in mind for his precious wife.

"Did you make contact with Commander Antilles?" Padme whispered in his ear, as she rested her head in the nape of his neck.

"Yes. Casualties were light, thankfully," he whispered back.

"Thanks to you. Had you not found the probe when you did…it could have been worse," she whispered. He nodded.

"They have a new location sighted, but it's not something that we could speak of, even over a secure comm connection. They've started construction already though," he told her.

"And…your mother is fine. She made it out on one of the transports with the rest of Breha's staff," Anakin told her. Padme nodded.

"I'm glad. My mother I will never be close, but I'm glad she's okay," Padme replied. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I know. Now, will you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing really…I just didn't intend for Gavin to find out that I was pregnant, but he overheard Beru and I talking. It just makes me nervous and I don't know why. I'm probably just being paranoid, but I don't trust him," Padme said.

"Neither do I and that's why I've decided that you and I deserve to have a nice romantic dinner together, just the two of us," he replied. She looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course really. I've never really gotten the chance to take you out and the Officer's lounge we had on the base doesn't count. We are in Cloud City and it would be the perfect opportunity," he replied.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked. He nodded.

"Cloud City has no Imperial presence. It's also very large. We'd just be two more faces in a crowd. I've saved a lot of money from my Officer's salary being on Hoth all this time and I finally have the chance to take you out, so I don't think we should pass up the opportunity," he replied. She smiled.

"It is a very tempting offer. I think you have yourself a date, my love," she said. He smiled.

"Perfect. Why don't you go get ready and I'll happily tell Garret where he can shove his invitation," Anakin replied. Padme giggled.

"Okay, but be nice. He's still our host," she said, as she retreated for the bedroom.

"So, after dinner at the club, we can hit the Sabaac tables and you can watch me beat the pants off your beau," Gavin told Beru.

"Ha…you do remember who it was that beat you last time when we faced off, don't you?" Ben asked.

"Oh yes, but my luck has changed, my friend," he said, as he spotted Anakin.

"Hey kid, you and that lovely doll of yours will be joining us too, right?" Gavin asked.

"No, Padme and I won't be joining you. I've decided to take her out to experience a less seedier part of Bespin's nightlife. We're going to have a romantic dinner, just the two of us," Anakin replied.

"That sounds very nice. You really should join us though. My club is very exclusive and not at all seedy, as you put it," Gavin said.

"Perhaps not, but my wife needs a night out," Anakin replied. Gavin shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said, seemingly disappointed.

"You know, if you'd rather do something like that, we don't have to go to Gavin's club," Ben whispered to Beru. She smiled.

"Dinner at his club will be fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She put her hand on his arm.

"You're always so afraid that I might catch a glimpse of the life you lived before you met me. If you think that I'm going to be scared off, you're worrying for nothing," she replied. He smiled.

"I never thought I'd find someone who understood me better than I understand myself," he said.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that," Beru said, as she kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom to ready for dinner. Ruwee, Darred, and Sola agreed to join them as well and went to prepare as their host waited. Quinlan was captivated by Cloud City's gorgeous view, as his heart ached for the woman he loved. The woman who was being held captive in the arms of the monster that used to be her husband.

~*~

Tahl stood sobbing at the mirror in a fluffy blue robe. Her hair was damp from the shower and she struggled to pull herself together. She hated herself this morning after what she had let happen last night. She sensed Vader had gone to check their position and she exited the fresher in order to dress. She slipped into the fresh clothes that he had left, which resembled her usual indigo colored cloak, indigo tunic, tan jerkin and pants. At least he hadn't tried to make her wear some frilly dress like she was a trophy or something. Or maybe he just knew she would have thrown such a garment right back in his face. After she finished dressing, Vader came in, his cape swirling behind him. He removed his helmet.

"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" he asked, approaching her with open arms. Tahl glared at him and took a swing, something he anticipated. He caught her arms and held her still, as she flailed.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me!" Tahl screamed, as she beat her fists against him.

"I only gave you what you desired deep down, even if you won't admit it," Vader responded.

"I wanted my husband and you used his façade to seduce me! But I know you're not him!" she yelled.

"Eventually, you learn that there is no use in fighting me. Very soon, our son and new daughter-in-law will be with us. My staff is even preparing a new residence for us on this ship. One with a room for them and a nursery for our coming grandchild," Vader said.

"No…you leave them alone! Please Qui-Gon…please, I'm begging you!" Tahl panicked.

"Love, I don't wish them any harm. We're finally going to be together, the way we were meant to be all along. You and Anakin were meant to be by my side from the beginning, but the Jedi ruined our dreams!" Vader growled.

"No, Palpatine ruined our dreams! I begged you to leave Coruscant with me! I begged you to take Ani and I away, but you wouldn't! You were too busy carrying out that bastard's orders!" Tahl yelled.

"I did it all for you! For Anakin!" he screamed back.

"No, you did it for power! You fell in love with power! Ani and I were just trophies!" Tahl yelled.

"They took you away from me! The Jedi stole you!" Vader roared.

"No, Master Dooku _saved_ us that night! You won't believe me, because you don't want to admit that you made the wrong choice. But Palpatine sent his Storm Troopers to our door that night. They were supposed to kill me and take Ani! He wanted you to think we were dead, so he could blame the Jedi! He's done nothing but use you!" Tahl screamed. Vader grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"I would expect such betrayal from the Jedi, but not you, Tahl," he growled.

"Betrayal? You think _I_ betrayed _you?_ You betrayed us, you Son of a Sith!" she spat.

"You were betrayed by Quinlan Vos too, yet you _whored_ yourself out to him!" Vader spat back. Tahl slapped his cheek as hard as she could, as fire burned in her eyes.

"I spent twenty years pining after the husband that I lost to the darkness. I cursed _your_ Sith name every night for stealing my baby from me! Quinlan was deceived by Master Yoda and he admitted that he was wrong; something you're incapable of. I will not let you call me such a name just because I fell in love again, after spending twenty years alone!" Tahl screamed, as tears pooled in her eyes.

"But now we're together again, like we were meant to be," Vader said, as he stroked her cheek. She shrugged away from him in refusal. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"This is your new life Tahl. Get used to it," he growled, as he grabbed her arm.

"We'll be arriving on Bespin soon and you're going to accompany me down to greet our son and his wife. Nothing is going to stop me from having what I want. I've waited too long. And once Anakin is fighting by my side, the Emperor's time will come to an end and I shall rise in his place," Vader said, as he placed her stun cuffs on her and then put his frightening mask back on, before leading her out and heading for the bridge.

~*~

"Are you sure I can't persuade you and Padme to join us tonight?" Gavin asked. Anakin was more than a little irritated with him and was about to lay into him when his wife came out of their room. His irritation melted away, as he laid eyes on his beautiful princess. She was dressed in a long, shimmering black evening gown that had slits up both sides, perfect for dancing. The dress was nearly backless and had thin, silver straps. The collar dipped in a low V and hugged her every curve.

"Wow…" Anakin said, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I've been waiting for an occasion to wear it and I thought I better use this opportunity before I can't fit into it anymore," she said.

"You look amazing. You're so beautiful," he replied, as he sought her lips. Padme closed her eyes, as he kissed her with tender passion.

"Shall we, Lady Skywalker?" he asked.

"Lead the way, Knight Skywalker," she replied.

"Have a good time, you two," Ruwee called.

"Oh we will. Don't wait up," Padme called, as they exited the residence. Gavin cleared his throat.

"Well, shall we? I've had a private table prepared for us at club," Gavin said. Ben noticed Gavin's nervousness and wondered what was bothering him, as he and Beru followed him out. The others nodded and followed their host as well.

~*~

Anakin paid the air taxi driver, as he helped his wife out. Cloud City's nightlife was very flamboyant and he watched his wife's eyes dart around to all the sights and sounds of the city. Bespin was very different from Naboo or Alderaan and she had never been anywhere quite like it. The taxi driver had been very nice and suggested a place they should go when Anakin described what he was looking for. They were dropped at the door of the Starlite Lounge. It looked very nice. Pricy too, but Anakin didn't care. He and Padme didn't live normal lives, though he would never trade his life with her for anything. But he knew it would likely be a very long time before he would be able to take her out in public like this again, so he was sparing no expense. As they entered the restaurant, Anakin helped his wife out of her cloak.

"Table for two?" the host questioned, as their cloaks were taken to be hung up.

"Yes, something quiet and intimate," Anakin requested, as he put his arm around her waist.

"Of course. Right this way," the host said, as he led them to the restaurant's balcony room, which overlooked Bespin's Cloud ocean. The sky was lit with stars over the water and only a few other tables were occupied.

"Is this adequate, Sir?" the host asked. Padme smiled, as she took in the view.

"It's perfect. Thank you," Anakin said, as he pushed his wife into her chair and tipped the man.

"Thank you Sir. Can I interest you and your lovely companion in a bottle of Cloud City's finest red wine?" he asked.

"Actually, my wife is expecting, so we need a bottle of your finest non-alcoholic sparkling cider," Anakin replied.

"Congratulations are in order then. I'll send out a bottle immediately," he said. Anakin sat down next to his wife and put his hand on hers.

"Ani…this is absolutely beautiful, thank you. I think this is exactly what we needed tonight," Padme said, as they gazed out at the stars and Bespin's new moon.

"Anything for you, my angel," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. The candlelight flickered gently, as the soft ocean breeze wafted around them. Their waiter brought them a bottle of sparking cider and they ordered dinner, before sharking a drink and toasting to their love. As they waited for dinner to arrive, Anakin took her hands in his own and they slowly began to sway to the soft, romantic music next to the Oceanside balcony. He held her close, leaving no daylight between them. They gazed into each other's eyes, as passion's kiss took a hold of them.

"I love you Padme," he whispered, as he kissed her cheek and then her hair.

"I love you too Ani…so very much," she whispered back, as she leaned into his embrace and rested her head against his chest, as they stopped to stare out at the starlit sky while holding each other close.

~*~

Ben led Beru to the table and helped her into a seat. Gavin's club was very nice, but loud and a little boisterous, as it was also a casino. Beru seemed fascinated by the energy, but Ben found that he didn't feel quite as comfortable as he used to. As they took their seats, Gavin ordered a round of drinks.

"Well, this is it," Gavin announced.

"It's very impressive, Mr. Darklighter," Beru said.

"Thank you Beru. I just know that we're all going to have an evening none of us will ever forget," Gavin said, as he downed his first shot. Quinlan refused his drink. Though he seemed to be the only one that sensed it, something wasn't quite right. He was suddenly very glad that Anakin and Padme had avoided this place. Little did he know, it was that very minor change in this evening's plans that would make all the difference…


	42. Ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 42! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 42: Ambush

The stars twinkled above them, as they danced slowly beneath their splendor. Anakin marveled at his wife's beauty and perfection, as he twirled her in his arms. She absolutely glowed with the radiance of an expectant mother. Even those around them couldn't help but notice her and he caught more than one male staring at her. But her beautiful brown eyes never strayed from his own pools of sapphire. He held her tightly against him, as he slowly dipped her and brought her back up. Padme completely surrendered in his arms. He pulled her up and spun her around gently, as she went limp against him. She tilted her head to the side and sought his lips. He met her half way and they engaged in a kiss of timeless passion, as everlasting love flowed effortlessly between them. Padme pressed her forehead against his, as their lips parted.

"I wish this night never had to end," she whispered.

"Who says it has to?" he whispered back. She smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, I see no reason to rush back to the compound. And while you were in the fresher a little bit ago, I asked the waiter for any suggestions. And he said that if we seek a quiet evening of romance, then we should take the ocean ferry to the park. From there, they have little carriages that take you all over the park. And then when we're done, we can catch an air taxi back to the compound and quietly slip into our room unnoticed for more…quiet romance," he said. She giggled.

"Or not so quiet," she replied sultrily.

"Exactly. So, what do you say?" he asked.

"I say it sounds absolutely perfect," she replied.

"Good. The next ferry leaves in twenty minutes," he said, as he motioned to the waiter.

"What can I get you and the lady, Sir?" he asked.

"We'll take the check and our cloaks," Anakin requested. The waiter nodded and went to retrieve those items. Anakin paid the check, left a generous tip, and helped his wife into her cloak, before they left the restaurant and started down the walk toward the marina. They passed through a particularly busy corner, full of vendors trying to sell various items. But the young couple ignored their shouts and attempts to get attention, for they were far too focused on each other. They arrived at the marina and Anakin purchased their tickets, before they boarded the ferry boat and slowly set out into the moonlit ocean.

~*~

"Dinner was wonderful. You are a very gracious host, Mr. Darklighter," Beru said.

"Please, none of that Mister stuff. Just call me Gavin, doll," he said, winking at her. Ben smirked.

"Still not used to your position of authority, Mr. Darklighter?" he teased. Gavin shrugged.

"I guess you could say once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel," Gavin replied.

"Well, do I get to see the two of you in action at the Sabaac tables or not?" Beru asked. Ben kissed her hand.

"You're in trouble, Gav. She's one hell of a good luck charm," Ben said. Beru smiled and kissed him softly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Darklighter, I have an urgent call for you," Gavin's aide said. Gavin swallowed hard and looked visibly nervous.

"I need to take this really quick. We'll hit the tables when I return," Gavin said, as he disappeared into the back room and turned on the Holocom. Vader's masked visage appeared on the screen.

"Is everything in order?" Vader asked.

"Not exactly ," Gavin replied.

"What do you mean?" Vader demanded.

"Skywalker and his wife chose not to dine with us tonight," Gavin informed him.

"What?! Where have they gone?!" Vader bellowed.

"Anakin said he was taking her out for the evening, but that they would return late tonight," Gavin explained.

"Fine. I will adjust our plans. Continue on with the plans for Kenobi and I will await my son's return myself. And if you think you may start to grow a conscience, then just imagine your entire compound burning to the ground and prepare for a garrison of my Troops to take up permanent residence on your planet," Vader threatened. Gavin nodded.

"Yes My Lord," he responded.

"Good. You're about to be a very rich man, Mr. Darklighter. Don't look so down," Vader sneered, as the transmission was cut.

"Yeah…rich, can't wait," Gavin said with distraught, as he returned to the friends he was about to sell out.

~*~Anakin held her tightly, as she gazed over the railing on the ferry boat. There were other passengers around them milling about, but they paid them no mind. She was happy and that made him happy. The water reminded her of her home on Naboo and he could see the unshed tears, glistening in her eyes. He held her close and kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet, heavenly scent.

"Someday angel. Someday I'll take you home to Naboo, when it's safe again. And it will be safe again. I'll see to it personally," he told her. She turned to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Home is wherever you are, my sweet Jedi. I'm home in your arms," she said, as she pressed her lips to his, as she continued to hold his face in her hands. Their lips parted briefly, before Anakin initiated another kiss. Padme's arms encircled his neck, as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Their lips dueled in a series of passionate, loving kisses.

"Thank you Ani. Tonight has been amazing," she said. He smiled.

"I live to make you happy and tonight is far from over," he replied. She smiled back.

"You're right. The night is still young," she replied, as their lips met again with tender passion. The sound of the boat lapping at the gentle waves helped them to further become lost in each other and their love.

~*~

Gavin shook his head in amusement, as Ben scooped the credit chips toward him.

"I told you that she was good luck," Ben mentioned, as he put his arm around Beru.

"You were right. You're a very lucky man, my friend," Gavin answered.

"Yes, I am. Now deal again, so I can beat the pants off you for the fifth time tonight," Ben said, rubbing it in.

"Actually, how would you like to try your luck at another table?" Gavin asked.

"Are they richer than you?" Ben questioned.

"Oh yes, this guy is loaded," Gavin replied.

"Lead the way then," Ben said, as he put his chips in the bucket he'd been provided and stood up. Beru followed him. Quinlan had disappeared hours go, before dinner. Sola, Darred, and Ruwee had gone to retire after the meal and he wondered if he should cash out now and take Beru back to their room. But she seemed to be enjoying herself well enough and that was what mattered to him. And if he kept going at this rate, maybe he'd win enough to pay the Hutts off. And if he was lucky, he just may have enough to buy a ring for the woman he loved. That was his thought as he entered the special backroom behind Gavin. That is when everything quickly turned to chaos. Vader stood from his chair, as three Storm Troopers flanked him on either side. Ben looked at Gavin in disbelief, as Beru gasped in horror. Chewie rawled angrily, as Ben drew his light saber. But Vader had it in his own hand before he could ignite it. Jango Fett and his son Boba joined Vader on either side.

"NO!" Beru cried, as two Storm Troopers seized her.

"Let her go!" Ben growled. But Jango and Boba advanced on him, before he could reach her. Jango slammed Ben against the wall, while Boba held a blaster to Chewie. The Wookie rawled dangerously.

"Tell him if he attacks me that my finger might slip on the trigger and I might accidentally shoot the girl in the head," Boba threatened.

"Chewie stop!" Ben cried, as they were both placed in stun cuffs, as was Beru. Vader waved Ben's light saber in front of him.

"You shouldn't play with toys that you don't know how to use, reject," Vader goaded.

"Go to hell, you traitor!" Ben spat angrily. Jango kneed him in the gut for his comment, causing him to cough violently. He could still hear Beru's faint sobbing over his temporary convulsion.

"Where is my son?" Vader demanded.

"I don't know where your spawn is," Ben spat. Vader placed his hand on Ben's head. Kenobi resisted the mind probe, causing even more excruciating pain. He howled in agony, as Vader searched for the answers he sought.

"Stop it! He doesn't know! Anakin didn't tell us!" Beru pleaded. Vader ceased the mind probe.

"Can we take him yet?" Jango asked impatiently.

"No. He may still be of use to me. Take him to the lovely interrogation room we've prepared for him," Vader ordered.

"What about Beru?" Gavin asked.

"Put the girl and Wookie with the others. They will lure Anakin to me," Vader told his Troopers.

"But you said they would remain here with me; that they wouldn't be harmed," Gavin replied.

"I'm altering our deal," Vader responded.

"What?" Gavin questioned in outrage.

"Do you believe you've been treated unfairly?" Vader questioned menacingly. Gavin backed off.

"No," he replied, as his former friends' eyes flashed with betrayal.

"How could you do this to us?" Beru cried, as she was dragged away.

"I trusted you…" Ben spat.

"I'm sorry. He got here before you did and made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Gavin said regrettably, as Ben was also taken away. Ben was taken to an interrogation room, though it should have been called torture room, because he knew that was what he was in for. Beru and Chewie were taken to a holding cell, where Sola, Darred, and Ruwee had been locked up upon their own capture. And now, Anakin and Padme would return and walk straight into Vader's clutches.

~*~

Padme cuddled against him, as the carriage slowly took them through Cloud City's Galactic Park Resort. It was very beautiful and lit with fountains on almost every corner.

"Oh Ani…this is so beautiful," Padme gushed.

"I'm glad you think so, because I sort of have another surprise for you," he replied. She looked at him incredulously.

"Are you trying to spoil me, love?" she asked. He smirked.

"You should know that answer is yes by now, sweet angel," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"So what is this surprise?" she asked.

"You'll see," he responded.

"Well, when I went to the fresher, you and the waiter must have had a lot to talk about, being that you planned all these surprises in that short amount of time," she said.

"You went to the fresher twice," he replied. She smacked his arm playfully.

"You think it's bad now. Just wait until I get much bigger. I don't think our baby is going to be too kind to my bladder," she joked. He chuckled.

"Please…tell me what my surprise is," she pleaded.

"You're about to find out," he replied, as the carriage stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked, as she spotted a cluster of cabins before them.

"Because I rented us one of these cabins for the evening," he replied. She looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked. He smiled at her obvious elation to the thought of spending the night completely alone.

"I never got to take you anywhere for our honeymoon. So, we'll call this the beginning of the the honeymoon I owe to you," he replied. Padme threw her arms around him and he laughed, before lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Her lips assaulted his with feverish passion, as she planted kisses all over his face. He captured her lips in his own again, before sweeping her into his arms, bridal style. He carried her to the door their cabin and used the key card to unlock it. He opened the door and let it slide closed behind them.

~*~

Quinlan hid around a corner, as he waited for two Storm Troopers to walk by. The place was absolutely crawling with them now. Ben's wonderful friend, the great Gavin Darklighter, had sold them out. He knew he needed to find and free his friends and then intercept Anakin, before he and Padme walked right into this nightmare. He slipped back into the corridor and into the atrium by the main elevators in the complex. He pressed the down button and the doors slid open, revealing Vader behind them. Quinlan hopped back and crouched into a defensive stance, as his lip curled into a snarl.

"So, we meet again, my old friend," Vader bellowed, as he removed his mask, revealing a face that was Qui-Gon's, but eyes that belonged to a Sith.

"What have you done with Kenobi and the others?" Quinlan demanded.

"Kenobi has been turned over to the bounty hunters and the others are awaiting their execution in a tiny cell. You will be joining them soon," Vader responded, as he unclipped his light saber from his belt.

"Not if I can help it. Now tell me what you've done with Tahl," Quinlan demanded, as he drew his own light saber.

"She is safe and none of your concern. She awaits my return. I promised I would have our son and his wife with me at that time," Vader said.

"The hell you will, monster," Quinlan growled. Vader chuckled.

"I'm aware of the extent of your relationship with my wife and you will be made to pay for touching what is mine," Vader growled.

"We'll see," Quinlan replied, as he ignited his own blade. Emerald and crimson clashed, as Jedi and Sith engaged in battle. Vader had Quinlan outmatched, but the JedI fought valiantly, meeting everyone of Vader's tricky moves. But Vader never played fairly and since it was truly his son that he sought, a battle in which he would need all his strength, their fight was ambushed by Storm Troopers on his command.

"I don't have time to play games, Vos. Tell me where my son is," Vader demanded.

"Even if I knew, I'd never tell you," Quinlan spat. Vader nodded to his lead Trooper and the Clone shot Quinlan in the knee. The JedI cried out in agony, as the joint buckled and sent him sprawling to the floor, writhing in pain. Vader confiscated his weapon and Quinlan was placed in stun cuffs. Gavin arrived behind the Troopers, having been called by Vader.

"You asked to see, my Lord?" Gavin asked nervously.

"Yes, it has been brought to my attention by you that my son has taken his wife out for the evening," Vader mentioned.

"Yes Sir," Gavin responded.

"Use your financial database to trace any transactions made by my son or his wife this evening. The moment my son steps foot near this complex, he will sense my presence. It will be better if I catch him by surprise by going to him," Vader said.

"Yes My Lord. I'll go at once," Gavin replied.

"See that you do. But just to make sure you don't try to stall, I'll send two of my men to watch you work," Vader ordered. Gavin nodded, as he was escorted back to his office to work.

"This deal is more than I bargained for," he mumbled. He had only wanted the Empire to leave him and his people in peace. But people were getting hurt and it was now only a matter of time before those people included his own.

"As for our JedI friend here, take him to an interrogation room. It's time that I deal with him…personally," Vader growled, as Quinlan was dragged away…


	43. Evil Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 42! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 43: Evil Intentions

Their lips met again and again, passionately and deeply, as they lay entwined underneath the bedclothes. It had been a long night of continuous lovemaking, as the young lovers constant craving for each other drove them on. Their lips finally parted and she rested her head on his chest, as his arm encircled her waist. They bathed in the afterglow, which was just as amazing and magical as the lovemaking had been.

"We should probably try to get some sleep," Anakin said.

"I agree. Tonight was amazing, Ani. Every night with you is, but you really outdid yourself with this," Padme told him. He kissed her hair.

"Anything for you, angel. I love seeing you so happy," he replied.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. Goodnight my love," she whispered.

"Goodnight my angel," he replied. Their eyes were heavy with sleep and their bodies were exhausted. It was not long until they drifted into a deep sleep.

~*~

It was like a thousand knives stabbing him at once, as another charge coursed through his body. They hadn't even asked him any questions yet. His pain was simply their pleasure. He clenched his fists, as he tried fruitlessly to snap his restraints with the Force, but Vader had made sure that was not possible.

"Stop your struggle, reject. Those restraints are specially designed so not even my son could snap them. Your feeble skills have no effect on them," Vader goaded, as he entered the room. Ben glared at him and Gavin, who stood outside the room. He screamed in agony, as another plasma charge ripped through him.

"That is enough for now. Take him to the cell with the others," Vader ordered. His restraints snapped open and his entire body felt boneless. The Storm Troopers dragged him out, as Vader exited the room with the Fetts.

"Tell me, Mr. Darklighter," Vader began.

"It is my understanding that you have a carbon freezing facility here at your compound," Vader questioned. Gavin gulped nervously.

"Yes, My Lord," he answered.

"Good, because I'd like to test a little experiment. I have managed to corner my son several times, but he is very powerful and each time, he slips through my fingers. But if I were to immobilize him upon capture, I could easily move him to the struck confines of my ship," Vader said. Gavin's eyes widened.

"You want to use the carbon freezing on him?! But it could kill him! It's never been tried on anything living!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Silence…" Vader hissed. Gavin stopped his rant.

"I know all this, Mr. Darklighter. That is why I need it tested on a living, expendable specimen," Vader replied.

"But My Lord, Jabba will refuse to pay us if Kenobi isn't alive," Jango argued.

"If Kenobi dies during the procedure, then you will receive double the compensation for your trouble. Besides, Kenobi will be the second test subject," Vader stated.

"And the first?" Gavin asked.

"Quinlan Vos," Vader replied, as he reached Vos' interrogation room. He entered and observed Vos hanging by his arms, as plasma glowed brilliantly around his cuffed wrists. Vader was silent, as he glared at his prisoner. The door slid open and a Clone commander entered.

"Have you traced his location?" Vader questioned.

"There is no trace of them. He must have used a fake name," the Clone reported.

"Smart boy," Vader mused. His son never ceased to amaze him.

"We await your orders," the Clone stated.

"Send out a patrol. They will likely journey back to the compound in the morning. We will be waiting for them. Let me know the instant they are seen," Vader ordered.

"Yes Sir," the Clone replied, as he left.

"Anakin will sense you the minute he gets within five miles of the compound," Quinlan said. Vader flipped a switch on the console and the blue plasma surged down throughout Quinlan's body. The Jedi Master writhed and cried out in agony until Vader switched the plasma charged off and removed his mask.

"I am masking my presence. That combined with this entire planet being cloaked heavily by the dark side will give him little warning to my presence. When he does sense me, it will be too late to run," Vader said.

"The minute Anakin even suspects that you're here, he'll have Padme on a ship off this rock before you can blink," Quinlan spat.

"Anakin will never leave his dear sister behind, nor will he leave his wife's family behind either. They both are as good as mine…just like Tahl," Vader goaded, as he flipped the switched again, torturing Quinlan. Vader smirked, delighting in his nemesis' pain.

"You're a monster," Quinlan said in pain.

"They'll never be yours. The tighter you hold onto them, the more easily they will slip through your fingers," Quinlan continued, as he recovered from the plasma charge.

"No, you're wrong. Tahl never truly loved you. You were simply a replacement to fill her loneliness. But now…she's in my bed again, where she belongs," Vader hissed.

"You bastard…you raped her?!" Quinlan cried in rage. Vader chuckled.

"Oh that's what she's calling it, but she didn't act like it. You should have heard her singing Qui-Gon's name when I was with her. It was beautiful. Tell me, did she ever scream your name? I bet she's never had better than me. You were nothing to her," Vader goaded. Quinlan roared angrily, as he thrashed against his bondage.

"You monster! How dare you use Qui-Gon against her like that! If you're inside this monster, Qui-Gon, then how could you let this Sith bastard do that to the woman you love!" Quinlan screamed. Vader chuckled.

"Qui-Gon is dead, as you will soon be as well. Here's what you get for touching what is mine!" Vader roared, as he flipped the switch again and maximized the voltage. Quinlan's screams echoed through the entire compound…

~*~

Beru paced in their cell and her heart nearly leapt into her throat, as she spotted two Storm Troopers dragging her beloved. They threw him in and his legs could not support him yet. He tumbled to the floor and Beru was at his side in an instant. Ruwee helped her turn him over onto his back.

"Ben…" Beru cried, as tears pooled in her azure eyes. He groggily opened his hazel eyes and stared up at her beautiful face.

"If…if we manage by some miracle to get out of this alive, I'm going to marry you, Beru Whitesun," he rasped. Beru smiled, as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I do," she said, as she caressed his face.

"You're already my husband, as far as I'm concerned," she added, as she pressed her lips to his.

"Beru Kenobi does have a nice ring to it," he said, grinning, as she helped him sit up.

"That monster…what did he do to you?" Beru asked.

"Plasma charges. They hurt like a Son of Bantha too," he replied.

"Why? What was his purpose for torturing you?" Sola asked.

"He doesn't have one, nor does he need one," Ben replied. They heard the cell open and turned to find Gavin there.

"What the hell do you want?" Beru cried angrily. He held up his hands.

"Calm down," he pleaded. Ben snorted in disgust.

"Of all things, I would have never pegged you as a sell out. A gambling, drunken, thieving scoundrel maybe, but never a sell out," Ben spat.

"Just calm down. I'm here to help," Gavin pleaded. Ben chuckled.

"Oh, I think you've done quite enough _friend,_" Ben growled.

"Look, he threatened to kill my staff and everybody in the compound if I didn't cooperate. He said if he got Anakin, he'd leave my people in peace. You weren't part of it, but he didn't hold up his end of the deal," Gavin explained.

"Of course he didn't, you idiot. He's a Sith Lord! He has no morals," Ben spat.

"Look, I'm going to try and help. I'll be back soon," Gavin promised.

"Sure. Don't do me anymore favors, you traitor," Ben growled. Gavin sighed and left. The Storm Troopers soon returned and this time motioned for all of them to come.

"Where are they going to take us?" Beru asked with a trembling voice.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not good," Ben replied.

~*~

Tahl pulled on her restraints, as the door slid open. He'd chained her to the bed when he'd left the quarters that they were staying in at the compound.

"It won't be long now and Anakin will arrive," Vader said, as he removed his mask.

"I have many plans for him. He was born for greatness," Vader mentioned.

"He was, but I assure that he will be known for destroying evil like you; not becoming one of you," Tahl spat. Vader smirked.

"We shall see, love. I am betting he will do anything for the people he loves," Vader retorted.

"If you force Anakin to serve you by threatening the people he loves, you will only bring about your own demise much more quickly," Tahl taunted.

"The boy doesn't have it in him to kill his own dear father. Now the Emperor on the other hand has a great deal to worry about. I'm sure the spy he sent to poke her nose into my dealings is feeding him all sorts of information. Anakin will eliminate Palpatine's pathetic lap dog for me first and then the Emperor. I will rise in his place and Anakin will take his rightful place by my side as Prince of the galaxy. There will be none that can challenge his power," Vader surmised, as he unhooked her shackles from the bed and tugged her to him.

"Come. It's time you accept that you belong to me by witnessing the demise of your lover," Vader growled.

"No…you can't! Please, you can't kill him!" Tahl cried.

"His fate was sealed the moment he dared to touch what is mine," Vader growled, as he dragged her along.

~*~

"Quin…" Tahl cried in anguish, as Vader pulled her into the strange room. Quinlan was weak from the torture and there were burn marks on his body that could have only been caused by a Force pike.

"What have you done to him?!" Tahl screamed at Vader.

"He brought this upon himself," Vader replied.

"What is this place?" Tahl questioned, as she watched steam rise from the peculiar vents in the floor.

"This is the carbon freezing chamber. Our son is a very formidable opponent and I must immobilize him in order to get him back to my ship. I will not allow him to escape me again. This Jedi scum is my test subject. If it doesn't kill him and Kenobi, then it will be used on Anakin when he is captured," Vader said. Tahl's mouth dropped open in horror.

"You're going to put our son in that horrible machine?! You can't! You could kill him, you bastard!" Tahl screamed.

"Calm down. I have no intention of bringing harm to him. If your Jedi lover and Kenobi live through the procedure, then it will be safe to use to contain Anakin. And it will only be until I get him to my ship," Vader replied.

"No…no, you can't do this!" Tahl cried.

"I can…and I will," Vader replied, as he motioned to his Storm Troopers to put Quinlan in position. Tears rolled down Tahl's cheeks, as she pulled away from Vader and ran to Quinlan, wrapping her shackled arms around him as much as she could.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Shh…it's okay. Everything will turn out right in the end," he told her

"I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I love you too, no matter what happens. Remember that," he said. She nodded.

"I will," she replied, as their lips met with tender passion, before Vader yanked her away.

"Put him in!" he ordered gruffly. The technician at the console initiated the sequence and steam shot up from the entrance column, as Quinlan was dropped into the chamber.

"NOOO!" Tahl screamed in anguish, as she felt his Force signature disappear. She dropped to her knees, sobbing, as the machine lifted the slab of frozen carbonite containing the Jedi Master out of the chamber and dropped it to the ground with a loud bang. Tahl looked at the slab in horror, as she witnessed what they had done to her beloved Quin. And the monster that was once her husband wanted this for their son.

"Is he alive?" Vader demanded his answer from Gavin, as he took readings on Quinlan's vitals.

"Yes. He survived," Gavin said, with no enthusiasm in his voice. The creators of this machine and its technology had never intended for it to be used on the living.

"Excellent. Bring in Kenobi," Vader demanded. Tahl cried out to her son in her mind. She didn't know if he could hear her, being that her Force restraints prevented her use of the Force, but she could only hope he heard her.

~*~

Anakin took her hand, as they exited the cabin the next morning. They turned in the cabin key and started on foot through the park.

"How about we find a nice café for breakfast before we head back," he suggested.

"That sounds great. I'm starving, especially after last night," she replied, eyeing him with a sultry stare. He smirked.

"Me too," he replied, as he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The happiness on his face melted into horror, as he heard his mother cry out to him. Padme knew in an instant that something was terribly wrong.

"Ani…what is it?" she asked.

"Mom…she's here on Bespin. Vader's here too," Anakin replied.

"Back at the compound?" Padme asked. He nodded, as he took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm getting you off Bespin and then I'll go rescue the others," Anakin replied.

"What? I'm not leaving without you!" she cried.

"You have to," he insisted.

"Do you really think sending me out into open space by myself will protect me?" she questioned. He stopped, knowing she was right.

"I'm safest with you and that's my family back there too. I'm going with you," Padme insisted. He sighed.

"All right, let's go," he said, as he hailed an air taxi. Using the Force, Anakin tricked the driver into getting out and handing over usage of the vehicle to him. They strapped in and Anakin punched the throttle down, taking them sailing through Bespin's busy airways…


	44. Vader's Deadly Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 44! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 44:Vader's Deadly Game

Tahl sobbed quietly, as Ben and the others were ushered into the chamber. Ruwee, Sola, and Darred were ushered off to the side next to her. Ruwee knelt down, as did Sola on either side of her.

"Tahl...what's going on?" Ruwee asked.

"She's just a little upset with me, since I put her lover out of commission indefinitely. Much to my disappointment, the procedure did not kill him," Vader's voice boomed through the chamber. He was masked again of course and standing next to a bronzed object. And that's when Ruwee saw the features of Quinlan Vos outlining the carbonite slab

"My God..." he uttered.

"What did he do to him?" Sola wondered.

"Carbon freezing. This is his revenge on Quinlan and now he plans to use it on Ben and our son," Tahl said. The others could only look on in disbelief, as the Storm Troopers dragged Ben toward the chamber's platform. Chewie rawled forlornly and struggled with his bonds. Beru sobbed and clung to her love, even as they tried to pull her away.

"No...I won't let them do this to us," Beru cried.

"Sorry sweetheart, but Jabba's willing to make us a couple of very rich men for this scoundrel's capture. And money talks, sweetheart," Jango sneered.

"Shh...it will be all right," Ben whispered. She heard the resigned tone in his voice and looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"No...you can't give up!" she cried.

"I'm not, but this is happening anyway. I love you. You changed my life for the better and I finally got a taste of what it was like to be truly happy when I was with you," he said.

"I can't lose you," she cried, as she fell into his arms and their lips met with fierce passion. He was roughly pulled away from her.

"I'll always be with you," he promised, as he was placed on the platform. Chewie rawled angrily and the Storm Troopers raised their blasters.

"Chewie...no! I need you to take care of Beru for me," Ben ordered. Chewie rawled sadly, as Beru leaned against the Wookie's thick fur and he put a large, protective arm around her.

"Put him in," Vader ordered. Steam shot up, as Ben was dropped into the chamber. Beru sobbed uncontrollably and Chewie let out a miserable howl. As the carbonite slab containing Ben was placed on the ground, Gavin checked his vitals.

"He's alive," Gavin announced.

"You make take him to Jabba for him to do with as pleases. As for this Jedi scum, I'll leave it to you to dispose of him, Mr. Darklighter. See that he is indeed eliminated," Vader ordered.

"NOOO!" Tahl screamed, as Vader grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Take the others back to their cell for now. I'll deal with them soon enough," Vader ordered. Gavin remained behind with several of his staff members, as the chamber was vacated.

"Hide Master Vos away in the underground bunker. I will murder no one for that Sith bastard," Gavin told his most trusted staff members. They nodded, as Gavin exited the chamber.

~*~

"Any sign of our special guest yet?" one Trooper asked the other, as he arrived for shift change.

"Not yet, but he won't get past us when he finally does show his face," the other replied, as they passed by a narrow corridor. Anakin jumped in front of them and raised his hand, using the Force to silence their vocal chords. His sapphire blade cut them down with precision and he confiscated their blasters. He holstered one on his belt and handed the other to his wife, as he took her hand. They crept down the corridor and peeked around the corner. Anakin pulled back quickly before another pair of Storm Troopers could spot them.

"Damn...this place is crawling with them," he said, as he raised his comlink to his lips.

"Artoo...where are you?" he asked, as he plucked the translator from his belt.

"Whirl...whirl..." Artoo gibbered.

"What did he say?" Padre asked.

"He's locked himself and Threepio in the Falcon," he told her.

"That's great Artoo. I need you to fire up the engines and take the ship to the roof of the compound. It's our only shot," Anakin said. Artoo whirled affirmatively.

"What now?" Padme asked.

"We find the others and get ourselves out of here," he said, but they both knew it would be easier said than done.

~*~

Gavin unlocked the holding cell and peered inside.

"Come on. We don't have much time," Gavin urged, as the four humans and the Wookie filed out the cell.

"Follow me," Gavin requested, but Chewie didn't trust him and lashed out. He wrapped his massive paws around Gavin's neck and lifted the man off his feet effortlessly.

"We don't need anymore of your so called help. You're the reason they've take my Ben from me," Beru spat.

"Ple...ase...there's...still ti..me," Gavin choked. Chewie loosened his grip slightly

"We might...still have...time to stop them," Gavin pleaded.

"Let him go, Chewie," Beru requested. Chewie obeyed and Gavin held his throat.

"Lead the way," Beru ordered, as their small group ventured through the corridors.

~*~

Anakin slowly poked his head around the corner. There were Storm Troopers crawling all over the detention block.

"How are we going to get past all those Troopers without alerting our presence?" Padme asked in a whisper.

"We can't, unless we have a distraction," Anakin said, as he spotted the fire alarm above them.

"Get ready. I'm going to set off this alarm and it should give us the distraction we need," Anakin said, as he clutched her hand tightly. Using the Force, he set off the alarm and it blared to life, blinking red. The Storm Troopers scurried about, searching for the danger. This distraction, plus the water from the sprinklers was just the distraction they needed. As the Storm Troopers tried to make sense of the confusion, they were suddenly bombarded with a stampede of the staff and workers of the compound, as they ran for the exit. Anakin led Padme right past them and toward the nearest lift.

"Hey, it's them! Stop!" one Storm Trooper cried.

"Oh no, they've seen us!" Padme cried. Anakin raised his hand and reached deeply into the Force. Five of the sprinklers exploded and sent water gushing down everywhere. One Storm Trooper escaped the torrent of water. Anakin ignited his blade and swiped him across the chest, taking him down. He led Padme down the corridor and toward the lift. At that moment, Gavin rounded the corner and nearly collided with the young Jedi. Anakin jumped back and guarded Padme, as he ignited his blade.

"Whoa...easy kid!" Gavin cried. Anakin spotted his sister and Padre's family, as well as Chewie and extinguished his blade.

"Beru!" Padme said, as they hugged. Padme released her and hugged her father and sister. Beru fell into her brother's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Ani...you and Padme can't be here! This whole thing is a trap for you, set by Vader!" Beru cried. Anakin's gaze turned to Gavin.

"Oh really? So that's why you were so insistent that we dine with you last night," Anakin snapped.

"Look, I had no choice. He forced me to cooperate, but now I'm trying to make it right," Gavin said.

"I don't trust you, Darklighter. But I'll deal with you later. Where's Ben?" he asked, noticing his absence. Tears rolled down Beru's cheeks.

"He's gone," Beru cried.

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Vader froze him in carbonite. He used both Ben and Quinlan to test the carbon freezing chamber on a living thing. They both survived, so now he wishes to use it on you to immobilize you once you're captured. Ben was given to the Fetts and they're taking him to Jabba. I had Master Vos hidden in my underground bunker. He'll be safe there until we can come back for him," Gavin explained.

"And my mother?" Anakin asked.

"She's with Vader," Ruwee answered.

"Have the Fett's left yet?" Anakin asked.

"That's where we were headed," Gavin said. Anakin took Padme's hand and Gavin led them toward the landing pad in a sprint. As they arrived, they saw the Slave I taking off and sailing into the air.

"Nooo..." Beru cried in anguish.

"We'll get him back Ru. I promise," Anakin told her.

"That's great, but first we better get ourselves off this rock first," Gavin suggested.

"How do you expect us to trust you," Anakin spat.

"You're the Jedi. Searching my feelings for the truth," Gavin challenged. Anakin probed his feelings with the Force and detected genuine remorse and the desire to make things right.

"Fine Darklighter. We need to get to the top of the compound. Artoo has the ship there waiting for us. Lead the way, but don't think for a second that I'm not watching you," Anakin warned. Gavin nodded, as they boarded the lift. Unknown to them, the Emperor's assassin was watching them. She slipped into a vacant room and activated communication with the Emperor. His small hologram appeared before her as a projection on her portable device. She bowed humbly.

"My Master," she stated.

"What do you have to report, Ventress?" Palpatine questioned.

"Lord Vader is here on Bespin as we speak. He has captured a woman named Tahl Skywalker, a Jedi, but he has made no attempts to kill her. He is after a young man, who he has set a trap for here at the compound. I do not believe he has intentions to eliminate the boy either. He is plotting against you, my Lord," Ventress stated.

"Wise, you are, assassin and correct as well. Lord Vader has disobeyed my orders. The woman and the boy were supposed to be eliminated upon their capture. It seems I must take matters into my own hands," Palpatine mused.

"Master, please allow me the opportunity to eliminate the Jedi scum," Ventress hissed.

"This situation requires my own personal scrutiny. My ship is in orbit of Bespin as we speak and I am preparing to land. You will meet me on landing bay four," Palpatine said. Ventress was taken aback for a moment. It was well known that the Emperor rarely left the safety and security of his palace on Coruscant. She quickly sobered.

"As you wish, my Master. I await your arrival with great anticipation," Ventress stated.

"Yes, but Lord Vader will not be so happy to see me, for he has not anticipated my interference. Do not let him find you," Palpatine ordered.

"I understand, my Master," she replied, as the hologram faded.

~*~

The lift stopped at the top floor and they quickly exited in a hurry to make their way to the roof. Finally, they reached the blast door that would take them there. Gavin punched in his code, but it failed to open.

"Damn..." he swore.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"All my codes have been overridden and changed," Gavin said. Anakin let go of Padre's hand and opened the panel on the wall, as he dug his hands into the wiring. He took a tool from his belt and clipped the necessary wires. As Anakin concentrated on their escape, a door silently slid open behind Padme and Vader loomed in the doorway. A black gloved hand clamped over her mouth, as Vader pulled her into the room, which was adjoined with several other rooms. Anakin felt her fear and panic spike. He whipped around, just as the blast door opened.

"Padme!" he cried, as he ran to her. Glowing purple bars ignited in the doorway, just as Anakin hit and he was knocked back.

"If you want her back, then you'll come to me, my son," Vader said.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as the door slid closed, separating them. Anakin howled in rage, as he slammed his fists into the wall, putting a large dent there.

"Get to the Falcon and leave here while you can. I'll get Padme and my mother off another way," Anakin ordered.

"But Ani..." Beru started to argue.

"Go. You'll all be killed if you're captured again! It's Padme, myself, and my mother he wants alive," Anakin explained. They knew he was right. Beru hugged him tightly.

"Come back to us," Beru cried.

"We will. All of us. As soon as you're safe in hyperspace, make contact with Master Dooku. He'll know how to help us," Anakin instructed, as he disappeared into a running blur, as he sprinted for the lift. Moments later, the Falcon safely left Bespin, carrying its passengers.

~*~

Anakin's eyes burned with blue fire, as he sprinted through the winding corridors of the compound up until this point in time. A part of him had been holding onto a sliver of hope that maybe his father was not lost forever. But that hope was gone now and was replaced by the overwhelming need to destroy the monster that had eaten his father alive from the inside out. That monster had his precious Padme now, along with his unborn child. He would do whatever he had to in order to save her and their baby, but he was determined to resist the dark side and still rescue his family. Vader was not going to win. As he ran, he encountered several Storm Troopers along the way, but they were swiftly and effortlessly cut down by the young Jedi, as he continued to pursue his mission. He reached the control room and stopped, as he opened the door and found that the bridge was out. It had been disabled, he learned, when he tried to extend it using the control panel. He gathered the Force under his feet and jumped into the air. He carried himself over the large gap and his feet landed soundly on the other side. The door slid open for him and he entered the darkened control center. And at the moment, he knew he had just entered into Vader's deadly game. Now, he had to get his family out of here safely or they would never escape.

~*~

"Padme sobbed quietly, as Vader locked her wrists above her head in a pair of plasma rings. They glowed bright blue, eager to inflict pain if need be. He had used these on her before at Tarkin's orders when she'd been captured and brought aboard the Death Star, just before she had met Anakin. She was at his mercy again, but this time he wasn't asking her any questions. He was just using her as a means to control Anakin.

"I have no intention of harming you, Princess. I simply needed a way to get my son's undivided attention. He will be here soon," Vader said, as four Storm Troopers arrived, escorting Tahl into the room.

"Padme...oh sweetheart, are you okay?" Tahl asked, as she ran to her.

"I'm okay," Padme whimpered unconvincingly. Tahl glared at Vader.

"How dare you! She's pregnant and you treat her like this!" Tahl screamed at him.

"It is as I was just telling the Princess. I have no intention of using the plasma ray...unless my hand is forced. I simply needed a way to get our son's undivided attention," Vader explained again.

"You're truly a monster! I can't believe I ever held out any hope for you. You've now sunk so low that you're going to use Padme to bend our son to your will," Tahl spat at him, as she tried to calm Padme down. The young woman was growing increasingly frantic. She stroked her tear stained face and put the other hand on her shoulder, as she sent calming waves to her with the Force.

"Shh...it's okay sweetie," Tahl soothed her, as she sobbed quietly.

"I...don't want to...lose my baby," Padme sobbed.

"Shh...Ani and I would never let such a thing happen. You and the baby are going to be just fine," Tahl promised. Vader turned away and put his mask and helmet piece on. He pressed a button the console and a purplish shield was activated around the small space where Tahl and Padme stood.

"I must got greet our son. I will return son with him," Vader announced, as he exited the bridge chamber, which was an extension of the control center. A large, round window allowed Tahl and Padme a spectacular view of Cloud City, which they could not enjoy.

~*~

Anakin crept through the darkened chamber and toward the incline that would take him to the control bridge. He stopped, however, as a figure stood at the top of the incline, his face shadowed in the darkness.

"At last, we meet again, my son. Vader's voice boomed through the hollow room.

"Where's Padme?" Anakin growled.

"She's safe. Your mother is with her. You have great power and it will now be used to serve me. In exchange, you can have anything you want, including your precious Princess. Pledge you loyalty to me and the Sith teachings, and she will be released immediately,"

"The minute I pledge myself to the Sith, I will cease to become Anakin Skywalker. And I refuse to make the same mistake as my father," Anakin spat.

"Very well, I see you wish to do this the hard way then," Vader hissed, as he ignited his crimson blade. Anakin's own sapphire blade blazed to life. He charged up the ramp and his blade collided with Vader's.

"Your resistance grows tiring, son. You will be captured today and you will be taught to obey me," Vader growled.

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure you don't walk away from this battle," Anakin growled back. Vader chuckled evilly.

"A bold threat, young one. But we both know that you won't kill me," Vader taunted.

"Don't be so sure, father. You've threatened my family and I will protect them at all costs," Anakin replied, as their blades continued to clash furiously.

"Join me and no harm will come to her," Vader offered.

"I don't need your help protecting her," Anakin insisted, as Vader blocked his vicious uppercut and countered with a slash, which Anakin parried. He whipped Vader's blade off to the side and flipped over his head, landing a kick between his shoulder blades. The Sith was sent rolling down the ramp, as Anakin stood victorious at the top.

"I told you that I won't let you hurt my family by using them against me," Anakin stated, as he opened the door to the control bridge.

"Anakin!" Padme called.

"Hold on Padme!" he called back, as he charged into the room. As he reached a specific point in the room, a program was triggered. An electromagnetic blast slammed into Anakin. He dropped to the floor, writhing in excruciating pain.

"NOOO!!!!" Tahl and Padme both cried. His entire body felt boneless, as the pulse ceased and the blinding pain disappeared into a dull, constant ache. He tried to get up, but he couldn't will his body to move.

"You monster!" Tahl screamed, as she knelt down beside her paralyzed son.

"I told you that you will not escape me again, my son. If you resist me again, I will have no choice but to use the plasma charges on your lovely wife and unborn child," Vader hissed.

"Nooo..." Anakin cried, as he struggled to get to his feet. He stumbled his way over to Padme and put his arms around her.

"Ani...you can't give in to him, not even for us," Padme sobbed.

"You know that I have no choice. I just have to trust that your love will be enough to anchor my soul; that your love will be enough to keep me from being lost in the darkness," he said, as he kissed her passionately. He then turned to Vader and slowly knelt before him...

~*~

After nearly an hour of hailing Master Dooku's personal comm, Beru finally reached him.

"Beru, what's going on?" Yan asked, as his hologram appeared before.

"Vader has Anakin, Padme, and Tahl trapped on Bespin," Beru cried. This fact deeply disturbed the aged Jedi Master.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Yan asked. Beru began to cry.

"Vader had him and Quinlan frozen in carbonite. Quinlan is still on Bespin, but Ben was taken to Jabba the Hutt by two bounty hunters

"Dear Force..." Yan said gravely, before looking up.

"I am sending you the coordinates you need to find the new base. Mace, Shaak Ti, and I will go after Anakin, Padme, and Tahl," Yan stated. Beru nodded, as the coordinates came through and Yan's hologram disappeared.

~*~

The Red Guards stood full attention, as a cloaked figure slowly walked down the ramp. Ventress bowed.

"My Master..." she greeted, as Grand Moff Tarkin followed the Emperor down the ramp and came to a stop at his side.

"You have done well, assassin. Lead the way, Sidious ordered. She nodded and led them into the compound.


	45. Shadow of Darkness, Light of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 45! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 45: Shadow of Darkness, Light of Love

Anakin knelt before Darth Vader, ready to sell his soul for his wife and unborn child's safety.

"Pledge yourself to the Sith teachings, my son and she will remain unharmed. In fact, she will stand by your side as your Princess. You were born for greatness; born to be Prince of this galaxy and the time has finally come for you to claim your destiny!" Vader said.

"Release Padme first," Anakin demanded. Vader chuckled.

"I am not a fool, my son. I know the games you play. If I release her before the dark side cements its hold on you, all my hard work will be for nothing. This pledge cannot be faked. Once you utter these words, forever will you belong to the dark side," Vader warned.

"No...Ani, you can't! Not even for me!" Padme cried.

"She's right! You will never save her by joining the dark side!" Tahl said.

"Stop interfering Tahl. We both now he belongs at my side," Vader snapped.

"No...he belongs with me! Don't give in to him Ani!" Padme cried.

"You do want to destroy the Emperor, don't you son? Only together can we accomplish this," Vader hissed. A frightening cackle followed his statement and they felt the room grow ice cold.

"Is that so, my apprentice?" Sidious hissed, as he walked into the light. He looked to be about two hundred years old and walked as such, but Anakin could feel how powerful he was. His outward appearance was very deceiving.

"Master..." Vader uttered in surprise, as he knelt immediately.

"At last, you've brought me the Chosen One. But I have no need for these women. Kill them, assassin," Emperor Palpatine ordered.

"NOOO!" Anakin cried, as Ventress started toward Padme. Tahl raised her hand to the Force and snatched Vader's light saber from his belt. She ignited the crimson blade and intercepted Ventress, initiating a duel.

"Padme!" Anakin cried, as he stumbled toward her. But Sidious raised his hand and pumped Force lightning into the young Jedi. He screamed and writhed in agony, as his wife cried for him.

"You have two choices, young Skywalker. You will join us or perish," Palpatine spat.

"I'll never...join you!" Anakin rasped painfully. The Emperor chuckled

"That's too bad. Tell me, how many plasma charges do you think it will take to kill your spawn that's inside of her?" Palpatine questioned. Anakin looked up in horror, as he watched the switch on the console twitch. His legs wobbled and burned, as he jumped toward Padme. She screamed in pain, as the plasma hit her. Anakin grabbed the restraints and despite the excruciating pain, he pulled and snapped them. He and Padme dropped to a heap on the floor. He quickly helped her up and she leaned on him for support.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm so sorry angel," he rasped.

"It's okay, my love. You were only trying to save me and the baby," she replied.

"And I still will. I'm just going to do it the right way this time," he said, as he called his light saber to his hand and ignited the sapphire blade.

"I'm disappointed in you, apprentice. I've given you everything and you repay me by plotting against me," Palpatine sneered. Vader chuckled and removed his helmet.

"It is the way of the Sith. That's what you taught me, Master," Vader said.

"So...you've healed yourself. Did you really expect that treacherous woman to love you again, just because you fixed yourself?" Palpatine cackled in amusement. Vader barred his teeth in anger, but his light saber had been borrowed by Tahl. Palpatine ignited his blood red blade and Anakin's clashed with his in a deadlock.

"Yes my son. Vanquish this old fool," Vader encouraged.

"I'm not fighting him for you, father. I'm fighting him for my family. And for all the innocent people he's destroyed during his tyrannical rule. It's time you both answer for the wrongs you've committed," Anakin stated. Sidious cackled in amusement again.

"Such bravado. I will enjoy cutting you down, young Skywalker," Palpatine goaded.

"You will try, you wrinkly, ugly old codger," Anakin retorted.

"You insolent brat!" Palpatine screamed, as he charged at Anakin with a series of furious slashes and thrusts. Anakin matched him blow for blow, as the two duels between good and evil raged.

~*~

Dooku landed the ship on the roof of the compound, as he and Shaak Ti and got out.

"It's fortunate that we were so close," she mentioned.

"Yes. Let's just hope we're still not too late," Dooku responded.

"Master, you find Quinlan. We can't leave him behind. I'll go after Tahl and Anakin," Shaak Ti suggested.

"All right. Be careful and may the Force be with you," Yan said.

"You too, Master," she answered, as they headed in opposite directions.

~*~

"Ventress swiped at Tahl viciously, narrowly missing the agile Jedi.

"I will enjoy watching the boy crumble to pieces when I kill his mommy," Asaaj sneered in amusement.

"I'm sure you will. Too bad I'm not going to give you the opportunity to make that a reality," Tahl retorted, as their blades locked Ventress snarled, as she turned Tahl's blade to the side and whipped hers around.

"For your sake, I hope you said your goodbyes!" Ventress seethed. Tahl parried her deadly thrust and forced her back.

"Sorry, you Sith lapdog, but I won't be taken down so easily and certainly not by a sloppy, unskilled warrior such as you," Ventress roared in anger, as she charged at Tahl again, increasing the pace of the duel.

~*~

"Yes…I can feel the anger inside you. But you don't use it. Embrace the dark side and you will have more power than you can imagine at your fingertips!" Palpatine cackled.

"And I will destroy my soul in the process. I won't lose myself, especially not because of you. You're a sick monster and I will never do your bidding. So many lives have been destroyed by you and your time to pay has come. I will defeat you, but I will not become a monster myself in the process," Anakin growled. Palpatine chuckled in amusement.

"Young fool...I see the dogmatic view the Jedi have has infected you deeply," Palpatine said, as he glanced at Padme off to the side.

"Don't even look at her!" Anakin growled.

"The Jedi will take her away from you. Your child will belong to them the moment its born," Palpatine goaded.

"You're wrong. I'll let no one take my family from me. I am a husband and a father first. I learn the ways of the Jedi in order to fight the evil that threatens my family; evil like you," Anakin retorted. Palpatine chuckled.

"Yoda will never accept or tolerate Jedi having families. He will find a way to nullify the threat you pose to his vision of how things should be," Palpatine warned.

"Whether that is true or not matters little. I don't care whether he accepts me or not. All I care about is protecting my family and that means I have to destroy you," Anakin retorted.

"If you will not join me, then you will die!" Palpatine roared, as Force lightning erupted from his fingertips, sending Anakin flailing back. Palpatine tortured the young prodigy mercilessly.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed in terror.

"St...ay back..." Anakin yelled, among his tortured screams. Padme yelped, as Vader grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Things have not gone as planned, but if I see to it that you get taken to my ship, Princess, then my son will follow. You give me the assurance that he will follow me wherever I want him to, as long as I hold your fate in my hands," Vader said, as he started dragging her away.

"No...let me go!" Padme cried, as she dug her heels in. Vader raised his hand to her and used the Force to cause her to lose consciousness.

"Nooo...PADME!" Anakin screamed, as he watched Vader lift his wife over his shoulder and leave in a sprint. But the exit was suddenly blocked by Shaak Ti.

"You won't be taking her anywhere," Shaak Ti stated.

---

Anakin used the momentary cease in Palpatine's Force lightning to get to his feet. The Sith Master launched another bout, but Anakin was ready for it time and caught the attack with his light saber.

---

"Unless you wish for an unfortunate accident to befall her, then you'll let me pass," Vader threatened.

"You won't kill her," Shaak Ti said, calling his bluff.

"No, but I could cut off her air long enough to suffocate the baby. It would be unfortunate to lose the child, but it's not like my son won't be able to impregnate her again," Vader leered, as he raised his hand. Shaak Ti was alarmed when she saw Padme choke for air.

"Stop!" she cried. Vader plowed into her, as she lowered her blade and he ran passed her. Shaak Ti recovered quickly and have and gave chase.

~*~

Yan anxiously entered the underground bunker once he reached it. Gavin Darklighter had given his assistant explicit instructions to his assistant to lead the Count to Quinlan's keeping place. Getting passed the Storm Troopers hadn't been too difficult for the experienced Jedi Master.

"Thank you," Yan told the strange humanoid assistant. He only nodded curtly in response. Yan turned the necessary dials on the carbonite container and soon it flared bright red in color. The carbon encasing him melted away, until Quinlan was free. He fell forward, but Yan and Gavin's assistant caught him before he could fall.

"Quinlan...can you hear me?" Yan called, as he smacked his cheeks gently.

"M...Master Yan?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, I don't mean to rush you, but can you stand? We must be going," Yan said urgently, as they helped him up. His legs were wobbly and it took him a moment to balance.

"I...I can't see!" Quinlan exclaimed.

"He has hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return shortly, Mr. Vos," the assistant said.

"No time to wait. Thank you again for your help," Yan said, as he threw Quinlan's arm over his shoulder and led him out.

~*~

Shaak Ti followed Vader to the rooftop and saw a shuttle in the distance. She knew it was coming for him, but Shaak Ti wasn't about to allow him to escape with Padme.

"If you want to live, then you'll leave now," Vader said, as he gently placed Padme on the ground. Shaak Ti watched, as Vader retrieved a light saber from a leg holster.

"I always like to keep a spare handy," he said, as they ignited their blades and charged at each other.

~*~

Anakin's muscles burned under the strain of holding off Sidious' powerful Force lightning.

"You can't hold me off much longer, young fool. Soon...your strength will give out and I will destroy you, your little whore, and your spawn! No one will challenge my rein!" Sidious cackled. Anakin gritted his teeth in fury, as he felt his feet slipping back.

"_Let go of your anger, baby. You can do this Ani. Think about your love for Padme. Think of all the wonderful times you've had together and use love as your strength!" Tahl called __to__ him through their Force bond._He headed her words, as memories flooded him…

~*~

"_What we have witnessed here today is love in its truest, purest form. Let the Force bless this union, so that no one may come between them; as if anything or anyone could," Bail said, with a soft smile._

"_Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Bail questioned. _

"_I do," he answered._

"_And do you, Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala Organa, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Bail questioned. _

"_I do, but not even death will separate our union," Padme answered. Anakin smiled._

"_She's right. This is for eternity," he added. Bail smiled. _

~*~

"_This is very romantic," she said, referring to the fire._

"_I couldn't think of anything more romantic than making love to you in front of a fire on our wedding night," he replied, as he held her close and kissed her hair._

"_You're right, because I can't think of anything more romantic either," she replied. He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the bed he'd made for them. Padme plopped down on the thick, plush cushion and struck a sexy, alluring pose. She carefully watched her bare chested husband pour the wine. He handed her a glass and joined her in front of the fire. They sipped at the aromatic red wine, as their eyes never strayed. They set their wine glasses aside, as Anakin took her in his arms. The passion between them could no longer be contained, and as their lips met, it erupted between them. Anakin laid his wife down, as he hovered above her, drinking in her exquisite beauty. Their lips met again, as the roaring passion consumed them whole..._

~*~

"_I can't..." Anakin insisted. _

"_You can't?" Mace questioned with a snort of disgust. He knew he was being hard on the kid, but the young man had more potential than he would allow himself to believe. Quinlan had given him a tip on what would help Anakin fight harder. _

"_You can't. You tried. Is that what you're going to tell your wife when she lays dying in your arms, because you tried and couldn't stop Vader?" Mace questioned. He felt a spike of panic and fear ripple through the boy's aura. _

"_I would never let him hurt Padme!" Anakin yelled, as he got to his feet. _

"_Then fight and get stronger. There is no can't or try! She's as good as dead right now, because you're too weak to fight Vader and win," Mace taunted. Anakin ignited his blade and charged at Mace with a furious barrage of thrusts and strikes, of which he blocked. _

"_I won't let him hurt the people I love!" Anakin cried, as he took Mace by surprise and disarmed the Korun Master. As Mace's light saber rolled to the floor, he did a rate thing. He smiled._

"_Well, I see you're finally ready to learn Vaapad," Mace stated. _

~*~

"_Dr. Johnson, is everything okay?" Anakin asked. _

"_Padme is in perfect health," Kayla said. Anakin sighed in relief. _

"_But something very interesting showed up on the tests I ran," Kayla continued._

"_But I thought you said she was okay?" Anakin questioned. _

"_She is, but she just happens to be six weeks pregnant too," Kayla said with a smile. Padme and Anakin gaped at her, as they turned to each other._

"_I'm pregnant?" Padme asked._

"_Very much so. Have you had any symptoms lately?" Kayla asked._

"_Well...I did get sick this morning," Padme answered. _

"_You did? Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asked. She shrugged. _

"_I didn't think anything of it. I just thought the seafood we had last night didn't agree with me," she replied. _

"_Morning sickness is not unusual, especially in your first trimester," Kayla assured the new mother-to-be. _

"_Come to think of it, I've been having the strangest food cravings lately too," Padme replied. Kayla chuckled. _

"_That's perfectly normal too," Kayla replied, as she handed a couple bottles to Padme._

"_These are your prenatal vitamins that I want you to start taking. Then I'll see you in one month for your first sonogram. That's where we listen to the baby's heartbeat. And in two months, you'll be ready for your first ultrasound. That's where we will get to see a picture of the baby inside you," Kayla explained, as she picked up her bag._

"_Congratulations to you both," Kayla said, as she left them alone sink in. She saw a grin spread across her husband's face. _

"_We're having a baby..." he said, as he hugged her tightly. Padme sought his lips and he pressed them tenderly to hers, as they lost themselves in their love for several long moments. _

"_I'm so happy," Padme said, with tears in her eyes._

"_Me too angel," he replied, tears in his own eyes._

~*~

"_Yeah, we have an announcement to make," he added. _

"_What is it?" Beru asked curiously. Anakin and Padme looked at each other. _

"_Will you two spit it out already," Quinlan demanded._

"_I'm pregnant," Padme announced. Tahl and Beru gasped at the same time._

"_You're pregnant?" Tahl asked. Padme nodded._

"_We're having a baby!" Padme announced, as Beru and Tahl tackled them both with hugs. Ruwee was next, elated at the prospect of being a Grandfather._

"_I should have known. You're absolutely glowing, pixie," he said._

~*~

"_I'll make sure to tell your child how weak his father was and how he fell to me, begging for his life. I'll take good care of your little whore, at least until she delivers my future apprentice. Then I'll kill her as well, before she even has a chance to hold the baby. Your child will be my key to ultimate power!" Plageuis ranted. Suddenly, he felt several burning pelts against his side and then searing pain. He glanced down, noticing the singed spots on his tunic. He held his side in pain with his artificial hand. He glared at Padme, who held her blaster steady. He had forgotten about her and completely underestimated the beautiful, petite woman. _

"_You'll never take my baby from us! And I won't let you…take my husband either!" Padme cried, her entire body trembling with anger and fear._

"_You…little witch!" Plageuis screamed, as the pain of five blaster wounds dropped him to his knees. Anakin didn't waste the opportunity that his wife provided for him and swept his blade around, decapitating the monster. The dead body slumped to the ground and the features on the severed head faded back to Paul's. Plageuis' Force ghost appeared before them, as Anakin took Padme in his arms._

~*~

"_Why are we stopping here?" she asked, as she spotted a cluster of cabins before them._

"_Because I rented us one of these cabins for the evening," he replied. She looked at him in surprise. _

"_What?" she asked. He smiled at her obvious elation to the thought of spending the night completely alone._

"_I never got to take you anywhere for our honeymoon. So, we'll call this the beginning of the honeymoon I owe to you," he replied. Padme threw her arms around him and he laughed, before lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Her lips assaulted his with feverish passion, as she planted kisses all over his face. He captured her lips in his own again, before sweeping her into his arms, bridal style. He carried her to the door their cabin and used the key card to unlock it. He opened the door and let it slide closed behind them. _

~*~

"_Padme!" he cried, as he ran to her. Glowing purple bars ignited in the doorway, just as Anakin hit and he was knocked back._

"_If you want her back, then you'll come to me, my son," Vader said._

"_Anakin!" Padme cried, as the door slid closed, separating them. Anakin howled in rage, as he slammed his fists into the wall, putting a large dent there._

~*~

Padme! Vader had her and she needed him! He had to do this for her! He couldn't let her down or their baby. Bolstered by his love for his wife, he stood his ground solidly. Sidious snarled, as he felt himself being forced back suddenly by the young Jedi.

"You'll never be rid of me! I'll haunt you and those you love for the rest of your lives...just like Plageuis!" Sidious warned.

"And you'll fail...just like Plageuis," Anakin replied. The large, oval window behind them shattered, as Palpatine was thrust backward through it, roaring in pain and anger as he did. He lay a bloodied mess on the rooftop only a few feet away from where Shaak Ti battled Vader. The young Jedi turned his attention to the assassin, who was now cornered by mother and son. She snarled, as she shoved Tahl away and ran away down through the compound and for the lift that would take her to the ground floor. Anakin let her go and caught his mother, before she could fall onto the broken glass that littered the ground. They stepped out onto the rooftop and saw that Sidious had nearly been decapitated by a large piece of glass. His throat was cut deeply, but he was still alive. He gurgled, struggling to get air that was quickly slipping away. He was suffocating a slow, excruciating death, which they believed was appropriate for the evil tyrant. Tahl rushed to help Shaak Ti, as Anakin gently lifted his wife into his arms.

"Quinlan!" Tahl cried in relief, as Yan joined them, helping Quinlan along. She took over holding him up, as Yan drew his light saber. Vader growled and swept Shaak Ti's legs out from under her. She fell hard to her knees and he kicked her light saber out of her hand. He called the blade to his hand and held them both on either side of her throat.

"If you attempt to escape, it will cost you her life," Vader threatened.

"You must go!" Shaak Ti told them, ready to accept death in exchange for their escape.

"Release her Vader. You cannot win this one," Yan told him.

"On the contrary, my old Master. I already have," Vader said, as his shuttle landed. Storm Troopers poured out of it, surrounding them with blasters aimed, ready to fire.

"Ani...what's going on?" Padme whimpered, as she regained consciousness. She was relieved to be in her husband's arms, but she knew they were not out of danger yet. He gently set her down on her feet and she leaned against him, as she tried to regain her bearings.

"Please...don't kill her!" Tahl pleaded for the life of her best friend.

"It's as you said my dear, Qui-Gon is dead. I offered you everything and you turned me down time and again. You've done the same, son," Vader said, as he lowered his blades, which eased their fears.

"I will not turn, father. I will not let my soul be blackened by power. I will not lose who I am, especially not just to please you. My father was once a great man, but he was destroyed by a monster; a parasite that invaded him and ate him from the inside out. I will not let the parasite that is the dark side to the same to me. You still have a choice though, father. The Emperor is dying. Denounce evil and throw the chains of the dark side away! There is still good in you...I can feel it," Anakin said. Vader chuckled.

"Impressive speech, my son, but your senses deceive you. They are clouded by the hope that Qui-Gon Jinn will return. But such hope is foolish. Joining me is no longer a choice for you. It is a reality!" Vader snapped, as they watched him slowly a from approach the dying Sidious, who was taking shallow breaths of air, as blood seeped profusely from his wounds.

"Oh how the mighty fall, my Master. Don't worry though. Your Empire will be safe in my capable hands, for I am now the new Emperor!" Vader declared, as he speared Palpatine through the abdomen with his light saber and lifted his mangled form into the air. Padme buried her eyes in her husband's chest, for the sight of the bloodied, dripping corpse was sickening. Vader flung the body away and there was a sickening crunch, as the his spine broke upon impact with the blast door. Blood spattered like paint flung from a paintbrush all over the door, as the now dead body lay in a crumpled heap.

"I once considered him a friend. If I will do that to a friend, imagine what I will do to my enemies. This is you last chance, my son. Join me or your friends will perish," Vader threatened.

"I'm not going to surrender to you. I know that's what you want, because you're not sure you can defeat me in a duel. So, that's what we're going to do. You're going to let my friends and family go and we will fight. If you defeat me, then you can succeed in capturing me. But I'm certainly not going to make it easy for you like you want," Anakin stated. Vader chuckled.

"You never cease to amaze me. I wanted you to stand by my side willingly. But now I see, that I will have to crush you into submission. I'll play your game and I'll even let them go," Vader said, as he raised his hand, signaling his troops to stand down.

"Go with Master Ti," he told his wife.

"No…I'm not leaving you. I won't!" Padme refused, as she clung tightly to him.

"Padme, you need to trust me. I have a plan," he whispered in her ear. She looked into his eyes, as tears threatened to fall from her own.

"I feel like if I let go of you that I'll lose you forever," she said, as the dam broke and tears flooded down her cheeks. He hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Shh…you'll never lose me. Nothing is going to keep us apart. Our love won't let evil win," he promised. She captured his lips in her own, as they kissed passionately. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around gently, before setting her back on her feet.

"I have a plan. Mom knows what to do. Go with her and I'll see you soon," he whispered to her.

"But what if something goes wrong?" she whimpered.

"We can't think like that, angel. Trust in our love. It's saved us before and it will save us again," he promised. She nodded and they shared another tender kiss, before Padme stepped back and let Shaak Ti lead her to the shuttle.

"It will be all right," Shaak told the young woman, as they filed onto the shuttle.

"We can't just leave him. What the hell is he thinking?" Quinlan asked. His surroundings were a little blurry still, but his eyesight was slowly returning.

"He has a plan," Tahl said, as she climbed into the shuttle's small cockpit.

"Well, would you mind sharing it with the rest of us, darling?" Quinlan asked. She smirked.

"Not really sweetheart. We're just going to take a few circles around Cloud City for a while. Enjoy the view," Tahl said, as she took the shuttle up.

"I don't understand," Padme said nervously.

"Anakin is going to duel Vader, but he plans to find a way out and finds us and escape with us once he evades Vader," Shaak Ti explained.

"But Vader isn't going to fight fairly! What if he gets into trouble!" Padme exclaimed.

"That's why we're not really going anywhere sweetheart. One way or another, we're all leaving this blasted rock together," Tahl replied.

~*~

Anakin ignited his sapphire blade, as he circled with Vader.

"It is sad that it has come to this, my son," Vader said.

"You're the one that pushed us here. I'll not be your mindless soldier that will carry out your every order without a second thought. If I have to destroy you for my freedom, then so be it," Anakin spat. Vader chuckled.

"You have no idea what you're up against. It's time you learn the true powers of the dark side!" Vader roared, as he launched at his son with his crimson blade blazing. It clashed with sapphire, as waves of Force energy poured off the two warriors, one good, the other evil. And the duel began…


	46. Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews. Get ready for an intense chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 46: Loss

Vader circled with his son, as their light sabers hummed in ready position.

"You are powerful, my son, but you are foolish to think you are actually a match for the dark side," Vader taunted.

"I believe Sidious may feel differently right about now, that is if he were still here. I defeated him and I did it with love in my heart; not hate. And I will do the same with you," Anakin retorted. Vader chuckled.

"Despite what he believed, I am far more powerful than my deceased Master ever was. He relied far too much on his Force lightning abilities. I will provide you with much more of a challenge in combat," Vader boasted.

"Good. I'm eager to finally defeat you, so I can return to my family," Anakin replied.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Vader said, as he launched at the young Jedi. Their blades crashed together and sizzled with violent energy. The dark clouds that loomed over the city suddenly opened up on them, pouring down on them in sheets of rain, as if their energy had prematurely released the brewing storm. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, as their weapons moved in a blur of sapphire and crimson. Vader swept Anakin's blade around and landed a sound kick in his son's abdomen. Anakin felt himself falling back, but Vader caught him and lifted him by the collar of his tunic. He slammed the young warrior against the wall and held him there.

"Surrender my son...I don't want to hurt you," Vader stated.

"Surrender this," Anakin spat, as he kneed Vader in the groin. The Sith dropped him, as he doubled over in pain. Anakin picked himself up and started stumbling away, as he tried to catch his breath. Vader roared angrily, as he swiped Anakin across his back. The young Jedi cried out in pain, as a deep diagonal saber burn seared into his skin. Anakin painfully rolled away and got to his feet, igniting his blade again. Vader charged at him again and their blades engaged in a furious exchange of strikes, thrusts, and parries. Vader initiated a successful uppercut and whipped his son around and put him in a headlock.

"I told you there is no escape," Vader growled. Anakin struggled and kicked his shins, releasing Vader's hold. Anakin thrust his elbow into the Sith Lord's face and he roared in pain, as blood poured from his bruised nose. Anakin ran to the edge of the roof and spotted an air patrol skimmer, which was basically a metal platform with railings that hovered around the city air space with holocameras. He gathered the Force around his feet and shot into the air. His feet landed solidly on the skimmer's platform and he sailed through traffic. Vader growled and confiscated his own skimmer, before beginning his pursuit of his son. Vader took control of his vehicle's preset course and maneuvered it until he was just behind his son. Anakin willed his skimmer to go faster, but it was already at the peak of its speed capabilities

~*~

They all gazed out the windows, as Tahl began another circle of the city.

"Where is he?" Quinlan asked anxiously.

"I see him!" Padme called. They all gathered around her and saw Vader in pursuit of Anakin. To their horror, Vader used the Force to leap onto Anakin's skimmer. Sapphire and crimson sabers clashed in a deadlock.

"Tahl...do you see them?!" Quinlan called.

"I see them. I'm going to follow them. Hang on everyone!" she called back, as she veered off in pursuit.

~*~

Anakin's muscles screamed in agony, as he struggled against Vader's oppressive strength. His powerful, artificial limbs gave him an edge over his son.

"Escape is a fruitless effort, Anakin. My patrols will soon intercept that shuttle and your friends will be shot down. But surrender and I will spare them," Vader said. Anakin looked and saw three TIE fighters closing in on the shuttle that carried his mother, his wife, and his friends.

"_Anakin...focus on the task before you. We will take care of ourselves. Do not give into him," Yan spoke to him. _

"You're not going to frighten me into turning! I won't let you do this to me anymore!" Anakin said, as he slashed at Vader with renewed energy.

~*~"Uh oh...we got incoming!" Quinlan called to Tahl.

"Well, then I suggest you get the guns, darling," Tahl replied, as he arrived in the cockpit. He smirked.

"Don't mind if I do, babe," he replied, as he took the control stick.

"Quin...there's a lot I need to say...a lot I need to explain," Tahl stated.

"There will be time later for us to talk. I love you Tahl and nothing you say is going to change that," Quinlan replied, as he reached over and squeezed her hand briefly. He turned his attention back to the nav screen before him. One of the Storm Trooper piloted TIE fighters blipped across his screen and he locked onto him.

"So long, Imperial lap dog," he said, as he fired and blew the TIE fighter to bits. Their ship shook, as a missile jarred their shields

"Uh oh...I need someone at the rear guns!" Quin called.

"I've got it!" Padme called.

"Padme...no!" Tahl protested.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, as she sat down at the gun station and fired the lasers narrowly missing the tailing ship.

"Dang...she's a good shot. Who taught you to shoot, Princess!" Quin called. Padme smiled.

"It's all a part of Princess school 101, Master Jedi," Padme joked, as the TIE fighter skidded across her screen. She quickly locked him down.

"Take this, you Imperial bastard," she growled, as she fired and hit the ship dead on, obliterating it. Quinlan fired on the last one, destroying it.

"That takes care of them. Now, let's go get our boy and get the hell off this rock," Quin said. Tahl veered off, following the direction where Anakin had gone.

~*~

Their light sabers sizzled and crackled, as rain poured down on them in a torrent. Lightning flashed dangerously around them, as Anakin dueled with determination. He spotted the shuttle coming for him and he smirked.

"It looks like your goons failed to deter my family," Anakin replied.

"Thank about what you're doing, my son. If you somehow manage to escape, I will never stop hunting you. The people you love will never be safe. But should you join me, your wife and child will live like royalty," Vader offered.

"Padme and I will take our chances on the run," Anakin retorted.

"You leave me no choice then," Vader said, as he raised his hand. The shuttle shook violently, as Tahl turned them around.

"Stop!" Anakin pleaded. The ramp opened and he saw Yan and Shaak Ti, waiting to pull him in, even as the ship shuddered. Anakin jumped up and kicked his feet into Vader's chest, knocking him back against the railing. Anakin reached for his Master's hand and prepared to levitated himself. But Vader wasn't giving up. He roared in anger, as he used the Force to move them away. Vader crashed them into the side of a half built skyscraper. Anakin lost his balance and was thrown over the edge of the skimmer. He grabbed onto a metal beam that was a wall support beam for the incomplete building. His muscles burned, as he hung there for dear life.

"Take my hand, son and embrace your destiny," Vader said, as he stood above him on the uncompleted platform.

"I'd rather die!" Anakin spat. Vader was silent for a moment, before he ignited his crimson saber and raised it to strike.

"Then so be it," Vader responded.

"NOOOO!" Padme screamed, as she watched from the lowered ramp, as the shuttle hovered slowly toward Anakin. Without warning, Yan carried himself into the air and sailed toward the platform, where his feet landed solidly. He intercepted Vader's blade with his own. They circled, as their blades clashed again.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader taunted.

"Then strike me down and I shall become more powerful than you imagine," Yan said, as he glanced over in time to see Shaak Ti and Quinlan pulling Anakin onto the ship.

"Master!" he called. Yan smirked, as he raised his blade into a surrendering manner. Vader swept his blade through Count Dooku and the Jedi Master disappeared. His light saber and cloak were all that remained.

"NOOO!" Anakin screamed, as he was pulled inside. The ramp closed and Tahl slammed the throttle down, making their escape into space, before initiating the hyper drive and taking them into the safety of hyperspace. Vader was left behind, seething that his old Master's interference had allowed them to escape. But he knew he would encounter his son again for a final battle that would determine the fate of the galaxy.

"Till we meet again, my son," Vader said.

~*~

The mood aboard their tiny shuttle was solemn at best. Padme held her husband, as they cried softly together. Tahl walked back into the cabin after putting the ship on automatic pilot. She too, was crying. Quinlan rose and took her in his arms.

"This is my fault…he died because I wasn't strong enough!" Anakin cried.

"No…you can't blame yourself. Master Dooku wouldn't want that," Padme told him.

"She's right sweetheart. He gave his life to save us all. We will not let guilt eat us up or his sacrifice will have been in vain," Tahl reminded.

"_She's right Anakin. Do not blame yourself, young one," _Dooku's ghostly voice boomed for all of them to hear.

"Master?" Anakin questioned.

"_The Force will be with you, always, as will I. This is the destiny that the Force intended for me. Your journey in life is far from over. The Force intends for you to be her champion. Don't let the dark side destroy who you are,"_ the voice faded and their somber eased a little.

"I contacted Commander Antillies once we engaged in hyperspace. I've set our course for the new base. We should arrive the a few hours," Tahl said.

"What about Ben?" Anakin asked. Quinlan sighed.

"Vader will increase patrols around Tatooine. He'll be expecting us to rescue Ben right away. I'm afraid we're going to have to wait for patrol to thin out, before we attempt a rescue," Quinlan said.

"Ben is frozen in carbonite. We must hope that his paralyzed state will at least protect him until we can go for him," Shaak Ti added. Tahl nodded.

"We'll be better able to analyze Imperial movement once we reach the base," she said.

"Where is the new base?" Padme asked.

"Felucia. The heavily forested planet makes it possible to conceal ourselves quite effortlessly," Shaak Ti replied. Padme put her hand on her husband's shoulder and noticed the torn fabric on his back. She gasped, as she discovered the deep laceration on his back.

"Ani…you're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"It's not too bad," he insisted.

"All saber burns need treated to prevent infection," Shaak Ti said.

"There should be a first aide kit in the back," Tahl added.

"Come on, let's go," Padme said, as she dragged her husband along.

~*~

Grand Moff Tarkin's shoes tapped the floor in a purposeful stride, as he approached the Throne Room on the Emperor's grand vessel. He had a new Master now; one he loathed. His and Vader's opinions had always clashed and he had always hoped that Palpatine would replace Vader with a more obedient apprentice. Tarkin still blamed Vader for the loss of the first Death Star, but the tables had turned now. Tarkin would have to prove his loyalty to his new Emperor if he wished to keep his life. He entered and approached the Throne. This man was new to him. He had never known Vader like this. He had met him long after he had been put in the suit.

"Ah…Governor Tarkin, so nice to see you," Vader said sarcastically. Tarkin begrudgingly knelt before his new Emperor.

"My Lord…it is wonderful to see you whole again," he announced.

"Yes…my Master kept you as his right hand man for years, because he found you…useful. I am questioning your worth. What can you offer my new Empire?" Vader demanded.

"Under my watch, the new Death Star is now weeks ahead of schedule. Also, I have managed to negotiate treaties with several planets. In exchange for their existence, they have sworn loyalty to us," Tarkin offered. Vader raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do elaborate," he ordered.

"Falleen, along with several other neutral planets have joined us. Ten new additions in all. Also, your predecessor's newest recruit is ready and willing to serve you," Tarkin said, as the door slid open and two cloaked figured entered. Storm Troopers followed, dragging what appeared to be two captives. The cloaked figures, Master and Apprentice, he assumed, as he recognized the white haired woman.

"Kuro…I long thought you to be dead," Vader stated.

"I was left for dead by the Jedi, just like you. My road to recovery was a long, grueling path. The dark side festered inside me and only when I embraced it, did I find power and freedom like I never dreamed," Kuro said.

"Excellent. And who is this?" he asked, pointing to the young redheaded girl beside her.

"This is my apprentice, Sara Jade. She is eager to serve you as well, my Master. She has also just given birth recently to a baby, which she offers to you as a future agent of the dark side," Kuro said. Vader nodded.

"And your prisoners?" he asked. Kuro strode purposefully toward her first captive. She kicked the bound figure in the back, toppling the other woman forward. Ventress snarled at her captors.

"She killed ten of our men trying to escape, before I subdued her," Kuro said, as she kicked the other bound person forward.

"This is young padawan Barriss Offee. I found her on Jabiim a few weeks ago and after I killed her worthless Master, I decided she may be useful to us. Her strength is quickly dwindling under my scrutiny. Normally, I would have just killed her, but she has demonstrated amazingly advanced healing abilities. I believe she will soon surrender to the dark side. Ventress will have the same opportunity to pledge herself to us as well. With your permission, my Lord, allow me to build an unbeatable force for you," Kuro said.

"Impressive. Please proceed. If they are not broken in one week, kill them. As for you, Governor, keep up the excellent progress with the Death Star. I expect a progress report in one week," Vader said. They bowed. Ventress and Barriss were dragged out of the Throne room and taken to their cells, where hours of torture awaited them.

~*~

Anakin sat shirtless on the cot, as his wife gently dabbed the burn on his back. He hissed slightly when the bacta made contact with his wound. She packed the burn with gauze once she had finished applying the bacta and used medical tape to secure the gauze in place.

"Do you think it will scar?" he asked.

"The bacta should heal most of it. There may be a little visible scar left over, but it doesn't matter, because you'll still be as handsome as ever," she replied. He smiled and pulled her across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine too," she replied.

"Still…I will feel better once we get to the base. I want Dr. Johnson to check you out right away," he said.

"Yes Master," she teased. He tickled her sides for that comment and she giggled. Once he stopped tickling, she cuddled against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

"I was worried that we weren't going to escape him for a while there," she mentioned.

"I know, me too. Our love is what gave me the strength to fight both Palpatine and Vader. I struggled against them, but once I let go of my anger toward them and focused on my love for you, my strength grew incredibly. I…I just wish it had been enough to save Master Dooku," Anakin stated.

"Ani…his death wasn't your fault. And it seems that death won't keep him from still guiding us. We'll both miss him, but I will forever be grateful to him for giving his life to save the man I love, the father of my baby. He's gone now and we must do our best to honor his memory. He was a great man and someday we'll tell our child all about him. And hopefully, we'll also be telling him or her all about him. And hopefully, we'll also be telling him or her how their own father defeated Emperor Vader and that he did it with love in his heart; that he did it to bring peace and freedom to the galaxy. That he did it in honor of a man who was like a grandfather to him," Padme said. He looked at her lovingly.

"I don't know how you do it, but you always put things in perspective," he replied, as he kissed her lips tenderly.

"It's because I love you so much. And I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," she said. He nodded.

"Me too. I think this cot is a good place for a nice nap," he replied, as he shifted, so they could both lay down comfortably. Padme rested atop his chest, as she snuggled deeply into his arms. Anakin held her tightly and they were both asleep in an instant…


	47. Joy and Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 47! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 47:Joy and Sorrow

Tahl gently draped a blanket over the young sleeping couple. She gently caressed her son's cheek and tears welled in her eyes. Any residual hope she had of Qui-Gon still being alive had been destroyed by Vader's actions against their son. After Anakin's continual refusal to join him, Vader had been ready and willing to kill him. Vader recognized his amazing power. Tahl had witnessed it first hand how powerful he grew when he let go of his anger and frustration and replaced it with love. Her attention turned to Padme and she rubbed her shoulder. She sensed nothing amiss, but she was going to feel more at ease once the doctor was able to look at both her and the baby. Again because of that Sith monster, she had nearly lost everyone she loved again. The fact that Palpatine was gone now eased her fears a little, but with Vader as Emperor, she knew things may only grow worse. Vader was unpredictable. But she wasn't going to let harm come to them again.

"They're fine...and none of this is your fault," Quinlan said quietly from the doorway. Tahl got up and walked over to him.

"I was foolish enough to believe that Qui-Gon was inside Vader somewhere still. He used my feelings against me and took advantage of me. And in the process, I betrayed you," Tahl said, as she broke down in tears. Quinlan took her in his arms and took her outside the room. Shaak Ti slept peacefully in a chair and Quinlan sat down with Tahl on a bench.

"Tahl...I love you and I told you nothing is going to change that. He raped you," Quinlan said. Tahl looked at him.

"Then you know about what happened aboard his ship," Tahl stated. Quinlan nodded. And then she knew Vader had enjoyed tormenting him with the details.

"Oh Quin...I'm so sorry. I love you too and I never meant to betray you," Tahl sobbed.

"Tahl...I know you didn't willingly sleep with him. I know he preyed on you when you were most vulnerable. Seeing Qui-Gon's face again had to be painful. He used your love for Qui-Gon against you. And once you let your guard down, he pounced," Quinlan told her.

"I should have fought harder. I should have said no more," Tahl scolded herself.

"If you fought him harder, he might have grown angry and killed you. You knew that, so for Anakin and Padme's sake and for the baby's sake, you didn't and if you said no even just once and he didn't stop, then it's rape. But you're blaming yourself and that's exactly what he wants you to do," Quinlan said. Tahl flashed back to that night and remembered how increasingly violent he grew the more she resisted. Her body had been covered in bruises the next day and she had ached all over. He could have very well killed her. Quinlan was right. She looked at him and he caressed her cheek.

"I told you Tahl. I love you and nothing is going to change that," he said. Tears welled in her eyes again and she threw her arms around him. Their lips met with tender passion, as they held each other tightly.

~*~

Padme gazed out the window of the shuttle, as they soared over Felucia's wet marshes.

"A bit of an improvement from Hoth, isn't it?" Anakin asked.

"I'll say," she replied, as he sat down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, as he rested his hand on the small swell on her abdomen. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as their lips met witha tender kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"And I, you, my love," she whispered back, as their lips met again passionately. They broke the kiss, as they felt the ship gently dock inside the new base's landing hanger. Anakin stood up and pulled her up, as they followed Tahl, Quinlan, and Shaak Ti down the ramp. The people they loved were waiting anxiously for them.

"Padme! Oh, we were so worried!" Sola fretted, as she threw her arms around her baby sister.

"I'm okay Sola," Padme assured her, before she pounced on Anakin. He chuckled.

"We missed you too Sola," he told her.

"You had us worried," Ruwee said, as he hugged his youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but we're both fine," Padme assured him.

"Be that as it may, I think we will all feel better when you and the baby get checked out," Beru said. She and Padme hugged tightly.

"Oh Beru..." Padme said, with sympathy.

"I'm okay. Ben and I will be together again...someday," she replied. Anakin hugged her next.

"I will go after him once the right opportunity presents itself, I promise," he told her. She nodded.

"I know you will. And Mr. Darklighter has been very supportive as well. He has extensive experience as a pilot and has joined our cause," Beru said.

"Really? What's in it for him?" Anakin asked. Beru smacked his arm.

"Ani..." she scolded.

"What? From what I've seen, Darklighter doesn't do anything to help anyone, unless it benefits him or his financial status," Anakin said.

"I think he really feels bad about what happened on Bespin. Vader manipulated him too," Beru said, trying to convince her brother that he didn't mean them any harm.

"Well, he should," Padme said, as she held her husband's hand.

"We'll, give him a chance to prove himself, but forgive me for my coldness toward him," Padme said, as she clung to Anakin. And that's when Beru realized her brother had likely suffered at the hands of the Sith before their escape.

"What happened on Bespin?" she asked.

"There will be time to discuss that later. I have Dr. Johnson waiting for you both," Breha said. They nodded.

"Where is Master Yan?" Bail asked, as he and Breha embraced both Anakin and Padme. The young couple lowered their heads sadly.

"He gave his life so we could escape," Anakin stated, as a wave of silence washed over them all.

"I need to tell Master Windu," Anakin stated.

"He already knows. He would have felt his passing. Your mom and I'll go talk to him and we'll all meet with Master Yoda later," Quinlan suggested.

"Tonight, I will arrange to have a memorial service in honor of his valiant sacrifice that he made for us all," Breha announced.

"Thank you Breha," Anakin said, as he led Padme through the landing bay and to the lift that would take them to the med bay.

~*~

Dr. Kayla Johnson watched the young husband pace nervously in the exam room with amusement. Finally he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"Everything seems fine. I detect no anomalies and the baby's heartbeat sounds very strong. And his or her mother is in perfect health. That being said, I want you to make sure that you take it easy, Padme. Stress isn't good for the baby," Kayla said.

"Don't worry, she won't be lifting a finger," Anakin replied. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Ani...that's not what she meant. I'm still perfectly able to tend to normal activities, right?" Padme asked. Kayla smiled.

"Yes. Just no heavy lifting or pushing. And keep your stress level to a minimum," Kayla instructed.

"Is it too early to see the baby?" Padme asked. Kayla smiled.

"No, I think you're ready for an ultrasound, if you'd like. Are you ready to see your baby?" she asked. Anakin and Padme beamed at each other.

"Definitely," they replied.

"Okay, this is going to feel cold," Kayla said, as she rubbed a solution on Padme's stomach and then turned a machine on. It whirred to life and a fuzzy image appeared on the screen before them.

"There's the baby," Kayla said, pointing to a tiny figure.

"Oh Ani...look! There's the little head!" Padme pointed.

"Wow...she's so tiny. Is that normal?" he asked.

"It could be a he," Padme added.

"It's normal. The majority of the baby's growth will happen as you enter the second trimester and even more so in the third," Kayla said, as she turned the sound on. A tiny, fast thumping could be heard.

"That's the heartbeat," Kayla said.

"It sounds like a double beat. Is that normal?" Padme asked.

"Oh my..." Kayla said suddenly.

"What...is something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"No, just something unexpected. There are two heartbeats," Kayla said, as she looked at the young couple. Anakin grinned.

"I think it's twins," Kayla announced, as she examined the screen.

"Yes...this shadow right here behind the first baby is the other one. Congratulations to you both. You are definitely having twins," Kayla announced.

"Twins..." Padme said stunned. A huge grin broke out on her face and it mirrored her husband's.

"Twins, angel. Can you believe it?" he asked, as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ani...this is wonderful!" she said, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you," he said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I'll leave you two now so Padme can dress. And I'll see you in a month for another checkup. Congratulations again," Kayla said, as she left the young husband and wife alone. Anakin helped her dress and then pulled her into his arms before kissing her tenderly.

"This is wonderful news," he told her. She smiled.

"I agree," she replied, as their lips met again.

"But wow...we're in trouble. One Skywalker baby was going to be a handful. But two? Yikes," he joked. She giggled.

"True. But I can't wait," she replied. He grinned.

"Me either," he replied.

"Besides, our little ones are going to have lots of grandparents and an aunt and uncle that I'm sure will be more than willing to take our precocious future little ones when Mommy and Daddy need an evening alone," she replied.

"I like the way you think," he replied, as he kissed her again. She yelped in surprise, as he spun her around gently.

"Come on. Let's go tell everyone the good news," he said, as they joined hands.

~*~

Anakin and Padme entered the new common room in the residential wing, where everyone awaited them.

"Well, from those smiles, I take it everything is okay," Quinlan said.

"Things are better than fine," Padme replied. They looked at her expectantly.

"Well...tell us already, pixie," Ruwee said anxiously. Anakin and Padme grinned at each other.

"We're having twins," Padme announced. The room erupted in gasps and joy, as they received hugs from all the people that loved them.

"Congratulations Padme," a female voice said. Padme turned to the source and found her mother standing in the other side of the room. She hadn't spoken to her since she had found out what her grandfather had done to Sola.

"Thank you mother," Padme replied stiffly.

"Yes, congratulations to you both. I wish I had good news too, but I'm afraid that I don't. We have much to discuss with Master Yoda," Mace stated. Anakin nodded, as he led Padme to the sofa. Quinlan, Tahl, Mace, and Shaak Ti also found their seats around the holocom. The others remained, but found seats in the background, as Mace put a call through to Master Yoda's comm. A few moments later, the small Jedi Master appeared in the form of a hologram.

_"Sensing some very disturbing tremors in the Force, I have. Captured by Vader you were, Tahl. Disturbing events this led to, yes?"_ Yoda asked.

"Yes Master," Tahl replied.

_"Gone is my old padawan. One with the Force he is now,"_ Yoda said.

"Yes Master. We have much to tell you," Quinlan said.

_"Much to tell you we have as well. Gone Master Luminara is too. Murdered she was,"_ Yoda said gravely.

"Murdered?" Tahl questioned. Mace nodded.

"We received a distress message from Jabiim about a week ago. When I arrived with several officers, we found Master Unduli's body. She was killed by decapitation from a light saber. Her padawan, Barriss Offee, was no where to be found. We can only assume that the Sith assassin that killed Luminara abducted Barriss. She is young and in pain at the loss of her Master. She may already be succumbing to the dark side," Mace said sadly.

_"Tell us what happened on Bespin, you must,"_ Yoda stated.

"After Tahl was captured, those of us that escaped on the Falcon had to find a place to lay low for a while. Ben suggested that we go to Bespin, because he had a friend there. I wasn't crazy about the idea, but we didn't really have many options. Unfortunately, Vader had us followed by a bounty hunter. Anakin and Padme left the compound where we were staying for an evening, which was actually a stroke of luck on our part. Vader was forced to adjust his plans. We were captured and Ben and I were both frozen in carbonite. Ben was given to the bounty hunter to take to Jabba the Hutt. I was supposed to be disposed of, but Ben's friend, Gavin Darklighter, put me in a safe place until Master Dooku came for me," Quinlan said.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us were trying to escape. Vader snatched Padme and I went after her right after I made sure my sister and Padme's family escaped with Gavin," Anakin explained.

_"Walked right into Vader's hands, you did. Proves how dangerous attachment can be, this does,"_ Yoda scolded.

"Master...I know you don't approve of my marriage to Padme, but there was no way I was going to leave my wife and unborn children or my mother behind with that monster," Anakin said.

_"Using them against you, he is. If control your emotions you cannot, then succeed he will,"_ Yoda warned.

"No...you're wrong," Padme blurted out. They all looked at her in surprise.

_"Wrong you say? Hmm...enlighten me, you will,"_ Yoda said gruffly.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda. I meant no disrespect. And forgive me, but you weren't there. You don't know what Ani went through and he still managed to cast the dark side away. Palpatine and Vader tortured him and even tried hurting me to get him to give in. But he didn't, because he knew he'd no longer be the man I know and love if he did. He defeated Palpatine and he did it with love in his heart; not hate. He was still alive after he fell through the glass window on the roof. Anakin could have finished him, but he didn't, because Palpatine was helpless. Anakin could have killed him, as he lay there defenseless, but he didn't. The Emperor met his end at the hands of his own ruthless creation," Padme said, looking around at all of them.

"Padme...it's okay," Anakin assured her.

"No, it's time we put this demon to rest. I'll not have my husband lay under this predetermined fate any longer. I'll not have you punish him for his father's crimes anymore! I know I am not a student of the Force, Master Yoda, and believe me when I say that I have the utmost respect for you," Padme said, as she took a deep breath.

"But no one knows my Anakin better than me and I assure you with maximum certainty that my husband is nothing like the monster we know as Vader. He resisted Vader to the very end and even when he faced death, he refused to join him," Padme said, tears welled in her eyes.

"He was willing to die for me and our babies, rather than to join him. I very nearly lost him to death, but it would have been a better fate than losing him to the dark Master Yan knew that Anakin was the only hope in ever defeating Vader and so, he took Anakin's place. And Anakin will never dishonor his sacrifice by giving in to Vader," Padme said.

_"The dark side, powerful it is. More powerful than you can imagine,"_ Yoda said.

"Love is more powerful," Padme argued.

_"From love, you get the fear and pain of loss. Leads to the dark side, this does,"_ Yoda warned. Anakin took his wife's hand in his own.

"But she's my life and trying to live without her would kill me. I only train for her. I may never be the Jedi you think I should be. I will always be hers though. I will fight only to make this galaxy a better place to live. I will train in order to protect my family. Her love will give me the strength I need to vanquish the Sith," Anakin stated. Yoda sighed.

_"Stubbornness will doom us all. But no changing your mind there is, I see. Continue your training you will. No choice we have it seems. But approve of attachment, I do not,"_ Yoda said.

"Perhaps you may someday, Master when we meet," Anakin said, as he smiled at the woman he loved.

"Because she has a way about her," Anakin added.

_"Meet someday we will, young Skywalker. Looking forward to it, I am not,"_ Yoda grumped.

"We should be discussing our new problem and that is having Vader as the new Emperor. He is far more unruly and the Sith numbers may grow beyond two," Mace said.

"Then we had all better return to our training," Quinlan suggested.

"We are in agreement then. This meeting is adjourned," Mace said, as Yoda's hologram faded. Anakin stood up.

"Ani...I hope I didn't upset you by speaking out like that. I...I guess my emotions got the better of me," Padme said.

"Upset me? The way you stood up for me was amazing. And one of the many things I love about is that you're not afraid to speak your mind. I would never be upset with you for defending our love," he said, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Thank you," he said.

"Master Yoda doesn't like change, but you didn't do anything wrong," Quinlan assured her. She nodded.

"Come on. Let's go find our quarters and get cleaned up for Master Yan's memorial service," he suggested. She nodded and followed him out, as he led her by the hand.

~*~

"The gathering was rather large, as many of the Alliance members, Officers, Officials, and workers alike gathered to pay respect to a Jedi Master, who had touched many lives. Anakin and Padme stood next to Quinlan, Tahl, and Shaak Ti stood next to Tahl, as Mace stood before the empty, unlit funeral pyre with Bail and Breha. Each Jedi was dressed in a dark, formal Jedi robe, while Padme and Beru each dressed in similar, long black gowns, much similar to the one Breha wore as well. Bail, who was also dressed in a formal, dark robe, held up his hand and the small mass of people quieted.

"Thank you," Bail began.

"We've gathered here this evening to mourn the loss of a great man. Yan Dooku was one of the wisest and most powerful Jedi that has ever lived. But more than that he was a mentor to us all and most importantly, a friend. We will honor his memory by lighting this funeral pyre. Master Windu will you do the honor?" Bail asked.

"Actually, I believe Yan would have liked that honor to go to his padawan and the young man he loved like a grandson. Anakin should be given this honor," Mace announced. Anakin looked at Mace. He nodded, as did his mother, Shaak Ti, and Quinlan. Padme squeezed his hand, as he stepped forward and took the torch from Bail. He lit the pyre and it began to burn.

"Goodbye Master," Anakin said, as he remembered meeting him for the first time and how his life had changed because of the noble Jedi Master.

~*~

_"Anakin!" Beru screamed in terror, as the Tuskan prepared to make the killing strike at his unconscious, prone victim. But he stopped, as he was suddenly frightened by a strange animal call. The Tuskan scurried off and Beru rushed to Anakin's side, as a man in a long black cloak quietly approached. Beru, frightened by this figure, started trying to shake Anakin awake. _

_"Don't be afraid," his distinguished voice called out, as he lowered his hood, revealing the weathered face of an aged man, with white/gray hair, a mustache and beard of the same color, and kind, unthreatening brown eyes. Beru watched the man kneel and place his hand on Anakin's forehead, seeming to concentrate for several seconds. _

_"He'll be all right. Nothing more than a bump on the head," the man assured her. Anakin groaned, as he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision. _

_"Yan?" he asked. _

_"Well, it looks like you're going to be all right," Yan said, as he helped him sit up. _

_"Now tell me, young Anakin, what brings the two of you out so far?" he asked. _

_"This little droid, actually. He says he's the property of a Count Dooku. Do you know who he's talking about?" Anakin asked. _

_"Count Dooku...Count Dooku. Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time," Yan said, wistfully. _

_"Do you know him?" Anakin asked. _

_"Well of course I know. He's me. I haven't gone by the name Count Dooku since, oh, before you were born," he said._

~*~

A few tears slipped down his cheeks. But as he gazed through the flames, he saw the ghostly figure of Master Yan, standing among the trees. The elder man smiled at him briefly, before he faded away. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Padme asked. He nodded and took her in his arms. Padme rested her head against his shoulder, as they stood before the blazing fire...


	48. A Selfless Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 48! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. After the first two scenes in this chapter, there is a time jump. It is marked in the chapter, but I just wanted to give you a heads up to look for it so you don't get confused. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 48: A Selfless Act

After the funeral pyre had gone out, they decided to go relax in the newly built Officer's club

"All right, the first round is on me," Quin called.

"You know what I want," Tahl replied.

"Of course. Corellian brandy. I've always loved a woman that can drink me under the table," Quin joked.

"I'll just have a jawa juice," Anakin said.

"Okay and how about a non-alcoholic shuura twist for our lovely mother to be," Quinlan said, as he winked at Padme. She smiled.

"That sounds great. Thank you," Padme replied.

"How about you, Beru?" he asked.

"Just a jawa juice for me too," she replied, a little distractedly.

"Great. I'll be right back," Quinlan said, as they found a table. He returned soon and they all toasted to Master Yan.

~*~

Kuro entered the tiny chamber and relished the screams of agony, as her apprentice tortured Ventress with a plasma pike.

"The dark side is strong in her, my Master. I believe she is ready to submit to you," Sara said.

"Good. Palpatine is dead. You can remain loyal to him and die like he did...or you can pledge yourself to the new Emperor and continue to serve the dark side," Kuro said.

"I...am a servant of the dark side...and I pledge myself to the new rule," Ventress hissed.

"Wise choice, assassin," Kuro sneered, as he kicked her in the abdomen.

"Get yourself together and then I'll take you to plea for your life to the Emperor. It is his final decision on whether or not he deems you worthy to serve him," Kuro said, as Asaaj rose to her feet. Kuro followed her, as they made their way to the Emperor's Throne room. Asaaj was confident that he would accept her, for the dark side's energies flowed through her veins like black blood.

"Master, the Jedi padawan has proved to be resistant to the torture so far. However, she has been very useful in taking care of my brat. I was thinking that if she doesn't turn, then we could keep her around the healer's ward. She is Force sensitive and could deal with the child until it is old enough to be trained," Sara said.

"An interesting idea, Vyra," Kuro said, referring to her by her Sith name.

"I will allow it, for I wish to groom that child into a lethal Sith. Continue to allow the Jedi to care for the youngling, but monitor her closely and see that she follows our instructions with the child to the letter. If she does not, then see she is punished," Kuro ordered.

"Yes, my Master. Despite my cruelty, she does not try to harm Mara," Vyra reported. Kuro smirked.

"A Jedi's compassion is his or her greatest weakness. Offee will desire to care for the child, no matter what harm you inflict upon her. We will use the skills she possess as a healer until we no longer need them. When that day comes, you will eliminate the Jedi trash," Kuro added.

"Yes my Master," Vira responded.

"Come, our new Emperor has much work for us to do. The completion of the second Death Star is our first priority, as is the destruction of the Rebellion," Kuro said...

~*~

Six months later...

Anakin ran with Force enhanced speed through the Felucian marshes. He was sweaty, tired, and muddy, but this was a regular occurrence and had been for the last six months. Felucia had proved to not only be the perfect choice for a covert base of operations for the Alliance, but the perfect training grounds as well. The four Jedi Masters had been training him relentlessly. The physical strain on his body was great, but the strain on his mind was greater, as he worked tirelessly to draw on and control the incredible skills and power he possessed. They warned him that his trials with Master Yoda would be the most difficult thing he would ever do. Only when he completely Master Yoda's trial would he become a Jedi Knight.

Anakin flipped over the brush and his light saber blazed to life, as he deflected several lasers from the training remotes that activated upon his arrival. He made quick work of them, before a gold colored saber clashed with his own. Shaak Ti dueled him, before Quinlan jumped in and joined her. He evaded them both, before he took on his mother and Mace. He parried each strike or thrust they attacked with. He surprised Shaak Ti and Quinlan with a Force push, eliminating them from the fight. He swept his blade around and shocked Mace by disarming him, before his saber clashed with his mother's.

"Impressive my son," she said, before she swept his legs out from under him.

"But you still have much to learn," she replied, as she held out her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up.

"Thanks mom," he replied.

"You're doing very well, Anakin. That's enough for today," Mace said. Tahl patted his shoulder, as they started trekking back to the base.

~*~

Padme placed a hand on her distended belly, as she worked at the desk in Breha's office. She was on very light duty, being that she was almost eight months along, but she insisted on doing something to keep busy. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Padme called, as she looked up from what she was reading. She was not enthused to see that it was her mother behind the door

"Mother," she greeted with a curt nod.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Jobal asked.

"Well, after the morning sickness passes, I feel fine. I have a little back pain, but Ani massages my back for me before bed at night, so it's not nearly as bad as it could be," Padme replied.

"That's good. Your father used to do little things like that for me when I was pregnant with you and your sister," Jobal mentioned a little sadly.

"Daddy is a good man and he loved you very much. He deserved better than the way you treated him when I was little," Padme replied.

"I know. My biggest regret is losing him...and you," Jobal said. Padme's eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to say things you don't really mean. I was a nuisance to you," Padme stated.

"You were a difficult child, but I loved you very much. I still do," Jobal replied.

"You loved me? You loved your father's wealth and the life that was afforded to you. I was an embarrassment to you, just as Daddy was," Padme retorted.

"I made a lot of mistakes in the past. Will you not forgive my transgressions?" Jobal questioned.

"I have tried mother, but it's hard to overlook all that you've done. You knew Sola was being molested, yet you let her suffer in silence. In fact, you made sure she stayed quiet about what he was doing to her. And then, you tried to force me to marry Ian. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your own mother turn against you like that? How it feels to think that your mother despises you and wants to see you hurt?" Padme asked, as tears welled in her eyes. Jobal was speechless. She didn't know how to respond.

"Maybe you are sincere or maybe you are just trying to mend things with me in order to be a part of your grand children's lives, I don't know. But I do know that I cannot trust you. I still love you, but things will never be good between us. You willingly and maliciously tried to destroy my life and you knowingly let harm come to Sola as well. All I can see when I look at you is Sola's tortured pain and memories of the worst day of my life. That day, you treated me like a piece of property and sacrificed me and my happiness to King Lago for the sake of wealth and reputation. If I cannot trust you and if I can never know your true intentions, how can I ever trust you around my precious little ones? They will be very strong willed children. You punished me for such traits. Would you punish them too?" Padme questioned.

"Of course not Padme. How can you suggest such things?" Jobal asked.

"How can I not? I know that if you had an opportunity to return to your old life on Naboo, you'd do it in a heartbeat, no matter who you had to hurt to do it," Padme said. Jobal pointed her finger.

"You've chosen this life, not me. All I ever wanted was to give you a safe life and if that meant swallowing my pride and accepting the Empire's rule, then I was willing to do that. You're the one that let passion overtake you and entered into an affair with a man who will likely widow you while you're still young! Tell me, my daughter, what kind of life are you bringing your children into?" Jobal questioned, as her true beliefs and colors shined through. Padme stood up, with a protective hand on her belly.

"Anakin and I love each other more deeply than you could ever fathom. My children will be two of the luckiest children to have a loving father like Anakin," Padme retorted.

"If he doesn't get himself killed before they're two," Jobal shot back .

"Get out!" Padme shouted.

"I was only presenting the truth to you, but you aways were unreasonable. I see that our relationship will remain in disrepair. What a pity," Jobal said, as she left. Padme sat down in her chair and burst into tears. And that was how Breha found her a few moments later. She set the tray she was carrying down and rushed to her side.

"Padme...whatever is the matter?" she asked.

"I...had an argument with my mother again. She hates me for ruining her life when I refused to marry Ian," Padme sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart, she ruined her own life by doing horrible things to you," Breha said. Padme sniffed.

"I know, but then she told me that I was probably going to end up alone raising my kids, because she thinks Ani will get killed," Padme sobbed. Breha rocked her gently, as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"That won't happen honey. I've seen your husband fight against incredible odds and win. And he did it, because he can't bare to be separated from you," Breha said. She sniffed.

"I know. I don't know why I let her get to me. I don't even know why I'm crying," Padme replied, feeling silly. Breha chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant with twins. Of course your hormones are out of control," Breha told her. Padme giggled, as she spied the tray of food Breha had brought.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Padme asked. Breha smiled.

"Chocolate cake, shurra fruit and blue milk. I thought you could use a snack," Breha said.

"Can I ever. We're starved, aren't we babies?" she asked, as she put a hand to her belly. Padme proceeded to enjoy her snack, as she and Breha talked.

"So, have you and Anakin talked at all about names?" Breha asked. She nodded, as she munched.

"We have a few we like. But we decided that we'll make a final choice for them both when we meet them," Padme replied, as she looked at her belly.

"You absolutely glow. You're radiant sweetheart," Breha said.

"Thank you. Ani says the same thing, but I think you are both just being nice. I don't feel very beautiful these days," Padme replied.

"Oh please, you are the most beautiful, adorable pregnant woman I've ever seen," Breha replied.

"She's right angel. I am the luckiest man in the whole galaxy," Anakin added, as he entered.

"Hi sweetie," she said,as she started to try and get up, which took a little more time these days.

"No, stay where you are. I'll come to you," he said, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips harder to his. When their lips finally parted, Padme gazed at him with a dreamy stare, much like the one he wore himself.

"Wow...hello to you too, beautiful," he replied, as he sat down next to her. She gasped and grabbed his hand, as she put it to her stomach.

"Wow...they're kicking up a storm," Anakin said, his eyes wide with wonder.

"They know their Daddy is here," Padme replied, as she cuddled against him.

"Well, there's a few things I need to do, so I'll leave you two alone and I'll see you at dinner," Breha said, as she left.

"Come on, let's go back to our quarters. I need a shower before dinner," Anakin said. Padme nodded, as he helped her up and they left the office for the day.

~*~

General Antilles observed the star charts and positioning maps in the situation room, as usual. He spotted Beru Whitesun politely waiting to speak to him. She came to him once a week, hoping to hear that there was a break in Imperial patrols around Tatooine. He wished he had better news to give her, but his report was the same as it had been for months now. Imperial patrols around Tatooine remained thick.

"I wish I had good news to give you, milady. Your brother was in here earlier too," Jagged said.

"So, patrols around Tatooine are still heavy?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but I'm still optimistic that we'll see a shift soon that may create a small window of opportunity and we'll jump at the chance when it comes," Jagged told her.

"The General's right and I'll be the first one to go in after him," Gavin stated, as he approached.

"That's very kind of you Gavin. I don't expect you to risk your life though," Beru replied.

"Hey, Ben is my friend and I sort of got him into this. It's only right that I'm part of the rescue team," Gavin said, as he walked out with her.

"Don't blame yourself anymore. That whole fiasco on Bespin would have happened one way or another, with or without your involvement," Beru said.

"I wish your brother saw things like you do. He still doesn't trust me," Gavin replied.

"Give Ani time. He might warm up to you eventually, especially since I've been telling him what a good friend you've been to me," Beru replied.

"It's the least I can do. Besides, I like spending time with you," he replied, as they reached the lift.

"Well, I should go," she said.

"Why not come have a drink with me?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm supposed to meet Anakin and Padme for dinner in an hour," she replied.

"That's plenty of time to blow off a little steam. Come on," he urged. Beru thought for a moment and saw no harm in it.

"Okay," she nodded, as she allowed him to lead her to the Officer's club.

~*~

Padme opened the door to the room next to hers and Anakin's bedroom and slipped inside. It had been converted into a nursery and was nearly ready to welcome their two precious bundles of joy. Anakin had done the painting himself and they had done the walls in a bright, sunny yellow, which was a perfectly neutral color, since they didn't know the sexes yet. She had a feeling her husband knew, but he kept it to himself, for she wanted to be surprised. Two sturdy cribs sat against one wall and several toys already had a place in the room. Their children's grandparents were eager to spoil them and couldn't wait for the opportunity to buy them clothes and more toys. Padme placed her hand on the new rocking chair. It was a very special to her, for her husband had just finished building it for her. In the other corner, a changing table also awaited, already stocked full of things they would need.

"Credit for your thoughts, beautiful?" he asked from the doorway. He was shirtless and his hair was still damp, as he buckled the belt on his black pants. Padme bit her bottom lip, as she admired her husband's incredible physique.

"Just admiring your hard work," she replied, as she approached him. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, we'll be spending a lot of time in here soon," he replied, as he rested a hand on her swollen belly. It still fascinated him to no end that their children were growing inside her. He looked down at her and she was captured by his passionate gaze. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. Padme wove her fingers in his hair, as her husband plundered her mouth with passionate intent, as love smoldered between them. Their lips parted and they shared a loving smile. Anakin put a shirt on and they left for the dining hall for dinner.

~*~

"Another round?" Gavin asked, as he the bartender filled his glass for the third time.

"Oh no, two is more than plenty for me. I need to be going," Beru replied.

"I can walk you there or better yet, you could join me for dinner," Gavin said.

"That's a very sweet offer Gavin, but I must decline," Beru replied. Gavin nodded.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he said.

"You've been a wonderful friend, but I'm in love with Ben. I won't betray him, even though he isn't here," she replied. He nodded.

"I know. You're a beautiful woman. Can't blame a lonely guy for trying, right?" he joked. She smiled.

"No, no harm done," she replied, as she stood up. He stood with her.

"I hope Ben realizes what a lucky guy he is," Gavin said, as he kissed her hand.

"Good evening milady," Gavin said, as he left the bar. And Beru suddenly realized just how lonely she was as well.

~*~

Darth Vyra held the screaming child at arm's length with an air of contempt. One careless night had damned her with a lifelong problem. One day, her daughter would stand by her side as her apprentice, but until then, she wanted nothing to do with her. She stormed into the Healer's ward and dumped the child into her captive's arms.

"Make it stop crying!" Vyra ordered. Barriss cradled the seven-month old baby and gently rocked her. She began to calm and clutched her tiny hand at Barriss' chest.

"When did she last eat?" Barriss asked. Vyra rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember," the Sith lady replied.

"I'll change her and then I'll need to go to the kitchen to get her milk and a teething ring. She's got teeth coming in," Barriss mentioned.

"Fine. Just do it and don't bore me with the details. Get her to go to sleep and as your reward, maybe I'll only beat you for an hour or so, instead of into unconsciousness like last night," Vyra hissed, as she put her hand on the leather belt at her side. Barriss' back was littered with welts from it. It angered Vyra that she refused to turn. But even Barriss knew she couldn't last forever. The small child in her arm depended on her. As she carried her to the kitchen, Barriss knew that she needed to save this child from the fate that awaited her. She would die, but at least the baby would find a loving home. Everyday, on the way to the kitchen, she passed an escape chute and everyday, Storm Troopers milled about, except today. And that's when Barriss realized that today was the day. She didn't know where the Alliance's new base was, but she did know the coordinates of an Alliance outpost. She would send the baby there with her instructions and the baby would find a loving home. Vyra would kill her, but she had accepted her fate. The helpless little one in her arms deserved a far better fate than the one she'd been dealt. She fed the baby and gave her some pain medicine for the teething. When she was finished, she quietly put the baby in an escape pod and put her in a sleeping trance, which would list until she reached her destination. She input her coordinates and placed the holodisk of her recorded message in the fold of the baby's blanket.

"Master Ti will see that you find a loving home, little one. I just wish I could be there to see it. My fate lies here, making sure you have a chance though. Goodbye Mara. May the Force be with you," Barriss whispered, as she launched the pod. Barriss raised her hand and used the Force to jam the ship's frequencies. When they managed to fix the problem, it would be too late to track the pod. Barriss slowly returned to the med bay to meet her bleak fate

~*~

"My lady, something is jamming our frequencies," an Officer reported from his station on the bridge.

"Then fix it, you fool," Vyra snapped.

"Someone just launched an escape pod!" the Officer called.

"Track it!" Vyra ordered.

"The frequency is jammed. We can't lock onto it," he reported. A dark feeling of rage washed over her.

"She wouldn't dare..." Vyra growled.

"We've lost it," the Officer reported. He would regret his failure. The man clutched his throat, as Vyra choked him to death.

"Keep trying to track that pod. I have an execution to attend," Vyra growled, as she stormed toward the elevator.

~*~

Beru entered the dining hall and approached her brother's table.

"There you are. We were getting worried," Anakin said, as he pulled her chair out.

"I'm fine. You worry too much, baby brother. How much trouble can I really get into around here?" Beru asked.

"Plenty, when Gavin Darklighter keeps hanging around you," Anakin replied.

"He's just a friend," Beru replied with a shrug.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. I think he'd like to be a lot more than just your friend," Anakin replied.

"Well, there's no chance of that happening. Enough about that anyway. How are you feeling, Padme?" Beru asked.

"Great for the most part. Most of my morning sickness passes by afternoon. My back hurts and my ankles swell, but Ani keeps my feet up at night and rubs my back. I'm a very lucky girl," Padme replied.

"You know how much I love pampering you," he replied, as he kissed her cheek. Beru's heart ached for her own love. She was happy for her brother though and she believed that Ben would be returned to her someday. She still longed for a child of her own, but Beru was looking forward to being an Aunt Padme would need help and Beru was going to be there for her.

~*~

Blood spilled down the side of her face, as Vyra whipped the side of her face with her belt. Burning, white hot pain shot all over Barriss' body, as she hung by her arms.

"You stupid Jedi filth! How dare you steal my daughter from me! Tell me where you sent her now!" Vyra screamed, as she lashed at Barriss' back. The young female Jedi screamed in agony.

"I...I never tell you. Mara will be raised in a loving environment. That's all you need to know," Barriss rasped. Vyra screamed in rage, as she pummeled the young Jedi relentlessly with the whip. Blood stained the floor, as Barriss suffered through the torture. Kuro entered the room.

"End it now, apprentice," Kuro ordered.

"She stole my future apprentice. She deserves to suffer," Vyra spat.

"And so she has. I have a feeling that we'll find your child when we find the Rebel slime we seek. Having an infant around was a nuisance anyhow. We will steal her back. For now, the Emperor has dispatched us to the Death Star," Kuro said. Vyra sneered, as she looked at Barriss' bloody face.

"Your Jedi friends will pay for your little stunt when I find them," Vyra said, as she ignited her blade and plunged it through the Jedi's heart. She extracted it viciously and Barriss' head fell forward, as she drew her final breath. Vyra extinguished her blade and followed her Master to prepare for their move to the Death Star...


	49. The Gift of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 49! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 49: The Gift of Love

"Greetings my fellow Jedi. A progress report you have for me, I assume?" Yoda asked. Mace bowed.

"Yes Master, I have never been more convinced now than ever that Anakin is the Chosen One. His powers seem almost unlimited and he perfects his skills more and more everyday. His training is progressing extremely well and as you know, I am not someone that is impressed very often, but he is every bit the prodigy that we always believed that he would be," Mace stated.

"Then ready for the trials you believe he is," Yoda stated. Mace nodded.

"Yes Master. We are all in agreement," Mace responded.

"Then come to Degobah, he must. Test him myself, I will," Yoda said.

"Yes Master. We plan to send him after the Princess has given birth. Her condition is delicate at this time," Quinlan said.

"Hmm…if wishes to become a Jedi Knight, young Skywalker does, then come first, his training must," Yoda insisted.

"Master, my son is very dedicated to his training, but he is also devoted to his family. Once the children are born, we will send Anakin for the trials," Tahl stated.

"Hmmm…be patient, I suppose I must. Test him and make my own conclusions when he arrives, I will," Yoda said grumpily.

"Thank you Master," Tahl said graciously, as the transmission blinked out.

"Well, that went well, as usual. Master Yoda is always a ray of sunshine," Quinlan joked.

"I'm glad the time for Anakin to go before Master Yoda is almost here," Tahl replied.

"You are?" Quin asked.

"Yes. My son will not disappoint. It's time Master Yoda saw him for who he is and accepts him," Tahl replied.

"Darling, this is Master Yoda we're talking about. He will never accept attachment," Quin replied.

"No one that spends any time with Anakin and Padme can deny that they belong together. If he really listens to the Force as he claims, then his eyes will be opened," Tahl said confidently.

"I hope you're right," Quinlan replied.

~*~

Padme lay on her side on the futon by the fire in their quarters. Anakin lay beside her, as they cuddled, while pretending to watch whatever was on the Holonet. Anakin rested his hand on her belly.

"They're kicking a lot tonight," he mentioned.

"I know. I think they must be playing a game or something," she joked. He chuckled, as he kissed her softly. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pressed her lips harder to his with urgent passion. Her nimble fingers slowly undid the buttons on her husband's tunic, as her lips parted from his and began trailing hot, sensual kisses down his neck and to his chest. Regrettably, Anakin had to stop her.

"Angel, as must as I want to, you know we can't," he said. She pulled back and pouted her lip out.

"I know. I'm too far along," she replied.

"Dr. Johnson said that it could be any day now, being that it is twins. I can't believe that they'll be here soon," he said in awe. She smiled.

"I know. In my wildest dreams, I never imagined that I would be so happy or so in love," she replied.

"Me either. The farm boy usually doesn't win the heart of the Princess," he said.

"Well, he won this Princess' heart the moment she met him. And the farm boy became a heroic Jedi, who fought with everything he had to protect her. He married the Princess and they conceived two children together in love," she replied. He smiled.

"Great story," he said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"You look tired angel. Let's get you to bed," he said. She nodded, as he gently helped her sit up. She was so tiny to begin with. Carrying twins was really becoming difficult.

"I'm exhausted. We're going to have our hands full with these two," she said, as he helped her up. He chuckled and lifted her into his arms.

"Ani…I'm too heavy," Padme protested.

"Nonsense. Besides, your ankles are terribly swollen. I'm getting really worried about you," he said.

"I'm fine. Swollen ankles, exhaustion, and backache are part of the pregnancy. Dr. Johnson says all these things are completely normal," she insisted.

"Maybe, but you are staying in bed in the morning and I'm calling the Doctor here," he insisted, as he put her down on the bed.

"Ani…I don't think that's necessary," Padme replied, as he unzipped her dress and helped her out of it, before helping her into a lose fitting lavender nightgown.

"Sorry sweet angel, but you know that I'm right about this," he replied, as he undressed her and put his sleep pants on, before climbing into bed, as he quickly fell asleep against her husband. Anakin held her tightly and kissed her tenderly, before slowly falling asleep with her thoroughly wrapped in his arms.

~*~

Shaak Ti had waked early as she always did and began her morning meditation. Her usual routine was interrupted when she was called by Jagged Antilles to come to the common room for a meeting. She arrived and found that Mace, Tahl and Quinlan were also present.

"What's going on?" she asked. Quinlan shrugged.

"We're all wondering the same thing," Quinlan replied, just as Jagged Antilles entered.

"Thank you all for coming so early. I have an interesting matter to discuss with all of you," he began, as they sat down.

"A message and a package of sorts arrived on one of our covert outposts near Dantooine a few days ago. The message was addressed specifically to you, Master Ti, from someone called Barriss Offee," Jagged stated.

"Barriss?" Shaak asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am assuming you know her by your reaction?" Jagged asked.

"Yes…she was abducted by the Sith almost seven months ago after her Master was murdered. She got a message out to me?" Shaak asked.

"Yes…but we believe that she probably was killed for it. You'll understand more when you see the message and what she sent," Jagged said, as his wife Zena entered, carrying a red haired child in her arms. She handed a holodisk to her husband and he placed it on the table. A hologram of the young padawan, Barriss Offee appeared before them.

"Greetings Master Ti. For the last six months, I have been in the captivity of Emperor Vader's new right hand and her apprentice. One of our own has turned against us and I will reveal the identity of my Master's murderer to you. What I am about to do will mean certain death for me, but I have accepted this. The dark woman, Master Kuro lives. It seems that Palpatine recovered her body that day the Jedi were massacred on Coruscant. She somehow survived and was rehabilitated. In that time, she turned to the dark side of the Force and trained a young apprentice no older than myself. Her young apprentice, Sara Jade is as cruel and calculating as her Master. The child that I have smuggled to you is her flesh. It has been my job to care for the baby these last few months when she is not torturing me and trying to turn me. She plans to train her daughter in the ways of the dark side as soon as she is old enough. I know that I will die for what I have done, but I cannot let such a sweet, innocent child to be subjected to that life. I am giving my own life so she may have a chance. Please see that she finds a loving home, Master Ti. I know that you will. Goodbye Master," Barriss said, as the transmission blinked out.

"Oh Barriss…" Shaak Ti uttered, as she put a hand to her mouth.

"She sacrificed herself for a child in need. We will honor her," Tahl told her best friend.

"Who will care for the child?" Mace asked.

"I think Barriss wanted that left up to you," Quinlan said, nodding to Shaak Ti.

"Well…Anakin and Padme would naturally be the people that come to mind first. But I believe they have their hands full as it is. There is someone else that I would definitely consider. Someone who would love her as her own and give her all the love she needs," Shaak Ti said, as she stood.

"Can I hold her?" Shaak asked. Zena smiled and nodded, as she handed the baby to her. The little girl cooed and kicked her legs, as she giggled and latched onto one of Shaak Ti's lekuus. Shaak Ti beamed at the small girl, noticing how her bright green eyes stood out against her red hair. She was a beautiful child.

"Her name is Mara Jade. It was written on a piece of parchment that we found with the holodisk in her blanket," Zena said.

"A fitting name for such a beautiful little girl and I know that your new mother will be overjoyed to have you," Shaak Ti said.

"You're going to give her to Beru, aren't you?" Tahl asked. Shaak Ti nodded.

"She cannot have children of her own, yet she has so much love to give to one. She's already a mother; one without a child," Shaak Ti said, as she took the baby and exited the common room on her way to find Beru.

~*~

Padme moaned sleepily, as she slowly opened her eyes the next morning. Surprisingly, she didn't feel her usual morning sickness. She found her husband's side of the bed empty, but that wasn't unusual, as he was likely up meditating already. She got up and slowly made her way to the fresher. On her way back to bed, she saw her husband come in carrying a breakfast tray. He set the tray down, as she sat back down on their bed.

"Good morning angel," he said, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Morning," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well. I don't even feel sick this morning," she replied.

"Good, then you're probably hungry," he said, as he piled a few big pillows behind her to prop her up.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked.

"Yep and don't worry, I didn't cook it. Threepio deserves all the credit," he said, as he put the tray down in front of her.

"Ooohh…cloudberry pancakes," Padme said, as she took a bite.

"Yum. Aren't you going to have any?" she asked.

"I already ate," he replied. Padme looked at the chrono and saw that it was almost ten-thirty.

"Wow…I didn't realize that I slept so late," she mentioned.

"You needed your rest. After you eat and get cleaned up, I'm taking you to see Dr. Johnson," he said.

"Ani…I'm feeling fine. Aren't you supposed to be training by now?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I told Mom about last night and she feels that you could go into labor anytime," he said, as he kissed her hand.

"So, you're not getting rid of me today," he replied.

"Oh, then my plan to keep you all to myself has worked," she teased, as she continued eating. He chuckled.

"Yes, your plan has worked," he replied.

~*~

Beru answered the chime at her door and was surprised to find Shaak Ti behind the door. She was even more surprised to see the baby in her arms. The child looked at her with big, beautiful green eyes and she was momentarily captivated.

"Good morning Beru. May I come in?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Oh of course," Beru replied, as she stepped aside. Shaak Ti sat down and Beru served her some hot tea.

"Thank you," Shaak Ti said, as she sat the seven-month old child on her lap, so she could look around. Beru smiled at her.

"She's beautiful…but where did she come from? I haven't ever seen her in the crechling," Beru said.

"Well, that's because she just came to us. Do you remember us speaking of Barriss Offee?" Shaak Ti asked. Beru nodded.

"Yes, she was the padawan that you suspect was abducted by the Sith," Beru replied.

"Yes and it has been confirmed that Barriss was in their captivity. The Sith apprentice charged her with caring for her child, which she planned to train as a Sith when the child grew old enough. But Barriss made a valiant sacrifice and surrendered her life when she put the baby in an escape pod and sent her to one of our outposts," Shaak explained.

"Are you talking about the baby in your arms?" Beru asked.

"Yes, this is her. Little Mara Jade," Shaak replied.

"She's adorable," Beru said.

"Yes she is. It was Barriss' final wish that Mara found a loving home," Shaak said.

"I know you'll raise her to be a wonderful girl," Beru replied.

"Yes, I could raise her myself, but I am very busy with my many duties. Mara needs someone than can devote themselves fully to her and you were the first person that came to mind," Shaak explained.

"Me? You want me to take her?" Beru asked in disbelief.

"Beru, I know how much you want a baby. And this little one desperately needs a mother to love and care for her. If it had not been for Barriss, this little one would have suffered severe neglect. Her biological mother is evil, but this little one is good and pure. She needs a mother like you," Shaak said. Tears rolled down Beru's cheeks, as Shaak placed her in Beru's arms. The baby grinned at her.

"Oh, you will never know what it's like not to be loved again, little one," Beru cried, as she hugged the baby.

"I'll leave you alone with your new daughter. This bag has stuff she needs for now and you can replenish her supplies when you need to. There's lot of baby supplies in storage," Shaak said.

"Thank you Master Ti. Having a baby of my own was something I was sure would never happen. I will be forever grateful to you and Mara will have a loving home," Beru promised.

"I know she will and that's all that I want," Shaak Ti replied, as she left.

"Well little one, let's get you a bottle and then we can go introduce you to Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padme. You have a Daddy too and you'll meet him someday soon…even if I have to go after him myself," Beru said, as she took the powdered milk out of the bag, along with a bottle.

~*~

Padme came out into the living area, dressed after a nice, hot bath.

"That bubble bath was exactly what I needed. Do you think maybe you could take me outside the compound for a walk later?" she asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You need to be resting," Anakin replied.

"Oh please Ani…I promise I'll take it easy. Just one little walk. It will be romantic," she said, as she ran her fingers through his hair. The door chimed, rescuing him from most certainly giving in to her.

"I better see who that is," he said, as he got up. He pressed the panel and the door slid open, revealing his mother and Padme's father.

"Hi sweetheart," Tahl said, as she came in.

"Hi mom, Ruwee," Anakin greeted, as they came in.

"We just came to see how our girl is doing," Ruwee said.

"Don't worry Daddy, Anakin isn't letting me do anything," Padme replied.

"Tattle tale," he teased her.

"That's a good thing pixie. You have a tendency to over exert yourself. That's why I brought you some books to read," Ruwee said.

"Thanks Daddy," Padme replied, as the door chimed again. Threepio opened it this time.

"Oh, hello Miss Beru. Please come in," Threepio said.

"Thank you Threepio," Beru said, as she came in carrying a red haired child.

"Who's the little one?" Padme asked.

"Well, thanks to Master Ti, I've just become her new mother," Beru announced. Padme gasped and struggled to get to her feet.

"Oh Beru, that's wonderful!" Padme said, as she hugged the other woman.

"Hello there, pretty girl. What's her name?" Padme asked.

"Mara," Beru replied.

"I'm really happy for you," Anakin said, as he hugged her.

"But where did she come from?" Anakin asked.

"Barriss survived long enough to get her into an escape pod. She cared for her in her captivity to the Sith, but couldn't bare for her to be raised to be a Sith, so she gave her life so that this little one could have a chance," Tahl explained.

"Well, welcome to the family little one. You're going to have a couple of playmates in the near future," Padme said, as she touched her belly.

"Ohh…" Padme cried out suddenly, as a contraction hit her.

"Padme…are you okay?" Anakin asked, as he was by her side in an instant.

"I'm fine. It was just a small…ohhhh…" she cried out again, as she held her stomach. Tahl placed her hand on Padme's distended belly.

"I think you're in labor, sweetheart," Tahl stated.

"What? No…isn't it too early?" Padme fretted.

"Not for twins really. And I delivered Ani three weeks early. If these two are as impatient as their father, then it's no wonder that they're coming early," Tahl joked.

"Very funny Mom," Anakin replied, as he gently swept Padme into his arms.

"Get her to the bed and I'll go get Dr. Johnson," Tahl said, as she rushed out.

"Threepio, start gathering the things we told you we'd need," Beru requested.

"At once, Miss Beru," Threepio said. Ruwee followed Anakin, as he carried Padme into the bedroom. It was time at last.


	50. The Birth of the Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 50! The time has arrived and the twins are coming! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think! J

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 50: The Birth of the Twins

Padme recovered from the last contraction and Anakin put a cool cloth to her forehead. She looked into his worried eyes.

"I'm fine Ani. The last wasn't so bad," Padme told him, as Tahl entered with Dr. Johnson.

"Well, I guess it's time to bring these little ones into the world. How far apart are the contractions?" Kayla asked.

"About seven minutes apart right now," Beru replied, as she continued to set up for the arrival of the twins. Breha had gladly taken Mara and was in the living area with Bail, waiting for the arrival of the twins. Sola, Darred, Quinlan, and Jobal were all waiting with them as well. Kayla checked Padme's vitals and then positioned her for birth.

"It looks like you're dilating quickly. These babies are in a hurry to get here. The next set of contractions will be closer together. And once your water breaks, it will be time to start pushing," Kayla said. Besides, Beru and Anakin, Tahl and Ruwee had also stayed, anxiously waiting to meet their grandchildren. Another contraction hit Padme and this time, it was much more painful than the last. She squeezed Anakin's hand, as she screamed in pain.

"Oh Ani…it hurts…" Padme whimpered, as the contraction slowly subsided. He put a cool cloth to her forehead again and kissed her hair.

"I know angel. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Ohhhh!!!!" Padme cried out again, as another contraction assaulted her.

"Okay, breathe Padme!" Kayla instructed, as she examined Padme.

"Breathe sweetie," Tahl soothed her, as both she and Anakin sent calming waves to her through the Force.

"Your water broke on the last one, honey, so on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can. These little ones are in a hurry to get here," Kayla said. Anakin sensed the next contraction coming and he clutched her hand. Padme cried out, as the next contraction hit and she pushed.

"Push Padme!" Kayla called.

~*~

Ruwee and Beru exited the bedroom, as Padme's cries could be heard.

"Is she all right?" Breha asked.

"Yes, she's giving birth now, so Kayla asked us to step out. Tahl stayed to help clean the babies, but she could use a hand. I thought you might like to go," Beru said. Breha was touched that Beru was giving up her opportunity to be there when they were born.

"I'm Padme's mother. I should go," Jobal interrupted.

"Having you in the room would only upset Padme," Ruwee replied.

"Don't try and keep me from my daughter," Jobal snapped, preparing to argue with her estranged husband.

"Padme asked for Breha," Beru stated, ending the argument. Breha gently placed Mara in her mother's arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Breha said. Beru smiled.

"Thank you," Beru replied, as Breha hurried into the bedroom.

~*~

Vader sat in his darkened chamber, deep in meditation. He was lost in the Force's powerful vibrations. And he knew what the source of the power was, though he would have never dreamed that the birth of his grandchild would cause such a powerful disturbance in the Force, though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. The very reason he recognized the ripple in the Force was because it felt much like it had when Anakin had been born. A ghostly cackle pierced his concentration and his yellow-green eyes snapped open.

"Well, I see you found the path to immortality, my old Master. Are you enjoying eternal damnation?" Vader taunted, as Palpatine's ghost stood before him.

_"Oh, don't worry my old apprentice. No hard feelings. The apprentice always turns on his Master eventually. Such is the way of the Sith. Your own apprentice is already plotting against you too. Female Sith are even more treacherous. Do be careful,"_ Palpatine goaded.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Vader asked sarcastically. Palpatine chuckled.

_"Always witty you were. A trait I see in your son as well. You made a grave error in letting him live. He is far too powerful and if he will not serve the dark side, then you must destroy him before he does the same to you. But even more foolishly, you let his little wife live. Now she gives birth to the child of the Chosen One,"_ Palpatine said.

"If my son will not turn, then my grandchild will," Vader stated.

_"Then you plan to take the child for you own,"_ Palpatine inquired.

"When I find them, Anakin will have one last chance to take his rightful place at my side. If he refuses, then he and his lovely wife will perish. And the child and its power will be mine," Vader stated.

_"An ambitious plan. Are you sure you can defeat one as powerful as your son, the fabled Chosen One?"_ Palpatine taunted. Vader smirked.

"Well, I'm sure I'll fair better than you did, my old, foolish Master. After all, I don't rely too heavily on my abilities with Force lightning," Vader taunted. Palpatine snarled.

_"Your arrogance will bring you to your demise, my old apprentice and I'll see you in Sith hell!"_ Palpatine snarled, as he faded away

"Enjoy these few fleeting moments of peace, my son, for I will find you again. And this time, you will not escape me," Vader stated.

~*~

Padme screamed in pain, as she pushed as hard as she could and then fell back against the pillow, as the contraction subsided.

"You're doing beautifully sweetheart. The first baby's head is crowning. On the next contraction, you're going to push really hard," Kayla instructed.

"I…I don't think I can. I'm so tired," she whimpered.

"I know you are, but you can do this honey. I know you can," Tahl told her.

"She's right angel…I'm right here," Anakin told her, as the next contraction hit. Padme screamed and squeezed Anakin's hand, as she pushed.

"Harder Padme!" Kayla called.

"I…can't!" Padme cried, as she pushed.

"We have a head! Another big push and one of them will be here!" Kayla called. Anakin could feel his wife's daunting exhaustion. He reached deeply into the Force and lent her some of his own strength through their bond. Padme immediately felt the burst of energy.

"Ani…" she called, as she gazed up at her husband.

"You can do this Padme," he assured her. She clutched his hand and pushed with all her might, before falling back against the pillows. A cry pierced the air, as Dr. Johnson cradled a wriggling infant.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," Kayla announced, as the new parents stared at their child with wonder. Anakin watched the doctor hand his son to his mother to be cleaned.

"He's a gorgeous," Padme sobbed, as she looked up at her husband, as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I love you," Padme said.

"I love you too," he replied, as he clutched her hand, sensing her oncoming contraction.

"This other little one isn't watching anytime. The head is crowning. Just a few more big pushes and it will be over honey," Kayla assured. Padme screamed, as she pushed hard.

"There's the head! One more big push and it's all over!" Kayla urged. Padme whimpered, as she panted air into her lungs.

"You can do this angel," Anakin said, as he mopped her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. Padme took a deep breath and screamed in agony, as she gave a final push, before falling back against the pillows. Another cry rang out, as Kayla held the wriggling infant. She smiled.

"It's a precious baby girl," Kayla said, as he handed her to Breha to be cleaned up.

"You were amazing angel," Anakin told her, as he dropped a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I don't think I could have done it without you by my side," she replied. He smiled, as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Would you like to hold your son, Padme?" Tahl asked, as she presented a tiny bundle wrapped snugly in a blue blanket.

"Please…" Padme said, as Tahl placed the wriggling bundle in her arms.

"Hello my little Prince," Padme said, as she choked back a sob. Anakin couldn't take his eyes off the infant. With a little uncertainty, he reached out to the baby through the Force and was surprised to feel his son respond by reaching out to him as well.

"Oh Ani…he looks just like you," Padme gushed, as she gingerly kissed his tiny head.

"Anakin, would you like to hold your daughter?" Breha asked. He nodded eagerly, as Breha placed the wriggling pink bundle in his arms. Anakin was stunned to speechlessness, as he held the tiny angel in his arms for the first time. He reached out through the Force and felt her respond to him as well. His son may have looked like him, but his daughter was like a miniature copy of her mother.

"Ani…are you okay?" Padme asked. He nodded.

"She looks just like you. She's so beautiful…they both are," he replied. Padme smiled and nodded.

"We made pretty babies," she said. He smiled, as he sat beside her with their daughter.

"We'll give you two a little time to discuss names, before we send people in to see them," Tahl said, as she, Breha, and Kayla left quietly.

"Well, I suppose they do need names," Padme said. Anakin gazed down at his tiny daughter and a name popped into his head.

"Leia…" he uttered.

"What?" Padme asked.

"Oh…it's just a name I remember from my childhood," he replied.

"Leia…it's beautiful. What does it mean?" Padme asked.

"Well, you know how I used to talk about the stories the space pirates would tell me about the Angels on the Moons of Iago, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well, some of them talked a lot about an Angel named Leia. I guess she was supposedly the Queen of the Angels and her name meant light of the Angels," Anakin replied.

"It's beautiful. I love it," Padme said.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"I think Leia is the perfect name for her. Leia Skywalker," Padme said. He smiled.

"I think so too. Now we just need the perfect name for our son," he replied.

"Did you want to name him?" Padme asked.

"I named our daughter. You can name our son, because I'm sure I'll love whatever you choose," Anakin said. She looked at him slyly.

"Except that," he objected.

"You can't name him Anakin. I want him to be his own person," he added. Padme was silent, as she thought for a moment. And suddenly, something her grandmother had once said to her came to her.

"Nanda del salma luka," Padme recited.

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"Never lose hope in ancient Nabooan. My Grandmother would always say that to me and my father. I think we should call him Luke," Padme suggested.

"Hope. That's the perfect name," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker," he stated.

"I'm sorry, I know we just left, but we're really excited to see them," Tahl said, as she poked her head in. Padme giggled.

"It's okay. Everyone can come in, because we just named them," Padme called, as their family members filed in.

"You named them already?" Tahl asked. Anakin smiled.

"The right names just kind of came to us all the sudden," he explained. Padme nodded.

"We looked at them and we just knew," Padme added.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Quinlan said anxiously.

"Well, we named our little Prince, Luke," Padme announced.

"Nanda del salma luka. Never lose hope. Very appropriate, pixie. Your Grandmother would be very proud," Ruwee said, as he kissed her forehead

"Would you like to hold him, Daddy?" Padme asked. He smiled.

"I'd love to," he replied, as he gently cradled his grandson. Jobal looked on with jealousy, as Padme did not invite her to hold one of them. Sola peered over her father's shoulder.

"Wow…he looks just like you Anakin," Sola gushed.

"Yeah and this little one looks exactly like her Mommy. What are you going to call her, other than beautiful?" Quinlan asked. Anakin grinned.

"This is Leia," he announced.

"Leia…Queen of the Angels," Quinlan stated.

"You know that story?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Kid, you don't have to be a space pirate to be privy to all the good stories, especially when it comes to the mystical tales of the Moons of Iago. Very appropriate name," Quinlan replied.

"Thanks. Would you like to hold her, Grandpa Quin?" he asked. He looked surprised.

"Me? But I'm not her real Grandfather," he replied.

"You are as far as I'm concerned. You've been more of a father to me than anyone. I don't want them to know about him. Not if I can help it. As far as Padme and I are concerned, you and Ruwee are their Grandfather's," Anakin said. Quinlan accepted the tiny bundle in his arms and stared down at the baby in awe. Tahl smiled and stood beside him, as she kissed his cheek.

"The same goes for you, Bail and Breha. You may not be blood, but Luke and Leia will know you as Aunt and Uncle, as much as they will Sola, Darred, Beru, and Ben," Padme added. Anakin looked at Beru.

"And they will know their Uncle Ben, just as that little one will know her Dad. I will go after him as soon as I can. I promise," Anakin told her.

"I know you will," she replied.

"I hate to cut this visit short, but our new mother needs to feed these little ones and then she needs her rest," Kayla announced.

"Okay. We'll be back later," Tahl said, as Leia started to whimper.

"Yep, I think she's getting hungry," Quinlan said, as he gently placed her in Padme's arms.

"They're beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," Padme replied, with a soft smile.

"I'll be back later. You get some sleep," Ruwee said, as he kissed her forehead again and gave Luke to Anakin. The others slowly filed out as well, leaving the new parents alone. Leia's crying became more insistent, as Luke continued to look around at his surroundings.

"Well sweet girl, let's give this a try," Padme said, as Anakin helped her shrug the sleeve of her hospital gown off. She put Leia to her breast and the baby immediately began to eat.

"Looks like she knows exactly what to do," Anakin said, with a smile. Once Leia finished eating, they switched and Padme instructed Anakin on how to burp Leia, while she fed Luke. It wasn't long before both their little angels were asleep. Anakin put them both in the bassinet beside Padme's bed.

"I'd say we did pretty well for our first feeding," Padme said.

"I had no idea what I was doing, but you were like a natural. You knew exactly what to do," Anakin replied.

"Not really. I'm brand new at this too, but we'll learn together. I do know, however, that while they're sleeping, we should be sleeping," Padme replied.

"You're right," he said, as he covered her with a blanket.

"Get some rest angel. I'll be right here," he said, as he sat in the recliner. It wasn't long before they were both asleep…


	51. Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 51 Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 51: Visitors

It had been a couple weeks since the twins were born and things had been quiet. Anakin continued to train on a bit of a light schedule and he monitored the situation around Tatooine, as did Gavin with great scrutiny. The patrols were beginning to thin and they were expecting an opening any day. The shift in patrols meant that the Emperor was drawing his forces to a larger task and if it was more important than capturing him, then Anakin knew it had to be big. And ultimately, dangerous for the Rebellion.

Anakin and Padme had taken to parenthood with a sense of great joy and fulfillment. Growing up as a slave and later with an abusive step-father, Anakin took fatherhood very seriously and he was determined to give his children everything he never hadop0. A father who loved them unconditionally and one that would do anything for them. It was the same for Padme. Motherhood suited her nicely and her family was everything to her now. She had never thought having children would be something she would want, since she had always been so career minded. But being a mother and given her a sense of fulfillment and accomplishment that she had never quite experienced before. Her babies and her husband came first now and always. She found immense happiness in her role as mother and wife. They were a family now with two beautiful children and bringing about an end to the Empire's terrible reign was a desperate desire they both shared. And Anakin would see to its destruction, not just for the people of the galaxy or the Rebellion, but most importantly, for their beautiful family.

It was early, just after dawn, as he awoke. Padme was comfortably and snugly spooned against him and he lovingly placed several kisses on her neck and shoulders, before hearing Luke, as he started to fuss. He pulled away from his wife's warm body and pulled the bedclothes up over her, tucking her in, as he padded to Luke's bassinet. Gently, he lifted his fussing son into his arms and gently swayed with him.

"Hey little man," Anakin cooed quietly, as he briefly touched his hand to Leia, glad that she was still sleeping.

"Let's let Mommy sleep a little longer," he whispered to his son, as he quietly left the bedroom.

"Oh good morning, Master Ani," Threepio greeted. Anakin put his finger to his lips.

"Shh…Padme and Leia are still sleeping. Can you warm a bottle for Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. Right away," Threepio said eagerly. The droid wasn't sure why, but he enjoyed any task that involved one or both of the children.

"Thanks Threepio," Anakin replied, as he carried Luke into the nursery. He changed his diaper and then picked his still fussy son up, before carrying him into the living area. Raising his hand, he called on the Force and lit a fire in the fireplace. Luke stopped fussing for a moment to gaze up at his father with wide blue eyes.

"You felt that, didn't you," Anakin said to him, as he smiled at his tiny son.

"Here you are, Master Ani," Threepio said, as he returned with the warm bottle of milk.

"Thanks Threepio," Anakin said, as he sat down and started feeding Luke, who drank hungrily.

"You're definitely mine, you little eater," Anakin said, with a smiled, as he looked up and saw Padme come out with Leia in her arms.

"There are my beautiful girls. I was hoping she might let you sleep a little longer," Anakin said.

"Well, I think she sensed that her Daddy and brother were awake and she wanted to join the fun," Padme replied, as she sat down next to him and kissed him tenderly. Leia fussed and Padme broke the kiss. Anakin helped her shrug the strap of her nightgown off and Padme put Leia to her breast to feed.

"So, are you ready to go show these two off to the world or the base, rather?" he asked. She smiled. For the last two weeks, they had kept the twins in their quarters mostly and ate their meals in. Their family had come to visit often, but they were both looking forward to taking them out for all to see.

"I am. It's their first outing. Do you think it might even be warm enough to take them outside a little bit?" Padme asked.

"I think it should be warm enough. It's usually pretty muggy, so we shouldn't have to worry about it being too cold," Anakin replied.

"Good. Now I just have to decide which outfits to choose. Everyone's given them such cute things to wear. I can't wait," Padme gushed. Anakin chuckled.

"I'll leave the twins' fashion in your capable hands, angel," he replied, as he gently rubbed Luke's back until he gave a nice burp. There was a gentle rapping sound at the door and Anakin rolled his eyes playfully.

"Mom…she just can't stay away from these two," Anakin joked.

"I think she likes seeing us too," Padme said.

"Sure," he replied, with playful sarcasm. Padme giggled.

"Come in," she called. Tahl quietly stepped in.

"Oh good, they're awake," Tahl said, as she came toward them.

"Yep, wide awake with full tummies. It seems you know exactly when to come," Anakin replied.

"Ani, if you're implying I can sense my grandchildren's moods through the Force, then you would be absolutely right," Tahl said, as she held out her arms. Anakin shook his head and gently placed Luke in her arms.

"Oh…hello my little Prince," she cooed, as she kissed his head.

"I'm looking forward to showing them off to everyone," Padme said, as she rubbed Leia's back.

"Well, we should probably get ready. I'll take her while you shower," Anakin said.

"Thanks Ani," Padme replied, as she gently handed their daughter over to her him. Leia laid her head against his chest.

"Hi Princess," he cooed.

"Daddy's little girl," she said fondly, as she headed for the bedroom to clean up.

~*~

When Padme finished getting dressed, she took Leia and Anakin went to clean up then. Tahl and Padme took the twins to the nursery to change them in a couple of their new outfits. By the time they finished readying the twins, Anakin was also done and they left for the dining hall for breakfast.

~*~

Sola stood by, as she waited for the supply shuttle to land. She was seeing to accepting the delivery for Breha. Two Alliance officers did their normal inspections. Sola expected to see Mr. Andrews delivering the shipment, but instead it was a woman she did not recognize.

"Excuse me, but where is Mr. Andrews?" Sola called. The young woman turned to her and smiled. Sola was astounded by her likeness to her little sister.

"Mr. Andrews retired. My name is Sabe and my husband and I have taken over for him," she answered.

"Sabe…that name sounds very familiar," Sola mentioned. The young woman smiled.

"I'm an old friend of Padme Amidala's," Sabe answered. Sola gasped.

"Of course! Padme has talked about you. Oh, she'll be thrilled to see you. I'm her sister Sola," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Sabe said, as a tall, rugged, yet handsome looking man came down the ramp and stood next to her.

"This is my husband, Chaz. Honey, this is Padme's sister, Sola," Sabe introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Sola," Chaz said, as they shook hands.

"Likewise. If you'd like, I can take you to see Padme. I'm sure she would love to catch up. I was on my way to see her at breakfast right now," Sola replied.

"Thank you," Sabe replied, graciously, as she and Chaz followed. Anakin and Padme entered the dining hall, pushing a double hover stroller. Their presence immediately attracted attention, as they approached Bail and Breha's table.

"Well, there's the most beautiful family in the galaxy," Bail mentioned.

"Good morning," Padme said pleasantly.

"Good morning sweetheart. And good morning precious little ones," Breha gushed, as she peeked in at the twins.

"Oh, is that the dress that Bail and I picked out for her?" Breha asked.

"It is. I thought it was the perfect outfit for her first outing," Padme replied.

"Oh, it is. Do you mind if I hold her for a while?" Breha asked.

"Of course not," Anakin replied.

"There they are. Good morning," Ruwee said, as he kissed Padme's cheek and patted Anakin on the shoulder.

"And there's my grandson," Ruwee said excitedly, as he lifted Luke gently into his arms.

"I hope you two are hungry, because Bail told the cooks to prepare a breakfast feast," Quinlan said.

"Well, you know me. I'm always hungry," Anakin replied. As he said that, Luke began to fuss.

"Uh oh, speaking of hungry," Ruwee chuckled

"He just ate an hour ago," Padme said.

"Look who his father is," Quinlan joked.

"He has a point, angel," Anakin replied, as he grabbed a blanket to cover her with so she could feed Luke. He finished soon enough and Padme gently rubbed his back to get him to burp, as their food arrived. They put the twins in the stroller, as they all began to eat. About that time, they saw Sola enter and Darred stood up.

"Hey, I was wondering where you wandered off to," he said, as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Thanks sweetheart, but I'm late because I ran into an old friend of yours, Padme," Sola said. Padme's eyes widened, as she spotted the young woman behind Sola.

"Sabe?!" Padme exclaimed, as she jumped up and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too, Padme. You look wonderful," she replied.

"So do you. I was so worried about you. After I was exiled, no one could tell me what had happened to you," Padme said.

"Well, many of us were arrested and put in prison, but Chaz and I managed to escape during a transfer. We left Naboo and we got married. I don't know if you remember him," Sabe said, as she motioned to the man next to her.

"You served in the Royal Guard. I do remember. Are you working for the Alliance?" Padme asked.

"Well, we're sort of freelancers. We take the jobs that pay. Mr. Andrews retired and we were hired for this job," Chaz replied.

"It's so wonderful to see you both. This is my husband, Anakin," Padme said, as she motioned to him.

"It's nice to meet you both," Anakin replied, as he shook hands with them.

"Wow…you're married too. I guess I didn't expect that. You were always turning down every boy that asked you out," Sabe responded.

"Yes, but that's because none of them were Ani. He's my true love and all others pale in comparison to him," Padme replied, as she gazed fondly at her husband.

"And if being married shocks you, then this will really throw you for a loop," Padme added, as she took her son from her father and Anakin took their daughter from his mother.

"These are our twins, Luke and Leia," Padme introduced, as Sabe's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness…they're adorable. Congratulations to you both," Sabe said.

"Thanks. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Padme asked.

"Sure," Sabe replied, as she and Chaz exchanged a peculiar look, before they sat down at the table.

~*~

After breakfast was finished, Anakin kissed Padme and the babies, before leaving him with his mother and Quinlan for training.

"Do you and Chaz have to leave right away? I'd love for us to catch up," Padme mentioned.

"No, I think we can spare a day or two. Is that okay, honey?" she asked.

"Sure. I'd like to take the day to give the ship a tune-up anyway. I'll see you in a while," Chaz said, as he kissed her cheek, before heading back to the docking bay. They dispersed to tend to daily duties, as Padme pushed the hover stroller and led Sabe back to her quarters. Beru finished cleaning Mara's hands and face, before she picked her up and prepared to take her back to her own quarters for a nap, when she found that Owen had approached. She jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Owen, what do you want?" Beru asked.

"I just heard you adopted a brat. I just wanted to come congratulate you. I guess you got what you've always wanted," Owen said.

"Thank you, but she's not a brat. Her name is Mara," Beru replied.

"She's a pretty little thing. It's kind of sad," Owen mentioned.

"What's sad?" Beru asked.

"That she doesn't have a father," Owen replied. Beru glared at him.

"She does have a father," Beru spat.

"Really? Where is he? Oh that's right, the scoundrel landed himself a cozy spot in Jabba the Hutt's palace. He's probably dead," Owen spat.

"Ben is alive and he will come back to me," Beru insisted.

"Oh come on Beru, I think you need a reality check. You're raising a baby by yourself in the Rebel outpost and pining after that gambling, commitment challenged smuggler," Owen argued.

"So what do you suggest I do? Forget about the man I love and come back to you?" Beru joked. Owen was silent.

"You can't be serious," Beru refuted.

"Of course I am. I'll take care of you…both of you. We can go back home and buy a nice farm. We can raise her together," Owen said.

"No…I will never go back to that benign existence in that Force forsaken desert. I will not go back to being your servant. Moisture farming may be your dream, but it's not mine. And Mara has a father already. His name is Ben Kenobi and she's going to meet him soon," Beru retorted, as she stalked off with Mara in tow, leaving Owen behind.

~*~

"I still can't get over the fact that you have own kids now. So much has changed," Sabe said, as they sat down on the sofa.

"I know. They're my life now; Anakin too," Padme replied, as Threepio came into the room.

"Threepio, can you make us some tea, please?" Padme asked.

"Of course Miss Padme," he replied, as he trotted off to the kitchen.

"That's an interesting droid," Sabe mentioned.

"He's one of a kind. Anakin built him when he was just a boy," Padme replied.

"Tell me about Anakin," Sabe said.

"He's amazing," Padme replied dreamily, making Sabe chuckle.

"So I see. You light up every time you mention him," Sabe replied.

"I'm in love and it's the most amazing feeling," Padme said.

"It's good to see you happy and I'm glad you've settled down. When we were kids, you always swore to me that you'd never let a man stand in the way of your career conquests or your dreams," Sabe said.

"And I didn't. Ani just became a part of my dreams," Padme replied.

"Tell me how you met," Sabe suggested. Padme smiled.

"Well, I guess it all began when my ship was captured by Darth Vader's Star Destroyer. We were returning to Alderaan with the Death Star's stolen plans. Vader killed my crew and took me to the Death Star. He tried to extract the location of the Rebel base from me, but I proved more resistant than expected. In retaliation, Tarkin ordered Alderaan's destruction and I was slated for execution," Padme began.

"How terrible," Sabe replied in horror.

"It was. I was lying in my cell, waiting for them to come for me. I expected a storm trooper to enter when the cell door finally slid open, but instead, the most handsome, gorgeous man I'd ever seen walked into my life. He told me his name was Anakin Skywalker and that he had come with Jedi Master Yan Dooku and that he was here to rescue me. I took his hand and we made our escape. He protected me and risked his life, even when he didn't know me. He even fought Vader to protect me," Padme replied.

"He fought Vader?" Sabe asked in disbelief.

"Ani is a Jedi. At the time, he had just begun his training. Now, he's ready for the trials. He's a prodigy and has the potential to be one of the most powerful Jedi in history," Padme boasted proudly.

"Wow…so I'm guessing you both escaped the Death Star obviously," Sabe said.

"Yes and we returned to Yavin IV, which was where the Rebel base was located at the time. Anakin became a hero of the Rebellion when he succeeded in destroying the Death Star and we fell in love, though falling for him wasn't hard. He's handsome, charming, sweet, strong, and oh, he has a body to die for," Padme gushed, making Sabe giggle.

"You've certainly got it bad," Sola replied.

"I know. What about you and Chaz? You seem happy too," Padme replied.

"We are. We were together before they arrested us. And when he escaped, he came to free me too, despite the risks," Sabe replied.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted anyone to be arrested, because of me," Padme replied regrettably.

"It's not your fault. You were faced with death or exile. You suffered too," Sabe said.

"It was hard, but I took exile, because I knew I would be no good to our people if I was dead. I've fought against the Empire ever since and with Anakin by my side, we've fought hard. I fully believe that we will win someday. Ani is going to free us all," Padme replied.

"I sincerely hope you're right," Sabe said, as she finished her tea.

"Well, I should go see if Chaz needs my help with anything," Sabe said.

"Okay. But you and Chaz should join us for dinner tonight," Padme suggested.

"Well, it's a double date then. We'll see you about seven then?" Sabe asked.

"Perfect," Padme replied, as she hugged her friend again.

"It's so good to see you," Padme said.

"You too Padme. I'll see you tonight," Sabe said, as she left.

"Well babies, should we go see your Aunt Beru?" she said, as she went about getting them ready again.

~*~

"So, what did you find out?" Chaz asked, as he peered up at his wife from the floor, as he rolled out from under the ship.

"Chaz, I don't think I can do this," Sabe said. He stood up and took her by the arm, as he led her inside the ship.

"You were fine with the plan before," he replied.

"That's before I found out that she not only has a husband, but two newborns," Sabe exclaimed.

"Sabe, we made a deal with Lago. If we turn her over to him, we not only get the five million credit bounty he has on her head, but we get a full pardon. If we back out of the agreement, he'll have every bounty hunter in the galaxy hunting us down. We won't be able to go near a civilized system," Chaz argued.

"So, we have to sell out an innocent person to save our own skins," Sabe spat.

"It's her or us. And she's not so innocent. We spent ten years in prison just for being associated with her and I'm not going back. She's our ticket to freedom. I'm sorry it has to be that way, but I'm trying to make a life for us. But I need your help. You love me, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You know that. But this isn't right. It isn't fair," Sabe replied.

"Life isn't fair, love. You should know that by now," he replied.

"I do. But I don't know if I can live with Padme being a slave to that evil swine, just so we can live better. Her children deserve their mother," Sabe argued.

"I agree. But if we don't do this, we're facing death. Ian will execute us if he doesn't get what he wants. And unfortunately, he wants Padme," Chaz replied. Sabe sighed.

"Her husband is a Jedi. How are we going to get past him?" Sabe asked. Chaz smirked.

"So you're in?" he asked.

"It's not like I have a choice," she replied bitterly.

"We'll wait for an opening and then we'll seize it," Chaz replied.

~*~

Anakin extinguished his blade, as he finished a duel with Master Windu.

"You get stronger everyday sweetie," Tahl said, as she observed from the sidelines

"She's right Anakin. I believe it's time for you to make the journey to Degobah. I know being away from your family, even just for a week or so will be difficult, but it is necessary in order to complete your training," Mace stated.

"I understand Master. When do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Master Yoda is expecting you soon. I believe you should leave in the morning. You can have the rest of the day to spend with your family," Mace said. Anakin nodded and bowed.

"Thank you Master," Anakin replied, as they started back toward the base…


	52. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 52! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm glad that after 52 chapters, you guys are still riveted by this story. This puppy is turning into one big monster, but I'm sure having fun writing it. J Enjoy this installment and as always, let me know what you think.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 52: Betrayal

Padme hummed softly, as she moved about the kitchen, in the process of making dinner. She and the twins had returned from a visit to Beru and they were sleeping close by, as she had brought their bassinets out into the living area, so she could be close to them. She put the dough for her homemade bread in the pan and placed it in the oven, as she stirred the simmering Bantha stew on the stove. Anakin quietly slipped in and inhaled the wonderful aroma of his wife's cooking.

"Hi," he said quietly, so as to not wake the babies. Padme wiped her hands on a towel and closed the distance between them.

"Hi," she replied, as she hugged him. Anakin took her in his arms and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Wow…" Padme said dreamily, as their lips parted. She noticed the pensive look on her husband's face.

"What is it?" she asked. He sighed.

"Master Windu thinks it's time," Anakin replied.

"For the trials," she stated knowingly. He nodded.

"He wants me to leave for Degobah in the morning," Anakin told her. she nodded.

"Well, I'm going to miss you terribly, but we both knew that this trip was coming," she replied. He nodded.

"I know. But being away from you and the twins is going to be unbearable," he replied, as she laid her head against his chest.

"I sort of invited Sabe and Chaz over for dinner, but maybe I should cancel. They'll understand, I'm sure," Padme said.

"No, that's okay. We'll have dinner with them, I'd like to get to know your friends better and then we'll put the twins down after they leave. I'll pour the wine and you'll wear something scandalous," he said playfully, making her giggle.

"Sounds perfect," she replied, as their lips met. A tiny fussing interrupted them. Padme smiled, as their lips parted.

"Daddy's little Princess. She knows you're home," Padme said. Anakin smiled, as he went to the bassinet and gently picked up the tiny angel that called for his attention.

~*~

"Are you okay?" Chaz asked his wife, as they trekked the corridor on their way to Anakin and Padme's quarters.

"We're going to eat with the people we're going to betray. Friends that have welcomed us with open arms. Of course, I'm not okay!" Sabe snapped. Chaz sighed.

"Look babe, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we don't have a choice. Just remember to keep your thoughts locked down tight. We don't want the Jedi picking up on our plan," Chaz instructed.

"I've had the training on how to keep a Force sensitive people out of my head. But just exactly how do you plan to kidnap Padme right out from under him?" Sabe questioned.

"We won't have to," Chaz replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I overhead some of the officers talking and they said Skywalker is leaving in the morning for some Jedi trials mission or something like that," Chaz replied. Sabe grabbed his arm.

"Chaz, we can't do this. Let's just come clean and tell them that Ian Lago has threatened to have us killed if we don't turn Padme over to him. They'll help us. We'll be safe here with the Rebellion," Sabe suggested.

"Safe? The Rebellion is in constant danger of being discovered. They live their lives on the run and Lago would eventually catch up to us. I'm tired of running. That's all we've been doing since we escaped prison," Chaz replied.

"I'm tired of running too…but there just has to be another way," Sabe insisted.

"Well, there isn't. It's her or us," Chaz said. Sabe felt queasy. She wanted him to be happy. He had risked a lot by coming to free her when he escaped prison and now she would do this for him; even if she wasn't sure she could live with herself.

"I know…and I choose us," Sabe replied, as they arrived at Anakin and Padme's door.

"Good," he replied, as they locked their emotions down in their minds to keep the Jedi from getting a read on them.

Anakin answered the door and invited them in.

"You're just in time. Padme almost has dinner ready," Anakin said, as he shifted Luke in his arms.

"It smells wonderful. Can I help you with anything, Padme?" Sabe asked.

"Well, Threepio is setting the table for me. but could you take Leia for a minute?" Padme asked.

"Sure," Sabe replied uncertainly, as Padme placed the wriggling infant in her arms. Sabe looked down into Leia's beautiful brown eyes and suddenly felt queasy again, as she thought about what she and Chaz were going to do to this little one's mother. But if they didn't, she believed Chaz was right; their lives would be over and she would never have her own children.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you," Sabe mentioned.

"Thanks. That's what her Daddy always says too," Padme replied, as she got the wine and four glasses. She set them on the table and then took Leia back from Sabe, as they sat down to eat.

~*~

Mara bounced in her high chair seat and opened her mouth, as Beru spooned another bite of baby food into her mouth. They were in the dining hall for evening meal. Quinlan chuckled, as Mara made her presence known by using her voice to chatter something unknown in her baby speak language.

"She's a live wire tonight," he said.

"She has been all day. You're been trying to wear mama out all day, haven't you sweetie," Beru cooed, as she fed her another bite. He chuckled again and noticed the forlorn look on Tahl's face.

"Hey…what's the long face for?" Quinlan asked.

"Oh…I was just thinking about how much of Ani's life I missed. All the special moments and milestones. But I'm not going to miss a second of Luke and Leia's lives," Tahl replied.

"Of course you're not. Anakin and Padme want you there helping them. Padme will especially need your help with Anakin being gone for the next week or so," Quinlan replied.

"I know," Tahl said with a nod. Tahl's sadness gave Beru an idea on how to make her feel better. She decided she would consult Padme later on what she had in mind…

~*~

Anakin and Padme stood at the door, as they bid their guests farewell.

"That was a delicious meal, Padme. Thank you for inviting us," Sabe said.

"You're welcome. We loved having you," Padme replied.

"Good luck on your mission, Anakin," Chaz added.

"Thank you," Anakin replied, as their friends left.

"I should get your things packed, so you'll be ready in the morning," Padme said. But he stopped her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That can wait. The twins are asleep and I have you all to myself. I don't think we should pass up this moment," he replied. Padme agreed, as she leaned into his embrace. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers until they met with tender passion. Padme moaned sweetly into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin angled his head, as he moved his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm, kissing her deeply.

"Oh…I'm going to miss you so much…" Padme whispered, as he placed hungry kisses down her neck.

"I'll miss you too. You have no idea how much…" he rasped huskily, as he devoured her lips again.

"I need you," Padme rasped, as their lips parted briefly, before crashing together again. The light lowered around them, as Anakin swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom…

~*~

Sabe watched her husband button his shirt the next morning.

"Are you ready for what we have to do?" he asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter, because I'll never be ready. I know why I have to though," Sabe replied. Chaz sighed and put a small vile in her hand.

"Just put this in her tea this afternoon and she'll go right to sleep. I'll be waiting and we'll make our escape," Chaz replied. Sabe nodded mutely.

"It'll be okay. This is for our future," Chaz said.

"And she'll sleep the whole way?" Sabe asked.

"She should," he replied.

"Good, because I don't think I can look at her when she finds out what we've done. I am betraying my best friend. We are betraying our Princess," Sabe replied.

"You can't think about it like that. If she were in your shoes, she would do whatever she had to in order to protect Anakin and he would do the same for her. Hell, knowing that Jedi, he'll go after her and kick the Sith out of Ian for stealing her. And by that time, we'll have our money and we will have changed our names already. We'll be settled into a new life on some other planet," Chaz reasoned.

"I hope you're right," Sabe replied, as he kissed her forehead.

~*~

Padme watched, as Artoo was lowered into his slot on her husband's star fighter. He was dressed into a royal blue flight suit and looked as handsome as ever. She had tears in her eyes, as she watched him kneel beside the hover stroller and say goodbye to their tiny babies. After kissing them both, he stood up and took her in his arms.

"Don't cry, angel. I'll be back soon and I'll be stronger then. Next time I face Vader, I'll be ready and I'll free us all," he promised.

"I know. We have to do this for our future and for our freedom, so our babies will grow up without fear of oppression or persecution," Padme replied.

"And you know that I'm always with you. I taught you how to reach out to me through the Force when you need me, so you'll always be able to feel me," he said. She nodded, as their lips met in a tender kiss. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around, before setting her down again.

"Be safe, my love," she said, as he hopped up into the cockpit of his star fighter.

"I love you Padme," he called.

"I love you too Anakin," she called back, as the dome closed over him. The engines of his ship roared to life, as he sailed out of the hanger.

~*~

_An hour later…_

"Are you sure you don't mind us taking them for a while?" Tahl asked. Padme smiled.

"Of course not. You're their grandma and grandpa. Besides, there are a few things I could stand to get done," Padme replied.

"It is a nice day. They'll love a nice walk," Quinlan added.

"Go on, I'm supposed to have tea with Sabe soon and that's no fun for them," Padme encouraged, as she kissed her babies.

"Okay. Let's go little ones," Tahl cooed. Padme smiled, as she watched them go.

"Padme, can I talk to you about something?" Beru asked, as she approached.

"Of course," Padme replied.

"Well, this morning, Quinlan informed me that Tahl's life day is coming up soon. I thought we should do something special," Beru said.

"I agree. Did you have something in mind?" Padme asked. Beru smiled.

"I'm so glad you asked that. Come on and I'll show you," Beru replied, as she led her out of the landing bay.

~*~

Anakin slowly brought his ship in," Artoo whirled uncertainly, as they took in their swampy surroundings. The Force was very vibrant here. The planet was absolutely crawling with life and the Force pulsed brightly around him. He could see why Master Yoda liked it here. He landed on a muddy bank and the dome lifted, as he hopped out. Artoo whirled with a cranky shrill.

"Come on Artoo, a little mud isn't going to kill you," Anakin told him, which he received an electronic raspberry in return for. Anakin stopped, as he felt something watching him. He gazed around for a moment before he reached up and grabbed his satchel.

"Come on Artoo, we need to find Master Yoda," Anakin said, as he shouldered his satchel and began his trek through the marshy jungle. His trials had begun…

~*~

After working with Beru on their surprise for Tahl, Padme headed to Sabe's quarters for afternoon tea.

"Hi, come in," Sabe said, as she invited her in.

"Thanks," Padme replied.

"That outfit is fabulous. No one could tell that you just had twins. I'm jealous. If I ever get pregnant, I'll probably look like I swallowed a couple beach balls," Sabe joked.

"Thanks. I'm am a little surprised that I'm able to hit back into my clothes already. I guess I got lucky," Padme said, as she smoothed the beautiful white sun dress that had a blue flower print, with a scoop neck and was knee in length.

"Though Ani would argue the point, I did feel as big as a house when I was pregnant," Padme replied, as she sat down on the sofa.

"Well, that's probably normal to feel that way," Sabe called, as she stood at the counter, fixing the tea. She clutched the small vile that her husband had given her and with regret, she dumped the contents in Padme's tea and stirred it, before carrying the tray to the sofa table and setting it down.

"Thank you," Padme said, as she sipped at the hot liquid.

"Where are the babies?" Sabe asked.

"With their grandparents. It's so strange, because they sense Anakin is gone and they've been fussy," Padme said.

"I guess they miss him already just like Mommy does," Padme added., as she sipped at her tea. Sabe felt like vomiting.

"Padme…I need to tell you how sorry I am," Sabe said. Padme looked confused.

"Sorry for what?" Padme asked.

"For what I'm about to do," Sabe replied. Padme looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked, as she suddenly felt dizzy and her vision blurred.

"What…what's going on?" Padme wondered, as she tried to regain her bearings. She looked down at her tea and then at the guilty look on Sabe's face. White hot fear speared Padme's heart and she felt a stab of betrayal.

"Sabe…why…" Padme cried, as she dropped her cup and slumped to the sofa, as unconscious claimed her. Tears rolled down Sabe's cheeks, as Chaz came in, wheeling a slotted crate. Sabe sobbed, as he picked the young Princess up and placed her inside.

"Sabe…calm down. We have to go now," Chaz urged, as he wheeled the crate out. Sabe quickly followed, as she attempted to wipe her tears away.

~*~

"It's such a beautiful day out," Tahl said, as she cradled Luke in her arms. Quinlan held Leia, as they walked along the base's perimeter.

"Yeah. I never saw myself having anything to do with kids, but I've got to admit, I can't get enough of these two," Quinlan admitted.

"You make a wonderful grandpa. And this time, we'll be here for all their milestones," Tahl replied.

"Hey, you have to know that Anakin doesn't blame you for giving him up. He knows you had no choice," Quinlan assured her.

"I know. It's hard sometimes to forget that I lost twenty years with him. But like I said, it's going to be different with these two little angels," Tahl said, as they both began to fuss at the same time.

"Hey, what's the matter, my little Prince?" Tahl cooed to Luke. But their cries grew in volume. And that's when Tahl and Quinlan felt it. A stab of fear and despair from Padme, before her Force signature dulled.

"Padme's in trouble," Tahl said.

"I feel it too," Quinlan replied, as they held the babies tightly, before running toward the base.

~*~

Jagged Antilles stood in the control room, going over schematics.

"General, we have an incoming transmission on the emergency line," one of his Lieutenants said.

"Patch it through," Jagged ordered, as Mr. Andrews' hologram appeared before them. Jagged recognized that the source of the message was coming from one of their supply outposts. The old man looked haggard and tired.

"Mr. Andrews…I thought you retired," Jagged said.

"_That's what those two horrible thieves probably told you,"_ Andrews exclaimed. Jagged frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Jagged asked.

"_Those two stole my ship! They're after the Princess. That filthy King is paying them five million credits for her capture,"_ Andrews cried.

"Chaz and Sabe are working for King Lago?" Jagged asked in disbelief.

"_Yes, you've got to stop them. I…I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to Padme,"_ he said sadly.

"We'll take care of it. Put the base on alert! We have a security breach! The Princess is in danger," Jagged called. His Officers fell into line behind him with weapons ready, as they ran out of the control room and toward the landing bay.

~*~

Chaz and Sabe strapped into the pilot and co-pilot seats, as they heard an alarm blare to life.

"They've discovered us!" Sabe cried.

"Hang on," he growled, as he fired up the engines and fired laser blasts, causing officers and personnel dodge for safety, as he slammed the throttle down and went sailing toward the closing blast doors. He tilted the ship and barely made it out, before the doors slammed closed.

"Dammit!" Jagged yelled, as Tahl and Quinlan came running toward him.

"We sensed Padme was in danger! Who took her?!" Tahl asked frantically.

"It was Chaz and Sabe. We just received an emergency message from Mr. Andrews. Those two stole his ship and they're taking her to King Lago in exchange for five million credits," Jagged explained.

"What's going on?" Breha asked, as she arrived.

"I'm so sorry your highness, but the Princess has been kidnapped," Jagged said regrettably.

"By who?" Breha exclaimed.

"By two people she thought were her friends," Tahl replied.

"Did the tower get a trace on the ship?" Quinlan questioned.

"We did Sir. We've got a locked signal on it," a Lieutenant called, as he sprinted to them and handed a hand held device to Quinlan. He placed Leia gently in Breha's arms.

"Send an emergency transmission to Anakin's ship and tell him what has happened. I'll follow them and he can meet up with me when he can," Quinlan replied.

"Be careful!" Tahl called. He kissed her quickly.

"I will," he replied, as he ran to the nearest X-Wing fighter, before jetting out of the landing bay…


	53. Underestimated

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 53! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 53: Underestimated

Anakin had felt the eyes on him for the last mile and a half, as he trekked through the marsh. Artoo rolled along behind him, letting out cranky noises as they went, letting Anakin know how upset he was. Artoo had attitude for sure and if Anakin didn't know any better, he would swear that the faithful little droid actually had feelings.

"I know you're cross with me, buddy, but I promise I'll give you a nice long oil bath once we return to the base," Anakin promised, as he stopped at the bank of a murky swamp.

"And to whoever is watching me, I know you're there and you might as well show yourself," Anakin called. Suddenly, a massive marsh snake rose out of the swamp water and roared angrily. Anakin stood defensively against it and drew his light saber. The beast screeched angrily and swooped down, causing Anakin to roll away. Artoo emitted a shrill cry, as the beast snapped him up and returned to the water. Anakin leapt to his feet.

"Artoo!" he cried, as he watched the water, waiting for the beast to surface again.

"Artoo!" he called again. Suddenly, there was shrill shrieking, as Artoo came flying out of the water and onto the bank. The beast set its sights on Anakin again. The young Jedi put his hand up and used the Force to stop the monster's hungry rampage. The beast began to calm, as it began responding to Anakin's communication. And finally, the beast dove down again and swam away. Anakin let out a sigh of relief, as he helped Artoo up onto his feet. He chuckled, as he looked at what a complete mess the little droid was.

"Guess he thought metal didn't taste too good, huh?" Anakin teased. Artoo sputtered and spat out a stream of muddy water, narrowly missing Anakin. He gave the droid a withering look.

"Handled the beast well, you did. Killed it, you could have, but respect for its life, you showed. Hope for us, perhaps there is in you, young Skywalker," the tiny diminutive Jedi Master stated, as he hobbled into the clearing. Anakin turned to him and immediately knelt.

"Master Yoda," he said.

"Ready to train, are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master. I am ready," Anakin replied.

"Hmm...begin we shall then," Yoda stated.

~*~

With quite a bit of effort, Padme opened her heavy eyelids. Her entire body felt like dead weight. She stared at the walls of her confinement. A crate with two inch thick slots. She was being transported like an animal or piece of property, her humanity effectively stripped away. Her memory was clear. Sabe had drugged her tea and the questions swirled in her mind. Her friend had betrayed her and for what reason, she didn't know. Her first instinct was to panic, but she knew that would do her no good. She heard voices outside and she quieted her breathing so as to not alert her captors to her awareness.

"We should be to Naboo in a few hours. King Lago is very pleased that we are bringing her to him," Chaz stated.

"Oh, he should be pleased with himself. Only a swine like him would resort to the lengths he has to possess someone," Sabe said bitterly.

"Sabe, you know why we had to do this. He left us no choice. If we refused, we'd be running from the Fetts and every other bounty hunter for the rest of our lives," Chaz replied.

"So for our freedom, Padme must suffer," Sabe concluded.

"He's not going to hurt her. In fact, he plans to marry her," Chaz replied.

"Yeah, so he can force himself on her and treat her like his property," Sabe said.

"Look, I'm sure her real husband will go after her. It's out of our hands. Once we have our money and our pardon, we can start our new life," Chaz said, as he raised his hand to caress her face. But she brushed him off.

"We just destroyed a family. I'm not in the mood, "Sabe said crossly.

"I know you're upset, but I did this for us," he said, as he walked out.

So, that was their plan. She was going to be turned over to Ian, so they could collect a bounty. She should have known Ian hadn't given up on his obsession with her. Padme's heart ached from being separated from her husband and children. It made her livid that she was about to become Ian's slave, with the possibility of never seeing her babies again...or the man she loved. She knew that Anakin would try to come for her and that would draw Vader to Naboo again as well. A cold chill slid down her spine, as she thought about what Ian would do with her before Anakin could get to her. The horrible things that awaited her on Naboo flashed in her mind. Ian would not waste time this time around. She could see the smug look on his face already. She could almost feel his disgusting hands on her and his eyes carefully undressing her. She slipped into the awareness of the nightmare, as he consumed her unwillingly...

She shook herself out of the nightmare and saw her hands shaking. She could not let this become her reality. Anakin could not get to her before she was handed over to Ian. That meant she had to take matters into her own hands. Padme glared at Sabe through one of the slots in the crate_. _How dare she and Chaz try to take her away from her babies! How dare they! Did they think she would allow herself to handed over to Ian, as if she were a helpless little doll?! Anger burned inside her and determination filled her like never before. If Ani couldn't get to her, then she would get to him. The question was how would she be able to pull it off? She looked around the cargo bay and spotted several things that could be used as weapons...

~*~

Anakin sprinted through the jungle with Master Yoda on his back. He was on the last leg of his conditioning for the day and the tiny Master had delivered a rigorous training schedule. He front flipped over a fallen tree and hopped over the brush, as they arrived back at camp.

"Excellent physical condition, you are. Now, meditate we will. Determine if your mind is as strong as your body, I will," Yoda said, as he hobbled into his hovel. Anakin bent over and crawled into Yoda's large, but short residence.

"Not made for tall people, this hovel was," Yoda chuckled. Anakin joined him.

"I'll have to be careful about not standing up, that's for sure," Anakin replied, as he took a holo out of his pocket. He smiled at the picture of his beautiful wife and their precious children.

"See, may I?" Yoda asked.

"Of course Master," Anakin replied, as he handed the holo to the small Master.

"A beautiful family," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master," Anakin replied, as Yoda handed the holo back.

"Hungry, are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master," Anakin answered.

"Master, I would like to ask you something," Anakin stated.

"Then ask, you will," Yoda replied.

"Master, why is attachment considered to be so bad? I don't understand. How can love be bad when it gives me strength?" Anakin asked.

"Turn to hate, love can in an instant," Yoda explained. Anakin shook his head.

"I could never hate Padme. It's simply not possible," Anakin refuted.

"Fear losing her, you do. Fear leads to anger and suffering. The dark side are they," Yoda stated. Anakin sighed.

"I won't lie to you. If I lost Padme, then I'd be lost as well. But I would never dishonor her memory by becoming something unrecognizable. It would be hard and I would struggle, but if you met her, you would see that she has made me the man I am. I strive to be a better man and a better Jedi for her and my children. I only ask for the opportunity to prove myself to you...to prove that I am not my father," Anakin stated.

"Then prove yourself, you will. Now, hungry I am. Eat, eat," Yoda said, as he stirred the pot over the fire.

"A good cook, your wife is, yes?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master. She's a fantastic cook," Anakin replied.

"Hmmm...then apologize for this food, I do, in advance," Yoda said. Anakin chuckled.

"Don't worry Master, I'm sure it's still better than my mom's cooking," Anakin joked.

~*~

Sabe sighed, as she glanced at the crate where Padme slept. She softly touched the lid.

"I'm sorry Padme. I wish things were different," Sabe said.

"Me too, but you're the one that chose to betray me and destroy our friendship. But I don't intend to let you get away with it," Padme growled. Sabe gasped and whipped around, just in time for Padme to break an expensive vase over her head, which she had found in the cargo bay among their smuggled goods. Padme grabbed Sabe's blaster and set it to stun, before she crept out into the ship's corridor. She slid against the wall and peeked around the corner, as she saw Chaz coming her way. She took a deep breath.

"This if for you babies," she whispered. As he passed by, he spotted her and she fired narrowly missing him. Padme screamed, as he lunged at her. The blaster was knocked out of her hand, as he toppled her to the ground.

"Sorry Princess, but you're going to make me a rich man," Chaz said, as he overpowered her. Padme looked at the blaster and stretched her hand toward it. She called it to her, using the Force like Anakin had taught her. It shook slightly.

"I...won't let you do this," Padme cried, as he pinned her down.

"Sabe and I spent ten years in prison for you and were not going back," Chaz growled, as he held her down. Padme kneed him in the groin and he howled in pain. His eyes widened in surprise, as the blaster few into her hand and she fired. Chaz slumped unconscious to the ground, lucky to be alive, for it had only been a stun blast. Padme threw him off and climbed to her feet, before making her way to the ship's cockpit. She arrived and sat down at the pilot's seat. She took the ship off auto pilot and brought them out of hyperspace. She took a deep breath and quickly did a search for Degobah.

"Come on," she said impatiently, as the nav computer searched for the coordinates. Once she found them, she locked them into the computer and engaged the hyper drive. She sighed in relief and locked the door to the cockpit, before she sat down again and opened a comm channel, in which she began using to hail Anakin's ship.

~*~

Artoo sputtered, as he heard the comm chime on the ship.

"_Anakin...oh Ani, please pick up,"_ Padme called. Artoo whirled excitedly, as he answered the message.

"_Artoo, is that you?"_ Padme asked. He whirled affirmatively.

"_Record my message and get it to Anakin,"_ she called.

"_Anakin...I've been kidnapped by Sabe and her husband. They had planned to turn me over to Ian in exchange for a pardon and a bounty. I managed to overpower Sabe and I hit Chaz with a stun ray. I changed the ship's course and I'm only a few hours from Degobah now. I don't know how long they'll be unconscious, but I can only hope they aren't able to stop me. With any luck, I'll see you soon, my love,"_ Padme said, as the comm channel closed. Artoo whirled excitedly, as he went to find Anakin.

~*~

Quinlan was very puzzled when Chaz's ship suddenly dropped out of hyperspace. He followed and was even more surprised when the ship changed course and was now heading for Degobah. He was positive that by some miracle, Padme had gained control of the ship. He only hoped it stayed that way.

~*~

Artoo whirred impatiently, as he entered the dark hovel, where Anakin and Yoda slept.

"Be quiet Artoo," Anakin mumbled sleepily. Artoo whirled and bumped into Anakin.

"Ow...what is it?" Anakin cried, as he sat up and used the Force to ignite the lantern, before grabbing his translator.

"An emergency message from Padme? Well, what are you waiting for? Play it," Anakin demanded. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry at him, before playing the recording.

"_Anakin...I've been kidnapped by Sabe and her husband. They had planned to turn me over to Ian in exchange for a pardon and a bounty. I managed to overpower Sabe and I hit Chaz with a stun ray. I changed the ship's course and I'm only a few hours from Degobah now. I don't know how long they'll be unconscious, but I can only hope they aren't able to stop me. With any luck, I'll see you soon, my love,"_

Anakin was stunned when the recording finished.

"Betrayed your wife was," Yoda stated.

"Yes, so it seems. And by two people she thought were her friends," Anakin replied.

"A dangerous place, Degobah can be. Full of carnivorous wildlife, it is. Find her quickly when she lands, we must," Yoda stated. Anakin nodded, as he pulled his tunic on and grabbed his light saber.

~*~

Padme slumped in the pilot's chair and let out a shaky breath that she had been holding. Ani would get her message; she knew it. Now, she just had to get to him in one piece. All she wanted right now was to be in her husband's arms. She knew she would be safe then. Tears came to her eyes and she smiled, as she recalled a night they shared a couple weeks ago. It had been amazing and romantic, just like all their times together...

~*~

_Padme gently lay Luke down in his bassinet. His sister lay asleep next to him already, as their parents stood over them, just watching them sleep. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. Padme turned her head and pressed her face to his, as they turned and walked out together. The door to their bedroom slid closed quietly, as they went out into the living area. Padme set the baby monitor down on the sofa table, as she watched her husband go to the kitchen. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled and opened up the refrigeration unit. He held up a bottle of red wine and grabbed a couple of long stem glasses. _

"_Well, I've been saving this for a while. Since you can drink again and the twins have been sleeping a little longer lately, I thought tonight we should celebrate a little, though every night with you is a celebration for me," he replied. His words always made her melt and she felt that familiar, warm feeling fill her heart. _

"_You are entirely too sweet, you know," she said. He shook his head. _

"_No, I just know that I'm part of something incredible. Had you told me that I would be in love with an amazing, beautiful, courageous woman when I was a boy and that this angel would love me back, then I would haven't believed you in a million years. That's why I promise that I will never take you for granted," he said, as he handed her a glass. They toasted and sipped at the decadent wine. Anakin sat down beside her, as they set their glasses down. _

"_Do you remember what significance today has?" Anakin asked, as he kissed her hand. She smiled coyly. _

"_I think I do, but why don't you tell me," she replied. He smiled brightly. _

"_It's the anniversary of the night that we confessed our love to each other," Padme said. He nodded. _

"_Exactly and that deserves a lot of celebration," Anakin said, as he held a velvet case in his hands, causing her to gasp. _

"_Oh Ani..." Padme said in awe. _

"_Go on, open it," he urged. She smiled and slowly opened the case. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, as she stared at the most beautiful heart-shaped locket she had ever seen. It was silver-gold with twin sapphires on the front. Padme took it out of the case and turned it over, reading the engraving. _

"_To my angel with all my love," Padme read, as tears slipped down her cheeks. _

"_Oh Ani...it's beautiful," Padme said. _

"_Open it. That's the best part," Anakin urged. Padme wiped a few of her tears away and opened the locket. And the contents only made the tears flow harder. On one side, there was a holo of their two precious babies and on the other side was a holo of the two of them. _

"_Now we'll always be close to your heart," Anakin said, as Padme threw her arms around him. _

"_Oh Ani...it's wonderful," Padme cried, as she placed kisses repeatedly on his face. He smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. _

"_Will you put it on me?" she asked. He nodded, as she pushed her hair aside. _

"_There," Anakin said, as he finished fastening the clasp. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the nape of his neck. _

"_I love you so much," she said. _

"_I love you too angel," he replied, as pulled her to her feet. _

"_Come on, let's go to bed," he suggested. She looked at him slyly. _

"_I hope not just to sleep," she replied. He smirked and she yelped, as he swept her into his arms. _

"_Never just to sleep, especially when making love to you is so amazing," he said. Padme melted into his embrace, as their lips met and he carried her to bed._

~*~

Padme dried her tears, as she came back to reality and gently touched the locket around her neck.

"I'll get to you Ani...no matter what it takes," Padme said softly to herself.

~*~

Sabe groaned painfully, as she slowly woke up. She found herself sprawled on the floor in the cargo bay with broken pieces of ceramic around her and a sticky substance running down the side of her face. She quickly discovered that it was blood coming from a nasty gash on her forehead.

"Padme…" she mumbled in frustration. She grabbed a hold of a nearby pile of crates and pulled herself up. She stumbled dizzily toward the exit and started making her way through the hallway. She soon found her husband, lying unconscious in the middle of a corridor as well. It seemed Padme was far more resourceful than they had originally counted on. But then again, she was the wife of a Jedi now and a mother. That combination was deadly and one they had grossly underestimated. Sabe knelt down beside Chaz and shook him.

"Chaz…baby, wake up," Sabe called, as she lightly smacked his cheeks. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sabe?" he questioned, as he tried to focus his vision.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That little bitch shot me with a stun blast!" Chaz growled, as he took a look at her forehead.

"Dammit…what did she hit you with?" he asked.

"That expensive vase that we picked up on Corellia a few months ago," Sabe replied.

"That little…I swear that blaster was out of her reach and then boom…all of the sudden it's in her hand like it floated there or something," Chaz explained, as she helped him up.

"I'm guessing Anakin has taught her a few Jedi tricks. We were foolish to underestimate her," Sabe told him.

"Well, we won't make that mistake again," Chaz replied, as he cocked his blaster and set it to stun.

"Go find some rope," he told her, as he headed for the cockpit.

~*~

Padme sat up straight with a start, as the console beeped. She brought the ship out of hyperspace and the planet of Degobah appeared before her. Happy tears sprang to her eyes. She was almost there. She was almost in reach of her beloved. Suddenly, she screamed, as the door to the cockpit was blasted open. Chaz stood there with a murderous glint in his eye. Padme raised her blaster, but Chaz angrily knocked it out of her hands, before wrapped his hand around her neck. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall, before pressing the barrel of his blaster to her forehead.

"If you weren't worth five million credits. I'd blow your pretty head off right now," Chaz growled, as he turned and looked at the console. They were way off course.

"Well Princess, it looks like you've got us well of course. Ian won't be pleased with the delay, but you're the one he'll take it out on. Once I reset our course for Naboo, you're going back to the cargo bay for safe keeping," Chaz said, as the ship slowly started to turn away from the planet. Padme's heart clenched painfully in her chest. No…not when she was so close to her husband. Padme gritted her teeth and threw her weight into Chaz, as she tried to pry the blaster from his hands. Several shots went off, with one hitting the control console.

"NO!" Chaz exclaimed, as he surveyed the damages. The controls were dead the ship lurched, as it was captured in Degobah's gravitational pull. Chaz barred his teeth angrily and Padme yelped painfully, as he backhanded her hard. She fell to the floor.

"Bitch! We're going to crash now!" Chaz roared.

"Crash?!" Sabe exclaimed, as she watched her husband haul Padme to her feet and shove her back into the cabin.

"Give me that rope," Chaz ordered, as he tossed Padme into a seat. He strapped her in and then tied the course ropes tightly around her wrists. He then tied the rope to a latch above her head, suspending her arms.

"If we survive this crash, then I'm going to make sure I teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Maybe I'll give you just a small taste of the daily torture we went through in Imperial prison," Chaz growled, as he strapped Sabe in before strapping himself in next to her. Padme ignored his threats. Chaz seemed to have no idea that Anakin was on the planet, waiting for her. Now, she just had to survive the crash. She felt the ship shudder violently. She put her head down and prayed for her survival so she could be reunited with her husband…


	54. The Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 54! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 54: The Crash

Quinlan watched the ship dip dangerously toward the planet. It was going to crash. He opened the comm channel and began hailing Anakin's ship.

"Anakin, do you copy…this is Quin. Look, the ship carrying Padme and her kidnappers is going to crash. You need to get to her as fast as you can. I'll follow the ship in," Quinlan said.

"_Understood. Master Yoda and I are in the eastern quadrant of the planet," _Anakin responded.

"Well, then you better start running, kid, because we're coming in on the west side," Quinlan replied, as he cut the transmission and followed the ship in. He was very worried, because she was going in hot.

~*~

Anakin ran through the marsh as fast as he could with Yoda on his back. He ran uphill to a high peak, in which they would be able to see a vast majority of the planet. His legs burned and sweat poured down his face. But he sustained his speed, for getting to Padme was all he cared about. He stopped at he peak's top and they saw an object entering the atmosphere. Anakin's heart nearly pounded out of his chest, as he saw how fast it was coming in.

"If crashes at that speed the ship does, then perish they will," Yoda warned. Tears pricked Anakin's eyes.

"What do I do, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Slow it down, you must," Yoda answered.

"I've never stopped anything like this before," Anakin replied.

"But it is well within your power to do so," a ghostly voice said to them both.

"Hmm…with us, my old padawan is," Yoda stated. Anakin could feel Padme calling out to him. She was crying and saying goodbye. She didn't think she was going to make it. Any doubt he had in his abilities was instantly replaced with determination. He held his hands up and called on the Force, drawing from its infinite power. Sweat poured down his face and grit his teeth, as he attempted to slow the incoming ship. He fell to his knees under the strain and he cried out, as he pushed against the ship with all his might. And Yoda watched in amazement, as the ship did slow. Performing this feat would have been difficult even for Yoda and his nine hundred years of experience. Such a feat should have been impossible for Anakin. The boy's power was amazing and his potential was limitless. And…he had a good heart. He could feel his old padawan smiling down on them. Yoda leant his strength and helped Anakin slow the out of control ship. Finally, it landed in the marshy jungle with minimal turbulence. Yoda hopped on Anakin's back, as he jumped from the peak and went sailing into the valley below. He landed, cushioning his landing with the Force, before he began running to find the ship.

~*~

Tears streamed down Padme's cheeks, as dread filled her. They were coming in too fast. They weren't going to survive the crash.

"I love you Ani…so much. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"You did this to us! You're going to kill us all!" Chaz screamed. Padme tuned him out. All she could think about was her family. She only hoped she'd be able to watch over them from wherever she would be once this life ended. A piece of glass from one of the shattered windows caught her on the forehead and she cried out momentarily, before she suddenly noticed them beginning to slow. She wondered if she was imagining it, but Sabe and Chaz seemed to notice too. The ship brushed the ground and they bounced around roughly, as the ship skidded to the ground, but their harnesses held them in. Finally, the ship stopped moving. They were alive! And Padme knew it was thanks to Anakin and probably Master Yoda too.

"How did we slow down?" Sabe wondered.

"It doesn't matter. The ship is still wrecked, thanks to the Princess," Chaz growled, as he undid his harness and bounded toward Padme. He undid the rope from the latch it was hooked to and threw her to the ground, causing Padme to yelp in fright.

"I'm supposed to be on Naboo right now and I'm supposed to be getting paid five million credits for you. But instead, we're stranded on this Force forsaken swamp planet, thanks to you! And I'm going to make you pay," Chaz said dangerously, as he lunged at her. Padme rolled away and got to her feet quickly. She tore the loosened ropes off her wrists and made it to the cockpit. The view window had been shattered and Padme climbed out, sliding down the ship's nose. Once her feet hit the ground, she ducked and screamed, as two blaster bolts grazed by her. She looked back and saw Chaz coming after her. She heard Sabe trying to plead with him to stop, but he was beyond reason. He'd lost his mind and he wanted to kill her. Padme began running and disappeared into the jungle's thick brush. Chaz was hot on her heels.

~*~

Anakin and Yoda reached the ship and saw Sabe climbing out the view window. She slid down the nose of the ship and landed on her feet.

"Anakin…what are you doing here?" she asked in astonishment. But he wasn't concerned with her confusion.

"Where is she? Where is my wife?" he demanded.

"Chaz…he chased her into the jungle. I'm so sorry! He's not in his right mind!" Sabe cried, as Anakin took off running with Yoda on his back. Sabe ran after them, hoping she could somehow save her husband's life.

~*~

Padme ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but Chaz was faster and quickly gaining on her. Padme was busy looking back and did not watch her footing. She screamed, as she went sliding down a steep slope. She landed painfully at the bottom and cried out in pain. She held her bloodied, scraped shin, as it had caught on a sharp branch on the way down. She saw Chaz coming after her still and she grabbed a branch, as he jumped down and landed in front of her. She swung the branch at him, but he grabbed it and tossed it away.

"Leave me alone!" Padme cried.

"Not until you pay for ruining our lives!" Chaz growled. Suddenly, they both heard an animalistic growling. They glanced behind him and saw a snarling Nexu, ready to pounce. It charged and Chaz jumped up and rolled out of its way. It ignored him and went for Padme, for it could smell the blood from her wound. Padme screamed and covered her face with her arms. But the Nexu never reached her. She looked up and saw the creature floating in the air, before it was sent sailing into a tree. The creature was so frightened that it ran away, forgetting all about them. Chaz tried running too, but Anakin tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me! I'm not going back to prison!" Chaz cried.

"Here, this should hold the sleamo," Quinlan said, as he tossed a pair of stun cuffs to Anakin, who secured Chaz's wrists. He got up and hauled the perpetrator to his feet. Sabe was also in cuffs, having been captured by Quinlan.

"You're lucky you're still breathing after what you tried to do to her," Anakin growled, as he held Chaz by his collar. He smirked.

"Go ahead and kill me, Jedi," Chaz taunted.

"Chaz…no!" Sabe cried.

"Believe me, if I wasn't a better man than that, I would. But to do so would be betraying myself and Padme. I would never do that. The leaders of the Alliance will deal with your punishment for kidnapping the Princess and lucky for you both, I think you'll find that their prisons are far more humane than Imperial prison," Anakin stated, as he shoved him toward Quinlan. He turned his attention to Padme and knelt down beside her, as he took her in his arms.

"I'm here angel…I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he whispered. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I just knew that if I could somehow get to Degobah that everything would be okay," she said. He caressed her cheek and pushed his rage away, for losing control of his temper on Chaz wouldn't do justice for her. Instead, he focused on his love for the beautiful woman in his arms. Yoda cleared his throat and Anakin turned to him.

"Oh Padme, this Master Yoda. Master, this is my wife Padme," Anakin introduced.

"Lovely to finally meet you, it is, Princess," Yoda sated.

"The honor is mine, Master Yoda," Padme replied.

"A serious gash that is. A special salve for it, I have. Made it from the plants, I did. Heal it quickly, it will. Come, come," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master," Padme replied, gratefully, as Anakin gathered her in his arms and picked her up. Padme's eyes locked with Sabe and the other woman bowed her head shamefully. Yoda led the way, as Anakin followed him, while Quinlan guided their two prisoners…

~*~

Quinlan hopped into his star fighter and saw the comm blinking.

"_Quin…do you read me? Did you find Padme? Oh, I hope they haven't turned her over to that horrible King," _Tahl's voice was thick with worry.

"I'm here Tahl and Padme is fine, love. She somehow got control of the ship and we made it to Degobah. We've captured Sabe and Chaz," Quinlan reported.

"_Oh, thank the Force. I'll tell Jagged and have him dispatch a transport with several officers at once to bring them back," _Tahl said.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon. I love you," Quinlan told her.

"_I love you too. Be safe and give Anakin and Padme my love as well," _she replied.

"I will," Quinlan promised, as the transmission ended.

~*~

Padme sat by the fire outside Yoda's hovel, as he brewed a special salve over it. After building the fire, Anakin had gone to get some fresh water from one of the clear streams nearby. Quinlan had gone back to his ship for something and soon returned with a peculiar device.

"You can't hold us in these forever," Chaz complained about his restraints.

"I won't have to. I just commed the base and General Antilles just dispatched a ship full of Officers. They'll be here the day after tomorrow to take you two back to the base. I'll be accompanying you, of course," Quinlan replied, as he placed four of the devices around Sabe and Chaz in a square shape. Once he finished, he raised his hand to the Force and their stun cuffs fell off. He activated the devices and a plasma confinement shield surrounded them.

"I came prepared to deal with criminals. You two aren't going anywhere," Quinlan said, as Anakin returned, carrying two buckets of fresh water. He poured some in a basin and sat down across from Padme. He wet a cloth and began dabbing the angrily wound on her shim. She hissed in pain and bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry angel," he apologized.

"That's okay. I don't care about the pain. I'm just relieved and grateful to be here with you," she mentioned, as she looked at Sabe and Chaz. Sabe was unable to meet her gaze and turned her head away in shame, while Chaz simply glared at her. She looked away and into the eyes of her beloved husband. He reached up and caressed her soft cheek. He raised up in his knees and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for several precious moments.

"I know Jedi aren't supposed to let themselves be frightened, but I was so terrified when I got your message. I was so worried they'd stop you and that Ian would get his hands on you," Anakin whispered.

"I refused to let us be torn apart. I just knew I had to get to you. When I realized that if I let them do this that I may never see you or my babies again, something inside me just snapped and I did things I didn't know I was capable of. I…I guess that's what the power of love can do," she replied.

"I know. When I saw the ship coming in so fast, I thought I might lose you anyway. But once again, your love gave me the strength to do impossible things that I never imagined I was capable of," he replied.

"Then that was you who slowed the ship. I knew it was," she said, as he hugged him. He pressed his lips to hers in a brief, but passionate kiss that promised they would continue later when they were alone. Anakin finished cleaning the wound, as Yoda prepared a bandage with his special salve.

"Sting a lot, this will at first, but subsided quickly, it will," Yoda stated.

"Ready angel?" he asked. She nodded, as Anakin placed the salve coated bandage on her leg and used medical tape to secure it in place.

"Owwww!" Padme cried out, as it stung badly. But Yoda was right, as the pain quickly subsided.

"Mostly healed by morning, it should be," Yoda said, as he hobbled back to the fire.

"Hmmm…sustenance we need. Make us food, I will," Yoda said. Quinlan wrinkled his nose. He was no stranger to Master Yoda's gruel and it wasn't at all appetizing.

~*~

Night fell on Degobah and stars blanketed the milky night sky. Yoda and Quinlan chose to sleep inside the hovel, while Anakin and Padme camped out underneath the stars. Anakin held her tightly under the thick blanket that covered them.

"Oh Ani…look at the stars. What a breathtaking view," Padme gushed.

"Yep, breathtaking is definitely the right word," he replied, as he stared at her.

"You're not even looking at the stars. You're looking at me," she replied playfully. He shrugged.

"It's like you said, it's a breathtaking view. I mean, the stars are beautiful, but nothing compared to you," he said. She blushed and cuddled against him. He smiled and raised her chin, bringing her lips to meet his. Padme cooed sweetly, as he moved his lips passionately over hers in a sensual rhythm. Her eyes sparkled with love, as their lips parted. She lay her head on his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat slowly lull her to sleep. With his precious angel nestled thoroughly in his arms, he quickly fell asleep as well.

~*~

"So, how is he doing?" Quinlan asked.

"Remarkable his powers are, of that there is no doubt," Yoda stated.

"Believe me, I had my doubts when he first came to me too. But he is definitely more like his mother than his father. And love only seems to make him stronger when according to the teachings of the Jedi, it should make him weaker," Quinlan stated.

"A unusually strong bond they share. Sensed anything like it, I have not in my nine hundred years," Yoda admitted. Quinlan smirked. That was Yoda's way of saying that he had been wrong.

"_I told you long ago that Anakin would save this galaxy, Master, and that he would do so with Padme at his side,"_ Yan's ghostly voice said, as he appeared before them.

"Found the path to immortality you have, I see, my old padawan. Gloating does not become you," Yoda scolded.

"_Well, he still has much to learn, but worthy of Knighthood, he is, wouldn't you agree?"_ Yan asked. Quinlan watched the exchange with amusement.

"Only one more test I have for the boy. Coming to an end my time is. But granted Knighthood, he will be, before I pass on," Yoda stated.

"Master…" Quinlan said in shock. But Yoda put his hand up.

"My time it is, young one. Grieve, you must not. A very long and fulfilling life, I have had. And say anything to Anakin and Padme, you will not," Yoda requested.

"Yes Master," Quinlan replied, respecting his wishes.

"_Anakin is the Chosen One and time runs short for the Empire's reign. Anakin, with the strength of Padme's love, will free the galaxy at last," _Yan stated, as he faded away.

"Join you soon, I will, my old padawan," Yoda said, as he bedded down for the night. Quinlan laid down as well, but it was a very long time before he finally fell asleep.

~*~

Gavin performed his routine duties that he'd been assigned and went to report to General Antilles. In the control room, he noticed a commotion among the Officers. Earlier the commotion had been the news that the Princess was safe and with her husband, which had come to much relief to her friends and family.

"What's going on?" he asked, wondering what else had happened

"Patrols around Tatooine have thinned for the time being. We think they may be in the middle of a garrison rotation," Jagged stated.

"Then this is our chance!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Aren't you going to wait for Anakin to return? You'll need him," Jagged replied.

"There's no time. I'll contact him from the Falcon," Gavin said, as he exited. Beru chased after him, having heard everything.

"I'm coming with you!" she called.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous. Besides, you need to stay here with your baby. Chewie and I'll handle this," Gavin replied, as he stopped.

"I'm going and you're not going to stop me! Breha will care for Mara while I'm gone. I've waited months to get him back and you're not leaving me behind," Beru refused. Gavin sighed deeply.

"All right. Go tell the Queen what's going on and be at the Falcon in twenty minutes," Gavin stated. Beru smiled.

"Thank you," Beru said, as she rushed off. Gavin sighed, as he headed for the docking bay. Twenty minutes later, Gavin and Chewie flew the Falcon out of Felucia's atmosphere with Beru on board as well. He set a course for Tatooine and engaged the hyper drive engines, as they headed for the desert world…


	55. The Cave of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 55! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 55: The Cave of Darkness

Padme woke the next morning to find herself tucked tightly with her husband's cloak. He was training already, she assumed and she sat up.

"Hmm...good morning young one," Yoda said, as he hobbled over to the fire.

"Good morning Master Yoda. Is Anakin training already?" she asked.

"Yes, on his morning run with Quinlan, he is. Gathered some things for breakfast, I did. Starving on my cooking, your husband is. Help me, perhaps you could," Yoda suggested. Padme smiled.

"I'd love to," Padme replied, as she picked up one of Yoda's cooking pans.

"Wow...I don't think I've seen such large Gondark eggs before," Padme mentioned, as she cracked one and broke it in the skillet, before putting it over the fire.

"I better make our prisoners something to eat, even though part of me would only be too happy to let them skip a few meals," Padme said.

"Your good instincts overrule the bad. Rubbed off on your husband you have, I think," Yoda replied.

"Well, I try. My father always told me that if we seek revenge on our oppressors, then we become no better than them. It is hard though, especially when I thought I might never see Anakin or my children again. But making them suffer would be wrong, no matter what their crimes are," Padme said.

"A wise man your father is," Yoda replied. Padme smiled.

"Yes, he is," Padme agreed.

"Before the days of the Empire, he was a professor and a scholar," Padme mentioned, as she put the cooked eggs on two dishes with two forks and took them over to their prisoners. Yoda released the containment field long enough for Padme to set the food inside within their reach, before Yoda activated the containment field again.

"Padme...wait! Please, I think we need to talk," Sabe pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you, Sabe. Nothing good anyway," Padme replied.

"I know, but I need to say some things to you," Sabe stated. Padme signed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm listening," Padme agreed.

"Padme, you have to know that I never wanted to hurt you," Sabe began. Padme looked at her in disbelief.

"You never wanted to hurt me, yet you drugged and kidnapped me?! You tried to take me away from my husband and our children!" Padme yelled.

"I'm sorry Padme! It's just that Ian's power reaches far beyond Naboo. He is very wealthy and has the means to hire the best bounty hunters in the galaxy! He would have had us hunted down! You and Anakin would have done the same thing!" Sabe cried.

"No, Anakin and I would never take the coward's way out," Padme spat.

"Ian won't give up, you know. Now that we've failed, he's going to hire Fett to come after you. He said he would if your husband stopped us," Chaz warned.

"If Fett comes after her, then I'll stop him. He is skilled in what he does, but he is no match for the true power of the Force," Anakin said, as he and Quinlan returned. Chaz smirked.

"Fett has hunted and slaughtered many Jedi," Chaz taunted. But Anakin returned his smirk.

"Then I guess I'll be the end of his winning streak," Anakin retorted, as he put his arm around Padme's waist. She turned to him, as he led her back toward the fire.

"You won't be so confident when every bounty hunter with his salt is chasing you," Chaz called. Quinlan smirked, as Chaz was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force. He lost his balance and fell flat on his back, causing Quinlan to chuckle.

"Very unbecoming behavior for a Jedi that is, Master Vos," Yoda scolded, though laughter could be seen in her eyes.

"Now Master, would you expect anything else from me?" Quin joked.

"No, suppose I would not," Yoda replied.

"Besides, you wouldn't tolerate me any other way," Quinlan added. Yoda chuckled.

"Correct again, you are," Yoda replied.

"I hope you're hungry. Master Yoda found Gondark eggs," Padme said, as she began cooking again.

"I'm starved...especially for your cooking," Anakin replied.

"Good...Padme is cooking. No nasty gruel this morning," Quinlan said with excitement. Yoda whacked his shins with his walking stick.

"Ouch!" Quinlan cried.

"Make fun of my cooking, you should not," Yoda scolded.

"Master, your gruel is fine for your species. Nutritional too, I'm sure. It just happens to be inedible to humans," Quinlan joked. Yoda whacked him again.

"Ouch...it was just a joke, Master!" Quinlan cried, as Anakin and Padme laughed.

"Eat we should. Be on our way, we must," Yoda announced.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"Venture to a place to perform your final test, you will. One more task you must complete, there is. Then, a Jedi Knight...you will be," Yoda announced.

~*~

Gavin landed the ship on the outskirts of Jabba's palace out of sight.

"Are you sure about this plan?" Gavin asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Chewie and I have it all worked out. You should be able to easily overpower one of the guards. Once you're in disguise, you'll signal us. This bounty hunter disguise will work out perfectly. I bring Chewie in for the bounty and tonight when everyone is sleeping, we get Ben and Chewie both and escape," Beru explained.

"I hope it goes as smoothly as that," Gavin replied.

"Me too. If not, Ani will receive our message and come after us," Beru said.

"Okay. I'll send you the signal once I'm in," Gavin said.

"Good luck," Beru said, as he trekked down the ramp.

"You too, because we're going to need it," he replied, as he headed for Jabba's palace.

~*~

Anakin followed Yoda through the jungle, as he led Padme along behind him.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked, as they navigated a particularly steep slope.

"I'm fine. My leg feels much better today," she replied, as she kept her balance by holding onto her husband.

"Not much further, it is," Yoda said, as he used the Force to hop down from the rocky ledge and into the valley. Anakin put this arm around Padme's waist and held her tightly, as he jumped as well. They landed without incident and came upon the mouth of a large cave. This place felt much different than the rest of Degobah did. It was dark and eerie.

"Master, what is this place?" Anakin asked.

"The Cave of Darkness, this is. Inside, your worst fears lay. Test you for the final time, I shall. Go inside you must...alone," Yoda said. Anakin turned to Padme and kissed her cheek.

"My love is your strength. I know that you'll overcome whatever awaits you in there," Padme said. He nodded and turned, as he started toward the cave, as his hand reached for his light saber.

"Your weapon...you will not need it," Yoda stated. Anakin held the silver hilt of his weapon in his hand.

"Every Master has always told me that this weapon is my life, yet you tell me to leave it behind," Anakin said, as he contemplated his next action. He then remembered Padme's words. She was his life more than any weapon was. Yoda wanted him to arm himself with the Force as well as Padme's love. This test could not be won by any physical act. With understanding, he placed his light saber in Padme's hand.

"You're my life, so it's only sensible that you take this for me," Anakin said, as he trekked toward the dark, creepy cave. Padme held his weapon and now waited with bated breath, as he entered the cave and disappeared out of sight. What he would encounter inside, she did not know, but she knew he would return successful.

~*~

He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, as he looked around the empty cave.

"Anakin!" he heard Padme call. He looked around in alarm, for she sounded frightened. But then he clearly remembered that she was outside the cave with Master Yoda. She was safe. It was his mind creating this illusion. Master Yoda had been right. He would not need his light saber to fight a psychological battle. He ventured deeper into the cave and suddenly, heard the sound of two crying infants. His children. They were scared and alone. They cried for their mother and for him. He ran further into the cave and stopped, as the cave opened up like the mouth of a river did. The crying faded and was replaced by the eerily familiar sound of a controlled, rhythmic breathing. Anakin turned and Vader stood before him, garbed fully in his suit and mask, the way Anakin had seen him for the first time; long before he learned the terrible truth that Vader was his father.

"The Force is strong with them. They will one day serve the Empire and me as well..." Vader rasped.

"I will never let you lay a hand on my family," Anakin refused.

"But they are my grandchildren. I will be forever connected to them," Vader stated.

"No...you are of no relation to us. My father is long dead. He died the day he knelt before Palpatine and pledged himself to the teachings of the Sith," Anakin spat. An evil cackle followed his statement, as Palpatine's ghost appeared before him.

"Yes...your father became a powerful servant of the dark side...and so will you, young one," Palpatine goaded.

"Never! I'll never give in to the dark side!" Anakin yelled.

"Vader's mask and suit melted away, until the face of Qui-Gon Jinn stood before him.

"It is inevitable my son. You will join me and the galaxy will tremble under the wrath of your power!" Vader called. Anakin shook his head.

"No...I'll never bow to the dark side. Never! To do so would be to betray everything and everyone I love and I will not do that!" Anakin called back.

"Then those you love will suffer..." Vader hissed, as images exploded before him. He saw Ben, with his light saber drawn, fighting Vader's through the heart. He fell dead and he heard his sister's gut wrenching scream, as she ran to her lover's side and sobbed over him. Kuro raised her blade.

"Beru...NO!" he cried, as Kuro beheaded his sister. He shook his head, trying to release his mind from the illusions. But they were so real.

"Ani...Ani, help me please!" Padme screamed, as she appeared before him. Ian laughed evilly, as he put his hands on her waist.

"She belongs to me, Skywalker," Ian hissed, as his hands touched his wife's body, making Padme cry uncontrollably. She screamed in terror, as he slapped her face and shoved her down.

"Watch me, as I claim her as my own," Ian chuckled.

"NOOOO!" Anakin screamed, as they disappeared. But Padme's terrified, painful scream rang in his ears.

"No..." Anakin cried.

"With the powers of the dark side, you can save her. You can save your family and your friends too," Vader taunted.

"_No Ani...the dark side will only destroy us! Only love can save us!"_ Padme called to him in a memory.

"She's wrong," Vader insisted. Anakin's eyes snapped open and the illusions around him, except Vader, melted away.

"No, you're the one that's wrong. I'll never bow to the dark side. The light side is my path," Anakin stated.

"Then if you will not join me, then you will perish!" Vader hollered, as he ignited his crimson blade. But the illusion of Vader melted away, releasing him from the vision. Anakin took several deep breaths, before he left in the other direction, heading out of the cave.

~*~

Beru's comlink began blinking and she shut it off.

"That was the signal, Chewie. Let's go," Beru said, as she put cuffs on the Wookie.

"I hope this goes smoothly," Beru said. Chewie gave her a reassuring rawl, as they set out for Jabba's palace.

~*~

As Padme spotted him coming out of the cave, she broke into a sprint. He caught her in his arms and held her tightly, as their lips met with desperate passion. Yoda allowed the couple a few moments. Their lips parted and Padme clung to her love, as they trekked back to meet Master Yoda.

"Found many demons inside the save you did, yes?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master," Anakin answered.

"Demons?" Padme asked in confusion.

"That's why I didn't need my weapon, because I couldn't fight my own mind with it," Anakin explained.

"I don't think I understand," Padme replied.

"Inside the cave, my worst fears came to life before my eyes and even though they were just illusions manifested by my psyche, they seemed so very real. Those fears, like losing you and all the people I love, urged me to give into my anger and the dark side. But then I heard your voice telling me that giving into my anger would only destroy us. Giving in would make me lose you and myself. And I would become my father if I gave in," Anakin said, as he cupped her cheek.

"You made my fears melt away with your love," he said tenderly.

"Hmmm...yes, passed your final test you have. Worried I was, that consume you your fears would and suffer the same fate your father did, I was. Still mindful of those feelings, you must be, but confident that you will not follow in his footsteps, I am. A Jedi Knight, you are now, young Skywalker," Yoda announced. Padme smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations kid. I knew you'd do great. Your mom will be proud," Quinlan said, as he made himself known.

"Thank you Master," Anakin replied.

"_Yes. Congratulations are in order, my young padawan," _Yan said, as his ghostly figure shimmered before them, causing Padme to gasp in disbelief.

"Thank you Master. It is thanks to your training and guidance," Anakin replied.

"_The galaxy will soon be free once again. The burden on your young shoulders is great and the task before you is daunting. But you must face Vader and his Empire for a final time. And if you rely on the Force's guidance and the love you have those you love, you will be the victor," _Yan stated.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, as Yan faded away.

"Come, come. Back to camp we must go," Yoda said, as they began the journey back.

~*~

Beru nervously escorted Chewie to Jabba's chamber. She wore a helmet that disguised her as a bounty hunter, which was complete with a voice changer. She just hoped she remembered enough Huttese to be convincing. As they rounded the corner, they entered Jabba's chamber. Bounty hunters, smugglers, and other riff raff filled the chamber, as did a thick layer of death stick smoke. Jabba and his patrons were currently enjoying the entertainment of a scantily clad Twi'lek dancer. She spotted Gavin in the corner in his own disguise and Threepio was in place as Jabba's new translator, much to Threepio's chagrin. Beru stepped forward with Chewie and commanded the attention of the room, as the music died. Beru took a deep breath.

"_Greetings, Mighty Jabba. I captured the Wookie as he was trying to return home to Kashyyyk. I have come to collect the bounty,"_ Beru spoke in Huttese. The voice changer made her voice sound raspy and deep.

"_Ah...the Mighty Chewbacca..."_ Jabba said, as he motioned to Threepio.

"The Mighty Jabba thanks you and offers you a sum of twenty-five thousand," Threepio stated.

"_Fifty, no less," _Beru bargained. Jabba's eyes widened and he growled, before he spoke in Huttese. Beru understood him, but Threepio translated for the spectators in the room.

"The Mighty Jabba asks why he must pay you fifty," Threepio stated. Beru revealed a thermal detonator in her hand and activated it..

"Oh my...because he is holding a thermal detonator!" Threepio called, alerting everyone. But Jabba only laughed.

"_This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Thirty five," _Jabba stated.

"The Mighty Jabba has offered you thirty-five and I do suggest you take it," Threepio said. Beru deactivated the detonator and nodded.

"He agrees!" Threepio exclaimed. Chewie rawled angrily, as Jabba's guards dragged him away...

~*~

When they arrived back at camp that evening, Padme cooked a delicious meal and now they sat cuddling by the fire. Anakin kissed her with tender passion, as their lips moved together in a sensual rhythm.

"I love you so much," he rasped, as he kissed her neck. Their lips crashed together again and again, as love flowed effortlessly between them.

"And I love you, my handsome Jedi Knight," she replied with a smile. He smiled back, as he saw Quinlan come out of Master Yoda's hovel. He gazed at them with a forlorn expression, puzzling Anakin for a moment. But then he felt the life force that was fading.

"Master...what's going on?" Anakin asked, as he stood up.

"Master Yoda is dying," Quinlan told them.

"What? How can that be?" Padme asked. Quinlan shrugged.

"It is his time. He's very old after all. He doesn't want me to make a big fuss, but I thought you two should get the opportunity to say goodbye," Quinlan replied. Anakin felt Yoda's strong presence fading quickly. He took Padme's hand and led her inside the hovel.

"Master..." Anakin called, as they sat by Yoda's bedside. Yoda opened his eyes and coughed.

"Master Yoda...you can't leave us," Padme said, as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mourn me not, young ones. My time this is. A very long life have I lived. Nine hundred years I have lived and encountered two like you, I have not. Safe in your hands, the galaxy's future is. The Force, be with you always it will...as will I," Yoda choked out, as his head slumped to the side and he passed away peacefully, as if he had just gone to sleep. His body disappeared into the Force. Anakin held Padme close, as they bid a final farewell to the wise, old Jedi.

"He was right. He'll always be with us," Quinlan assured them, as they stood and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get some rest. The transport will be here early in the morning," Quinlan told them. They nodded in agreement, as they prepared to retire for the night...

_In the next chapter, they discover that Beru and Gavin have gone after Ben when the transport arrives on Degobah. While Quinlan takes their prisoners back to Felucia, Anakin and Padme set out for Tatooine to help their friends. _


	56. Tatooine

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 56! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 56: Tatooine

Night had fallen on Tatooine and Jabba's chamber was quiet. Beru, still garbed in her disguise, crept into the room and slowly made her way toward the far wall. Ben's carbonite slab was mounted on the wall like a trophy. The fat, diseased slug took pleasure in her beloved's plight, but she was determined to see that this was one trophy that Jabba didn't get to keep. She gazed at the control panel and pressed the red button, which slowly lowered Ben's frozen form. Beru cringed at the slight banging noise it made as it reached the floor. She turned and looked into the chamber and was relieved to find that it hadn't disturbed anyone. She turned back to Ben and turned the dials on the carbonite casing. It glowed bright red and she stepped back, as it began to melt away. She held her breath, as her love was freed from his prison and fell to the ground. She fell to her knees beside him and rolled him onto his back. He was shaking from the residual effects of his hibernation.

"Where...am I? I...I can't see," he rasped.

"Shh...you are suffering from hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will eventually return," Beru stated in her disguised voice.

"Who...are you?" Ben asked. Beru removed her mask, as she held him in her arms.

"Someone who loves you," she replied.

"Beru..." Ben cried, as their lips met in a passionate, desperate kiss. But their bliss was shattered, as a deep, evil laugh rumbled through the chamber.

"Who's that?" Ben asked, as Beru helped him to his feet. The laugh continued and finally registered with him.

"I know that laugh," he stated gravely, as the lights in the chamber came on.

"No..." Beru cried.

"_Bring them..."_ Jabba ordered, as his guards grabbed them and brought them before Jabba.

"Jabba, I was just coming to see you and pay you the money I owe you. But your goons had other ideas, though I guess no one ever gave them points for intelligence," Ben said.

"_You're Bantha poodoo, Kenobi. Take him to the dungeon. And bring her closer," _Jabba ordered, as they started dragging him away.

"Ben!" Beru cried.

"You'll regret this Jabba! You're missing out on a fortune...because I can pay you double!" Ben tried to bargain, but Jabba ignored him, as Beru was pushed toward him.

"_You'll make a fine addition to my collection," _Jabba said. Beru turned her head away in disgusted horror, as his thick, slimy tongue came out of his mouth and within inches of her, before she was dragged away to be put with the rest of Jabba's slave girls.

Jango Fett had observed the entire spectacle and found a quiet corner comlink station. He opened a channel and a few moments later, King Lago's face appeared.

"_Those fools failed to being me the Princess. Have you found her?" Ian demanded. _

"Not yet, your Highness, but I could soon be close," Jango replied.

"_What do you mean?"_ Ian asked.

"Skywalker's sister is here at Jabba's palace. She has been captured," Jango stated.

"_I don't care about Skywalker or his sister. I want Princess Padme," _Ian snapped. Jango smirked.

"Skywalker will almost certainly come for his sister and I bet his stubborn wife will accompany him," Jango replied. Ian sobered.

"_I see your point. We must plot a trap then. I will leave for Naboo at once with my best men," _Ian stated.

"Are you going to inform Lord Vader?" Jango asked.

"_No. the last time he interfered, the Princess escaped. And if I find out that you inform him yourself, then you can forget the ten million I'm going to pay you for her capture," _Ian warned. Jango smirked.

"Don't worry, he won't hear anything from me. I'll see you when you arrive," Jango replied, as the transmission blinked out.

"What's up Dad?" Boba asked. Jango smirked.

"We're going to be very rich soon. Come on," Jango said, as they left.

~*~

Anakin waited patiently, as the ship's ramp dropped and several Officers filed down. Each saluted Anakin and Quinlan, while they bowed formally to Padme. Jagged was the last one down the ramp.

"It's good to see all of you. Everyone was very relieved to hear that you were safe and unharmed, Princess," Jagged stated.

"Thank you General," Padme replied, as the Officers escorted Chaz and Sabe onto the ship in cuffs.

"The Queen sent a travel bag with clean clothes and a few other essentials for you," Jagged said, as he handed the satchel to her.

"Thank you very much," Padme replied thankfully.

"Well, we should go then," Quinlan said.

"I have another bit of news," Jagged stated.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"While you were away, there was a shift in patrols and Tatooine space became open. Captain Darklighter decided to take the opening and your sister went with him. They haven't re-established contact yet," Jagged explained.

"Jabba's palace is full of bounty hunters and criminal low lives. It's an extremely dangers place and nearly impossible to escape. They should have waited for me," Anakin said.

"I agree...but it was a limited opening and it's closing very quickly," Jagged replied.

"I'll take my X-Wing and go after them," Anakin said.

"And I'll go with you," Padme added.

"No way in seven Sith Hells am I taking you into that place," Anakin replied in vehement. She looked at him sternly.

"So, you think I'm going to let you march in there without anyone watching your back? I'm as good with a blaster as any Officer...even better, perhaps," Padme replied, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Angel, you know I'm not questioning your abilities and there's no one I trust more to watch my back than you...but Tatooine, particularly Jabba's palace, is no place for you," Anakin argued.

"Well it's no place for Beru either and she needs us both. I'm going," Padme insisted.

"My X-Wing seats only one," Anakin argued.

"General, is there a small travel shuttle aboard the transport?" Padme asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Jagged replied.

"Perfect. We'll take it," Padme replied, as she shouldered her satchel and boarded the transport. Quinlan covered his chuckle with a suspicious cough. Anakin glared at him.

"Don't laugh. It's hardly funny," Anakin grumbled, as he followed her. Quinlan and Jagged both busted out laughing as he left.

~*~

Soon, the large transport lifted off the ground. Its rear hatched opened and a small shuttle took off out of the hanger. The hatch closed and both ships exited Degobah's atmosphere, before initiating the journey into hyperspace, each with a different destination.

~*~

Anakin set the auto pilot and got up from his seat. He walked back into the cabin. Padme had gone to shower and had been very quiet since their departure. He hated when she was mad at him. So now he would go grovel for her forgiveness. Some men might be too proud to beg for forgiveness, but Anakin wasn't; not when it came to Padme anyway. She was his whole world and he needed her like he needed air.

He poked his head inside the small quarters aboard the shuttle and found his wife wrapped in a towel, with her hair down in damp curls. If he had any concentration at all before then, it was gone now, as he gazed at her beautiful, petite form, barely concealed from him. He bit his bottom lip, as his eyes feasted on her soft, supple curves. His mouth watered, as his eyes traveled down her neck and to her chest. Just enough of her cleavage was in view to light every nerve in his body on fire. He shuddered, as his eyes traveled lower to her waist and finally to her shapely, slender legs. He saw her pick up the locket he'd given her.

"Ani, will you help me put this on?" she asked. He nodded, as he closed the distance between them. Padme pushed her hair aside and he hooked the clasp.

"I'm sorry Padme...I never meant to imply that I thought you were weak or incapable. I think exactly the opposite. You're one of the strongest women I know. You know me though. I'm overprotective," he said. Padme smiled and turned to face him.

"I'm not mad at you, love. Far from it, in fact," she replied.

"You're not?" he asked.

"No. I know that you only want to protect me and I love you for it," she replied, as she kissed him softly. He sighed.

"I guess I just wanted to protect you from the things you're going to see. Tatooine, especially Jabba's palace, is a very ugly place. I guess I just think eyes as beautiful as yours should never have to see such villainy. And I know that's silly of me, because I know you've seen your share of ugliness," he explained.

"It's not silly at all, my love. I adore you for wanting to protect me the way you do. Never stop," she replied.

"Believe me, I never will. Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. She smirked and pressed her lips to his. She moved her lips feverishly over his in a passionate, commanding kiss, letting him taste just a small ounce of the passion she had for him, before finally releasing his lips and allowing them to breath again.

"Does that answer your question, my sexy Knight?" she asked seductively.

"Um...yeah, I'll take that as a yes," he replied in a daze. She smirked and kissed him again.

"How long until we reach Tatooine?" she asked between kisses.

"A few hours," he answered, as their lips crashed together again.

"Good, then we have time to play," she replied sultrily. He smirked, as their lips met passionately again.

~*~

After cleaning up, Padme opened the satchel of things Breha had sent. She found her white battle suit among the garments and guessed that Breha figured that she would insist on going to Tatooine. She put the form fitting outfit, which truly made her like the warrior Princess that she was. She finished by sweeping her hair back into an intricate looped bun that rested low at the back of her head. She headed to the cockpit.

"Are we there?" she asked.

"Yeah, almost. I'll be bringing us out of hyperspace in a few minutes," he replied, as she sat down in the co-pilots' seat. He brought them out of hyperspace and the brownish planet appeared before them. Anakin sighed.

"I was really hoping I'd never have to come back here," he said. Padme reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I know love and hopefully after this, we'll never have to," Padme replied. He squeezed her hand in return, before he piloted the ship into Tatooine's dusty, hot atmosphere.

~*~

Anakin led Padme to the palace gates. Both of them wore a hooded cloak. The door's probe looked at them and then went back in, refusing to open the massive durasteel door

"That's rude. I don't think we're welcome," Padme joked.

"Guess we'll just have to invite ourselves to this party," Anakin replied, as he raised his hand. Using the Force, he effortlessly raised the heavy, massive door. Padme clutched his arm, as they trekked inside and down a dingy corridor. Two swine looking guards approached from either side, armed with pikes, but Anakin raised his hand and the guards fell unconscious to the floor. Padme looked at her husband in amazement. She'd never seen him use the Force quite so effortlessly. Since training with Master Yoda, his abilities had grown by leaps and bounds. She supposed that stopping a barreling ship from crashing made other tasks seem easy. But it was more than that. Anakin's powers were different. He carried a confidence that he had lacked in the past. His brief journey into the cave of darkness had changed him; or at least changed the way he perceived himself and his powers. His father's sins no longer loomed over him like a dark cloud. And she couldn't have been more proud of him. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the palest, creepiest looking Twi'lek male that she had ever seen approached them. Anakin slipped his arm around her waist.

"You must leave now," Bib Fortuna hissed.

"We've come for an audience with the great Jabba," Anakin responded.

"That's not possible. The Great and Mighty Jabba is not accepting any…guests at this time," Bib responded, as his eyes scanned over to Padme. Anakin waved his hand in front of the creepy man's eyes.

"You will take us to Jabba now," Anakin commanded.

"I will take you to Jabba now," he parroted, as he led them toward Jabba's chamber, while idle, lazy music played and riff raff of all kinds milled about. Jabba was enjoying a nap, while Beru sat at the base of Jabba's throne in chains, along with two other female Twi'lek slave girls. She'd been forcibly dressed in a revealing, gold slave outfit. Her long blonde hair was in a braid and the thick manacle around her neck looked very uncomfortable. There was instant relief in her eyes, as she saw her brother and sister-in-law.

"Lord Jabba," Bib Fortuna said. The slug's nap was interrupted, as he jerked awake.

"I must speak with your Master," Anakin stated.

"He must speak with you, Master," Bib told Jabba, as he motioned to Anakin.

"It is of grave importance," Anakin said.

"It is of grave importance, Master," Bib parroted again. Jabba growled.

"_Weak minded fool…he is using a Jedi mind trick on you," _Jabba growled. Anakin lowered his hood.

"We've come to secure the release of Ben Kenobi, the Wookie, and my sister," Anakin said, motioning to Beru.

"I assure you that it will be very lucrative for you if you agree," Anakin stated. But Jabba only laughed.

"_Your mind tricks don't work on me, Jedi fool,"_ Jabba chuckled. Anakin smirked and nodded to Padme, who dropped her hood.

"The Royal Family of Alderaan is willing to pay you handsomely for their safe release. I believe we can negotiate an agreeable price," Padme said. Jabba laughed at her.

"_I don't want your money, but you would make a fine addition to my collection," _Jabba replied.

"I'll warn you one last time, Jabba. Free them and accept our offer, lest you wish to forfeit your life," Anakin warned. But Jabba and his lackeys only laughed at him.

"_Jedi poodoo…you're the only one about to meet his end. And, as for your lovely companion, she will soon be my newest slave," _Jabba goaded. Anakin sensed exactly what he was about to do, but he would allow Jabba to think he had won. It was essential to his plan. He didn't want to just free his sister and their friends, but he wanted to take Jabba's whole operation down once and for all. As the hatch beneath his feet opened up, he pushed Padme out of the way and fell into the pit. The bars closed over the hatch, as Padme scrambled to see where her husband had fallen. Jabba's throne moved forward, as he wanted to watch the show.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as her husband was trapped. Anakin ran toward the exit, but found the door was blocked by a caged confinement. He heard a vicious, animalistic roar, as a huge Rancor was let into the tiny cell. He heard his wife calling to him and Jabba and his lackeys laughing. He drew his light saber and leapt toward the beast. It roared in pain for only a moment, as its large head was severed from its body, before his feet landed on the ground again. Jabba's eyes widened and he roared angrily in disappointment.

"_Bring the Jedi and lock him up with Kenobi!_ Jabba ordered. Padme backed away slowly.

"_And bring her to me!"_ Jabba ordered. Padme whipped her cloak off and drew her blaster, shooting several of the oncoming guards. She felt someone tackle her from behind and found that it was Jango Fett.

"Sorry Princess, but King Lago will soon arrive to take possession of you. And my son and I will become very rich men, thanks to you," he said, as he took her blaster away. Padme turned and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, as Padme got away from him. She cried out, as a grappling cable caught her ankle. Boba flicked it and Padme fell to the floor. She kicked her legs, as Boba approached, sporting a glove with sharp, claw-like protrusions on it.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Princess," Boba said sadistically. Padme tried to get away, but he swiped at her back. She cried out in pain, as the sharp claws pierced her flesh, ripping away the entire mid section of her battle uniform, leaving her midriff bare. She whimpered in pain, as her wounds stung.

"That's enough Boba. Lago won't be happy if she's harmed further," Jango stated, as a large manacle was clasped around Padme's neck, just as her husband was dragged into the chamber. His light saber had been confiscated, but Padme knew he could take down any of their captors at any time. She decided that he must have a plan. Anakin saw what the younger Fett had done, spying his wife's wounds.

"Hurting her is one of the last things you'll ever do, Fett," Anakin promised. But Boba only smirked.

"I'll remember that at your execution, Jedi," Boba goaded.

"The Mighty Jabba has decided that you and Kenobi will be executed aboard the sail barge in one hour," Threepio announced for Jabba.

"This is the last mistake you'll ever make," Anakin warned, as he gazed at Padme. He spoke to her through their bond.

"_Don't worry angel, I have a plan. You getting hurt was not a part of it though," _he said.

"_I'm fine," _she assured him._"Ian is coming though. I think he's planning to ambush us and the Fetts are working for him," _she said.

"_Don't worry. I'll deal with him too," _Anakin replied, as he was taken away. Padme felt herself be jerked toward Jabba and she looked away in disgust, as the slug looked her over. Unnoticed to anyone, Artoo rolled by inconspicuously and snuck Anakin's light saber off a table where it had been left carelessly, before tucking it away inside one of his compartments and rolling away…


	57. Sail Barge Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 57! The Sail Barge assault is here! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 57: Sail Barge Assault

Chewie rawled, as Anakin was thrown in the cell with them. The Wookie grabbed him in a huge hug. He chuckled.

"It's good to see you too, Chewie and don't worry, I have a plan to get us out of this," Anakin told him.

"Hero boy...is that you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, can't you see me?" Anakin questioned, as he was standing right in front of Ben.

"No, I can't bloody see you. Blindness is a temporary side effect of that blasted carbonite freezing," Ben grumbled.

"Well, that complicates things a little, but it shouldn't be too detrimental to my plan," Anakin replied.

"What bloody plan?" Ben questioned.

"The one where we escape and blow Jabba and his whole operation to bits," Anakin replied. Ben snorted.

"That's a stretch, even for you, oh great Chosen One. And how, pray tell, do you plan to do all this while you're locked in a cell with us?" Ben asked.

"Leave the details to me. Just know that you, me, Padme, Beru, Chewie and Gavin will be the only ones left standing when I'm done," Anakin promised.

"Padme is here too? Oh, this just gets better and better. And they say I'm crazy," Ben grumbled. Anakin smiled.

"Have faith in the power of love and the Force. Much has changed in your absence," Anakin stated. His voice indeed sounded wiser and more confident than Ben had ever heard before, but he was still skeptical that he'd ever see the light of day again. He heard someone come to the cell door.

"Jabba will be bringing you forth soon. You were right, he's taking everyone out onto the sail barge," Gavin whispered.

"Good. You know what to do," Anakin told him. Gavin nodded.

"And my weapon?" Anakin asked.

"Artoo has it. He'll be in position soon," Gavin replied, as he sprinted off.

"I'd sure like to know what you're up to, hero boy," Ben griped. Chewie rawled something to his friend.

"Trust him? Well, I don't really have a choice now do I? I'm blind as a womp bat," Ben spat. Anakin chuckled.

"Chewie's right. Trust me. All will soon be set right," Anakin replied.

"Oh bloody hell, you sound like our Master with all your blasted riddles. Knock it off, brat," Ben grumbled. But Anakin only smiled and shook his head. He had actually missed the scoundrel and was glad he was back.

~*~

The sail barge was loaded and Padme and Beru were dragged onto it with the other slave girls. Padme struggled with her captors, as they manhandled her.

"Don't worry Princess, you won't have to deal with the slug much longer. King Lago will soon be here to collect his...prize," Boba hissed, as he looked her up and down.

"You're all making a terrible mistake by underestimating my husband. He won't let any of you get away with this," Padme spat. But they all just laughed at her.

"You're about to become a widow, because Jabba is going to execute your precious husband. Get used to your new life in chains, Princess," Jango sneered, as she could see Anakin, Ben, and Chewie on the other barge through the window. She felt Jabba tug on the chain that was attached to the manacle around her neck. She dug her heels in and resisted the first time. But he yanked harder and she was forcibly pulled to him.

"You will soon learn to appreciate me," Jabba said in Huttese.

"And you will soon perish," Padme retorted," Jabba growled and pushed her away. Padme fell on her side and Jabba's lackeys laughed, as Beru helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" Beru whispered.

"I'm fine. We'll both be more than fine soon," Padme promised.

"So Ani has a plan?" she asked. Padme nodded.

"Of course," Padme replied, with a smile.

"Then Force help them," Beru replied, as Jabba's throne moved toward the window with them on it.

~*~

The sail barge and the accompanying vehicles stopped over a large pit and a plank was extended from the prisoner barge, as Anakin, Ben, and Chewie were prodded forward with pikes.

"The Mighty Jabba has chosen this place as your execution ground, which will be carried out swiftly," Threepio announced over the intercom.

"Good. I hate long waits," Ben grumbled.

"You will be put into the Pit of Carkoon where you will be devoured by Jabba's Mighty Saarlac. Inside the beast, you will learn a new definition of pain and suffering as you are digested over the course of a thousand years," Threepio said, quite disturbed.

"On second thought, I take that back," Ben said, retracting his earlier statement.

"The Mighty Jabba will now hear your pleas and allow you to beg him for mercy," Threepio said.

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of worm ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us," Ben called.

"This is your last chance, Jabba. Free us or die," Anakin warned. Jabba laughed.

"Put him in," Jabba ordered, as Anakin was moved into position. Anakin glanced at Padme and Beru, as the watched at the window. He gave them a reassuring smile, before he glanced to Artoo and nodded to him. Anakin was pushed in and, as he fell, he grabbed the plank and catapulted himself into an aerial flip. He landed back on the barge, as Artoo shot his light saber into the air. Anakin called it to his hand and ignited the blade. He spun his weapon rapidly, as he effortlessly cut down all the guards, before freeing Chewie and Ben from their bonds. He tossed blasters to each of them.

"I can't see a thing still. What good is this going to do me?" he griped.

"Use the Force. Sorry, but I don't have a spare light saber," Anakin called, as he leapt onto another barge and began cutting through Jabba's lackeys.

"Oh blast...let's go find Gavin and Beru," Ben said. Chewie rawled.

"Yes, yes, and the Princess too," Ben replied.

~*~

Padme waited for the moment that was coming.

"Get ready," she told Beru.

"For what?" Beru asked, as Artoo suddenly cut the electricity and the only light in the barge was now coming from the window. Jabba roared angrily.

"For this," Padme said, as she leapt toward Jabba and tossed her chain around his neck.

"Help me pull," she said, as they started pulling and the giant slug began choking. Artoo whirled urgently to Threepio, as he started pushing him toward the exit.

"I'm going! Stop pushing!" Threepio griped. Padme and Beru pulled on their chains, as hard as they could. Jabba flailed madly, as he gasped for air. Finally, with several minutes passing without air, he suffocated and stopped moving, as he died. Padme and Beru held their chains out and Artoo zapped them with his plasma ray, freeing them.

"Thanks Artoo. Come on," Padme called, as she and Beru ran out onto the deck. As Padme and Beru dodged blaster fire, they each plucked a blaster off a dead minion and began firing back. Threepio cried out, as Artoo shoved him overboard and into the sand below, before following him. Padme looked over at the other barge, just in time to see Boba Fett topple her husband to the ground. She saw another approaching transport and recognized that Ian was aboard, flanked by several of his men. And that's when she saw Jango Fett sailing toward her. She raised her blaster and fired at him. He evaded her blasts and landed in front of her, as he kicked the blaster from her hand.

"It's time to deliver you, Princess," Jango sneered. Padme fought him, but he picked her up around the waist and sailed into the air.

"Anakin!" Padme cried.

~*~

His blade crashed against Boba's heat resistant blade

"Hang on Padme!" he called, as he fought his adversary with fury.

"You'll be too late. Ian will be gone and you'll soon be dead," Boba goaded.

"Chewie...stop Jango!" Anakin called. Chewie aimed, trying to hit Jango's jet pack without hitting Padme, which was no easy feat. He had no success.

"Let me try," Ben suggested, as he aimed his blaster.

"You're blind! You might hit Padme!" Anakin cried. Ben ignored him and fired. He hit the jet pack dead on. Jango cried out and dropped Padme, who went rolling into the sand. Jango's jet pack exploded and sent him into the sand as well. His back was on fire and he cried out in pain, as he rolled around in the sand to extinguish the flames.

"You'll pay for that Jedi!" Boba growled, as he lunged at Anakin, putting all his weight into him. They went rolling off the barge and into the sand. Chewie rawled.

"_Nice shot,"_ Chewie rawled. Ben shrugged.

"Well I sort of lied. I can see the outline of everything now. It's still just a little blurry. Now, let's go get Beru and get off this sand hole.

~*~

Padme whimpered, as she sat up. She noticed a shadow over her and she looked up and yelped, as Ian grabbed her arm, before hauling her to her feet.

"At long last, you are finally mine Padme," Ian hissed, as he pulled her close.

"No..." Padme cried, as she struggled against him.

"Oh yes," Ian growled, as he held her arms tightly and forced his lips onto hers.

~*~

Anakin's saber clashed furiously against Boba's weapon and they met in a deadlock. Boba chuckled.

"Looks like the King isn't wasting any time," Boba sneered. Anakin's blood boiled, as he saw Ian's hands on his angel...and his lips. He saw Padme kick him in the shins and he saw red when Ian backhanded and sent her falling to the sand.

"She's a spitfire, but I'm sure the King will make her learn her place," Boba taunted. Anakin glared at the man that stood in his way of getting to Padme.

"Maybe if you're lucky, the King will let you say goodbye to your little whore!" Boba taunted, as he brought his blade around. Anakin raised his blade to meet his and Boba's shattered upon contact. He cried out in surprise, as Anakin swiped his blade through Boba's legs. The young bounty hunter cried out in agony. He rolled around on the sand and one of the Saarlac's tentacles reached out and wrapped around his waist. Boba screamed in terror, as he was pulled into the monster's mouth and devoured whole.

"Nooo!" Jango cried. Anakin glanced at him with a grave expression, before he made his way toward Ian.

~*~

Ben leapt onto the main barge and killed two guards that were shooting at Beru, who was crouched behind a railing.

"Ben!" she cried in relief, as she threw herself into his arms.

"Beru...that outfit. Wow," he said, as he admired her body.

"Oh, don't even get me started," Beru started to retort, before he pulled her into a passionate kiss to silence her.

"Ready to get off this sand ball?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Beru replied.

"The gun is pointed at the deck," Gavin said.

"Okay. I'll do the honors," Ben replied, as he handed the rope to Gavin, who swung himself over to the other transport where Chewie was, before tossing it back. Ben pulled Beru into his arms and kicked the gun's trigger. It blew the fuel cell to bits, as Ben swung himself and Beru to the other side. Chewie lowered the magnetic drag hook and lifted the droids out of the sand before moving away from the exploding barge. Now they just had to get Anakin and Padme. Then they could leave Tatooine behind.

~*~

_At the same time_

"Let her go Ian," Anakin demanded, as he slowly approached. Padme whimpered, as Ian jerked her by the arms and held her tightly.

"She's mine now, rebel scum. Kill him!" Ian ordered to his men. The six bodyguards drew their weapons and advanced on Anakin. He ignited his blade and with lightning fast speed and precision, he cut down each oncoming foe. All six guards fell dead to the sand.

"Let my wife go," Anakin demanded.

"I claimed her long before you met her, Jedi. I always get what I want and I always take what is mine. You've stood in my way long enough," Ian spat, with an evil chuckle.

"Ani…look out!" Padme screamed, as Ian clamped his hand over her mouth. Anakin whipped around and ignited his blade, just as Jango came barreling at him. The wounded bounty hunter released his grappling cable and it constricted around Anakin, trapping his arms. Anakin struggled and noticed that Ben was still busy rescuing Beru from the main barge. He knew that any minute the barge would explode.

"I've got you this time, Jedi and I'm going to make you pay for killing my son by cutting you to pieces!" Jango snarled, as his sharp vibro blade gleamed in the sunlight. Anakin gathered the Force around him and concentrated, reaching deeply into the new well of power he was still just discovering.

"I'm sorry about your son, but it was his own evil ways that ended his life as will be with you," Anakin said. Jango smirked evilly.

"Save your Jedi mantra, brat and say goodbye," Jango sneered, as he raised his blade, aiming for Anakin jugular. But suddenly the cable around Anakin snapped and freed him. Anakin leapt up and kicked Jango squarely in the chest. The bounty hunter went falling back and falling into the sand. The Saarlac's tentacles found him within reach and latched onto his leg.

"Nooo!" he screamed, as the monster started to pull him in. He shot the tentacle with his blaster and was freed. He crawled to safety…or so he thought. He locked eyes with Kenobi, as he aimed the barge's gun at the fuel cell. He was too close and Kenobi smirked, as he kicked the trigger before swinging himself and Beru to safety.

"Nooo!" Jango screamed, as he tried to outrun the explosion, but it was too late. The explosion caught him in its path and he was engulfed by flames.

~*~

Anakin sprinted toward Ian, who dragged Padme away. Just as the barge exploded, he toppled them to the ground. He pulled Padme away from Ian and covered her with his body, as they barely escaped the explosion's range.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked, as he helped her up.

"I'm fine," she replied, as they saw Ian trying to crawl away. Anakin grabbed him and punched him in the mouth. Ian cried out in pain, as he spat blood.

"You're not going anywhere, sleamo. I should kill you for touching her!" Anakin screamed at him.

"Then go ahead. Kill me. I'm unarmed," Ian taunted. Anakin smirked.

"It's tempting, but I believe death is far too good for a snake like you. But I'm sure the Alliance can find a nice, damp little cell for you to rot in," Anakin said, as Gavin arrived with their escape transport. Gavin tossed a pair of manacles to Anakin.

"You'll never get away with this, rebel scum. My people will demand a search for me," Ian claimed.

"Your people despise you and your cruel ways. And as for any of your constituents, their loyalty with lie with the Empire first. You are of no true value to the sector Moff and he will simply replace you," Padme said.

"She's right. You're a prisoner of war and we both know that life is the Empire's cheapest commodity. And the Empire's rule will soon come to an end, which means you'll be tried and convicted as a war criminal. Prison and death is the only thing in your future and you will never, ever lay a another finger on my wife again," Anakin growled, as he shoved him onto the transport. Gavin made him sit, as Anakin and Padme boarded as well.

"Let's get back to the Falcon and off this horrid planet," Gavin said.

"I second that," Anakin replied, as he kissed Padme's forehead.

"You flew my ship?" Ben asked. Beru and Gavin rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry. She's all in one piece," Gavin promised.

"She better be," Ben warned. Beru leaned her head against his shoulder. She finally had him back and now she faced the task of telling him about Mara; a task better handled when they were alone.

Anakin held Padme close, as they sailed over an endless sea of sand. Their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.

"We're finally going home to our babies," Padme whispered.

"Yeah and we'll never have to leave them again," he promised.


	58. Return to Felucia

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 58! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, as always. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 58: Return to Felucia

The Captain's quarters aboard the Falcon was dark, but sounds of passion filled the tiny bedroom. Beru finally had her love back and she was in heaven at that moment, as they made love underneath the mass of twisted bedclothes. Their lips met in soft kisses, as they slowly recovered and bathed in the afterglow. Ben's lips trailed down her neck, as he lightly nipped at her throat.

"Ben..." Beru said, as she felt his lips traveling lower.

"Ben...we need to talk," Beru said, as she tried to ignore his ministrations.

"Let's talk later...much later," he rasped huskily, as he continued what he was doing.

"No...it's very important. We need to talk now," Beru said, as she sat up and pulled the sheet over her chest.

"But what I'm doing is very important too," he replied. She raised an eyebrow coyly.

"And if you'd like to continue doing what you're doing, then you'll stop long enough for us to have a conversation. If not, you'll be taking a cold shower," Beru replied.

"So if I listen to you, then I can go back to what I was doing, which will include throwing you down and having my way with you again and again...and again," he replied.

"My, aren't we romantic. Just what every girl wants to hear from her lover," Beru replied sarcastically.

"I am very charming. In any sense, it's always enough to get you into bed," he teased.

"You're getting closer to that cold shower," she warned.

"You know it's not my fault. I'm a scoundrel. You're laying here naked and you expect me to concentrate," he said. She smiled and giggled.

"Point taken. But control yourself for a few minutes, because what I have to tell you really is important," Beru replied. He sighed.

"All right, let's talk," he replied, as he got serious and their banter ceased.

"Ben...something wonderful happened in your absence," Beru began. He smiled.

"Well, then don't keep me in suspense," he replied.

"Well, an orphaned baby made its way to Breha by the way of the Alliance outposts. She needed a mother...and so I became what she needed. I...we have a daughter now," she announced. Ben was stunned almost to speechlessness. He had absolutely no clue how to be a father. But...as he saw Beru's eyes sparkle and saw the way she was glowing about this little girl, he realized that he wanted to see her glow like that everyday.

"That's...wonderful," he replied. She smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. I won't pretend that I have any clue how to be a father, but I know how much children mean to you. Having one has made you very happy I see and I'd love to be a part of that," he replied. Beru threw her arms around him.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet her," Beru said.

"Me either. What's her name?" he asked.

"Mara. Mara Jade Kenobi," she announced. He felt his heart swell with pride.

"You...you gave her my name?" he asked.

"Yes, if you're okay with that," she replied.

"I'm honored that you would give her my name," he said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you will be her father," Beru replied.

"Then I better do the only honorable thing I've ever done and marry you, Beru Whitesun," he said, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Ben...are you proposing?" she asked.

"I told you back on Bespin that I would if we made it through this mess and we did. Marry me Beru...as soon as we can when we return to the base," he said. She smiled, as tears glittered in her eyes.

"Yes...I'll marry you," she replied, as their lips crashed together and passion consumed them again...

~*~

Ian struggled with his cuff that chained him to his seat in the cabin.

"You can't keep me attached to this blasted seat for the entire journey. It's inhumane!" Ian complained. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"No, having to listen to you complain is inhumane. I left one of your hands free. What more do you want?" Gavin asked rhetorically. Anakin and Padme came into the kitchen area after having showered and dressed for the day. All but Ian had enjoyed a few hours of restful sleep. Ian's eyes locked on the Princess. Padme tried to ignore his unnerving stare, as her husband held her in his arms.

"I'm going to go check the ship's position and then I'll be right back. Will you be okay here?" he asked, as he put his arms around her tiny waist. She nodded.

"I'll be fine. He can't hurt me anymore. I'll start breakfast, so hurry back," she replied. He smiled and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied, as he glared smugly at Ian, as he headed toward the cockpit. Padme moved about the kitchen, but Ian's stare unnerved her to no end.

"Stop staring at me," she snapped at him.

"Staring isn't a crime. I'm just admiring the view. It's a shame such beauty is wasted on that Jedi scum you call a husband," Ian spat. Padme glared at him.

"Anakin is the man I love. Like I would ever want a disgusting creep like you," Padme spat. But Ian only chuckled.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry. If you think I'll ever give up on you, then you are mistake, Princess. Ian Lago never gives up; not until he gets what he wants. And I want you in my bed," Ian leered.

"You know, Anakin is just waiting for you to give him a reason to put you in a grave. I wouldn't be saying those kinds of things to her if you aren't interested in taking a dirt nap," Gavin warned.

"That Sith spawn doesn't scare me and neither do you, scoundrel. Now, why don't you be a doll and get me a glass of water, Princess," Ian told her. She fumed and Gavin winced, as she started filling a glass.

"You really are a piece of work, King. You have an ego the size of Courscant," Gavin joked.

"Well, I didn't get where I am by being nice," Ian sniped.

"True. You didn't get there on looks either," Gavin joked, as Padme came over with a glass of water. Ian smirked.

"Good girl," he goaded, as he reached for the glass. But Padme turned it upside down and poured it on him, before smashing the glass on the top of his head. She stomped on his foot and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever order me around! I'm not and never will be your slave, you ugly, fat, disgusting swine!" Padme screamed.

"You little tramp!" Ian screamed back.

"What did you call her?!" Anakin yelled, as he picked Ian up by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Call her that again and you'll give me the reason I need to put you in a coffin,"Anakin growled, as he dropped him.

"I'll make sure you both pay," Ian growled back.

"No, you're the only one that's going to pay. We're coming out of hyperspace soon and you're going to be put away in a tiny, dark cell where you'll never see the light of day again," Anakin retorted.

"Well, looks like we missed the show," Ben said, as he and Beru entered.

"You did. It was quite entertaining too," Gavin replied.

"Ani, how long until we're home?" Beru asked. He smiled.

"About an hour," he replied.

"Good. I can't wait to see my little girl," Beru replied. Padme smiled.

"I know what you mean. I miss the twins terribly," Padme said.

"Twins?" Ben asked. He had known Padme was pregnant, but never the results. Padme nodded.

"You don't half do anything, do you hero boy. You didn't think one was enough?" he joked. Anakin shrugged and put his arm around Padme.

"Nope. I never half do anything, right angel?" he asked, with a sexy eyebrow raise. Padme blushed and cuddled against his chest.

"We said we wanted a lot of kids and I guess the Force heard us. Twins is a very good start," Padme replied, as Anakin kissed her forehead. Ben chuckled.

"Twin Skywalker babies. You two are going to have your hands full if they're anything like the two of you," Ben joked. Anakin smirked.

"Yeah, we know we're going to have our hands full with them, but we're up for the challenge, right angel?" he asked. She smiled and slid her arms around his waist.

"Definitely," she replied, as their lips met with a tender passion.

"Oh please...I think I'm going to throw up," Ian growled.

"If you soil my upholstery then I'll be the one killing you," Ben warned. Ian glared at him.

"Well, thanks to the Princess' little temper tantrum, I might be bleeding all over it. I think you should make her treat my wounds, which she so violently inflicted," Ian replied.

"We're almost to the base. A healer will get you the first aid you don't really deserve when we get there. Padme's not coming near you," Anakin retorted, as he led Padme to sit down. They would soon be arriving back at the base.

~*~

Ruwee hadn't been able to concentrate hardly at all since Padme had been kidnapped right under their noses. As he read the same line for the fifteenth time, he pushed the book away with a frustrated sigh and removed his glasses. When they heard that she had somehow gotten control of the ship and made her way to Anakin, he had been so relieved. But his anxious worry had returned when he learned that his daughter had insisted on journeying to Tatooine with her husband to free their friends. His little pixie had become a courageous young woman and he was so proud, but that didn't mean he didn't worry about her endlessly. When Quinlan Vos had returned with his daughter's kidnapper's, Ruwee had given them a piece of his mind. He wasn't normally a violent man, but when it came to his girls, he was a force to be reckoned with. He almost chuckled at his actions that day. No one had seen him coming.

~*~

_Sabe kept her head down, as she and Chaz were led down the ramp. She was unable to meet the glares they were receiving from the King, Queen, and Anakin's mother. Chaz on the other hand wore a smug smirk. _

"_Treason is a very serious offense. You will incarcerated indefinitely until the Empire is defeated. It will then be up to the people of Naboo to issue your punishment. Needless to say, I believe prison is the only thing in your futures, unless the people of Naboo charge you with war crimes. In that case, you will eventually receive the death penalty. For now, however, as leader of the Alliance, I am sentencing you to permanent incarceration for the rest of your lives. Do you understand your sentencing?" Bail questioned. Sabe nodded silently. _

"_Oh yes, I understand. I understand that you're all delusional if you think anyone can ever destroy the Empire. The only thing Sabe and I are guilty of is trying to make a life for ourselves. I'm sorry if that meant poor little Princess Padme had to be sacrificed, but it was her or us. Ian won't stop trying to capture her, just like the Empire won't stop hunting you. Ian's hired the Fetts to get her, so you might as well plan on never seeing your lovely Princess again," Chaz goaded. _

"_You're wrong. If the Fetts tangle with my son, then their demise is imminent," Tahl promised. Chaz only scoffed and smirked, as he saw Ruwee coming toward them. _

"_Oh look, here comes Daddy. I suppose you have harsh words for me too. Don't worry, the Jedi saved your poor little girl from the bad man," Chaz taunted. _

"_Chaz...stop it," Sabe hissed. But they were all surprised when Ruwee punched Chaz in the nose. He screamed in pain, as blood gushed from his nose and down his lips. _

"_How dare you betray my daughter! How dare you take her like she's a piece of property! How dare you attempt to give her to that disgusting swine in exchange for money!" Ruwee ranted. _

"_Temper, temper," Chaz taunted. _

"_You haven't seen anything yet. I am going to make sure your acts of treason are recorded in history! I'm going to make sure generation after generation of Nabooans know what you did. Your names will be forever disgraced with words like betrayer and traitor...even you Sabe. Padme once called you her best friend and then you turn on her so maliciously!" Ruwee yelled. _

"_Mr. Naberrie...I'm so sorry," Sabe cried. _

"_Save your apology, I bet you never knew that Padme is the reason you weren't executed when she was imprisoned by the Empire all those years ago," Ruwee said._

"_What are you talking about?" Sabe asked. _

"_Veruna is the reason Padme was not executed, but she is the reason you and her cabinet were not executed. They offered her a lesser sentence if she gave up the names of her conspirators, but Padme refused. She endured hours of torture for you and her other handmaidens. You were simply arrested for association with her, but had she named you, they would have executed you," Ruwee sad. _

"_We...we didn't know!" Sabe cried. _

"_You didn't care! You repaid our debt to her with betrayal and now you'll both get everything you deserve._

_~*~_

Ruwee's flashback was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called. Tahl stepped inside and Ruwee stood.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked. She nodded.

"They will be here soon. Everyone is fine," Tahl said. Ruwee smiled and hugged her.

"That's wonderful! I've got to go tell Sola," Ruwee said, as he hurried out. Tahl wondered if she should tell him that they had captured Ian. But then she decided that it might be more entertaining if she didn't.

~*~

Sola hummed and gently rocked a fussy Luke in her arms.

"I know little guy, I know. You miss your Mommy and Daddy," Sola said, as she tried to put the bottle to his mouth, but he shook his head. It was then that Leia started to fuss as well.

"Now, that isn't fair you two. It's not nice to double team your poor Aunt Sola," she said.

"You look like you could use some help," Jobal said, as she entered.

"If you want to," Sola replied coolly. Jobal picked Leia up and she started crying more.

"Why are they so fussy?" Jobal asked.

"They miss their parents," Sola replied. Jobal rolled her eyes.

"They're too young to even know," Jobal said.

"Not true; not with these little ones anyway. Padme told me that Anakin said they're already very aware of the Force, especially Luke," Sola replied.

"Then why is Leia bawling too," Jobal questioned.

"Babies have a sixth sense. She's probably picking up on your constant hostility or maybe she just doesn't like you," Sola returned. Jobal glared at her.

"I don't think I deserve that from you, Sola. I was always good to you," Jobal said.

"Yes, you were great to let Grandfather abuse me and let me think I would be the one punished if I told anyone. Oh yes, you did a great job of protecting me," Sola said sarcastically.

"Fine. I get it. You and Padme are going to choose to hate me forever," Jobal spat.

"We don't hate you mother, but you still resent us, because things didn't go your way. We're both happy, yet you still wish we were back home on Naboo living in the lap of luxury, because Padme was forcibly married to Ian. We just wish you cared about our well being more than the family reputation or money. I mean look at these little angels. Can you honestly stand there and say you wish Padme had married Ian when you look at them?" Sola asked. Jobal was silent. Sola shook her head in disbelief and they were thankfully interrupted before the volatile conversation could continue, as Ruwee entered.

"Hi Daddy," Sola greeted.

"Hi sweetheart. I just came to get you. They're back," Ruwee said.

"Anakin and Padme?" she asked. He nodded.

"Their ship should be landing soon," he replied.

"Did you hear that little ones? Your Mommy and Daddy are home," Sola said, as Jobal tried in vain to calm Leia down.

"I can take her Jo," Ruwee said. Jobal gladly handed the fussy baby to her Grandfather," Leia started to calm. Jobal scoffed.

"That figures. Padme was the same way. She fussed every time I picked her up and she cried, but not with you," Jobal said bitterly.

"You just have to spend more time with them. And a little patience goes a long way," Ruwee replied, as he and Sola left. Jobal decided that she would follow.

~*~

Quinlan put his arm around Tahl, as they anxiously waited while the Millennium Falcon finished docking. The ramp lowered and Threepio was down first, followed by an irritated Artoo, who beeped and clicked at the golden droid.

"I'm going you rude little rust bucket. Thanks to you, I'll be cleaning sand out of my circuits for a month," Threepio griped. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry at him in response,as Gavin dragged their prisoner down the ramp, surprising everyone that had gathered.

"We caught another Imperial scumbag," Gavin announced.

"Lago," Ruwee growled.

"Professor Naberrie, I bet you fit in nicely with the rest of the Rebel scum here," Ian spat.

"King Lago, I'll rest well knowing that you're locked up in a cold dark prison cell," Ruwee retorted.

"What in blazes was he even doing on Tatooine?" Quinlan asked.

"He hired the Fetts to capture Padme and then thought he would come for her personally. But he was foolish to believe that I'd ever let anyone or anything take her from me," Anakin said, as he led his wife down the ramp. Tahl and Quinlan hugged them tightly.

"You haven't won Jedi...not yet. Enjoy your time with her," Ian spat.

"Jagged, will you kindly get him out of here," Bail requested.

"With pleasure, your Highness. There's a special place in hell for people like you, Lago, but for now, I think I can find a cell that's equally unpleasant," Jagged said, as he dragged the King away. Padme hugged her sister and then took her baby boy in her arms at last.

"They've missed you and so have we," Sola said.

"Oh Mommy missed you too angels," Padme said,as she kissed their little heads, before kissing her father's cheek.

"I missed you pixie. I was so worried about you. Believe me, I gave that riff raff that took you a piece of my mind," Ruwee said. Padme smiled.

"I missed you too Daddy," Padme replied, as her father handed Luke to Anakin. They were finally reunited with their babies.

"Ben, Beru, and Chewie came down the ramp last. Beru rushed to Breha and took her baby girl in her arms.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Beru said, as she kissed her red hair. She turned and slowly approached. Ben who looked a little unsure. She turned and slowly approached Ben, who looked a little unsure.

"Ben, this is our daughter Mara," Beru said, as the little eight month old baby girl looked at him with her big green eyes.

"She's beautiful. Hello little one," he said. Mara gave him an almost toothless grin and then fussed a little. Breha brought her teething ring and the baby latched onto it.

"I think she's got a couple teeth coming in, so she's been a bit fussy," Breha told them.

"Well, that's okay. Mommy's just glad to be back with her," Beru replied. The fight against the Empire was far from over, but for now, they would enjoy these moments of peace.


	59. Families Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 59! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 59: Families Reunited

Padme gazed down at them as they slept in the crib. She fed them both when they arrived home and they fell asleep in their parents arms with little fuss. Their father's strong presence was wrapped protectively around them, just as it was around their mother. Add to that, their mother's soothing presence only added to the security the tiny, yet Force aware infants felt. Padme felt her husband's arms encircle her waist, as he dropped a kiss to her hair.

"I missed them so much. I could watch them sleep all night," Padme told him.

" I know. I could too, but you do need your rest and we need to change the bandage on your wound," he said.

"It feels fine," she replied.

"Perhaps, but humor me," he said, as he held her tightly in his arms. She turned in his embrace and smiled slyly at him.

"Is it because you really want to change the bandage or have you just found a clever new way to get me out of my clothes?" she questioned playfully. He smiled.

"Both," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"You are so perfect," Anakin whispered, as he caressed her beautiful face.

"You're sweet, but I'm as flawed as any human," she replied.

"Not to me. You're my angel. My sweet, perfect angel. My wife, the mother of my children, and I just hope you know how much you mean to me. The depths of my love for you have no end," he said.

"Nor do mine for you, my handsome Knight," she replied, as she kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and picked up the baby monitor, as they quietly left the nursery and found their way to their bedroom. Padme turned on the light and brushed her hair aside, allowing her husband to unzip her dress. She let it slide down her slender form, letting it be discarded to the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed in her undergarments, as he sat behind her. Carefully, he peeled the bandage off. The bacta had done wonders so far and the wound didn't look nearly as angry as it had the night before. He remembered how it had taken every ounce of restraint he possessed not to Force choke Boba Fett after he'd seen how the bounty hunter had sadistically inflicted harm upon the woman he loved. But the younger Fett had paid dearly for it later when the jaws of the Sarlaac had snapped him up as its latest meal. It was a fate equally as bad as Sith hell, which was where he would eventually find himself.

"How does it look?" Padme asked.

"Much better," he replied, as he opened the first aid kit and swabbed the wound with a cleansing pad, before he placed another large bacta laced bandage securely with medical tape over the wound.

"Do you think it will scar?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but even if it does, you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he replied, as he finished and put the first aid kit away. Padme watched, as he lifted her tunic over his head and discarded it. She stood up and her eyes admired his bare, lean physique. Her hands slowly undid his belt, as his lips sought hers. Slowly the lights in the room darkened, as hands roamed and kisses grew more passionate. They found their way to the bed and all else except their love for the moment didn't exist...

~*~

Ben woke up early the next morning, as it had become a habit. He really didn't know if he would continue his training now that Master Yan was gone, but he didn't really care one way or another. As he headed toward the kitchen he heard Mara whimper, as he passed by the nursery. He poked his head inside and saw her standing up in her crib, as she held onto the bars.

"Good morning little one," Ben whispered. Mara whimpered again and for a moment, he considered going to wake Beru. But then he decided not to let his insecurities scare him away from what was important to him; not anymore. Gently, he picked the baby up and carried her to the kitchen with him.

"Well, you must be hungry. It looks like Mommy as bottles made up already," Ben mentioned, as he took one out of the of the refrigeration unit and set it on the bottle warming device. Once it finished, Ben tested the milk on his wrist. He remembered seeing Beru do the same the night before. He put the bottle to her lips and she latched onto it, as she started drinking.

"Well, you know exactly what to do," he said, as he sat down on the sofa. Beru smiled, as she watched him feed her. They were bonding already and it made her very happy.

"She's at east with you," Beru said, as she made her presence known.

"Well, I have no idea what I'm doing, but it helps that she's Force sensitive. I'm able to connect with her that way," he replied.

"I was wondering if she was. I need to tell you where she came from, "Beru said, as she sat down beside him.

"I don't care where she came from. She's ours," he replied.

"I know and neither do I, but you need to know the whole story," Beru said.

"Okay...I'm listening," he replied.

"Do you remember someone called The Dark Woman?" Beru asked. He nodded.

"Everyone in the Temple knew about Master Kuro. They didn't call her the Dark Woman for fun. She was frightening," Ben replied.

"More than you know," Beru said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We discovered that Kuro survived the purge. She survived and during her recovery in Imperial captivity, Vader lured her to the dark side. She became his apprentice," Beru stated.

"Well, now that's more than just a little terrifying. The Dark Woman was cold and even cruel as a Jedi. If she's a Sith now, then we have a sadistic monster on our hands," Ben replied.

"It gets worse," Beru said. Ben snorted.

"Of course it does," he replied sarcastically.

"Kuro has her own apprentice. We don't know much about her, but they killed Master Luminara months and ago and abducted Barriss Offee. Tahl thinks they may have been trying to turn her. But Barriss was the primary caretaker for Kuro's apprentice's baby. Barriss knew she would eventually fall to the dark side. She decided would rather die than turn and realized that Mara would be condemned to a life of darkness and cruelty, so she put the baby in an escape pod and we believe she was killed shortly after doing so," Beru said. Ben looked down at the child in his arms.

"This baby...you're talking about Mara," Ben concluded. Beru nodded.

"I hope that doesn't change things," Beru replied.

"Of course not. She couldn't help the circumstances she was born into anymore than I could...or anyone can. She's ours now and that's all that matters," he replied. Beru smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too and I love our baby," he assured her.

~*~

"Hello Mr. Andrews!" Padme called, as she stood by his ship.

"Well, bless me," the old man said, as he hobbled down the ramp.

"Thank the stars! You don't know how good it does my old heart to see that you're okay, Princess," he said.

"Thank you for warning General Antillies when you did. They were able to track the ship and I was able to find my way to my husband," Padme replied.

"I just hope they locked up that riff raff!" he said. Padme nodded.

"They did. Anyway, I thought I would come by and introduce you to two very special little ones," Padme said, turning her attention to the hover stroller beside her.

"Well, I was wonderin' if I'd get to see your young ones. So these are the two everyone's been buzzing about," he said.

"Yes. These are my children, Luke and Leia," Padme replied proudly.

"Well, if they aren't just the prettiest babies I've ever seen. That husband of yours must be grinnin' from ear to ear," Mr. Andrews said. Padme nodded.

"Oh believe me, he is," she replied.

"Well, I set aside a few things for you, including some shuura," he said, as he handed a bag to her.

"Thank you so much," Padme replied.

"Anything for you honey. You make sure that husband of yours takes care of you and these little ones," Mr. Andrews said, as he prepared to leave.

"I will. Goodbye," Padme said, waving to him.

~*~

The Dark Woman waited patiently with her apprentice at her side, as the small, but very important Imperial shuttle slowly docked in the main hanger of the Death Star II. Governor Tarkin stood by as well, as Emperor Vader slowly walked down the ramp, disguised with the mask he no longer needed. His cape billowed behind him, as Kuro and her apprentice bowed to him.

"You've done impressive work, Dark Woman. Am I correct in assuming that the Death Star II is now operational?" Vader questioned.

"Yes My Master. We have not yet come up with a location to construct the shield we will use to protect it from Rebel fighters to avoid the catastrophe that the first weapon suffered," Kuro answered.

"I have suggested that we use Rori, one of Naboo's moons, but your apprentice says you have other plans for Naboo," Tarkin stated.

"Naboo may become a bargaining chip in the future. It may become very useful to me and will remain a back up choice. I have chosen the location that we will build our shield," Vader stated.

"Kuro, you will take two battalions of Storm Troopers and a team of Officers to the small moon known as Endor. You will begin construction immediately. The moon is inhabited only by primitive life forms and they will be easily wiped out if need be," Vader said.

"My apprentice and I will leave at once, My Master," Kuro replied.

"No, you will be going alone. I have a separate mission for your apprentice," Vader announced. Lady Jade knelt before him.

"I'm honored to serve you, my Master," she said.

"Your mission is...to locate my son and the rest of the Rebels," Vader said.

"Master...do you think she is ready to face the Chosen One?" Kuro asked. Vader turned his head to her.

"I want her to find them. She's not to confront my son, lest she wishes to perish," Vader stated.

"My Lord, I assure you I can fight him," Sara said zealously. But suddenly, she was holding her throat, as Vader choked her.

"My son is powerful. Underestimating him will get you killed and it would also alert him to the fact that I will have discovered him and he might escape again. Find him only and then report to me. Fail me and the consequences will be severe. Remind your apprentice that she is easily replaced," Vader told the Dark Woman.

"She will be disciplined, My Master," Kuro assured him.

~*~

Mace and Quinlan observed Anakin, as he sparred both his mother and Shaak Ti. Mace was absolutely amazed by the difference in Anakin since he had returned from Degobah. Master Yoda had succeeded in awakening the immense power inside Anakin; the same thing Mace had been trying to do for months and Yoda had managed it with one cataclysmic event. And again, Padme was at the heart of the reason for his explosion of power that had lay dormant inside him all his life. The two seasoned female Jedi Masters were struggling to keep up with the young prodigy.

"And that's what happened. Master Yoda said he helped slow the ship, but only minimally. Anakin did most of it. When faced with losing Padme right before his eyes, he couldn't accept that there was nothing he could do. It was like something inside him just snapped and then after his venture into the cave of darkness, he came out with a new clarity. Qui-Gon's sins and mistakes no longer haunt him," Quinlan said.

"Then the final battle truly nears and our fate rests in his hands," Mace stated.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pretty good about our chances right now," Quinlan replied.

"I have a new wealth of confidence in his was well, but Vader's treachery is still worrisome. The dark tremors in the Force suggest he has something colossal on the horizon; something quite horrific," Mace said.

"Anakin will stop whatever it is," Quinlan insisted.

"Yes...I just hope he doesn't perish in the process," Mace replied. Quinlan shook his head.

"He'll survive. He has to," Quinlan stated, as they finished their spar. Tahl and Shaak Ti were exhausted and amazed by the fluid confidence he now fought with and the sheer amount of power he radiated in just a friendly spar. Anakin was ready. He had accepted his destiny as the Chosen One and would bring balance to the Force.

~*~

Lady jade boarded her star fighter and left the Death Star, as she began her new mission. She was to find the Rebel base and then report their location to her Master. She was not to infiltrate or engaged the Jedi, but Sara wanted revenge on the ones that had taken her child from her. It was not that she cared about the baby. It had mostly been a nuisance to her. Mara's midichlorian count had been the only reason she did not dispose of the infant upon its birth. It was simply about the fact that something that belonged to her had been stolen and she planned to make them pay, even if it meant disobeying the Emperor's orders. The Rebels were well hidden and it would likely take her months to find them. But she would and then she would have her revenge...

~*~

Quinlan and Tahl held the twins, as soft music played around the beautiful setting. Outside the base, they had chosen a small clearing as the setting for their wedding. It would be a simple, small wedding at sunset. Ben stood at the alter with Bail, as he waited for the arrival of his bride. His new daughter was being held by Breha and he couldn't help but smile at her cherub face. Chewie stood next to him. Padme walked down the aisle dressed in a beautiful sky blue gown, carrying a bouquet of flowers. She smiled at them both, as she took her place. The music intensified and all attention turned to Beru, as she slowly floated down the aisle in a stunning white gown. His breath hitched in his throat, as her beauty took his breath away. Anakin escorted her on his arm and when they arrived at the altar, he kissed his big sister's cheek and relinquished her hand to Ben, before he took his place beside his wife. He put his arm around her waist and smiled at her, as Bail began the ceremony.

"We have gathered here today to join these two, Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi and Beru Lily Whitesun in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. It has been a long and sometimes difficult road for these two, but ultimately love has prevailed. They have chosen to recite their own vows," Bail began, as he nodded to them. Ben took a deep breath and took her hands in his own after she handed her bouquet off to Padme.

"Beru, before I met you, well, I wasn't a very nice person at all. Chewie was the only one that bothered to put up with me. I was very angry for a long time. I kept pushing you away at first, but you wouldn't let me shut you out. You cared enough about me to keep trying to save me from my own self destruction. No one has ever gotten under my skin the way you have and no one's ever cared about me the way you do. You taught me how to feel again. You taught me how to love and what it felt like to be loved in return. I'm a very lucky man to have you and our little Mara, because I certainly didn't make it easy for you to love me. But I promise you that I am going to spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of you both, as long as you'll have me," he said. Beru smiled.

"Of course I'll have you. I want you forever," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Our road hasn't been an easy one, but anything worth doing never is. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to start our life together and raise our daughter with you by my side. I love you Ben Kenobi, believe it or not and I'm never going anywhere; not without you," Beru said. Bail smiled.

"The rings please," Bail said. Anakin and Padme handed them to the bride and groom, as Bail continued.

"Ben, do you take Beru to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," he said, as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"And Beru, do you take Ben to be your husband?" he asked. She smiled.

"I do," she replied, as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," Bail said. They leaned toward each other, as their lips met in a passionate, loving kiss. Padme smiled up at her husband, as they watched Ben and Beru retreat back down the aisle. Anakin leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers, as they followed them inside for the small reception that would follow. For the moment, they had peace and they would cherish every moment of it, for the coming battles would test them all…


	60. Security Breach

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 60! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Important note: 8months have passed since the last chapter.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 60: Security Breach

Anakin's land speeder sailed into the landing bay. He unbuckled his harness and hopped out, as Jagged stood waiting to meet him with Quinlan beside him. For eight months, it had been very quiet. They knew without a doubt that this meant Vader was up to something. Getting any spies into Imperial ranks had proved nearly impossible, until just a few days ago. Finally they had someone inside and they were hoping to know more about what was going on very soon. They had enjoyed anonymity for the previous months too, but now the secrecy of their location was in jeopardy, as Anakin had just discovered. It saddened him, but he knew it was coming. He had enjoyed the fairly non eventful months with his family.

"Did you find anything?" Jagged asked.

"No, but something has certainly tripped the security perimeter," Anakin replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't just an animal?" Jagged asked.

"No, I've felt a dark presence. It's suppressed and elusive, but someone is out there. The security system is sophisticated enough to recognize wildlife. Animals move all over everyday. This was something else, but these jungles are massive. The hiding places are endless. Just because I can't find anything doesn't mean that someone isn't out there," Anakin said.

"Could it be Vader?" Jagged asked.

"No, I would have felt that. Even is he was masking his presence. I'd still be able to sense him," Anakin replied.

"Then we're possibly looking at an agent of his. He or she has probably been instructed to report our location if found. They could already be gone and Vader could be on his way," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded.

"We can't take any chances. We need to start evacuating," Anakin stated.

"But we haven't even scouted for a new place yet," Jagged said.

"We'll have to temporarily divide ourselves and send groups to planets that can be designated as safe," Anakin replied.

"I'll have a few Officers start scouting for possibilities," Jagged said, as he left for the control room.

"I'll go tell your mother to pack up," Quinlan said, as he headed off too. Anakin headed for the residential wing. He wanted Padme and the twins off Felucia as soon as possible.

~*~

At last, after months of searching, she had finally found the Rebel base. Lord Vader was very pleased and his fleet would be here in a matter of hours. She pulled back the brush and gazed at the compound that was very well hidden in the jungle. She had orders to leave the planet before she could be detected and she was about to obey, when she saw someone walk outside the compound, holding a child. It was her child! The red hair was unmistakable! She snarled at the blonde woman was holding what belonged to her. If she approached the woman she would be disobeying the Emperor's orders. Her Master would discipline her severely, but the need to kill this woman went beyond all rational thinking. The woman was alone, the pretty little fool. Killing her and taking the child would be easy. She would be gone before they could stop her. Vader would arrive, before they could escape. She was certain of it.

~*~

Padme finished diapering Leia and blew on her tummy, making her giggle. They were ten months old now and starting to talk a little, though most of it was still baby gibberish. Both had mastered crawling and were now trying to learn to walk. They had yet to officially take their first steps, but were efficient in using objects to pull themselves up to a standing position. Padme kissed her brown haired head. Luke had already been changed and was crawling around the nursery.

"Luke…come here baby," Padme called. Luke grinned at his mother and crawled to her. He used her hand to pull himself up onto his and crawled to her. He used her hand to pull himself up onto his legs, so Padme could pick him up.

"Oh, you're such a big boy," she praised him with a kiss to his blonde haired head, before she carried them into the living area. She set them down on a blanket and put a few toys out. They watched her go to the kitchen and once they were sure they could still see her, they went about playing. Padme started packing a snack for their afternoon outing, which consisted of a walk outside the compound with Beru and Mara.

"Da! Da!" they called, so it was no surprise to her when Anakin walked through the door. He smiled at his little ones, as they crawled to him. He gladly scooped them up in his strong arms. But Padme saw the worry on his face, despite the smile he gave their babies.

"Ani…what's wrong?" she asked. His smile faded, as she came to him.

"I think we may have been discovered and I have no idea how long we have. But I'm getting us off Felucia tonight as soon as possible," he said regrettably.

"I'm sorry angel," he replied. Her brow furrowed.

"For what?" she asked.

"For uprooting you and the twins. For all the times we've been on the run and might be on the run in the future," Anakin answered.

"Ani, you have nothing to apologize for. As long as we're together, that's all that matters. I'll go wherever I have to in order to keep us safe. Home for the twins and me is wherever you are," Padme replied.

"I know, but I will make it so someday we never have to run again," he promised. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I know you will. I've never doubted you and I never will," she replied.

"Threepio, start packing the twins' things, including all the emergency stores of baby supplies," Padme called.

"Right away, Miss Padme," Threepio responded.

"Artoo, you get to the landing bay and help Chewie get the Falcon ready," Anakin ordered. He whirled and hurried out.

~*~

Beru smiled, as she watched Mara play. Every afternoon, she would take Mara out to play just outside the base. Sometimes Padme would bring the twins and join her, but she hadn't shown up yet, which Beru thought was a little unusual. Mara giggled, as she ran around her strawberry pigtails bouncing as she did. She stopped and looked at some pink flowers that grew on a bush near the forest path.

"Pwetty Mama!" Mara called, pointing at the flowers.

"Those are very pretty, baby," Beru agreed, as Mara ran toward her. Beru picked her up.

"I guess Aunt Padme isn't bringing the twins today. Shall we go find your Daddy?" Beru asked. Mara's eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" she called.

"Yep, let's go find Daddy, little one," Beru replied. Mara's face suddenly soured, as she started to whimper.

"Daddy…" she cried.

"Okay, don't cry sweetie. We'll go find him," Beru told her.

"Daddy…" Mara cried, as she started crying.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Beru asked, baffled by Mara's sudden mood and change.

"The Force is strong with the brat," a voice said. Beru whipped around, as a red haired woman garbed in a black cloak appeared and ignited a crimson light saber," Beru screamed in terror…

~*~

"Chewie, run a diagnostic on the hyper drive engines. We don't need to get stranded in the middle of nowhere," Ben called, as Chewie carried some of their travel cases up the ramp. Tahl tossed a bag into the cargo bay, as did Quinlan.

"Are you sure hero boy is right about this?" Ben asked.

"We've felt the dark presence too. There's definitely someone out there," Quinlan replied, as Tahl looked around.

"Where's Beru and Mara?" she asked.

"They're usually with Padme and the twins this time of day," Ben replied.

"She's not with Padme," Tahl said.

"What do you mean? Where is she then?" Ben demanded.

"I don't know. But Anakin is with Padme and the twins right now. Are you sure she isn't packing?" Tahl asked. He shook his head.

"No, we were just there," Ben said, as panic crept into his voice.

"Okay, let's not panic. Where is she usually at this time of day?" Tahl asked.

"She's usually taking Mara for a walk outside!" he cried, as they suddenly felt a dark presence sweep over them.

"Beru!" he cried, as he took off running.

"I'll follow him. Go tell Anakin," Quinlan told her, as she started running back to find her son.

~*~

Beru clutched Mara to her chest, as the Sith witch slowly approached her.

"You have something of mine," she growled. Beru looked back and forth between her daughter and the female Sith. Their hair and eyes were the same.

"That's right. I see you've made the connection. Now give the child to me and I'll grant you a swift death," Sara growled.

"You'll never get your hands on her again! You don't love her!" Beru cried.

"Like you can stop me, you weak little fool!" Sara screamed, as she angrily Force shoved Beru back. She screamed, as the back of her head hit a tree. She fell to the ground and Mara cried out, as she rolled to the ground, now sobbing uncontrollably. Beru fought the dizziness and nausea, as she tried reaching for Mara.

"Shut up, you stupid brat," Sara growled, as she raised her hand. The child went to sleep, thanks to her forceful suggestion.

"Mara!" Beru cried, as her head swam.

"Now, I believe I was about to kill you. You can thank me for the fact that the brat won't see it," Sara growled, as she hovered above Beru. Tears poured down Beru's cheeks, as she prepared to die. But a sapphire blade intercepted the Sith's blood red saber in mid strike.

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to let you kill my wife and steal my daughter," Ben growled. Sara smirked.

"Your daughter? I don't think so. Her father was some Cantina trash I met one drunken night. The little mistake here actually has a decent midichlorian count, so I'll be taking her back now. And I'll be happy to go through you to do it," Sara said.

"Ben…" Beru cried weakly, as unconsciousness finally swept her.

"That's a nasty head injury. Hope you've said your goodbyes," Sara taunted.

"Shut up," Ben growled, as he kept his saber deadlocked with hers.

"Ben, hang on!" Quinlan called, as he ignited his emerald blade and bounded toward them.

"I don't have time for this," Sara hissed, as she parried his blade and leapt up, kicking her feet into Ben's chest. He cried out and fell hard on his back, as the wind was knocked from his lungs. Sara ran off with Mara, disappearing into the forest. Ben accepted Quinlan's help, as the Jedi pulled him to his feet. He gasped for air.

"Get Beru to Dr. Johnson. I'll go after her!" Ben called, as he took off running after the Sith.

"Okay…" Quinlan said, as he lifted Beru into his arms. Whether Ben thought so or not, he would need Anakin's help. This Sith was trained by Kuro and that made her all the more deadly.

~*~

"Anakin!" Tahl called, as she burst into their quarters.

"I know. I sense it. Get Padme and the twins to the ship," Anakin said, as he handed Leia to her.

"Ani…be careful!" Padme called.

"I will angel, don't worry. Hurry and get to the ship!" he called.

"Okay Threepio, grab the rest of our stun and let's go!" Padme called urgently, as she carried Luke and followed her mother-in-law.

~*~

"Beru!" Anakin cried, as he saw Quinlan carrying her unconscious form, as he arrived in the landing bay.

"It's Kuro's apprentice. She took Mara and Ben went after her. He's going to need your help," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She will be. Your mom and I will treat her wound and put her in a healing trance on the Falcon. Go," Anakin urged. Anakin hopped onto his speeder bike and sailed into the forest.

~*~

Ben used Force enhanced speed to keep up with the Sith and he could finally see her just ahead. They reached the outside of the perimeter and came upon a rocky outcropping. At the top was a flat surface where a small TIE fighter sat. The small mountain had flat ledges at various points, which made it ideal for climbing it quickly by using the Force to hope from ledge to ledge. Obi-Wan knew he had to beat her to the top. Using all the lessons his old Master had taught him, he gathered the Force around his feet. As the Sith leapt her way to the top, he sailed straight up into the air. He turned his body in mid air, flipping himself around and landing firmly at the top. Sara snarled, as she reached the top and found Kenobi waiting for her.

"You're not going anywhere, you psycho bitch!" Ben growled. Sara smirked and put the unconscious little girl on the ground, before igniting her blade and circling the Jedi. Ben ignited his blade, as they charged at each other.

"Your feeble skills are no match for me, reject," Sara hissed. Ben's eyes narrowed.

"That's right. I know who you are. You were shipped off to Agri-Corps, because no one thought you were worthy of training," Sara goaded.

"You're right. But what I have learned will be enough to kill you," Ben spat. She laughed.

"We'll see, weakling," Sara replied, as they engaged in a series of furious strikes.

~*~

Beru moaned, as she slowly stirred awake. Her head was killing her and the light was like needles in her eyes.

"It's all right, Beru. You're in good hands," Tahl assured her, as she placed a regenerator, which looked like a small, white chip with wires on her forehead.

"This will repair your concussion and heal the crack to your skull," Quinlan said, as he tossed a bloody cloth away.

"It has stopped the bleeding too," Tahl assured her.

"Mara…" Beru cried. Quinlan and Tahl glanced at each other.

"Where's my baby? Mara…" Beru sobbed.

"It'll be okay, Beru. Ben and Ani went after her. They'll find her," Tahl assured her. Quinlan placed his hand on her forehead, as he used the Force to induce a healing trance. It would be best for Beru to sleep through this ordeal. Now, they just had to get Anakin and Ben and get off the planet before Vader arrived…


	61. Escaping Felucia

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 61! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 61: Escaping Felucia

Two large transports carrying people and supplies soared out of the landing bay and into the sky. They were the last of the large transports and carried Bail, Breha, Shaak Ti, Mace, and Gavin. Jagged's family was also on board, as were Jobal and their prisoner's, Ian, Sabe, and Chaz. Jagged remained behind, but would soon leave with the rest of the squadrons.

"I'm going to get the boys out here. You can't stay behind too much longer. The long range sensors are picking up something approaching," Jagged told Quinlan, as he waited for Anakin and Obi-Wan to get back.

"What's the ETA?" Quinlan asked.

"An estimated twenty minutes," Jagged replied.

"Go. We'll get out, don't worry," Quinlan urged. Jagged looked unconvinced, but put his helmet on.

"Let's go boys!" he called. Dozens of star fighters fired up and sailed into the air, leaving Felucia behind

"Come on kid, we don't have much time," Quinlan said.

~*~

Sweat poured down Ben's face, as his saber crashed against Sara's again. They circled and Sara pushed him back. He fell on his back and rolled away to avoid a vicious thrust aimed at his heart. He leapt to his feet and his saber collided with hers again. He was outmatched, but he wouldn't give up.

"You weak fool. I've grown tired of this duel and I think I'll just kill you and end this now," Sara goaded.

"You will try!" Ben growled, as he parried her slashes. Mara whimpered, as she woke up.

"Daddy…" she cried, as she suddenly saw how high up she was and she started to cry.

"That brat always did nothing but cry. Maybe I should just kill you both and forget the whole thing," Sara growled.

"You won't touch her," Ben growled, as he slashed furiously at her.

~*~

Anakin saw the battle atop a cliff in the distance, as he navigated and concentrated on sending a message to Padme through their Force bond…

~*~

Leia fussed and squirmed in her mother's arms, as Padme tried in vain to calm her down.

"It's all right baby. Daddy will be back soon and he'll make everything okay again," Padme told her. Luke was a little more relaxed, as Ruwee held him.

"How is Beru?" she asked, as Tahl came back from the med bay.

"She's resting. She's going to be fine," Tahl assured her.

"_Padme…"_

Padme stopped, as she heard her husband's call in her mind.

"_Ani!" _she called back silently.

"_I've found them. Tell Master Quinlan to bring the ship to a cliff side just outside the security perimeter," _Anakin instructed.

"_Okay," _Padme replied.

"Master Quin, Anakin said that he's found them. They're on a cliff just outside the security perimeter. He says bring the ship there," Padme said. Quinlan looked confused for a moment.

"But how did you…" he started to say, but then remembered who he was talking to.

"Never mind," Quinlan replied, as he sprinted to the cockpit.

~*~

Anakin parked the speeder bike and hopped off. He looked up and using the Force, he shot into the air, before landing firmly beside Mara. He knelt beside the little girl and she climbed into his arms, recognizing her Uncle immediately.

"It's okay little one," he told her softly. Sara saw the Chosen One and knew she had to escape if she wanted to live.

"As much fun as this has been, reject, I must be going now. Consider yourself lucky to be alive," Sara hissed, as she prepared to scale down the cliff side. But used a Force shove and threw her down face flat in the dirt.

"Take her. The Falcon is on its way," Anakin told him, as Mara reached for her father. He saw the Falcon only seconds away.

"I could have defeated her, you know. I didn't need your help, hero boy," Ben told him. Anakin smirked.

"I know," Anakin replied, content to let him think that. Sara pulled herself to her feet, as Anakin ignited his sapphire blade.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you escape," Anakin said regrettably. Sara snarled.

"If you think you scare me, Chosen One, then you're wrong," Sara lied, as she circled him. Anakin waited patiently and let her make the first move. She did and charged at him. His sapphire blade stopped her, as her crimson saber crashed against his. Anakin parried each of her desperate strikes effortlessly, as the Falcon arrived. The ramp dropped in mid air. Ben leapt into the ship with Mara, as Anakin continued to duel Sara. He decided to go on the offensive. He sidestepped another of her strikes, leaving her shadowboxing. He brought his blade around and down on hers. She cried out, as her light saber cracked under the immense pressure of his mystical power. Her weapon fizzled out and she tried pushing him back with the Force. But he stood firm. She snarled angrily, as she charged at him, hoping to bypass his weapon and land a punch. She flipped over his head, hoping to trip him up from behind. But her moves were in vain. He jumped up, avoiding her sweep kick and flipped around, skewering her through the heart.

"Whether you believe it or not, I truly am sorry," he said, as he extracted his blade. Her body fell from the cliff and drifted to the ground. Anakin hopped onto the Falcon's ramp. It closed and the ship sailed out of Felucia's atmosphere, before disappearing into hyper space.

~*~

"Da!" Luke called, as he reached for his father. Ruwee smiled.

"I think he wants you," Ruwee said.

"Hey little man," Anakin said, as he held him and dropped a kiss to his head.

"Ani…" Padme called. He put his free arm around her waist, as their lips met tenderly. He kissed Leia's head too, as he held his family close.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked. He smiled.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about," he replied, as they sat down.

~*~

Ben caressed her beautiful face. Slowly, she stirred to awareness. Very drowsily, she opened her eyes.

"Ben…" she said.

"I'm here love," he replied.

"Mara…my baby, where's my baby?" she asked in a whimper.

"She's fine. She's right here," Ben replied, as he plucked her from the chair.

"Mama…" Mara said, as she gazed down at her mother.

"Hi sweetie. Is she okay?" Beru asked. He smiled.

"She's fine. You, however, need your rest," he replied. She nodded and closed her eyes, slipping back into the healing trance. Ben and Mara stayed by her side for some time.

~*~

"So, did you tell her?" Quinlan asked, as he came back from the cockpit. Padme noted that Quinlan seemed quite excited.

"Tell me what?" Padme asked.

"Well…since our group is much smaller than the others, Quinlan and I think we've decided on the perfect place to lay low for a while," he said.

"Where?" Padme asked anxiously.

"Well, patrols in the mid rim have slackened significantly. I know the shift to the outer rim means something is going on. But right now, things on Naboo are very quiet," Anakin said, looking into her brown eyes.

"Ani…are you saying what I think you're saying?" Padme asked. He smiled.

"We're going to Naboo," he announced. She threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as ever. He chuckled.

"I thought that might make you happy," he said.

"It does? But are you sure it's safe?" Padme asked.

"Well, Theed isn't, but if we land in a smaller port, you can guide us to the lake country, right? Unless you think your grandfather has taken over the estate? Anakin asked.

"Jobal's father can't touch Varykino. It was my mother's and she left it to me. Very few even know where it is and I know we'll be safe there," Ruwee said, with a smile.

"Daddy's right. The only way to get there is by sea. We can land in Tyvalt. It's a small seaside village port. From there, we can rent a ferry," Padme replied. Anakin smiled.

"Then that settles it. I'm taking you home, angel," he said. tears pricked Padme's eyes and their lips met passionately.

~*~

Kuro snarled, as she stood over the bloodied corpse of her apprentice. It wasn't the fall that had killed her though. The saber hole in her chest suggested another scenario. Sara had disobeyed orders and probably had tried to retrieve her brat. As a result, she had probably been confronted by the Chosen One.

"Master…" Ventress said, as she knelt before her.

"What is it?" Kuro demanded.

"The Storm Troopers have confirmed that the Rebel base is empty," Asaaj informed her.

"The Emperor will be most displeased. It's a good thing you're already dead, Lady Jade," Kuro spat, as she turned and left the body. Ventress followed her with a smug smirk. She was the number one apprentice now and she would not fail so miserably, as her predecessor had.

"All the memory was wiped from the equipment left behind," Asaaj added.

"Perfect. So we have no idea where they went," Kuro spat.

"Regrettably no, Master," Asaaj replied, as they entered the mostly empty landing bay.

"Commander, open a comm channel with the Emperor. I must tell him of these disappointing results," Kuro ordered to the Storm Trooper, who obeyed without question.

~*~

Vader swirled the wine in his glass, before carefully sipping at it, as he stared out into the blackness of space from his throne room on the Death Star II. He heard the communication console chime and he put his glass down. He knew it was Kuro calling to tell him that she and her apprentice had failed miserably to capture any rebels, most of all his son. He wasn't really angry though, for he had foreseen their failure. His son was just far too powerful now. He could not be surprised or ambushed by them anymore. He was far too attuned to the Force. This did bother Vader, but it didn't worry him, for he knew his son would soon come to him. He had foreseen that as well. He accepted the comm call. Kuro's hologram, as well as Ventress' appeared before him and they knelt.

"You have failed me, Dark Woman," he said knowingly.

"_My deepest apologies, my Master," _Kuro replied.

"I take it that my son and his rebel friends have escaped," Vader stated.

"_I'm afraid so Master. My foolish apprentice disobeyed orders and alerted them to her presence," _Kuro said.

"Where is Lady Jade?" Vader asked.

"_She is dead, my Master. I believe she may have encountered the Chosen One," _Kuro stated.

"If Lady Jade was foolish enough to fight him, then she received a well deserved fate. It is of no consequence. My son will eventually come to me. I have foreseen it," Vader said.

"_What is thy bidding, my Master?" _Kuro asked.

"Go to Endor and continue to oversee the construction of the shield. I have also foreseen that my son and his friends will soon come to Endor," Vader said.

"_We will go and await further orders, my Master," _Kuro said.

"Good. See that your new apprentice follows orders better than your last," Vader instructed.

"_She will learn her place," _Kuro assured him, as the hologram faded.

"Everything will soon come to a head. You will join me or die, my son," Vader stated.

~*~

Slowly, the Millennium Falcon soared over the lush greenery that was Naboo. The last and only time Anakin was here, he had no time to appreciate the beauty of his beloved's home planet. Padme sat in the co-pilot chair, as he piloted the ship for Ben, who was in back with Beru. Chewie had relinquished his seat in the cockpit, allowing the Princess the pleasure of the view before her. She balanced the twins in her lap, as they squirmed. Leia seemed interested in what her mother was looking at, but Luke was far more interested in what his father was doing.

"Da!" he called.

"You want to fly the ship, little man?" he asked. Luke grinned.

"All right, come here," he said, as Padme leaned him toward Anakin, who picked him up with one arm and plotted him in his lap.

"Someday, I really will be teaching you to fly," Anakin said, as Luke was captivated by all the buttons and lights in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm finally home, even if it isn't permanent," Padme said. Anakin looked over.

"It will be someday, angel. That's a promise I intend to keep," he replied. She smiled.

"Well, all the same, after the twins go to bed tonight, I'm going to properly thank you," she replied with a sultry gaze. Anakin smiled.

"Can't wait for that," he replied, as he brought the ship in for a landing.

~*~

The small port manager agreed to board their ship with few questions, thanks to the rather large sum Padme paid him and they were soon on their way to the nearest ferry dock. Beru was feeling much better by now and able to walk on her own. They rented a ferry themselves rather than a chartered one and Ruwee took the boats wheel, as he took them out to sea…

~*~

Jagged entered the room they had designated the situation room, where Bail and Admiral Ackbar, as well as several of his superiors sat.

"I made contact with our inside man," Jagged stated. They had landed just a few hours ago on Bandomeer . The ancient, abandoned temples in the jungle had made for perfect temporary shelter.

"What have you discovered?" Bail asked. Jagged sighed.

"The Death Star II is operational and the Emperor is taking measures to safeguard this one," Jagged said.

"What kind of measures?" Ackbar questioned.

"The Death Star II is currently orbiting the small moon of Endor. They are building a shield that is operated from the moon to keep out enemy fire," Jagged reported.

"But what's the point of a shield if it keeps the Death Star in one place?" one General asked.

"People know what this thing can do. No one has forgotten Alderaan's fate. And if they can build this shield on Endor, then it's only a matter of time until they're able to install it permanently into the internal structure of the Death Star. They're using Endor, because it's remote and only inhabited by primitive beings. It is in my opinion that we need to find a way to infiltrate Endor and stop them now, before they colonize other moons with their shield or worse…they make the shield mobile by finding a way to install it into the internal structure," Jagged said.

"I agree with General Antilles, we need to destroy the Death Star, before another planet suffers the fate that befell my people," Bail agreed.

"Infiltrating Endor will be nearly impossible and even if we do, succeeding will be impossible as well," another General argued.

"Not if General Skywalker and the other Jedi like myself lead the mission," Mace stated, as he and Shaak Ti observed the meeting.

"I agree. We will, however, need an Imperial vessel to get a team on Endor," Jagged said. Shaak Ti smiled.

"Then Master Windu and I will have to go steal ourselves an Imperial shuttle," Shaak Ti replied. Jagged smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that. There's an Imperial outpost less than a parsec from here. It would be an ideal place to swipe one if you can pull it off," Jagged said.

"I think Master Ti and I can manage. Has Anakin made contact yet?" Mace asked Bail.

"Not yet, but I expect to hear from them soon," Bail replied.

"Tell them to stay where they are for now. Once Shaak Ti and I are successful in acquiring an Imperial shuttle, we will send for them. When you make contact, inform Anakin and the others what is going on," Mace said. Bail nodded in agreement.

"May the Force be with you on this journey, Masters," Bail replied. They nodded, as they left to prepare for the dangerous mission ahead…


	62. Return to Naboo

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 62! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 62: Return to Naboo

The journey to Varykino had lasted nearly three hours already, but Padme savored every moment of it. The last time she had been sailing on this ocean, she was a little girl. Luke and Leia were enjoying all the bright colors and scenery. The ocean also fascinated them and she watched as their father held them both in their strong arms and stood at the side of the boat so they could look over. Padme noticed how at peace her father was also, as he piloted the boat to the secluded Varykino. Some of their fondest memories included father-daughter trips to Varykino. She remembered toddling along the beach in the surf holding her father's hand, as water splashed around their feet. Daddy had deserved so much better than the way her mother had treated him. He smiled at her and she approached the control console.

"Do you remember how we used to come out here during the summers?" he asked. She nodded with a fond smile.

"I could never forget those times. And getting to share this place with my own family now makes me very happy,' she replied, as she hugged him tightly. He kissed her hair, as he put his free arm around her. He grinned, as they started to come around the bend.

"Well, you're about to even happier, pixie. Look over there," Ruwee said. Padme did so and their magnificent lake retreat stood in the near distance. Tears pricked her eyes. It was even more beautiful than she remembered.

"Go on," he urged her. She smiled and joined her husband.

"Wow…is that it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she replied.

"It looks like a palace," he said. She smiled.

"It sort of is. It is centuries old and I think at one time one of Naboo's Kings lived here. It was abandoned for a long time after the palace in Theed was built. It was long forgotten, but then my grandfather came across it in his time as Theed's Governor. He liked the idea of its seclusion, so he bought it, renovated it, and presented it to my Grandmother for their twentieth wedding anniversary. I think he feared the coming times. I think he knew he would have to see to his family's protection after he was gone, so he erased Varykino's existence from any government records not long before his death," Padme said.

"This place has a lot of memories for us," she said. he smiled.

"Well, I say we make a few more," he replied. She smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing," Padme replied, as their lips met passionately.

Ruwee soon docked the boat. Sola and Darred were off first, followed by Anakin, Padme, and the twins. Tahl and Quinlan followed. Ben helped Beru off the boat, as he carried Mara. Ruwee was last off the boat, as everyone filed into the Naberrie estate.

~*~

The house inside was as beautiful as she remembered too and even looked clean, like someone had been living there.

"Ruwee…" a voice called. They all turned and saw a raven haired woman run into his arms. Ruwee hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Erika. I'm so sorry I had to leave you behind," Ruwee said, as he noticed all eyes on them.

"I have a bit of explaining to do, I suppose," Ruwee said, as he held the woman's hand.

"I recognize you," Padme said, trying to place her, when it suddenly came to her.

"You worked for my Grandmother when I was a girl. You were her chief assistant when she served in parliament," Padme said. The woman, who was about Ruwee's age, nodded.

"I did. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, as have you, Sola," Erika replied.

"Daddy, what is she doing here?" Sola wondered, since no on outside of the three of them was supposed to know about Varykino.

"Guess it's time for that explanation," he said.

"You both have to know that, at one time in my life, I loved your mother very much. But by the time you were born, Padme, we'd already grown worlds apart. I met Erika after I took you and we moved to Theed and in with your Grandmother. We became friends at first, especially when I struggled with not being allowed to see Sola and then with Mother's death. But when they took Padme from me too, I felt like my whole world had finally collapsed on me. Both my little girls were being kept from me and if it hadn't been for Erika's friendship, I would have sunk deep into depression and I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her. Our feelings eventually turned romantic. I felt guilty at first, but I knew deep down that your mother and I would never be able to reconcile. Years later, we suspected Ian was having me watched, so I sent Erika here for safety. I was supposed to join her, but I was arrested before I could leave Theed. Ian lured you here when he threatened to execute me and then we had to escape. I told Erika that, no matter what happened, she should stay in the lake country," Ruwee explained.

"I wanted to come for you when I heard you were arrested, but I knew I couldn't do anything except get myself arrested too. I heard you escaped and were chased off Naboo by Darth Vader. But I knew you'd come back for me when you could," Erika replied.

"I didn't tell you about us, but I should have. I meant to, but I wasn't sure when we'd be able to come back to Naboo. And…I was sort of afraid you both might think ill of me for entering into a relationship when I was still married to your mother, even though we had been separated for a very long time," Ruwee explained.

"Daddy, we only care about your happiness," Sola replied.

"Sola's right. Mom doesn't deserve you and she never treated you right. You deserve to be happy," Sola said.

"Thanks pixie," Ruwee replied, as he hugged both his daughters.

"It's wonderful to meet you Sola and to see you again, Padme," Erika said.

"It's good to see you again too. And thank you…for taking care of Daddy," Padme said.

"Well, I love him very much," she replied.

"This is my husband, Anakin and our children, Luke and Leia," Padme said.

"It's nice to meet you, Anakin," she said.

"Likewise," Anakin replied.

"Well, I guess this makes my favorite professor is a grandfather now. They're beautiful," Erika told them.

"Yes they are, but go easy with the old jokes," Ruwee joked. They introduced everyone else, before they parted ways. Anakin and Padme took the twins to their bedroom and changed them. Anakin stood on the balcony with Luke after he finished feeding him, while Padme finished feeding Leia.

"It really is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it," he said, as she joined him.

"It's even more beautiful than I remembered," Padme mentioned, as she laid her head on his shoulder. The twins were becoming sleepy and as soon as they were asleep, Anakin and Padme took them to the spare bedroom. Ruwee had Quinlan help him bring up Padme's old crib from the basement and set it up. Tahl had found clean sheets and blankets for it and it was ready for them. They put the twins down and the slipped outside to the veranda that overlooked the beach. Anakin held her in his arms, as they peered at the ocean over the railing.

"See that island over there?" Padme asked. He nodded.

"When I was girl, Sola and I used to swim to it. Then we'd lie out on the beach and let the sun dry us," Padme said fondly.

"Then we should do that," he replied.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"I told you that I wanted you to show me everything. This was your life and I want to know all of it," he replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I've dreamed of sharing this place with you for so long," she said passionately.

"That's what I'm here for. To make your dreams come true," he replied, as their lips met again.

"Come on. Your Dad and the others will baby sit for us, I'm sure. Let's go get our swimwear and hit those waves," he said. She smiled, as she bit her bottom lip playfully.

"Okay…but I promise that once we reach the island, swimwear will become very unnecessary," she said seductively. His smile widened.

"Well, then the sooner we get swimming, the sooner the fun can begin," he replied, as they went inside to change.

~*~

"_Thank the stars. I'm glad to hear that everyone is safe," _Bail said, as Quinlan spoke with him over the holocom

"We are. We trust everyone else is too?" Quinlan replied.

"_Yes, we're fine and we discovered what the Empire is up to," _Bail said.

"Then our inside man has been effective?" Tahl asked.

"_Yes. They have a large operation in the works on the forest moon of Endor. The Death Star II is complete and they are constructing a shield from the moon's surface to protect it from enemy fire. We think it may not yet be operational, thus the reason for the shield. Either that or it is operational and they are trying to develop a shield that can eventually be installed internally into the structure of the Death Star," _Bail explained.

"That's not good news," Quinlan replied.

"_No, but we've devised a plan of sorts. Mace and Shaak Ti are on their way to a small Imperial outpost as we speak. They plan to steal an Imperial shuttle. This way, we will have a means to get a team past security and on Endor to sabotage the shield. We want yours and Anakin's involvement in the mission. Once we have the shuttle, we'll send for you. For now, remain where you are," _Bail said. Tahl and Quinlan nodded.

"We'll speak with you soon then," Quinlan replied. Bail nodded, as the transmission cut out.

"Should we tell the kids yet?" Quinlan asked.

"No, let's let them enjoy the peace for as long as possible," Tahl replied.

~*~

Padme laughed, as they finished their swim to the island and he chased her onto the beach. He caught her and spun her around in his arms. She wore a tantalizing white string bikini and he wore only a pair of black swim shorts. Their playfulness slowly turned passionate, as their eyes locked and desire swelled between them.

"You know, I will get you back for dunking me on the way here," he mentioned. She looked at him coyly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, acting innocent, as she took his hand and led him back to the surf. The sun was beginning to dip low in the sky and the tide would soon come in. He held her in his strong arms, as the glow of the coming sunset surrounded them, creating the perfect, romantic mood. He towered over, gazing down passionately at her. He leaned down and their lips met with searing passion. Hands roamed and kisses grew feverish, as the passion that had been swelling between them all day finally erupted. They fell to the sand beneath them. Anakin lay over her, kissing her again and again, plundering her mouth. He moved to her neck and she tossed her head to the side, ecstasy etched on her face, as his hand slid up her leg, which was now wrapped around his hip. He kissed her deeply again, before gazing into her eyes.

"You know," she began breathlessly.

"I had this fantasy…about us, not too long after we made love for the first time," she continued.

"Tell me," he requested.

"I fantasized that we came here and you took me in your arms like you just did. You laid me on the sand like we are now, just as the sun was setting like it is now," she said.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"Well, the tide started to come in, like it is now. And then, you made love to me in the surf," she replied. He smiled.

"Well, let's make that fantasy come true," he said, as their lips met again and they melted together, as they made love in the ocean surf…

~*~

"Get those supplies loaded on the double! We're already behind schedule as it is!" the port Commander barked. As the Commander turned his back, Mace and Shaak Ti slipped up the ramp of the cargo shuttle and hid themselves away from the Storm Troopers. Getting in hadn't been too difficult. They had clamped their ship on the roof of the small space port and went in through the top hatch. The ship would remain there for thirty minutes, then detach itself, then self destruct, leaving the Imperials oblivious to their infiltration. The two Storm Troopers took the pilot and co-pilot's chairs, as they initiated lift off. They sailed into open space and into hyperspace. They would never realize their mission though, as a violet light saber skewered them each through the heart. Mace and Shaak Ti took control of the ship. Shaak Ti dropped them out of hyperspace and helped Mace dump the bodies out the trash shoot. Mace destroyed the ship's tracking device and Shaak Ti plotted their new course, before initiating hyperspace again, their destination being Bandomeer.

~*~

As they arrived back home, they grabbed the towels that were waiting for them. They wrapped in them, as the night breeze started to dry them quickly. Padme shivered and Anakin wrapped her in his arms, as they trekked back toward the house.

"Man, I'm starved," he mentioned.

"Swimming will do that to you," she replied.

"So will sex," he said, making her giggle. They stopped on the veranda and Anakin drew her lips into a sweet, passionate kiss.

"So, did tonight live up to your fantasy?" he asked. She smiled.

"It shattered it. I could have never dreamed such an amazing night," she replied.

"Well, I aim to please," he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh believe me, you do," she purred, as she took his hand.

"Come on, let's go please our stomachs," she said, as they went inside. They found Quinlan sitting on the couch, watching the twins, who played on the floor with a few toys.

"Mama!" Luke called.

"Da!" Leia called.

"There's our precious babies," Padme called to them.

"Well, you two look like you had fun," Quinlan said slyly. Padme blushed shyly and Anakin grinned.

"Where's Mom?" he asked.

"She's in the kitchen with the others making dinner," Quinlan replied. Anakin wrinkled his nose.

"Mom is cooking?" he asked. Quinlan chuckled.

"No, I think Erika and Sola are doing the cooking. If she was cooking, the place would be burning down about now," Quinlan joked.

"I heard that Quin," Tahl said, as she came in with Ruwee to get the twins.

"We're going to start feeding the munchkins," Tahl said.

"Okay. I'll go change and be in to help," Padme said, as she kissed Anakin quickly and headed upstairs, while Tahl and Ruwee took the twins into the kitchen. Quinlan smiled at Anakin.

"What?" Anakin asked, still with a contagious grin on his face.

"You're grinning like a teenager who just lost his virginity," Quinlan joked. Anakin's smile turned sheepish and he shrugged.

"What can I say? This place is magical. And…well, sex on the beach is as fun as it sounds," Anakin replied, as he headed upstairs to change. Quinlan shook his head in amusement.


	63. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 63! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 63: The Plan

It had been a long night that did not end when Shaak Ti and Mace Windu arrived back on Bandomeer with the stolen shuttle. They had discussed their options for hours until they finally retired for some sleep. After only a few hours, Mace and Shaak Ti were up again, engaging in a morning sparring session. As they finished, their conversation returned to the daunting mission ahead.

"Have you considered that this whole Imperial operation on Endor is simply a ploy by Vader to draw Anakin and the Rebellion out," Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm almost positive that this is the case," Mace replied.

"Then you realize that this whole thing could be a trap for the entire Rebel fleet, as well as Anakin. That weapon could be operational," Shaak Ti said.

"We all know the risks and Anakin will see that this is an opportunity we can't pass up. Getting to Vader will be much more difficult if he returns to Coruscant. Anakin is ready to face the Emperor and his apprentice. He knows this. And he wants this all to end as much, if not more than anyone," Mace said. Shaak Ti nodded.

"I know. I just worry about all the things that could go wrong," she replied.

"As do I. But this is the only course of action we have," Mace said. Shaak Ti nodded in agreement. The final stand was coming and in the end, only one side would remain standing…

~*~

It had been a very peaceful, restful evening. Dinner with their loved ones had been followed by putting the twins to bed and then sharing wine together, as they stargazed from their bedroom's balcony. Passion between them had lasted well into the morning hours, before they slept deeply and peacefully in each other's arms. Their precious little ones woke them that morning and they spent it together, before Padme packed a picnic and they trekked out to the meadow to revel in the splendor and beauty that the Lake Country provided. The twins crawled around on the blanket and played with a few toys, while their parents watched them. Shaaks grazed in the near distance and they relished the magic this place possessed. He guided a piece of shuura fruit into her mouth.

"These last two days have been amazing," Padme said.

"They have. This place is magical," he replied.

"Sharing it with you is a dream come true," she said.

"I'm just glad that I'm finally able to give you the honeymoon you deserve, even if we may soon have to leave," he replied.

"The end is coming, isn't it? I mean, you're going to face Vader soon, aren't you?" she asked with apprehension in her voice.

"Yes. I'm going to end it once and for all, so we never have to run or hide again," he answered.

"I know that you must do this for our future, but I can't help but be scared," she said. He caressed her beautiful face and cupped her cheek.

"I know. But I promise I will come back to you. Everything will be set right and we can come home here, for good," he replied. Padme nodded and their lips met passionately. The twins made their presence known, as they started whining. Luke was doing the whining, as Leia tried to steal his toy.

"Leia…no, no," Padme called. Leia whined and got mad, because she wasn't getting her way. She blew a raspberry at her twin. Luke blew one back and they both did it again. Padme sighed.

"I think it's naptime," she said. Anakin smiled.

"Yeah, they're getting crabby," he replied, as they plucked their precocious little ones up and packed up their stuff, before heading back inside.

~*~

As Anakin and Padme entered the spacious living area, they saw Quinlan and Tahl sitting in front of the comm, speaking with Jagged.

"Looks like we're just in time," Anakin said.

"Yes, we were just going to come and get you. There's been a few developments you both should know about," Quinlan replied. They nodded.

"We can take the tiny ones," Ruwee said, as he and Erika took the sleepy twins and took them upstairs to the nursery. Anakin and Padme joined hands and sat down with them.

"It's good to see you both," Jagged said.

"You too, General. What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Well, as your mother and Quinlan already know, we've discovered that the Empire is building a shield to protect the Death Star II from enemy fire. Vader is aboard the Death Star, as is his apprentice. Mace and Shaak Ti have stolen an Imperial shuttle that we believe we can use to get a team on Endor to destroy the shield. Then we can destroy the Death Star," Jagged stated.

"Vader and his apprentice in one place? That's convenient," Padme said.

"Too convenient," Anakin added.

"You think it's a trap?" she asked.

"Oh, we know it's a trap," Quinlan answered.

"But it's a trap that's too good to pass up. Getting to Vader if he returns to Coruscant will be almost impossible. This is it. I need to face him and take him out now, along with his apprentice. The rest of you can get the shield down and destroy the Death Star," Anakin said.

"That sounds really dangerous," Padme said.

"I will come back to you," Anakin promised. She nodded.

"I know. And I know that we have to do this," she replied.

"You can stay here with your father and the twins if you want to," he told her. She shook her head.

"No, I need to go too. This is it. This is what we've been fighting toward for so long. I need to be by your side," she said. He nodded.

"Then we'll see all of you soon," Jagged said, as the transmission entered.

"Okay. We'll leave at sunset. Go spend the rest of the day with the twins," Tahl told the young parent's. They nodded and went upstairs hand in hand.

~*~

Anakin and Padme spent the boat ride back to the port that evening holding their precious little ones and enjoying the splendor of the ocean. Beru was in her own husband's arms, as he held Mara. She was staying behind with Ruwee, Erika, and the children. Anakin almost wished he could convince Padme to stay too. But this was her fight too. And she deserved to be there to see her oppressors finally pay for all the lives they had destroyed. When they arrived at the port, it was a tearful goodbye, as Anakin and Padme kissed their babies goodbye. Padme cried freely, as she kissed them both.

"I know Mommy promised not to leave ever again, but we have to this one last time, so we can be together forever," Padme said, though she knew they didn't understand yet.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back before you know it," he told them, as his eyes also welled with tears. Ruwee hugged them both.

"You two better come back or I'm coming after you," he said tearfully.

"We will, I promise," Anakin said.

"No more hiding, Daddy. It's time for us to take our lives back," Padme said.

"I know. This is your destiny. I've always knew you would free our people somehow. I love you pixie," he said, as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Daddy," Padme said, as she hugged Sola and Darred, who were also staying behind.

"You better come back, baby sister," Sola said, as she sobbed.

"I will," Padme said, as they got off the ferry with Obi-Wan, Quinlan, and Tahl. The others watched, as moments later, the Millennium Falcon rose into the sky and sailed toward space. Those that stayed behind journeyed back to Varykino. Now, they would wait on the sidelines, as the fate of the galaxy was determined.

~*~

Kuro entered her Master's darkened throne room and bowed before him.

"Master, it appears that the Rebels have taken the bait. We expect them to infiltrate Endor anytime now," Kuro reported, as she observed her Master. He looked very pale and she could hear him struggling to breath, as he wheezed slightly.

"Excellent. Keep me informed," Vader rasped.

"Master…I've noticed in recent weeks that you seem unwell. Is everything okay?" Kuro asked.

"I'm fine," Vader snapped.

"Don't think you'll be succeeding me anytime soon, apprentice. Now get out," he growled.

"As you wish, My Master," Kuro spat. Unfortunately, she was right. He was unwell and his condition had slowly been worsening. He knew it was time to visit the med bay. He wouldn't last five minutes with his son in his current condition. He was sure it was nothing; probably just an upper respiratory infection or something. It was easily cured with a shot of antibiotics. At least that's what he kept telling himself…

~*~

It was well into the next day when they arrived on Bandomeer. Breha greeted Anakin and Padme with hugs, as they filed down the Falcon's ramp.

"I can show everyone to their rooms if anyone needs to rest," Breha said. Anakin and Padme exchanged glances.

"Thanks Breha, but we slept on the ship. I think we're all just anxious to get underway with the plan," Anakin said.

"For once I agree with wonder boy," Ben added. Padme glanced between her husband and Ben. The usual tension between them was thicker than usual and had been since their escape from Felucia.

"I have a name, you know," Anakin snapped.

"Good for you. As I was saying, let's get on with it. The sooner we do, the sooner hero boy can whack dear old Daddy," Ben continued.

"That monster isn't my father," Anakin reminded.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that," Ben retorted.

"What the hell is your problem?" Anakin demanded, as he got in Ben's face.

"You, of course. It's always about _you_, after all," Ben spat back.

"Stop! We don't have time for this! We need to stick together!" Padme cried.

"All I've ever wanted to do and all I've ever tried to do is protect my family," Anakin said. Ben glared.

"You protect your family and I'll protect mine!" Ben growled.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. I saved your ass on Felucia and you're pissed," Anakin replied.

"I didn't need your help, oh Great Chosen One," Ben spat.

"Keep telling yourself that," Anakin snapped back.

"Stop it now!" Padme cried, as she stood between them.

"Get out of my way, Princess, so I can smash your husband's face in!" Ben growled.

"Don't talk to her like that," Anakin growled back.

"Knock it off, damn it!" Quinlan roared, as he held Obi-Wan back.

"He saved your life and your daughter's life. I don't think Beru would be very happy with your behavior," Quinlan told Ben, as he glanced toward Anakin.

"And you cool down," Quinlan told the younger Jedi.

"Let's go to the situation room and I'll explain our plan," Bail said, as they all followed him.

~*~

Vader sat on the med table. The doctor had been running tests for hours and he was growing impatient. Add to that, his wheezing had progressed into a violent cough. As he recovered from another fit, he demanded answers.

"Damn it, don't you know anything yet?" Vader snapped.

"Yes, I'm sorry, My Lord. I'm afraid the test results are quite disappointing," the doctor said.

"What do you mean? Just give me the antibiotics and I'll be on my way," Vader snapped.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, My Lord," the doctor replied.

"What are you saying?" Vader demanded.

"You did contract a respiratory infection and I'm afraid it did non-repairable damage to your artificial lungs. I'm terribly sorry, My Lord, but your lungs are collapsing," the doctor reported.

"Well, can't you do something? Repair them!" Vader roared.

"I wish I could, My Lord. But since it is artificial tissue, much of it has already died. A permanent respirator is the only answer I have at this time," the doctor stated.

"You mean my suit," Vader said. The doctor nodded. Vader glared and the doctor jumped in alarm, as the room shook around him and metal objects became bent and twisted. Twenty years he had spent in that walking prison and now he was being condemned to it again! That was it. He was done being merciful and understanding with his son. If he had to wear that blasted suit again, then he would get what he wanted. And that was Tahl and Anakin by his side, the Rebellion destroyed, and the remaining Jedi dead. And he would have it this time…at last.

"Fine. Let's proceed. I have no more time to waste," Vader growled. The doctor nodded and opened a closet where his suit and built in respirator awaited…

~*~

"Well, here it is," Jagged said, as they stood before the stolen Imperial shuttle.

"This hunk of junk is supposed to get us past their security," Obi-Wan questioned skeptically.

"I'm afraid it's all we've got," Jagged answered.

"It will have to do. Is the rest of the fleet ready?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. They are standing by and they'll move once you give the order," Jagged replied. Anakin nodded.

"Well, let's get supplies and be on our way. If we leave within the hour, we can arrive at Endor by morning," Anakin said, as he took Padme's hand and led her up the ramp, while the others went to prepare as well. Tahl huffed, as she and Quinlan packed needed supplies, non-perishable food items and water.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I guess. I just thought Ben was past all this. I thought he didn't blame Anakin anymore," Tahl said. Quinlan shrugged.

"I don't think he really does. I think he's more angry with himself than anyone. Anakin had to help him protect his own family and it was a blow to his pride," Quinlan stated.

"I suppose you're right," Tahl said.

"They'll work it out. They'll have to if they expect this mission to succeed," Quinlan said, as he lifted the storage container. Tahl nodded, as they headed for the ship. She wanted Vader out of their lives more than ever. Then, Anakin would never again have to live in his shadow.

~*~

"Are you sure about this?" Gavin asked for the third time, as Ben looked at his prized ship with a pained expression.

"Yes. She's the fastest ship in the fleet," Ben replied.

"I know, but I also know how much she means to you," Gavin replied. Ben sighed.

"Look, just take her, all right. Before I change my mind," Ben snapped.

"Okay, I promise I'll take good care of her," Gavin said. Ben pointed at him.

"You better," Ben replied. Gavin chuckled.

"Not a scratch. Now get going," Gavin replied. Ben nodded and turned to leave, before suddenly turning back.

"I have your word. Not a scratch," Ben warned. Gavin laughed.

"Get going, you old space pirate," Gavin joked, as they finally parted ways.

~*~

"Ouch…damned Imperial piece of junk," Padme heard her husband gripe from underneath the craft. Upon inspection, Artoo had discovered a bad fuel coil and he was currently repairing it. She helped Tahl hand the last of supplies up to Quinlan, as her mother approached.

"Darling, I didn't know you were here," Jobal said.

"I haven't been for very long and I won't be for much longer," Padme replied.

"Where is your father? And your sister and the children?" Jobal asked.

"They're not here. But they are somewhere safe," Padme replied.

"Will you please tell me where?" Jobal asked. Padme turned to her.

"Why? So you can go tell Ian everything? Breha told me. You've been talking to him a lot lately," Padme replied.

"I've been delivering his meals," Jobal said.

"A task which you specifically requested," Padme replied.

"Ian is an old family friend. It's a wonder he'll even speak to me after you betrayed him. Force knows why the poor man still pines after you when you've been so horrible to him," Jobal spat.

"I betrayed him? I was horrible to him? I can't believe you! He tried to force me to marry him and then tried numerous times to kidnap me. But you know what? I don't care. He's locked up and he can never hurt me again. Anakin is my husband and he and our babies are my life; a life that you aren't a part of. If you _looove_ Ian so much, then why don't you marry that perverted sleamo! He is closer to your age anyway," Padme yelled, as she stormed up the ship's ramp. Anakin slid out from under the ship and tossed a grease rag on the floor.

"He glared at Jobal, before following his wife up the ramp. Jobal silently retreated from the ship. Tahl noticed she was headed toward the corridor that would lead her to the detention block.

~*~

"Are you okay?" he asked. She turned to him and he took her in his arms.

"I'll be fine, as long as I have you," she replied.

"Well, no worries then, because I'm not going anywhere," he said. She nodded.

"Does it make me a horrible person if I feel like I never want to see my mother again?" Padme asked. He shook his head.

"No, not after everything she's said and done. It's clear her loyalties don't lie with you and that's very unfortunate for her," he said. She hugged him.

"And I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier with Ben. I shouldn't have antagonized him like I did," Anakin added.

"It's fine. He's not always the easiest person to deal with. You're not perfect and I don't expect you to be. I'm certainly far from perfect," Padme replied.

"I disagree," he said, as he kissed her passionately.

"You're perfect for me, angel," he told her. She smiled and their lips met again.

"Oh bloody hell…get a room," Ben complained, as he boarded the shuttle.

"Good to see your mood has improved," Anakin retorted sarcastically, as he helped Padme into her harness, before taking the seat next to her. Ben and Chewie took the pilot and co-pilot chairs, while Tahl and Quinlan took the last two seats. Mace, Shaak Ti, and Gavin would be leading the fleet when they called for the attack to commence. But for now, they had to concentrate on getting past Imperial security. Slowly, the ship sailed out of the landing bay and into open space. Chewie plotted the course and Ben initiated hyperspace.

~*~

Jobal stormed into the detention block with a meal tray and slipped it into Ian's cell.

"I take it by your sour mood that you had another unpleasant conversation with your sharp tongued daughter," Ian said.

"I'm sorry Ian, but she can never be reasoned with. I don't even know why you still seek to pursue her," Jobal replied.

"I've wanted her from the moment I saw her, all those years ago. These Rebels are delusional if they think they can defeat the Empire," Ian replied.

"I don't know. They are planning something big. Padme and that husband of hers left again already," Jobal replied.

"Ma'am, the Queen has ordered that you not be allowed to linger at King Lago's cell," an Officer ordered, as he led her out. Ian snarled and slammed his fists against the cell. wall. Jobal was right. Even if he did get out of this cell, escaping was impossible. An evil, unnatural cackle startled him and he looked around in alarm. He gasped, as he laid eyes on the ghostly blue figure of the deceased Emperor Palpatine. Ian backed away into the wall and slid down, cowering beneath the Force spirit.

"You can have everything you desire and more if you join me," Palpatine cackled.

"What…what do you mean?" Ian questioned.

"Allow my Force essence to merge with you and you'll have the power to not only escape, but kill Skywalker and take the Princess for yourself. But we don't have to stop there. We can kill Vader too and rise as the new Emperor!" Palpatine ranted.

"Merge with you? I…I don't understand," Ian said uncertainly, as he quivered in fear.

"If my specimen is willing, you will retain some consciousness. Our personalities will merge. I will have my Empire back, you will make the Princess yours, and we will have our revenge!"

"I…I will have your powers?" Ian asked. Palpatine smirked evilly.

"Oh yes and they will all pay," Palpatine tempted. Ian hungered for power more than anything. He stood up.

"I'll do it," he announced. Palpatine cackled evilly, as he swirled his essence into a beam-like form. Ian let out a blood curdling scream, as the essence shot into his chest…


	64. The Forest Moon of Endor

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 64! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 64: The Forest Moon of Endor

The small Imperial shuttle exited hyperspace and Endor stood before them. But that wasn't all. The Death Star, near completion, loomed in the near distance, as did several Star Destroyers and smaller Imperial vessels.

"And we are now entering the Nexu's den," Ben quipped. Chewie rawled worriedly.

"Don't worry, we're one of them. They'll let us pass, or at least, I hope they will. I don't much care to be blown to space dust," Ben replied, as he slowly maneuvered the shuttle toward the planet.

~*~

"Admiral, we have an unidentified Imperial craft requesting access to the planet's surface," the communications Officer reported. As he said that, Admiral Piett saw Lord Vader, garbed in his suit, stepp onto the bridge. He was the only one besides Lady Kuro, her apprentice, and the doctors that knew of Lord Vader's deteriorating health, which had subsequently placed him back in the suit permanently.

"Contact that shuttle, Lieutenant," Piett ordered.

"Unidentified shuttle, please identify yourself and transmit your clearance codes," the Lieutenant said, as Vader stared out the view window at the small shuttle.

"_This is Shuttle Tyderium and we are transmitting our codes now," _the pilot responded.

"You were scheduled to arrive yesterday. Why such a lengthy delay?" Piett questioned.

"_Bad fuel coil. We were forced to stop and make repairs," _the pilot answered.

"Noted. Stand by for clearance," Piett replied.

~*~

"This is bad. I've endangered the mission by coming. He can sense me," Tahl fretted.

"Me too. This might not work. He has to be sensing me, no matter how much I try to shield my presence," Anakin added.

"Relax. It will work. And if not, we'll just make a run for it," Ben replied."This doesn't happen too often, but Captain Cranky is right. It'll work. Besides, it's not too much of a mission without you, kid," Quinlan told Anakin. Padme held her husband's hand in her own, as they waited to hear with bated breath.

~*~

"I sense something…yes, hello my son," Vader whispered to himself, before turning to Piett.

"Are their codes valid?" Vader questioned.

"They're an older set, but they check out. Shall I clear them?" Piett asked.

"Yes, give them clearance," Vader replied.

"As you wish, My Lord," Piett obeyed.

~*~

"_Shuttle Tyderuim, you have clearance to land," _

"See, what did I tell you?" Ben boasted, as he slowly took the shuttle in and descended to Endor's surface.

~*~

Sweat dripped from his face and blood spattered on the floor, as Ian heaved air into his lungs. He picked himself p off the floor and stared at his hands. In the corner where the facilities were, rested a small mirror on the wall. Ian stared at his reflection. He looked mostly the same, except his eyes bled unnaturally yellow. His skin was also wrinkled and pale, like it had been aged almost twenty years. But the power flowing through him was unmistakable and he smirked evilly. Palpatine had been correct. He still had awareness, even though Palpatine could take control of him at any time. He would finally have the ultimate revenge! He let out an evil cackle, which drew the guards to his cell.

"Quiet down, you freak! The whole base can hear you!" one guard called.

"We heard you screaming, but we're not falling for your tricks!" the other called.

"Of course not. However, you are about to die," Ian chuckled. The guards barely had time to scream, as Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. It shorted out the plasma bards and hit the guards. They cried out in agony, as their last few minutes were torturous. They fell dead, their bodies burned and smoking, as Ian stepped out of his cell. Jobal gasped, as she stood in the hallway.

"Join me and your loyalty will be rewarded. Refuse and die," Ian spat. Jobal wasn't sure what had happened, but something about him had drastically changed. She knew she had only one course of action.

"I'm at your service, my King," Jobal replied, as she followed him. Using the Force, he plucked one of the dead guard's blasters up and put it in her hands.

~*~

The shuttle slowly landed and the ramp dropped, as the occupants descended.

"I saw their base when we flew overhead. We need to go this way," Ben said.

"Don't we need a plan first?" Padme asked.

"The plan is we go take over that base and shut down the shield," Ben said.

"In other words, we're just winging it," Tahl replied.

"It's the only way to do anything," Quinlan said.

"Threepio, you and Artoo stay here. Call if you get into trouble," Anakin said, as he tossed a comlink to Artoo. Anakin took Padme's hand, as they followed the rest of their team into the jungle.

~*~

The landing bay erupted in chaos, as lighting hit a few barrels of ship fuel. They ignited and flames roared to life. Rebel Officers pointed their blasters, but they found themselves either being choked or hit with Force lightning.

"Mrs. Naberrie, what are you doing?" Jagged called, as he aimed his blaster at Ian.

"She's helping me escape, you rebel fool. The Empire will never fall; not when I resume control!" he cackled. Jagged looked on in disbelief.

"Palpatine…" he uttered. Just as Plagueis had once possessed a living pawn, Palpatine had done the same with Ian.

"You're not going anywhere, freak!" Jagged called. Ian cackled.

"That's what you think," Ian spat, as he dragged Jobal toward a shuttle. The two Officers in their way fell to the floor, clutching their throats. Jobal screamed, as Jagged fired at them. Ian howled angrily, as he hurled Force lightning at the General. Jagged dodged to the floor and rolled out of the way, before firing his blaster. But it was in vain, as Ian pulled Jobal onto the ship. Jagged fired again, but it was for naught, as the ship escaped.

"What's going on?" Bail called, as the sprinklers rained down upon them.

"Can we get in touch with our team?" Jagged asked.

"We can radio the ship, but there's no guarantee that they're near it if they already landed on Endor," Bail replied.

"Relay the message anyway to Artoo. He'll get in touch with Anakin. Palpatine's spirit has possessed Ian. Things just got a lot more complicated," Jagged said.

~*~

The six member team hid in the brush, as they reached a checkpoint station that had been set up by their enemies. They were still about thirteen miles from the main base, but first, they had to get past the four Storm Troopers in their way.

"This should be easy," Ben said, as he stepped out of the brush.

"No…wait…" Anakin hissed.

"Hey, hold it right there!" the Storm Troopers called, as they raised their weapons.

"Sorry boys, but today isn't your day!" Ben replied, as he cut two of them down. The other two never saw Anakin coming.

"See, no problem," Ben said. Unfortunately, there were two more they had not seen standing by. They hopped on their speeder bikes to go warn the base.

"Great, you just blew our cover!" Anakin cried.

"Don't blame me, hero boy! You didn't see them either!" Ben retorted.

"They're getting away!" Padme cried, as she hurried for a speeder bike.

"Padme…wait!" Anakin called, as he hopped onto the back, as she sped after the Troopers in order to stop them from exposing their cover. Anakin fired the lasers and narrowly missed the first time. But he wouldn't miss again. He fired and the first one exploded. They caught up to the other one and sped alongside him. He rammed his speeder into theirs, trying to toss them off. But Anakin ignited his light saber and speared him in the chest, effectively tossing him off. They saw two more Storm Troopers on patrol speed off to warn the base.

"Go back and find the others. I'll take care of these two," Anakin told her, as he jumped onto the other speeder and took off after them. Padme slowed and reversed her direction. She yelped, as laser fire whizzed by her head. Two more Storm Troopers gave chase. She ducked, as they fired and weaved through the trees. She felt a laser bolt hit the rear engines. She jumped off and rolled into the brush, as her speeder exploded. The Storm Troopers seemed to think they had killed her and they moved on. Unconsciousness, thanks to a bump to the head, swept her.

~*~

Anakin fired his lasers and one of the speeders exploded. He moved alongside the other and he rammed his speeder into the side of Anakin's. The young Jedi ignited his blade and sliced the front, including the steering controls, off and the speeder spiraled out of control, before smashing into a tree. He turned around and headed back to find the others.

~*~

Anakin slowed the speeder, as he returned to the now empty checkpoint. He felt his heart lurch, as his wife was not among them.

"Where's Padme?" he questioned.

"She was with you," Ben replied.

"We got separated. She didn't come back?" Anakin cried.

"Do you see her here?" Ben replied sarcastically. Anakin glared at him and turned around, as he ventured back into the jungle.

"We've got to find her!" Anakin called, as Quinlan and Tahl followed him.

"Oh, the Princess is in danger again. This is new. I'm telling you, that one is more trouble than she's worth," Ben griped.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm. We have to find her before they do!" Anakin cried.

"Okay…calm down son. We'll find her. She's very resourceful and I'm sure she's fine," Tahl tried to comfort him, as they set out into the forest.

~*~

A jittery little Ewok poked at Padme's unconscious form with his spear. She woke up suddenly, frightening the little creature.

"It's okay," Padme said, as she rubbed her eyes. The Ewok pointed his spear at her and she put her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Padme assured the little creature.

"Where am I? Oh, Ani must be really worried," Padme said, as she sat down on a log. She patted the spot next to her.

"Come here and sit down. I'm not going to hurt you. You want something to eat?" Padme asked, as she pulled out a ration stick. The little creature timidly put its spear down and sat down beside her. He snatched the food and began munching on it. Padme removed her helmet and the little creature got spooked again.

"You're a jittery little thing. It's a hat. It's not going to hurt you," Padme said, as she held it out for him to see. Suddenly, the little creature began to hear noises and looked to the sky.

"Freeze, get up!" a trooper said, aiming his blaster at her. Padme obeyed.

"Go get your ride and take her back to base," the trooper called to his partner. The Ewok smacked him in the leg and Padme kneed him in the stomach. She picked up his blaster and shot them both.

"Thanks little guy. Come on, let's get out of here," Padme said, as she started in one direction. But the creature insisted that they go the other way, so Padme followed him. She only hoped she could find Anakin soon.

~*~

Kuro entered her Master's Throne Room and bowed before him.

"The Rebels have infiltrated Endor. They are unaware that we know of their presence yet," Kuro reported.

"Excellent…the time of reckoning draw near. Continue to let them believe that we are unaware of their presence," Vader responded.

"Master…are you sure that is wise? They have proved in the past that they are very formidable. They could interfere with the operation of the shield," Kuro stated.

"They are still severally outnumbered and it will not be long now until my son realizes that he must face me. He will come to me," Vader stated. Kuro seemed more than a little surprised.

"You think the boy will come to us?" Kuro questioned.

"I don't think, my apprentice. I know…I have foreseen it. Now…leave me. I must prepare to face him," Vader said. Kuro obeyed and retreated from her Master's chamber.

~*~

Tarkin observed the forest Moon of Endor from the view window on the bridge of the Death Star, as his men milled about, carrying out their daily duties.

"Governor…I have received an important call for you on your private line. It seems very urgent," his Lieutenant said.

"Very well, I will take it in my chambers," Tarkin said, as he stepped onto the lift.

~*~

After scouring the forest for about an hour, Anakin found Padme's helmet.

"Anakin!" Quinlan called him over. Anakin jogged over to him and there in the brush was wreckage of a speeder bike.

"I found this," Anakin said, as he held her helmet.

"I'm sure she's fine, sweetie. There was no one on this bike when it crashed. She's still out there," Tahl said. Anakin nodded.

"I know. I sense that she's okay," Anakin replied.

"Well, surely she couldn't have gotten far. She's probably looking for us," Ben said.

Chewie rawled, as he approached a dead animal hanging in the air from a tree.

"It's nothing, it's just a dead animal Chewie," Ben said, as the group approached him. Chewie began pulling on it.

"No, wait Chewie, don't!" Anakin called. But it was too late. They were all captured in a net. Chewie rawled regrettably.

"Nice work, always thinking with your stomach!" Ben scolded.

"Can someone reach my light saber? Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Quinlan replied, as he began swinging them, trying to reach someone's light saber. Artoo was impatient, however, and began sawing through the rope with his cutting tools.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Artoo. It's a very long drooop!" Threepio yelled, as they all dropped to the ground.

"Ouch," Quinlan grumbled, as he struggled to get up.

"A little warning would have been nice, Artoo," Anakin chided the droid. Suddenly, many strange little creatures began to surround them. They looked around in confusion, as the little creatures pointed their spears.

"They're Ewoks," Tahl said.

"Ewoks?" Ben asked.

"They're native to this moon," Tahl replied. One pointed a spear in Ben's face and he shoved it away.

"Hey, point that thing someplace else," Ben said, annoyed. The creature jabbed it at him.

"Hey!" Ben grabbed it, but Quinlan calmed him down.

"Knock it off. Let's not anger them until we know what we're dealing with," Quinlan chided.

"Oh my head," Threepio complained, as he sat up. The little creatures ooohed and aaahed, before they began chanting and worshiping. Anakin looked around in confusion, as Threepio began speaking to them.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, remember I am fluent in..." Ben cut him off, not in the mood for his rambling.

"What are you telling them?" he asked.

"Hello I think. I could be mistaken, because they are using a very primitive dialect, but I think they think I am some sort of God," Threepio said. Anakin snickered and Ben had to bite back a sarcastic comment.

"I've seen everything now," Quinlan said, with an amused shake of his head. Ben smirked.

"Well, why don't you use your Devine influence and get us out of this," Ben ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, but that just wouldn't be proper," Threepio replied.

"Proper?" Ben huffed.

"Ben's right Threepio, get us out of this. You may be a God, but I still built you. I can take you apart too," Anakin threatened.

"Ani," Tahl chided.

"There's no need for threats master Ani," Threepio said.

"Why you...I'll show you proper," Ben growled, as he prepared to lunge at Threepio. But the little creatures spears stopped him.

"My mistake...he's an old friend of mine," Ben tried to explain, as he backed off.

~*~

Tarkin accepted the call on his personal comm and was quite astounded to find what looked like a very aged, distorted looking King Lago on the other end.

"Greetings, Governor Tarkin. I am very pleased that you took my call," Ian said.

"King Lago…I was under the impression that you were dead," Tarkin replied.

"Oh no…I've just been in the captivity of those filthy Rebels. But I have recently gained my freedom, thanks to a very old friend of yours," Ian said.

"I don't have time for your foolish games, nor do I care whether you are free or not. You are of no use to me or the Empire," Tarkin said, as he turned away. But what Ian said next stopped him in his tracks.

"Everything is not as it appears to be, Willhuff…" the voice was gravely and Tarkin immediately recognized it. He turned back and his mouth dropped open, as Ian's eyes swirled with an unnatural yellow.

"Yes…it is me…" Ian said.

"Lord…Sidious?!" he exclaimed. Ian cackled.

"Yes…I have returned, thanks to this fool allowing me to use him as a vessel. I see that you have continued my work, but I also see that my former apprentice has his own agenda," Ian said.

"Yes My Lord, he is obsessed with the boy. I believe he plans to try and turn him again," Tarkin reported.

"Yes…and that is a party I would very much love to crash. Can my arrival be arraigned without alerting anyone to my presence?" Ian asked. Tarkin nodded."My loyalty was to you always, My Lord. Docking Bay nineteen is my own personal hanger. No one will know of your arrival if you land there. We are currently located near the forest Moon of Endor," Tarkin said. Ian cackled.

"Excellent. I will arrive soon and we will soon take back what belongs to me. And in the process, I will rid myself of the Chosen One, claim his Princess for my own, and reclaim my rightful throne. And your loyalty will be rewarded," Ian said.

"Thank you, My Lord," Tarkin replied, with a bow.


	65. Approaching Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 65! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think.

**On another small note, you'll notice that when Sidious/Ian is speaking, I will often switch off on who I annotate as the speaker. It might be confusing that I'm using both their names, but I wanted to establish a definite duel personality. So, just remember that Sidious and Ian are now one and the same to save confusion.**

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 65: Approaching Storm

Tarkin watched, as what looked like a sickeningly aged King Lago, strode down the ramp and he had to keep reminding himself that this man was now Sidious. He knew very little about Force spirit possessions, but he knew his Master well enough to know that this was him, even if his physical appearance was now different. Tarkin bowed before him.

"Master, it is an honor to be in your presence again," Tarkin said.

"Yes and your faithful service to me, even after my death, shall be rewarded," Ian said, as Tarkin noticed the middle aged woman behind him.

"Who is this?" Tarkin asked.

"She is Governor Thule's daughter and she has remained quite loyal to the Empire as well. See that she is given proper accommodations. Her lovely daughter will soon be joining us," Ian said.

"The Princess? I don't understand," Tarkin replied, with a puzzled expression.

"The Chosen One will soon come here. He is irrevocably drawn to Vader. I will surprise them both when I reveal myself to them, just before I destroy both of them. As for the Princess, she is a reward for my pawn, who willingly surrendered his body as a vessel for me. Princess Padme is quite beautiful and I have decided that she will make a fine Queen once she is controlled. An heir is also necessary and she is the perfect candidate to bear me a strong child," Sidious explained.

"I am ready to carry out your orders, My Master," Tarkin replied.

"Excellent. For now, we wait for the right time," Sidious stated.

~*~

The Ewoks had tied up their captives and were now carrying them back to their camp. They could have easily overpowered the little creatures, but there was still a chance that they could reason with them, without violence. They had built a throne for Threepio and were carrying him like he was a God. It was clear that Threepio was enjoying it.

"Oh blast…this is ludicrous!" Ben griped. He was hanging upside down and tied by his wrists and ankles.

"Remind me why we didn't just scare the hell out of these fury little bastards with our light sabers, darling?" Quinlan asked his beloved.

"Yes Mother, remind us," Anakin added, clearly unhappy about being toted through the jungle tied to a stake.

"They're not violent creatures and this is their home. We'll negotiate our release with their chief," Tahl replied.

"Screw being nice. I'm ready to chop these fury bastards into Gondark bait," Ben snapped.

"For once, I agree with him. Padme is still missing and I have to find her," Anakin added in exasperation.

"He's your droid! Get him to release us!" Ben hissed.

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen. We need Padme right now. Threepio never disobeys her," Anakin replied.

"Good. Maybe she'll show up and get us out of this. It's all her fault that we're in this situation to begin with," Ben griped.

"Don't blame this on my wife! You're the Bantha rear that blew our cover to those Imps in the first place!" Anakin argued.

"Well, if you'd done your part, wonder boy, then they wouldn't have escaped us in the first place," Ben retorted.

"That's enough," Tahl hissed, quieting them both, as the caravan came to a halt in a primitive tree dwelling village. The Ewoks mingled about, singing happily, as they lit a bonfire.

"This isn't good," Quinlan mused.

"Oh perfect, we're dinner," Ben complained. Anakin was about to launch into a tirade directed toward Threepio when he heard a very welcome voice.

"Anakin?" Padme called. He looked up and saw his angel on the balcony of one of the tree houses.

"Padme!" he called in relief, as he snapped the ropes with Force enhanced strength and climbed down. Padme hurried down as well to meet him. She was now wearing a white dress with a scooped neck collar and her hair cascaded down her back like a chocolate waterfall of curls. The Ewoks seemed to regard her as a goddess or something, as they retracted their spears as she passed by. He agreed with them, because that's certainly what she was to him. They were, however, angry that he had escaped his restraints and now pointed their spears at him.

"These people are my family. He's my husband," she tried to tell them. She then glared at Threepio, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Threepio, tell them to release everyone right now," Padme ordered.

"Oh my…yes Miss Padme," he replied, as he called to them in their native tongue. But they continued to light their fires and prepare for the meal, ignoring him completely.

"Oh dear, I don't think it worked. They seem quite insistent on having a banquet in my honor," Threepio replied. Anakin smirked and Threepio cried out in surprise, as his chair soared into the air. The Ewoks ohhhhed and ahhhhed in amazement and fear, as their "God" demonstrated his powers. Threepio told them to release his friends and this time, the creatures obeyed. They lowered their weapons and freed them of the restraints. Anakin set Threepio down. Padme smiled and leapt into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her passionately.

"I was so worried. I thought you might have been captured," he said.

"I'm fine, just really happy to see you," Padme replied, as he kissed him again, before hugging Quinlan and Tahl. They became welcome guests in the village. Though she couldn't discern their language, Padme informed them that she believed that they might be helpful in leading an assault against the Imperials. And with Threepio's help in translation, a plan of action was formed.

~*~

Kuro's cloak swirled at her feet, as she entered Governor Tarkin's chamber.

"What is it that's so urgent, Governor? I am a very busy woman," Kuro spat.

"Indeed. You are carrying out orders for a Master that seeks to replace you with his son," Tarkin replied, as he swiveled in his chair. Kuro snarled.

"The boy will not turn and then my Master will realize who is truly loyal to him. Then he will kill that insolent brat," Kuro spat.

"And what if the boy does turn? You'll be tossed aside like trash and that little whelp's first act will be to rid himself of you," Ian rasped, as he stepped into the light. Kuro drew her light saber and ignited her blade.

"Who are you?!" she demanded. Sidious cackled.

"I suppose you don't recognize me, but that's understandable, apprentice. I have returned," he stated. Kuro's eyes widened briefly, before her surprise washed away to contempt.

"You lie! Master Sidious is dead!" she spat. Sidious cackled in amusement.

"Yes I was, but I have learned a great many things in death. And King Lago was kind enough to provide me a living host body so that I might return to the living world," Sidious said.

"That's…impossible!" Kuro cried.

"Is it? Like it was impossible that I picked up your broken, mangled corpse from the landing pad over twenty years ago and made you whole again?" Sidious questioned. Kuro's eyes widened in disbelief.

"M…Master…" she said in awe.

"Yes, you see the truth now," he answered.

"Master Sidious!" she cried, as she bowed before him.

"You serve another Master. Tell me why I should trust you, Dark Woman?" Sidious hissed, as he ignited his blade and put it to her throat.

"No Master…I've always been loyal to you! Even with you gone, I've sought to plot against Vader! I planned to kill the Chosen One myself, given the chance!" Kuro said, begging for her life.

"Really? You are willing to turn against Vader?" Sidious questioned.

"Master…he is weak. His artificial lungs have failed and he is in his suit again. He is not fit to rule. The Empire needs your leadership again," Kuro stated.

"Interesting. So Vader's health is failing. That is why he seeks the boy so desperately," Sidious hissed.

"Yes Master, he has predicted that the boy will soon come to him," Kuro replied.

"Yes, I have foreseen this as well. We shall rid ourselves of both of them. But first, you will perform a task to prove your loyalty to me," Sidious

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" she asked.

"You will go to Endor and once the Chosen One has left to come to us, you will capture Princess Padme and bring her to me, unharmed. If you fail or betray me, then you will be eliminated. But if you succeed, then you will prove yourself to be a worthy apprentice once again," Sidious stated.

"I will not fail you, my Master. You are the true ruler of the galaxy and I shall never betray you," Kuro stated.

"See that you don't, Dark Woman. Now go. The time of the Chosen One's arrival draws near. Go now and carry out your mission.

"Yes my Master," Kuro obeyed.

~*~

After they had discussed their plan of attack, they ate evening meal with their new friends and then settled by the fire in one of the larger huts.

Later, the Ewoks gathered around Threepio. Anakin and Padme cuddled together, as Threepio began telling the Ewoks their story. Anakin looked down at his beautiful wife, as he threaded his fingers in her long curls. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She glanced up at him and a look of concern washed over her features. He took her hand and led her outside. It was dark, but torches dimly lit their surroundings.

What is it?" Padme asked, as worry filled her eyes.

"It's Vader. He knows I'm here," Anakin replied. She touched his arm, as he turned to her.

"It doesn't matter. At dawn, we'll overtake the Imperial post and shut the shield down so the fleet can destroy the Death Star," Padme replied.

"You know that if we are to succeed, that I have to face him. I have to make sure he and his apprentice are destroyed. Even if we do destroy the Death Star, if one of them escaped, it wouldn't be a victory and we'd be forced back into hiding. This must end now," he stated.

"I know…I'm just so afraid that you won't come back," Padme said, as she started crying. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her to his chest, as he stroked his fingers through her long hair.

"I promise you Padme. I promise that I'll come back to you," he said.

"I'm sorry," she replied, as she started wiping her tears away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her deeply, moving his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm.

"Are you leaving tonight?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm going soon," he replied.

"Will you hold me until it's time?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her again.

"There's nothing I'd rather do," he replied, as he swept her into his arms.

"In fact, I think I can do even better than that," he added.

~*~

Tahl stared at the stars and felt Quinlan's arms encircle her waist.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really worried. I always knew this day would come; that Ani would face him in a final battle, but knowing never eased my apprehension," Tahl said. Quinlan sighed.

"I know, mine either. But he's ready and he will destroy the Sith. It's his destiny," Quinlan stated.

"Yes, but will it cost him his own life?" Tahl wondered.

"We can't think like that. He'll do everything he can to avoid that. Meanwhile, we have our own task to complete," he said. She nodded.

"I know. We should try to get at least a couple hours of sleep," Tahl said, as they joined hands and went back inside.

~*~

They had found a vacant hut high in the tree tops, as the need to be together was desperate. Passion had swallowed them and everything else except each other ceased to matter for the moment. Now, as they bathed in the afterglow, Padme lay draped over his check, as he held her. Their limbs were entwined underneath his cloak and their skin glistened. Padme didn't want to let go of him, but she knew he had delayed his departure as long as he could, for dawn was now only a few hours away. She closed her eyes, as he kissed her passionately again for a long moment, before he sat up on the edge of the small cot. He slipped his pants on as he stood up and she felt tears prick her eyes. Wrapping his cloak around her bare form, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed herself against his back, memorizing the beat of his heart and how it spoke to hers without words. He turned in her embrace and crushed her tiny frame against his bare, muscular chest, as she held onto him tightly. He caressed her cheek, as their lips met in another soul searing kiss. Padme squeaked in pleasure, as he kissed down her neck. He wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed and make love to her again. But it would have to wait until they were reunited again. He pulled away and she wrapped herself in his cloak again.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"And I, you, my handsome Jedi protector," she whispered back.

"Be careful," he said. She nodded.

"You too and come back safely," she replied. He nodded, as he buttoned his tunic. She helped him put his leather jerkin on and buckle his utility belt.

"I will, I promise, my angel," he said, as they shared a parting kiss. Padme watched, as he slipped out and climbed down from the small hut, before disappearing into the forest.

~*~

After her beloved left on his own mission, sleep proved impossible for Padme, so she began preparing for her own. After washing up, she donned her white battle uniform again and swept her beautiful curls up into a twist. She touched the crescent moon necklace around her neck that her grandmother had given her so long ago. She remembered when she had given it to Anakin the first time he'd gone off to destroy the first Death Star with the Rebel fleet. It had brought him back to her the first time and her love would bring him back this time; she was sure of it. Today, all would be set right and then they would return home to their precious babies. She gazed at the ring on her finger; the one Anakin had presented to her when he proposed, remembering that moment with fondness. She then gazed up at the milky night sky, which was slowly becoming a lighter blue. Dawn was near.

"Once again, we're all counting on you, my love," she whispered, as she stared up at the Death Star, which loomed over Endor…

~*~

Vader's cape swirled at his feet, as he walked with a purposeful stride to the landing bay. As he predicted, his son stood there, wrists in stun cuffs, with a Storm Trooper on each side.

"Sir, we captured this Rebel. He surrendered to us and this was the only weapon he was carrying," one Storm Trooper said, as he handed Anakin's unlit light saber to Vader. He took it and hooked it to his belt.

"Should we take him to the detention block for execution?" the other asked.

"No, I will deal with this one personally," Vader answered. The Troopers saluted.

"Yes Sir," they said, as Vader walked alongside his son, as he led him to the lift.

"You came to me, just as I knew you would. Perhaps you've seen that joining me is the only option you have," Vader stated.

"Perhaps…father. Or perhaps I've just come to destroy you," Anakin replied.

"You won't destroy me. You don't have it in you to kill your own dear father," Vader replied.

"Perhaps that's true, but my father, the man you used to be is all but destroyed. He is nearly dead, trapped inside the shell of a monster. A monster that threatens the people I love. If you were a gambling man, you'd see that the chances of me picking you over them is slim to none. I'm willing, however, to give you the chance to come back to the light. Qui-Gon Jinn, no matter how small a sliver, lives inside you still," Anakin stated calmly.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me," Vader snapped.

"So you say. But I've felt the good in you, especially lately with your failing health. It's faint, but it's there. Even now, I feel the good, the conflict inside you," Anakin said. Vader's surprise at his son's perception was hidden behind his mask.

"I think you overestimate your power over me, my son," Vader said. Anakin smirked.

"No, I don't and you know that, father," Anakin replied. They stopped before the lift.

"This elevator will take us to my Throne room. If you do not turn, it will be the last place you see," Vader threatened. But Anakin still remained calm, unnerving Vader a great deal.

"I understand and I'm ready for whatever tortures you plan to place upon me. The question is, are you ready to kill me when I refuse to turn?" Anakin asked, as they stepped on the lift.

"My patience with you runs thin, my son. If you will not turn, then you will die," Vader spat, as the elevator door close…

~*~

It was dawn and they gathered with the Ewoks, as they finished preparing for the ambush on the Imperial base. They soon headed out to carry out their part of the mission. Little did they know…they were being watched…

_In the next chapter, things come to a head and battle on three fronts erupts. Only one side will be victorious, while the other will be destroyed._


	66. The Battle of Endor

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 66! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 66: The Battle of Endor

Ben peaked over the brush, as he viewed the nearest checkpoint station to the main Imperial base of operations. There were four Storm Troopers and it was crucial that they got past this station unnoticed. Unfortunately, two of their Ewok friends decided to take matters into their own hands.

"No…wait!" Padme whispered, as she tried to stop them. But it was too late.

"Great…there goes our cover again," Ben grumbled. But surprisingly, the furry little creatures didn't give them away. Instead, they climbed on one of the speeder bikes and took off on it into the forest.

"After him!" one called, as three followed, while only one remained behind. They looked out at each other in surprise.

"Not bad for a little furball. You stay here," Ben ordered to Threepio, as he led Chewie, Padme, Tahl, and Quinlan to the terminal. He shot the remaining Trooper, before he started examining the control console.

"Can you shut the shield off from here?" Padme asked.

"That would make things too easy. It looks like we've got to do that from the Master terminal at the main base of operations," Ben replied.

"Let's get going then. The fleet is standing by," Quinlan said, as they started out for the main base.

~*~

The elevator stopped and Vader led his son into the Death Star's top spire, where his Throne room was located. They entered the dark chamber and Anakin gazed out the large view window, where Endor rested in the near distance.

"Your friends will not succeed," Vader said. Anakin looked at him sharply.

"Yes…I know their plan and I'm afraid it will fail. Then they will all die," Vader stated.

"You're wrong. You should know better than to underestimate Mother and Master Quinlan too," Anakin said, attempting to hide the quiver or worry in his voice. Vader smirked beneath his helmet. He had been right. Anakin's calm demeanor was simply a façade.

"You can still save those close to you. Your mother and your wife, as well as the scoundrel and the Wookie if you'd like," Vader tempted.

"Pledging myself to the dark side won't save them. It will destroy them and me in the process. I told you…I will not turn, father," Anakin said.

"Then your stubbornness will be your undoing, my son," Vader announced, as he ignited his crimson blade.

"So…instead of engaging me in a fight, you've decided instead to simply cut me down and be done with me. I thought even you had more honor than that, Vader," Anakin retorted. Vader paused and the restraints around Anakin's wrists suddenly fell to the floor with a clatter. Vader handed his son's weapon to him.

"If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you shall have," Vader stated, as the young Jedi ignited his sapphire blade. Their light sabers crackled and hissed upon making contact.

~*~

"There it is," Padme said, as they reached the main base.

"There's the console. If we can override the security system and go in the back way, we'll have more of the element of surprise on our hands," Ben added.

"That's where you come in, short stuff," Quinlan said, patting Artoo on his domed head.

"Looks like there's only three for us to worry about back here," Tahl said.

"Ready sweetheart?" Quinlan asked Padme.

"Yeah, but are you sure will work?" she asked skeptically. Quinlan smirked.

"They may be Clones, but they're still men. It will work," Quinlan assured her. She trusted him, knowing he wouldn't send her out there unless he was sure. She was about to put her acting skills to the test. She took a deep breath to quell her nerves and with a fake limp, she hobbled out of the brush, holding her arm.

"Help me!" she cried, drawing their attention. They raised their blasters, but didn't see much threat in the young, petite woman before them.

"Hold it…stop right there," one called to her.

"Please…I need help. I…" Padme cried, as she suddenly fainted and slumped to the ground.

"Sir, what should we do with her?" one asked their commanding Officer, as they hovered above her.

"Just leave her. She's of no concern to us," the higher ranking Clone replied. None of them knew what had hit them, as a pair of light sabers cut them down. Padme opened her eyes, as Quinlan helped her up.

"I can't believe that worked," Padme said in amazement.

"Told you," Quinlan replied, as they made their way to the back entrance's console.

"Okay Artoo, do your thing," Tahl said, as the little droid logged into the system.

~*~

Kuro stood in the distance, observing the Rebels, as they tried to hack their way into their operation. Long ago, she had stood on the same side as Tahl and Quinlan. Even then, she thought they were fools. She wished her mission was to kill them, but they would die soon enough. Her mission was to capture Princess Padme for her Master. She didn't even want to know what interest he had in her though. She figured that Lago's personality had a lot to do with it. The King had been obsessed with the beautiful Princess for years and so Sidious was probably rewarding him. She would also be very useful in bringing the Chosen One down as well. Kuro smirked evilly, as her personal team of Storm Troopers flanked her, awaiting her orders. Vader was in for the surprise of his life when Sidious revealed himself.

"We await your orders, My Lady," her Captain said.

"Your goal is to distract the Jedi and take out their droid. See that the Princess finds herself isolated from the others. I will deal with her," Kuro instructed. The Captain nodded, as he and his men moved in.

~*~

"Hurry up," Ben snapped angrily. Artoo let out a rude string of clicks and beeps in response.

"Don't rush him," Padme scolded.

"Well, excuse me your Highness! I'm just trying to keep us all alive here," Ben retorted. Padme yelped, as a blaster bolt hit the side of the entrance way, just inches from her hand.

"Blast…I knew this was going too smoothly," Ben griped, as he drew his weapon.

"We'll take care of the welcoming committee. Stay here with Artoo," Tahl told her. Padme drew her blaster and took what cover she could, as she took shots at their enemy when she had a clear path. But their battle had quickly drawn the attention of more Imperial patrol men and they were soon severally outnumbered.

"Artoo…how much longer?" she asked. He whirled impatiently, indicating that he was working as fast as he could. Suddenly a blaster bolt hit him. Sparks sprayed and he let out a shrill cry, as he slammed into the other side of the wall, before shorting out.

"Artoo!" Padme cried.

"Drop it," the Storm Trooper ordered, as he leveled his blaster at her head. She did so and slowly stood up. He was about to lead her to his superiors when a few good sized rocks pelted him in the head.

"Hey!" he cried, as their Ewok friends joined the fight. His moment of distraction proved to be all that Padme needed, as she grabbed her blaster and shot him.

"Ben…Artoo's out of commission!" she called.

"Great," he grumbled, as he cut another man down.

"You and Chewie cover me!" he called, as he ripped the panel open.

"Guess I'll have to hotwire this thing," he said, as he dug his fingers into the computers innards. Padme shot at the Storm Troopers, as she ran to find cover. A huge explosion rocked the center of the battlefield, throwing them all back. An AT-ST walker had arrived to overtake them. She watched Quinlan scale the machine. As the hatch opened, he killed the pilots. Padme picked herself up and continued firing when she could. She took cover behind a tree and peered out from behind it, waiting for any clear shots. Suddenly, she heard a snap hiss that came from behind her. She gasped, as she turned to find a cloaked figure holding a crimson light saber.

"Your presence has been requested on the Death Star, Princess. You'll be coming with me," Kuro said. Padme raised her blaster, but Kuro yanked it from her hand and Padme clutched her throat. Kuro released her chokehold, as Padme lost consciousness. As the young Princess fell forward, Kuro threw her over her shoulder and quickly disappeared.

~*~

Sweat poured down Anakin's face, as the grueling duel he was engaged in continued to put him to the ultimate test. Despite his father's failing health, he was still an excellent swordsman and his use of the Force had not diminished at all. His fighting style was very hard to keep pace with, but Anakin had youth and raw power on his side. Still, he was nearly being matched with Vader's experience.

"You have learned much since the day we met, so long ago, aboard the first Death Star," Vader said, as they both recalled that day…

~*~

"_You have much anger and untrained potential. Join me...and I can teach you what true power us," Vader said. _

"_I'll pass," Anakin spat in reply. _

"_Then...you must be destroyed..." Vader said, as he used a Force push to knock the young novice on his back. Vader raised his blade, preparing to strike and Padme screamed. _

"_Anakin!" she cried. Vader's arm froze, as he heard the name. _

"_Anakin..." he said, a slight twinge in his deep voice._

~*~

"I remember you hesitated to strike me down when you heard my name," Anakin replied.

"I was merely surprised I had thought you to be dead, after all," Vader replied.

"It was more than that and you know it. You've never wanted to kill me and you still don't," Anakin replied.

"And what makes you so sure?" Vader questioned.

"Because I gave back your humanity," Anakin said, as he parried Vader's blade.

"I made you want to be human again! I made you feel things you hadn't felt for two decades! I made you feel love again; even if you pushed it away…it's still there in your blackened heart. There's still good in you," Anakin replied.

"You are deluded by your affection for me. Love makes a person weak," Vader said.

"You're wrong. Love can make a person strong when used in the right way. That's what Padme and I learned. It's not as easy as we make it look, but it's possible to make love your greatest strength, rather than your greatest weakness," Anakin said. An evil and eerily familiar cackled interrupted them, as they ceased their battle. A cloaked figure floated in from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Vader demanded.

"An old friend," the person cackled, as they dropped their hood.

~*~

Padme whimpered, as she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed and surprisingly, her mother was standing over her.

"Mom?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't worry darling. You're safe now," Jobal said. Padme shot up into a sitting position.

"Safe…what are you talking about?" she cried in a panicked voice.

"I was kidnapped by the Sith!" Padme said, as she noticed her new attire. It was a white billowing gown with a scooped collar, sleeveless, with iridescent silk extensions that gave the gown much of its billowy appearance.

"What is going on? What are you doing?" Padme fired questions.

"Sweetheart, calm down. This is for your own safety and protection," Jobal said, attempting to calm her.

"My protection? You are truly deluded if you think the Sith can offer us any kind of protection," Padme spat angrily, as the room's door slid open. Padme was shocked to the core when her Grandfather, Governor Thule, the Moff of the Chommel sector, strode through the entrance.

"Well, I see she is awake at last. Hello Padme," he said. His voice made her skin crawl

"You…you bastard! I should kill you for what you did to Sola!" Padme cried, as Jobal stood in front of her.

"Please Padme! Can't you see that everything we've done is to ensure your survival?" Jobal cried.

"No, all the two of you are interested in is controlling me and using me to further your agenda. Now let me go!" Padme cried, as she stormed toward the door. Governor Thule calmly stepped aside and Padme stopped with a start, as the Dark Woman stood in her path.

"Come along Princess. There is someone that is very eager to see you," Kuro said, as she ignited her crimson blade.

"I won't let you use me against Anakin," Padme spat defiantly.

"It's a little late for that," Kuro hissed, as her mother and grandfather each grabbed one of her arms and led her out, as Kuro followed them.

~*~

"Ian…" Anakin spat with contempt and a little confusion. How Ian Lago had escaped and managed to get here was beyond him.

"Yes, though I'm not the same Ian you've come to know and hate," Ian responded, with a smug smile.

"Yeah, you look like you aged forty years overnight. I didn't think you could get any uglier, but I guess I was wrong," Anakin retorted. Ian chuckled.

"Young fool…you really have no idea. Would you like to tell him, my old apprentice?" Sidious hissed. Anakin's eyebrows knitted in confusion, as he glanced at Vader.

"So…you have returned my old Master. I see Plageuis has taught you how to infect the living. I should have foreseen this," Vader sated, as calmly as possible.

"What? You mean he's…Sidious?" Anakin questioned in disbelief.

"Yes and King Lago is his vessel," Vader replied.

"Yes, except the good King has willingly surrendered to me, which makes me much more powerful than Plageuis ever was," Sidious hissed.

"Lago is a power hungry, evil bastard, but why would he agree to surrender his body and soul to you?" Anakin demanded. Sidious cackled with glee.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked that, boy. I promised him a reward that he could not refuse, in addition to his freedom and ultimate power," Sidious said smugly, as the door slid open.

"Let me go!" Padme demanded, as Kuro roughly dragged her inside.

"Padme!" Anakin cried.

"Oh Ani…I'm so sorry," she called, as Kuro dragged her toward Ian.

"Naturally when I promised the Princess to him, he became my willing pawn," Sidious said, as he took a hold of Padme's arm.

"You're mine at last," Ian hissed, as she tried to struggle and pull away, but to no avail.

"Get your hands off her!" Anakin yelled, as he ran toward them. Sidious cackled in amusement, as Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. Padme screamed, as he hit her husband head on, lifting him into the air and hurling him into the railing that was built around an exhaust chute.

"NOOO! Bastard!" Padme screamed, as she balled her fists and pounded them into his chest. Sidious smirked and she screamed, as he released a small jolt into Padme's chest, throwing her onto her back, writhing in pain.

"You will be controlled and you will learn your place, Princess," Ian spat, as he saw Anakin painfully pulling himself to his knees.

"Padme!" he cried, as he saw her on the floor. He also noticed that Jobal tried to go to her, but her father stopped her. He climbed to his feet and started toward her. Sidious hurled another bout of Force lightning at him and he dodged to the ground, rolling away. Vader drew his light saber and prepared to face his old Master.

"I'm not interested in fighting you. It's the boy I want o kill slowly and painfully. You can just die," Sidious growled, as he held both hands out, hurling Force lightning at him. Vader caught it with his blade, but struggled under the immense strain. They both cried out in pain, as the lighting threw Vader back and the backlash of the lightning took its toll on Ian's physical body even more. Vader went sliding to the metal floor and did not get up, as his breathing was ragged and weak.

"Father…" Anakin called.

"You need to worry about yourself, boy," Sidious hissed.

"Fine. But can you still fight with a light saber or is Force lightning all you can do anymore?" Anakin goaded, as he ignited his sapphire blade. Sidious cackled, as he ignited his own crimson blade…

"I'm going to relish killing you, foolish boy. It's time you learned what true power is," Sidious hissed, as he slammed his weapon's blade down on Anakin's. Their light sabers hissed and crackled upon contact…

~*~

Kuro approached Vader and ignited her light saber.

"Your time is at an end," she stated. Vader pulled himself to his feet and stole a glance at his son.

"I should have known you would betray me sooner rather than later, Dark Woman," Vader said, as he reignited his blade, just as she charged…


	67. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 67! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 67: The Final Battle

The Rebel fleet gathered at the meeting point.

"We're in position. All fighters are accounted for," Gavin announced.

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace," Admiral Ackbar ordered. Nien Nunb, Gavin's co-pilot, mumbled something beside him.

"Don't worry, they'll have that shield down. Or this will be the shortest offense ever," Gavin mumbled the last part.

"All craft...make the jump to hyperspace," Ackbar ordered. The entire rebel fleet made the successful jump…

~*~

The Imperial Officer shoved Ben into line with the others, as they all held their hands behind their heads.

"Nice try, Rebel scum, but all your hard work was for naught," the Captain in charge of the base spat, as they were lined up.

"Kill them," the Captain ordered. Suddenly, the Imperial Officers and Storm Troopers were pelted with stones and pebbles, as the Ewoks attacked, using archaic, handmade weapons, like slingshots to hurl the rocks at their enemies and gained access to their confiscated light sabers. Ben was curious, as to where Chewie was, but he knew his best friend had to be working on a way to turn the battle in their favor.

~*~

The AT-ST walker trekked clumsily through the jungle, shooting at the Ewoks, scaring them back into hiding and even killing some. Two of the brave little creatures swung from tree vines and landed on top of the machine, where they proceeded to pound on the hull. When the pilots opened the hatch, they found a seven foot tall Wookie waiting for them. Chewie rawled angrily, as he picked both of them up, plucking them from the cockpit, before tossing them away like rag dolls. His two Ewok companions scurried inside the walking weapon and Chewie hurriedly followed.

~*~

The Rebel Fleet exited hyperspace and the Death Star loomed before them.

"The shield is still up. Evasive maneuvers!" Ackbar called into the comm.

"Ben will have the shield down. Just give him a few more minutes," Gavin called into the comm, as he swerved to avoid the oncoming fighters that had been sent to greet them.

~*~

Padme whimpered, as she slowly sat up. Even the small jolt of Force lightning had been so incredibly painful and yet her husband had been hit with ten times the amount she had. And he was on his feet, engaged n battle, though he was highly trained to deal with such an attack.

"Padme, let me help you sweetie. You can't anger him like that," Jobal chided. Padme jerked her arm away and pulled herself up, yanking the skirt of the ridiculous nuisance of a gown she had been forced to wear up from under her feet.

"I think you've done quite enough to "help" me, mother," Padme spat angrily.

"Padme…please, why can't you see that we've done is to ensure your safety!" Jobal cried.

"No, everything you've both done was to make sure your lives were filled with wealth and prestige! Why mother? I know that he is an evil bastard," Padme said, referring to her grandfather.

"But why would you betray me like this again? I'm married to a wonderful, loving husband and we have two beautiful, precious children. If you could have accepted us, then you would have been a grandmother to them," Padme continued.

"And she still will, because I know where you and your soon to be dead husband have hidden them," the Governor said, smugly. Padme's blood ran cold.

"You're lying!" Padme cried. He chuckled evilly.

"Your father thinks I don't know about Varykino, but he is quite mistaken. After all this is over, we will retrieve them," the Governor said.

"No…you stay away from my babies, you monster!" Padme screamed, as she shoved him away, as he grabbed her arms again and backhanded her across the face, sending her to the floor,

"I never got to teach you the lessons I taught my other girls, but I guess now I can rectify that," the Governor said, as he hovered over her.

"NOOO!" Padme screamed, as he tackled her, holding her down with his oppressive weight.

"I've worked very hard for a very long time to get where I am and a rebellious little whore like you isn't going to ruin all that hard work" he growled, as he slapped her again.

"Father…please, don't hurt her!" Jobal cried.

"Shut up Jobal! I'll deal with you later," he spat. Padme screamed and sobbed, as he tore some of the sheer material on the skirt of her dress away. He kept tearing at the material until her legs were exposed.

"You and your sister were always such pretty girls," he leered, as she sobbed uncontrollably. She heard Anakin calling to her, as he desperately tried to get to her.

"PADME!" he called, as he parried Sidious' blade.

"She is going to be a fatal distraction to you boy. You had better worry about yourself!" Sidious cackled, as Anakin caught another bout of Force lightning with his light saber. Padme's frightened screams called to him and he sidestepped the bout of Force lightning and ran toward Padme.

"Not so fast brat. I'm not done with you," Sidious growled, as his blade came down on Anakin. The young Jedi was forced to parry his enemy's weapon and engage in battle again. Sidious cackled and kicked Anakin in the chest, throwing him back against the wall.

"Forget about her and worry about keeping yourself alive!" Sidious snarled. Anakin's saber hissed and crackled in a deadlock with the Sith's, as he slowly worked himself away from the wall. Padme's frightened cries were like a vibro blades stabbing his heart.

"Father…" he called, knowing Vader could hear him, despite his intense duel with Kuro.

"Father…please help her," Anakin pleaded. Vader showed a slight acknowledgement of his son's words.

"Please!" Anakin pleaded with him. Kuro laughed at him.

"Stupid brat…he's a Sith Lord! He doesn't care about you or your little tart," Kuro cackled, as she turned her gaze back to Vader, as their blades continued to battle for control of the deadlock. She saw Vader's head slightly drift to his son and then to Padme. She gasped.

"You're actually considering it!" she exclaimed, as she laughed with amused glee.

"You weak, sentimental fool! Well, I'm not going to let you," Kuro sneered, as the fight between them erupted into a furious breakneck bout.

~*~

"I can feel your anger. You want to kill him. Do it! Kill him with all your anger and hatred!" Sidious goaded. Padme cried helplessly and pleaded for him to stop. Anakin couldn't hold back any longer. White hot rage filled him, as he saw the Governor pin her down, as he started undoing his pants. He was so evil and cruel that he was going to rape his own granddaughter, just to teach her his idea of some twisted lesson. Anakin knocked Sidious away with a howl of rage, before barreling toward the Governor.

~*~

"I'm in control Padme and you'll learn not to fight me, just like your mother and sister learned," he hissed, as he started pushing her dress up, even as she pounded her fists into his arms. Governor Thule didn't know what hit him, as he was suddenly tackled and pulled off her with tremulous force.

"You sick bastard" Anakin screamed, as he punched the Governor, breaking both his nose and jaw in one devastating blow. Anakin stood up and picked the aging man up, before throwing him into the steal doors with Force enhanced strength. There was a sucking crack, as he made impact and his spine was snapped in half. He screamed in agony for a moment upon impact, before he slowly lost feeling in his entire body. Anakin loomed over him and ignited his light saber, preparing for the killing blow.

"Yes…good. Kill him Anakin. Kill him with all your anger and hate!" Sidious goaded. Anakin extinguished his blade and retracted it. The man was no longer a threat and he wouldn't give into his hatred. Instead of killing him, he turned away and ran to Padme. She threw her arms around him and he took her in his arms, as she cried in relief against his chest. He kissed her hair and held her tightly in his arms. Anakin heard Vader cry out, as Kuro kicked him away and came to her Master's side.

"The boy, like his father, is weak My Master," Kuro said.

"Yes…kill him, Dark Woman and you will prove yourself worthy to be my apprentice once again, Kuro stepped forward and ignited her blade. Anakin helped Padme to her feet.

"Stay back," he told her. She nodded, as they prepared to part. But she didn't release him, before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I know and that's all I need. With hate and anger, I will fail. But with your love, I'll succeed in saving us all," he replied, as she stepped back. He ignited his sapphire blade and Kuro charged at him.

~*~For a short time, they had gained the upper hand, but when an AT-ST walker arrived, they were forced toward surrendering again. Just when they were about to another AT-ST walker fired on the first one, destroying it. They looked at each other in confusion until Chewie opened the hatch.

"Chewie!" Ben called. He rawled in response.

"Thanks. Now, get down here and let's get this shield down," Ben called, as he returned to the control panel. Ben smiled, as he finally gained control.

"Did you get it?" Quinlan asked.

"The shield is down!" Ben called.

"Did you hear that Gavin?" Quinlan called into his comlink.

"_Loud and clear!"_ Gavin called. Tahl looked up at the Death Star, as Quinlan put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll get off in time," he tried to assure her.

~*~

"All right, the shield is down. I repeat, the shield is down! Fire at will!" Gavin called in a celebratory tone. Suddenly the Falcon rocked with turbulence, as a large blast took out one of their large cruisers.

"Where did that blast come from?" Gavin wondered, as he saw another white laser blast take out another cruiser.

"That blast came from the Death Star!" he exclaimed.

"That thing's operational!" he cried, as he called it in to warn the rest of the fleet…

~*~

Sidious cackled, as he watched Anakin exchange furious, adrenaline driven strikes, thrusts and parries with Kuro. He turned his attention to Padme, as she stood by, holding onto the hope that her husband would be the victor. He smirked evilly, as he strode toward her. She slowly backed away, but she really had no where to go.

"You will learn to respect and obey me Princess," Ian hissed, as he inched closer.

"Never…you'll have to kill me, because I will never submit to you," Padme screamed. Sidious chuckled.

"That can be arranged. If I cannot have you, then neither will he," Ian laughed, as he raised his hand. Padme gasped and looked away, as Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. Padme waited for the pain to come and called a silent goodbye to her love, as he called to her, terror in his voice. But someone else's scream of pain replaced hers. She opened her eyes and found her mother had intercepted the attack.

"Mom!" Padme screamed, as Sidious ceased his attack and Jobal fell limply to the floor.

"Mom!" Padme cried, as she knelt beside her.

"Ohh…Padme…" she said, pain lacing her voice. Padme gently shifted her, propping her up in her lap.

"It's okay Mom…you're going to be okay," Padme told her. And then Jobal stunned Padme with what she did next. She reached up and cupped her daughter's cheek. Padme touched her hand gently with a confused look on her face. Jobal had never, as long as Padme could remember, given her a soft touch that most mother's gave their children. Jobal had always been very cold and unattached to both her and Sola. And then Jobal smiled at her, something Padme didn't see often either.

"I'm so sorry Padme. I've been a terrible mother," Jobal said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom…why did you do that? You saved my life," Padme replied.

"Well, it's about time I did something good for you. I am a terribly selfish person and I am truly sorry for everything. I…I just wish I had seen the error of my ways sooner," Jobal cried.

"Mom…it's not too late. You're going to be okay," Padme said. Jobal struggled to take a breath and her heart rate slowed considerably. The Force lightning combined with her age had taken a devastating toll on her heart and lungs. Padme might have survived the attack due to her youth, but it was too much for Jobal's heart to take. And she knew she was dying.

"No baby…I'm not. And there is much I must say to you," Jobal said, taking a shaky breath.

"I don't deserve any sort of kindness or compassion from you. My father is an evil man, but I convinced myself that it was just how things were. My greatest failure was not protecting Sola from him and later encouraging Ian's obsession with you. A mother is supposed to protect her children, but I never did anything but hurt both of you. I never expect your forgiveness, but just know that I am sorry. When I saw that he was going to do the same to you, like he did to Sola and me, I realized all my mistakes and all the bad things I had done with frightening clarity. I have been a terrible person and I have hurt you so much. I am so sorry," Jobal cried freely, as Padme held her, stunned to speechlessness at her mother's dying confessions.

"You are so beautiful…so good and kind. Everything I always wanted to be and never was. I love you so much. I know I never once told you so, but I do. I love you," Jobal said. The dam that was walling up Padme's emotions broke at those words, those three words that her mother had never truly uttered to her. Padme broke down into sobs.

"I love your sister too and your father. Will you tell them?" she asked weakly. Padme nodded.

"Yes…I'll tell them," she replied.

"Your father deserved better than me, but I never stopped loving him. He was right to leave me to protect you. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. Tell him that and tell him to be happy," Jobal said. Padme nodded.

"I will…I love you, Mom," Padme sobbed. Jobal smiled, as her hand dropped from her daughter's face and she faded away into the warm embrace of the Force.

"Mother…" Padme cried, as she sobbed harder. Never in a million years had she thought that she would mourn this woman, but they had finally made a connection at the very end. Her head jerked up, as Ian laughed mockingly at her.

~*~

Not being able to go to his wife when she needed him pained him greatly, but he kept a firm reign on his emotions, as he fought Sidious' Jedi turned Sith apprentice.

"You are so weak. You're fighting me, yet all you can think about is that woman," Kuro spat, referring to Padme.

"You keep saying I'm weak. Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?" Anakin retorted. Kuro laughed.

"Too bad your wit can't win you this battle," she spat in return.

"Believe me, it's not my wit you have to worry about!" Anakin called, as he slashed furiously at her. Kuro suddenly found herself shadowboxing and cried out, as Anakin disarmed her, before kicking her in the chest. She went sliding to the floor, as her weapon extinguished and rolled away.

"Kill her Anakin," Vader rasped. Anakin glanced at him, as he struggled to pull himself to his feet. The battler had taken its toll, as his respirator was having difficulty helping him breathe.

"She's unarmed and I won't kill someone that's defenseless. I'm not you!" Anakin snapped, as he turned away and started toward Padme, whom Ian had cornered.

"You stupid, foolish child! I'll show you defenseless!" Kuro screamed, as she hurled Force lightning at him. He whipped around and caught the attack with his saber, for her attack was much weaker than her previous ones now. She screamed in rage, as he strode toward her, until the backlash of her own attack was electrocuting her.

"I gave you a chance to walk away, but you don't know when to concede. Thank you for making the decision to kill you the only option," Anakin said calmly, as he turned his blade, deflecting the lightning harmlessly to the ceiling and decapitating her with one swift slice. Her body fell to the floor, as Anakin extinguished his blade and turned to Sidious.

"Get away from her," Anakin said calmly. Sidious snarled, as he walked away from Padme and circled with Anakin.

"You really think you've won, young fool?" Sidious hissed.

"Yes, you have failed, your Highness, because I will not turn. I am a Jedi, like my father before me," Anakin stated.

"So be it," Sidious spat, as he raised his hands. Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. Anakin caught the attack with his light saber, but it proved to be too much, as his light saber crystal cracked under the pressure.

"NO!" Padme cried, as his weapon fizzled out and he screamed in agony, as the lightning hit him full force. He writhed in pain and Sidious cackled, as he stopped his attack momentarily.

"And now young Skywalker…you will die," Sidious said, as he resumed his vicious attack.

"NOOO!" Padme screamed, as her husband screamed in agony. She ran toward him, but Vader stopped her.

"Please…please help him!" Padme pleaded. Vader turned his head and looked at his son, writhing and crying out in pain, before he looked back at Padme through black, lifeless eyes. She cried out for him, as Sidious tortured her beloved.

"Please…he's your son! Our children deserve to have him there for them the way you were never there for him!" Padme screamed.

~*~

Jagged sailed over the Death Star's surface with the cover of several other star fighters.

"We're going in," Jagged said, as the cluster of small ships dove into the trenches.

~*~

Sidious maliciously poured Force lightning into Anakin, slowly killing him in the most agonizing way.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she tried to run to him. But Vader stopped her again.

"Father…please…" Anakin pleaded.

"If you won't help him, then I will! Let me go!" Padme cried.

"Father…" Anakin cried weakly. Tears poured down Padme's cheeks.

"Tahl told me that you used to hold Anakin in your arms when he was a baby; that you couldn't wait to spend time with him. Did you ever imagine that you would be standing by while someone else was killing him?!" Padme asked. Vader turned his head sharply to her, as the memories invaded his mind. He remembered Anakin being placed in his arms for the first time and how he had stopped crying to gaze up at him with those amazing blue eyes he had inherited from his mother. He remembered him wrapping his tiny hand around his pointer finger. He remembered rocking him back to sleep in the middle of the night. He remembered loving him with every fiber of his being…

He released Padme's arms and she watched, as he strode toward Sidious. They both watched in sheer, utter amazement, as he lifted Sidious off his feet and over his head, even as the Force lightning poured through him. Vader threw the evil Sith Lord down the exhaust shoot to his death, before collapsing to the floor. Padme helped her husband up and they ran to Vader's crippled form.

"Father…" Anakin called.

"Leave this place now, both of you, before it's too late," Vader said.

"We won't leave you," Anakin refused.

"You must…" Vader said, as the Death Star rocked from an explosion.

"No…you're coming with us," Anakin said, as he and Padme each got on one side of him, as they started for the exit.

~*~

"Jagged is closing in on the reactor," Quinlan said, as he monitored the battle from the now Rebel seized base's control room.

"No…not yet! They're still on it!" Tahl cried.

"There's no stopping it now," Quinlan said, as he held her tightly.

"They'll make it Tahl. We have to believe that," Quinlan replied.

~*~

Anakin and Padme exited the lift, struggling to help Vader along, but his legs finally gave out and they spilled to the floor.

"Leave me…" Vader requested

"No father…I'll not leave you," Anakin refused.

"My time is at an end, my son. Remove my mask, so that I may look at you with my own eyes," Qui-Gon requested.

"But you'll die," Anakin replied.

"There's nothing that can stop that now," Vader said. Anakin closed his eyes, as he tried to accept what his father's fate would now be, even though he had finally denounced the dark side. He removed the helmet and stared at the face of Qui-Gon Jinn, who smiled at him; something he'd never truly seen.

"Tell your mother that you were right. Tell them all that you were right about me. Tell her that I always loved her and tell her to be happy," he rasped.

"I will," he promised.

"And tell Quinlan to love her and take care of her. She deserves to be happy," he said.

"We'll tell them both," Anakin promised

"Take care of each other…and the children," Qui-Gon said, as he slumped to the floor on his back.

"Father…" Anakin cried.

"You did it Ani. You fulfilled the prophecy. You are the Chosen One," he rasped.

"But you're the one that killed Sidious," Anakin protested.

"But you destroyed Vader and allowed me to do so. Thank you, my son," Qui-Gon said, as he faded away and took his final breath.

"Father!" Anakin cried, as Padme put her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Ani, but we have to go," she pleaded. He nodded, as he wiped his tears away, before lifting his father's heavy, bulky form up. Together, they entered the landing bay and boarded the nearest shuttle. As the Death Star exploded into nothing more than space dust, their small shuttle soared toward Endor safely.


	68. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 68! This story has been an amazing adventure from beginning to end. I'm so glad that everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Enjoy this final installment and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 68: Home Sweet Home

An alliance victory was at hand, as the Death Star's explosion lit up the twilight skies of Endor. Quinlan held Tahl, as the celebrating around them began. Imperial forces had been crushed and the Empire would now crumble. And then, a new Republic would rise from the ashes.

"Don't worry. They got off in time," Quinlan told her. She smiled.

"I know, I can feel it. Let's go find them," Tahl suggested. He nodded, as they joined hands.

~*~

Anakin fired the landing thrusters, as he gently set them down in a clearing, before killing the engines. He glanced over to his beautiful wife, as she took his hand. It was still all sinking in. His father was dead. But at the very last moment, he had come back from the dark side and saved his life. Ian was dead now and with him, Palpatine's spirit was again harmless to the living. He didn't know how that kind of thing worked, but he hoped that neither Plageuis nor Sidious could bother them from the afterlife again. He hoped the Force would step in and see that their souls were contained for whatever judgment or purgatory that awaited them. He hoped the same for Ian as well and wondered about his father. Had his last deed of selflessness and heroism count? Or would the Force punish him as well? And with those thoughts running through his mind, he suddenly remembered Padme's mother and her own sacrifice for her daughter, the woman he loved more than anything.

"Oh Padme…I'm so sorry," he said.

"For what my love?" she asked.

"Your mother. We couldn't recover her body," he said.

"There wasn't time. When we return to Naboo, we'll hold a memorial gathering for her. That is what she would have wanted. But tonight, we will give an honorable funeral pyre to the man that saved the best thing that ever happened to me," she said, as she squeezed his hand.

"But…" he started to say, but she put her hand to his mouth.

"It's over Ani. You saved us all and freed the galaxy," she replied.

"But I didn't. Father killed Ian…or Palpatine or whoever he was," Anakin insisted.

"But he did so, because of you. He would have never been able to cast the dark side away had it not been for your unconditional love for him," Padme said.

"I…I just wish I could have saved him," Anakin said sadly.

"But you did Ani, just as much as he saved you. You saved his soul," she replied.

"Did I?" he wondered.

"I believe that you did," Padme told him.

"I guess we did it…finally," he stated. She smiled.

"Yes we did. We're finally free. Now, if you don't kiss me, I'm going to smack you," Padme teased. He smiled, as they stood up. He towered over her and his passionate gaze made her knees turn to jelly. He leaned down and their lips met with passionate fervor. His arms encircled her waist and hers wrapped tightly around his neck, as their lips met again and again with searing passion.

"We did it," he said, excitedly, as he spun her around. She laughed with excitement, as he led her down the ramp. The celebrating could already be heard and fireworks lit up the sky. The news of the Empire's fall would spread through the galaxy life wildfire. Their personal celebration was compounded when Tahl and Quinlan joined them, enveloping them both with hugs. But now it was time to tell them all that had occurred aboard the Death Star.

~*~

Ruwee and Erika stood on the veranda at the lake house, as fireworks lit up the midnight sky over the lake. They held the twins, who pointed and clapped their hands.

"That's right little ones. Your Mommy and Daddy did it," Ruwee said, with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Don't worry Ruwee, I'm sure they're both fine," Erika tried to assure him. He nodded.

"I'm sure you're right. I'll feel better when they call," he said. She nodded.

"Me too and I'm sure we'll hear from them soon. Should we wake Sola and Beru?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, let's let them sleep, at least until we hear from them. For now, I'm going to revel in the feeling that we no longer have to live in fear. I'm going to watch the celebration with my grandchildren and the woman I love," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. She reciprocated, as the twins babbled happily in baby speak, enthralled by the fireworks display of celebration.

~*~

Tahl stared down at her deceased husband, as he now rested peacefully on a funeral pyre.

"I knew there was still good in you. Rest in peace, my love," she whispered, as she kissed his cheek and stepped back where Quinlan waited for her. Anakin approached and spent a silent moment with his father, before he placed his mask over his face.

"Goodbye Father," he said, as he lit the funeral pyre. Padme took him in her arms, as they said a final farewell to Qui-Gon. As the funeral pyre died out, they went to join the rest of the Alliance in the celebration.

~*~

Anakin took Padme's hand and led her to the clearing where the celebrating was in full swing.

"Well hero boy, you finally did it. It's about bloody time. Come on Chewie, let's make sure the Falcon is still in pristine condition. Force knows what kind of hell Gavin put her through," Ben complained. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"There's not a scratch on her, you pirate!" he called with a chuckle, before extending his hand to Anakin. The young Jedi smiled and shook it.

"We all owe you our lives, kid. I never much believed in that silly prophecy, but this is one time I was glad to be wrong," Gavin said.

"Thanks Gavin," Anakin replied. Gavin bowed curtly to Padme

"It's been a pleasure milady. And I was right. You do belong among the clouds," Gavin said, as he patted Anakin's shoulder.

"You do know what a lucky bastard you are, right?" Gavin whispered to him, referring to Padme. Anakin grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, as Gavin followed Ben. Padme wrapped her arms around his waist and he gazed down at her lovingly, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" she asked, noticing the pensive look on his face. He nodded.

"Yes. I'm just wondering about his fate. He did a lot of bad things," Anakin said.

"But he did one very important good thing. One monumental good deed that led to saving the galaxy. I'm positive that it will count for more than the bad. I have faith in the Force and you must as well, my love," she replied.

"Are you sure you're not a Jedi?" he teased. She giggled.

"No…you're the Jedi here. I am an angel and I have bewitched you. You'll be mine forever," she replied playfully. He smiled.

"Yes you are and you have, my beautiful angel. And I'll always be yours forever and always," he said, as their lips met again and he gently spun her around. They held each other close and watched the celebratory display that lit up the sky. The Ewoks made music on their primitive instruments and freedom now reigned. Anakin felt a familiar presence and looked toward the trees. A smile appeared on his face, as Master Yan stood there, his ghostly figure shimmering in the darkness.

"Padme…do you see him?" he asked her. She looked in his direction and gasped.

"Master Yan," she said, as she smiled at him. Quinlan and Tahl smiled as well, as they stood beside Anakin. Beside Dooku stood Yoda, who nodded approvingly to Anakin. Then to Anakin's astonishment, another figure appeared on Yoda's other side. Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at him and Padme hugged him tightly, as she smiled at him as well. He returned their smiles, as his burning question was answered and his soul now rested easy, knowing that his father had redeemed himself. The Force had seen fit to forgive him.

"Thank you Ani…for believing in me when no one else did. You saved my soul and I'll be watching over you and your family…always my son," his ghostly voice whispered in his ear, as the three spirits faded away.

"Goodbye Father," he whispered, as Padme hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest.

Jagged and Xena approached and Anakin shook hands with Jagged.

"Nice work Commander Skywalker," Jagged said with a smile.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, General Antilles. Are you going to return to Corellia now?" Anakin asked. Xena nodded, as she held their young son Wedge.

"Yes, we're leaving in the morning. We have a place for all of you to sleep if you'd like," she replied. Anakin and Padme looked at each other. Seeing little Wedge made them long for their own children even more.

"Actually, I think we'll sleep on the Falcon and leave tonight. We're really anxious to get home to our babies," Anakin replied. Jagged smiled and nodded.

"I thought as much, so I made sure there would be nothing to hold you up," he replied, as he stepped aside. Artoo rolled toward them, fixed and repaired with Threepio trotting behind him. Artoo whirled excitedly.

"Thanks Jagged," Padme said, as she patted Artoo on his domed head.

"Well, Ben is probably waiting on us. We should go," Anakin said. Padme hugged them both.

"Bail and Breha are already waiting at the Falcon for you. It seems that they would like to make Naboo their new home.

"Thank you," Padme said.

"We'll see you soon," Jagged said, as he shook Anakin's hand.

"Yeah, I don't much like goodbyes," Anakin replied.

"Nah, this isn't goodbye kid. There's still a lot of clean up to do in the galaxy and I have a feeling your family will be a big part of it for a long time to come," Jagged said. Anakin nodded.

"I think so too," he replied, as they bid farewell again, before trekking toward the Falcon, where it awaited, ready to take them home.

~*~

_Several hours later…_

Padme sat in the dimly lit cabin area, enthralled by the celebrations from worlds all over that were being displayed on the Holonet. Tears of joy slipped down her cheeks, as she was watching her dreams come true right before her eyes. She wore a long, beautiful creamy white nightgown and her chocolate curls spilled around her. As Anakin watched her from the doorway, he marveled at how incredibly beautiful she was, even at this early morning hour. She sensed his presence and looked up, smiling at him.

"Did I wake you when I got up?" she asked.

"I sensed you leave, but I also sensed that you need a few moments to yourself for reflection," Anakin replied. She nodded.

"I just…I wanted to see the celebration. I know that they'll be playing it all over the Holonet for weeks…but I just needed to see it now, you know?" she asked. He nodded with a smile.

"I know," he replied, as he knelt down beside her chair and took her hand, before raising it to his lips and kissing it.

"Well, since you're here, I am getting kind of cold," she mentioned.

"I believe I may be able to help with that," he said, as he squeezed into the chair with her and pulled her into his lap. Their lips met in a series of short, yet passionate kisses. The passion swelled between them until their kisses grew longer and more desperate. Padme lifted herself up and straddled her husband, as their lips continued to meet again and again. Their lips moved over each other's, as they each angled their heads and kissed each other with wanton. Padme smiled sultrily and stood up, before taking his hand and pulling him up as well.

"Come on," she said, as she started leading him out.

"Where are we going?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Well, we still have a few hours until we reach Naboo and Obi-Wan let us have the bedroom, so I was thinking we should make use of it," she replied.

"I do love the way you think, my Princess," he said, as he stopped her for a moment.

"It's still sinking in, but we really did it. It's really over," he said in amazement.

"Yes and we have a whole new beginning ahead of us," she added.

"I love you," he told her. She smiled.

"I love you too," she replied, as they headed back to the bedroom.

~*~

As Ben slowly descended the ship through the fluffy clouds, Theed palace could be seen sitting brilliantly in the distance. He veered off to the right and soured over the vast ocean, until the castle-like structure of Varykino could be seen. He flew over the mansion sized lake house and gently set the ship down in the meadow. No longer did they have to hide their presence. He saw Beru on the balcony holding Mara and watched her, as she carefully walked down the steps with their daughter, before starting to sprint toward the ship. Chewie rawled to him, encouraging him to go and leave the post flight checks to him. He nodded and dropped the ramp, before quickly leaving the cockpit.

He caught her, as she threw herself into his arms. Their lips met in a brief, but passionate kiss, before he took Mara from her and kissed her red hair.

"I was so worried that I'd never see you again," she cried against his chest.

"Shh…I'm here love and I'm not going anywhere again," he promised.

Anakin and Padme walked down the ramp hand in hand to find Ruwee, Erika, Sola, and Darred waiting with the twins. They exchanged hugs with the people they loved, before finally taking their children, who were very excited to see their parents. Tahl, Quinlan, Bail, and Breha followed them, as they headed back toward the house to enjoy a joy filled family reunion.

~*~

As they sat down for breakfast, Padme explained her mother's death to her father and sister. Both Ruwee and Sola were relieved to know that not only had Jobal seen the error of her ways in the end, but that she had sacrificed her life for Padme. They were saddened by her death, but their hearts were at peace with her. Anakin shared his tale as well, stunning them all when he revealed that Qui-Gon Jinn had returned to the light and in his final moments, forfeited his on life to save his son. Their sacrifices would be honored and Anakin and Padme would never forget what their parents had done for them.

~*~

That evening at dusk, they all gathered around an empty funeral pyre near the gorgeous gardens at the side of the house. A prayer was said in honor of the deceased, Jobal Naberrie, before it was lit together by her surviving daughters. After it was done, the doused the torch and each stepped back into the arms of the two men they each loved. The twins babbled and kicked their legs, as Bail and Breha held each of them. Erika released Ruwee's hands and nodded to him, as he stepped forward to the spot where they had put Jobal's headstone and lit the pyre over it in her honor. He stared at the flames, as the smoke wafted in the air.

"Goodbye Jobal. Even in our worst times, I never stopped loving you. You were my first love and a very large part of me will always love you. You were the mother of my children and I will cherish your memory. I will never ever forget what you did for our little girl, how you selflessly gave your life so that she could live," Ruwee whispered, before stepping back. Soon, all that remained of the fire was hot embers and they retreated inside to share evening meal in honor of those who lost their lives for freedom.

~*~

_The next morning, just after dawn…_

Padme slept peacefully in her husband's arms, spooned snugly against him. But as it was for parents of babies, their slumber was interrupted again. It was Luke this time, as it had been Leia only two hours earlier. They stirred and Padme started to get up, until Anakin stopped her.

"I'll get him angel. It's my turn," he told her, as he dropped a kiss to her forehead and tucked her back in. He usually got up at this time anyway for meditation and training. He yawned, as he padded just across the hall to the nursery. Artoo chirped a quiet good morning and Anakin patted his domed head, before lifting Luke into his arms. His son quieted and looked at him with big blue eyes. Anakin smiled at him, before taking him to the kitchen where he warmed a bottle. Then he took him outside onto the veranda, as he drank hungrily.

"You're definitely mine, aren't you, little man?" he asked with a smile, as Luke wrapped his tiny hand around Anakin's finger.

_He's beautiful," _a voice said. Anakin looked up, only to find his father's Force ghost before him.

"Father…" Anakin said in amazement.

"_They both are. I've been watching them," _Qui-Gon continued.

"They're my whole world. Their mother too," Anakin replied.

"_As they should be. I'm so proud of you Ani, but I will understand if you can never forgive me. After all I did, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just hope you know that I'm sorry," _Qui-Gon confessed.

"I've already forgiven you, father," Anakin replied.

"_Then you are a better man than most,"_ Qui-Gon said.

"Hating you would only end up hurting the people I love and myself," Anakin told him. Qui-Gon smiled.

"_You're a wonderful husband and father. You put them first, just as I should have put you and your mother first,"_ Qui-Gon said.

"But you did the right thing in the end and it counted," Anakin replied.

"_I suppose you're right. You and your wife will be great leaders to the people of Naboo. For now, I must go,"_ Qui-Gon stated.

"Will I see you often?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon smiled.

"_From time to time. I'll be watching over your family; the little ones in particular,"_ he replied. Anakin nodded.

"Goodbye Father," Anakin said, as he faded into the Force. Luke had watched the entire thing and Anakin gently patted his back, as he carried him back inside.

When he got back to the bedroom, he found Padme awake and feeding Leia. He smiled at them.

"I was hoping she would let you sleep a little longer," he said, as he sat down on the bed, placing Luke between them. Padme smiled, as he pecked her lips softly.

"That's okay. I was awake anyway," Padme replied, as she kissed Luke's head.

"Good morning my little Prince," she whispered, as Leia continued to feed at her breast.

"Are you ready for our trip to the palace today?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm honored they want me to return to my post as Princess and help elect another King or Queen, but I'm not sure if it's fair to the twins for me to take on such an important career with them being so young," Padme replied.

"The twins and I will be wherever you are, angel. And if you want my opinion, I think they should make you Queen and I think that's exactly what they want to do," Anakin replied.

"Me?" Padme asked in surprise.

"Of course you. There's no one more suited to lead the people of Naboo. If you don't want to, that's one thing, but if you do, we're all behind you, right Luke?" he asked.

"Mama!" he called. Anakin grinned.

"See? Luke agrees," Anakin replied. Padme smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks," she said.

"And thank you, my sweet boy," Padme added, as she finished burping Leia.

"Here, I'll take the ankle biters to see Grandma and Grandpa, so you can get cleaned up. I'm sure Mom will monopolize their attention and then I'll come join you," Anakin told her.

"I'll hold you to that, handsome," she replied, as she headed to the fresher. Anakin lifted the twins into his arms.

"Okay you two, let's go see Grandma," he said, as he carried his little ones downstairs.

_The Skywalker family journeys to Theed in the next chapter, as this story comes to a close. _


	69. Royal Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 69! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 69: Royal Future

Theed was still going strong with celebration the next morning. With the collapse of Imperial rule, those who had served King Lago and the Empire loyally fled the planet, including most of parliament, who had been in Governor Thule's pocket. This allowed those few Naboo officials that had Alliance ties to come out of hiding to begin rebuilding Naboo's leadership. Bail and Breha had gone to the palace early at the request of some of the leaders. Their assistance and guidance as the surviving rulers of Alderaan was greatly sought after. Padme wasn't sure who had survived Ian's massacre, nor did she know what kind of reception they would receive. She heard the twins babbling in the backseat and starting to whine impatiently. She turned in her seat, as Anakin slowly maneuvered them toward the palace through the crowded streets.

"It's okay babies. We're almost there," Padme said. Anakin smiled.

"I thought they might sleep on the way, but I guess not," he mentioned.

"There's too much going on around us," Padme said, as it was indeed not long until someone recognized them and shouted it out. Anakin parked the speeder near the gates of the palace and Ruwee parked beside him, having followed them with Erika, Tahl, and Quinlan.

"Princess Padme!" several shouted, as she picked Luke up out of his speeder seat.

"Uh oh…Holonet reporters," she said, as they began to swarm around them. Anakin handed Leia to Ruwee and kept them back, as they entered the palace courtyard. Anakin put his arm around her, as they headed for the palace steps. He wore a smirk in which Padme wanted to smack him for.

"Guess I won that argument," he said.

"Oh hush," Padme retorted, as his grin widened.

"What argument?" Erika asked.

"We had a disagreement this morning. Padme insisted that extra security wouldn't be necessary," Anakin said. Padme huffed.

"I have all the security I need with you," Padme replied. Anakin dropped a kiss on her head.

"Sorry angel, but I win this one. You're getting a security detail," he replied, as they entered the palace. Bail and Breha awaited them both, dressed in formal attire, as were Anakin and Padme. Breha kissed them both on the cheek, as they entered the Throne Room. Padme recognized a few faces and others she did not. A young man stepped forward and formally bowed to her. He was tall and handsome, with wavy brown hair and a contagious smile. He didn't look to be much older than Anakin.

"Princess, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am Cy Bibble, grandson to the late Governor Sio Bibble. He used to speak very highly of you," Cy said.

"He was a good man. It is an honor to meet you as well. Perhaps you will be able to fill the void he left. Naboo needs a Governor that cares for the people again. I will forever regret the mockery my own Grandfather made of his office," Padme replied. Cy smiled.

"You are as gracious and eloquent as he boasted. Should you see me fit to serve Naboo, then this honor will be mine. We have much to discuss, but first I would love to be introduced to your family," Cy said.

"Of course. This is my husband, Anakin Skywalker," she began as Anakin shook his hand.

"It is an honor, Jedi Skywalker. After all, we are here in part, thanks to you," Cy stated.

"It's my honor just to be here on a planet that seeks to do what's best for its people. Where I grew up, human life was the cheapest commodity. I'm overwhelmed by the fact that our children will not live within such evil," Anakin replied. Cy smiled at the squirming children.

"This is Luke and Leia. And this is Tahl Skywalker, Anakin's mother, and Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, my Father, Ruwee Naberrie, and my soon to be step-mother, Erika," Padme introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you all. Professor Naberrie, the University will welcome you back with open arms," Cy stated.

"Thank you," Ruwee said graciously.

"Now come and we'll sit and discuss the matters at hand," Cy announced, as they all took their seats. The twins fussed so Ruwee and Erika took them out to the gardens in hopes of distracting them.

"Padme, as you know, since you were unlawfully exiled, your term as Princess never truly ended. The people are calling for not only your reinstatement to office, but a promotion of sorts," Cy stated.

"A promotion?" Padme questioned. Cy nodded.

"You were a very big part of the Rebellion and responsible for a great deal of its success. They want to instate you as Queen," Cy informed.

"Surely there are challengers that are vying for the position as well," Padme said.

"Yes of course, but they are hardly worthy in my opinion. They have already made their campaign speeches to the public. But the people really want to hear from you. Then we can send them to the polls to vote," Cy said.

"So soon?" she asked. He nodded.

"We cannot afford a lengthy campaign; there are still too many radical functions out there that would love to seize control of our government in its tattered state. Naboo needs leadership and the consensus is that you're the right person to rule," Cy said.

"I'm very honored, but King Organa has much more experience than I do. Even though he isn't a native of Naboo, shouldn't he be considered?" Padme asked.

"He was, but he received another offer," Cy stated. Padme looked to Bail.

"I spoke with some of my old friends and allies on Coruscant this morning and it seems that they want me to run for Chancellor. There are a couple of other nominations, but they feel strongly about my chances. The Senate is assembling quickly and then there will be a vote. Planets wanting a part of the New Republic are already electing new Senators and sending them to the Capital.

"Oh Bail…that's wonderful! There is no one better than you to lead the New Republic," Padme said with enthusiasm.

"I agree, but you must both promise to bring the children for a visit from time to time, because we're going to miss you all terribly," Breha said. Padme smiled.

"We'll visit as often as possible," she promised.

"Then you are agreeing to give a campaign speech?" Cy asked hopefully. Padme looked at her husband.

"The decision is yours, angel. But I think the people deserve someone like you," Anakin told her, as he caressed her face.

"If you decide this is something you want, then the twins and I will be with you every step of the way," Anakin stated. Padme turned to Cy.

"If I put my name in for consideration, I will make it clear that if they choose to elect me, then they will be electing my family as well. I want to make it clear that I will not neglect them or allow them to be cast to the shadows as many monarchs before me have allowed their families," Padme stated. Cy smiled.

"I don't believe that we'll have it any other way," Cy replied.

"Then I will prepare to address the people this afternoon," Padme announced.

"Excellent. I'll take you to the residency wing where you may rest and prepare," Cy said.

~*~

Padme tucked their sleeping babies for a nap and quietly closed the nursery door. Their new lavish quarters in the palace had been prepared with them in mind, for it had a Master bedroom and fresher, a nursery, spare fresher, several spare bedrooms, a spacious living area, and a kitchen.

"Are they asleep?" he asked. She nodded, as they went out to the living area and gazed out the panoramic windows, which gave them a beautiful view of the gardens.

"They must be very confident that I'm going to be elected, being that they prepared all this for us," Padme said, referring to their living quarters. He took her in his arms.

"Of course they're confident. You're going to be an amazing Queen," he said.

"You think?" she asked. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, bringing her lips to his, as he gently kissed her.

"I know," he whispered, as their lips parted briefly before meeting again with passion. As their lips parted again, they looked out the window and saw a dozen Holonet reporters capturing their image on Holofilm. They had infiltrated the palace grounds.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to all this attention," she said, as they watched what little security they had at the moment attempt to contain the mass of reporters and escort them off the premises. Anakin raised his hand and the curtains flew closed.

"Good thing you're married to a Jedi," he said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good thing indeed," she replied.

"You may be their Queen, but you're mine first," he said. she smiled.

"Prove it," she challenged. He smirked and pulled her against him, before capturing her lips in a hot, possessive kiss. She squeaked in pleasure, as her handsome husband moved his lips feverishly over hers, kissing her thoroughly and deeply. Padme looked at him dreamily, as he released her lips.

"Wow…um, what were we talking about? I don't remember," she said, in a daze, as she played with the hair at the back of his neck. He chuckled.

"Well, I think you were about to go dazzle the planet by making an incredible, historic speech," he said.

"Oh yeah…I'm a little nervous though," she replied.

"You're going to do fine and I'll be right behind you," he promised.

"Forever and always," she asked. He smiled.

"Forever and always, angel," he replied, as he pressed his forehead to hers and they gazed into each other's eyes.

~*~

Padme sat nervously in front of the vanity, as Sola did her hair with Beru's help. When it was learned that Padme would address the people of Naboo that evening, Sola, Darred, Ben, and Beru, along with little Mara made the journey in to Theed.

"Relax baby sister. You're going to do beautifully," Sola promised.

"There. You're all finished," Beru said, as she inserted the final hair pin," Padme stood and turned to her sisters, as she observed the bulky formal gown she wore. It was deep purple with gold trim in color. Her hair was done up in an intricate twist and she already looked like a Queen.

"She's right. You are definitely Naboo's clear choice," Beru added.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without either of you," Padme replied.

"And you'll never have to find out. After all, you'll need our help getting into all these gowns everyday," Sola said.

"I haven't been elected yet," Padme reminded.

"Oh please, this speech is just a formality. Your opposition may as well not even exist. The people want you and Anakin," Sola said. Padme rolled her eyes.

"You mean all the women want Anakin," she corrected.

"Can you blame them?" Sola teased. Padme smiled shyly.

"No," she replied with satisfaction, because Anakin was hers and only was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Speaking of his Royal Sexiness, that would be him now. We'll leave you two alone, but don't mess up your hair," Sola teased.

"Sola!" Padme cried in mortification. Sola and Beru only laughed.

"Do you live only to embarrass me?" Padme questioned. Sola grinned deviously.

"Every chance I get. I love you baby sis," Sola called, as she opened the door, revealing Anakin, looking a little uncomfortable in a formal black tunic and pants, with a deep purple sash across the torso of his ensemble and gold trim to match Padme's attire. Beru and Sola whistled teasingly. Anakin blushed, as they left.

"You better be ready to beat the ladies off with a stick, baby sis!" Sola laughed.

"What did she mean by that?" Anakin wondered.

"She meant that you look devastatingly handsome and you really do," Padme said, as she approached.

"Well, you're looking extremely beautiful yourself, not that you actually have to try to look beautiful," he replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything," she replied.

~*~

The spectacle on the palace lawn was an interesting sight, as thousands lined the streets and only a few hundred filled the coveted spots in the gardens. As Anakin led her to the podium, her nervousness increased. All these people were counting on her and wanting to hear from her. But her nerves were eased again by a gentle touch from her husband and a kiss to her cheek, as she stepped to the podium. The crowd quieted.

"Fellow citizens of Naboo, it is with honor and privilege that I come before you tonight. Being away from my beloved home for so many years was incredibly difficult, as at times, I was unsure if I would ever see this beautiful place again. But when I met the man you see next to me, he restored my hope that someday I could come home and he is the reason I stand before you today. I promised myself quite some time ago that if I did someday return home, I would return to the service of my people and strive to improve their lives. Tonight, I would like to make that promise to all and offer my service by running for Queen. These are trying and uncertain times, but I promise that if I am elected, I will do what's in the best interest of the people; not seek to line my own pockets, as many would. Together, we can make Naboo a prosperous planet again. We will only make an alliance to the New Republic and not to the highest bidding planets, who offer security in exchange for our goods. We will not allow them to strip us clean of our natural resources and livelihood out of fear. There will be many planets seeking alliance with Naboo out of personal gain, but our allegiance must remain to the New Republic and we must join them in rebuilding the galaxy. We do not need to fear other planets attacking or invading, for if you elect me, you will also be electing my husband, Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. He will build and train a new Royal Guard and military to protect us, so we may see prosperous days ahead," Padme concluded. She was met with thundering applause and she felt Anakin's hand on her shoulder, she turned to see his smiling face.

"I have chills. You were born for this," he told her. She smiled back.

"Thanks. But it's true what I said; I wouldn't be here without you," she said.

"And I wouldn't be here without you either. As always. We're in this together," he replied.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too my angel...my Queen," he replied, as their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.

~*~

After Padme's speech, those attending the gala mingled in the gardens. The voting polls would be open for several more hours, but Padme already had a commanding lead. The Holonet reporters had been following them around all night, snapping holos and even getting a few coveted holos of them with the twins, before Tahl and Quinlan whisked them inside to put them down for the night. Anakin watched, as Padme politely conversed with many people that sought her attention, while he refilled their wine glasses.

"Shouldn't there be a servant refilling your glass, hero boy? Or is it King hero boy now?" Ben teased.

"Hilarious, as always, Kenobi," Anakin replied, as he topped off Ben's glass.

"I see the wife has already put you to work, charging you with rebuilding the military and all," Ben mentioned casually.

"Yeah, her confidence in me is humbling. It's a big job and I'm looking for the best. But I'll make do with what I can, if you're interested," Anakin replied. Ben smirked.

"Oh touché, hero boy. Are you offering me a job?" he asked.

"Well, I expect you to support my sister and my niece, so yeah, I suppose I am," Anakin replied.

"I may be persuaded, but I do have conditions that are non-negotiable," Ben said. Anakin smirked.

"Of course. I should just save my time and dub you General Pain In My Ass right now," Anakin joked.

"General Kenobi is a good way to start. Chewie and I don't work cheap though," Ben reminded.

"Oh you'll be well compensated. I want my sister and Mara to have everything they need," Anakin mused.

"Well, then I accept, but don't expect me to call you your Majesty or Highness or any bloody nonsense like that," Ben retorted.

"Of course not. I'd never expect you to call me by any title. I mean, it's not like I outrank you or anything," Anakin replied with sarcasm.

"Good. Glad we understand each other. Now if you'll excuse me," Ben said, as he walked off. Anakin chuckled.

"Of course. It'll be great working with you, as usual, General," Anakin called.

"Bloody right it will. You're lucky to have me," Ben retorted back. Anakin shook his head and went to join Padme.

~*~

"Daddy!" Mara called, as he approached.

"What was all that about?" Beru asked, as he took their little girl from her.

"Just me negotiating our future. I'll be working with Anakin in this whole military thing. We're going to be living in the palace," Ben told her.

"You mean you'll be working for him?" Beru corrected.

"You wound me love. I made it perfectly clear to King Hero boy that he's fortunate to have my assistance," Ben replied. Beru giggled.

"If you say so, my love. Did you hear that sweetheart? We're going to be living in the palace," Beru told her.

"Only the best for my girls," Ben replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

~*~

Much later that night, Anakin watched Padme check on the twins from the nursery door. As she quietly walked out, he took her in his arms while the door slid closed.

"They're calling the election," he announced.

"Already?" she asked. He nodded.

"It won't be official until tomorrow, but you've already won by a landslide. Congratulations angel," he said with a bright smile. She returned his smile.

"Thanks," she replied, as they shared a sweet kiss.

"Let's celebrate," Padme said with a giggle. He smiled and swept her into his arms.

"You read my mind," he replied, as he carried her to bed.

_In the next chapter, our story finally comes to a close. One year has passed and Anakin and Padme host a celebration in honor of the one year anniversary of the fall of the Empire. So stayed tuned for the finale…coming soon!_


	70. Foundations of Hope, Legacy of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 70! Thanks to everyone for reading this story. It's been an amazing journey. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Foundations of Hope

Chapter 70: Foundations of Hope, Legacy of Love

_**One year since the fall of the Empire…**_

The Nabooan sun slowly rose over the horizon, bathing the planet in the glow of dawn. Theed was an elegant city full of history and ancient monuments telling of times long past. But new recent history had made an impressionable imprint on the city and in the short span of a year, the disarray the palace had fallen into under King Lago had been rectified under Queen Amidala-Skywalker. The palace grounds were lush with flowers and greenery with not a dead spot or weed in sight. A bronze statue that Ian had employed an artist to erect in his likeness in the square in front of the palace steps had been swiftly swept away upon Padme's coronation. In its place stood a gorgeous marbled jade fountain. The design upon which water spilled from was a symbol crafted by Padme herself and it quickly became a Nabooan symbol of peace. It was a crescent moon with a star resting on the base of the crest; a symbol Padme's grandmother had fashioned. Naboo had readily rallied around their new Royal family, as they enjoyed a prosperous year under their new leadership. Anakin and Padme not only earned loyalty from the people, but their staff and the Royal Guard as well. They had inspired faith in almost everyone for a bright future. As the Royal guard's nightly watch shift ended, the day began, as business at the palace began to buzz. Today would be a busier day than normal for that evening, the Queen was holding a gala to celebrate the one year anniversary of the Empire's fall. Holonet reporters were already lining up at the gates, hoping for a glimpse of the Royal family. But Anakin's highly trained Officers would hold them at bay and they would only get a glimpse if Anakin allowed them to. He took the security and safety of his precious family very seriously.

Inside the Royal suite, everything was still quiet and peaceful, as sunlight filtered through the elegant royal blue curtains in the Master bedroom and Anakin stirred. This was the usual time they awoke, for palace life was very busy. But they somehow managed to make sure they fit time in for each other, as well as time with their children. To say their lives were hectic was an understatement. Between the responsibilities of their day to day duties and little ones, there never seemed to be enough time to fit everything in. But somehow they managed and were very happy. And Naboo was happy with the job they were doing. Anakin yawned and stretched before cuddling closer to his beautiful wife. She emitted a sleepy sigh, as she turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, as her eyes met his.

"It always is when I wake up in your arms," she replied, as they shared a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss and rolled her onto her back, as their lips dueled passionately. Padme giggled, as his lips traveled down her neck.

"Good morning indeed," she said playfully, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Unfortunately, the whimper of a baby interrupted their passionate romp.

"Uh oh…somebody is awake," Padme said, as she sat up.

"Well, she slept through the night finally," Anakin said, as he got up and peered down into the bassinet where their six month old daughter lay. They had the nursery all ready for her, but they liked having their youngest little one close to them, especially since she had begun teething early. Shortly after taking office, Padme had discovered that she was three months pregnant. She and Anakin had been ecstatic of course and they welcomed Isabella Shmi Skywalker into their lives six months ago.

"Hey…it's okay, tiny angel. Daddy's here," he cooed to her, as he picked her up in his strong arms. Bella, as they called her, was already Daddy's little girl and quite content in her father's arms.

"Good morning baby," Padme said, as she kissed her brown haired head. Like her siblings, Bella was a beautiful baby with her mother's rich chocolate color for air. But she had her father's gorgeous sapphire eyes. Anakin helped her shrug the strap of her nightgown off, before putting the baby to her breast to feed.

"Mommy can't wait to put you and your sister in your little dresses and your brother in his formal robes and show you off to everyone," Padme said, as Bella ate hungrily. As she mentioned the twins, they began to hear noise on the baby monitor. Luke and Leia were awake too and could now be heard blowing raspberries at each other. They also heard Artoo whistle a good morning to them and they eagerly responded.

"_Atoo!" _Luke called. This was followed by more whining and raspberries. Anakin shook his head.

"I'll go get our saliva drenched ankle biters and get them started on breakfast." He said, as he kissed her softly.

"Thanks sweetheart. Bella and I'll be out to join you soon," Padme replied, as she watched him leave the bedroom.

~*~

Padme smiled, as she came into the kitchen with the baby twenty minutes later. The twins' cherub faces were messy with the residue from their cereal that their father was feeding them.

"Mama!" they both called, as they spotted her.

"Good morning babies," she said, as she dropped a kiss to each of their heads. Luke accepted another bite and then Leia did as well. But she decided it would be fun to blow a raspberry with the food in her mouth, spraying her tray. Padme shook her head.

"Leia…don't do that," Padme scolded, but she only giggled.

"Well, I guess she's finished," Anakin said, as he started wiping their hand and faces, since the cereal was gone now. They fussed a little, as Anakin wiped their mouths. He got them out of their high chairs and let them down. Threepio entered and quickly stepped aside, as the twins toddled with excited squeals into the living area to play with their toys. As Anakin and Padme watched their eighteen month-olds play, they ate a quick breakfast themselves, thanks to Threepio's help. Soon, there was a knock at the door, as Beru arrived.

"Mawa!" Luke called, as the two year old joined them, as her mother greeted her Aunt and Uncle. Beru and Sola had taken to caring for the children during the day for Anakin and Padme. The young parents were glad they had so many people around them that they could trust their babies with.

"I suppose Ben is waiting for me already," Anakin assumed.

"Yes, he told me to tell you that he's going to win your spar by default if you don't get there soon," Beru replied. Anakin scoffed.

"He wishes," Anakin said, as he leaned down and kissed his wife passionately.

"I'm going to go clean up," he said, as he kissed Bella's head and went to the bedroom.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Beru asked, as she sipped at her caf.

"I am. Can you believe it has been a year?" Padme asked.

"It's flown by. But you and Anakin have made amazing accomplishments in just one year. And you've drawn the attention of the galaxy," Beru said. Padme nodded.

"I noticed the guest list tonight was quite impressive. Most worlds used to see Naboo as a backwater little planet, which they paid no mind to," Padme replied.

"Yes, well that's certainly changed with you in charge," Beru said.

"I'm just glad that I'm finally able to do the right thing for my people and at the same time, raise my children in a free world," Padme stated.

"You and me both," Beru added, as she glanced at Mara, as she played with the twins. About that time, Sola came in.

"Good morning," she called. Padme's older sister glowed with the radiance of an expectant mother, as her belly was round with child.

"Good morning," Padme greeted, as Threepio served Sola a glass of fresh shurra juice

"How are you feeling?" Padme asked, as she sipped at her own juice.

"Much better. Once I get past the initial morning sickness, it's mostly smooth sailing," Sola replied, as she made a goofy face at Bella, initiating a giggle from the baby. About that time, Padme's handmaidens arrived.

"Well, I better go shower so they can help me into my gown," Padme said, as she kissed Bella's head.

"Time to go see Aunt Sola," Padme said, as she handed Bella to her older sister. Padme kissed the twins and headed for the bedroom. She closed the door and spotted her husband coming out of the fresher in a towel. She let her eyes feat on his bare, muscled chest.

"See something you like, My Queen?" he asked.

"Oh yes…very much so," she replied, as they closed the distance between them. Their lips met with passionate fervor, as Padme's hands slid sensually along his chest, enjoying the feel of his shredded muscle beneath her fingertips.

"Angel, if you keep doing that, we'll never leave this bedroom today," he said.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she asked coyly, as she gazed up at him with a seductive gaze.

"Well no, but there is a lot going on today. Our appearance and attendance is required. However, there is always…tonight," he replied, meeting her gaze with a sexy stare of his own that sent chills down her spine.

"Then it's a date…tonight. Clothing is optional, of course," she said sultrily, as she sauntered toward the fresher. He was tempted to follow her, but unfortunately, his duties wouldn't permit it, so he proceeded to get dressed. His official title was Prince Consort, though it was rumored that the public wanted that rule amended so they could officially make him King, because for all intents and purposes, that's what he was. He wore a uniform when he attended to his duties, which consisted of a black tunic and pants, with gold trim and sash. He wore his utility belt with his light saber at his side and black boots. As he exited the bedroom, he found four of Padme's very young handmaidens waiting for the Queen's signal to enter.

"Good morning ladies," he said, with a nod. The girls bowed to him, their cheeks burning red and each looking faint.

"Good morning, Your Highness," one squeaked with a dreamy stare, which mirrored the ones the other girls wore. Anakin resisted the urge to shake his head, as Sola and Beru snickered. They, like Padme, found it hilarious that all the handmaidens were so smitten with him. He found it annoying and didn't understand their avid interest in him.

"My wife will be out of the fresher shortly. You may go in," he told them, as Luke toddled to him, holding a toy star fighter.

"Daddy!" he called. Anakin picked him up.

"Hey buddy, what do you have there?" he asked, Luke held up the toy and began making his best ship sounds. Anakin chuckled.

"That's my boy," he said, as he handed him to Beru.

Yes, he's definitely a chip off the old block," she said. He nodded proudly.

"He'll be a natural someday, just like me. I better be going," he said.

"Yes. Mace has probably arrived with his guests by now. You've completely missed sparring with Ben," Beru reminded. He winced, but then shrugged.

"Oh well, I can always kick his tail later," he replied.

"Wave by to Daddy," Sola told Bella, as she helped her wave.

"Goodbye my little angel," he said, as he kissed her forehead. He kissed Luke and then saw Leia toddling to him

"I didn't forget you, Princess," he replied, as he kissed her too.

"You're late. Go," Beru urged.

"I'm going. See you at dinner," he called, as he left quickly.

"Daddy…" Leia called, with a pout.

"Daddy will be home before you know it, pretty girl. Why don't we get the lot of you dressed and go play in the gardens," Sola suggested, as they took the four children to the twins' bedroom to get them ready for the day.

~*~

Padme donned a jade green elaborate gown and her hair was done up in an intricate twist, with a jade green headpiece that was adorned with real Nabooan jade. This was normal everyday attire for her as Queen. No longer did the monarch of the Naboo don the traditional white face paint or scar of remembrance. That old tradition had been abolished upon her coronation. Padme stood for hope and peace, which she had brought to her people. Naboo had broken away from the past and forged ahead into the future under Padme's fair rule. It was time for new traditions and the symbol of the New Republic adorned the entryway to the parliament rotunda. She entered to participate in the session, as she always did.

~*~

The Royal Guard snapped to attention, as Anakin stepped onto the landing pad. His mother, Quinlan, and Ben awaited him, as Mace and his guests disembarked from their ship. Mace had been heavily involved in bringing the surviving Jedi back together after the Empire's fall, as had Shaak Ti as well. Early on, just after Padme's coronation, he had suggested they build the new Jedi Temple in Theed. But many surviving Jedi wanted a neutral planet. Yavin IV was chosen and construction, thanks to funding from the New Republic, had just begun. Since Anakin's place was on Naboo, he, Ben, Tahl, and Quinlan all attended Council meetings via hologram. Shaak Ti and Mace lived on Yavin and would be the Temple's Grand Masters. They had brought some of the surviving Jedi to meet him in person for the first time. He was eager to meet some and others not so much. Shaak Ti smirked at Anakin and bowed.

"Your Majesty," she greeted. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off Master. If one more person bows to me, I'm going to scream," he replied, as they shared a hug.

"But you're the King and people respect you," Shaak Ti replied.

"Prince Consort," he corrected.

"It's only a title. Your strength of character makes you a King," Shaak Ti said. Anakin raised an eyebrow to the woman who was like a loving Aunt to him.

"Does the rest of the Council share your opinion of me?" he questioned. She smiled.

"Some. The others are blind fools and frankly a bunch of sticks in the mud," she replied, getting him to chuckle. Anakin bowed to Mace.

"Master," he greeted.

"You're looking well Anakin. Introductions are in order, but perhaps there is a better place," Mace stated. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, I've had a meeting room prepared. Follow me," he said.

"The Naboo military is looking quite impressive. I hear Bel Iblis is making the journey to Naboo for tonight's festivities, just to see your work," Mace mentioned.

"That's what General Antillies told me. I've heard he's an interesting man," Anakin replied.

"He is. He loves a good party and he's a brilliant military strategist. He's also boisterous and a bit arrogant at times. He also loves his liquor," Shaak Ti said.

"Sounds like you Ben," Anakin teased.

"Funny, hero boy. Congratulations on coming up with that one all by yourself," Ben retorted. Anakin smirked, as they went inside and led their guests to a meeting room.

~*~

Padme listened to the head chair or speaker of parliament drone on, as he brought the day's final issue to the floor for discussion. Sitting next to her was Governor Cy Bibble, as strong supporter of her rule. While most supported her reign, like Cy, she was not without opposition and the head speaker of parliament was one of her most outspoken critics. Anakin often described him, as a bitter old buzzard who was still sore that she had chosen Cy for the position of Governor, which subsequently led to his election right behind her own.

The final item on the agenda is an appeal filed by the attorneys of one Mr. Chaz Martin and his wife, Mrs. Sabe Martin in your presence Majesty. They claim that their sentence was extreme and want their case reviewed again before parliament," the speaker stated.

"Mr. Martin and his wife were charged and convicted of treason. We were already lenient with a sentence of thirty years. Such charges usually carry a life sentence or the death penalty. But due to King Lago's involvement in threatening them, we lessened their sentence," Padme responded.

"I agree with the Queen. They kidnapped her and betrayed their people. Their sentence was lenient enough," Cy added.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but perhaps you are too close to this issue," he suggested. Padme narrowed her gaze on him.

"I assure you, Gentlemen Speaker, that I strive to make all my decisions with a high degree of impartiality. But if you insist, my husband and I will hear their appeal a week from now, though I doubt it will altar our decision. Padme replied sternly.

"Forgive me again, Your Majesty, but the Prince has no authority to make any decisions in legislative matters, unless you were ill," the speaker retorted.

"But I do have the authority to make those decisions and I am allowed to consult whomever I wish. Now if our business is concluded for today, there is somewhere I need to be," Padme said, as she rose. The session was dismissed and Cy followed her out.

"I believe Speaker Morris had made it his life's mission to make my work more difficult," Padme mentioned, as they walked through the corridor.

"He's still bitter that he didn't get my job," Cy replied.

"Well, he's not doing himself any favors, because he's not on my good side," Padme replied.

"Well, his term is up in another year, so re-election for him isn't looking so good," Cy mentioned. Padme smiled.

"That is a good thing, though I'm sure he'll make it a point to be a pain in my neck all the way to the end. Right now, however, I have another meeting to attend," she said. He bowed to her.

"Then I will see you this evening at the gala, Your Majesty," he said, as they parted ways and Padme continued on toward the meeting room.

~*~

Anakin stood at the head of the table and his guests quieted.

"I want to thank you all for coming. My wife and I are honored to have you all here for what will be a milestone celebration for the New Republic and the New Jedi Order. I believe face to face introductions are finally in order. As you know, I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said.

"His Majesty, Anakin Skywalker, Prince Consort," Tahl added proudly.

"Mother…" Anakin chided in embarrassment.

"Sorry sweetie, but you know how proud I am and how much I love to brag about you," Tahl replied.

"You should be wary of such pride, Master Skywalker," Stass Allie warned. Anakin saw his mother's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. The squabbling among them was at times worse than parliament.

"And your bitterness is so overwhelming that it can be tasted," Tahl retorted.

"Here we go," Quinlan mumbled.

"Ladies please…this behavior is hardly becoming of a group of Jedi Masters," Nejaa Halcyon reasoned.

"Master…a term used so loosely nowadays," Stass quipped.

"It would have to be used loosely for you to acquire the title," Quinlan said.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Please…you are all my guests and we are the last surviving Jedi. What kind of example are we setting for the children?" Anakin asked.

"Ani is right. We're all here for a celebration and so far, we have been very ungracious to our host," Tahl stated, as the door opened.

"Am I interrupting?" Padme questioned. The Jedi present rose to their feet and bowed in respect.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. You're just in time for introductions," Mace said, as he bowed kindly to her. She smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Master Windu," she greeted, as they were all seated again.

"This is Jedi Master Stass Allie," he introduced first. The stern looking woman bowed curtly to them.

"Your Majesty," she said to Padme, ignoring Anakin completely. Attachment was a sour subject with her and she directly blamed Tahl for the fall of the Jedi. Anakin had already had words with her in several meetings and it seemed that things would not change between them.

"This is Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon," Mace continued. Nejaa and Anakin gladly shook hands and the other Jedi bowed graciously to Padme.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Anakin and you as well, your Majesty," Nejaa said.

"Please, call me Padme," she replied. Nejaa was a good friend of Tahl and Quinlan's. He had a wife and son, whom he had brought along, and was completely in favor of rewriting the Jedi Code. Anakin and him were fast friends and Anakin looked forward to doing a little sparring with him.

"This is Jedi Master Plo Koon," Mace stated. The Kel Dor male had remained neutral in most of their meetings, but had cited his opinion that the time for change had come. From what his father had told him, after one of his otherworldly visits he had made to Anakin during meditation, Qui-Gon had spoken highly of him, stating that he was an expert swordsman.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Koon. My parents both have spoken highly of you," Anakin said respectfully.

"Thank you Anakin. It is good to meet you both as well. Perhaps we can spar later?" he asked. Anakin grinned.

"Yes Master," he replied. But Anakin's smile disappeared, as they came to the last Council member. In fact, his entire body tensed up and he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"And this is Jedi Master A'Shared Hett," Mace introduced carefully. A'Shared Hett was a Tuskan Raider and Anakin had more than one nasty encounter with his kind during his childhood. Tuskan Raiders were known for terrorizing the moisture farmers and for their savagery. The fact that there was one that had Jedi abilities greatly unnerved Anakin, especially since he could sense a darkness about him. But he sobered, determined not to let this creature get to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Hett," Anakin said calmly.

"You as well, Anakin," he replied, as he acknowledged Padme with a bow.

"We should commence with our meeting," Stass interrupted.

"Of course. I am very glad to meet you all and I hope to see you all at the gala this evening. For now, I must attend to my duties," Padme said, as she turned to her husband. They shared a brief, soft kiss.

"I will see you soon," he told her, as she exited the room. They sat down at the table and the Council meeting commenced.

~*~

Ben waited in the living area of their personal quarters, as Beru finished getting ready for the gala. He held Mara, who was wearing a beautiful little jade green dress. Beru finally came out and Ben felt himself staring like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Wow…you look amazing," he said. She smiled shyly. She wore a light blue shimmer silk evening gown and her blonde hair was done up in an intricate twist, while two curls framed her lovely face.

"You're not looking so bad yourself, handsome," she replied, as she observed him in his most formal robes. The distance between them was squelched, as their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Then, together with their daughter, arm in arm, they left for the celebration.

~*~

Later that evening, Anakin waited in their living room with his mother, Quinlan, and the children, as Padme readied for the gala.

As her four handmaidens exited the bedroom, they stood to the side, as Padme exited. Anakin gazed at her in awe, as she once again took his breath away. Tahl smiled and took Bella from him, as he approached his wife. Padme wore an elegant, formal whitish silver royal gown that fell to the floor, hiding her feet, so it looked like she was floating. The bodice hugged her curves and it was strapless. Her hair was piled atop her head, secured in place by a glittering crown, while the rest of her curls cascaded down her in back. Around her neck was a beautiful, glittering necklace made of Nabooan diamonds and she wore matching earrings.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in the universe," he told her, as he took her hands in his own. She blushed under the splendor in his eyes, as he looked at her.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty handsome yourself," she replied, as she admired the way he looked in his formal attire as well. He offered his arm to her and she accepted, looping her arm in his. Tahl, Quinlan, and Ruwee followed with the children.

~*~

Dignitaries and rulers from all over the galaxy had flocked to Naboo to take part in the one-year anniversary celebration. Many were most intrigued by Naboo's prosperity over the past year and they wanted to make friendly relations with Naboo. Granted, many didn't have noble intentions, but fortunately, those who didn't would easily be identified by Anakin. Much of their evening so far had been spent as host and hostess, along with Bail and Breha, who had journeyed from Coruscant. Breha was currently holding Bella and doting over her, as the rest of them politely greeted guests from other worlds. Senator Irina Jamilla, a promising young politician about Padme's age, stood with them as well. Padme had chosen her to serve as Naboo's representative in the new Senate. Padme was quickly seeing why she was glad they only did this once a year. One spoiled dignitary or royal figure after another, each mostly interested in lining their own pockets, rather than doing what's best for their people, filed past them, all hoping to capture her undivided attention. Some weren't like that, for her husband and Ben stood near her, talking with an animated Bel Iblis, probably about military strategy or "shop talk" as she fondly referred to it.

"Queen Amidala! It's so lovely to finally meet you darling!" a woman said, as she barged her way toward Padme.

"Hello…I welcome you to my palace. And you are?" Padme asked.

"Queen Mother Ta'a Chume, of course. When I heard about this little event, I just had to come. Such a quaint little planet, Naboo is. I'm so used to Hapes, you know. Everything there is so much bigger," the Queen rattled on.

"Um…I'm so glad you came," Padme lied, as she noticed a small toddler beside her.

"Is that your son?" Padme asked.

"Hmm…oh yes, him. Yes, this is my little Isolder, the crown Prince of Hapes. Children are such a joy," the Queen said, as she spotted Padme's little ones.

"Oh my, how precious! These must be your little ones. What were there names, Logan and Lyla, right?" the Queen babbled.

"Um…no, this is Luke and Leia. And our youngest, Isabella," Padme corrected.

"Marvelous. Perhaps our little ones can play together. And your baby is simply gorgeous. I always wanted a little girl to put in cute little dresses. May I hold her?" Ta' a asked, but didn't wait for an answer, before plucking the baby out of Breha's arms. Bella started to whine and Padme looked a little horrified. She didn't let just anyone hold her babies.

"Oh, it's okay little Izzy," Ta'a said, as she started rocking her. But her whines turned to crying. Padme snatched her baby from the woman.

"She's not used to strangers," Padme said, as politely as possible, holding her daughter close to her chest. She kissed her head and cooed to her. Bella calmed, especially as Anakin approached, having excused himself from his conversation with Bel Iblis.

"Angel, is everything okay?" he asked, as he slipped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Oh my, Prince Anakin, it is such an honor to meet you. You're even more handsome in person than you are on the Holonet. I'm Queen Chume of Hapes," she introduced, batting her eyes, as she held up her hand, expecting it to be kissed. But Anakin reluctantly shook it, much to her disappointment.

"It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty," he lied.

"Mmm…you are as irresistible as they say. Padme, how do you keep other women away from him?" Ta'a asked forwardly.

"She doesn't have to, because she's the only woman for me," he replied. The Queen sighed overdramatically.

"Such devotion; you're almost too good to be true! Anyway, before you joined us, I was just telling your wife what beautiful children you have, especially little Izzy here," Ta'a said.

"Bella," Anakin almost snapped.

"Pardon?" the Queen asked, oblivious.

"We call her Bella," he stated sternly.

"Lovely," the Queen said, as she continued to ramble on. Padme shrugged her shoulders, as they looked at each other, as if to say she had no idea who this woman was or why she was here. The Queen seemed harmless, albeit eccentric, yet Anakin could sense that she wasn't here just to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the Empire's fall. Like many others, she wanted an alliance with Naboo that would be financially beneficial. And the things she was thinking about him were just horrifyingly disgusting. And if the Queen of Hapes wasn't anyone to be concerned about, another possible threat made themselves known.

"Chancellor Organa, it is so nice to finally meet you," a Reptilian looking male said.

"Prince Xizor of the Falleen, I presume," Bail stated neutrally. Anakin noticed that Bail had seen him coming and thankfully the twins had needed a diaper change, so Breha and Sola had gone to tend to them. It was no coincidence that Bail made sure Breha had found something to go do, before the Prince approached. Anakin tightened his hold on Padme's waist and shielded her senses with the Force, as he approached.

"Oh my, Prince Xizor, how lovely to meet you," Ta'a gushed. Xizor smirked.

"A pleasure, Queen Chume," he said casually, before his eyes locked on Padme.

"Queen Amidala, I cannot begin to describe what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. You are easily one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," Xizor said smoothly, as he kissed her hand. She quickly snatched it away.

"That's kind of you to say. This is my husband, Prince Anakin," she introduced.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Xizor replied dismissively without taking his eyes off her. Padme resisted the urge to cover her nose. She didn't want to be rude, but this man had a terrible stench.

"I'm enjoying my visit to your planet immensely. I would love to get to know you better. Perhaps you can give the children to your husband and enjoy a drink with me," Xizor leered, releasing a dose of his pheromones. Anakin glared at him and it took every ounce of self control he had not to Force choke the scaly skinned Prince. Padme was offended by his blatant advance.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your visit, but I don't believe we'll be sharing anything. Now, if you'll excuse us, I would very much like to share a dance with my handsome husband," Padme retorted, shocking the Prince, for no woman ever turned him down. Anakin smirked smugly at the Prince. Bail gladly took Bella for them, as he led his beautiful wife to the dance floor.

"What an egotistical, self absorbed, slimy…jerk!" Padme exclaimed. Anakin chuckled.

"He has no idea how lucky he is to still be breathing right now," Anakin replied.

"He smelled horrible," Padme said. Anakin cocked his eyebrow curiously.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Didn't you smell him? It was overwhelming," she replied.

"Oh I did, but usually a Falleen male's pheromones have a different effect on human females," he said.

"What do you mean? What pheromones?" she asked.

"Well, normally, Falleen male releases his pheromones and it attracts most human females. They often successfully seduce women that way. I used the Force to shield your senses against him, but it looks like I didn't need to. They don't seem to affect you like they would a normal woman, though I shouldn't be surprised. You are an extraordinary woman and about as far from average as you can get," he replied.

"Or maybe it's just because you're the only man I could ever be attracted to," she added. He smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you far too much to ever be strayed from you, especially not by some scaly green prick, who thinks he's the Force's gift to women," she said.

"We have been through a lot and it's been amazing, just like I know the rest of my life will be amazing, because I'm with you," he replied. She giggled.

"Flatterer. But seriously, did you really think that someday we'd be here?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about _here_. But the moment our eyes met, I hoped that you'd be mine. I'll never forget that moment our eyes first met," he replied.

"Me either. I love you Ani…so much," she said passionately.

"I love you too Padme, my angel," he replied, as his lips descended upon hers, as they continued to sway to the soft music. When their dance finished, they joined their family and the people they loved, as the gala slowly wound down for the evening. Getting here had been no easy task, but their love had made it all possible. There would be challenges in the future, but they didn't worry about anything that would come, for their love could conquer anything that was thrown at it. They had built a lifelong foundation of strong, amazing, and passionate love that would still be talked about long after they were gone and all it had taken was a tiny sliver of hope in their hearts.

The End

_Well, there you have it everyone. Foundations of Hope has finally come to a close. I haven't decided whether or not there will be a sequel or not yet, but I'm not ruling it out. If I do decide to do one, it will be a few months before I start on it. For now, I will be focusing on the Forever Destined Vignette series and Under the Setting Sun, which I hope to begin getting more frequent updates on. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have. Please leave a final review and let me know what you think! Thanks again to all that have reviewed._


End file.
